Sólo una noche
by Carylalways
Summary: Iba a ser sólo una noche, sin compromisos, sin amor, sin promesas vacías, sin nombres, una noche donde los problemas de cada uno no existían, donde pueden ser otra persona, sólo una noche y después olvidar. Carol y Daryl (Caryl)
1. Sólo quiero olvidar

**1\. Sólo quiero Olvidar**

Olor a tabaco, alcohol y sudor rancio, un vómito en alguna esquina inunda el lugar con un desagradable olor. Sí, definitivamente ese es un antro de mala muerte, lleno de borrachos, drogadictos y alguna que otra prostituta en busca de clientes.

Ninguno de ellos está libre de delitos y eso le hace sentirse cómodo entre ellos. Ahí es uno más, nadie lo señala y grita " _Hey, es el hijo de Will Dixon, no os fiéis de él"_.

¿Ha robado? Sí ¿Dado una paliza? También, y no se arrepiente, ese idiota lo merecía.

Da otro sorbo a su vaso mientras pasea sus profundos ojos azules por el lugar.

Entonces la ve, no es lo que venía buscando, sólo quería emborracharse y olvidar por unas horas su miserable vida junto al idiota de su hermano, y el hijo de puta de su padre que no tiene intención de morirse. Pero ella tiene algo que no puede descifrar; quizás es la elegancia con la que está sentada en ese taburete, casi como si flotara sobre él, con ese vestido negro, la delicadeza con la que mete un mechón de cabello tras la oreja o sus enormes ojos cuyo iris parece bailar al son del titilar de las luces.

Y cruzan miradas. Es breve, apenas un segundo, pero su corazón se agita con fuerza en su pecho como nunca había hecho.

Ella se levanta con gracia de su asiento y se dirige hacia él. Tan absorto está en el vaivén de sus caderas que no cae en la cuenta de que pasa de largo dejando el dulce aroma de su perfume tras de sí. La busca con la mirada, y una sensación parecida al alivio recorre su cuerpo al verla sonreír hacia él antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Él no necesita más invitación, una leve mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa eleva su lunar junto a la comisura del labio. Se termina su copa de un solo trago, el whisky quema su garganta y marcha del lugar sin molestarse en pagar ¿Para qué? ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Otra multa? ¿Más antecedentes penales? ¿Una noche en el calabozo? Nada de eso es nuevo para él, no le asusta.

Sube el cuello de su chaqueta y sale al exterior.

Ella está fuera, esperándole, apoyada contra la pared con una mirada de triunfo dibujada en su angelical rostro.

Es aún más hermosa bajo el manto de la noche. La luz de la luna contornea su figura con hebras de plata que se enredan y se pierden en los salvajes bucles de su cabello pelirrojo. Sus ojos son grandes, tan azules y cristalinos que casi puede ver su alma.

No pierde el tiempo, no hay palabras, no las necesitan.

La arrastra hacia el callejón de atrás, donde una Harley descansa a la espera de su amo, el cual no vendrá a por ella hasta bien entrada la madrugada cuando se arrastre hasta el aparcamiento al borde de la sobredosis.

Recoge su vestido hasta la altura de sus caderas dejando al descubierto sus muslos pálidos, suaves y fríos como la porcelana, un suave gemido se escapa de él ante ese maravilloso tacto.

Ella sonríe contra su hombro cuando él la eleva y la sienta sobre la robusta moto.

Acaricia sus muslos una vez más, y recorre su figura con sus callosas manos perdiéndose en la tersura de su piel.

- _¿Cuánto?_ -pregunta con voz ronca y ojos negros de deseo. No sabe si puede pagar sus servicios, había estado con fulanas con anterioridad, de hecho la mayoría de sus experiencias sexuales giraban en torno a ellas. Las mujeres eran demasiado complicadas, y era difícil encontrar una que sólo quería pasar un buen rato sin más compromisos ni promesas vacías que jamás cumpliría.

Ella lo mira confusa, las palabras tardan unos eternos segundos en salir de sus labios.

- _No soy una prostituta_ \- aclara con una voz tan suave y dulce que lo deja confundido.

Él la vuelve a observar con más detenimiento, es demasiado hermosa, su vestido extremadamente fino y delicado para un antro de ese calibre. Estaba fuera de lugar allí.

- _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres?_ \- pregunta ladeando la cabeza como si ello le ayudara a digerir mejor la respuesta.

- _No soy nadie, sólo quiero olvidar_ – dice a modo de respuesta estrellando sus labios contra los de él, sin darle tiempo a analizar la situación

Sabe bien, besa bien, sus labios se sienten suaves y delicados contra su barba. Sus lenguas se enredan en un baile de pasión como si llevasen toda la vida haciéndolo. Pasea sus manos por su espalda desnuda acariciando una y otra vez la línea de su columna. Tan suave...

Ella enreda sus dedos por su cabello corto, no le gusta, la agarra de las muñecas y retira sus manos de él con un gruñido que se ahoga en su boca.

- _No me toques_ \- gruñe contra sus labios antes de volver a besarla.

Ella mantiene la palma de sus manos sobre la moto cumpliendo con su petición, su ruego, su orden, o lo que quiera que fuese aquello.

Se aparta de mala gana mirándola una milésima de segundo para observas sus labios rojos e hinchados. Tan hermosa...

Acaricia su rostro con una extraña dulzura de la que hasta él mismo se sorprende, pero no quiere pensar sobre ello.

Entierra la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello aspirando el aroma de su perfume, un olor fresco y suave que él está dispuesto a eliminar a base de besos y mordidas que sabe que dejarán marca. A ella no parece disgustarle, de hecho la escucha gemir un suave "sí" cuando clava sus dientes en el hueco de su garganta con más fuerza de la esperada.

Desliza los tirantes del vestido por sus hombros dejando al descubierto sus pechos.

Ella se encoje cuando la brisa de la noche eriza sus pezones al instante, ¿Es frío, es excitación? No le importa, la sensación es agradable y está dispuesta a disfrutarla. Sólo una noche y nada más, sólo quiere olvidar, ser otra persona por una vez en su vida. Sentirse libre.

Él mira sus pechos, encajan perfectamente en sus manos, naturales y perfectos, nada que ver con las mujeres siliconadas de las que disfruta Merle. No, ella es natural, sencilla y hermosa.

No puede evitar la tentación de apretar los montículos hasta arrancarle un gemido de sus labios.

Acaricia un pezón, pellizcándolo suavemente a la vez que se lleva otro a la boca, haciéndolo rodar en su lengua y raspando suavemente sobre él con sus dientes. Alterna uno y otro varias veces, disfrutando de su sabor, de los sonidos que ella hace, tan reales y sinceros que siente la necesidad de escucharlos una y otra vez.

Se agacha frente a ella, cayendo sin gracia, repartiendo besos por sus piernas hasta llegar al interior de sus muslos, donde la besa con fuerza, sorbiendo su piel entre sus dientes casi como si quisiera arrancar un pedazo de ella.

Pasa sus dedos por sus bragas, empapadas por la excitación. Alza la vista orgulloso, eso es por su culpa, y ella mira tímida, casi avergonzada por lo que él está haciendo con ella.

Necesita más de ella, aparta sus bragas dejando al descubierto su sexo empapado por sus jugos y gime ante la atractiva visión.

Ella intenta cerrar las piernas, pero él se lo impide con un agarre firme sobre sus rodillas. La mira interrogante. Si quiere que pare, parará, será muchas cosas, su currículum delictivo será muy extenso, pero no es ningún violador.

- _Por favor_ – suplica con un hilo de voz – _No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres._

Es todo lo que necesita escuchar, hunde su rostro entre sus piernas y la devora con ansias. ¿Cómo no iba a querer esto? Es todo lo que necesita, todo lo que desea; saborearla, llenar sus fosas nasales con el olor de su excitación, escuchar su respiración agitada cuando rodea el clítoris con su lengua, alzar la vista y verla morderse el labio intentando ahogar sus gemidos cuando la penetra una y otra vez con su insaciable lengua para finalmente sentirla palpitar y venir contra esta. La bebe con gusto satisfecho por su trabajo bien hecho. Sí, eso era un orgasmo real, lo había sentido, lo había saboreado y lo había escuchado.

Ella tiene el rostro encendido por la excitación, los labios entreabiertos y la respiración acelerada. Casi había olvidado lo que era el placer dado por otra persona, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? La imagen de él devorando su centro vendría a sus recuerdos cada vez que tuviese la oportunidad de tener su vibrador entre sus manos.

Podría pasarse horas venerando su cuerpo, pero la noche no es eterna, el callejón no es del todo solitario y su erección lucha por escapar de los confines de su prisión.

La besa una vez más, dejando que ella se saboree a sí misma, gime contra sus labios y no se aparta de ellos mientras se desabrocha el cinturón y sus pantalones se ciñen a la parte baja de sus caderas dejando al descubierto su miembro hinchado.

No quiere que ella le acaricie, no quiere que ella le bese más allá de sus labios, no quiere que se la chupe, odia ser tocado, pero disfruta acariciando cada pulgada del cuerpo de aquella mujer extraña.

Alinea la punta roma de su pene en su entrada y empuja suavemente sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con ella. Quiere saborear cada reacción suya, cada gesto de su rostro que se encuentra entre el dolor y el placer. Siente que su pene crece aún más una vez que está totalmente dentro cuando ella deja escapar un dulce gemido de placer.

Comienza a moverse suavemente al principio, disfrutando de la sensación, perdiéndose en los ojos de ella, y admirando cada marca que dejó en su cuerpo; Un chupetón en el cuello, otro en el muslo, un mordisco en la garganta, las marcas de sus dedos sobre sus pechos y próximamente sobre sus caderas. Le excita saber que, durante unos días, aquella mujer va a recordar lo que pasó en aquel callejón. Quizás no se acuerde de su rostro, nunca sabrá su nombre pero ahí estará el recordatorio de que tuvo sexo con un desconocido en un parking público.

Cambia la intensidad, chocando con fuerza contra ella, agarrando sus caderas con firmeza y sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella. Esos hermosos ojos...

Ella se deja llevar por el placer, sí, es placer, no hay dolor, no hay miedo. Él la mira intensamente, se siente nerviosa, no aparta sus profundos ojos de los de ella. Desea ver lo que esconde bajo esa chaqueta de cuero, sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella piel con piel. Pero es sólo eso, un deseo.

Debería dejarse ir, se siente cerca, pero quiere sentirla palpitar contra su miembro, necesita que sus paredes le abracen con fuerza, el único abrazo que quiere recibir.

Maniobra sus dedos torpemente entre sus cuerpos hasta llegar a su clítoris, asaltándolo con fiereza al compás de sus embestidas. Ella gime con fuerza, casi llorando, es música para sus oídos, arquea su espalda y echa la cabeza hacia atrás dejando su garganta expuesta, no puede resistirlo y ataca su cuello como un león hambriento. Y entonces la siente venir casi estrangulando su miembro. Él sigue moviéndose, queriendo disfrutar de ese abrazo y a la vez conteniéndose para no venir, quiere disfrutar hasta la última contracción y una vez que termina choca varias veces contra ella antes de sacar apresuradamente su pene hinchado y derramar espesas tiras de esperma caliente sobre su mulo y el vestido Ese precioso vestido convertido en un desastre.

Ahora llega el momento difícil, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? Se abrocha el cinturón en silencio, viendo de soslayo como ella se acomoda el vestido y mira la mancha blanquecina sobre la delicada tela negra.

- _¿Cómo te llamas?_ \- murmura con su voz grave, sorprendiéndose al momento de su propia pregunta.

Ella sonríe dulcemente, aún parece más hermosa tras el polvo.

- _¿Acaso importa?_ \- pregunta a modo de respuesta con un encogimiento de hombros – Muchas gracias por esto, eres un buen hombre – lanza alejándose de él dejándolo confundido. ¿Un buen hombre? Él no es ningún buen hombre, ella no lo conoce, no sabe nada de él, no hay nada bueno en él.

Eternos minutos pasan hasta que es consciente de donde se encuentra y de que ella se ha ido. Se palpa el bolsillo de su camisa en busca de sus cigarrillos. Mira distraído hacia ningún lugar en concreto mientras da una calada tras otra intentando aclarar sus ideas. Se siente raro, no es la típica sensación de satisfacción que tiene tras el sexo, siente un vacío extraño en su interior que no sabe descifrar.


	2. Cruda realidad

**2\. Cruda realidad**

Carol despierta con un dolor punzante martilleando su cabeza. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que despertó así? Quizás en sus años de juventud cuando la noche parecía no tener fin.  
Parpadea varias veces intentando orientarse. Unos números rojos aparecen en su visión. 12:43 marca el reloj despertador. Hoy no podrá tomar su café mirando a la ventana con aire ausente observando a los pájaros darse el primer baño de la mañana. No, el casi la hora del almuerzo, pero no se arrepiente de nada.  
Se frota los ojos intentando hacer desaparecer el rastro de sueño antes de emprender su camino hacia el baño. Las piernas le tiemblan y sonríe al recordar el porqué.  
Nada más entrar por la puerta el espejo delator le muestra su reflejo.  
- _Mierda -_ susurra al ver el rímel corrido alrededor de sus ojos. Se había duchado la noche anterior, pero no fue su cara la zona de su cuerpo a la que más atención prestó.  
Necesitaba otra ducha.  
El agua tibia recorre su cuerpo y ella se deja acariciar disfrutando de la sensación.

La mañana es tranquila, sin gritos, insultos, ni el sonido del pasar de las hojas del periódico que tan nerviosa le ponía:  
Una mala noticia, un mal resultado en el partido de la noche anterior, la combinación incorrecta de los números de la lotería, o una señorita de compañía cuyo nombre coincidiese con el de ella.  
" **Me llamo Carol, 23 años, rubia, ojos verdes, cuerpo para el delito, domino el francés y el griego. Llámame"  
** Cualquier cosa podía activar a su marido de la peor forma posible. A veces era una simple mirada de desaprobación, un insulto gratuito, un empujón al pasar por su lado... y otras era una paliza que la mandaría directamente al hospital.  
Para bien o para mal, ella era buena actriz y el repertorio de excusas y mentiras era tan amplio como la falsa sonrisa con la que salía todos los días a la calle.

Se mira en el espejo de nuevo para poder ordenar su cabello, tan rebelde como ella lo fue en su juventud. Acaricia su cuello y garganta donde las marcas de la noche anterior permanecen aún más visibles que horas atrás.  
Niega con la cabeza divertida, por primera vez en muchos años puede observar unos moretones sin sentirse humillada, últimamente todas las marcas de su cuerpo eran vergonzosas y pedían a gritos que los ocultase.  
Tenían una semana para desaparecer antes de que el sonido de las llaves de su marido en el ojal de la puerta le recordasen que estaba casada.  
Ed estaba en un viaje de negocios, o eso decía él, seguramente volvería oliendo a alcohol y perfume barato, y a la hora de lavar sus pantalones encontraría en el bolsillo de alguno la tarjeta de X club de carretera con la silueta de una exuberante mujer dibujada en el reverso.  
Por esa misma razón, no puede sentirse culpable por lo que hizo la noche anterior. Necesitaba salir, necesitaba sentir que aún era atractiva, necesitaba sentir algo más que dolor y vergüenza.  
Se compró un vestido, uno que Ed jamás aprobaría y salió al mundo.  
Ahora ese vestido está descansando a los pies de su cama hecho un desastre. Por unos segundos piensa en lavarlo, en llevarlo a la tintorería si la mancha de semen no sale, pero luego recuerda que no se lo podrá volver a poner, por lo que, la basura será su lugar.

Sonríe como una idiota al recordar a ese extraño que hizo que se sintiese mujer otra vez.  
La sensación de sus labios recorriendo su cuerpo, sus manos callosas acariciándola, su voz grave en su oído, el placer casi olvidado que le hizo sentir, sus penetrantes ojos azules que no se apartaban de los suyos...  
Le pidió su nombre ¿Debería habérselo dado? Sacude la cabeza intentando sacar esa locura de su cabeza. Sólo fue una noche, ahora toca volver a la cruda realidad.

Daryl mira fijamente el techo de su habitación, está amarillo por el humo del tabaco, y manchas oscuras de humedad decoran cada una de las cuatro esquinas. Debería arreglarlo, comprar un bote de pintura blanca, y... No, ¿Para qué molestarse? Su mayor sueño es poder reunir el dinero suficiente y marchar de allí para no volver a ver a aquellos seres a los que él llama familia.  
Escucha a su padre arrastrar los pies por el pasillo, y recuerda el miedo atroz que sentía de niño cuando aquellos pasos se acercaban a su puerta. Aún siente escalofríos al recordar, y las cicatrices de su espalda parecen doler como el primer día.

No ha dormido, no entiende porqué, pero el sueño no ha venido a buscarlo y unas profundas ojeras son la señal de ello.  
Aún huele a ella; a su perfume, su sudor, su excitación...  
Debería ducharse.  
Debería.  
Los recuerdos invaden su mente: el sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel, los mechones de cabello pelirrojo pegados a su frente por el sudor, sus gemidos de placer, su pálida piel marcada, sus muslos manchados por su semen caliente y aquellos enormes ojos azules...  
Su pene se agita reclamando atención y él lo atiende acariciándolo distraído mientras repasa una y otra vez las imágenes de ella que tiene grabadas a fuego en su mente. La sensación de estar dentro de ella, su calor, la maravillosa sensación cuando la sintió pulsar contra él...

- _Hey, Darylina, mira lo que pillé anoche_ -irrumpe su hermano en su habitación sin previo aviso - _Esta mierda es de la buena -_ anuncia agitando una pequeña bolsa de plástico frente a él.

- _Pues que la disfrutes, Merle, por mí te la puedes meter por el culo si quieres, pero yo no pienso perder otra día en el hospital para que te hagan un lavado de estómago. Estás avisado. La próxima vez dejaré que la palmes._

Merle da un sonoro bufido antes de salir de la habitación, no sin antes escupir un "cariñoso" _Marica._

Se frota los ojos con desesperación. Su excitación se ha ido, al igual que aquella extraña mujer. Es hora de volver a la cruda realidad.


	3. No es lo mismo

**3\. No es lo mismo**

- _¡¿A ti qué coño te pasa hoy?!_ -grita Will Dixon a su hijo menor - _¡Es el quinto disparo seguido que fallas! ¡¿Es que no te he enseñado nada?!_  
Daryl se encoje ante sus palabras como si fuese un niño pequeño.  
El viejo Will... físicamente es sólo la sombra de lo que fue; Un hombre alto, descomunal que imponía con la mirada, ahora no es más un ancianos desgarbado cuyos huesos crujen con cada paso que da. Pero para Daryl sigue siendo aquella bestia que le hacía orinarse en sus pantalones en cuanto escuchaba el motor de la furgoneta acercándose a la casa.  
Cualquier cosa era motivo para enfadarlo: ¿Suspendía en el colegio? Golpe de cinturón, ¿Se metía en algún lío? Quemadura de cigarrillo, ¿Se le resbalaba un vaso de las manos? Paliza.  
Ya no hay golpes, pero los insultos continúan y casi que le hacen más daño. Pero cada día que pasa es un día menos a su lado. Tarde o temprano se alejará de él y no volverá a verlo hasta el día de su muerte, en el cual, meará sobre su tumba.  
- _Puto marica inútil de mierda, no sirves para nada, no haces nada bien. ¡Eres escoria!_  
Daryl camina por delante de él, con los hombros caídos y los puños apretados escuchando la retahíla de insultos que tiene reservados para él. Pero por una vez no le reprocha nada, tiene razón, es un inútil, para una cosa que creía que se le daba bien y ahí está, fallando un disparo tras otro.  
No entiende qué le pasa, pero no consigue concentrarse. Normalmente un día de caza se le hacía corto, era intenso, lo disfrutaba, ahora le aburre, se le hace eterno, ya no es lo mismo.

* * *

-2kg de Tomates  
-1 bolsa de zanahorias  
-1 Caja de cervezas  
-6 cartones de leche

Carol revisa la lista de la compra una y otra vez mientras empuja el carro recorriendo los pasillos del supermercado. Debe de estar todo, no puede faltar nada, si no lo encuentra en ese supermercado deberá ir a otro a buscarlo.  
-Yogures  
-Queso  
-Embutido  
Debe dirigirse a la sección de fríos.  
 ** _"Frutas y verduras"  
"Bebidas"  
"Frutos secos y golosinas"  
"Bebés"_**  
Se para en seco, una fuerza mayor le obliga a mirar hacia esa sección coronada por carteles enormes de bebés sonrientes, comiendo, jugando, caminando...  
Sonríe amargamente. 6 años de matrimonio, 6 años intentándolo, 6 años de frustración llantos y palizas cuando cada 28 días su período le anunciaba con intensos cólicos que en su interior no estaba creciendo ninguna vida...  
Ya le da igual, casi que es mejor así, prefiere recibir mil palizas y ser llamada puta estéril antes que traer un hijo a esa miserable vida.  
¿A quién pretende engañar? Algo dentro de ella se muere por sentir unas pataditas en su vientre, los únicos golpes que con gusto recibiría, sostenerlo en sus brazos por primera vez, disfrutar de su olor a vida nada más nacer, amamantarlo, mecerlo con ternura, cuidar de él y amarlo como ya lo ama a pesar de que ni siquiera exista.  
Se limpia una solitaria lágrima que cae por su rostro y vuelve a su tarea.  
Se congela cuando al entrar a la zona de neveras un hombre de espalda ancha, cabello rubio y chaqueta de cuero mira distraído la etiqueta de algún producto. Son sólo unos segundos hasta que él levanta la cabeza y puede ver con claridad unos almendrados ojos color café.  
Suelta el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo.  
No es él, y no sabe si sentirse aliviada o defraudada, no entiende esa extraña necesidad que tiene de verlo. ¿Para qué? Se prometió que sólo sería una noche, sólo una y ya está.  
El hombre la mira extrañado, casi preocupado al verla allí plantada sin moverse, con la boca entreabierta y mirando fijamente a la nada con los ojos muy abiertos en una expresión de absoluto terror.  
- _¿Está bien señora?_ -pregunta con una sincera amabilidad con una mano sobre su hombro.  
Ella reacciona, asiente lentamente y se revuelve ante avergonzada antes de alzar la cabeza y encontrarse con su rostro.  
Es atractivo, le recuerda a él, pero no tiene sus ojos, no es lo mismo.

* * *

Está en el mismo antro, en el mismo taburete, vistiendo la misma ropa, bebiendo el mismo alcohol a casi la misma hora donde la vio por primera y última vez hace 13 días y 23 horas.

Agita su vaso vacío hacia la camarera como señal para que se lo rellene, provocando un suave tintineo cada vez que el hielo choca contra el cristal  
- _Paga -_ dice ella con voz hosca y una mano extendida hacia él mientras que con la otra sujeta la preciada botella que tanto necesita.  
Daryl le sostiene una mirada llena de odio por unos segundos, la mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados con fuerza sobre el mostrador. No le gusta que le den órdenes, que se dirijan a él de esa manera. Le gustaría escuchar un _"Disculpe caballero"_ cuando se dirigen a él, pero no, eso nunca pasará, ¿Acaso lo merece? Es un Dixon, y ese apellido lo perseguirá allá dónde vaya.

Sacar una maltrecha certera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.  
- _¿Suficiente? -_ pregunta depositando con furia un par de billetes sobre el mostrador. Ella se limita a cogerlos y rellena la copa en silencio. No hay un _"gracias"_ , un _"aquí tiene, disfrútelo"_ , no hay nada, sólo desprecio, él mismo desprecio que él siente por la sociedad. Pero aquella mujer... sus palabras vuelven a su mente tan claras y cristalinas como el primer día _"Muchas gracias por esto, eres un buen hombre"_ nunca nadie le había hablado así, esas palabras eran palabras extrañas a oídos de un Dixon. ¿Un buen hombre él? puf, esa mujer debía estar loca, y sin embargo ahí está él, otro sábado más, sin entender el porqué, esperando verla aparecer por la puerta y... ¿Y luego qué? ¿Otro polvo?

Su corazón se acelera cuando una silueta de mujer aparece en el umbral de la puerta, apenas puede verla por la luz de las pequeñas pero potentes bombillas blancas que recorren el pasillo del lugar de un extremo a otro.  
Ella parece recorrer el lugar con la mirada, como si buscase algo, o a alguien y finalmente se dirige hacia él con paso firme.  
Se siente nervioso, la garganta se le seca, las manos le sudan y no entiende el porqué,

- _¿Quieres pasar un buen rato?_ -pregunta ella con una exagerada voz seductora a un palmo de su rostro. Su corazón cae a sus pies, no es ella, se siente estúpido por pensar que podía ser ella, estúpido y confuso por la reacción de su cuerpo.

La mujer acerca su mano hacia su rostro buscando acariciar su mejilla. Apenas tiene uno segundos para darse cuenta de lo que pretende hacer.  
- _No me toques_ \- gruñe agarrándola de la muñeca con brusquedad sin molestarse en mirarla.  
Ella retrocede cohibida y le da la espalda dispuesta a marcharse.  
- _Espera_ \- la detiene. Da un largo sorbo y finalmente la mira - _No he dicho que no._

De nuevo en el mismo callejón, la misma hora, la misma moto, distinta mujer.  
La besa desordenadamente. No es lo mismo, no sabe igual, no se siente igual.  
- _Espero que folles igual de bien que besas_ \- dice ella en un absurdo intento por encenderlo.  
 _-¡No hables! -_ gruñe él. No quiere escucharla, sólo quiere cerrar los ojos e imaginar que es otra persona, y para ello necesita apartar sus labios de los de ella, porque no es lo mismo, su lengua es exageradamente posesiva y hambrienta, extraña aquellos suaves y tímidos movimientos que una vez, dos semanas atrás, experimentó.  
Acaricia sus muslos. No hay tersura, no hay suavidad, y no se estremece cuando sus manos recorren cada una de sus piernas.  
Ella acaricia su pecho masculino por encima de la camisa, es breve, suave, pero su cuerpo se tensa al instante ante la sensación.  
- _No me toques_ \- segundo aviso, esta vez casi matándola con la mirada.  
Besa su cuello. Ella gime, un gemido automático, falso, creado sólo para agradar al cliente.  
Su aroma... su perfume es fuerte, molesto, irrita sus sentidos. Se aparta con un gruñido de irritación.  
Acaricia sus pechos, demasiado duros, exageradamente grandes en sus manos. Ella vuelve a gemir, un gemido tan falso que casi le dan ganas de reír.  
La mira a los ojos. Ojos azules, pero... no... no es lo mismo. Se aparta de ella lentamente, dejándola sentada sobre la moto, con la falda remangada y sus piernas extendidas mostrando su sexo.  
- _¿Qué te pasa cariño?_ \- pregunta ella con mirada y voz seductora extendiendo sus piernas aún más. Sabe que a ella no le importa lo que le pase, no está preocupada por él, nadie se preocupa por él.  
-No eres ella - gruñe con desdén.  
Ella se baja lentamente de la moto y balancea sus caderas mientras se dirige a paso firme hacia él, con esa sonrisa que empieza a irritarle.  
\- _Vamos hombretón, yo soy quien tú quieres que sea, demuestra lo que sabes hacer_ \- le insta, acariciando sus anchos hombros.  
Es demasiado para él.  
- _¡HE DICHO QUE NO ME TOQUES, PUTA BARATA!_ \- grita apartándola de él de un empujón haciéndola tropezar.  
La mira con la máxima expresión de odio dibujada en su rostro, ella arquea una ceja intentando comprender su reacción.  
- _¿A ti que coño te pasa, imbécil?_ -le grita con violencia.  
Él se limita a mirarla sin decir nada, mientras fuma tranquilamente uno de sus cigarrillos. Intenta comprender lo que ha pasado, lo que ha sentido, o mejor dicho, lo que no ha sentido. Ella es joven, atractiva, tiene un buen cuerpo, es el tipo de mujer que no habría tenido problemas en follar dos semanas atrás, pero hoy... su mente, sus sentidos, e incluso su maldita polla, que tiende a empalmarse por cualquier chorrada, no ha querido reaccionar...  
Arroja un par de billetes al suelo pagando por unos servicios que no ha recibido pero que, igualmente, no habría disfrutado, porque no habría sido lo mismo.

* * *

Dos grietas, hay dos pequeñas grietas en el marco de la ventana cerrada, son pequeñas, pero lo suficientemente grandes como para que su alma pueda escapar por ellas y dejar su cuerpo abandonado en el colchón a merced de su marido. No se mueve, no hace nada, los puños cerrados fuertemente sobre las sábanas y las piernas abiertas.  
Una embestida tras otra, su frágil cuerpo se agita bajo el de él, su enorme mano fija sobre su rostro, obligándola a girar la cabeza, a no mirarle, su aliento gélido sobre su oído recordándole lo puta que es y lo agradecida que debe de estar de tenerle. Su pecho sudoroso sobre el de ella, sus gemidos de placer, sólo su placer, el de ella no importa, no es más que un recipiente vacío cuya única función es estar receptiva para ser llenada.  
Su mirada está perdida en alguna parte, su mente viajando hacia otro lugar, un lugar mejor, un recuerdo mejor:  
Unas manos que acarician su cuerpo, que recorren su silueta sin descanso, unos labios ansiosos por explorar cada rincón de su ser sin olvidar un sólo recoveco, un hombre... un desconocido que se preocupó y consiguió darle placer.  
Su lengua explorando donde ningún otro hombre exploró antes, sus dedos acariciando su núcleo mientras la penetraba con una extraña mezcla de fiereza y dulzura, y sus ojos... sus penetrantes ojos azules mirándola fijamente.  
De repente sus propios gemidos la sacan de su trance, sí, está gimiendo, y sus paredes pulsan oprimiendo el miembro de su marido que corre con fuerza llenándola ante la sensación.  
Él le sonríe, no es una sonrisa amable, está cargada de odio, de prepotencia, de superioridad, de poder.  
Se acerca a su oído  
- _Mucho llorar, mucho quejarte pero luego bien que lo disfrutas ¿Eh, puta estéril?_  
Ella no le responde, él tampoco espera que lo haga. Se levanta dejándola allí tumbada aún en la misma posición.  
Se siente extraña, no sabe si reír o llorar. Ha tenido un orgasmo pensando en aquel desconocido, ha sentido placer, casi llega a pensar que ha estado bien, pero en el momento en el que restos del semen de su marido escapan de su interior deslizándose por su muslo, recuerda que no ha sido lo mismo.


	4. Yo te creo

**4\. Yo te creo**

Estaba siendo una mañana tranquila, un viaje por carretera hasta la zona del pinar, donde la asociación de caza a la que Ed pertenecía iba a celebrar su barbacoa anual. Nunca había estado antes, pero su marido insistió debido a que todos sus amigos acudían con sus mujeres, por lo que se vistió con la ropa más espantosa que tenía y salió al mundo.

Le gustaba salir, ya que, por alguna extraña razón, Ed era el hombre perfecto fuera de las cuatro paredes del hogar. Era atento con ella, cariñoso, amable... nadie podía imaginar que, al llegar a casa, nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta, ella recibiría una paliza por algún comentario, algún chiste que rió, alguna mirada que dirigió... cualquier cosa...

Intentaba evitar provocarlo lo máximo que podía, se mantenía callada, limitándose a hablar sólo cuando le preguntaban y dando respuestas cortas, cabizbaja, sin mirar a nadie a los ojos, era una experta en caminar mirándose a los pies. Pero eso también le molestaba. Si era amable y risueña era una puta deseando abrirse de patas a cualquiera de ellos, y si se mantenía callada era una zorra amargada que parecía no ser feliz en su matrimonio ¿Y acaso era mentira? Por lo que adoptó el papel de zorra amargada, y así al menos podía sentir que las palizas llevaban algo de verdad.

El lugar era hermoso, verde, frondoso, rodeado de helechos y centenarios pinos doncel que se alzaban orgullosos cargados de piñas que amenazaban con precipitarse al suelo, desperdigando los preciados piñones que albergaban en su interior y que darían fruto a nuevos pinos que crecerían a la sombra de sus majestuosos ancestros.

A pocos metros podía ver una fuente natural, a la que se accedía cruzando un puente de madera y donde la gente se acercaba con decenas de garrafas de botellas de agua vacías dispuestas a llenarlas y cargarlas en el maletero del coche.

Hay mesas de madera de picnic y barbacoas dispuestas alrededor de ellas, y al fondo una amplia cabaña de madera.

Baja del coche. Olía a naturaleza, a resina de pino y leña quemada, podía oír el rumor del agua, el crujir de las ramas de los árboles y el canto de los pájaros sólo perturbado por el murmullo de medio centenar de voces humanas que se acercaban a ellos con los brazos abiertos

 _-Ella es mi mujer, Caro_ l -la presenta en sociedad. Besan sus mejillas, hacen algún chiste... Nombres vienen y van, pero pocos recordará. ¿Para qué? los verá de año en año y nada más. No habrá quedadas para tomar algo, tardes "de chicas", llamadas telefónicas para saber como está... No, las amistades era algo prohibido en su día a día, pero quizás así era mejor, no tendría que dar explicaciones sobre el nuevo moretón en su cuello, o porqué tiene los ojos llorosos.

Mantiene la cabeza baja, mirando sus pies dentro de esas sandalias dignas de una mujer con artrosis y no de alguien de poco más de treinta, y se limita a asentir y sonreír con cortesía los comentarios de los que la rodean.

* * *

No le gusta esto, aún no ha llegado y ya quiere irse. En la radio suena _You're Beautiful_ de _James Blunt_ , y eso no hace más que aumentar su odio. Aborrece esa canción.

- _No sé para que coño vamos a ese sitio_ -refunfuña desde el asiento trasero de la camioneta donde el cadáver de un ciervo lo mira con ojos negros y brillantes.

 _-Nadie te obligó a venir_ -le recuerda su padre que ya va por su quinta cerveza del día.

No, nadie le obligó a ir, pero si no va, su padre se encargaría de hundir su reputación aún más. Luego llegarían rumores, mentiras que irían creciendo, y allá donde fuera alguien lo señalaría, y allá dónde hubiese un puesto de trabajo él sería rechazado con excusar absurdas.

- _También puedes bajarte si quieres_ -bromea Merle, aumentando la velocidad de la camioneta, siendo consciente de que está sobrepasando el límite de velocidad, pero no importa, es un Dixon, para los Dixon no hay leyes.

Apoya la cabeza contra la ventana, con una mirada de odio de tal intensidad que podría romper el cristal. Él estará allí. recuerda para sí. Ese capullo por el que estuvo seis meses en prisión sin haber hecho nada malo, aparte de darle una merecida paliza. Pero claro, ese imbécil era poli, un puto madero corrupto admirado por todos por conseguirles licencias de caza y hacer la vista gorda cuando cazaban en zonas o temporadas prohibidas. ¿Y él? Él era la escoria de los Dixon, la oveja negra. Sin pruebas, sin testigos¿A quién iban a creer?

La camioneta reduce velocidad cuando comienza a adentrarse en terreno salvaje. Se agita violentamente con cada bache y resalte del camino. Las profundas raíces de los pinos ganan terreno, reclamando lo que es suyo y levantando el asfalto.

Finalmente frena.

Ya le llega el olor a barbacoa, a sudor humano, a odio...

Mira sus manos nervioso intentando reunir las fuerzas para salir del coche.

-¡ _Will_! -grita un hombre al verlos llegar - _¿Qué tal va todo viejo?_

Risas, abrazos, halagos, buenas palabras... eso era todo lo que se escuchaba de Will Dixon. Un padre ejemplar que se quedó viudo de forma cruel e inesperada, dejándolo al cargo de dos niños pequeño que supo criar lo mejor que pudo.

Ese grupo de paletos creía todo lo que salía por su boca. Daban igual los antecedentes penales, las denuncias por maltrato, por abandono de un menor... Que ignorase a su hijo pequeño hasta tal punto que pasó varios días perdido en el bosque cuando no era más que un niño y ni siquiera lo echó en falta ¿Cómo iban a creer eso? Will Dixon era un ciudadano ejemplar.

 _Toc toc_

Unos golpes en la ventana le obligan a levantar cabeza.

 _-Vamos cupido, sal del coche_ -Le insta Merle abriendo la puerta de par en par.

Oh sí, Cupido, casi se había olvidado de ese apodo ¿La razón? Preferir utilizar una ballesta antes que un arma de fuego, por lo visto no era un arma para hombres, otro motivo más para ser la vergüenza de la familia Dixon.

Daryl baja del coche lentamente, como si su cuerpo estuviese afectado por una fuerza de gravedad mucho mayor dentro de esa cabina.

Al instante siente todos los ojos posados sobre él. Murmullos, susurros y frases pronunciadas adrede más altas de lo normal sólo para provocarlo.

 _-¿Qué hace aquí?_

 _-¿Cómo se atreve a venir después de lo que hizo?_

Se abre paso entre la gente, algunos se apartan como si tuviese algo contagioso, otros escupen a sus pies o profesan dolorosos insultos.

-¡ _Daryl, o te comportas este año o no te vuelvo a traer!_ -grita su padre como si de un crío inquieto se tratase - _De verdad, yo ya no sé que hacer con este chico. Casi 30 años y perdido en la vida_. -le escucha decir. No está perdido, esta marcado por un apellido, por una fama que ni siquiera era suya y que no le permitía avanzar.

Agarra un botellín de cerveza y se sienta sobre la raíz levantada de un árbol apartado de todos, donde no pueden verle, pero él puede observarlos, y permitirse recordar que, ni es el único ni el que más pecados tiene:

- _ **Shane**_ : Policía, roba la droga incautada para luego venderla, se acuesta con la mujer de su mejor amigo y presume de ello.

- **Negan** : Su mujer está enferma de un cáncer terminal y él pasa el tiempo follándose todo lo follable. Se cree dueño y señor de todo.

- _ **Simon**_ : Es la putita de Negan, se cree gracioso y que es es alguien, pero sólo vive a la sombra de su amo.

- _ **Gregory**_ : Le gusta aparentar, presumir de lo que tiene o hace. Dice haber cazado leones en África, pero se caga en sus pantalones con el ulular de un búho.

- _ **Spencer**_ : Niño mimado, enchufado en el ayuntamiento, ganando dinero sin trabajar, y creyéndose superior a todos por ser hijo de quien es y tener la escopeta y el equipo más caro del mercado, pero nadie lo ha visto cazar algo en la vida.

 _ **Ed**_ : ¿Qué decir de ese idiota? Él...

Su mente se olvida de todo, no sabe dónde está, qué hora es, qué día, qué mes, qué año... incluso ha olvidado su nombre.

Su corazón palpita al borde del infarto, comienza a sudar, las manos le tiemblan. Ella está ahí, no hay confusión. Casi le cuesta reconocerla con esa camisa dos tallas mas grande de la que le corresponde, esos espantosos pantalones pesqueros y su precioso cabello recogido en una desordenada coleta. Pero es ella, el mismo rostro angelical, los mismos labios ligeramente asimétricos, los mismos ojos... esos deslumbrantes ojos...

Aprieta el botellín con fuerza. Se muerde el pulgar nervioso intentando pensar qué hacer. ¿Acercarse? ¿Saludar? ¿Se acordaría de él? Y por otro lado ¿Qué hacía allí?

Ella aún no le ha visto, es imposible que pueda verlo, es ajena a su presencia, por lo que le da tiempo a pensar qué hacer. Se siente idiota, un mes esperando volver a verla y ahora que la tiene delante lo único que puede hacer es observarla como un puto pervertido.

* * *

 _-Increíble, como puede tener el descaro de presentarse aquí -_ murmura una mujer que está cortando finas cuñas de queso.

- _Después de lo que hizo... Aún debería estar en la cárcel_ -añade otra que apila los vasos de plástico en varios torres del mismo tamaño.

 _-¿Tú que opinas Carol?_ -pregunta la primera mujer. Ambas la miran interrogante.

Carol alza la vista del plato de plástico que estaba llenando de patatas fritas.

 _-Oh, uh, Y...yo no sé de lo que habláis_ -confiesa con timidez volviendo a su tarea. Era cierto, no estaba prestando atención, siente los ojos de su marido en su nuca, atento a sus movimientos, a algo que poder reprocharle al llegar a casa. Quizás se pase días sin hablarle, y ella tenga que rogarle por su perdón a pesar de no tener ni idea de qué ha hecho mal.

 _-El chico que le dio la paliza a tu marido el año pasado, está aquí_ -le pone al día una de las mujeres. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Patri? ¿Petra? ¿Pilar? ¿Paula? Su nombre empezaba por P, eso seguro.

Carol mira aterrada. Recuerda ese día, cuando la llamaron del hospital para decirle que Ed había sido agredido. Recordaba su ojo morado, el labio partido, la cara hinchada, las tres costillas rotas, su cuerpo lleno de cardenales y el tiempo que estuvo cuidando amorosamente de él sin recibir una mísera sonrisa de agradecimiento. Todo lo contrario, todo lo hacía mal... Incluso lesionado tenía la fuerza suficiente para agredirla, desde llamarla puta hasta lanzar un vaso de cristal que se hizo añicos en su nuca.

 _-¿Aquí? P-pero él es peligroso ¿Y si lo intenta otra vez?_

 _-Bueno, por suerte tenemos a Ed para frenarlo de nuevo y todos estaremos en alerta vigilando sus movimientos_ -Dice la mujer morena que tiene un característico lunar en la zona izquierda del rostro junto al labio inferior.

Aún le costaba creer que Ed hiciese eso ¿Ed? ¿Su Ed haciendo algo noble? era policía sí, pero para lo único que servía era para asegurarse de que ella no se atreviese a denunciarle, y aunque lo hiciera ¿Quién la iba a creer? Con lo bueno, cariñoso y atento que era con ella a ojos de los demás.

* * *

Daryl camina por los senderos del pinar, respirando el fresco aroma de los pinos intentando alejarse de la gente, despejar su mente, aclarar sus ideas. Esperaba recibir odio, rechazo, insultos... y así fue, pero por nada del mundo esperaba encontrarla allí.

Quiere acercarse a ella ¿Pero para qué? ¿Qué esperaba conseguir? Aún no entiende esa extraña necesidad tan creciente en su interior y que con los días iba a más. ¿Cómo acercarse? ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo reaccionar si no se acordaba de él? ¿Y si no era más que otro polvo de una noche en su lista? Por Dios, no sabía absolutamente nada de ella. No era la primera vez que se acostaba con una mujer de la que ni se molestaba en saber su nombre, de hecho, era el tipo de sexo que siempre buscaba. Entonces ¿Por qué ella era diferente? ¿Qué le había hecho esa mujer?

* * *

Carol se agacha para colocar las manos bajo la fuente, ha estado toda la mañana ayudando al resto de mujeres a preparar la carne para la barbacoa mientras que los hombres bebían y reían sin preocupaciones. Ellos cazan, ellas cocinan, así son las cosas desde que el mundo es mundo.

Sus dedos están teñidos de un amarillo enfermizo debido al aliño de la carne. Es difícil de quitar y hace lo que puede.

Le gusta esa zona, es tranquila, y el sonido del agua siempre le ha ayudado a relajarse. Recuerda una pequeña fuente que tenía, funcionaba con un sencillo motor, estaba colocada sobre la mesa del salón y solía enchufarla mientras leía, tranquilamente en el sofá. Sí... era agradable, hasta que un día Ed decidió que le molestaba y acabó lanzándola contra ella, con la suerte de que pudo esquivarla. El agujero que hizo aún está en la pared del salón.

Mira su reflejo en el espejo del río, apenas puede reconocer a la mujer que le devuelve la mirada, no es ella... echa de menos a la mujer que solía ser, la que salía de casa hasta la madrugada, que bailaba hasta que le dolían los pies y aún así sacaba tiempo para sus estudios.

Sus estudios... su trabajo... su sueño... lo echaba de menos...

Ed la apoyó en todo, pero en el momento en el que comenzó a trabajar, el día que su primera nómina llegó a casa y vio que ganaba más que él... Ese día todo se acabó. Licenciada en turismo, seis idiomas: Español, inglés, francés, alemán, italiano y japonés ¿Para qué? para pasar los días encerrada entre cuatro paredes sirviendo a su marido como buena esposa.

Un segundo reflejo llama su atención, una planta, un arbusto, lleno de unas vistosas flores blancas.

Se acerca a él.

Sostiene una flor entre sus manos acariciando sus pétalos blancos. Cuesta creer que algo tan hermoso y delicado florezca de un espantoso arbusto rodeado de espinas. Podría llevársela, secarla entre las hojas de un libro y enmarcarla. No se lo piensa más, la corta con cuidado de no pincharse y se la lleva con ella.

El campamento improvisado que tienen montado está a pocos pasos de dónde ella se encuentra. Camina a paso ligero, sujetando con delicadeza la flor entre sus manos.

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?_ -pregunta de sopetón una voz grave tras ella. Reconoce la voz. Sus brazos se quedan sin fuerzas y la flor cae al suelo meciéndose suavemente.

Está pálida, mareada, se niega a levantar la cabeza, a girarse, pero para su suerte o desgracia él si lo hace, camina hasta colocarse delante de ella, se inclina y recoge la flor con cuidado.

Él alza la vista, aún de cuclillas. De nuevo esos profundos ojos buscando los suyos.

Se incorpora, espera que le entregue la flor pero no ocurre.

 _-Es una rosa cherokee_ -le informa con voz pausada - _¿Conoces la leyenda?_

Ella niega aún con la cabeza gacha. Puede ver sus piernas, sus pantalones desgastados y sus botas embarradas. Lo ve mover los pies nervioso.

 _-La historia es que cuando los soldados Americanos le quitaron sus tierras a los indios, en su camino de lágrimas, las madres..._

 _-¡Aléjate de ella!_ -grita Ed en la distancia interrumpiendo el relato.

Carol alza la vista desconcertada sólo para encontrarse con un Ed furioso y fuera de sí acompañado por el resto de hombres del grupo.

 _-¿Estás bien cariño?_ -le pregunta una vez que llega a su lado.

Carol asiente de forma mecánica sin entender lo que pasa.

El corazón de Daryl se rompe en mil pedazos ¿Así que ese era todo el misterio de aquella noche un mes atrás? estaba casada... Y no con un hombre cualquiera, no, con Ed Peletier.

Maldice su mala suerte una y mil veces. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de ella, sólo un segundo hasta que siente que alguien le da un fuerte empujón y lo tira al suelo.

 _-¿Qué coño pretendías, eh?_ -Pregunta amenazante Shane que lo agarra del cuello de la camisa con furia.

Daryl lo aparta de un manotazo y se levanta lo más rápido que puede, irguiéndose cuan alto es.

 _-No pretendía nada_ -gruñe colocando su frente contra la de él.

- _Ah no, ¿No pretendías en convertirla en tu próxima víctima? ¿Qué pasa, no tienes para pagarte una puta? ¿O ni ellas están dispuesta a follar contigo?-_ escucha reír a Negan, con ese maldita risa que hace que le entren ganas de meterle el puño por la garganta y sacar sus cuerdas vocales para hacerlo callar.

 _-O tal vez eres tan siniestro que tu miserable polla sólo se levanta si la mujer está KO ¿Has probado la necrofilia?_ -Añade Simon uniendo sus risas a las de Negan.

 _-¿Qué ibas a usar esta vez ¿Eh? ¿También ibas a emborracharla o esta vez has traído alguna pastilla mágica de tu hermano? ¡Me avergüenzas! -_ Escupe su padre.

Un insulto tras otro, una broma tras otra, un corrillo de gente se forma a su alrededor y empiezan a atraer la atención de otros campistas.

 _-¡YO NO HICE NADA!_ -grita furioso, un grito que sale con tanta potencia que hace callar a todos al instante.

La busca con la mirada. Está aterrada, con la mejilla apoyada fuertemente contra el pecho de su marido, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la respiración tan acelerada que parece que está al borde de hiperventilar. Se le encoje el corazón, miedo es lo último que quiere hacerle sentir.

Le da la espalda, no puede seguir mirándola, no puede seguir viendo como ella escucha todos esos insultos que van dirigidos a él.

 _-¿Qué no hiciste nada? eso no es lo que dicen las pruebas -_ dice Gregory con voz temblorosa.

Lo ignora, sigue caminando, alejándose de todos lentamente, pero algo salvaje despierta dentro de él cuando escucha a Ed hablar.

 _-No eres más que un asqueroso violador._

Lo que le faltaba por oír...

-¡ _BASTARDO DE MIERDA!-_ gira con bravura y corre hacia él hasta que es interceptado por Merle y Shane.

 _¡TÚ! ¡FUISTE TÚ!_ -grita intentando zafarse de esos hombres que lo agarran con fuerza de los brazos _-¡Tú pretendías aprovecharte de ella! ¡Yo sólo la defendí! ¡Pero os negáis a creerme! ¿Por qué no-_

Un golpe seco en la nuca lo hace callar. Todo se vuelve negro y lo último que ve son sus ojos, sus preciosos y llorosos ojos.

* * *

Carol está sentada, bebiendo un vaso de Cocacola, distraída, mirando hacia la nada, sin ver nada, pero pensando en todo. Su mente está en marcha. Piensa en él, Daryl, ha escuchado a la gente pronunciar su nombre. Piensa en todos esos insultos, en todas esas frases hirientes, su rostro avergonzado, furioso, dolido... le dolió en el alma verlo así.

Mira hacia él, tardó varias horas en despertar tras el golpe que su propio padre le dio. Pensaba que lo habían matado, todos reían y hacían bromas sobre aquella posibilidad, incluso su familia. Ahora está sentado a los pies de un árbol, solitario, cabizbajo, lejos de todos. Recuerda aquella noche, un mes atrás, la pausa que hizo cuando ella cerró las piernas, como si esperase a que le dijese que se detuviera, su afán por hacerle sentir placer, cómo la miraba a los ojos en todo momento...

Mira a su marido, borracho, contando batallitas y chistes misóginos. Recuerda como le vuelve la cara para que no le mire mientras está sobre ella, como sigue a pesar de que le pide que pare, las veces que la fuerza de sus embistes la han sacado de su sueño...

Algo no encajaba ahí.

* * *

Daryl afila la punta de una rama con ayuda de su cuchillo hasta convertirla en una rudimentaria flecha. No la va a usar, sólo necesita una distracción para pasar el tiempo. Desea marcharse ya, pero tanto Merle como su padre parecían estar en su salsa.

Se siente mal, está acostumbrado a los insultos, al desprecio, pero no delante de ella. Su mirada de terror, auténtico pánico al saber que se había acostado con un violador.

Exactamente, se había acostado con un violador, pero no era él...

Seguramente se odiaba por ello, lo odiaba a él, se estaría maldiciendo y frotando su piel hasta hacerse sangrar para librarse de cualquier rastro de él.

Quiere correr hacia ella y suplicarle que le crea, y por otro lado quiere aceptar lo que ella piense, hacer como que le da igual, pasar de ella, como hace con todos. Seguir con su vida, olvidarla, tan sencillo como eso.

Unos pies entran en su campo de visión.

Alza la vista. Ahí está ella, bajo la luz de la luna, mirándole con esos ojos resplandecientes y mirada dulce.

De repente olvidar no le parece tan fácil.

Ella se agacha de cuclillas hasta estar a su altura, entrelazando sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Mira a su alrededor, nerviosa como si temiese que la viesen hablar con él.

 _-Yo te creo_ -le susurra con una suave sonrisa

 _-¿Qué?_ -La ha escuchado perfectamente, es una pregunta de sorpresa, confusión _. -Es tu marido_ -dice en un tono que casi se acerca al reproche. Después de todo lo que ha visto y oído, todo lo que le habrán contado, después de ver el estado en el que dejó a su marido...

 _-Y lo conozco mejor que nadie, por eso te creo_ -confiesa con una sonrisa amarga. _-Tú eres un buen hombre Daryl._

De nuevo esa frase amable, pero esta vez acompañada de su nombre que suena extrañamente excitante salido de sus labios. Esos labios...

A Carol no le da tiempo a reaccionar, se lanza hacia ella y la besa haciéndola caer hacia atrás por la inestabilidad de su posición. El beso es breve, pero intenso, se aparte de ella emitiendo un sonido húmedo.

La mira, busca sus ojos en la oscuridad.

 _-¿Quieres que pare?_ -susurra con su voz grave, apartándole con delicadeza un mechón de cabello que cae por su rostro tapándole parte del ojo derecho.

Ella mira hacia las luces, las hogueras, el bullicio de la gente... están demasiado cerca.

 _-No nos verán_ -susurra él, como si leyera su mente.

 _-Yo..._ -intenta aclarar sus ideas _-No soy esa clase de mujer, sólo iba a ser una noche_.

Él acaricia su rostro con suavidad, mirándola de esa forma tan extraña, como si fuese la primera vez que ve a una mujer.

 _-Yo te creo_ -susurra rozando sus labios, esperando que ella decida.

Carol piensa por un instante, alza una mano temblorosa para acariciar su rostro, pero él la detiene.

 _-No me toques_ -dice con suavidad, y besa su mano antes de dejarla ir.

 _-Lo siento_ -se disculpa.

Daryl vuelve a besar sus labios, con la misma suavidad, con la diferencia de que esta vez ella lo ve venir y puede reaccionar, relajarse y disfrutar del beso que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

- _Vamos_ -Él se incorpora y extiende su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

La guía entre los árboles, donde el follaje es más espeso y ni una sola voz humana llega a ellos.

La besa de nuevo, esta vez un beso necesitado, desesperado, su lengua reclamando la suya y haciéndose dueño de ella. El mismo sabor...

Su espalda choca contra la corteza de un árbol.

Daryl besa su cuello, con cuidado esta vez, procurando no dejar marcas, aunque no hay nada que desee más que fastidiar al cerdo de Ed Peletier, no piensa hacer nada que la implique a ella.

Su olor... hoy no lleva su perfume, pero su aroma natural permanece, huele a pinos, tierra húmeda, al sudor de todo el día. Es embriagador...

Besa su garganta, sus clavículas.

Sube su espantosa camisa y sujetador a la vez dejando sus pechos al descubierto, los palpa de nuevo, dibujando con sus dedos su contorno. La misma suavidad, el mismo sabor. Tan perfectos en sus manos...

Carol aprieta los labios intentando ahogar los gemidos, respirando pesadamente ante la sensación de sus caricias, de sus labios, de sus ojos y esa forma que tiene de mirar su cuerpo. No se puede creer que lo esté haciendo de nuevo, con su marido y los amigos de este a escasos metros. Con el mismo desconocido al que ahora puede poner nombre.

Lo siente desabrochar sus pantalones y meter la mano en el interior de sus bragas. No está acostumbrada a ser tocada así, y no puede evitar sentir vergüenza cuando sus dedos juegan con su interior, tan inusualmente húmedo y tan preparado para él.

Él la mira mientras acaricia su centro de placer, su rostro está a un palmo del de ella, sus respiraciones se mezclan y no aparta los ojos de ella, no quiere, no puede, necesita estar atento a cada gesto, cada gemido. Ver como se muerde el labio, la forma que echa la cabeza hacia atrás con la boca entreabierta en un grito silencioso de placer. Le parece fascinante la sinceridad con la que reacciona su cuerpo.

Es el mismo placer, el mismo cosquilleo creciendo en su interior, la misma presión en el bajo vientre.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza.

- _Mírame_ \- ordena él. Carol obedece y su penetrante mirada es lo único que ve cuando su orgasmo llega, tan intenso que siente como sus piernas se debilitan, y caería al suelo si no fuese por el firme agarre que tiene sobre ella.

Saca sus dedos de su interior y se los lleva a la boca. Carol mira perpleja cómo degusta su sabor, cómo parece disfrutar de ello, es excitante.

Daryl se deja caer de rodillas, besa su vientre firme, su costado, muerde suavemente el hueso de la cadera. No deja una parte de su cuerpo sin recorrer.

Ella lleva su mano a su cabello pero él se la retira al instante. Lo había olvidado: prohibido tocar.

Tira de sus pantalones y ropa interior hacia abajo, despacio, besando cada palmo de pierna que queda al descubierto, hasta que la prenda se arremolina alrededor de sus tobillos

-Termina de quitártelos -ordena viendo como ella obedece y sale de ellos mientras él se ocupa de los suyos propios. No se los quita, sólo los baja lo suficiente como para poder liberar su palpitante miembro de los confines de su prisión. Él parece agradecerlo, lleva en posición de ataque desde el momento en el que le dijo Yo te creo.

Le recoloca el sujetador y baja su camiseta con cuidado volviendo a cubrir su torso.

 _-No quiero que te arañes la espalda con la corteza del árbol_ \- se ve en la necesidad de aclarar cuando ve su mirada de extrañeza.

Acto seguido la sube, instándola a rodearlo con sus hermosas piernas. Y casi sin quererlo, como si su miembro impaciente conociese su camino, la penetra sin previo aviso deslizándose suavemente, y ajustándose a ella sin dificultad alguna.

Ella gime y se aferra con fuerza a su camisa procurando no rozar su piel, es algo complicado, pero por otro lado, está atrapada entre su cuerpo y el árbol, y la sostiene con tanta fuerza que podría soltarse y aún así no caería.

 _-Si lo llego a saber traigo un puto condón_ -resuella él contra su oído, recordando que es la segunda vez que lo está haciendo sin protección, con ella. No era algo usual en él, pero la primera vez no iba buscando un encuentro sexual, y ahora pues, no sabía que estaría allí.

Ella gime, balbucea algo e intenta buscar las palabras en el interior de una mente sumida en el placer.

 _-Yo, yo no puedo tener hijos -logra articular._

Él la mira a los ojos ante su confesión y la besa. Es un beso suave y lento que desentona con la feroz fuerza de sus embestidas. Es algo extraño y nuevo pero excitante.

La sujeta sólo con el brazo izquierdo, mientras que con el derecho explora su cuerpo. Sus suaves piernas fuertemente cerradas alrededor de sus caderas, su torso cubierto por la camisa, sus brazos suaves y pálidos, su cuello, su garganta...

Quiere preguntarle cuanto tiempo duraron las marcas, que sentía cuando las veía, si le gustó, si pensó en él, si lo buscó... pero siente un miedo atroz por conocer la respuesta.

Se inclina un poco más sobre ella, consiguiendo así que su pene roce su clítoris con cada ir y venir.

Ella gime ante la sensación, le encanta ese sonido. Siente como sus piernas se tensan a su alrededor, como sus manos se cierran en un puño enrollando su camisa en el interior.

La siente temblar, pequeñas pulsaciones que le dicen que está cerca. Acelera el ritmo, rezando para que llegue pronto porque él no aguantará más. A decir verdad, le sorprende lo que está aguantando.

Llevaba un mes sin sexo con otra mujer, jugando al _solitario_ casi cada noche cada vez que recordaba la sensación de besarla, acariciarla, saborearla, estar dentro de ella... y ahora que esas sensaciones han vuelto se debate entre dejarse ir y disfrutar o hacer que el tiempo se detenga y no salir nunca de su interior

- _Daryl_ -gime ella cuando su orgasmo llega recorriendo su cuerpo en un intenso placer.

Es demasiado para él; su rostro, su interior pulsando sobre él, el sonido de su nombre escapando de sus labios... quiere aguantar, dios sabe que lo intenta, pero es imposible frenarlo y se deja ir en su interior, llenándola mientras aún siente las últimas réplicas de su orgasmo.

Están nariz contra nariz, ambos respirando con dificultad, ella con los ojos cerrados, él sin poder cerrarlos. A esa distancia puede fijarse en las pecas que tiene salteadas por su nariz y mejillas, lo largas que son sus pestañas, la perfecta curva de sus cejas...

 _-Abre los ojos_ -dice en un ahogado suspiro.

Lo hace, y de nuevo se pierde en ellos; en sus pupilas dilatadas, en los distintos tonos de azul que lo componen, en esa luz propia que tiene.

Carol no termina de comprender. Está tan maravillada, como extrañada, debería ponerle nerviosa la forma que tiene de mirarla, pero no lo hace, es relajante, tanto como el sonido del agua.

La besa una última vez antes de bajarla despacio, deslizándose fuera de ella, dejándola vacía, sintiendo como su semen escapa de su interior y se desliza por sus muslos.

- _Toma_ -dice él sacando un trapo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Ella lo recoge, se siente tímida y vulnerable mientras está limpiando sus muslos ante la atenta mirada de él.

Mira el trapo manchado, no sabe si devolvérselo, tirarlo... pero él responde a sus dudas quitándoselo y volviendo a guardarlo en su pantalón.

 _-Deberías regresar_ -le recomienda cuando se ha terminado de abrochar los pantalones.

- _Debería_ -dice en un melancólico suspiro mirando hacia las luces.

 _-Gracias de nuevo, Dary_ l -agradece antes de emprender el camino de vuelta.

De nuevo esa frase, ese agradecimiento sincero.

-¡ _Espera_! -La detiene él al recordar algo. Mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca la rosa cherokee.

 _-Oh, mi flor_ -exclama emocionada como una niña pequeña el día de navidad. _-Gracias por tercera vez -sonríe sincera._

Él se encoje de hombros con modestia.

 _-No tuve la oportunidad de devolvértela antes._

Sonríe comprensiva.

 _-Adios Daryl, eres maravilloso, no lo olvides_ -vuelve a emprender el camino _-Por cierto, me llamo Carol, no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo antes_ -añade con timidez antes de finalmente desaparecer entre las sombras.

Carol, Carol, Carol, recordaría su nombre toda su vida.

De nuevo está sólo, y de nuevo esa extraña sensación oprimiéndole el pecho.

* * *

Las cinco de la mañana, Carol está muerta, deseando llegar a casa y poder dormir, aunque antes recibirá la tradicional paliza _postsalida_ con el añadido de borrachera del quince.

Mira a Daryl, cabizbajo mientras su padre y su hermano hacen chistes comentarios crueles sobre él

Acaricia la flor que tiene entre sus manos, tan hermosa y delicada a pesar de haber crecido entre espinas... Quiere irse, pero por otro lado... No, qué locura. Sacude la disparatada idea de la cabeza y entra en el coche. El asiento del conductor esta vez, le toca conducir.

* * *

Daryl entra en la camioneta, la ve alejarse en su viejo Jeep, no sin antes compartir una última mirada que hace que se hunda aún más en su asiento.

Conduce él, y de nuevo esa maldita canción suena en la radio. La sigue odiando, pero más aún cuando comprende el significado de la letra y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas sin saber por qué.

* * *

 **Hola, no suelo añadir comentarios tras los capítulos, pero me apetecía acercarme a vosotros.** **Espero que os esté gustando la historia, si tenéis alguna crítica o sugerencia serán bienvenidas :)**

 **Quería comentaros una curiosidad:** **La canción "You're beautiful" no tenía pensado añadirla, pero comenzó a sonar cuando escribía la escena en la que él la mira fijamente tras hacer el amor y me pareció hermoso.**

 **Escribo desde el móvil y a altas horas de la noche que es cuando tengo tiempo, suelo revisar varias veces el texto, pero puede que se me escape algo. Si notáis algún error hacédmelo saber, os lo agradecería mucho :)**

 **Un saludo :)**


	5. Ahora lo entiendo todo

**5\. Ahora lo entiendo todo**

Carol mira su reflejo en el espejo. Donde unas horas antes unas manos habían estado acariciandola y donde unos labios la habían besado, ahora había golpes y moretones.

Por lo general sus golpes iban dirigidos a su vientre, pecho, espalda, zonas poco visibles a ojos ajenos.  
Pero estaba borracho, fuera de sí, no pensaba, sólo actuaba y ahora su cuerpo era un mapa.

Nada más entrar por la puerta una fuerte patada en la espalda la dejó tumbada en el suelo, indefensa, a su merced. Una patada tras otra mientras la insultaba una y otra vez.  
Preguntó por qué lo hacía, como si necesitase motivos para golpearla.  
Él gruñó un _"algo habrás hecho"_ y continuó golpeándola. Patadas, puñetazos, para finalmente arrastrarla por el cabello y echarla a la calle como si de un pobre perro callejero se tratase.  
Desde las siete de la mañana hasta las doce del medio día estuvo sentada sobre el felpudo que la recibía con un _Welcome_.  
Pasó frío, dolor, sollozaba echa un ovillo deseando que se la tragase la tierra.  
¿Su mayor preocupación? El qué dirán. Agradecía la existencia del muro empedrado a media altura que rodeaba su casa, protegiéndola de ojos curiosos.  
Pasado el medio día, Ed abrió la puerta. No hubo disculpas ni remordimientos, se limitó q escupirle un " _dúchate_ " y marchó al trabajo como si nada.  
Quizás tenía una costilla rota, una luxación en el hombro o cualquier cosa que requiriese una visita urgente al hospital. Pero a él le daba igual.

Se arrastró al interior de la casa y cerró la puerta tras ella.

" _Algo habrás hecho_ " piensa en esa frase. Oh sí, algo había hecho, si él supiera...  
Sentirse viva, deseada, eso es lo que había hecho. Y no con un hombre cualquiera, no, con Daryl Dixon, sí, ese " _violador_ ", ese hombre despreciado por todos cuyo único verdadero delito fue apalizar a su marido para salvar a una pobre inocente de las garras de él.

Siempre dudó de la palabra de Ed, y más de una vez estuvo tentada a ir a la cárcel y escuchar la versión del detenido. Debió haberlo hecho y quizás lo habría librado de aquellos 6 meses por intento de violación y golpear a un agente de autoridad. Pero sería su palabra contra la de Ed, la de Shane e incluso el padre y hermano de Daryl. No habría conseguido nada...

Ed sabía de sobra, que aquella tarde, él no pretendía violarla. Por Dios, le estaba contando una historia sobre la rosa, sólo eso, un comportamiento totalmente inocente, pero todo el mundo acudió allí a gritarle, humillarle, llamarle violador, a recordarle lo que todos creían que había hecho.  
Recuerda la desesperación e impotencia de sus palabras cuando decía sin decirlo, " _Por favor, creedme"._  
Ella le creyó antes siquiera de conocerlo y no pudo evitar hacérselo saber, tenía la impresión de que necesitaba escucharlo, aunque no esperaba que acabase como acabó.  
Se echa a reír, no, no esperaba para nada tener relaciones contra un árbol bajo la luz de la luna.  
¿Se arrepiente?  
En absoluto.

* * *

Frotar y frotar, eso es lo que tiene que hacer. Frotar y seguir frotando aquel trapo rojo sobre la vieja pila de piedra situada en el jardín trasero que más bien parecía un depósito de chatarra.  
Extiende la tela y la mira minuciosamente, buscando cualquier resto de semen rebelde que aún quedase pegado sobre ella.

Estuvo tentado a no lavarlo, a dejarlo tal y como está como recuerdo de esa noche, pero en el momento en el que su cabeza pudo pensar con claridad se dio cuenta de la soberana guarrada que estaba planteándose.

De nuevo no ha dormido, como si aquella mujer le robase el sueño.  
- _Carol_ -susurra su nombre en voz baja, pronunciándolo por primera vez. Suena hermoso, y le resulta algo cómico que rime con el suyo. Casi como si estuviesen destinados a ser pronunciado juntos.  
Casi...

Quiere verla, desea verla, necesita verla. Sólo han pasado unas horas pero ya se siente vacío. No entiende esa maldita obsesión con ella, pero es todo en lo que puede pensar.  
Podría verla, conoce su dirección ¿Quién no conoce la dirección de Ed Peletier?  
Podría conducir hasta allí, llamar a la puerta, y entonces... ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué narices anhela tanto? ¿Sexo? podrían volver a hacerlo, pero ¿Y luego? de nuevo ese vacío, esa necesidad de tenerla cerca, esa necesidad de... de hacerla suya...  
Pero era imposible, ella pertenecía a Ed Peletier, él es el hombre que duerme con ella todos los días, que la acaricia, besa y...  
Sacude la cabeza, tendría que aprender a vivir con esa sensación, esa maldita y extraña sensación.

Escucha a Merle y Will hablar en el interior de la casa. Aún están vivos, para su desgracia... Estuvo tentado a dejarlos dormir bocarriba, quizás con suerte se ahogarían en su propio vómito, pero ya tenía demasiadas etiquetas negativas: Ladrón, marica, inútil, escoria, bestia, animal, peligroso, violador... no tenía interés en agregar la de asesino por muy suculenta que fuese la idea de no volver a oírlos en su desgraciada vida.

 _"Adiós Daryl, eres maravilloso, no lo olvides_ " Recuerda su frase una y otra vez.  
" _Maravilloso_ " esa etiqueta era nueva, la primera vez que alguien decía algo positivo sobre él sin necesidad de pagar por ello.  
" _Maravilloso_ " cuanto más lo decía más le gustaba, casi llegaba a creérselo.  
Casi...

* * *

Carol gime de dolor ante la visión de su torso desnudo Los moretones de la semana pasada se han ido, pero llegan unos nuevos, son pequeños, pero dolorosos.  
Un puñetazo entre las costillas, una quemadura de cigarrillo en la clavícula, un mordisco a maldad en el pezón derecho... ¿La razón? Sonreír al repartidor de pizzas tras darle la propina. Daba igual que el muchacho no tuviese más de 18 años, ella era una fulana que iba provocando a los hombres para poder follárselos.  
" _Qué sería de ti si no me hubieses conocido"_ recuerda que le dijo mientras pateaba su vientre.  
¿Qué sería de ella? Bonita reflexión. Quizás su primera experiencia sexual habría sido mucho mejor, quizás habría experimentado mucho antes lo que era un orgasmo provocado por otra persona, como era que la tocasen, acariciasen y lamiesen cada rincón de su cuerpo.  
Estaría trabajando en lo que le apasionaba, vestiría la ropa que le gustaba sin tratar en todo momento de desexualizarse, quizás tendría un marido cariñoso y atento y ¿Por qué no? Un precioso niño que la llamase mamá.  
Se abraza el vientre y no puede evitar pensar que el motivo de su esterilidad es que está destrozada por dentro. Tantos golpes, tantas patadas, tantas costillas rotas...

Mientras Ed disfruta de la pizza con el televisor a todo volumen ella llora en silencio sobre las frías baldosas del suelo del baño.  
Una hora, dos... hasta que decide salir y enfrentarse a la realidad.  
Le tiemblan las piernas mientras camina por el pasillo.  
Lo conoce tan bien que puede saber su estado de ánimo con sólo ver su cara, escuchar su respiración, sus pasos, e incluso por el sonido de las llaves cuando abre la puerta de casa.  
Por suerte para ella, Ed duerme en el sillón del salón, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la garganta expuesta.  
Lo fácil que sería sencillamente... Sacude la cabeza, aterrada ante la monstruosa imagen que viene a su mente.

Abre la puerta de casa y sale al exterior con la excusa de ver el correo.  
Mira a su alrededor: un precioso barrio, lleno de gente, vecinos... se pregunta si oirán sus peleas y si lo hacen ¿Por qué no intervenir? Llamar a la policía, algo... pero quizás piensen que son cosas de pareja, que no pintan nada, que él es policía, un agente de autoridad, que quizás ella lo merezca...

Está sola en ese lugar, completamente sola, sin amigos, sin familia. Ah, la familia... recuerda el orgullo con el que su padre la acompañaba al altar, lo emocionado que estaba, la de veces que le dijo lo guapa que se veía, cuanto se parecía a su difunta madre y lo feliz que era de tenerla como hija.  
La última vez que lo vio.

Una mudanza tras otra, cada vez más lejos de sus seres queridos, llamadas por teléfono a escondidas para preguntar como estaba, mintiéndole sobre su matrimonio, sonriendo amargamente cuando él le recordaba lo buen hombre que era Ed mientras ella temblaba de miedo ante la posibilidad de que volviese a casa y la pillase hablando por teléfono.

Un día no cogió el teléfono, y una llamada del hospital al poco rato le informaba de que su padre estaba muy enfermo y le quedaban horas de vida.  
Ed no la dejó ir; le suplicó de rodillas, le rogó entre lágrimas que le permitiese verlo una última vez y poder despedirse. Pero él, lejos de apiadarse, pareció disfrutar de su necesidad y sufrimiento.  
Intentó salir a escondidas pero fue inútil, antes de llegar al coche él la agarró del brazo y la llevó de vuelta a su prisión.

Su padre murió solo, abandonado por su única hija, esa a la que tanto amor y apoyo dio. De la que tan orgulloso estaba...

El sonido de una moto reduciendo velocidad llama su atención.  
El motorista dirige la mirada hacia ella a través de su casco unos breves segundos y de nuevo acelera dejándola allí tan sola y perdida como estaba.

* * *

 _-Tú, follapavas ¿A dónde has ido con mi moto?_ -grita Merle tambaleándose.  
Mediodía y ya borracho, o drogado, no le importaba.

- _Tenía que echar una firma en el juzgado, la mierda de la condicional_ -responde lanzándole las llaves que aterrizan sobre su cara ante un Merle falto de reflejos.

Se quita las botas y se tumba con brusquedad en su vieja cama que se queja emitiendo un chirrido oxidado.

La ha visto, no tenía por qué pasar por su barrio pero lo hizo.  
No tenía por qué desacelerar pero lo hizo.  
Y la vio.  
Con el cabello húmedo recién duchada, ropa ancha y ojos tristes. Dios, parecía tan triste.  
Estuvo a punto de detener la moto y acercarse a preguntarle. Besarla, acariciar su cuerpo convertir esa tristeza en placer... pero entonces vio el coche de Ed.  
No, no quería más problemas, y menos en su territorio, donde podía tener cualquier excusa para enviarlo otra temporada a la sombra.

Sabe que debe olvidarse de ella, que lo suyo fue solo una aventura que no volverá a pasar. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo cuando a todas horas aparece en su mente? Mientras desayuna, mientras busca trabajo sin suerte ni descanso, mientras almuerza un triste bocadillo comprado en un puesto ambulante, mientras se ducha, mientras se masturba y trae su nombre a sus labios en el clímax de su placer...  
Mientras sueña... hasta su subconsciente la busca, la desea... con la diferencia de que en sus sueños ella no está casada, no lleva ese maldito anillo en su dedo. En sus sueños es la mujer del callejón, la del elegante vestido negro, la que lo empezó todo...  
A veces desea que todo hubiese quedado ahí, en un maldito polvo, que siguiese siendo una desconocida, sin nombre que gemir, sin apellido que odiar, sin dirección que visitar... quizás así todo sería más sencillo y no tendría el impulso de llamar a su puerta mientras Ed está trabajando y hacerla suya una vez más, todos los días, durante el resto de su vida.

Suspira ruidosamente, como si así pudiese librarse de sus pensamientos.  
Tenía que olvidarse de ella, desintoxicarse.  
 _"Tampoco es tan difícil, si lo hice con la droga puedo hacerlo con ella_ ". Se dice para sí, y casi se lo cree.  
Casi...

* * *

- _¿Lo has comprado todo?_ -pregunta Ed sin siquiera mirarla.  
- _Sí_ -susurra Carol con voz cansada. Los brazos le duelen de cargar con las bolsas, está cansada, sólo necesitaba 20 minutos, 20 minutos sentada en una silla, con la cabeza entre sus brazos y descansar, no dormir, sólo descansar.

- _¿Qué coño haces? ¡Los chicos llegarán pronto!_ -gruñe Ed.  
Ni un minuto le ha dado.

Abre las bolsas y comienza a guardar la compra.  
De la nevera a la despensa, de la despensa al baño, del baño a la nevera y así hasta que todos los objetos están colocados en sus respectivos armarios.

Se coloca el delantal, el día es caluroso, demasiado caluroso y no tiene el cuerpo para esto.  
 _-¿Otra vez? ¡Más lenta e irías hacia atrás! ¡Mueve ese culo gordo! -_ grita de nuevo Ed, dando órdenes desde el sofá.  
Tiene que preparar comida para... ¿Para cuantos? Comienza a contar: Negan, Simon, Shane, Will, Merle _¿Daryl? ¿Vendrá Daryl?_ Piensa para sí, ha perdido la cuenta, vuelta a empezar.

Una ensaladilla, pastel de carne, empanada. Todo hecho por ella, nada comprado, porque ¿Qué iban a decir sus amigos si les ponía comida pre-cocinada? Debía hacerlo ella, como buena esposa, aunque nadie se molestase en agradecérselo, en decir "¡ _Qué bueno está esto Carol!_ " No, nadie la tenía en cuenta. Ella era la eterna olvidada ese día.

La tarta, casi se olvida de la tarta, y las velas, Dios, tiene que ir a comprar las velas ¿Qué números? ¿Cuantos años...? Empieza a echar cuentas, su año de nacimiento, le resta el año en el que están... ¿En qué año estaban? 32, cumple 32.

Los invitados comienzas a llegar, ella abre la puerta una, otra, y otra vez. De la cocina al recibidor, del recibidor a la cocina, mientras Ed sigue sentado en el sofá.  
Ya están aquí y ella sin arreglar, y ni lo hará.  
Uno tras otro, la saludan con un par de besos o un " _¿Dónde está Ed?"_

Vuelve a la cocina. Daryl no ha acudido. No sabe si sentirse aliviada o defraudada.

Mete la tarta en la nevera. De merengue y crema como a él le gusta, y sobre ella, con compleja caligrafía está escrita la frase  
 **" _Feliz cumpleaños, Carol_ "**

* * *

Daryl almuerza una porción de pizza sentado en un banco de la calle viendo a la gente pasar.  
Lleva todo el día echando currículums en cualquier lado, desde un taller mecánico a una zapatería.  
Algunos comercios tienen el cartel de "Se busca empleado" desde hace meses, pero no lo llaman de ningún lado.  
Mira su currículum.  
Educación primaria y nada más, bueno sí, antecedentes por robo, agresión, consumo de estupefacientes, violación ¿Quién iba a querer contratar a alguien con ese historial?

Meterse a puto empezaba a ser una opción razonable.

Will y Merle estaban en casa de Ed. Era el cumpleaños de ese idiota, o algo así, no les prestó atención.  
Se planteó asistir sólo por verla a ella. Pero ¿Qué pintaba allí? Se pasaría el día viendo como Ed la abrazaba y besaba mientras los demás volvían a insultarle delante de ella.  
No... no era su plan ideal, aunque de todos modos no se libraba, Will ya le había avisado de que tendría que ir a recogerlos, lo cual se traducía en " _Vamos a bebernos hasta el agua de los floreros y acabaremos semiinconscientes en el suelo_ "

Tendría que verla, de nuevo, cara a cara un mes después de su segundo encuentro sexual. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Cómo actuar? Se siente nervioso de nuevo, su estómago cerrado de repente cuando sólo ha dado dos bocados de su porción de pizza.  
Las horas pasan lentas, está ansioso porque llegue el momento y a la vez porque no llegue nunca.

* * *

Carol necesita sentarse, lleva todo el día de pié y sus rodillas le piden descanso, pero no puede; si no es Ed, es Will, si no es Will es Negan.  
Pasa por delante de ellos, a servirles más cerveza, más comida o a cambiar de canal porque han perdido el mando a distancia.  
Alguien golpea su trasero, con tanta fuerza que se endereza al instante tras el ¡plas! Todos ríen, Shane ríe, Merle ríe, incluso Ed ríe, pero su mirada es dura y fría. Sabe lo que toca luego: paliza por haberlos provocado.  
Se aleja con la cabeza gacha, sintiéndose humillada y al borde del llanto.  
Llaman a la puerta. Se limpia las lágrimas y toma varias respiraciones profundas antes de abrir.  
- _Daryl_ -susurra despacio, y suena casi como un anhelo, ¿Acaso no lo era?

Ella está triste, se lo nota, lo ve en su mirada, en sus ojos brillantes, en sus gestos.  
- _¿Qué ocurre?_ Pregunta en voz baja agarrando suavemente su barbilla buscando sus ojos.

Le sorprende las libertades que se toma para tocarla, pero aún más la sensación de seguridad que le da cuando lo hace. Lo único que desea es enterrar el rostro contra su pecho, confesárselo todo y llorar, llorar hasta que todo se acabe.  
- _Estoy bien, sólo cansada_ -miente como buena actriz que es. - _¿Quieres tomar algo?_ -pregunta dándole la espalda.

Daryl la observa caminar por delante de él, con esa camisa ancha color rosa despintada por el uso, el espantoso pantalón de chándal gris, el delantal lleno de manchas, su cabello sucio recogido en una coleta despeinada y oliendo a sudor y cocina. Preciosa igualmente.  
¿Que si quería tomar algo? A ella.  
- _No, sólo vengo a por mi padre y hermano_ -responde en su lugar.

Carol lo guía hacia el salón, donde aquellas bestias hablaban, fumaban, y bebían como si fuera su último día en la tierra. Se para justo antes de llegar y lo mira como queriendo decirle algo.

- _¡Daryl Dixon!_ -La interrumpe Ed.  
Está amable, extrañamente amable con él. Mira hacia la mesa: cerveza, vodka, whisky, ron... Eso lo explicaba todo: no es más que un estúpido borracho feliz  
- _¡Ven aquí hombre! Coge una cerveza y celebra el cumpleaños de mi mujer con nosotros._

Daryl mira a Carol ¿Su cumpleaños? ¿Se suponía que esa fiesta era para ella?  
Carol se encoge de hombros en un gesto de _"es lo que hay, no lo puedo cambiar"_ y se echa a un lado para que pase.

- _Trae la tarta, cariño_. -ordena Ed.  
Órdenes y más órdenes.

Daryl bebe una cerveza en un rincón al fondo del salón, apartado de todos, deseando correr tras ella, entrar en aquella cocina y besarla, hacerla sentir bien, regalarle un feliz cumpleaños, total, todos están borrachos, ni cuenta se darían.

* * *

Carol saca la tarta de la nevera, no está todo lo fría que le gustaría pero no puede remediarlo. De todos modos no iban a agradecerlo.  
Saca las velas y las coloca sobre la superficie de nata.

- _32 años -_ dice una voz a su espalda que la arrincona contra el mostrador.

- _Dios, Daryl, me asustaste, ¿Qué haces aquí?_ -pregunta nerviosa notando su aliento en su nuca, su mano acariciando sus caderas y su notable excitación pegada a su trasero. - _¿Daryl? tú... yo... no... no podemos hacerlo, esto está... Dios_ -tartamudea nerviosa cuando él comienza a besar su cuello.  
No está bien, debe parar, ¿Por qué no puede parar? Él no habla, se limita a acariciar y besar su cuerpo. Su mano izquierda bajo su camisa, amasando sus pechos, pellizcando sus pezones, primero uno, luego otro. Su mano derecha maniobra sin dificultad en el interior de sus pantalones de chándal.  
Carol cierra las piernas con fuerza.

Daryl se detiene y espera a que hable.  
- _Daryl... no podemos, mírame, estoy sucia, sudada, tú no quieres_ -  
- _No me digas lo que quiero_ -la interrumpe volviendo al ataque -. _Abre las piernas_ -gruñe contra su oído. De nuevo besa su cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja, acaricia su vientre, sus pechos, hasta que consigue que ceda al placer y separa sus piernas para darle acceso completo a su cuerpo.  
Introduce un dedo en su interior, lo suficiente como para recoger sus jugos. Está tan húmeda, y su calor es tan excitante. Juega con su clítoris, círculos lentos y constantes al principio que van incrementando su velocidad conforme nota la tensión de su cuerpo. Dios, cómo la ha extrañado.

Carol se muerde el labio para ahogar los gemidos, tercer encuentro sexual con él y tercera vez que debe frenar sus muestras verbales de placer.  
Aún no se lo cree, apenas ha cruzado dos frases completas con él, no sabe nada de él, él no sabe nada de ella, pero ahí estaba otra vez, dándole un placer que no sabía que necesitaba.  
Las manos fuertemente cerradas en el borde de la encimera de mármol, los ojos cerrados disfrutando del placer, está cerca, lo siente.  
- _Daryl... no... no pares, por favor_ -ruega avergonzada por su necesidad. Y por primera vez desde que está casada, su ruego ha sido escuchado, él no para, al contrario, acelera el ritmo e introduce dos dedos en su interior, primero uno, luego otro, incrementando su placer mientras que su pulgar continúa jugando con su centro.

Ella respira con dificultad, decapitando gemidos que luchan por salir.

- _Abre los ojos -susurra en su oído_. Ella lo hace, y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que la estaba mirando, en todo momento la ha estado observando gracias al armario cristalera que está justo en frente de ella y en el cual se reflejaba claramente su rostro. Su excitado rostro.  
Se deja ir, meciendo sus caderas contra sus dedos que continúan con su trabajo hasta la última réplica de su orgasmo, y entonces se detiene. Continúa mirándola, con esos profundos ojos... La barbilla apoyada sobre su hombro, la mano izquierda aún en su pecho y los dedos de la derecha aún empapados en su interior.

- _Deberías volver, están esperando la tarta_ -le recuerda lamiéndose los dedos como si acabase de degustar el postre - _¿El baño?_ -pregunta.

Carol lo mira aún intentando recuperar el aliento, no comprende, ¿Ya había terminado? ¿Y su placer? -mira hacia sus pantalones, su erección era notable, e incluso le dolía verla ahí atrapada. No lo entiende...  
 _-La siguiente puerta a la izquierda -_ le informa.

* * *

Carol hace acto de presencia con la tarta.

 _-Al fin, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?_ -pregunta molesto Ed.

- _No encontraba las velas_ -De nuevo sus dotes de actriz. La mentira es pésima, pero para la mente turbia de un borracho era perfecta.

Ed le hace gestos para que se siente sobre sus rodillas. Ella obedece. Cruza los dedos para que no note el olor de su excitación, de su sudor fresco, del perfume natural de Daryl...  
Normalmente era un sabueso, pero estando borracho sus sentidos parecían dormir.

* * *

Daryl desabrocha su pantalón. Su miembro sale de él como accionado por un resorte, como si necesitase respirar.  
Se coloca frente al váter, una mano en la pared y la otra sobre su pene. El líquido preseminal rezuma en la punta, sabe que no durará mucho, estuvo a punto de correrse en sus propios pantalones como un puto adolescente cuando ella le rogó que no parase. Su voz, su necesidad, su timidez... Habría muerto antes siquiera de pensar en detenerse.  
La observó todo el tiempo, todos sus gestos con esa deliciosa mezcla de placer y dolor. Ella era ajena a que la miraba, y estuvo tentado a no hacérselo saber. Pero necesitaba mirarla a los ojos, que le mirase a los ojos mientras pulsaba sobre sus dedos.  
Esos preciosos ojos...  
- _Dios, Carol_ -gime cuando su clímax llega y el fondo del WC se tiñe de un blanco espeso.  
Tira de la cadena y se lava las manos. Escucha voces procedentes del salón. Le cantan cumpleaños feliz, como borrachos, cada uno a su ritmo, desafinando...  
Panda de idiotas...

Cumplía 32, es cuatro años mayor que él, no le importa, aunque le doblase la edad no cambiaría nada.

32 años, y su cumpleaños es el 6 de octubre. Algo que recordar, aunque no sabe por qué.

* * *

- _Pide un deseo cariño_ -le susurra Ed al oído.

¿Un deseo? ¿Qué deseo? El de todos los años ya no vale...  
Daryl hace apto de presencia, entrando con paso lento y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Se miran brevemente y no puede evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo que habían hecho.  
¿Un deseo? " _Que desaparezcáis todos y me dejéis a solas con él_ " piensa antes de soplar. Pero al abrir los ojos todos siguen ahí.

No hay regalos, ninguno, pero no le sorprende.  
- _Vale, ahora vamos a brindar_ -Dice un ebrio Ed llenando con torpeza unas copas de un champán que ha tardado una vergonzosa media hora en abrir.  
Reparte las copas, una a una, y se sorprende de que no rompa ninguna.  
- _Toma Cupido, para ti también hay -_ le extiende una copa llenada hasta la mitad y Daryl la recoge de mala gana, con la mandíbula apretada y los músculos tensos cuando ve como abraza a su esposa por los hombros y la estrecha contra él.  
Se ve tan pequeñita y hermosa rodeada de todos aquellos cerdos.

- _¿Por qué brindamos?_ -pregunta Merle que parece que está siendo engullido por el sofá.

- _Brindamos porque el año que viene habrá un nuevo Peletier al que sacar licencia de caza ¡Voy a ser padre!_ -exclama Ed para horror de Carol. No, eso no estaba pasando, no podía decirlo así, aún no iban a contarlo, joder, habían quedado en esperar. Aún no era el momento, aún tenía que...  
Mira a Daryl, sus ojos muy abiertos, alternando su mirada entre su rostro y su vientre, aún plano, pero ocupado. Sus labios tiemblan como si intentasen decir algo, pero no lograsen salir las palabras.

La copa de champán fuertemente agarrada contra su pecho, ajeno a que todos brindan, ajeno a cualquier sonido, sólo la mira a ella, no existe nadie más allí.

Quiere correr hacia él, decirle que quería contárselo, que de verdad creía que...

- _¡Daryl! ¿A dónde coño vas, puto inútil?_ -grita Merle cuando su hermano le da un empujón para poder pasar.

Daryl no mira a nadie, no escucha a nadie, recorre los metros que hay del salón a la salida y se va dando un violento portazo, y al instante el sonido de una moto al arrancar y marcharse a toda velocidad rompe el silencio.

Todos se miran intentado comprender lo que ha pasado, excepto Carol. Ella lo sabe...

- _¡Hijo de puta, se ha llevado mi moto! -_ exclama Merle al palparse el bolsillo.  
- _Al menos dejó la camioneta_ -informa Will asomado a la ventana - _¿Qué coño le habrá pasado a ese maricón reprimido?_

- _Que le aterran los embarazos, como a todos los Dixon_ -ríe Merle recordando a su hijo sin reclamar y aquellos otros que terminaron en clínicas clandestinas de aborto.

Al instante el salón se llena de risas, de historias de lo putas que son las mujeres y como quieren sacarte el dinero en cuanto las preñas.

Carol no escucha nada, no ve nada, está encerrada en su propia burbuja, intentando procesar lo que ha pasado.

- _Disculpadme_ -se excusa al pasar entre los hombres.  
Se encierra en el baño y casi mete la cabeza en el váter cuando el vómito recorre su esófago y sale con fuerza por su boca e incluso por la nariz. Es una mezcla de embarazo, nervios y odio a sí misma.  
Se queda ahí sentada, mirando a la nada, escuchando como uno a uno los invitados se marchan.

Ed arrastra los pies por delante de la puerta del baño, está ahí, lo siente, esperando a que salga para darle su tradicional paliza de cumpleaños, y por una vez en la vida siente que la merece.  
Abre la puerta, valiente y preparada como el gladiador que sabe que va a morir.

- _Recoge todo esto, mañana cuando no huelas a mierda hablaremos_ -Dice Ed, y sube las escaleras hasta la habitación.

Maldice su suerte, que hasta cuando desea la muerte le conceden la vida.

Mira el salón, una piara de cerdos en celo habría sido mejor que aquello.  
Vasos derramados sobre la alfombra, quemaduras de cigarrillos en el sofá, comida hasta en el techo...  
Resopla cansada. Desea poder chasquear los dedos y que todo volviese a la normalidad, incluida su vida.  
Al menos aquella monótona tarea la mantendría ocupada su mente.  
El cielo ruge furioso, y la lluvia cae con fuerza. Lleva largo rato lloviendo y así espera que siga durante toda la noche. El sonido del agua le relaja y es lo que necesita, relajarse, una larga ducha y dormir, pero primero debe dejar el salón impoluto y eso le llevará largas horas.

Llaman a la puerta.  
Mira su reloj: 02:45 a.m.  
Muy tarde para visitas.  
Vuelven a llamar.  
Se muerde el labio nerviosa y mira hacia las escaleras deseando que Ed lo haya escuchado y aparezca con su arma reglamentaria para aterrorizar a aquel visitante.  
 _Toc toc toc_  
Otra vez.  
Cómo echa en falta una mirilla.  
Toc toc toc  
Decide abrir, despacio, con mano temblorosa y la garganta seca.  
Mil formas de ser asesinada vienen a su mente y...  
- _Daryl... ¿Qué qué haces aquí?_ -pregunta en un susurro, confusa y nerviosa.  
Daryl está ahí de pié, con su chaqueta de cuero, empapado, su cabello mojado cae sobre sus ojos tapando parte de su rostro, el labio partido y con claros signos de embriaguez.  
-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás borracho? -pregunta preocupada viendo su aspecto y su rostro sombrío.

- _¿Es mío?_ -Señala hacia su vientre. Trae su cuestión preparada y no se piensa ir sin respuesta.

Su voz es extraña, nunca le había escuchado ese tono.

Carol palidece.  
- _Yo... yo... yo no... no sé si..._

- _¡¿Es mío o no?!_ -vuelve a preguntar impaciente alzando un poco más la voz - _Di, sí o no. ¡Y no me mientas!_

De nuevo esa extraña voz.

Carol sopesa las respuestas ¿creía que era suyo? Sí ¿Puede asegurarlo? No. Había escuchado muchos casos de parejas que tras años de intentos cuando deciden desistir ocurre el milagro, y quizás...

 _-¿Qué coño te pasa? ¡Responde!_

- _Yo... creo que sí..._ -decide responder con sinceridad ante un Daryl cada vez más violento.

Daryl asiente varias veces mientras pasea la lengua por el interior de su boca.  
Hace el amago de marcharse, pero se para en seco bajo el marco de la puerta, de espaldas a ella, sus músculos en tensión y los puños apretados con fuerza a cada lado de su cuerpo.  
- _¿Así que era eso? ¿Para eso me querías?_ -pregunta con una siniestra tranquilidad.

- _¿Qué?_ -intenta comprender Carol.

Entonces lo escucha sorber por la nariz. Dios, ese era el motivo de su extraña voz, de ese inusual tono, ¿estaba llorando?

- _Ahora lo entiendo todo, tus agradecimientos, tus palabras amables, esa frase de "Eres maravilloso, Daryl" ¡Mentiras y más mentiras!_ -Se rompe Daryl.

Aún está de espaldas a ella, no lo ve, pero siente, escucha como se le quiebra la voz, como intenta contener el llanto.  
- _Daryl, no... yo nunca_ -

- _¡No me toques!_ -se gira con violencia al sentir su mano sobre su hombro - _¡Eres una puta mentirosa, como todas!_  
 _Tu marido no podía hacerte un bombo y tenías que recurrir a otro ¿no? ¿Y quién mejor que un Dixon? Nosotros, que tenemos fama de huir de las responsabilidades, que el instinto paternal lo tenemos en el culo y jamás te reclamaría nada_ -grita mientras se va acercando a ella, recortando distancia, haciéndola retroceder - _¿Por qué iba a querer hacerme cargo de ese niño, verdad? ¡Qué estupidez!_ -continúa gritando, con una mezcla de dolor y rabia que la hacen querer huir y abrazarlo a la vez.

- _Daryl, por favor, estás muy equivocado, yo... yo... yo no sabía, yo pensé que no podía... te... te juro que_ -

- _¡Cállate! No quiero oír más_ -grita roto de dolor a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Por un momento recuerda que Ed está arriba, que puede despertar, verlo allí y...

Se aleja de ella, aparentemente más calmado, con los ojos rojos cargados de lágrimas y el rostro en una expresión de odio eterno.  
- _No te preocupes_ -dice con calma -, _no volverás a saber nada de mí. Y eso_ -señala con la cabeza hacia su vientre con expresión de desprecio - _,jamás lo reclamaré, estate tranquila._

Y se va.

Ahí quedó ella, abrazando su vientre intentando proteger a su pequeño de aquellas palabras. , No puede ver por la cantidad de lágrimas que intenta tragar, pero acaban desbordándose y navegando por sus mejillas a la vez que ella se deja caer al suelo rota en llanto.  
Un llanto silencioso que sólo ella y su bebé pueden oír.

* * *

 **Hola, bueno, tras este capítulo no sé si debo pediros disculpas o no, espero que no me odiéis mucho... XD.**

 **Quería daros las gracias a todos los que leéis, votáis y comentáis la historia. Me animáis a seguir escribiendo :D :D**  
 **¡GRACIAS, SOIS GENIALES!**


	6. Pretendiendo engañar

**6\. Pretendiendo engañar**

Un líquido caliente cayendo sobre su rostro lo saca de su su sueño. Huele fuerte, como a amoniaco. Abre los ojos, la visión de la asquerosa polla de Merle meando sobre su cara lo despierta por completo.  
- _¡Qué te follen, Merle!_ -grita levantándose con la rapidez que la resaca le deja y lanza un derechazo a su hermano que lo esquiva entre risas sin problemas.

- _Buenos días princesa ¿Te divertiste anoche?_ -pregunta divertido.

Daryl mira a su alrededor, está en el patio trasero, por lo visto durmió ahí, la moto tirada en el suelo, está empapado y apesta a sudor y vómito.

- _¿Qué ha pasado?_ -susurra lo suficientemente alto como para que Merle y su padre lo escuchen.

- _¿Que qué ha pasado?_ -se entromete Will -. _Anoche te peleaste con el hijo menor de los Monroe ¿Sabes que significa eso? ¿Eh? ¿Lo sabes?_ -Un golpe en el rostro con la culata de la pistola lo vuelve a tumbar - _¡Eres un inútil! ¡Basura humana! ¡Escoria! ¡No eres nadie, no eres nada! ¡Debí haberte matado el día que naciste! ¡No sé por qué la zorra de tu madre no terminó con el embarazo cuando se lo pedí! ¡Eres igual que ella! ¡Una mierda, incapaz de hacer nada bien!_

Y los insultos siguen y siguen, pero Daryl ha dejado de escuchar en el momento en el que él dijo la palabra _"embarazo"_ y empezó a recordar.  
La sensación de engaño, de desilusión ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? ¿Cómo pudo utilizarlo así?

- _¡Te estoy hablando!_ -Grita Will sacándolo de su trance.

Merle patea su estómago hasta hacerle vomitar.

- _No sabes ni beber. ¡Eres una vergüenza de hijo!_ -grita con Desprecio Will volviendo a golpearle en el rostro con la escopeta haciéndole caer sobre su propio vómito.

- _Sólo tenía que hacer una cosa: traernos a casa tras la fiesta, y ni eso supiste hacer. ¡Comepollas asqueroso! ¡Defiéndete al menos!_

Pero Daryl continúa tumbado, sin moverse, sin hacer nada. Se siente muerto por dentro, podrían acabar con él ahora mismo que le daría igual ¿A quién le importaría? Nadie en el mundo se preocupa por Él.  
 _"Eres maravilloso, Daryl"_ le dijo ¡Y una polla! ¡Zorra mentirosa!

* * *

No puede dormir, está muerta de sueño, sin fuerzas para tirar de su cuerpo pero no consigue dormir.  
Piensa en Daryl, le duele que piense así de ella, pero más le duele que piense que piensa así de él.  
Estaba tan dolido...

Una fuerte patada en la zona lumbar la hace rodar fuera de la cama.  
- _¿Qué haces aquí?_ -gruñe Ed con voz somnolienta.  
Carol no responde, sabe que no le está pidiendo una explicación.

- _¿Después de lo que has hecho te crees digna de dormir a mi lado?_ -se levanta de la cama, sin prisas y va hacia su lado, donde ella está completamente paralizada, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados rogando poder quedarse dormida, porque en sus sueños él no puede entrar.

Pero no tiene esa suerte, la agarra por el cabello obligándola a leventarse hasta estar completamente de pie frente a él, que la mira con una mueca entre odio y asco.

 _-Tan guapa y tan puta. ¿Te gustó que te manosearan ayer, verdad? ¿Eh?_ -pregunta agresivo - _Debí haber dejado que te follaran entre todos ¡Puta!_

Lo sabía, sabía que aquella cachetada tendría consecuencias. No la buscó, no le gustó, no la pidió, pero era su culpa.  
La agarra por el brazo, sabe que dejará marcas, y la arrastra por las escaleras hasta dejarla en la calle.  
Cierra la reja para que no pueda entrar pero deja la puerta abierta para poder verla desde el escalón dónde está sentado.  
La observa orgulloso de su tortura mientras se fuma un cigarro.

Son las seis de la madrugada de un frío y lluvioso día de octubre.  
Está vestida con una camiseta de algodón que le cubre hasta la mitad de los muslos, sólo eso y nada más. El suelo esta frío y sus pies desnudos se congelan ante la sensación.  
Se abraza, frota sus brazos intentando entrar en calor. El frío le corta su piel, y la lluvia sólo sirve para camuflar sus lágrimas.  
Intenta sentarse, ovillar su cuerpo para así entrar en calor.

- _No, de pie_ -ordena Ed, para su desgracia.

Media hora, ha pasado media hora y Ed continúo observándola en la oscuridad de la casa. Sólo ve su silueta oscura y la tenue luz del cigarrillo encendido.

- _Ed, por favor, hace frío, déjame entrar_ -suplica Carol aferrada a la fría reja -Por favor -vuelve a pedir en un castañetear de dientes.

-¿ _Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta que te manoseen como a una puta pero no que te traten como tal? Te falta media hora más._

Esa es toda la compasión que recibe de él.  
Su cabello está empapado, completamente alisado por la lluvia y pegado su rostro.  
Se abraza el vientre, al menos su pequeño está protegido ahí dentro.

- _Ed, por favor, estoy embarazada_ -le recuerda buscando un poco de humanidad dentro de ese ser de piedra.

- _Y por eso mismo hago esto, para que aprendas, para que no avergüences a nuestro hijo con tu comportamiento ¿O quieres que vea que eres una sucia puta?_ -Explica con un tono de preocupación que no engaña a nadie.

Carol mira a su alrededor, desea que ningún vecino esté asome a su ventana y la vean ahí, semidesnuda, empapada y aferrada a la reja suplicando entre temblores.

- _Por favor, Ed, te juro que no lo haré más_ -se disculpa por algo que no ha hecho, pero que sin entenderlo se siente culpable.

Ed se levanta, sonríe satisfecho y abre la reja dejándola pasar.

Carol entra, con pasos lentos, los labios morados y el cuerpo rígido al borde de la hipotermia.

-T _e prepararé un baño caliente_ -dice Ed, besando su frente y frotando sus hombros, con sus manos calientes pero que ella siente tan frías.

* * *

Mañana perdida buscando trabajo, mejor haberse quedado en casa durmiendo la mona. Se ríe de sí mismo, como si lo fueran a dejar dormir...  
Está sentado en una terraza, tomando un café que tuvo que pagar con antelación. Es como si todos los comercios tuviesen su fotografía impresa bajo un cartel en el que pusiese " **Cuidado, es un Dixon** "

Mira a la gente pasar, nunca se había fijado en la cantidad de mujeres embarazadas, de niños pequeños que habitan en su zona.  
Dentro de unos meses será su hijo quien pasee por esas calles acompañado de... esa mujer...  
Siente una punzada en el pecho al pecho al pensar en él.  
No sabe qué será ¿Niño, niña? Cómo será ¿A quién se parecerá? ¿Tendrá los ojos de ella? Esos hermosos y falsos ojos...  
No debería preocuparse, nunca ha querido hijos ¿Para qué? ¿Que vida les iba a dar? Tendrían antecedentes penales por el simple hecho de nacer.

El café se le ha quedado frío, no le importa, cosas peores ha tenido que digerir.

* * *

El agua le relaja, está completamente tumbada en el interior de la bañera, los sonidos amortiguados, puede escuchar su respiración y si se concentra hasta los latidos de su corazón.  
Ed se ha ido a trabajar, la armonía vuelve al hogar durante unas horas.

Acaricia su vientre, aún no puede notar nada, pero sabe que está ahí, unos análisis lo confirman, y el cansancio, razón por la cual fue al médico, le asegura que sigue ahí.  
Recuerda el día que se entero; esperaba que la doctora le dijese que tenía anemia, que era el estrés, pero para nada se esperaba que le anunciase que estaba embarazada. El tiempo se detuvo, y una mezcla de emociones recorrió su cuerpo ¿Estaba embarazada? ¿Iba a ser madre? Su sueño se hacía realidad, a dos días de su cumpleaños ¿Qué mejor regalo que ese? No podía creérselo. Embarazada...  
¿Pero, de quién? El tiempo de gestación, y la casualidad le hacían pensar que el padre era Daryl.

Lloró en cuanto entró en el coche ¿Cómo iba a tener un hijo con él? ¿Debía decírselo? ¿Para qué? Él sólo quería sexo, ella le aseguró que no podía tener hijos ¿Y ahora? Pensaría que le quiere sacar dinero... pero ¿Y si se reencontraban? ¿Y si reclamaba ese niño? Por Dios, no conocía nada de él, podría hacerle la vida imposible si quisiera, podría arrebatárselo...  
Y luego la otra cuestión ¿Cómo hacer a Ed cargar con un hijo que no es suyo? ¿Y si se lo contaba? No, Dios, la mataría y luego mataría a Daryl. ¿Y si se daba cuenta de que no era suyo? ¿Y si se parecía a Daryl? Lloró desolada, largo rato sin saber que hacer, el aborto pasó momentáneamente por su cabeza, sería lo mejor, sin futuro bebé no había nada que explicar, nadie tendría que enterarse y podría volver a la normalidad, pero cada vez que despertarse pensaría en lo que pudo ser y no fue. En cómo sería, qué sería... Pasarían los meses y se diría "Ahora mismo estaría embarazada de x meses" "Ahora cumpliría un mes" "Seguro que por estas fechas ya caminaría" No... no podía perder la oportunidad, que el destino, o ese Dios que jamás escucha sus súplicas, le concedió.

Nada más llegar a casa Ed la olfateó como un sabueso, buscando el aroma de otro hombre. Se había retrasado demasiado, y él llegó a casa del trabajo antes que ella. Rompió una regla: Siempre debía estar en casa para recibirlo cuando llegase.  
No la dejó hablar, se limitó a golpearla, a llamarla puta, pero cuando vio como su pierna se dirigía hacia su vientre tuvo que gritarle _"¡Estoy embarazada!"_ Y paró.  
Le mostró los análisis como prueba y entonces se transformó, como si fuera otro, la abrazó con fuerza y lloró junto a ella. No se sintió más enamorada de él en la vida. Y una sensación de _"todo irá a mejor"_ recorrió su dolorido cuerpo.

Esa noche le dio largas vueltas al embarazo, le pidió a Ed esperar para contárselo a los seres queridos, los de él, porque ella ya no tenía, todo ello con la excusa de asegurar que todo iba bien, de no hacer ilusiones antes de tiempo, pero la verdadera razón era que necesitaba contárselo a Daryl. Sólo que lo supiera, nada más, algo le decía que aquello era lo correcto, aunque temía que se enfureciese, que quisiera quitárselo...

Por suerte para ella, en cuanto se enteró ya le dijo que no quería saber nada de él. Podría criar a su bebé como un Peletier sin preocuparse de que él lo reclamara como suyo.

¿Por suerte? ¿A quién pretende engañar? Le duele hasta en lo más profundo de su alma que lo único que sienta por su hijo sea desprecio.  
Entiende su dolor, que se sienta engañado, traicionado, utilizado... y ella se siente estúpida, tantos años teniendo la culpa de todo que estaba completamente segura deque la culpable de que no pudiesen tener hijos era ella... ni por un segundo se le pasó por la cabeza que podía ser Ed...

Puede odiarla a ella todo lo que quiera, no le importa, está acostumbrada al dolor, los insultos y toda esa mierda, pero su pequeño no merece eso. Y si odio es lo único que va a recibir de él, mejor que esté lejos.  
Al menos Ed muestra interés por aquel pequeño milagro...

* * *

El lugar es tranquilo, la gente parece ignorarlo, quizás sea porque ese no es un lugar muy frecuentado por los Dixon. Le gusta, puede pensar con tranquilidad mientras se concentra en su tarea.

Recuerda aquella fatídica tarde una semana atrás, fue todo tan rápido... pasó de desearla, de necesitar tenerla entre sus brazos a odiarla con todas sus fuerzas ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido de pensar que ella veía algo bueno en él? ¿Cómo pudo creer que de vedad había algo bueno en él? Imbécil... Le utilizó, le engañó, consiguió lo que quería y luego...

Tuvo que marcharse de aquella fiesta, despejar la mente, perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de copas que tomó, ni siquiera recuerda por qué se peleó con el menor de los Monroe, ni que lo hubiese hecho, si no fuera por su labio partido...  
En un momento de lucidez recordó que le dijo que no podía tener hijos, quizás era porque ya estaba embarazada. Un rayo de esperanza llegó a él, quizás no le había mentido, quizás no lo había utilizado, y de nuevo esa sensación de necesitar estar con ella volvió. Necesitaba verla, condujo hasta su casa en busca de respuestas, sin importarle la hora que era, sin importarle si estaba dormida.  
Llamó a su puerta, una, dos, tres veces, y el miedo recorrió su cuerpo, intentó mantenerse sereno, no romperse, pero en el momento en el que abrió la puerta las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, y la respuesta a su pregunta no ayudó, el mundo se le vino a los pies. No le gustó lo que oyó, confirmaba lo que temía: El bebé era suyo. Iba a marcharse sin más, desaparecer de su vida para siempre y ya está, y lo habría hecho si no llega a estar borracho, pero... no controló, dijo todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que sentía, le gritó, la insultó, volcó todo el odio sobre ella y... le hizo daño. Sí, de repente sus ojos vienen a su mente, como lo miraba, como intentaba explicarse y él no la dejó.  
¿Qué coño le pasaba? Ella le engañó, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el daño que él le hizo a ella?  
Tiene que odiarla, debe odiarla ¿Por qué no puede?  
Recuerda cómo se abrazó su vientre cuando él soltó aquella frase lapidaria _"Y eso jamás lo reclamaré"_ ¿eso? ¿cómo pudo dirigirse así a... a su hijo? Le asusta el hecho de pensar que habló como su padre, que se dirigió a aquél bebé por nacer como su padre se dirige a él.  
Otra razón más que añadir a su lista de por que no debería acercase a su hijo, una lista negativa tan larga que le ocupa casi tres folios, pero la única cosa positiva que ha escrito tiene tanto peso...  
 _-Señor, Disculpe, vamos a cerrar ya_ -le informa la joven dependienta que según su chapa identificativa se llama Maggie Greene.

Daryl asiente lentamente, digiriendo esas palabras, se ha dirigido a él con un educado "disculpe señor" no ha habido odio, ni reproches... Definitivamente debe volver allí.

Camina hacia el mostrador, con su mente aún dando vueltas.

Dentro de unos meses algo que es parte de él llegará al mundo, debería alejarse, dejarlo ser, que crezca teniendo un apellido importante, uno con el cual la gente no le señale por la calle, que nunca sepa quién es su padre, que nunca tenga que avergonzarse de él, que sea feliz...  
Sí, debería desatenderse por completo de ese niño, total nunca le ha interesado ser padre, pero... ¿A quién pretende engañar? Habla de ignorarlo cuando está saliendo de la biblioteca con el libro _"¿Qué esperar cuando se está esperando?"_ Y una lista con motivos por los cuales debe de estar cerca de ese niño que sólo contiene tres palabras:

 **Es mi hijo.**

* * *

 **Hola, sé que este capítulo es más corto que los otros anteriores, he de decir que pertenece a un capítulo más largo, pero como es la "antesala" de lo que viene he decidido separarlo.**

 **El libro que saca Daryl de la biblioteca existe de verdad, de hecho lo he leído y la razón por la cual he decidido que ese sea el libro que lea Daryl es porque tiene un apartado sobre embarazo y violencia de género.**

 **Quería que vieseis las emociones que están experimentando: Ella quiere mantenerlo lejos creyendo que es lo mejor para el bebé, y él se debate entre la creciente necesidad de estar cerca de él y de alejarse para no perjudicarlo.**

 ** **De nuevo muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y por vuestros comentarios tan positivos :)****


	7. Sentimientos encontrados

**7\. Sentimientos encontrados**

 **Semana 8**  
El libro es interesante, aunque hay palabras técnicas que no entiende y lee lento, es lo que tiene no haber pisado el colegio apenas, a este ritmo el bebé nacerá antes de que el llegue al capítulo del parto.

Por lo pronto ya sabe que el bebé mide entre 1,5 y 2 centímetros, pero ya tiene párpados, ojos, labio superior, nariz y las orejas se están empezando a formar. El cuerpo se está alargando, pueden reconocerse lo que serán brazos y piernas, y su corazón ya late.

Le cuesta creer eso.

Le sorprende y preocupa todos los peligros que acarrea un embarazo, los cuidados que debe de tener la madre, la de problemas que puede haber durante la gestación, el alto porcentaje de abortos espontáneos, lo peligroso que es para el desarrollo del bebé que la madre fume durante el embarazo ¿Ella fumaba? no la había visto fumar, pero eso no aseguraba nada.

No puede tomar alcohol. ¡Dios! ¿Se tomó aquella copa de champán cuando brindaron? No la vio...

La de alimentos que no puede comer, el peligro de los vapores de algunos productos de limpieza... ¿Ella sabría todo aquello?

A la derecha de la página un dibujo ilustrativo del interior del vientre de una mujer alrededor de la octava semana de gestación llama su atención.

Lo acaricia suavemente con la yema de los dedos y siente un aleteo extraño en el estómago.

Lleva un mes sin verla, un mes en el cual por las mañanas busca trabajo, come algo rápido y pasa la tarde en la biblioteca hasta la hora de su cierre.

Maggie lo recibe con un " _Buenas tardes, señor"_ y lo despide con un " _Buenas noches, gracias por venir_ ".  
Durante las horas que está ahí se siente bien, es uno más, puede camuflarse entre estudiantes estresados y devoradores de libros consumados

 _-Buenas tardes_ -lo saluda un joven de rasgos asiáticos que se sienta a su lado.

Él gruñe en respuesta y vuelve a su lectura.

Tiene un segundo libro entre las manos, un libro fino, escueto, apenas 50 páginas, está destinado a ayudar a entender el papel del padre durante el embarazo, parto y vida del bebé. Cada capítulo comienza con una pregunta que por alguna razón no puede evitar responder mentalmente.

 **¿Qué hizo tu padre por ti en la vida?**  
 _Jodérmela_  
 **¿Quieres lo mismo para tu bebé o quieres cambiarlo?**  
 _¿Estás de broma?_  
 **¿Qué crees que puedes hacer por el bien de tu futuro bebé?**  
 _Mantenerme lejos de él_

 _-Joder, es guapísima_ -murmura el joven sentado a su lado. Daryl lo mira _-Eh, yo... ¿He hablado en voz alta, verdad?_

 _-Puf -_ es lo que dice en respuesta volviendo a su libro.

El amor de juventud... recuerda cuando empezó a prestar atención a las mujeres, era tan joven, tan inocente, tan torpe. Pocas chicas se atrevían a fijarse en él, y quién lo hacía era frenada por su padre ¿Su hija saliendo con un Dixon? Por encima de su cadáver...  
Su primera experiencia sexual fue en un club de mala muerte acompañado por su padre y su hermano. Era como un ritual Dixon: Tenían que mojar antes de los 18, y si no lo conseguían por su cuenta recurrían a profesionales.  
Recuerda a dicha profesional: Peluca rubia a media melena, labios rojos, olía a alcohol y tabaco y le doblaba la edad.  
 _"No me toques"_ fue la frase que más repitió en aquella habitación. No estaba acostumbrado a las caricias, no sabía lo que eran, y aquello no le estaba gustando nada.  
Con el tiempo aprendió que le gustaba tocar pero no ser tocado, disfrutaba acariciando, besando el cuerpo de una mujer, dándole placer... le daba igual quién fuera, cómo fuera, hasta que llegó ella... a pesar de que debía odiarla, de que quería odiarla, era ella la que acudía a su mente cuando buscaba su propio placer.

Mira al muchacho sentado a su lado, observando a Maggie por encima de un libro, que supuestamente está leyendo, pretendiendo ser disimulado.  
- _Lo tienes del revés_ -le informa. Él lo mira interrogante - _El libro._  
El chico se sonroja y lo voltea con torpeza.

Mira el reloj de pared, ya casi es la hora del cierre y no tiene más remedio que volver a aquella pocilga que él llama hogar.

Se acerca al mostrador con un nuevo libro que leer, nuevos datos que aprender para saber cómo cuidar a un bebé del que se deberá alejar por su bien.

* * *

Carol está tumbada sobre su sofá, con un libro sobre sus muslos. Es un libro en blanco esperando ser escrito.  
Tiene pensado dárselo a su bebé cuando tenga edad suficiente. Es algo que siempre ha querido hacer y además le ayuda a relajarse, ordenar sus ideas y expresar lo que siente ya que a nadie parece importarle.  
 _"8 semanas._  
 _Aún no puedo sentirte, pero sé que estás ahí. Todas las mañanas despierto con náuseas, vómitos y más cansada que cuando me acosté. Es algo molesto, pero no me importa, porque por ahora es la única señal que tengo de que existes._  
 _Aún no puedo creérmelo._  
 _Hoy te he visto por primera vez, y he llorado, sí, soy una sentimental, ni siquiera entendía lo que estaba viendo en la pantalla pero ya lloraba, porque sabía que una de esas manchas eras tú._

 _Aún eres muy pequeñín, no conozco tu sexo, pero tu nombre ya está elegido desde hace más de seis años._  
 _Si eres niño te llamarás Andrew, como tu abuelo, él fue un hombre maravilloso que me dio incluso lo que no tenía; y si eres niña Sophia, como tu abuela, ella siempre hablaba sobre tener nietos y sé que habría sido la mejor abuela del mundo._  
 _La vida quiso que se fueran demasiado pronto, pero yo me ocuparé de que los conozcas aunque nunca los veas._  
 _Tu padre está eufórico..."_  
Borra.  
 _"Tu padre está deseando..."_  
Borra  
 _"Tu padre dice..."_  
Borra  
Tamborilea con el bolígrafo sobre la hoja, pensativa.  
¿Qué decirle sobre su padre? ¿La verdad? ¿Que Ed no es su padre? ¿Que su verdadero padre le rechazó?  
No se había parado a pensar en ello.  
Cierra el libro y frota sus ojos frustrada.  
Ama a su bebé, no se arrepiente de ese embarazo, pero desea poder borrar todo recuerdo de Daryl. Que esa fatídica noche de alcohol y lujuria jamás hubiese pasado y nunca haberlo conocido.

* * *

 **Semana 9**

- _¿Dónde coño te metes todas las tardes?_ -pregunta Will con la boca llena.

Daryl se encoge de hombros. Total, aunque le dijese la verdad no le creería. Hasta a él le cuesta creer que está pasando las tardes en una biblioteca. Él, que la última vez que cogió un libro fue para calzar una mesa.

- _¿No habrás vuelto otra vez a las andadas? ¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Heroína? ¿Coca? ¿Hachís?_ -interroga su padre escudriñando sus expresiones.

Daryl no se inmuta, no tiene nada que ocultar, o al menos nada malo, o sí...  
Aún no sabe cómo calificar esa situación. Es algo nuevo para él ¿Siente que ha hecho algo malo? No ¿Si pudiese volver atrás lo cambiaría? Pues... no lo sabe, no tiene ni idea, ni siquiera entiende como se siente, no tiene ni puta idea de qué hacer o cómo afrontarlo y todo ello le crispa. Apenas duerme, apenas come, a veces piensa en coger la moto e ir allí, preguntar por su bebé, saber cómo va todo y... por otro lado sólo quiere cerrar los ojos y al despertar su vida vuelva a ser la misma mierda de siempre.

- _Yo creo que son porros, mira sus ojos_ -interrumpe Merle sus pensamientos.

Daryl aprieta los puños sobre la mesa ¿Qué les pasaba a sus ojos? ¿Estaban rojos? Lo normal cuando se tiene un libro sobre embarazo a un lado y un diccionario al otro porque hay palabras que no ha escuchado en su puta vida y además tarda media hora en leer un maldito párrafo porque apenas fue al colegio y no quiere colocar el dedo bajo cada frase como cuando era niño para no parecer gilipollas.

- _Bueno, al menos eso explicaría porqué está siempre "alelao", que parece que le han dado un pollazo en la cara_ -ríe Will, y Merle se une al instante acompañando su risa con sonoros golpes en la mesa que hacen temblar la vajilla.

Daryl se levanta, no dice nada, sólo se va. Cierra la puerta de su habitación, coge su libro de entre el somier y el colchón, enciende su lamparita carente de pantalla y continúa con la lectura.

* * *

Nauseas matutinas, ese es su precioso despertar.

- _Buenos días, cariño_. -saluda a su bebé una vez que el vómito ha cesado momentáneamente.  
Baja las escaleras y comienza a preparar el desayuno tapándose la nariz con la camisa. El olor del café recién hecho que antes adoraba ahora no lo soporta.

- _Buenos días_ -saluda Ed con sequedad, ya vestido con su uniforme de trabajo. Desde que anunció su embarazo los golpes han descendido notablemente, alguna bofetada y poco más, pero los insultos han aumentado, aún así, se siente agradecida por ello, mejor recibir un millón de humillaciones al día que un solo golpe en el vientre.

Apenas la besa, escucharla vomitar le asquea y duerme en la habitación de invitados porque según él huele mal, a pesar de haberse duchado. Sus pechos han cambiado, y eso le desagrada.  
No le pregunta cómo está, si necesita algo... lo único que le interesa últimamente es conocer el sexo del bebé.

- _Estás más gorda_ -Dice mirándola con asco.

Ahí está, la primera humillación de la mañana.

- _He engordado medio kilo,_ es lo normal durante el embarazo -le informa sintiéndose insegura, no esperaba que lo notase.

- _Ya, pues más te vale no engordar mucho más_ -le recomienda/amenaza antes de marcharse al trabajo.

¿Medio kilo y ya se le notaba? ¿Que pasará en la etapa final del embarazo cuando haya engordado unos diez kilos?  
Tira de la manga de su camisa intentando cubrir sus brazos, sus gordos y asquerosos brazos.

* * *

 **Semana 10**  
Su bebé es del tamaño de una ciruela pasa, no le gusta la comparación pero le ayuda a hacerse una idea de cómo es. Se están formando sus tobillos y rodillas y los brazos ya son funcionales.

Le preocupa Carol, se sorprende al pensar en su nombre, estas últimas semanas sólo era la madre de su hijo. Le preocupa la cantidad de cosas de que debe de estar sintiendo, según ese libro: Nauseas, vómitos, cansancio, indigestión, jaquecas, mareos, vértigos, posibles desmayos, dolor de pecho, cambios de ánimo...  
¿Cómo lo estará pasando? ¿Necesitará ayuda? ¿Qué pasaría si iba a verla? Lleva ya tiempo pensando en ello, pero su propia mente es un lío aún. Quiere estar cerca de ese bebé, verlo desarrollarse, ser testigo de como va creciendo en su interior, verlo nacer... y por otro lado quiere huir, alejarse lo máximo posible y no molestar.

La noche anterior tuvo un sueño: en él, estaban en la reunión anual de caza, la misma gente, mismo odio, misma sensación de asco... y llegó ella, preciosa como siempre, junto al idiota de Ed y un pequeño bebé en sus brazos resguardado del frío con una fina sábana. Todos se arremolinaron alrededor de ellos para conocer al bebé, incluido él, pero por más que lo intentaba alguien tapaba su visión, era frustrante, y por más que gritaba que quería verlo, que quería conocer a su hijo no le dejaban.  
Despertó entre sudores y ahora ese sueño no se va de su mente ¿De verdad podría vivir sin conocerlo? ¿Cómo? por mucho que quisiera alejarse, ese niño era una realidad, estaba ahí, y no conseguía quitárselo de la cabeza. Algo se ha encendido dentro de él y no sabe lo que es.

Sólo hay que verlo: Sentado en el interior de una biblioteca, rodeado de libros sobre el embarazo, los cuales, repiten lo mismo una y otra vez pero con distintas palabras. ¡Incluso ha leído un artículo sobre cómo reducir las estrías durante el embarazo! ¿A él qué coño le importaba aquello? Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, no podía dejar de pensar en él, y sabe que no podría vivir sin conocerlo.

Además, Ed era amigo de su padre y Merle, podrían coincidir en cualquier lugar, que visitase su casa con el "pequeño Peletier" y tener que compartir una comida sentado al lado de un niño que sabría que es suyo y que posiblemente lo mire con miedo, como todos los niños hacen con los Dixon.

Necesitaba conocerlo, no tenía por qué saber que él era su padre, sólo quería estar cerca de él, pero... ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo intentar ser amigo de un niño que sabe que es suyo pero que llamará papá a otro?

- _¿Eres ginecólogo?_ -pregunta el chico asiático que le ha cogido el gusto a sentarse a su lado. En estas dos semanas ha aprendido que se llama Glenn, es coreano, y trabaja como repartidor de pizzas. No es que le haya preguntado, pero a lo tonto él le ha ido contando toda su vida.

- _No_ -gruñe en respuesta.

 _-Siempre estás leyendo libros sobre embarazo._

Daryl no le da conversación, no es un hombre hablador, y le jode tener que volver a recuperar el hilo de su pensamiento. Puf, como si fuera tan difícil recordar en qué estaba pensando. En lo único que ha ocupado su mente este último mes.

* * *

De nuevo llorando mientras ve la televisión, se siente imbécil, vale que siempre ha sido una sentimental, pero llorar porque un jugador de fútbol se retira ya es pasarse, y más cuando ni sabe quién es, ni le gusta el fútbol.  
"Son las malditas hormonas" se dice.

 _-¿Qué coño estás comiendo? ¡Joder, das asco!_ -gruñe Ed al entrar al salón.

Carol mira el bote de pudding de chocolate entre sus muslos y el bote de pepinillos en su mano izquierda. Pepinillos con chocolate, eso le había dado por comer. Ed tenía razón ¿Cómo podía comer esa porquería? Vale que el chocolate siempre le gustó, pero los pepinillos los odia, y juntos...

- _Que estés embarazada no es excusa para que te comas todas las porquerías que se te antojen. Cuida tu alimentación, que no me casé contigo por tu inteligencia, precisamente_ -Dice Ed retirándole lo que estaba comiendo y tirándolo a la basura.

Y llora.  
"Son las malditas hormonas" se vuelve a decir.

* * *

 **Semana 11**

Empuja el carro de la compra, por los pasillos del supermercado que, por alguna razón, le parece estar lleno de gigantescas piedras, como esa que persiguió a Indiana Jones en una de sus películas. Quizás sea el cansancio que no se va por más que intente dormir, las nauseas y una mezcla de todo.  
Odia hacer la compra, y más ahora que lo único que desea es dormir...  
Incluso se siente tentada a tumbarse en uno de los colchones de muestra de la sección de hogar.

Pasa por el pasillo de bebés con una sensación distinta, ya no siente ese vacío en su interior, puede acercarse, echar un vistazo a los artículos: cunas, cochecitos de paseo, chupetes, ropa... Sonríe como una tonta mientras sostiene entre sus manos unos diminutos zapatos. Dentro de unos meses su pequeñín vestirá algo así.

* * *

Cervezas, patatas fritas, chocolatinas, más cerveza, tabaco, preservativos, ¿Lubricante?... esa era la lista de la compra que Merle le dio, no sabe que tipo de fiesta piensa montarse pero espera no estar invitado.

Camina por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sección de bebés ¿Tenían sección de bebés? no se había fijado antes. Se acerca. Todo tiene colores tan suave y parece tan delicado...  
Acaricia los barrotes de una cuna, y se imagina a un pequeño bebé durmiendo plácidamente en ella, mira la ropa, esos tiernos vestiditos en miniatura... su bebé nacería a mediados de junio y si era una niña quizás ella la vestiría así, seguro que parecería una muñeca Sonríe al pensar en ello. Dios ¿Cuando se volvió tan cursi?

Sonajeros, muñecas... golpea un móvil musical que gira brevemente emitiendo el sonido del principio de una canción de cuna.  
Se acerca a la sección de peluches, un suave conejito color beige llama su atención. Él tenía uno igual de niño, recuerda que era su eterno compañero en sus peores noches, cuando escuchaba a su madre llorar tras una paliza, cuando su padre le pegaba a él. Era el guardián de su sueño, el que se tragaba sus silenciosas lágrimas, hasta que un día su padre lo quemó delante de él para que dejara de amariconarse.

Piensa en comprarlo, quizás esa podría ser la primera cosa que marcase la diferencia con su padre. Sí, lo hará.  
Agarra el peluche listo para marcharse, pero entonces la ve...

Ella está ahí, con unos zapatitos en la mano. Preciosa, no sabe si por el embarazo o por la radiante sonrisa que ilumina su rostro, pero la ve preciosa. El odio que creía sentir por ella de repente se desvanece y la necesidad de sentirla cerca vuelve.  
No se lo explica, ¿Después de lo que le hizo? ¿Cómo podía sencillamente olvidar? No lo entiende, pero es lo que siente, quiere correr hacia ella y besarla como hace tiempo que no hace.

No sabe qué hacer ¿Saludarla? ¿Hacer como si no la hubiese visto? De nuevo está nervioso, otra vez la boca seca, otra vez las manos sudadas, otra vez su pene respondiendo. Su mente aún no ha decidido pero su cuerpo ya se mueve hacia ella.

- _Hola_ -saluda en un tono tan suave que hasta a él le sorprende, pero ella no tiene la reacción que esperaba, o tal vez sí. Se gira sobresaltada y abraza su vientre por instinto, intentando proteger a su bebé de aquella amenaza, de aquel padre que le dijo que no quería saber nada de él.  
Ella lo mira con la boca entreabierta, mirando a su alrededor como si fuese a pedir ayuda, como si temiese que pretenda agredirla.  
Le duele su reacción, pero la entiende.

- _Yo..._ -no sabe como comenzar y las palabras se le traban - _¿Cómo estás?_

Carol lo mira perpleja ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Para qué la saludaba? ¿Qué quería?  
- _Embarazada_ -responde con frialdad - _Y lo pienso tener_ -añade con rabia.

Daryl analiza sus palabras.  
- _¿En serio piensas que voy a pedirte que abortes? ¿Que te voy a obligar a abortar?_ -le duele, aunque intenta disimularlo - _¿Cómo está él?_ -pregunta señalando hacia el lugar donde el pequeño duerme.

- _¿A ti que te importa?_ -gruñe, volviendo a abrazar su vientre con fuerza.

- _También es mi hijo_ -se defiende él. Intenta ir de buenas, pero su actitud a la defensiva le irrita.

- _¿Tú hijo? ¿Ya no es "eso" ahora es tu hijo?_ -ríe incrédula.

- _¿Cómo está él?_ -vuelve a preguntar, con voz firme. Es lo único que necesita saber.

Carol lo mira con desdén.  
 _-¿Para qué lo quieres saber, Daryl? ¿Qué más te da?_ -pregunta con una fingida calma.

Daryl la observa, ¿Cómo responder a su pregunta cuando ni él tiene la respuesta? ¿Qué coño decirle?

Carol espera unos largos minutos a que responda, pero él no dice nada, sólo la mira con expresión tensa.  
Ríe sarcástica y algo desilusionada y le da la espalda para volver a empujar su carrito.

- _No_ -la frena él - _Tenemos que hablar_ -Intenta ser suave con sus palabras, pero salen con demasiada dureza.

- _No hay nada de qué hablar, Daryl_ -dice ella evitando mirarle e intentando liberar el carrito de su potente agarre. Es inútil.

- _Tenemos que hablar, y lo sabes. Todas las tardes estoy de tres a ocho en la biblioteca que está a las afueras que se llama "La Buhardilla". Ven_. -dice cogiendo la cesta del suelo listo para irse.

Carol no se puede creer lo que está escuchando, y viendo...  
- _¿Tú qué te crees? No pienso ir a verte. ¿Pretendes emborracharme, aprovecharte de mí y...? Dios, no quiero saber para qué es la vaselina._

- _¿Qué coño estás diciendo?_ -tarda en comprender - _¡Dios, no, esto es cosa del gilipollas de mi hermano!_ -se precipita en explicar. - _Te estaré esperando._

- _Ya, tu hermano_ -finge no creerle. - _Pues te morirás esperando._

- _Pues me moriré_ -sentencia. Le da la espalda y camina alejándose de ella. Está a punto de meter el peluche dentro de la cesta, pero su lugar no está entre vaselina y preservativos, por lo que decide llevarlo en la mano.

Carol lo mira con dureza, ¿De qué narices quería hablar? No había nada de qué hablar entre ellos, ya lo dejó todo bien clarito un mes atrás.  
Lo odia, sí, es puro odio lo que siente, pero entonces se percata del peluche que tiene en su mano y algo se ablanda dentro de ella, su rostro cambia varias veces mostrando un sinfín de emociones ¿Eso era para su bebé? ¿Estaba intentando disculparse? ¿Tener un acercamiento? ¿De verdad podría estar interesado en él? ¿Y si ahora quería quedárselo?  
Emociones contradictorias cruzan su mente.  
Mira el reloj, se está haciendo tarde,debe de estar en casa antes que Ed y aún no ha terminado de hacer la compra.  
Ya habría tiempo para pensar más tarde.

* * *

 **Semana 12**

- _Dispara de una vez, Cupido_ -Intenta desconcentrarlo Merle.

Tradición familiar de los Dixon en Navidad: Salir de caza y cenar lo que cacen.  
Es de las pocas cosas que comparten en familia, y quizás la única tradición que medianamente acepte.

Daryl toma aire, lo expulsa lentamente, se concentra en la fuerza del viento, la distancia a la que se encuentra de su presa. Redirige la dirección del perno y dispara.

- _¡Entre los ojos! -_ exclama Merle a ver al hermoso ciervo caer.

Celebran la buena cena que tendrán, pero nadie le da las gracias, un "¡Bien hecho, hijo!" Ni una simple palmadita en la espalda, se limitan a volver a casa con el botín y casi que ni se acuerdan de él.  
Le encantaría poder estar en la biblioteca, rodeado de sus libros sobre embarazo y esperándola a ella.

Fue demasiado brusco, Dios, fue un bestia. Se arrepiente de su comportamiento. Debió haber hablado con más delicadeza, pero ¿Qué delicadeza? Si su padre no le enseñó nada, al menos nada bueno respecto al trato que debe darle a las mujeres.  
Debió ofrecerse a llevar su carro cargado con la compra, echarle una mano...  
Se frota los ojos intentando despejar su mente.  
Piensa en ella, en su rostro, su sonrisa, nunca la había visto sonreír así y sus ojos... tenían un brillo especial, el embarazo le estaba sentando bien, aunque no se lo notaba físicamente, aún era pronto, y si añadía la ropa talla XL que vestía...

Una semana ha estado esperándola, volviéndose loco viéndola en cada persona que entraba en la biblioteca. Pero ninguna era ella...  
Sí, fue un bestia con ella y ahora no quería saber nada de él.

Recuerda el pequeño peluche que tiene guardado y no puede evitar preguntar si alguna vez podrá dárselo, si le permitirá conocerlo, si volverá a verla...

* * *

Se siente sola...  
Acaricia su vientre ligeramente abultado, es muy leve, pero lo nota. Su bebé continúa creciendo, y a nadie, excepto a ella, le importa.  
Es Navidad, están en casa de sus suegros como todos los años, durmiendo en una cama que no es la suya y con un hombre que apenas reconoce ya.  
Nadie le pregunta por su estado, sus suegros no han mostrado ilusión alguna, es otro nieto más, otra boca más que alimentar y más dinero que gastar...  
Ed no muestra interés en acariciar, besar su vientre, como hacen las parejas en las películas. Esas estúpidas películas. románticas que ponen el listón tan alto.  
Está engordando, las camisas aún puede usarlas, pero los pantalones comienzan a apretar condenadamente, pero le da miedo que Ed la descubra con nueva ropa, que sea testigo de lo que ha engordado, pero tarde o temprano no entrará en ninguno, sabe que engordará varias tallas...

Se da la vuelta, mira a su marido, de espaldas a ella... y da gracias están en casa de sus suegros y tiene que ser un marido ejemplar porque sino estaría durmiendo en la habitación de invitados mientras ella ocupa una fría y enorme cama de matrimonio...  
Su presencia comienza a molestarle, su olor le da nauseas, como si el bebé supiese que él no es su padre y quisiera alejarla de él.

Lleva toda la semana pensando en Daryl, en su insistencia en quedar, en hablar... ¿De verdad estaría esperándola allí todas las tardes? Aún no sabe que hacer, quiere ir a verlo, saber de qué quiere hablar, escuchar lo que tenga que decir, pero tiene miedo de cuales pueden ser sus palabras. Quizás quiera contarle todo a Ed, luchar por quedarse con el bebé, o quizás simplemente quiera tener una amistad...  
En unos días volverá a casa y tendrá que tomar una decisión.

* * *

 **Semana 13**

Su bebé es del tamaño de un melocotón, le gusta esa comparación, adora los melocotones.

Ya ha aprendido a respirar, las orejas y ojos se están moviendo a su posición y empieza a experimentar el sentido del tacto.

Levanta la cabeza, otro día más, otro día sin verla y ya comienza a perder la esperanza.  
Necesita un plan B, piensa en escribirle lo que siente, pero le avergüenza que vea sus faltas ortografía, no sabe si romperá la carta sin leerla y no se fía de dejarla en el buzón por si la lee Ed.  
También piensa en ir a verla, presentarse allí mientras Ed trabaja y obligarla a escuchar, pero... ¿Y si no estaba sola? ¿Y si gritaba?¿Y si llamaba la policía? No, no puede permitirse otro desliz con la ley. No ahora...  
- _Perdone_ -Maggie se acerca a él - _¿Te llamas Daryl Dixon, verdad?_

Se acabó, conoce su historial, alguien le ha avisado del peligroso violador que es, la han amenazado con quemar su biblioteca si lo deja seguir entrando.  
- _Sí_ -susurra él recogiendo sus cosas, preparándose para lo que vendría. No quiere causarle problemas, ha sido demasiado amable con él.

- _Una mujer vino esta mañana y le dio esto a mi padre para usted_ -Maggie le entrega un trozo de papel doblado y se va sin esperar un gracias.

Daryl lo mira largamente, casi que prefería ser expulsado de allí. Teme abrirlo, no sabe si quiere conocer su contenido.  
¿Y si era una amenaza? Podría intentar alejarlo de ella amenazando con contar que él la violó, agredió... todo el mundo la creería, podría ser...  
O a lo mejor no era ella.  
Se ríe de él mismo, claro que era ella.

- _¿No la abres?_ -pregunta intrigado Glenn - _¿Es de la chica que llevas esperando dos semanas?_

Daryl lo mira interrogante. Nunca mencionó nada de que estuviese esperando a alguien.

 _-¿Qué?_ Te has pasado los últimos día mirando hacia la puerta.

- _Puf_ -es todo lo que dice y saca el valor para desdoblar el papel.  
Sólo contiene un par de líneas escritas con una letra pulcra y clara que incluso huelen a ella.

 _ **"Daryl, no puedo verte por las tardes, Ed está en casa a partir del mediodía y me gusta pasar las tardes con él.**_  
 _ **Mañana a las 09:30 estaré aquí para hablar si quieres.**_  
 _ **Carol"**_

¿Cómo tomarse eso? Le duele que le diga que le gusta pasar las tardes con Ed, y no entiende porqué esa amarga sensación, sólo pedía una puta hora de su tiempo, no necesitaba más, y ahora tendría que perder una mañana de búsqueda de empleo para verla.  
Pero por otro lado, estaba dispuesta a verle, a hablar, a tener la oportunidad de expresarse, de decirle lo que piensa, lo que... lo que quiere ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Tanto insistir en hablar pero aún no ha pensado en qué decirle.

* * *

Por dos veces ha estado a punto de ir a recuperar la carta. Le costó la misma vida escribir esas dos malditas frases. " _Me gusta pasar las tardes con Ed"_ Hasta escrito suena falso, pero ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que Ed no le permite salir cuando él está en casa?

Se ha levantado temprano, quiere dejarlo todo limpio, recogido para sólo tener que hacer la comida al regresar.  
Está nerviosa, algo cambiará tras el encuentro, no sabe si para bien o para mal, pero sabe que no saldrá de esa biblioteca igual que entró.

* * *

09: 15 Está tardando en llegar, o no... es él que ha llegado demasiado pronto.  
La biblioteca está más vacía por la mañana, se le hace extraño no oír el suave murmullo de las voces de los estudiantes, de las zapatillas que chirrían al caminar, el pasar de las hojas, y los suspiros de idiota enamorado de Glenn.

Maggie no está, en su lugar hay un señor mayor, con barba blanca y aspecto de granjero. Debía de ser su padre.

Tamborilea nervioso con los dedos sobre la mesa, el segundero del reloj parece ir hacia atrás.  
Tiene un libro sobre motociclismo en las manos pero no pasa de hoja, no pasa de la primera frase.  
No le interesa nada, pero no quiere que ella lo pille leyendo un libro sobre embarazo, que vea lo metido que está en su papel de padre primerizo cuando a lo mejor le va a decir que no quiere que se acerque a su hijo... o quizás si lo veía leyendo le ablandaba el corazón.  
No... no pensaba arrastrarse, aceptaría lo que ella le dijese como una persona madura.  
Joder, pero quería conocer a su hijo, o no, mierda, no sabe.

- _Buenos días_ -escucha una voz suave que es inconfundible. Ella ha llegado.  
La mira, de nuevo vestida con una espantosa y enorme camisa de botones que le hace preguntarse qué esconde debajo, ¿Cómo estará su vientre? ¿Se le notará ya?  
Camina hacia él con pasos tímidos.  
Se congela en el lugar conforme la ve acercarse con ese vaivén de caderas que su pene reconoce. Ese bastardo siempre pensando en lo mismo.  
Comienza a sudar, como si de repente alguien hubiese encendido la calefacción, la boca se le seca, ella está a escasos centímetros, tan hermosa como siempre, lista para escuchar sus palabras, pero Daryl no recuerda ni quién es él.

 ** **Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, espero que os guste el capítulo :)  
****

 ** **Contestando a vuestras preguntas:****

 ** **-Sí, soy española, de Málaga para ser exactos.****

 **-No sé cuantos capítulos va a tener, la historia la tengo completada en mi mente, pero a la hora de escribirlo no sé cuánto me llevará, hay partes que en mi mente son cortas pero a la hora de escribirlas me explayo demasiado XD de hecho este capítulo lo he dividido en tres partes para que no sea muy extenso. ;)**


	8. Genes Dixon

**8\. Genes Dixon**

- _Buenos días_ -susurra ella desde el otro extremo de la mesa donde él está sentado, "concentrado" en su lectura. Se siente patético.

- _Hey_ -susurra inaudible, fingiendo estar calmado, y actuando como si se acabase de dar cuenta de su presencia. Señala con la cabeza la silla frente a él como invitación a que se siente. _"Debiste levantarte, darle dos besos y apartarle la silla educadamente, cerdo sin modales"_ le dice su consciencia que le habla con la voz y formas de su padre.

- _¿Cómo estás?_ Pregunta ella, entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa tras sentarse.

Él se encoje de hombros en respuesta _"Muy bien, señor elocuente"_ se reprocha.

- _¿Cómo estás tú?_ -Pregunta en un susurro buscando sus ojos como siempre suele hacer. Esos malditos ojos...

Ella también se encoje de hombros, pero, por suerte para él, añade más:  
- _Bueno, estoy bien, hoy no me he levantado con nauseas por primera vez, en todos estos meses, ha sido extraño, pero dicen que es normal, supongo que debo de agradecerlo. Aún me siento cansada, y tengo antojos de comida rarísimos_ -ríe - _,a eso añádele los pechos que duelen a rabiar y algo nuevo: los tobillos hinchados_ -responde nerviosa, casi sin tomar aire. - _Lo siento, sé que en realidad no querías escuchar todo eso_ -se disculpa con timidez.  
No sabe por qué lo ha hecho, pero es la primera vez que alguien le pregunta por cómo está aparte de los médicos y necesitaba decirlo.

Que no quería escuchar todo eso, dice. Es precisamente lo que lleva esperando escuchar meses, y el hecho de que tenga los síntomas que los libros describen le tranquiliza. Si lo que dicen sobre ella es verdad, lo de su bebé también lo será.

- _¿Y el bebé?_ -se atreve a preguntar esperando tener la misma suerte que con su anterior pregunta y no el "¿A ti que te importa?" de los otros días.

- _Pues, ayer me hicieron el segundo ultrasonido, dice mi ginecóloga que está un poco pequeño y bajo de peso, pero nada preocupante, sólo necesito descansar bien. Estuvo intentando ver el sexo, pero por su posición fue imposible, lo tiene bien escondido_ -ríe tímida y condenadamente adorable.

Su segundo ultrasonido, ya vio a su bebé dos veces, y él...

- _¿Quieres verlo?_ -pregunta ella, y antes de que pueda contestar, de que pueda siquiera procesar la pregunta, una fotografía entra en su campo de visión.

Ahí está, una pequeña mancha gris con forma humana. Es su bebé y es precioso. De nuevo siente un extraño aleteo en el estómago que no sabe cómo procesar.

Tantas semanas dudando sobre qué hacer, sobre si quería conocerlo o no y todas sus dudas han sido despejadas con una simple ecografía ¿Tan fácil era?

Carol lo observa mirar ensimismado la imagen. La manera que tiene de acariciar el contorno de lo que sería el cuerpo de su bebé, con tanta delicadeza como si de su verdadera piel se tratase.  
Le enternece.  
Ed no mostró ese interés; la miró un segundo, preguntó si todo estaba bien, si ya sabía lo que era o no y ya está.  
En cambio Daryl...  
Su comportamiento le conmueve.

- _¿Puedo fotocopiarla?_ -pregunta sin mirarla. Necesita tener esa imagen cerca cada vez que su día haya sido una mierda, o que las dudas sobre la paternidad invadan su mente.

- _Te la puedes quedar si quieres_ -responde con una sonrisa emocionada -. _Parece más grande de lo que es, pero no mide más de..._

- _7 centímetros_ -interrumpe Daryl casi sin pensar. Ha leído tanto que sabe perfectamente que su bebé es del tamaño de un melocotón. Un precioso melocotón.

- _Sí..._ -susurra Carol sorprendida - _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

Daryl se vuelve a encoger de hombros, aún no la mira, la ecografía ocupa toda su atención. Esta absorto en ella, la lleva mirando tanto tiempo que ya empieza a alucinar sobre ella, le parece ver al bebé moverse, frotarse los ojos, estirar sus piernas...

- _¿Cuanto tiempo pensabas ocultármelo?_ -pregunta finalmente, mirándola a los ojos con seriedad.

- _Yo... no iba a ocultártelo, quería contártelo, pero aún no sabía cómo, no sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar_ -confiesa moviéndose nerviosa en la silla - _Te dije que no podía tener hijos porque de verdad lo creía, en ningún momento te utilicé o engañé. Yo..._

- _Quiero conocerlo_ -interrumpe Daryl.  
Aún no sabe si creerla o no, pero sea verdad o mentira eso no cambia que ese bebé es suyo, y el hecho de que lo haya utilizado o no, pasa a un segundo plano.  
Se concentra en medir sus palabras no quiere sonar brusco, no quiere asustarla y quiere que entienda correctamente lo que quiere decirle, y que no haya malentendidos - _Conocerlo, sólo eso_ -repite de nuevo con más suavidad.

Carol sopesa sus palabras. _"Sólo conocerlo" ¿Qué abarcaba aquello?"_

- _No tiene por qué saber que soy su padre, y no tiene que verme si no quieres. Me conformo con que me muestres una fotografía suya de vez en cuando, y que me cuentes sobre él._ -se precipita en aclarar, pero se arrepiente al instante, no puede conformarse con tan poco, ¿No verlo nunca? ¿Estaba loco? pero las palabras ya han salido de su boca y es demasiado tarde para corregirlas.

 _Yo..._ -hurga en su mochila _-le he comprado esto_ -murmura sintiéndose algo tímido con ese pequeño conejo en sus manos - _.Tenía uno igual cuando era niño y quiero que lo tenga también. Dáselo cuando nazca._

Carol lo mira con una expresión que no termina de decidirse. Le enternece que comprase ese peluche para el bebé, tal y como ella pensaba. Le emociona su cambio de actitud, que quiera saber de él, y le desconcierta que se conforme con ver una fotografía del bebé de vez en cuando.

- _No se lo voy a dar_ -niega con la cabeza gacha ignorando el peluche que le está tendiendo.

Daryl asiente suavemente, lo entiende, tiene que aceptarlo, después de lo que le dijo..., pero aún así duele y no sabe que más hacer. Tampoco está pidiendo tanto, sólo saber de él, saber como es, sus aficiones, gustos y manías. Vuelve a guardar el peluche en la mochila pensando en qué hacer con él, quizás lo queme, al igual que hizo su padre con el suyo. Puede que el fuego purifique su mente y le haga olvidar que es padre de un niño al que jamás conocerá.

 _-Se lo darás tú cuando nazca_ -añade para su sorpresa - _si quieres -_ lo mira con sonrisa tímida y ojos brillantes.

Daryl no puede creer lo que escucha y una solitaria lágrima que estaba apunto de derramarse se seca al instante ¿Le permite conocerlo? ¿acercarse a él? No sabe qué decirle, no sabe qué hacer, sólo asiente con la cabeza como los perritos esos cabezones que llevan algunos idiotas decorando el salpicadero del coche.  
Aprieta la ecografía con fuerza en el interior de su mano.

- _Debo irme, el autobús pasará pronto y no quiero tener que esperar media hora más al siguiente._ -susurra, recogiendo su bolso y varias bolsas de compra que traía consigo.

- _¿Has venido en bus? -_ pregunta intentando retenerla un poco más. Esa charla no puede durar tan poco.

 _-Sí, Ed se llevó el coche -explica haciendo recuento de las monedas que tiene._

 _-Vamos, te llevo -_ se ofrece Daryl recogiendo sus cosas y dejando olvidado ese "interesantísimo" libro sobre motociclismo.

 _-¿Qué? No, no quiero ser una molestia -_ murmura sintiéndose torpe de repente, como si sus manos fueran de trapo.

 _-He dicho que te llevo. Vamos. -_ se adelanta quitándole las bolsas que lleva y encaminándose hacia el coche. No le da la oportunidad de negarse, y si lo hiciera no la escucharía.

La camioneta huele a bicho muerto, literalmente, parece que lleva un cadáver atrás, y no pasa desapercibido para su delicado olfato de embarazada.

Daryl se da cuenta y sólo piensa en matar a Merle. El muy idiota se fue de caza, se emborrachó y apareció a la semana con los cadáveres de dos zarigüeyas que estuvieron pudriéndose en el interior del maletero de la camioneta aparcada bajo el sol de Georgia. Por más que ha lavado el coche el olor a muerto no termina de irse.

La mira de soslayo, no sabe qué decirle, de qué hablar. No sabe iniciar una conversación y la siente tensarse en el silencio a pesar de que finge entretenerse ordenando unos papeles de su bolso. Con lo sencillo que era todo antes...

- _¿Fumas?_ -pregunta. Es lo único que se le ocurre, y además desea saberlo, es algo que le reconcome por dentro desde el momento en el que lo leyó.

- _No, lo dejé hace años_ -responde sin pararse a analizar el motivo de su pregunta.

Daryl asiente mordiéndose el labio. No sabe qué más preguntar. Bueno, sí sabe, hay tantas preguntas que desea hacerle sobre su embarazo, pero quizás se meta dónde lo le llaman y prefiere callar.

- _Yo lo estoy dejando_ -confiesa con timidez - _He oído que es malo para el bebé._

Carol sonríe ante su confesión.  
- _Sí, lo es, pero no tienes porqué hacerlo, Daryl, Ed también fuma y..._

- _Ed puede hacer lo que le salga de la polla, pero yo no voy a perjudicar a mi bebé más de lo que he hecho ya_ -interrumpe sonando más violento de lo que pretendía. La sola mención del nombre de él hace que le chirríen los dientes. Y el muy idiota sigue fumando sin pensar en el bebé y su mujer embarazada.

A Carol no le asusta el tono de sus palabras, su corazón se derritió en el momento en el que dijo "mi bebé" y siente como las lágrimas comienzan a picar. Malditas hormonas...

Llegan a casa, Daryl la acompaña al interior cargado con sus bolsas.  
De nuevo en esa casa, en ese mismo recibidor donde un par de meses atrás dijo aquellas barbaridades sobre su bebé.

- _Muchas gracias, Daryl, has sido muy amable_ -agradece ella con timidez cogiendo las bolsas que él aún sostiene.

De nuevo esa amabilidad, ese tono, esa sonrisa, esas buenas palabras que suenan tan sinceras como siempre. Esa maldita habilidad que tiene para hacerle sentir que es alguien.  
Daryl la mira sin saber qué hacer, sus palabras suenan a despedida. ¿Cuanto tiempo ha durado la esperada charla? Menos de una hora. Dos meses sin verla y ahora... ¿Eso era todo? ¿Todo arreglado?

- _Enséñamel_ _o_ -dice de sopetón.

Carol ladea la cabeza intentando comprender.

-El vientre, quiero ver si se nota ya -aclara maldiciendo su "don de palabra".

- _Oh, yo..._ -sonríe y se sonroja notablemente - _No sé si lo notarás, es muy leve_ -informa desabrochándose los suficientes botones de la camisa como para mostrar su vientre.  
Es la primera vez que alguien desea verlo por puro placer y/o curiosidad y no sabe como actuar.  
Se coloca de perfil, posición en la que es más notable ese pequeño abultamiento.

Daryl se acerca a ella sin pensar, hipnotizado por lo que está viendo, como un burro al que le colocan una zanahoria delante para que camine.  
Acaricia con la yema de los dedos su vientre, dibujando una línea vertical que va desde la zona baja del ombligo a debajo de los pechos.  
Apenas se ve, pero lo siente al tacto, está ahí, su bebé está creciendo, cada vez irá a más y dentro de unos meses no habrá camisa lo suficientemente espantosa y ancha que oculte aquello. No entiende ese sentimiento, ese orgullo de ser el causante de aquello, esa necesidad de que los meses pasen pronto y poder sentir al pequeño moviéndose en el interior de su madre.

Desvía sus manos hay los laterales, casi sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo piensa por él y no puede evitar recorrer el contorno de su silueta, sus caderas ligeramente más anchas, su cintura...  
Siente un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre al adentrarse más allá dónde su camisa está desabrochada y rozar suavemente sus pechos con sus pulgares. Están más hinchados, lo siente y lo sabe.  
Recoge con su mirada cada gesto de ella, cada expresión, buscando cualquier tipo de desaprobación por su parte.  
Su piel sigue teniendo esa suavidad única, ese olor, y posiblemente sabor.  
Acerca su rostro al de ella, sus labios casi rozándose y la siente recoger un suspiro que hace que el aire parezca tensarse a su alrededor.

- _Yo... tengo que preparar la comida, Daryl, es mejor que te vayas_ -Lo detiene alejándose de él, abrochándose la camisa, ocultando de su vista aquella pequeña prueba de que una vida crece en su interior y rompiendo la magia.

- _Está bien_ -asiente nervioso, sin saber cómo sentirse, sin saber qué ha pasado, qué ha cambiado de repente, qué ha hecho mal. Quizás sencillamente sea eso, que Ed llegará pronto.  
Camina hacia la puerta y la abre pensativo.  
- _¿Cuándo te vuelvo a ver?_ -pregunta girándose hacia ella con brusquedad.

- _¿Qué? ¿Verme?_ -No termina de comprender ¿Para qué quiere verla?

 _-Sí, para saber como va el embarazo_ -se siente estúpido, le dijo que quería conocer a su bebé, pero en ningún momento mencionó nada más, el embarazo no entraba en el trato, si es que habían llegado a algún tipo de trato.

- _Oh... pues..._ -Carol se rasca la nariz pensativa - _me harán una ecografía el 3 de febrero, seguramente ya me podrán decir lo que es, te dejaré una nota en la biblioteca, y si por casualidad surge alguna complicación o debo comentarte algo, pues... igual, te lo comunicaré en una nota o te diré de quedar si es necesario. ¿Te parece bien?_

El 13 de febrero, un mes hasta entonces y ni siquiera la vería. Sólo una puta nota.  
Asiente como un gilipollas mientras sale por la puerta sin saber como rebatir aquello.  
¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué quería verla todos los días? ¿Para qué? Ni siquiera él sabe porqué desea verla. Ella lo mantendrá al tanto de las novedades, y una vez que nazca el bebé ya podrá verlo ¿Por qué no le parece suficiente?

Carol se apoya contra la puerta y deja escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones una vez que escucha la vieja furgoneta arrancar. Un poco más y ahora mismo estaría desnuda en algún rincón de la casa manteniendo relaciones sexuales con él.  
No sabe de dónde sacó las fuerzas para detenerlo. Desde el momento en el que él acarició su vientre un escalofrío placentero recorrió su cuerpo, hacía tanto tiempo que no era acariciada por otra persona... pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la vería completamente desnuda, que vería todos aquellos cambios en su cuerpo que Ed se encarga día a día de recordarle lo asquerosos que son, supo que debía detenerlo. Ya tenía suficiente con un marido que la repudiaba, no deseaba añadir otro hombre a la lista.

* * *

- _Otra vez todo el santo día por ahí -_ gruñe Will cuando Daryl entra por la puerta.  
Está sentado en su sillón, fumando cigarrillos, bebiendo cerveza e intentando ver algo en un canal porno codificado.

- _Tenía cosas que hacer -_ Comunica Daryl dejando las llaves de la camioneta dentro de un cenicero lleno de viejas colillas y cenizas.  
Se siente tentado a fumar, en la biblioteca es fácil, está prohibido y su mente está tan ocupada entre letras que se olvida de ello, pero al llegar a casa, ese maldito lugar que huele a todo tipo de vicios, la cosa se complica. Se muere por sentir el humo en el interior de su boca, el sabor del cigarro entre sus labios...  
Lleva su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta donde solía guardar el tabaco, pero en su lugar, acaricia aquella ecografía que le recuerda el porqué de su esfuerzo.  
En unos meses tendrá a su hijo en sus brazos y no quiere que una de las primeras cosas que respiren sus recién estrenados pulmones sea el olor a tabaco de su padre.

- _¿Qué coño tenías tú que hacer?_ -pregunta Will, más por provocarlo que por interés - _Tu hermano te ha estado buscando, él y Martínez tienen un trabajo para ti._

 _Daryl resopla, las palabras Martínez y trabajo sólo estaban unidas si entre ellas añadía "ilegal"_

- _No pienso aceptar ese trabajo, no quiero volver a tener problemas con la ley_ -Masculla Daryl encaminándose hacia su habitación.

- _¡Eres un Dixon, siempre tendrás problemas con la ley!_ -Will se ahoga entre risas y tose con violencia.  
 _"Ojalá te mueras en unos de esos ataques de tos_ " piensa, pero jamás tendrá esa suerte.

- _Oh, perdone usted majestad_ -dice con voz burlona Merle que sale del baño con la toalla atada a la cintura y al parecer lo ha oído todo - _Que ahora eres demasiado importante como para aceptar los trabajos que tu hermano, con todo el amor, te consigue._

 _-¿Y de qué mierda se trata ahora Merle? -se enfrenta Daryl -Intento reinsertarme en la sociedad, yo no-_

 _-Pufff, ¿Reinsertarte en la sociedad? ¿Acaso crees que el haber estado en la cárcel te ha marcado? ¿Que te miran mal por haber estado en el trullo? Naciste siendo un paria y paria morirás -_ Escupe Merle.

Daryl lo mira con odio, asesinándolo con la mirada, sabe que tiene razón, que por mucho que haga no conseguirá cambiar nada, quizás deba aceptar el trabajo, ganar el dinero y...  
Acaricia la fotografía de su bolsillo.

 _-No pienso volver a pisar la cárcel, no ahora_ -sentencia recorriendo los últimos pasos que le quedan para llegar a su habitación y cierra la puerta tras de sí.  
Bendice a quién inventó los pestillos, aunque aún así puede escuchar a Will y Merle bromear sobre si fue violado en las duchas de prisión.

Tener familia para eso...

* * *

 **14 semanas**

Siente frío, no sabe cuantas mantas ha echado ya sobre la enorme cama de matrimonio pero tiene frío. Procura no moverse, mantenerse en el lado que su calor corporal ya ha calentado.  
Se acurruca hecha un ovillo, escondiendo su rostro bajo todas las capas de mantas pero teniendo que volver a sacarlo para poder respirar en condiciones.

Escucha pasos que se acercan a la habitación, son pausados, lo cual le indica que no está enfadado.  
Espera que se haya dado cuenta de lo fría que está siendo la noche y se acerque a ella para compartir calor, para abrazarla hasta quedarse dormida. Se ríe de lo ridículos que suenan sus pensamientos.

-Incorpórate -ordena con voz autoritaria encendiendo la luz de la mesita de noche.

Carol parpadea varias veces intentando adaptarse a la luz, se frota los ojos y se sienta en la cama esperando la próxima orden.

-¿Qué, disfrutando de la cama para ti sola? -pregunta con desdén hurgando en el interior de sus propios pantalones -No te creas que el embarazo te va a librar de tus compromisos como esposa.

Carol asiente y comienza a desnudarse aceptando su condición de esposa sin rechistar.

- _Oh, no cariño -_ la detiene Ed -,el mero hecho de imaginarte desnuda hace que se me baje.

Carol abrocha su camisa en silencio intentando comprender qué quiere, pero cuando siente el glande de su marido golpear sus labios toda duda queda despejada.  
Levanta la vista mirándolo con sus enormes ojos azules, con la expresión de alguien que está a punto de ser fusilado.  
- _No me mires así, te he visto comer cosas peores últimamente_ -le replica agarrándola del cabello para forzarla contra su ingle.  
Ella aún tiene frío

* * *

Su bebé es del tamaño de un puño cerrado y es posible que en su cabeza ya comience a crecer algo de cabello.

Mira su puño. No es una medida muy exacta, cada puño tiene un tamaño distinto.

Ya comienza a crecerle el cabello. Se pregunta cómo será, si pelirrojo y rizado como el de su madre o rubio y liso como el suyo. Desea que sea como el de su madre, de hecho no desea que se parezca en nada en él, demasiado ha hecho ya pasándole su sangre, la sucia sangre de los Dixon.

Mira hacia la puerta con la esperanza de verla aparecer por ella, una tontería teniendo en cuenta que por las tardes le gusta estar con su marido, piensa con amargura.  
Procura quedarse cerca de Maggie, que vea que está ahí por si tiene que decirle algo o darle una nota, una puta nota.

Su vientre habrá crecido un poco más, ya habrán remitido todas las nauseas y los pechos le dolerán menos.

Cierra el libro.  
No para de darle vueltas a cómo lo rechazó una semana atrás, con esa excusa... Su mente le dice que él tenía razón, que ella sólo buscaba quedarse embarazada, pero su corazón le dice que la crea, que esos ojos, esa forma de mirarle no mienten, que sus palabras eran sinceras. Pero no sabe a quién escuchar, su mente ya se ha equivocado muchas veces y su corazón es un novato que aún no termina de aclarar sus ideas.

* * *

 **Semana 15**

Ropa deportiva, chandals, adiós a los pantalones vaqueros, ya ni puede respirar con ellos.  
Evita coger el coche y el transporte público lo máximo posible, prefiere caminar, no quiere engordar, y comienza a pensar que se está obsesionando con su peso más que una adolescente influenciable.  
Va a engordar, es lo normal, su bebé está creciendo, alimentándose, no puede dejar de comer, él necesita nutrientes. A la mierda el peso. Joder, son sólo 3 kilos.  
Sí, eso se dice ahora, pero en cuanto llegue a casa y Ed le recuerde lo gorda que se está poniendo la claridad de su mente se irá.

 _-Serán 32,83$_ -informa la cajera al terminar de pasar el último producto por el lector de códigos de barras.

Carol asiente y echa mano a su... su bolso ¿Dónde narices está su bolso? Dios, la cartera, su tarjeta de crédito, su DNI, las llaves de casa... ¿Dónde lo dejó? Piensa, piensa, piensa...  
Se lo dejó en el recibidor de casa... siente que el embarazo está haciéndole perder la cabeza, últimamente se olvida de todo.  
Si hubiese cogido el coche se habría dado cuenta de su despiste nada más ir a abrir la puerta y ver que no tenía las llaves, pero no... ella tenía que ir andando a hacer la compra para bajar la maldita rebanada de pan tostado con jamón cocido que desayunó horas antes.

- _¿Ocurre algo? ¿Se encuentra bien? -_ pregunta la cajera al verla tan pálida.

- _Yo..._

 _-Aquí tiene -_ interrumpe una voz masculina que alcanza un par de billetes a la cajera.

Carol lo mira, es un hombre de su edad, alto, cabello oscuro, rizado y ojos azules. Viste con el uniforme de trabajo.

- _Muchas gracias_ -le susurra tímida, recogiendo las bolsas de la compra que él le entrega. - _Si... si pudiese darme su nombre, y una dirección, yo le devolveré el dinero. No sé que me ha pasado..._

 _-Que se ha olvidado la cartera, despistes del embarazo lo llaman -_ dice él restándole importancia - _A mi mujer también le pasaba. Llegó a guardar el mando de la televisión en el congelador. Dos veces..._

Carol ríe sintiendo toda su tensión desaparecer.

- _¿Quiere que la lleve a casa? -_ pregunta él con amabilidad.

- _No, gracias, he traído mi coche_ -responde señalando hacia la puerta de salida.

Él arquea una ceja.  
- _¿Está segura? ¿Dónde están las llaves?_

- _Dios, he venido andando, y las llaves de casa están dentro de casa_ -Carol se frota los ojos con desesperación, se siente idiota.

- _Vamos, la llevaré a casa y veré si puedo abrir esa puerta. Rezaremos para que nadie piense que estoy intentando entrar a robar_ -bromea él con una amabilidad que a Carol le cuesta creer que es real.

* * *

Su bebé ya tiene la apariencia de un bebé en miniatura. Los ojos y las orejas están en su posición, comienza a hacer algunos movimientos, abre y cierra las manos y puede que se chupe el dedo.  
- _Se chupa el dedo_ -susurra mirando la ecografía de su bebé e imaginando el movimiento.  
Sonríe estúpidamente.

- _¿Es tu hijo?_ -murmura Glenn demasiado cerca de su oído para su gusto.

 _-Sí_ -afirma ¿Para qué mentirle? Incluso se siente bien al compartir la información con alguien.

 _-Eso lo explica todo_ -sonríe el joven -, _no eres ginecólogo, eres un padre primerizo lleno de dudas._

Daryl no responde, si esa era la impresión que daba a los clientes de la biblioteca pues bienvenida sea, mejor que parecer un ladrón de poca monta o un violador...  
Y a decir verdad ¿acaso era mentira? ¿Acaso no era un futuro padre primerizo? ¿Acaso no estaba lleno de dudas?

- _¿Ya sabes lo que es?_ -pregunta curioso Glenn. Aunque duda si es verdadera curiosidad o una escusa de mantenerse cerca de él para vigilar a Maggie.

- _La próxima semana lo sabré_ -informa acariciando la ecografía.

- _¿Y qué quieres que sea?_

Se encoge de hombros. Nunca se ha parado a pensar en ello, y se da cuenta de que le da igual, sea niño o niña no cambiará nada, seguirá siendo suyo...  
Y de repente siente la necesidad de saberlo, de poder darle un nombre ¿Cómo tendría pensado llamarlo? Él nunca ha sido bueno en esto de los nombres, no es tan imbécil como para ponerle nombres femeninos a su ballesta, moto...  
Mira la ecografía intentando ver algo que quizás a la ginecóloga se le pasó, pero más allá de la silueta de su bebé no consigue ver nada claro.  
Es inútil, deberá esperar una semana. Una larga semana.

* * *

 **Semana 16**

 **3 de febrero**

Está nervioso, muy nervioso...  
Según el libro si ella come con mucha ansiedad puede que esté esperando un niño, si tiene mucho sueño será una niña, pero no tiene ni puñetera idea de sus hábitos alimenticios y de su rutina de sueño. No sabe apenas nada de cómo lleva el embarazo.  
La tabla china y la tabla maya que predicen el sexo del bebé según el mes de concepción y la edad de la madre coinciden en que será una niña

Cambia de libro.

Su bebé mide entre 10 y 12'5cm. Ya tiene cejas, pestañas, y sus ojos ya funcionan aunque los párpados están aún sellados. Es más sensible al tacto y se estremece si la madre se golpea la barriga.

Joder, no puede concentrarse, necesita saber lo que es...  
Es 3 de febrero, Carol se hizo la ecografía por la mañana, dijo que le dejaría una nota en la biblioteca, pero Maggie no le ha dicho nada.  
Quizás no tuvo tiempo, llegó tarde del ginecólogo y no pudo dejar nada, quizás no hayan podido ver lo que es, quizás... quizás se olvidó de que él estaría esperando ridículamente ansioso...

* * *

 **4 de febrero**

Otro día más, otro día en el que ella no aparece, y está empezando a irritarse ¿Por qué coño no le dice nada? ¿a qué espera? aunque no supiese lo que es debería avisarle de que aún no lo sabe y así podría dormir tranquilo. Pero ¿Quién iba a pensar que conocer el sexo del bebé le iba a quitar el sueño? A él, un Dixon...

Está ansioso, igual de ansioso que los estudiantes de exámenes por los que está rodeado y se atiborran de bebidas energéticas para no dormir.  
Quizás alguno de ellos esté estudiando medicina, quizás pueda decirle si consigue ver el sexo de su bebé y... ¡Se está volviendo loco!

* * *

 **5 de febrero**

 _-Hola -_ saluda con timidez a Maggie.  
La joven levanta la vista de su portátil, donde está visualizando el sistema circulatorio de un caballo. Es estudiante de veterinaria, biología o algo parecido, deduce.

- _Señor Dixon ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? -_ pregunta ella sonriente.  
Daryl aún no termina de acostumbrarse a que la mención de su apellido venga acompañada de una sonrisa, no sabe cómo sentirse.

- _Sólo quería preguntarle algo... ¿Por casualidad tiene alguna nota para mí?_ -pregunta sintiéndose idiota, pero tiene la esperanza de que Maggie se haya olvidado por completo de aquella nota y al preguntar lo recuerdo.

- _Uhm no, no tengo nada para usted_ -responde pensativa - _Tengo muchas notas, pero todas dirigidas a mí, son de algún admirador secreto que teme dar la cara -ríe ella._

Daryl asiente defraudado, sólo tenía dos opciones: Que Maggie se hubiese olvidado de la nota o que Carol se hubiese olvidado de él...

* * *

 **Semana 17**

Daryl está sentado en el mugriento porche de su casa limpiando el material de caza. Es domingo, y una salida de cacería junto con su miserable familia quizás haga que se despeje.

- _¿Nos vamos ya? -_ pregunta a Merle cuando lo ve pasar por su lado.

 _-Paciencia, Darlyna, estamos esperando a Peletier -_ responde él mirando al horizonte con aire distendido.

- _¿Ed Peletier? ¿No dijisteis que vendría!_ -se sulfura él. Lo que le faltaba, un día que quería tener para despejarse y debería aguantar a ese gilipollas presumiendo de mujer, de embarazo y de vida perfecta.

- _Ten corazón, el pobre lo está pasando mal, necesita distraerse_ -dice Merle dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

Daryl entrecierra los ojos ¿Pasándolo mal? ¿Por qué iba a estar pasándolo mal? Tiene casa, dinero, trabajo, mujer, un futuro hijo... ¡Dios, su hijo! ¡Algo le ha pasado a su bebé!

Tira la ballesta al suelo y corre a arrancar su moto.

¿A dónde coño vas ahora? -pregunta Will que está terminando de subir las armas al coche -¡No pienso esperar a que vuelvas!

Daryl lo ignora, no responde. Se coloca el casco y sale de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.  
Los 15 minutos que hay de su casa a la de ella se le están haciendo eternos.

Llega allí, el coche de Ed no está, ese imbécil ya está camino a un fin de semana de cacería dejando a su mujer sola con el luto.

Llama a la puerta.  
Una.  
Dos.  
Tres veces.  
Está tardando en abrir.  
La preocupación aumenta, está a punto de romper una ventana cuando oye los suaves pasos de ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.  
Finalmente la abre.

- _Daryl... ¿Qué..._

- _¡¿PERO A TI QUE COÑO TE PASA?!_ -gruñe furioso cuando al fin puede verla y ser testigo de que su bebé sigue donde lo dejó. Más grande, pero ahí está, sano y salvo.

Carol da un paso atrás asustada, sin comprender el motivo de esas palabras furiosas.

- _¡LLEVO UNA SEMANA ESPERANDO SABER DE TI! ¡UNA PUTA SEMANA! -_ le grita increpándola con el dedo.

- _Yo...-_ no sabe qué decir, cómo decirlo - _pensé que no te iba a gustar la noticia_ -confiesa algo avergonzada - _Lo siento._

- _¿Qué noticia? ¿De qué mierda hablas?_ -baja un poco el tono, debatiéndose entre la irritabilidad y la preocupación.  
Joder, sólo se le pasó el aborto por la mente cuando puede que lo que pase es que su bebé venga con algún tipo de problema.

Carol se lame los labios nerviosa y evita mirarlo.

- _¿Qué noticia?_ -vuelve a preguntar, con más suavidad pero con voz tensa.  
Está empezando a sudar, cientos de enfermedades cruzan su mente, su bebé viene mal, y seguro que es su culpa, sus malditos genes...

- _Es una niña_ -susurra mirándose a los pies.

Es una niña, su bebé era una niña ¿Eso era todo? ¿Esa era la "devastadora" noticia? Deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones. ¿Por qué iba a molestarle que sea una niña? Y entonces se le enciende la bombilla.

- _Cómo no... Lo sabía_ -ríe furioso - _Soy un Dixon ¿no? y sólo me interesa tener hijos varones para poder perpetuar mi apellido ¿Verdad? ¿En serio piensas eso de mí? ¿Pensabas que iba a repudiarla por ser una niña?_

 _-No... yo..._

 _-¿SABES LA DE BARBARIDADES QUE HAN PASADO POR MI MENTE EN SEGUNDOS? -_ vuelve a gritar -PENSÉ QUE LE PASABA ALGO, QUE MI BEBÉ NUNCA IBA A SER NORMAL Y... ¿CUAL ES EL GRAVÍSIMO PROBLEMA? ¡PUES QUE ES UNA NIÑA!

Carol abre y cierra la boca varias veces intentando buscar las palabras.

-De entre todas las personas que he conocido a lo largo de mi asquerosa vida, tú eres con diferencia la peor. Ojalá hubiese dejado preñada a cualquier puta barata antes que a ti -escupe tan furioso como dolido.

Y se va dando un portazo.

* * *

 **Hola, sé que me odiáis por este capítulo (otra vez) XD. En defensa de Daryl diré que está realmente dolido, y que al igual que el Daryl de las dos primeras temporadas de TWD no sabe cómo canalizar sus emociones negativas más allá de la furia y las amenazas.**

 **No he comentado mucho de las emociones que está experimentando Carol en ese momento porque formarán parte del siguiente capítulo.**

 **Me he dado cuenta de un error de cálculo: El cumpleaños de Carol debió ser el 6 de noviembre, y no de octubre para que todo cuadre (iré a autoflagelarme XD)**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias por leer, y por vuestros buenos comentarios, jamás imaginé que mi primera historia iba a tener un recibimiento así.**  
 **Gracias, de corazón :)**


	9. Cosquilleos

***¡Aviso! Normalmente me llega un aviso a mi correo cuando publico un nuevo capítulo, pero no fue así cuando publiqué el anterior, así que es posible que vosotros tampoco hayáis recibido esa alerta, por lo que os recomiendo que reviséis el capítulo anterior por si por casualidad no lo habéis leído.***

 **9\. Cosquilleos**

La ha jodido, de nuevo la ha jodido, pero joder, el mundo se le vino encima en unos segundos, el peor de los escenarios vino a su mente y lo único que pasaba es que era una niña.  
Su bebé era una niña...  
No preguntó su nombre, ni por la ecografía, ni su estado, se dedicó a gritar, a insultar a Carol. Dios dijo que prefería haber embarazado a una prostituta. No tenía excusa, no estaba borracho, estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales y la cagó bien cagada.  
Un mes atrás consiguió para su sorpresa que Carol le dejase formar parte de la vida de su bebé y ahora, posiblemente, no pueda verla en su puta y miserable vida.

- _Paga -_ ordena la camarera antes de volver a llenarle el vaso de whisky.  
De nuevo en ese maldito antro dónde la conoció. No sabe porqué ha vuelto a ese lugar, pero ahí está, bebiéndose su tercera copa y jugueteando con un cigarro entre las manos debatiéndose entre encenderlo o no.

Saca la cartera del bolsillo y la abre en busca de algún billete, pero en el momento de sacarlo algo escapa del interior y cae al mugriento y pringoso suelo infectado de colillas, papeles y vete tú a saber que más.

Baja del taburete y se agacha a recogerlo. De nuevo siente ese aleteo en su interior cuando ve que se trata de la ecografía. La aprieta con fuerza contra su pecho, quizás esa sea la última imagen que vea de su bebé, de su niña...  
Siente como las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos cuando recuerda las barbaridades que dijo.  
Agradece que su niña aún no pueda oír...

Paga las copas que se ha bebido y marcha de allí, no quiere volver a caer en vicios baratos. No ahora.

Carol está sentada en el sofá con su libro en blanco. Quiere contarle a su niña que ya sabe lo que es, lo que sintió al saberlo, lo feliz que está, los planes que tiene para su habitación, la ropa que ya le ha comprado... pero las palabras no llegan claras a su mente...  
¿Qué decirle sobre la reacción de su padre? ¿Qué padre elegir? ¿Qué reacción fue mejor?  
Piensa en Daryl, estaba tan disgustado... pero no por el hecho de que fuese una niña, sino porque se lo ocultase. Dios, estaba preocupado, asustado, pensaba que le había pasado algo a su bebé...  
Siente que merece todos los insultos y gritos que recibió. Ahora él la odia y no sabe cómo arreglarlo.  
Acaricia su vientre y lo abraza intentando consolarse a sí misma cuando las lágrimas deciden aparecer.  
Siente una punzada de dolor cuando sus dedos rozan cierta zona de su vientre, donde una semana atrás Ed la quemó con el cigarrillo que estaba fumando cuando se enteró de que el bebé era una niña.

Sabía que iba a estar disgustado, pero no a ese nivel. Siempre estaba hablando de llevarlo de caza, de que le sacaría la licencia nada más nacer, de apuntarlo a fútbol, llevarlo de pesca... cosas que podría hacer perfectamente con una niña pero que su mente machista era incapaz de entender.  
En cuanto llegó a casa lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por el sexo del bebé, se lo tomó bien, aparentemente, pero cuando ella se acercó a su lado de la mesa para retirar su plato vacío, la furia se apoderó de él, y sin que a ella le diese tiempo a reaccionar le levantó la camisa y estrelló la colilla encendida un par de centímetros por encima del ombligo.  
Los platos volaron, y cientos de insultos llegaron a sus oídos. Insultos que le recordaban lo inútil que era, que ni eso sabía hacer bien, como si estuviese en sus manos la elección del sexo del bebé.

Aún no le habla, vaga por la casa como un alma en pena lanzándole miradas de odio cuando pasa por su lado para que sepa que aún está enfadado con ella.  
Sale con sus amigos, que lo consuelan y animan como si aquello fuera lo peor que le puede pasar a un hombre.

No le dijo nada a Daryl temiendo su reacción y ahora se arrepiente...  
Se ha equivocado con él y ahora no sabe cómo remediarlo.

* * *

 **Semana 18**

Su bebé es del tamaño de un boniato.  
Quizás tenga ese tamaño, pero está seguro de que su niña es más bonita que eso.

La madre puede notar sus movimientos, pero son menos perceptibles para las madres primerizas.  
Su niña se mueve, y sonríe como un idiota al imaginar su pequeño cuerpo agitándose en el interior de su madre. La imagina estirando las piernas, golpeando desde el interior.

Pronto Ed podrá disfrutar de la sensación de acariciar el vientre de su mujer y sentir las patadas de la pequeña, mientras él no tiene más remedio que imaginárselo, al igual que quizás tenga que imaginar el rostro de su niña.  
Quiere ir a hablar con ella, necesita hablar con ella, disculparse por lo que dijo, preguntarle por cómo están, conocer el nombre de su niña, ver la nueva ecografía que posiblemente le han hecho...  
Ed trabaja durante el día, sólo tenía que ir allí llamar a la puerta y... ¿Y qué? De nuevo en ese sinvivir, ¿Qué pasaría si se presentaba allí? ¿Lo amenazaría con llamar a la policía? ¿Le dejaría hablar? ¿Y si le pasó algo al bebé por su culpa? Se frota los ojos intentando aclarar su mente.

* * *

Carol reproduce la canción "Eye of the tiger" mientras plancha, intentando darle cierta emoción a esa monótona tarea.  
Comienza a tener dolores de espalda, las piernas se le hinchan y el estar de pie lo empeora, por suerte está a un par de camisas para terminar y al fin podrá relajarse en el sofá, al menos hasta la hora de la cena.  
- _¿A eso lo llamas planchar? -_ escupe Ed desde el umbral de la puerta.  
Por suerte, o desgracia, ya vuelve a hablarle. Está molesto porque lo han cambiado de unidad en el trabajo y ahora no está rodeado de sus compinches, aquellos policías con los que trapichea y salen a abusar de su autoridad.  
Y cómo no, todo ello lo paga con ella.  
Hoy todo lo hace mal: Tardó en abrir la puerta cuando él llegó, el almuerzo sabía a mierda, lo despertó de su siesta con sus pasos de elefante, el café estaba frío y ahora esto.

- _¿Lo ves?_ -señala agarrando una de las camisas ya planchadas - _esto está mal_ -gruñe, hace un rebujo con la camisa y la tira al suelo. -¿ _Ves esto? -_ arroja una segunda camisa - _¿Y esto? -_ una tercera - _Eres una inútil_ -agarra un pantalón - _Y desde que estás embarazada lo eres aún más -_ insulta arrojándole la última prenda planchada a la cara. - _Comienza de nuevo_ -ordena.

Adiós al descanso antes de la cena, hola calambres de espalda que durarán días.

* * *

 **Semana 19**

Su bebé es del tamaño de un mango y ya puede oír.  
Su niña ya puede escuchar la dulce voz de su madre, y la voz del hombre que la está acompañando durante todo el embarazo.  
Cuando nazca Ed le hablará y ella se relajará ante esa familiar voz, mientras que él será una de tantas voces que oirá a lo largo de su vida o que quizás no oiga nunca. Casi mejor, para las tonterías que salen de su enorme bocazas mejor que nunca lo escuche.

- _¿Ya sabes lo que es?_ -pregunta Glenn curioso, ocupando la silla que queda vacía a su lado.  
Ha cambiado de mesa para estar completamente alejado de la entrada, por lo que desde ese lugar en imposible que vigile a Maggie, así que asume que el chaval está realmente interesado en su maldito culebrón.

- _Una niña, al parecer_ -responde con un asentimiento de cabeza.

 _-Vaya, debes de estar contento_ -Daryl lo mira interrogante _-Ya sabes, dicen que las niñas suelen estar más encariñadas con sus padres._

Daryl se encoje de hombros, eso no lo sabe, y quizás nunca lo sepa. Puede que dentro de unos años Ed lleve a una preciosa niña sobre sus hombros, que ella le sonría, le abrace, le llame papá, lo trate como si fuese su héroe mientras que él deberá mantenerse lejos, sin poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que él es su verdadero padre. Como mucho, y si se lo curra bien será "el tito Daryl" algo complicado teniendo en cuenta el odio mutuo que se tienen Ed y él y la extraña relación que tiene con su madre.  
Se pregunta si alguna vez podrán tener una amistad, si podrán salir a tomar un café como dos buenos amigos mientras su niña juega en el parque.  
Quizás el día que su mente deje de odiarla, su corazón deje de latir deprisa cuando la ve y su maldito pene deje de querer estar dentro de ella, quizás ese día puedan tener esa amistad.

* * *

Hoy sí que no pasa, aprovecha que Ed tiene turno de noche para dirigirse a la biblioteca, tiene que hablar con él, disculparse, decirle que es una imbécil.

Abre la pesada puerta de cristal y entra. Es increíble lo delicado que tiene el olfato desde que está embarazada; el olor a libros, madera pulida, polvo e incluso el perfume de la joven dependienta, a la que saluda con un movimiento de cabeza, parecen ser mucho más penetrantes de lo que seguramente son. Apenas puede estar ahí sin sentirse mareada por los olores.  
Se encamina hacia el interior, recuerda que le dijo que todas las tardes estaba ahí. Se pregunta que hace, casi no sabe nada de él, quizás esté estudiando, quizás es más joven de lo que aparenta y le ha jodido la vida con el embarazo. Dios, que no sea eso.  
Busca por cada una de esas amplias mesas, es más que obvio que es época de exámenes, está todo abarrotado de jóvenes que invaden las mesas con apuntes subrayados con llamativos colores, patatas fritas y bebidas energéticas.

Sonríe al recordar su época de estudiante, la de horas que pasó entre papeles, _Red Bull's_ y comidas de mala calidad. Se jugó la salud para sacarse la carrera con unas de las notas más altas de su promoción para nada.

Un suspiro emocionado sale de sus labios cuando lo ve. Se queda paralizada a mitad del pasillo, no puede mover ni un músculo ¿Así que eso es lo que hace en la biblioteca?  
No puede creérselo, las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos al instante y siente una punzada, un cosquilleo en el estómago. No... no es el estómago, es... ¡Su niña se ha movido! Dios, la ha sentido moverse, como si ella también hubiese reconocido a su padre y quisiera enviarle una señal.  
Sonríe entre lágrimas de emoción, abrazando su vientre mientras observa a Daryl concentrado entre una pila de libros sobre el embarazo.  
¿Cuantas veces soñó con ver a Ed mostrando ese interés?  
¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo pudo pensar que iba a disgustarle el sexo del bebé? Después de todo lo que le dijo, a pesar de sus duras palabras seguía interesado en su niña, a ella puede que la odie, pero quería seguir formando parte de la vida de la pequeña.

Quiere acercarse, abrazarlo con fuerza, a pesar de que a él no le guste que lo toquen, pero no sabe cómo reaccionará, si le gritará en medio de ese lugar tan silencioso, si le avergonzará que lo haya visto leer esos libros.  
Y hay algo más que la echa hacia atrás: El repartidor de pizzas que tantas veces ha ido a su casa a entregar el pedido está ahí, sentado al lado de él.  
No quiere arriesgarse a que la reconozca, que se corra la voz y todo el mundo acabe conociendo su secreto. Su hermoso secreto.  
Sale de allí pensativa, limpiándose las lágrimas sintiendo que ha perdido su oportunidad.  
Siente otro movimiento de su niña, es algo extraño, muy suave, un cosquilleo, casi que podría confundirlo con los movimientos de sus intestinos, pero no... sabe que eso no es, es distinto, y le gusta. Su niña está ahí, y mientras su bebé siga creciendo, Daryl se mantendrá cerca, por lo que puede tener una segunda oportunidad para acercarse a él.  
Otra vez será...

* * *

Daryl abrocha su chaqueta al salir de la biblioteca, el viento helado corta sus labios, y despeina su cabello, casi que prefiere la lluvia.  
Sale con un nuevo libro bajo el brazo, y se sorprende de la práctica que le ha ido cogiendo a esto de la lectura, incluso le gusta, no duerme tranquilo si no ha leído aunque sólo sean dos líneas antes.  
Camina a paso ligero hacia su camioneta, aparcada a pocos metros de allí, entre bicicletas, ciclomotores, y coches tamaño lata de sardina de los estudiantes.  
Un papel colocado entre el parabrisas y la luna del coche saca una maldición de sus labios.  
- _¡Joder, no. Putos maderos!_ -gruñe acercándose a su auto, mirando alrededor buscando algún disco de prohibido aparcar, plaza de minusválidos o algo por el estilo, pero no ve nada, no encuentra motivos para haber sido multado, excepto que Ed haya pasado por allí, haya reconocido su coche y quisiera putearlo, ¿Pero desde cuando se encarga del control de calles y parquímetros?

Arranca con rabia el papel del cristal y lo mira con el ceño fruncido cagándose en los muertos del mamonazo que le hará soltar su preciado y escaso dinero para pagar esa mierda.  
Y entonces, sus manos tiemblan, el aire le falta, sus rodillas se debilitan y no puede evitar dejarse caer mientras solloza como una puta maricona mirando aquella imagen.  
Joder, los hombres no lloran. Si su padre lo viera...  
Pero ahí estaba, sentado sobre el frío asfalto, con la espalda apoyada sobre una de las ruedas de su coche y mirando una de esas ecografías 4D de tono dorado en la que se veía claramente el rostro de su niña. Y es lo más hermoso que ha visto en su vida.

La aprieta contra su pecho, de nuevo siente ese extraño cosquilleo en el estómago al cual empieza a cogerle el gusto.

Mira a su alrededor, esa fotografía no ha podido llegar hasta su coche por arte de magia.  
La busca entre la gente; busca su cabello rizado, su ropa talla XL, sus ojos...  
Mira entre los coches del aparcamiento intentando localizar el de ella, pero no tiene suerte. ¿Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado? Quizás se cruzó con ella y no se dio ni cuenta. Un momento... ¿Y si entró en la biblioteca? ¿Y si lo vio? Dios, seguro que pensaría que es un puto imbécil...

Saca su cartera del bolsillo y se dispone a guardar aquella imagen cuando se percata de que tiene algo escrito detrás con una caligrafía clara y pulcra que de nuevo huele a ella.  
 ** _"Se llama Sophia"_**

Al fin conoce su nombre, y de nuevo sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que no puede ocultar.  
 _-Sophia -_ repite en un susurro para ver que tal suena dicho de sus labios. Le gusta, es elegante. Su niña se llama Sophia.

* * *

 **Semana 20**

Carol acaricia su vientre, que parece crecer por horas, mientras escribe en ese libro en blanco. Está hablándole sobre su padre, no menciona a Daryl, no menciona a Ed, se limita a llamarlo "tu padre"o "papá". Ha decidido crearle el padre perfecto, coger lo bueno de cada uno, y se ha dado cuenta de que la mayoría de las cosas buenas forman parte de Daryl: Los besos y caricias a su vientre, que haya dejado de fumar por ella, la preocupación por el embarazo...  
Y ella lo ha alejado...  
Han pasado tres semanas desde su discusión y una semana desde que lo vio en la biblioteca.  
Iba a irse de allí sin más pero, al ver su furgoneta allí aparcada, un impulso le dijo que debía dejarle esa copia de la ecografía que pidió para él.  
Le habría gustado quedarse a ver su reacción, pero temía ver algo que no le gustase, verlo romper la ecografía con odio o mirarla con asco al igual que hizo Ed...

Vuelve a su escritura, quizás debería dejar de compararlo con Ed.

* * *

Su bebé es del tamaño de un plátano.

Eso es lo que lee mientras mira con odio a Glenn comiéndose uno.

- _¿Qué?_ -pregunta el joven inquietado al ver su mirada asesina.

Daryl vuelve a su lectura, ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Te estás comiendo a mi bebé? Se guarda el bufido que ha estado a punto de salir de sus labios.

Su niña ya tiene su útero y ovarios completamente formados y debido al amplio espacio que tiene en el vientre puede dar volteretas, patadas y puñetazos a placer.  
Sonríe al imaginársela.

No puede más, se muere por ver a su niña, quiere ver cuanto ha crecido su vientre, ver si puede notarla moverse, acariciar, besar el vientre, besarla a ella... para qué negarlo, desea volver a verla, no lo entiende, sigue enfadado con ella, por utilizarlo/no utilizarlo para quedarse embarazada, aún no sabe qué creer, por pensar que iba a disgustarle el sexo del bebé, por pensar de él tal y como piensa todo el mundo...  
Pero también está enfadado con él mismo por lo que le dijo, si pudiese volver atrás... pues habría actuado igual porque no sabe actuar de otra forma, es un puto cavernícola que a la mínima contrariedad pierde los papeles.

Tiene que verla, ya va por la mitad del embarazo y se lo está perdiendo, eso no puede ser.

* * *

 **Semana 21**

- _¿Qué es este lugar?_ -pregunta Carol al ver una vieja casa con todas las luces encendidas y música a todo volumen.

- _Te dije que te llevaba a cenar ¿No? ¿O también se te ha olvidado eso con tu mierda de memoria de embarazada?_ -Responde Ed aparcando el coche a la entrada.

- _Sí, pero pensé que te referías a un restaurante_ -le replica cabizbaja saliendo del coche.

 _-Cuando recuperes tu figura te sacaré en sociedad, por ahora confórmate con nuestros amigos._ -refunfuña él arrastrándola del brazo hacia la entrada.

"Nuestros amigos" como si ella pudiese llamar a aquellas personas sus amigos.

- _¡Al fin llegas!_ -saluda Negan abrazando por los hombros a Ed y acompañándolo al interior.  
Ella camina varios pasos por detrás de ellos pasando desapercibida, no hay saludo, no le preguntan cómo está, cómo va el embarazo.

Llegan a un pequeño salón, está iluminado por una vieja lámpara araña de techo con varias bombillas fundidas, el aire es denso, huele a humo de tabaco, demasiado humo...  
Apenas puede dar un paso sin tropezarse con algún botellín de cerveza o colilla a medio fumar.  
La música es escandalosa, ellos hablan a gritos y siente como su bebé se agita. Ella también está incómoda allí.

Todos los sillones tienen agujeros provocados por las quemaduras de los cigarrillos y extrañas manchas que prefiere no saber de qué son. No piensa sentarse en ninguno, aunque tampoco podría ya que están todos ocupados y parecen no darse cuenta de la mujer embarazada y de piernas hinchadas que se encuentra de pie en el centro de la sala.  
Los muebles tienen una capa de polvo que dan para llenar el arenero de un gato.  
No sabe qué hacer, no pinta nada allí.  
Las mujeres están en su salsa sentadas sobre el regazo de los hombres, bebiendo, fumando, riendo y besando, casi parece el comienzo de una película porno mala en la que todos los miembros de la fiesta comienzan a tener sexo entre ellos.

- _Ed..._ -lo llama, pero él no la escucha - _Ed_ -repite un poco más alto sin suerte.

Está bromeando, riendo, no se da cuenta de su presencia.  
Se acerca y tira un poco de su manga.

- _Dime cariño_ -se vuelve sonriente con su falsa amabilidad, esa que siempre muestra cuando están en público.

- _Necesito ir al baño_ -no es mentira, desde que está embarazada la necesidad de orinar ha ido aumentado conforme su barriga ha ido creciendo, aunque también necesita salir de esa habitación llena de humos y ruidos.

- _Justo al final del pasillo lo tienes, no te pierdas_ -informa dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Carol asiente y sale de allí procurando respirar lo menos posible.

El pasillo es oscuro, y por más que busca el interruptor de la luz no lo encuentra.  
Camina despacio, con los brazos extendidos a los lados procurando no chocarse con nada.  
No le gusta esa casa, es siniestra, es como esas cabañas de las películas de terror en la cual vive un psicópata que tiene un sótano lleno de cadáveres humanos descuartizados listos para ser comidos.

La puerta del baño se abre y el tiempo se detiene.  
Recién duchado, con el cabello húmedo, descalzo, vestido con una camisa interior blanca de tirantes y unos pantalones largos de algodón color gris que le arrastran ligeramente. Así es cómo lo ve.

- _¿Qué haces aquí?_ -pregunta él entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad.

Dios, ella está en su casa, en su asquerosa casa, y está preciosa.

- _¿Y tú?_ -pregunta ella sintiendo como su niña se mueve como si hubiese reconocido a su padre.

- _Esta es mi casa_ -responde con un encogimiento de hombros.

- _Oh... -se siente estúpida_ ; lo ha visto salir del baño recién duchado. Maldita mente de embarazada... - _Ed me ha traído aquí y necesitaba ir al baño -_ explica ella evitando mirarle.

- _Claro, pasa_ -la invita a entrar él, echando un último vistazo al interior del baño para asegurarse de que está lo suficientemente presentable. - _Procura no sentarte_ -Le recomiendaavergonzado de la pocilga en la que vive.  
No quiere que pille ninguna infección o algo por el estilo que ponga en juego su salud y la de su niña.

Ella sonríe tímida y cierra tras de sí.

Daryl deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones y entra en su habitación. ¿Qué coño está haciendo ella allí? Su casa no es lugar para ella, su casa no es lugar para nadie. ¡Maldito Ed! ¿En qué cojones pensaba? Alcohol, tabaco, droga y ruido, el lugar ideal para una embarazada.

Es el cumpleaños de Merle, tenía pensado no salir de su habitación en toda la noche, cerrar la puerta, leer un poco e intentar dormir a pesar de la música alta, ya tiene práctica en ello. Sabe como son esas fiestas, y no quiere estar presente cuando todo empiece a desmadrarse

* * *

Carol sale del baño, que aún huele al jabón que él ha utilizado.  
Esa era su casa...  
Mira a su alrededor; la pared parece que lleva siglos sin ser pintadas. Cuadros con escenas de caza decoran la pared del pasillo, y la cornamenta de un ciervo casi le saca un ojo.

Un grito ahogado sale de sus labios cuando alguien tira de su brazo y la arrastra al interior de una habitación.  
Mira a su secuestrador con los ojos muy abiertos y espantada.

- _Shhh, no te voy a hacer daño -_ la tranquiliza Daryl, llevando un dedo a sus labios y recorriendolos lentamente como si intentase memorizar su forma.

Carol se relaja.

- _Lo siento -_ se disculpa él dando un paso atrás.

- _Estoy bien, sólo que no me lo esperaba_ -sonríe nerviosa ella. Sintiendo como vuelve a respirar con normalidad.

- _No me refería a eso_ -aclara él, apartándole el cabello del rostro para poder mirarla correctamente a los ojos.

Carol aprieta los labios mientras niega con la cabeza mirándose a los pies. Sabe a qué se refiere.

- _No... no tienes que disculparte, Daryl, no hiciste nada malo, tenías tus razones para estar enfadado_ -le quita importancia ella, al borde del llanto - _Yo soy la que tiene que disculparse, te preocupé sin motivo, debí informarte del sexo del bebé en cuanto lo supe. Todo lo hago mal.._.

Daryl la mira, tiene la cabeza agachada, su cuerpo se convulsiona por el llanto y las lágrimas se derraman de sus ojos suicidándose contra su inconfundible vientre de embarazada.  
Le duele verla llorar, le duele que crea y acepte las barbaridades que le dijo.

-Hey... -susurra agarrándola de la barbilla obligándola a mirarle -¿Cómo está Sophia? -pregunta con suavidad limpiando una de sus lágrimas con el pulgar. Preciosa hasta cuando llora.

Carol lo mira emocionada, escucharle pronunciar su nombre ha hecho que su corazón lata con fuerza en el pecho.  
- _Bien, se ha movido cuando has pronunciado su nombre_ -responde finalmente sonriendo entre lágrimas.

- _¿Qué? ¿La sientes?_ -pregunta sin poder ocultar su emoción, llevando ambas manos a su vientre.

- _Sí, aún es pronto para que tú la sientas, pero ya se mueve. Creo que será un culo inquieto_ -ríe, pero duda que Daryl la haya escuchado, de nuevo está ensimismado acariciando su vientre.

- _Quiero verlo_ -no le está pidiendo permiso, sólo le informa antes de comenzar a desabrochar los botones de la camisa hasta dejar al descubierto su vientre.

Carol lo deja hacer, no puede evitar sentir cierta atracción por las confianzas que se toma con ella. Esa manera de tocarla, de acariciarla, de mirarla...  
Abre los ojos exageradamente al notar como se deja caer de rodillas frente a ella.

Daryl acaricia su vientre con los ojos cerrados para disfrutar de la sensación. Le gusta su forma, su tacto, tan suave como siempre, le parece increíble lo que ha crecido en tan pocas semanas.  
Pega la nariz contra él. Ahí está ese olor propio de ella que tanto le atrae.  
Le da un suave beso antes de levantarse.

Vuelve a mirarla a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que espera que su hija haya heredado.  
- _¿Cómo estás tú? -_ pregunta sin dejar de acariciar su vientre.

- _Hambrienta, y deseando sentarme_ -confiesa con sonrisa inocente. Preciosa.

Asiente sintiéndose un cerdo sin modales. La ha tenido un rato ahí de pie y en ningún momento la invitó a sentarse.  
- _Deberías volver, esa panda de borrachos dudo que vayan a dejarte algo de comer._ -le recomienda.

- _¿Tú no vienes?_ -pregunta esperanzada, no tiene ganas de estar ahí rodeada de gente para la cual es invisible.

 _-Yo... no, no me van esas mierdas_ -gruñe, abriéndole la puerta para que salga. Podría ir con ella, estar a su lado, pero ¿Para qué? ¿Para ver como Ed la abraza y besa mientras él no tiene más remedio que aguantarse las ganas de partirle la cara? No, gracias.

Carol asiente, sale de la habitación y recorre el pasillo de vuelta al salón donde todos siguen bebiendo, fumando y devorando las pizzas sin miramientos.  
De nuevo es invisible.  
Agarra una porción de pizza a la cual le han quitado los ingredientes y dejado la masa y el tomate. Pasea la mirada por la mesa de bebidas buscando algo sin alcohol, pero no tiene suerte.  
Se sienta al filo de una silla mirando hacia la puerta deseando correr de nuevo hacia la habitación de Daryl, al menos ese cuarto era un espacio libre de humos y no se sentía olvidada.

Merle tiene a una mujer a horcajadas sobre sus muslos haciéndole movimientos sensuales, supone que es una _stripper_ contratada para ello que tiene que escuchar barbaridades machistas y vejatorias por unos míseros euros. Bueno, al menos a ella le pagan por ello.  
Si le diesen un dólar por cada insulto, vejación o paliza que ha recibido a lo largo de su matrimonio...

Ed disfruta de la escena, sonríe, aplaude como una foca retrasada, y mete algún que otro billete en el tanga de la mujer, ajeno a que su esposa está comiéndose las sobras de unas pizzas desvalijadas y frías...  
Podría haberse quedado con Daryl, seguramente no se habría dado ni cuenta.

 _-Hola preciosa -_ saluda Negan, y ella se tensa al instante cuando siente que está acariciando su cabello hasta dejar a la vista su cuello desnudo - _¿Cómo va ese embarazo?_ -pregunta asquerosamente cerca de su oído. Su fétido aliento a alcohol hace que hasta le ardan los ojos.  
Carol no responde, está segura de que le importa una mierda su embarazo, y le inquieta saber lo que pretende.  
La forma que tiene de acariciar sus hombros y respirar sobre su oído...

- _¿Sabes una cosa?_ -continúa, besando su cuello. Quiere vomitar - _Nunca he follado con una embarazada_ -gime moviendo sus manos hacia su vientre.

Carol se levanta como activada por un resorte y corre hacia Ed, escuchando la siniestra risa de Negan a sus espaldas.  
- _Ed, por favor, vámonos_ -ruega tirando de su camisa como una niña pequeña _-Estoy cansada_ -miente, pero sabe que si le cuenta lo que acaba de pasar al final acabará siendo ella la culpable.

Ed la mira con fingida ternura, pero para su sorpresa saca las llaves del coche. Por una vez ha escuchado sus súplicas.  
- _Toma cariño, duerme en el coche, aún es pronto para irnos -_ susurra con una voz dulce cargada de frialdad.

Carol mira las llaves, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Se regaña a sí misma por ser tan estúpida de pensar que Ed iba a tener un poco de compasión con ella. Seguramente ahora estaría enfadado con ella por pedirle de marcharse, y teme la hora de irse. Ed borracho y enfadado no era una buena combinación, y si añadía que ella estaba embarazada, era una combinación terrorífica.

Ed está en su salsa, disfrutando, mientras que Daryl prefiere estar alejado de todo aquello.

* * *

Tendría que salir, aunque le insulten, aunque se burlen de él, aunque tenga que ver aquel ridículo espectáculo, pero ella está allí, rodeada de ese grupo que no suman ni media neurona entre ellos. Podrían hacerle algo, no sabe si Ed responderá por ella, mierda, podrían estar haciéndole algo ahora mismo.  
Se levanta de un salto de la cama y se precipita a salir por la puerta, cuando...

- _Yo..._ -intenta decir algo ella, con la mano aún cerrada en un puño apunto de llamar a la puerta - _¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Ed no quiere irse, me ha dicho que me vaya al coche, pero..._

 _-Sí claro -_ la interrumpe él, no necesita saber más, y tampoco le importa, prefiere tenerla con él a que esté respirando todo el humo del salón, o pase frío en el interior de su coche. Al menos en su habitación sabe que está segura de cualquier tipo de daño.

- _¿A dónde ibas?_ -pregunta ella tímida, dando un paso al interior para que él pueda cerrar la puerta.

Daryl arquea una ceja, y entonces recuerda la violencia con la que salió por la puerta.

- _Yo... iba a pedirle que bajaran la música -_ miente - _¿Has comido algo? -_ pregunta cambiando de tema, aunque es cierto que está interesado en ello.

- _Sí, han tenido el detalle de dejar varios trozos de masa de pizza, aunque no he podido beber nada, todo tenía alcohol -_ contesta con un encogimiento de hombros.

Daryl desea matarlos a todos.  
- _Siéntate_ -la invita señalando hacia su cama deshecha.  
Carol lo hace, agradecida de poder sentarse en un lugar que no le asquee. La cama es incómoda, pero limpia, de hecho toda su habitación parece más limpia y ordenada que el resto de la casa. Es como si fuese otro casa, comienza a pensar que él también está fuera de lugar allí, al igual que ella.

- _Toma -_ Daryl le ofrece una botella de agua - _A veces me entra sed por la noche y me gusta tener agua cerca de la cama -_ explica - _Te traeré un vaso para que..._

 _-No, no hace falta, Daryl, beberá a morro -_ intenta retenerlo.

- _Te traeré un vaso, no tardo -_ vuelve a decir. Carol no insiste, sabe que será inútil.

Daryl va hacia la cocina sin más remedio que teniendo que cruzar el salón para encontrarse con una bizarra escena:  
Su hermano está follándose a una stripper contra el sofá mientras algunos de los invitados se masturban a su alrededor, y otros tanto ríen borrachos metiendo mano a la señorita o invitando a las pocas invitadas femeninas a unirse a la fiesta. Ellas no se alarman, son de la misma calaña que el resto de personas del lugar.

Cruza rápido,y agradece que Carol esté sana y salvo en su habitación.

- _Daryl Dixon -_ saluda Ed que está saqueando la nevera. Ya podría haberlo hecho por su mujer también - _¿Qué haces aquí? -_ pregunta visiblemente borracho.

- _Es mi casa -_ responde sin prestarle atención mientras friega minuciosamente un vaso.

- _¿Dónde está tu preciosa mujer, Ed? -_ pregunta Negan mesándose la barba.

Daryl se tensa al escuchar a ese ser despreciable preguntar por ella.

- _Estaba cansada, la mandé al coche a dormir._

Negan chasquea la lengua.

- _Qué lástima... ¿Es un poco frígida no? le propuse pasar un buen rato y huyó como una zorra virgen. -_ comenta, como quien habla sobre el tiempo _-O a lo mejor es que eres un mierda en la cama y no le gusta el sexo porque aún no ha probado una buena polla -_ bromea emitiendo su molesta risa.

Ed sencillamente le ríe la gracia y hace su camino de regreso al salón vitoreando a Merle que tiene la cabeza de la stripper entre sus piernas.

Daryl hace varias respiraciones profundas, y cuenta hasta diez para no matar a todos ellos con el cuchillo que tiene en la mano, el cual aprieta con tanta fuerza que podría incrustárselo en la piel.  
Insultan a su esposa y él sólo sonríe ¿Qué coño le pasaba a aquel cerdo borracho?

* * *

- _Aquí tienes -_ dice Daryl acercándole el vaso aún húmedo - _Me ha entrado un poco de hambre y me he preparado un sándwich y cortado una manzana ¿Te apetece? -_ pregunta mostrándole un plato con un sandwich de jamon y queso fundido aún humeante y un cuenco con rodajas de manzana recién cortadas.

 _-No, gracias, come tranquilo_ -responde intentando ignorar el bocado que le ha dado el estómago al contemplar tan deliciosa escena.

Daryl cambia el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, nervioso.

- _Lo cierto es que he picado algo mientras esperaba a que se fundiera el queso y ya no tengo hambre. Y como supongo que has comido poco... -_ intenta con desesperación convencerla.

- _Está bien -_ acepta finalmente para su alivio, cogiendo el sandwich con timidez.

- _¿Qué tal va la fiesta? -_ pregunta cuando traga el primer trozo del sándwich que le sabe a gloria.

- _No quiero que se te cierre el estómago_ -es lo único que ofrece en respuesta. No piensa decirle lo que ha visto, ni lo que ha escuchado...

Carol frunce el ceño y lo mira insistente esperando saber más.

- _Come_ -ordena señalando la comida con la barbilla.

Según ha leído el bebé comienza a practicar la acción de tragar, y traga líquido amniótico, llegándole así los sabores de lo que come su madre.  
Espera que a su niña le guste el sándwich de queso porque es lo único que sabe preparar.

- _¿Qué tal llevas el embarazo?_ -se atreve a preguntar cuando ve que se ha comido el último trozo de sandwich.

- _Bien... bien, con sus altibajos, a veces me da por llorar, me olvido de las cosas y tengo un dolor de espalda constante que me está matando,y eso que apenas tengo barriga aún. -_ Responde. Es la segunda vez que escucha esa pregunta en lo que va de noche, con la diferencia de que sabe que él está realmente interesado en su estado

- _Túmbate_ -dice él casi sin pensar.

- _¿Qué?_ -lo mira confusa.

- _Dices que te duele la espalda. Túmbate._

 _-Daryl, no es necesario, yo..._

No le deja terminar, la agarra de los tobillos y la gira hasta que su cuerpo está completamente en el interior de la cama y finalmente tira de ella hacia abajo obligándola a tumbarse.

Carol sonríe, es un poco brusco, pero sabe que lo hace con buena intención.

- _Ponte de lado_ -ordena.

- _Daryl, de verdad, no..._

- _¿También voy a tener que girarte yo? Ponte de lado._ -Vuelve a ordenar golpeando suavemente su hombro instándola a girarse.

Ella obedece sin más remedio y le da la espalda. No sabe lo que pretende, hasta que siente como le levanta la camisa hasta la mitad de la espalda y sus pulgares presionan sobre su zona lumbar.

- _¿Aquí? -_ Es la segunda vez que alguien susurra sobre su oído, pero lejos de sentir ganas de vomitar como con Negan, un placentero escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal.

- _Sí -_ responde casi en un gemido cuando sus dedos presionan en el punto justo.

Daryl mueve sus pulgares en movimientos circulares, bajando hasta el coxis y subiendo hasta la mitad de la espalda.  
Ha leído sobre esos masajes en alguno de los libros que ha devorado, y aunque no está seguro de si lo está haciendo bien, ella parece disfrutar y relajarse sobre el incómodo colchón.

La escucha gemir, y ese sonido trae a su mente placenteros recuerdos que hacen que algo en el interior de sus holgados pantalones se despierte. Siempre pensando en lo mismo.

Carol disfruta de la sensación, su cuerpo necesitaba esos mimos. Lo siente besar su cuello, es suave, apenas un roce, carente de motivación sexual, es sólo una muestra de cariño, y sonríe emocionada por su gesto, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su interior.  
Él continúa con el masaje, haciendo desaparecer todas las tensiones de su espalda.

- _Deberías parar si no quieres que me quede dormida -l_ e recomienda al sentir como sus ojos comienzan a pesar, pero él no se detiene, continúa masajeando la zona baja de su espalda, y ella agradece la escasa luminosidad, y que no haya desnudado completamente su espalda, no quiere tener que dar explicaciones.

- _Puedes dormir si quieres, yo te despertaré cuando todo termine_. -susurra sobre su oído volviendo a besar su cuello.

"Cuando todo termine" no quiere que termine, no quiere tener que volver a casa, no quiere dormir sobre su cómodo colchón en aquella fría cama. Quiere quedarse ahí, no salir nunca de esa habitación, no dejar de sentir su respiración contra su nuca y sus manos acariciándola con cariño.

Daryl acaricia su vientre, cuando siente su respiración más profunda, espera que su niña también duerma plácidamente.  
Quiere memorizar esa visión; su cabello salvaje derramado sobre su almohada, su cuerpo sobre su colchón, completamente relajado.  
Se presiona contra ella, siempre se quejó del tamaño de su cama y ahora agradece que sea tan pequeña.  
Su cuerpo encaja perfectamente tras el de ella, como dos piezas de un puzzle, a pesar de su inoportuna erección incordiando.  
Quiere relajarse, abrazarla y sencillamente dormir, pero no puede, debe estar despierto, ser el guardián de sus sueños y despertarla cuando tenga que volver a decirle adiós.  
Por lo que, decide disfrutar de lo que ve, no cerrar los ojos, disfrutar de ese extraño cosquilleo mientras la observa dormir deseando que el tiempo se detenga.  
Con suerte su olor permanecerá sobre sus sábanas unos días.

No entiende la relación que tiene con ella, no sabe cómo describir sus sentimientos. Es la madre de su hija, de eso no hay duda, pero no es sólo eso, hay algo más... le gusta estar con ella, tenerla cerca, cuidarla... pero no entiende el porqué, no saben nada el uno del otro. ¿Dónde nació? ¿Cómo fue su infancia? ¿Tendría familia? ¿Cuáles serán sus aficiones? ¿Cuándo fue su primera vez? ¿Por qué se casó con Ed? ¿Qué espera de él? ¿Qué siente por él?... tantas preguntas sin respuestas... Más allá de su fecha de nacimiento, no sabe nada de ella, y ella aún menos de él...  
Aún duda de si lo utilizó o no para quedarse embarazada, pero ya no le importa. Acaricia su vientre agradeciendo ser el padre de aquella niña, pero aún siente que tienen una conversación pendiente, y no puede esperar mucho más.

* * *

 **¡Hola! este capítulo es bastante largo, por lo que he decidido dividirlo en dos partes para que no se os haga pesado.**

 **Como veis, Daryl se arrepintió al momento de todo lo que le dijo, tiene esos prontos violentos, pero no van más allá, y no perdió el tiempo en disculparse cuando la volvió a ver :)**  
 **De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer, por vuestros votos y comentarios.**


	10. Entre el amor y el odio

**10\. Entre el amor y el odio**

 **3 horas después**

Carol se revuelve en el colchón ¿Por qué es tan incómodo? Vale que por recomendación deberían cambiarlo cada diez años, pero aún le quedan cuatro años de vida y además, no recuerda que ayer fuese así de incómodo.  
Abre los ojos para encontrarse con su nariz a escasos centímetros de una pared con un espantoso gotelé. Ese gotelé que tenía su abuela en casa y que le gustaba utilizar para rascarse la espalda imitando a un personaje de dibujos animados.  
Se incorpora asustada, no está en su casa.

 _-¡Uoh!_ -se alarma Daryl al ver la violencia con la que se levanta - _¿Estás bien?_ -pregunta frotando su espalda.

 _-Sí, sí... sólo desorientada_ -se tranquiliza Carol al recordar dónde está, con quién y por qué - _¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?_

Daryl coge el viejo reloj de su mesita de noche. En su día era azul y tenía al ratón ese de dibujos animados dibujado en el centro. Ahora se ha caído el esmalte, luce plateado y el muñeco ha desaparecido.  
- _Unas... tres horas_ -le informa sin dejar de acariciar su espalda.

Carol se frota los ojos intentando eliminar los rastros del sueño. Escucha la música, las voces, las risas, la fiesta aún continúa, y ella ha dormido tres horas.

- _¿Has estado aquí tumbado todo el tiempo?_ -pregunta ella, sintiéndose mal, como si lo tuviese secuestrado en su propia habitación.

- _Sí_ -responde Daryl con timidez, sin saber cómo esconder lo que tiene entre sus manos.

Carol intenta desviar la mirada, hacer cómo que no ha visto nada, ya que él está avergonzado de ello, pero es inútil, sabe que lo ha visto.

- _Yo..._ -comienza Daryl buscando una explicación a por qué está LEYENDO UN LIBRO SOBRE EMBARAZO que no fuera muy patética o cursi

- _Ya lo sabía, Daryl, te vi en la biblioteca_ -confiesa ella para ahorrarle el mal rato, aunque no sabe si ha hecho bien -, _y me parece realmente hermoso que te preocupes tanto, que quieras informarte sobre cómo está nuestra niña. Gracias_ -dice con una sincera sonrisa. Preciosa.

Daryl la mira analizando cada una de sus palabras. "Nuesta niña" suena casi mágico, y más viniendo de sus dulces labios.

 _-Puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres, aún quedan horas de fiesta_ -dice intentando cambiar de tema. Agradece que no se haya reído de él por su exagerado interés por el embarazo, pero no se siente cómodo hablando de ello.

Carol mira su reloj de muñeca, ese que le regalo Ed en su primer aniversario de bodas horas antes de darle una paliza por haber vestido como una puta en público.  
- _Debería irme al coche, Daryl, tú necesitas dormir y no podrás hacerlo conmigo aquí si tienes que estar vigilando y compartiendo esta pequeña cama_ -intenta irse, pero él la detiene agarrándola de la muñeca.

- _No pienso dejarte salir por esa puerta_ -gruñe él sin soltarla. Suena casi a secuestro. Claro que la dejaría salir por la puerta cuando ella quisiera, pero ¿para dormir en el coche? Ni loco iba a dejarla hacer eso.

Carol mira hacia la puerta y luego lo mira a él.  
- _Tengo que ir al baño_ -murmura ella mirando la forma que tiene de acariciar el dorso de su mano con su pulgar, es tan dulce.

Daryl arquea una ceja intentando averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones. Le parece muy sospechoso que haya pasado de querer dormir en el coche a querer ir al baño en cuanto él se lo ha prohibido.

- _No te miento, tengo que ir al baño_ -Repite mirándole con esos enormes ojos que no parecen reales. Esos malditos ojos...

- _Está bien_ -acepta a regañadientes -p _ero como no vuelvas iré a buscarte al coche y te traeré a la fuerza_ -Avisa intentando mantener el rostro serio ante esa mirada de niña inocente que no sabe cómo interpretar.

Carol asiente y él finalmente suelta su muñeca para que pueda irse.

Nada más salir por la puerta el olor a humo le da una bofetada en la cara.  
Se asegura de que nadie la vea, no quiere meterse en ningún lío, no quiere meter a Daryl en ningún lío.  
Duda unos segundos si dirigirse al salón para ver que tal va todo, qué está pasando, pero se siente más feliz en la ignorancia.

El baño está como el de un bar de carretera que no ha sido limpiado desde que el local se inauguró cuarenta años atrás. Madre mía, la que habían liado en tres horas: Orines hasta en la bañera, papeles por todos lados, algún condón usado, restos de mierda por el interior del retrete, e incluso una jeringuilla usada luce orgullosa colocada en el lavabo como si de un inocente adorno se tratase. Y ya ni hablar del nauseabundo olor. Casi que sería más sano salir a la calle y orinar tras un coche como un perro.

* * *

Está tardando demasiado, esa hija de su madre le ha tomado el pelo con esa cara de niña buena que hace que se le acelere el corazón.  
Pues que no se crea que iba de farol; piensa ir allí, abrir, sacarla del coche y cargarla sobre su hombro.  
Se levanta de la cama refunfuñando un sinfín de maldiciones y abre la puerta.

- _El baño está asqueroso, no vayas_ -le aconseja en cuanto lo ve salir por la puerta justo cuando ella estaba a punto de entrar - _¿Pensabas que te había mentido_? -pregunta ladeando la cabeza como un perrito. Adorable.

- _Tardabas mucho_ -se defiende dejándola pasar.

Carol sonríe divertida y vuelve a la cama dejándolo atrás cerrando la puerta. Lo cierto es que pensó en irse al coche, pero sabía que cumpliría su palabra e iría a por ella, y no quería arriesgarse a que alguien lo viera y malinterpretase sus intenciones, así que volvió.  
- _¿Puedo?_ -pregunta cogiendo el libro que él estaba leyendo y que está abandonado sobre el colchón.

Daryl se encoje de hombros con timidez. Agradece que su libreta de apuntes no esté a la vista, ya se siente demasiado patético con que haya descubierto su secreto.

Abre el libro por el lugar donde un bolígrafo hace de marcapáginas.  
"Dolores musculares durante el embarazo, cómo aliviarlos". Así se titula la página que estuvo leyendo mientras ella dormía.

Lo mira con sonrisa emocionada. Quizás era sólo casualidad, pero algo le dice que lo buscó tras masajear su espalda, para asegurarse de que lo había hecho bien.  
- _Eres maravilloso Daryl_.

De nuevo esas palabras, la misma frase que le dijo la noche que su hija fue concebida, y no puede evitar sentir esa opresión en el pecho.  
Al menos el lugar dónde la concibieron fue hermoso, aunque todo fuera mentira, pero el lugar fue hermoso, lo que él sintió fue hermoso, lo que ella le hizo fue asqueroso, pero lo que salió de aquello: Su niña, es lo más hermoso que le ha podido pasar.  
Ella ya le ha dicho que no le utilizó, que de verdad pensaba que no podía tener hijos, pero las cosas no terminan de cuadrarle.

- _¿Estás bien?_ -pregunta ella al verlo de pié, pensativo y en silencio tanto tiempo.

Él asiente acercándose a ella. No quiere decirle lo que de verdad está pasando por su mente, no quiere hablar sobre lo que piensa, lo que cree, lo que siente. No quiere alterarla, no quiere perder los papeles ahora que su hija puede oír. Prefiere callar, quizás más adelante puedan hablar, o quizás se lo guarde para siempre.  
- _Duerme un poco más, se te ve cansada_ -ordena quitándole el libro y dejándolo sobre la mesita.

- _Tú también_ -dice ella al notar sus ojos rojos y profundas ojeras.

- _Duerme_ -vuelve a ordenar tumbándola en la cama como hizo anteriormente.  
Ella se deja hacer y se acomoda poniéndose de costado mirando hacia él cuando siente que se tumba a su lado.  
Es atractivo, le gustaría que su hija se pareciera a él, seguro que de niño era un muñeco precioso, con ese cabello rubio y ojos azul profundo. Pero si Sophia se parecía mucho a él la gente podría hablar y descubrirse todo el pastel.  
Se conforma con que saque su buen corazón, por lo que ha visto, sabe que debajo de esos prontos violentos se esconde un gran hombre, a pesar del entorno en el que vive. Es tan distinto de su hermano y padre.

- _Gracias por hacer esto por mí_ -agradece ella con los ojos cerrados, pero sintiendo su presencia.

- _No lo hago por ti, lo hago por nuestra hija. Una madre descansada es igual a un bebé sano_ -La corrige él sin poder ocultar su tono molesto. Sus pensamientos no se van.

Carol abre los ojos y frunce el ceño. Algo le pasa.

- _¿De verdad estás bien? -_ pregunta apoyándote sobre un brazo para poder mirarle a los ojos.

- _Ya te he dicho que sí, duérmete_ -murmura abriendo el libro por la página dónde lo dejo.

Ella obedece y vuelve a tumbarse, pero no puede evitar mirar por largos minutos su gesto hosco mientras lee ese libro. Sabe que le pasa algo, pero no quiere insistir, como ha pensado momentos antes, sabe los prontos que tiene, y no sabe cómo va a reaccionar. No lo conoce, está tumbada en la cama de un hombre que no conoce, pero que por alguna razón que se escapa a su entendimiento la hace sentir segura y protegida, quizás sea por eso mismo, porque sabe que en el fondo es un gran hombre.

* * *

Pasa la página del libro, enmarcado en el interior de un rectángulo y titulado con letras negras aparece un apartado titulado "Violencia doméstica".  
Duda si leerlo o no. Es innecesario, su niña por suerte no tendrá que pasar por el mismo infierno que él, pero la curiosidad le puede, el saber cómo la violencia de su padre pudo afectarle a él... así que comienza a leer y se encuentra con frases que hacen que se le erice la pie.

"La violencia doméstica es la principal causa de muerte entre las embarazadas del primer mundo", "El padre puede tener celos del futuro bebé", "la violencia de género puede dar lugar a consecuencias negativas para la salud de la futura madre: nutrición deficiente, depresión, insomnio..." "Los efectos sobre el embarazo pueden incluir: aborto, parto prematuro, rotura del útero, bebé de bajo peso..."

Niega con la cabeza, a veces le sorprende haber llegado a los 28 años, y ahora que lee eso no puede evitar preguntarse cómo narices pudo siquiera nacer.

Mira hacia el vientre de ella, aunque le duela agradece no pasar las 24 horas del día a su lado... ¿Y si se volvía cómo su padre? ¿Y si en uno de sus arrebatos le hacía daño a su bebé? No quiere ni pensar en ello, no se lo perdonaría jamás. Gracias a Dios, está junto a Ed y no con él.  
"Eres un hombre maravilloso" puf, se nota que no sabe nada de él.

Se maldice por haber traído esa frase a su recuerdo, ya casi se había olvidado de ello y ahora no puede evitar hacer memoria: La primera vez que lo hicieron tampoco usó preservativo, pero él terminó fuera. Quizás ella iba buscando tener sexo con un desconocido, y quedarse embarazada, pero el tiro le salió por la culata. Sí, eso era.  
Quiere guardárselo para él, callar, morderse la lengua, dejarla dormir, pero algo que es superior a él le hace hablar.

- _Me utilizaste_ -susurra. Sabe que no está dormida, su respiración la delata.

- _¿Qué?_ -pregunta Carol sin saber si le está hablando a ella o leyendo en voz alta.

- _Esa noche en el bar, pretendías quedarte embarazada pero no lo conseguiste_ -la increpa en un susurro, procurando no levantar la voz. Su niña puede oír.

- _No..._ -responde arrastrando la vocal - _Ya te he dicho que pensaba que no podía tener hijos. Sólo buscaba liberarme_ -se defiende sentándose en la cama, que mal le ha sonado esa frase, se siente como una cualquiera, alguien que rompió sus votos nupciales humillando al marido perfecto. Sí, seguramente eso es lo que parecería a ojos de los demás. Si la gente supiera el infierno por el que pasa día a día...  
Mira a Daryl, la mira con la mandíbula apretada ¿Así que era eso lo que le pasaba?

- _Dices que no, pero tus acciones te delatan ¿Qué persona con dos dedos de frente tiene sexo sin protección con un desconocido? ¡Podría haberte pegado alguna enfermedad!_ -Gruñe furioso, pero controlado. Se repite una y otra vez que su niña puede oír, y para su sorpresa parece está funcionando.  
No puede creer que sea él el que le hable de sexo seguro cuando vive con hombres que pillan una gonorrea cada dos por tres. Ojalá que en una de estas pillen algo gordo y la palmen.  
Y pensándolo detenidamente, ella también podría haberle pegado algo. Sí, él también fue un irresponsable, pero no tenía condones encimas y ella era/es tan hermosa...

- _Yo... no sé, no pensé, no me di cuenta_ -intenta buscar las palabras ante un Daryl que la mira sin creerse lo que dice - _Me desconcentraste, sólo me dejé llevar, nunca me había hecho eso..._ -responde con timidez sin creerse que se haya atrevido a decirlo en voz alta y esperando a que Daryl entienda a qué se refiere.

 _-¿Hacer qué?_ -pregunta él, para su vergüenza.

- _Ya sabes_ -murmura frustrada, señalando hacia su entrepierna, sintiéndose enrojecer de vergüenza.

 _Oh..._ -susurra Daryl apartando la mirada, ahora se arrepiente de haber preguntado.  
Sigue enfadado, pero su miembro piensa con otro cabeza y se remueve al pensar que él fue el primero y el único en saborearla. Su marido no sabe lo que se está perdiendo.  
Sacude la cabeza intentando centrarse.

- _¿Y el día de la barbacoa en el campo?_ -pregunta - _Ahí si sabías que no estaba usando protección. Y me instaste a correrme dentro_ -vuelve a acusarla.  
Maldice su mente por hacerle recordar esa noche y el placer que sintió.

Carol niega con la cabeza sin creerse lo que está oyendo. ¿En serio iba a repasar todos y cada uno de sus encuentros sexuales? menos mal que sólo han sido tres. Pero qué tres...

- _Te recuerdo que yo no te busqué para tener sexo, fuiste tú -_ le devuelve señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

- _Pero tú me dijiste que terminase dentro_. - vuelve a atacar él sintiendo que está perdiendo el asalto. Ella tiene razón, fue él quién la convenció de hacerlo, fue él quien la besó, si él se hubiese estado quieto su niña no estaría aquí.

- _Dios_ -gime con frustración Carol, y se vuelve a tumbar en la cama apretando un cojín contra su rostro. Huele a él.  
Duda si responder al porqué de ese momento o no, pero sabe que va a seguir insistiendo y si su respuesta no le convence ya dará por hecho que le utilizó - _Me pareció excitante la idea de sentirte venir ¿contento? Pero no sabía que quedaría embarazada_ -confiesa amortiguando las palabras contra el cojín.

Daryl agradece que ahora mismo no le esté mirando. Su miembro está erguido en su máximo esplendor ante su inesperada confesión. ¿Contento? pues no está seguro ¿Excitado? Tanto que podría abrir un agujero en sus holgados pantalones que de repente siente tan apretados.

 _Además_ -continúa ella para su desesperación - _si sólo hubiese querido utilizarte para quedarme embarazada no habría pasado nada el día de mi cumpleaños ¿recuerdas?_ -dice con el cojín aún sobre su rostro.

Daryl ríe sarcástico.  
 _-El día de tu cumpleaños no intenté metértela_ -vuelve a defenderse.

- _Ya, pero yo pensé que íbamos a hacerlo contra la encimera, o algo por el estilo. No pensé que sólo ibas a... ¡Y no te habría detenido, listo!_ -Carol reza para que esa maldita conversación termine, a este paso no podrá respirar. Ya se imagina los titulares "Mujer se autoasfixia por vergüenza"

Daryl maldice que su pantalón sea gris. La mancha del líquido preseminal es más que visible. Sólo de imaginarla desnuda sobre el frío mármol de la encimera...  
Casi que desea dar por terminada la conversación, desnudarla, darle placer durante horas y recordarle lo que él puede hacer y el idiota de Ed no.

- _Y cuando te intenté besar hace dos meses ¿Por qué me rechazaste?_ -pregunta, intentando hacer que la sangre vuelva a su cabeza, su otra cabeza.

- _Por prisas, tenía que preparar la comida para Ed, volvía en unas horas_.

Daryl bufa.  
- _A otro perro con ese hueso. El día de tu cumpleaños sólo tenías que coger una tarta. El salón estaba lleno de gente, incluido tu marido y no me detuviste ¿Ahí no había prisas?_ -se sorprende de que su cerebro haya pensado con tanta rapidez.

- _Tenía . que. preparar . la . comida_ -repite haciendo una pausa entre palabra y palabra para enfatizarlas.

No la cree.  
Retira el cojín de su cara para encontrarse con un rostro enrojecido y algo sudado. Preciosa.

- _Júrame por lo que más quieras, que ambos sabemos lo que es, que me rechazaste porque tenías que hacer la comida._

Carol lo mira mordiéndose el labio con ojos culpables.  
- _Estoy casada con Ed, Daryl, lo nuestro iba a ser sólo una aventura de una noche. La segunda vez no debió pasar, ni la tercera_ -dice en su lugar - _Pero quiero intentar tener una amistad contigo, por Sophia._

Daryl da un suspiro exasperado.  
- _Me utilizaste_ -vuelve a repetir convencido.

- _¿Qué? Te he..._

- _Duérmete_ -vuelve a ordenar, tanto a ella como a su maldita _segunda cabeza,_ que por más que esté reclamando atención tendrá que aguantarse. Ya no habrá más sexo con ella, él cumplió su función, se siente como una de esas máquinas de tabaco "Su semen, gracias"

Carol cierra los ojos. Ese "duérmete" ha sonado unos tonos más altos que el resto de la conversación, la cual ha sido extraña, él ha estado tranquilo en todo momento, si no fuera por la temática y el desenlace se atrevería a decir que fue hasta agradable.  
Ahora prefiera callar, en este momento, él es como un toro bravo que en cualquier momento podría embestirle, y no quiere tentar a la suerte...  
No entiende porqué no la cree, ya no sabe cómo decirle que no quería utilizarle, por dios, jamás le haría eso. ¿Y si le confiesa el verdadero motivo de por qué lo rechazó? ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Pues porque en el fondo tiene razón, está casada, y si Ed se enterase... la mataría, primero a ella y luego a él. No puede permitirse una aventura, por muy espectacular que sea el sexo, ya tiene bastante con planear cómo hacer que él forme parte de la vida de su hija sin que Ed se entere.

Coge el libro, continúa con la lectura, la música sigue, y parece que no piensa parar hasta la mañana siguiente. Él tendrá que compartir cama con la mujer que le utilizó, y que ha estado a punto de convencerle de lo contrario. Estaba claro que es una mentirosa casi perfecta.  
Casi...  
Sigue dándole vueltas a qué coño hay entre ellos, qué puta relación tienen. Ella quiere tener una amistad, por Sophia, y él también, en eso está de acuerdo y pondrá de su parte para que se haga realidad, aunque sea complicado.  
No entiende porqué cuando la mira la odia y a la vez no puede evitar suspirar como un idiota por lo hermosa que es.  
Quiere gritarle pero se le rompe el alma cuando la ve sufrir.  
Quiere besarla, hacerla suya una vez más, y por otro lado desea que desaparezca del mapa y lo deje a solas con su niña.  
¿Qué coño está mal con él?

* * *

Se levanta de la cama y arropa a Carol antes de dirigirse a la cocina, necesita picar algo, él no ha cenado nada y las discusiones le dan hambre.

De nuevo tiene que pasar por el salón. Coge aire, aprieta los puños y acelera el paso.  
Están todos drogados y borrachos. Ojalá la palme alguno, un paria menos.  
El suelo está lleno de botellas, colillas, preservativos usados, fluidos olorosos y manchas multicolor que prefiere ignorar de dónde proceden.  
Desea que estén tan colocados que no hayan podido diferenciar entre hombre y mujer y se hayan petado el culo unos a otros.

Merle está en el sofá, desnudo, con tres mujeres: una chupándosela otra a su izquierda y la última a su derecha a las cuales masturba y que a la vez están chupando el miembro de dos hombres cada una.  
La de la derecha se encarga de Negan y Simon, que ríen y compiten sobre quien la tiene más grande y fuerzan a la chica contra su ingle, ella simplemente sonríe. La de la izquierda se encarga de Shane y... Ed Peletier. Puto cerdo infiel, no te la mereces, piensa. Al menos tiene la decencia de tener un preservativo puesto.

Entra en la cocina.

Will mira a Daryl con una sonrisa de triunfo mientras se folla a una joven contra la mesa del comedor. Alterna un agujero y otro sin descanso.  
Viejo asqueroso.  
El sonido de las carnes desnudas chocando hace que se le cierre el estómago y se le quite el hambre.

No quiere pasar más tiempo ahí, coge la primera cosa comestible que ve, un plátano, y se dispone a volver.  
Mala elección.  
-¡ _Hey, Dixon, si quieres un buen plátano para reventarte el culo yo te ofrezco el mío_ -ríe Negan haciendo alarde de su miembro hinchado y brillante por la saliva y fluidos de vete a saber quién.

Daryl le hace una _peineta_ y sale de allí escuchando la maldita risa de aquel insufrible ser y del resto de idiotas que lo siguen.  
Podría partirle la boca, pero no le apetece terminar a puñetazos con un grupo de hombres desnudos y borrachos.

Entra a su habitación, se respira paz. No... se respira a ella.  
La mira, está acurrucada en posición fetal temblando ligeramente.  
Ha refrescado, la ventana está abierta y él no estaba en la cama para compartir su calor.  
Corre a cerrar la ventana y saca del armario una manta que le echa por encima.

Se sienta sobre la cama a comerse la fruta tranquilamente. Debió haber cogido un yogur, no puede mirar ese plátano sin pensar en las putas pollas de esos imbéciles.  
Ed la tiene pequeña, piensa sin poder contener la sonrisa. Se siente orgulloso de saber que él ha llegado más profundo que ese gilipollas. Que le ha dado un placer a su mujer que él jamás le ha dado...  
De nuevo pensando con la cabeza de abajo, céntrate.

Mira a Carol, su cuerpo ha dejado de temblar y duerme plácidamente mirando hacia él.  
Se pregunta cómo una mujer tan hermosa puede haber acabado con Ed, y lo que es más extraño ¿Qué coño hacía Ed follando con una cualquiera cuando la tiene a ella?  
Si él fuera su marido...  
Sacude la cabeza, eso nunca pasaría, y él no quiere que pase, ¿oh sí? Joder, se supone que la odia, lo ha utilizado.

Se tumba a su lado, la cama es pequeña, están nariz contra nariz, y la tiene helada.  
Le gusta sus pecas, entre eso y sus ojos grandes parecía una muñeca.  
Quizás Sophia sea igual. Se la imagina mirándole con sus enormes ojos y sonriéndole arrugando una pequeña naricilla adornada por un sinfín de pecas.  
Su niña...  
Si él no la hubiese besado esa noche ella no estaría ahí ahora mismo, no se arrepiente, lo volvería hacer. Se da cuenta de que le da igual que lo haya utilizado, lo que más le duele es que lo niegue. Ella le deja verla, ser parte de su vida y eso es lo que realmente le importa.  
Acaricia su vientre, cada día que pasa es un día menos que queda para verla, y espera no cagarla más, no volver a alejarse de ella y poder disfrutar todo lo que pueda de su pequeña.

Se pregunta si algún día lo sabrá, si algún día podrá escucharla llamarle papá. Quizás en su lecho de muerte, serían unas hermosas últimas palabras que oír antes de dejar esta puta vida para siempre.

Tiene que levantarse, si continúa tumbado se quedará dormido.  
Besa la punta de su congelada nariz antes de levantarse, no sabe porqué lo ha hecho, ni siquiera lo ha pensado.

Recuerda la bebida energética que tiene en su mochila. Algún estudiante se la dejó sin abrir en la mesa de la biblioteca que él ocupó horas después y le parecía una pena desaprovecharla.  
Decide cogerla, tiene un olor dulzón, como a medicina infantil, y sabe a rayos, pero tiene la esperanza de que lo mantenga despierto y le ahorre ir a la cocina a por un café. No quiere encontrárselos haciendo el trenecito.

Mira hacia la cama, Carol se queja en sueños, le parece adorable.  
Su rostro apenas es visible entre tantas mantas y su cabello alborotado.  
Se gira, frunce el ceño, frota sus ojos, vuelve a girarse y ocurre lo inevitable.  
Primero escucha el "¡plof!" Luego el "auch" y no sabe si reír o preocuparse cuando la ve frotar su frente tras haberse golpeado contra la pared. Debería haber separado un poco la cama.  
 _-¿Estás bien?_ -se decide por lo segundo y se acerca a ella con la bebida en la mano.

Carol asiente somnolienta y algo desconcertada. No entiende a ese hombre, pasa de estar gruñéndole enfadado a susurrarle preocupado.

- _Déjame ver_ -dice apartando su mano para acariciar la zona afectada con el pulgar, está ligeramente enrojecida- _No es nada ¿Quieres que te traiga hielo?_ -pregunta colocando la lata sobre su frente. No estaba en la nevera, pero el frío del aluminio puede que la aliviase un poco.

- _No, estoy bien. Necesito ir al baño_ -dice casi avergonzada. Era una maldita meona.

Él asiente y destapa la cama para dejarla salir. No se sorprende, ha leído bastante sobre esto, es algo normal y la acompañará durante todo el embarazo e incluso meses después.

* * *

De nuevo en ese asqueroso baño que ya tenía el aspecto de una cloaca, sólo faltan las ratas.  
Ya las tiene, están todas en el salón. Piensa.  
Agradece tener aún poca barriga y así poder hacer las mismas contorsiones que en sus años de discotecas. La misión era no sentarse, y a poder ser no tocar nada y aún así orinar dentro de la tapa.  
Seguro que esto le convalidaba primero de acrobacias en el Circo del Sol.

Abre el grifo para lavarse las manos. Suena un asqueroso clof clof clof antes de que el agua se decide a salir finalmente. Al principio marrón, luego un tono translúcido que para lavarse las manos está bien, pero como la bebiese quizás mutaba a otra especie.  
Sale del baño.

- _¿Qué coño haces aquí?_ -gruñe Ed, apenas inteligible.

- _Tenía que ir al baño -_ Carol lo mira de arriba abajo, está bebido, drogado y... ¿desnudo? ¿Qué narices hace desnudo? Dios, hacía años que no estaba así, y la cicatriz de su espalda aún le duele en el recuerdo.

-¿ _Te gusta lo que ves?_ -sonríe al darse cuenta de lo que está mirando.

Carol agacha su cabeza dispuesta a emprender su camino hacia el coche, maldiciéndose por no poder volver con Daryl.

- _Hey, hey, hey -la detiene -.¿No le das un beso a tu marido antes de irte?_ -pregunta sin dejarla responder. La besa sin cuidado, agarrando su rostro, apretando sus mejillas para obligarla a abrir la boca y así poder invadir su interior con su lengua haciendo que casi se atragante por ello. Ella no colabora, su lengua se mantiene abajo, aterrorizada por esa indeseada visita.  
Sabe a alcohol, tabaco, y a otras sustancias que prefiere no saber. Huele a sudor rancio, perfume batato de mujer y sexo. Su olor típico, nada nuevo.  
La aprieta contra él con fuerza, clavando las uñas en su trasero.

- _Vamos_ -gime guiándola hacia otra habitación.

-¿ _A dónde?_ -pregunta asustada.

-¿ _A dónde crees?_ -dice bombeando su miembro erecto para hacerla entender.

Carol mira hacia atrás instantes antes de entrar en la habitación, sólo para ver a Daryl asomado a la puerta.  
No llega a verlo bien, tampoco quiere. Sonríe suavemente haciéndole creer que todo está bien, que ella desea eso, al fin y al cabo, es su marido. No quiere que él se meta en ningún lío, no quiere que vaya a la cárcel de nuevo, no ahora que va a ser padre.

* * *

¿Cómo coño tiene la desfachatez de sonreírle? Sale de la habitación para ir a buscarla, preocupado porque tardaba y se la encuentra morreándose con su marido en pelotas, aunque más que besarla parecía que la iba a engullir, para luego meterse a follar en la habitación de su padre. ¿Qué cojones pretende?

Se tumba en la cama sintiendo sus ojos arder llenos de lágrimas. No entiende por qué. Él es su marido, es obvio que se acuesta con él, no debería estar afectado.  
Hijo de puta con suerte, mientras él se debe conformar con el olor que ha dejado sobre su cama, Ed ahora mismo estará disfrutando de su cuerpo, de su hermoso cuerpo. De la suavidad de su piel, la calidez de su interior, de su rostro cuando llegue... y todo ello con su niña en su interior. Quiere vomitar.

* * *

- _Traga_ -ordena sin aire Ed.

Carol alza la vista, está de rodillas frente a él y a punto de escupir.  
Ed sonríe cuando ve el movimiento de su garganta.  
Aguanta la arcada, no quiere vomitar, no quiere tener que comerse su propio vómito como la primera, segunda, tercera vez que le hizo una felación, seis años atrás.

- _No me mires así, cuando dejes de estar preñada te follaré, por ahora confórmate con esto -_ exhala Ed, aún exhausto - _Ve arrancando el coche, nos vamos._

Carol obedece y sale de esa habitación arrastrando los pies, sintiéndose sucia, con ganas de llegar a casa, frotar su cuerpo hasta librarse del olor de él y lavar su boca con lejía.  
Entra al baño y escupe en el retrete toda la asquerosa corrida de su marido. Ni loca va a darle de comer eso a su hija.  
Abre el grifo, y sorbe el agua, no le importa que esté marrón, no la va a tragar. Sorbe, escupe, sorbe escupe hasta que el asqueroso sabor se ha ido del último rincón de su boca.  
Tragar sin tragar nada, una técnica que ha perfeccionado para casos como este. Y se siente estúpidamente orgullosa de ello.  
En el fondo agradece que no quiera tener relaciones con ella. Le asquea sólo de pensarlo y le aterroriza que pueda perder a su niña por sus brutales embestidas.

Pasa por la puerta de la habitación de Daryl, acaricia la madera y las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos. Quiere despedirse, no, no quiere despedirse, quiere quedarse ahí con él, encerrarse en esa habitación y no volver a salir nunca, pero en su lugar se aleja, no quiere que Ed la vea allí, y no quiere que Daryl la vea así, con las lágrimas saltadas, el pelo enredado y la marca de una bofetada en su pálido rostro.

* * *

Daryl limpia las lágrimas de sus mejillas por enésima vez, no sabe por qué no puede parar de llorar. Está tumbado mirando al techo, y puede sentir cómo algunas lágrimas se desvían hasta sus orejas.

Escucha su jeep cherokee arrancar, se va.

Llora ruidosamente y agradece que la música aún suene y no puedan oírle.  
Ni se ha molestado en despedirse.  
La cama parece tan grande sin ella allí... aún huele a ella, incluso hay algún mechón de cabello pelirrojo sobre la almohada.  
No sabe qué le pasa, sólo ha estado ahí unas horas, sabía que se iría. Golpea la mesita de noche con fuerza haciendo rebotar el plato del sandwich que ella se comió.  
Está frustrado, no entiende el dolor en el pecho, joder, se supone que la odia, no debería afectarle, pero su mente no puede parar de reproducir ese maldito beso que Ed le dio, le duele a rabiar,quiere arrancarse los ojos, borrar su recuerdo, pero lo único que puede hacer es ahogar su llanto sobre la almohada.  
Esa almohada que aún huele a ella.

* * *

 **Hola, de nuevo os pido que no me odiéis, XD. Esta es la segunda parte del capítulo anterior, que como ya os dijo era bastante largo y lo dividí.**

 **Sé que a lo mejor os estoy haciendo un lío con los sentimientos de estos dos, y que me contradigo de un capítulo a otro, sobretodo con Daryl XD. Pero no, sencillamente Daryl tiene un cacao mental y sentimental que no sabe cómo aclarar, tiene muchos sentimientos contradictorios que no entiende, pero que poco a poco irá aclarando.**  
 **También debéis entender que la autoestima de Daryl es muy baja y a lo largo de su vida ha vivido tantas experiencias negativas que le parece más lógico creer que Carol le utilizó, que lo contrario.**

 **Carol es más sencilla de entender pero también tiene lo suyo XD.  
Su principal problema en la ecuación es Ed.  
Ella no tiene familia, amigos ni ingresos, por lo que no tiene a dónde ir ni manera de subsistir. Depende económicamente de él.  
Le gusta Daryl, está cómoda con él pero como ha dicho más de una vez, no lo conoce. Por lo que, por ahora, sólo lo ve como dos cosas: amigo o amante, y por su seguridad y la de Sophia prefiere elegir lo primero.**

 **No suelo utilizar palabras vulgares a la hora de describir escenas sexuales, cuando lo hago es porque es Daryl el que las describe o Ed, Negan, etc, hablan.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios de apoyo y valoraciones :)**


	11. Muñequita preciosa

**11\. Muñequita preciosa**

 **Semana 22**

Esta semana el bebé alcanza los 400 gramos y los 20 centímetros, es como una muñequita.

Una muñequita, le gusta eso, seguro que es una muñequita preciosa, que está empezando a hacer los gestos que hará cuando nazca.

Sonríe amargamente, aquella noche en su habitación quería hablar con Carol sobre la posibilidad de verla más, estar más involucrado en su embarazo, pero no pudo ser, y ahora seguramente, tendrá que esperar a la próxima ecografía que no sabe cuando narices será para volver a verla...

El día después de la fiesta fue mortal, Merle se fue a trabajar, o eso dijo él. Porque robar coches, falsear matrículas, color y venderlos en el extranjero no era algo digno de ser llamado trabajo. Le pagan bien, y su padre desea que él también trabaje allí como hacía antes de pisar la cárcel, pero prefiere morirse de hambre y esperar a conseguir un trabajo honrado, y más ahora.

Estuvo toda esa mañana limpiando el desastre de la casa. El viejo se tumbó en el sofá y se dedicó a dar órdenes, excusándose con que él ya tenía una edad para estar limpiando.  
Para limpiar no, pero para follar... pensó en decirle pero se calló.

Habría pasado de limpiar y dejado que se los comiera la mierda si no fuera porque él vivía ahí, y también porque quizás Carol volvía allí, y quería que se encontrase todo a su gusto. Iluso...

Su cama aún huele a ella, ya debería haber lavado las sábanas, pero no puede, es algo superior a él. Y no entiende su maldita obsesión con esa mujer, va a volverse loco.

* * *

Tiene calor, mucho calor. Vale que están en marzo y hace algún que otro día cálido, pero es demasiado, siente como que está metida en un horno.  
Ya se ha dado tres duchas en lo que va de día, se siente aliviada, relajada, pero en cuanto su cabello se seca... vuelven los calores.

Esta semana está siendo un suplicio, el embarazo le está haciendo perder su mente, tener mareos, calambres, indigestiones, dolores de cabeza y el dolor de espalda va a más, pero duda de si es cosa del embarazo o que aún está lastimada por las patadas que Ed le dio en la zona lumbar tras la fiesta.

Cometió el error de preguntarle qué tal lo pasó. Era sólo una pregunta inocente, pero él se lo tomó como un ataque, como si le estuviese acusando de infiel. Ni que fuera mentira... ¿Qué narices iba a estar haciendo desnudo si no? Pero tampoco le importaba, ella no era la más idónea para hablar de fidelidad.

Pero esa pregunta inocente fue a más. Por lo visto, le dejó en ridículo al rechazar la propuesta sexual de Negan. Según Ed, si no quería acostarse con él que no lo hubiese provocado. Que ahora todos piensan que está casado con una puta frígida.

Le gritó en el coche, agarró el volante varias veces, casi se matan. Pensó que todo iba a quedar ahí cuando, al llegar a casa, él simplemente se fue a dormir.

Pero en mitad de la noche sintió cómo la agarraba del cabello, la tiraba de la cama y pateaba su espalda repetidas veces mientras le recordaba lo gorda y asquerosa que estaba.  
Ella simplemente aguantó la agresión, protegiendo su vientre y sintiendo como su niña se movía asustada.

La dejó tendida en el suelo, llorando y gimiendo de dolor. Le costó la misma vida levantarse. Su espalda que horas antes había sido masajeada con tanto cariño ahora había sido maltratada hasta la saciedad.

La campana del horno le avisa de que sus galletas ya están listas. Mira el reloj, va bien de tiempo.

* * *

- _Hasta mañana señor Dixon_ -lo despide Maggie sonriente, recogiendo sus cosas para irse también.  
Él asiente con la cabeza en respuesta. Hoy no se lleva ningún libro a casa, se ha leído el que tenía entre sus manos de una sentada y no le ha dado tiempo de mirar ningún otro.

Llega hasta la moto de Merle, su hermano se ha llevado su camioneta a vete a saber dónde, sólo espera que vuelva de una pieza. La camioneta, su hermano puede estar desangrándose en una cuneta que le da igual.

- _¿Daryl?_ -escucha una inconfundible voz tras de él.

- _Hey_ -saluda sin poder evitar la emoción al girarse y verla allí. Casi se echa a reír al verla _-¿Y ese delantal de cocina?_ -pregunta señalando hacia ese trozo de tela con el dibujo de un gallo portugués en el centro.

Carol arquea una ceja antes de comprender a qué se refiere.  
- _Joder, yo..._ -tartamudea nerviosa, luchando por deshacer el nudo a su espalda, pero es inútil tiene manos de trapo.

- _Deja, anda_ -Daryl le da un suave golpe en el hombro para que se gire y deshace el nudo sin esfuerzo.  
Ella huele bien, siempre huele bien, pero ese olor es deliciosamente dulce, y casi que siente la tentación de lamer su suave rostro, en su lugar se conforma con besar su cabeza antes de que ella se gire. No sabe porqué lo ha hecho.

- _Lo siento, he estado cocinando y... se me va la cabeza con el embarazo_ -se explica avergonzada, pero de nuevo él no parece escucharla, ya ha llevado sus manos a su vientre para palparlo.

- _¿Cómo está?_ -pregunta mirándola a los ojos. El vientre está mas grande que hace una semana. Increíble pero es así, parece que crece por días.

- _Bien, ella está bien_ -responde sonriente - _Te manda saludos_ -le informa al notar a su niña moverse.

- _Te fuiste sin despedirte_ -le recuerda sin poder esconder su tono dolido.

Carol agacha cabeza.  
- _Yo... lo siento, me encontré con Ed al salir del baño y..._

- _Sí, sé lo que pasó, te vi_ -gruñe molesto al recordar aquel beso y esa sonrisa que ella le dirigió antes de entrar en aquella habitación con su marido - _¿Qué haces aquí?_ -pregunta cruzándose de brazos todo digno.

- _Yo quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí/ por nuestra hija la semana pasada y..._ -mira sus manos vacías - _Joder, espera ¡no te muevas!_ -exclama caminando a paso ligero hacia el coche.

Daryl la observa, sus despistes son realmente tiernos.

Regresa hacia él con un tupper en la mano y se lo da algo vacilante.

 _-¿Qué es esto?_ -pregunta él abriéndolo. Desprende el mismo olor dulce que ella.

- _Pues si no me he confundido de tupper, deben de ser galletas caseras, las he hecho yo. Ha sido todo un reto con mis despistes. En las dos primeras tandas me olvidé de algún ingrediente, y en la tercera me olvidé de que estaba haciendo galletas y se quemaron. Espero que te gusten._ -dice con timidez con las manos a la espalda y balanceándose sobre sus talones. Adorable.

Daryl mira las galletas, huelen que alimentan, está deseando probarlas.  
Nadie ha hecho eso por él antes, no sabe que debe de hacer ahora.

 _-¿Llevan nueces?_ -pregunta oliéndolas.

- _No, almendras¿Por qué? ¿No te gustan las nueces?_ -pregunta con curiosidad.

 _-Soy alérgico_ -Informa. Recuerda el día que lo descubrió: Estaba en la calle jugando con los chicos del barrio, le ofrecieron un trozo de bizcocho y unos segundos después, tras darle el primer bocado empezó a notar un picor molesto en la garganta que iba a más, a más, a más, hasta que no podía respirar.  
Da gracias a haber estado en la calle, rodeado de gente y no en casa, porque seguramente lo habrían dejado morir.

- _Vaya, ese dato es interesante -_ apunta Carol ante la mirada extrañada de Daryl - _Tendré cuidado cuando Sophia comience a comer frutos secos._

Daryl asiente, tiene razón, su niña puede heredar su alergia. Asco de genes...

Se miran durante largo rato y un silencio incómodo surge entre ellos.  
Ninguno dice nada, no saben qué más decir.

- _Bueno, me alegro de volver a verte, Daryl. Ya nos veremos_ -se despide Carol dándole la espalda.

 _-Hey, hey, espera_ -la retiene Daryl agarrándola del brazo.  
Carol lo mira esperando a que hable.  
- _Yo..._ -no sabe cómo empezar, tiene una maldita forma de mirarle que hace que se le olvide todo - _Te olvidas esto_ -escupe finalmente con dificultad, entregándole el delantal.

- _Gracias_ -dice ella con una suave sonrisa y vuelve a alejarse de él.

Daryl se frota los ojos. No, eso no era lo que quería decirle, quería pedirle verla más, quedar alguna tarde, tomar algo, que le contase sobre su embarazo, pero su don de palabra es inexistente y nada salió de sus labios. De nuevo en ese sinvivir, sin saber cómo, cuándo y dónde volverá a verla. Quizás se pierda todo el embarazo y no la vuelva a ver hasta que se entere por un tercero de que ha dado a luz.  
No... eso no puede pasar.

* * *

El idiota de Merle ha jodido la camioneta, no sabe qué narices le ha hecho pero le ha jodido el motor.

Está en el taller de Dale, esperando a que le diga cuanto le va a costar la puta broma.

El viejo le cae bien, aunque se niegue a darle trabajo por la mala fama que le daría a su negocio, pero al menos se lo dice a la cara y no pone excusas como "Aquí no ha dejado su currículum".

No, Dale era sincero, directo y a pesar de todo le hablaba con cierto respeto.

- _Chaval_ -se dirige hacia él, quitándose el sombrero para poder rascar su calva -, _esto no te va a salir barato_ -le informa con semblante serio como si le comunicase la muerte de un ser querido.

- _Dime cuanto_ -dice sacando su cartera preparándose a ser violado económicamente.

- _Unos 1500_ $ -dispara sin piedad.

Daryl mira alarmado. Sabía que iba a ser caro, pero no esperaba a que llegase a las cuatro cifras.

 _-Hijo de puta, voy a matar a mi hermano cuando llegue a casa -_ gruñe entre dientes. Abre su cartera, la ecografía de su niña lo saluda y no puede contener la sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro al instante.

 _-¿A quién has dejado embarazada, hijo?_ -pregunta el hombre negando con la cabeza mientras coge el dinero. La ecografía no ha pasado desapercibida para él, y mucho menos su mirada.

 _-¿A ti que te importa viejo? Métase en sus asuntos y arregle mi coche -_ ladra, recogiendo su cambio de un manotazo y alejándose.

- _¿Aún necesitas trabajo?_ -le grita haciendo que se detenga y se gire para mirarle interesado - _Necesito un nuevo mecánico, T-dog se ha mudado y me he quedado solo. Si te interesa el puesto es tuyo._

Daryl asiente efusivamente. Dios, un trabajo honrado al fin.

- _Empiezas el lunes, de 8:30 a 13:30 y de 17:00 a 20:00. Ya sabes que el sueldo no es mucho, pero al menos te dará para comprar pañales y pagar un alquiler modesto_ -informa sonriente. Sabe que es un Dixon, conoce su fama, pero también sabe lo que es ser padre sin tener un maldito centavo. Ese bebé ya pasará demasiado por pertenecer a esa familia maldecida, si puede hacer que su infancia sea menos miserable lo hará.

* * *

Mañana de misa. Carol agacha cabeza mientras escucha al viejo párroco hablar sobre el matrimonio. Comentando y criticando la cantidad de parejas que se divorcian, que ya no aguantan nada, que no tienen paciencia, que el matrimonio es sacrificio y mil paparruchas más. ¿Qué sabrá él? Se pregunta sintiendo como su marido acaricia su dedo anular, donde su alianza descansa y le quema, recordándole que está atada a él, que pertenece a él, recordándole su pecado. No, su niña no es un pecado, es algo hermoso, fruto de una preciosa noche de pasión con un maravilloso hombre por el que no puede evitar sentir algo...  
No lo entiende, no puede tocarlo, apenas hablan, y la mayoría de sus encuentros son agridulces, pero la forma que tiene de acariciarla, de mirarla, de palpar su vientre, de preocuparse por ella... le hace sentir algo hermoso, algo prohibido y que debe encerrar en lo más profundo de su corazón.

* * *

 **Semana 23**

Los movimientos del bebé y sus ataques de hipo son perceptibles desde el exterior.

Daryl sonríe, desea ir a verla, palpar su barriga y poder sentir como se mueve su niña. Lleva queriendo sentirla desde hace meses, y según ese libro ya es posible, pero... no sabe si Ed estará allí.

Podría acercarse con la moto, echar un vistazo, y si no está llamar a la puerta con la excusa de devolverle el tupper vacío de galletas que sólo le duraron dos días. Estaban deliciosas, eran adictivas, tanto como la cocinera.

Mira su reloj, debería ir yéndose, dentro de media hora tiene que volver a entrar al trabajo.  
Casi que se siente mal por dejar aquel olor a gasolina y grasa de motor en la biblioteca, pero si quería seguir leyendo libros, debía aprovechar las horas libres entre el turno de mañana y de tarde.

Abre la cartera y acaricia la ecografía de su niña, aún no ha nacido y ya le ha dado más alegrías que cualquier miembro de su familia a lo largo de su vida.

Está seguro de que el trabajo lo ha conseguido por ella, y por eso mismo hará todo lo posible por conservarlo, ahorrar y alquilar una casa lejos de su padre y hermano, y cerca de ella, para que el día de mañana ella pueda ir a visitarlo en autobús, bicicleta, caminando...

Si es que estaba interesa en que él siguiese formando parte de su vida.

El pensamiento hace que se le encoja el corazón ¿Y si cuando llegase a cierta edad no quería saber nada de él? Al fin y al cabo para ella él no sería más que una amistad de la familia, o quizás ni eso.

Y si la gente veía a la "hija de Peletier" entrar en la casa de un Dixon, comenzaría a hablar...

Se frota la cara con desesperación, deseando que el tiempo pase lento y así poder disfrutar de su niña lo máximo posible.

* * *

19:00 horas. La paz está a punto de volver a su casa.

- _Me voy a trabajar_ -refunfuña Ed, cogiendo su camisa recién planchada y saliendo por la puerta.  
No hay despedida, no hay beso, pero tampoco hay insultos, es una sensación gris y extraña que empieza a formar parte de su día a día. Últimamente sólo la ignora.  
No sabe si agradecérselo a su nuevo superior que ha decidido degradarlo al turno de noche. De 19:00 a 07:00 está sola en casa, y de 07:00 a 16:00 él duerme, por lo que sólo tiene tres horas para comer, ducharse, vestirse, hablar con los cerdos de sus amigos y si tiene tiempo insultarla.

Se tumba en el sofá y acaricia su vientre, en unas horas su niña despertará y comenzará a moverse, no sabe porqué, pero por la noche es cuando más activa está.  
Ya puede sentirla desde fuera, y desea que Daryl aparezca por la puerta para agarrar su mano y guiarla hacia el lugar donde su niña golpea. Le encantaría ver su rostro, y poder describirlo en el libro que le está escribiendo a su niña.

* * *

 _-¿Dale? ¿Dices que Dale te ha dado trabajo?_ -pregunta incrédulo Will desgarrando un trozo de muslo de pollo con los dientes.

Daryl asiente, arrepintiéndose al instante de haberles dado la noticia al ver el rostro cómplice que se lanzan su padre y hermano.

 _-¡Eso es genial!_ -exclama Will lanzando perdigones de trozos de carne por toda la mesa - _¿Te haces una idea del dinero que nos vamos a ahorrar en recambios?_ -pregunta retórico mirando sonriente a su hijo mayor.

- _Y en piezas para el taller de Martínez, nuestras ganancias serán mucho mayores_ -añade animado Merle, agitando la cerveza con violencia.

- _Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero estoy orgulloso de ti hijo_ -lo felicita Will dándole una palmada en el hombro al pasar por su lado.

Ahí está, el aprecio que siempre buscó por parte de su padre, pero no le vale, no están orgullosos porque haya conseguido un trabajo honrado, no, todo ese orgullo es porque ellos se pueden beneficiar.

 _-¿Qué coño os pasa? ¡No pienso robarle a Dale. Él ha confiado en mí, me ha dado trabajo cuando nadie lo ha hecho, a pesar de la fama que tenemos, y no voy a defraudarle! ¡Yo no soy como vosotros!_ -grita golpeando la mesa con violencia antes de levantarse, listo para marcharse de allí, pero Merle le agarra de la camisa y lo inmoviliza entre la pared y él.

-¿ _Qué mierda te crees que eres? ¿Crees que por conseguir un trabajo legal ya eres mejor que nosotros? ¡Eres un Dixon, peor que un Dixon, te recuerdo que has estado en la cárcel por violación. No eres nadie, no tienes a nadie más que a nosotros! Como ya te dije paria nacimos y paria moriremos ¡Acéptalo y deja de intentar ser la princesa de tu cuento de hadas, marica chupapollas!_ -grita Merle, dándole una tanda de puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejan doblado de dolor y sin poder respirar durante unos eternos segundos.

Escucha a Will insultarle, lo oye animar a Merle para que lo mate, él se deja golpear, sintiendo como poco a poco su visión se vuelve negra y lo último que viene a su mente es la forma de aquel abultado vientre donde su niña descansa esperando a nacer.

* * *

Carol camina hasta la cocina a por un vaso de agua, apoyada en sus talones. Se acaba de pintar las uñas de los pies, debe aprovechar ahora que aún puede vérselas y tocarlas, porque dentro de poco deberá decirle adiós a todo aquello que esté de cintura para abajo.  
Se sienta a la mesa y juega a guiñar un ojo, luego el otro, viendo como el vaso de agua cambia de posición ligeramente. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha...  
Se aburre, ya ha hecho todas las tareas de la casa, y no tiene nada más que hacer, bueno, sí tiene cosas que hacer, pero en su estado no puede. Podría montar la cuna y el resto de los muebles de la habitación del bebé, pero sabe que como se siente no podrá volver a levantarse, o le costará la misma vida.  
Mira el reloj. Las 20:00, podría ir a la biblioteca y ver a Daryl, pero... ¿Para qué? ¿Qué excusa darle esta vez? ¿Otro tupper con galletas? ¿Pedirle que le devuelva el anterior? se siente patética, como una quinceañera que suspira por el chico que le gusta sin atreverse a hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo.  
Le apetece estar con él, aunque no hablen, desea simplemente estar sentada en el sofá con él a su lado, sintiendo su calor, su olor, y como se preocupa por ella sin esperar nada a cambio.  
¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no se siente así? sabe que sólo pueden/deben tener una amistad, es lo que su mente le grita a todas horas cada vez que su corazón intenta imponerse.  
No sabe si es amor o simplemente falta de cariño... pero lo que sí sabe es que anhela estar con él, aunque piense que ella lo utilizó...

* * *

 **Semana 24**

El bebé tiene el tamaño de una carta estándar, recuerda cuando Dale le entrega un sobre.  
- _¿Qué es esto?_ -pregunta sin atreverse a abrirlo.

El viejo Dale sonríe de forma campechana.  
- _Es un adelanto de tu sueldo, por si necesitas ir comprando cosas para tu futuro bebé_ -le aclara. Lleva sólo una semana trabajando con él, pero le ve algo que no tiene los otros Dixon. Obedece cuando ordena, escucha cuando le corrige, aprende y trabaja rápido. Está gratamente sorprendido con él.  
Recuerda unos días atrás, que llegó al trabajo lleno de golpes y contusiones de haber recibido una paliza. Le preguntó que le pasó, no dijo nada, le recomendó que se tomase el día libre, se negó. Cogió las herramientas, abrió el capó de un viejo Chevrolet y se puso a trabajar, entre gemidos de dolor por cada movimiento que hacía.

Daryl mira el interior, hay un resguardo de una transferencia a su nombre de 350$, la mitad del mes. Está a punto de decirle que no necesita ningún adelanto, que no es ningún muerto de hambre, pero prefiere callar, ese dinero no viene mal, e incluso podría ir mirando algún piso o pequeña casa para alquilar cerca de su niña.  
Asiente con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

 _-¿De cuanto tiempo está?_ -pregunta Dale, trabajando en el coche de al lado.

- _24 semanas_ -responde sin levantar la vista del motor - _Es una niña_ -añade, sintiendo la necesidad de conversar con alguien sobre la paternidad.

- _Mi mujer siempre quiso una niña, pero Dios sólo nos concedió hijos varones y, caprichos de la vida, mis tres hijos han sido padres y todas son niñas. Tenemos cuatro nietas y a su abuela se le cae la baba_ -ríe Dale.

Daryl sonríe, aunque pudiese decir sin tapujos que Sophia es su hija, duda mucho que su padre mostrase el más mínimo interés por su nieta, y no le importa, lo prefiere así.

El sonido de las ruedas de un coche pasando por encima de la grava y acercándose interrumpe la conversación.

Daryl entrecierra los ojos, intentando ver más allá de donde la luz le permite, conoce el sonido de ese coche. La forma que tiene de quejarse cuando cambia de marcha. Es el coche de Shane.

 _-Buenas tardes señor Walsh_ -saluda Dale con educación.

Shane no le escucha, sus ojos ya se han fijado en el hombre que tiene trabajando a su lado.

-¿ _Qué coño hace este aquí?_ -gruñe, escupiendo a los pies de Daryl, que finge no inmutarse, pero sus puños están cerrados con tanta fuerza que se clava las uñas en la palma.

 _-Es mi nuevo mecánico_ -informa Dale mirándole con gesto serio. nunca le ha caído bien ese hombre, su chulería y falsedad no le dan ninguna confianza, y mucho menos que trate al chaval así.

- _¿Tu mecánico? ya mismo te empezarán a desaparecer piezas, e incluso coches enteros, acuérdate de lo que te digo, viejo_ -advierte con una falsa preocupación y sonriendo con desdén a Daryl.

- _¿Qué se te ofrece?_ -cambia de tema Dale _-¿Dónde está tu compañero? hace tiempo que no lo viene por aquí_ -pregunta, aquel joven era mucho más educado y amable que Shane, daba gusto hablar con él.

 _-¿Rick? al muy hijo de puta lo han ascendido. Ahora se cree dueño y señor de todos nosotros._

Daryl finge estar concentrado en el trabajo mientras escucha la conversación que Shane mantiene con Dale, y agradece estar de espaldas a ellos para que no puedan ver la sonrisa que tiene dibujada en su rostro. Al parecer Ed trabaja de noche, por lo cual, a partir de las 19:00, Carol está completamente sola en casa. Es su oportunidad.

Semana 25

El bebé está creciendo a pesos agigantados y se están desarrollando los pulmones.

Aún recuerda el día que leyó que su bebé medía 1,5 cm, y ya va por los 34 cm, es increíble.

Ed trabaja de noche...

Lleva dándole vueltas a eso toda la semana, pero es un cobarde de mierda incapaz de dar el paso y acercarse a verla.

Tampoco es tan difícil: conducir hasta allí, llamar a la puerta, decirle que has ido a devolverle el tupper y ya de paso aprovechas, le preguntas como están y las ves.

Sí... en su cabeza es todo muy sencillo, pero a la hora de la verdad... ¿Y si no quería verlo? no soportaría ver su cara de desagrado al verlo aparecer en su puerta. Pero ¿Qué pretende que haga? no puede quedarse sentado esperando que otro le diga quee Ed ha sido padre. No, quiere seguir el embarazo de cerca, poder sentir las patadas de su niña y como crece en el interior de su madre.

* * *

-¡ _Y QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE INTENTAS ENVENENARME! ¿ME OYES? ¡Zorra de mierda!-_ grita Ed, marchándose de allí dando un portazo.

Carol gime de dolor, y comienza a recoger el desastre de la cocina, en silencio.

Confundió el azúcar con la sal al prepararle el café. Sólo un sorbo bastó para desatar su ira, que le arrojase el café caliente a la cara y la taza a la cabeza.  
A pesar de todo está feliz, se alegra de que sólo haya sido eso y que ninguno de los golpes haya ido a parar a su estómago. Niega con la cabeza. su felicidad se basa en que su hija sobreviva un día más en su interior.  
Ya no recuerda la última vez que Ed la hizo sonreír, o sentir amada, echa de menos que la saque en sociedad, que la presente como su esposa, que la abrace y le hable fingiendo ser el marido perfecto, aunque todo sea una farsa.  
Se pregunta si hará lo mismo con Sophia, si la ignorará mientras esté en casa, pero al salir por la puerta finja ser el padre perfecto. Seguramente... o quizás cambie, puede que por su niña madure, y se esfuerce por controlar su ira por el bien de su niña.  
Sí, ya, seguro...

Mira su reflejo en el armario cristalero, ese mismo armario que unos meses atrás le devolvía la mirada de un rostro enrojecido por la excitación, ahora le devolvía la mirada de un rostro enrojecido por una leve quemadura. Un rostro cansado que no reconoce.

Siempre se imaginó que su embarazo sería una etapa feliz, que su marido la cuidaría, la acompañaría a las citas médicas, a elegir los artículos para el bebé, decorar la habitación, elegir nombre. Que la abrazaría y acariciaría su vientre todas las noches y le diría cuanto la quiere, lo feliz que está y las ganas que tiene de ver a su bebé.  
Pero como siempre, la realidad le dio una bofetada en la cara, y le dijo que se conformase con lo que tenía, que al menos su bebé tendría un techo sobre su cabeza y no le faltaría nada.

* * *

 **Semana 26**

El bebé empieza a abrir los ojos, pero el iris aún no presenta mucha pigmentación.

Ojalá haya heredado los hermosos ojos de su madre... y sus pecas, y su nariz, y sus labios y su cabello y su piel...  
Ojalá sea una copia exacta de su madre.

Hoy no ha ido a la biblioteca, en su lugar ha decidido ir al parque, sentarse en un banco bajo un árbol, comer una porción de pizza y escuchar los gritos y risas de los niños que juegan en la zona.  
Le gusta el sonido, transmite felicidad, posiblemente, dentro de unos meses, su niña paseará por ese parque en un cochecito empujado por su madre.

Alza la vista del libro: Una madre ayuda a su hijo a subir al tobogán mientras el padre espera pacientemente al otro lado para asegurarse de que se desliza bien y no sufre ningún daño. Al otro lado, un padre empuja un columpio mientras su niño grita "más fuerte, papá", un poco más allá una madre amamanta a su bebé mientras tiene un ojo puesto en su otro niño que juega despreocupado en un balancín.  
Quizás él algún día pueda hacer algo de eso, excepto amamantar, claro. Se pregunta si Carol tendrá pensamiento de hacerlo o le dará el biberón. Seguro que sería una imagen preciosa, ver como a su niña siendo amamantada por su orgullosa madre.

Hay muchos padres con smartphones, quizás debería comprarse uno, ahora con el trabajo puede permitírselo, y así podría hacerle fotos y vídeos a su niña. Sí, eso hará.

-¿ _Qué haces aquí, Daryl Dixon?_ -pregunta una voz masculina.  
Daryl alza la vista, es un policía, uno de tantos que le hizo la vida imposible durante su estancia en prisión.

-¿ _No puedo sentarme tranquilamente en el parque a almorzar?_ -gruñe molesto. Ni respirar le dejan.

 _-No, si te dedicas a mirar fijamente a los niños y sus madres_ -escupe con crueldad, mirándole con asco como si de una mierda pegada en la suela de su zapato se tratase.

Daryl recoge sus cosas molesto, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y se marcha de allí.  
Podría haberle dado un puñetazo, partido los dientes o sacarle el ojo que le queda, posiblemente en otra época lo habría hecho, pero ahora no piensa formar ese espectáculo bochornoso delante de todos esos niños, y mucho menos piensa volver a pisar la cárcel, por lo que, para sorpresa y disgusto de ese policía, abandona el lugar con la misma tranquilidad que llegó, y con la mente puesta en la tienda de telefonía más cercana. Está orgulloso de como está comenzando a controlar su ira, y todo se lo debe a su niña.

* * *

 _-Por favor, muévete_ -llora entre hipidos Carol, con desesperación.  
son las 22:50, a esta hora Sophia está realmente activa, pero hoy no, y lleva sin sentirla desde el momento en el que Ed se fue.

La camisa de su uniforme estaba sucia, por lo que echó mano de una del año pasado, pero no le abrochó. La culpó a ella, e inocentemente, sin pararse a pensarlo le dijo que quizás había engordado.  
Para qué dijo nada...

Gime en el recuerdo, llorando a lágrima viva.

Recuerda cómo la agarró del brazo, sus dedos aún están marcados sobre su pálida piel. Cómo la arrastró hacia el borde de las escaleras y la sujetó por los hombros mientras la inclinaba poco a poco hacia atrás amenazándola con tirarla escaleras abajo y así librarse del puto problema.  
Eso era Sophia para él, un problema.

Llora sin fuerzas, abrazando su vientre.

Se agarró a Ed, clavó sus uñas en sus muñecas y le rogó que por favor no lo hiciera. Pero de nuevo no encontró compasión, sólo odio. Volvió a estabilizarla sobre sus pies, para respiro de ella, pero, en lugar de dejarlo estar, la arrojó con violencia contra la pared del fondo, haciéndola chocar con ella y caer al suelo.

En ningún momento golpeó su vientre, pero desde esa fatídica vivencia Sophia dejó de moverse, y se teme lo peor.  
Llora desolada, rogando al cielo por sentir una de sus patadas, o sus adorables ataques de hipo, cualquier cosa, cualquier señal que le diga que su niña está bien.  
Pero la señal no llega.

Agarra su bolso, abre la billetera para cerciorarse de que tiene suficiente dinero, sólo para encontrarse con las ecografías de su niña.  
De nuevo el llanto descontrolado que no le permite ver.  
Tiene que coger un taxi, ya que a estás horas no hay línea de autobús, ir al hospital y... y que le confirmen lo que tanto teme y le provoquen el parto para sacarle a su niña de su interior.

Vuelve a llorar sólo de pensar en su pequeño cuerpo inerte.

Se dirige hacia la salida como un condenado inocente que camina hacia la silla eléctrica, conociendo su destino, un destino que no merece y que no puede evitar.

Abre la puerta, y su corazón da un vuelco, cuando lo ve ahí de pie, mordiéndose las uñas nervioso, a punto de llamar a la puerta.

- _Hey_ -saluda en un susurro, y aquello es suficiente para que su niña se mueva.

Carol rompe en llanto y entierra su rostro en el pecho de Daryl, no le abraza, sabe que es algo prohibido, pero en cambio él la rodea con sus brazos con fuerza, haciéndola sentir segura, haciéndola sentir en casa, algo que necesita más que nunca.

- _Hey, ¿Qué ocurre?_ -pregunta preocupado Daryl, agarrándola por los hombros para separarla de él y así poder mirarla a los ojos. Sus llorosos ojos.

- _Yo... yo... creí... creí._.. -solloza nerviosa sin poder vocalizar - _no se movía_ -vuelve a enterrar el rostro en el pecho de Daryl, que aún intenta comprender qué le ha dicho.

- _¿Sophia no se movía?_ -pregunta sin estar seguro si entendió bien. La siente asentir sobre su pecho _-¿Y ahora se movió_? -pregunta llevando sus manos a su vientre. Carol vuelve a asentir lamiendo sus lágrimas.

- _Siempre se mueve cuando hablas, creo que reconoce a su papá_ -sonríe con timidez, sintiendo como Daryl le limpia una solitaria lágrima que aún resbala por su mejilla. Tan tierno...

El corazón de Daryl se acelera cuando la escucha decir "su papá".

 _-Si quieres te llevo al hospital para asegurarnos de que todo esté bien_ -se ofrece. A pesar de que le haya dicho que se ha movido aún está preocupado.

- _Sí, por favor_ -murmura mirando a sus pies, o lo que puede ver de ellos. No quiere molestarle, pero necesita asegurarse de que su niña está bien.

- _Vamos_ -dice colocando una mano en su espalda para guiarla hacia la camioneta.

Daryl la mira de reojo mientras conduce, la nota preocupada, triste, y siente como le contagia sus emociones ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? ¿Y si su niña está mal?

- _Seguro que está bien_ -intenta tranquilizarla, fingiendo estar calmado, aunque en su interior sea un manojo de nervios.

Carol asiente con una media sonrisa. Sophia se está moviendo, poco, menos de lo normal, pero se mueve, y hace que esté algo más tranquila.

* * *

Odia el olor de los hospitales, le ponen nervioso, teme encontrarse con alguien que no debe y le resulta extraño no estar allí por algún corte o herida causada en una pelea en un bar de mala muerte. Ojalá fuera eso, y no la salud de su niña.

 _-¿Señora Peletier_? -llama la joven enfermera.  
Carol se levanta y se encamina hacia la sala, cuando se da cuenta de que va sola.

- _¿No me acompañas? -_ pregunta, aunque suena como una súplica, teme entrar ahí y tener que enfrentarse a una mala noticia completamente sola.

-¿ _Quieres que entre contigo?_ -pregunta él. Pensaba que quería intimidad en ese momento, ser discreta, al fin y al cabo él no es su marido,pero en cuanto la ve asentir se levanta y la acompaña al interior.

La sala es agradable, está adornada con imágenes de fetos en distintos estados de gestación que le son gratamente familiares.

Daryl pasea por la sala, mientras esperan a la doctora. Lo ha presentado como un amigo. No le ha gustado, pero no tiene más remedio que aceptarlo, eso es a lo único que llegará a ser para ella.

- _Así es nuestra hija ahora mismo_ -informa a Carol que ya está tumbada en la camilla.  
Ella observa la imagen que él señala y sonríe, es increíble lo entendido que está en el tema del desarrollo de su bebé.

- _Bueno... -_ dice la ginecóloga al regresar - _Vamos a ver como estás, que dice mamá que hoy apenas te has movido -_ habla con el bebé mientras vierte un poco de gel frío sobre el vientre de Carol, pasando la sonda del ecógrafo para extenderlo.

Daryl se tensa y se acerca lentamente al monitor, ahí está su bebé, su niña, con su corazón latiendo rápido y constante. Puede ver su silueta, su preciosa silueta mucho más clara que en la primera ecografía que tiene en su poder.

- _Yo creo que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, está perfectamente ¿Has sufrido algún percance que te haya podido estresar?_ -pregunta la ginecóloga sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla. Carol asiente recordando ese momento al borde de las escaleras. - _Muy posiblemente eso le haya afectado, cuanto más relajada estés más se moverá. Cuando llegues a casa túmbate sobre tu lado izquierdo, relájate, háblale, ponle música, seguro que tiene algún sonido que le gusta escuchar y hace que se anime a moverse_ -recomienda ella.

- _Sí, lo tiene_ -afirma mirando a Daryl que está absorto mirando hacia el monitor donde puede ver una silueta de color gris que es su hija.  
Es completamente ajeno a la conversación, sólo existe su niña, y se siente orgullosa de que su voz sea el sonido que a Sophia tanto le gusta, la voz grave de su padre _-¿Podemos verla en 4D_? -pregunta Carol. Desea ver la expresión de Daryl cuando el rostro de su niña aparezca con claridad en el monitor.

La doctora asiente sonriente, busca el ángulo donde mejor se ve el rostro y cambia a la función 4D.

Daryl aprieta la mano de Carol con fuerza, inconscientemente.  
 _-Es preciosa_ -susurra sin darse cuenta. Su niña es una muñequita que bosteza, se estira, mueve sus manos, sus labios, vuelve a bostezar... es algo hipnótico que duda que algún día se canse de ver. Tiene la nariz pequeñita, los labios carnosos, unas manos perfectas y no puede ver mucho más, pero es preciosa. No sabe cómo describir lo que siente, pero ahí está su bebé, ese ser hermoso es parte de él.

Carol mira a Daryl, está con la mano fuertemente cerrada alrededor de la suya, la boca entreabierta y los ojos brillantes por la emoción, mirando como su niña se mueve y chupa se chupa el pulgar. Es una imagen hermosa digna de contarle a su pequeña.

* * *

- _Muchas gracias por llevarme al hospital_ -agradece ella desde el umbral de su puerta.

Daryl asiente moviéndose nervioso.  
Ya echa de menos a su bebé, a pesar de llevar una nueva ecografía en su cartera, que en su mente aún está en movimiento.

- _Debería irme, es tarde, procurad descansar_ -susurra él, dándole la espalda de mala gana.

-¡ _Daryl_! -lo retiene ella. Él gira sobre sus talones, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón - _¿Podrías quedarte un poco más? Hasta que me duerma_ -pide con timidez, temiendo su rechazo.

Daryl piensa, no debería, es tarde, mañana trabaja, necesita dormir, no puede estar cuidando de ella, esperando a que se duerma para poder marcharse. Pero ella lo mira con esos ojos suplicantes que hace que la lógica no tenga lugar en su mente.  
Él no responde, simplemente camina hacia ella.  
- _Hasta que te duermas_ -susurra entrando en casa.

* * *

 **Hola :) muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, he tenido mucho ajetreo en el trabajo y apenas he tenido tiempo para escribir. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ^^**


	12. Pensamientos prohibidos

**12\. Pensamientos prohibidos**

Daryl espera en el salón mientras Carol trastea en la cocina para prepararse una tila.  
Ese salón... ese lugar donde meses atrás se enteró, por boca de Ed, de que iba a ser padre. Se arrepiente de la forma que tuvo de reaccionar, huyendo de allí y volviendo horas más tarda, completamente borracho para insultarla a ella y a su niña... No debió haber hecho eso, por muy dolido que estuviese, podría haber perdido a su pequeña del disgusto, y entonces... entonces jamás habría sentido la maravillosa sensación que tiene en su estómago.

Mira la nueva ecografía de su niña, es preciosa, aún no puede creerse que ya tenga ese aspecto.

- _Se parece a ti, Daryl -_ dice Carol, sentándose a su lado con una taza humeante y un vaso de agua que él le pidió

- _¿Tú crees?_ -pregunta alzando la vista hacia ella, para encontrarla vestida con una camisa enorme del grupo _The Who_ que le cubre hasta la mitad de los muslos dejando al descubierto sus hermosas y suaves piernas.  
Se pregunta si lleva algún pantalón debajo. Sacude la cabeza; pensamientos prohibidos.

- _Sí, mira, de nariz para abajo es igual que tú_ -dice Carol, tapando con la palma de su mano la parte superior del rostro de su niña.

Daryl se muerde el labio pensativo, él aún no le encuentra parecido a nadie, pero es preciosa.

Carol mira el reloj, son más de la una de la madrugada, y aún están despiertos.  
- _Daryl, yo... siento que..._

- _Duérmete_ -interrumpe - _cuanto antes te duermas antes me iré y menos tendrás que lamentar_ -susurra leyendo sus pensamientos. No quiere sonar borde, le gusta estar cerca de su niña, pero en unas horas entrará a trabajar y necesita descansar.

Carol asiente, da un último sorbo a su infusión y se tumba de lado en el sofá, con las piernas dirigidas hacia Daryl.  
Mira el televisor, están retransmitiendo la película _The Shawshank Redemption_ y no sabe si Daryl se sentirá cómodo con la trama.  
- _Puedes cambiar de canal, si quieres -_ murmura señalando el mando a distancia sobre la mesa de café.

Daryl se encoge de hombros, no le importa, no está atento a la trama, su mente está en otro lado, entre esas pálidas piernas exactamente, que se encuentran tan cercas de sus manos. Se muere por acariciarlas, besarlas de abajo a arriba, de arriba a abajo, morder el interior de sus muslos y...  
Desvía la vista, debe dejar de pensar en ello, algo está despertando en el interior de sus vaqueros que comienzan a apretar, y ella parece no darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo con él, o tal vez sí.  
Extiende la mano y acaricia sus tobillos, con la yema de los dedos, pero ella se encoge en cuanto siente el contacto alejándolos de su alcance.

- _Lo siento -_ se disculpa con timidez. No sabe porqué lo ha hecho, necesitaba tocarla y no ha podido evitarlo, no ha pensado.

 _-No... no importa, es que tengo cosquillas ahí_ -lo tranquiliza ella volviendo a colocar las piernas donde estaban.

Daryl esboza una media sonrisa. Tiene cosquillas en los tobillos, un dato nuevo que acaba de conocer, aunque no sabe porqué lo considera tan interesante.

La película parece ser interesante. Un hombre inocente condenado a cadena perpetua por un crimen que no cometió. Casi se echa a reír, le recuerda tanto a él, solo que su condena fue de seis meses y él no fue tan inteligente. Sólo se dedicó a insultar y meterse en peleas.  
Se pregunta qué pasaría si entrase ahora. Se siente distinto, como si el hecho de convertirse en padre le hubiese hecho madurar y ser más paciente, y eso que su niña aún no ha nacido.

Mira a Carol, está profundamente dormida, con el rostro tapado por su cabello y la luz del televisor iluminando su silueta. Preciosa.  
Debería irse, apagar el televisor y marcharse a casa a intentar conciliar el sueño. Necesita descansar, pero siente que una fuerza le impide levantarse, una fuerza de cabello pelirrojo y piel de porcelana. Su mente quiere irse, pero algo dentro de él le pide que se quede a su lado, vigilando su sueño hasta que las primeras luces del Alba le anuncien que es hora de marcharse.

Debería llevarla a su habitación, no cree que el sofá sea el lugar más cómodo e indicado para pasar la noche, y menos embarazada. Aunque este al menos es cómodo. En el de su casa no puede ni sentarse sin clavarse algo, y eso si conseguía sentarse, porque a veces tenía manchas tan asquerosas que podría pillar una enfermedad de transmisión sexual sóll por estar cerca de ellas.

Sube las escaleras, quiere saber dónde está la habitación antes de cargar con ella arriba e ir a ciegas.  
La primera sala no es más que un cuarto de plancha, limpio y ordenado, la segunda... la segunda es la habitación de su niña. Pintada de gris perla, con adornos en rosa bebé, pero vacía, los muebles y la cuna de color blanco están apilados a un lado esperando ser montados. Él podría... no, qué estupidez, esa no es su casa, no tiene ningún derecho a tocar nada.

Entra en la siguiente sala, una habitación de invitados con ropa de hombre sobre la cama, el mando del televisor sobre la mesita, unas zapatillas a los pies... Le da qué pensar ¿Acaso no duermen juntos? ¿Debería preguntarle? No, su vida privada no es de su incumbencia, pero no sabe porqué el hecho de que su matrimonio pueda estar tambaleándose le hace sentir una extraña sensación de esperanza. Por Dios ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel? si sus suposiciones son ciertas, ella debe de estar pasándolo realmente mal. Pero... él no la merece. Recuerda la asquerosa imagen de Ed desnudo, drogado y borracho mientras una señorita se la chupaba como si no hubiese mañana. ¿Ella sabría todo eso? ¿Cómo pudo acabar con alguien como Ed? Un asqueroso policía corrupto, putero, borracho, y... y violador, aunque todos piensen que fue él...

Siguiente sala, es la habitación de matrimonio, pintada en blanco hueso, con la colcha color beige y estampado floreado blanco. Hay un cuadro con un par de ángeles, y un colgante de plata con una pequeña cruz cuelga del cabecero. Otro dato más que sabe de ella: Es creyente.  
Él no lo es, hace mucho que dejó de creer en ese dios, nunca escuchó sus súplicas cuando era niño, mientras su padre golpeada su espalda desnuda una y otra vez con el cinturón, para luego bañarle en una bañera con el agua extremadamente caliente y frotar con rabia sus heridas. Rogó para que lo dejase morir, pero nunca le escuchó.

El lado de la cama de Carol es el izquierdo, lo sabe porque una ecografía, y cremas antiestrías descansan sobre la mesita de noche, aunque quizás, si Ed no duerme con ella, ahora descanse ocupando toda la cama, no lo sabe.  
Retira la colcha, destapando la cama lo justo y necesario.

Vuelve al salón, Carol no se ha movido, continúa enrollada en su propio cuerpo, de la misma manera que debe de estar su hija en su interior. No sabe cómo cargarla en sus brazos sin despertarla ni hacerle daño a su bebé.

Mete uno de sus brazos bajo sus piernas desnudas, a la altura de sus rodillas, siguen tan suaves como recuerda. No, concéntrate, Daryl.  
Intenta girarla, ponerla bocarriba para poder cargarla correctamente. Ella se queja en sueños e inconscientemente colabora moviéndose, apoyando toda su espalda en el sofá.  
Daryl aprovecha y pasa su otro brazo por la espalda y la levanta a peso con cuidado. Pesa menos de lo que aparenta.

Se congela cuando siente que ella abraza su cuello desnudo. Le está tocando, no le gusta que le toquen, se siente incómodo, dolorosos recuerdos vienen a su mente.

- _Lo siento_ -susurra ella con voz somnolienta, y como si la tensión de él la hubiese despertado, traslada las manos a sus hombros que están cubiertos por la camisa.

Daryl respira aliviado y carga con ella escaleras arriba. Está acostumbrado a cargar con Merle y su padre, comparada con ellos, ella no supone ningún esfuerzo. ¿Qué pasará cuando nazca su niña? ¿Qué sentirá al cogerla? Será tan pequeñita y delicada... ¿Y si le hacía daño? Otro temor más que añadir a su lista.

Deposita a Carol con suavidad en la cama, como si se fuera a romper. Sus narices se rozan brevemente y un placentero escalofrío recorre su cuerpo. Huele bien, siempre huele bien.  
Ella no tarda en volver a acomodarse de lado en cuanto su cuerpo está completamente tumbado en el colchón.

La arropa, muy a su pesar, no sabe cuando podrá volver a ver esas hermosas piernas. Desliza la sábana por su cuerpo, rozando su suave piel con sus nudillos. El corazón se le acelera ante el tacto y los recuerdos. Esos agridulces recuerdos, que no abandonan su mente.  
No volverá a acariciar, besar, poseer su cuerpo, él ya ha cumplido su función, quizás el día que quiera tener otro hijo vuelva a buscarle, y él se dejará utilizar de nuevo, como un puto yonqui que sabe que la heroína le hace daño, y aún así se pincha otra dosis, porque la necesita, porque le hace sentir mejor. Eso era él, un adicto a su cuerpo. A su cuerpo y a ser padre de sus hijos, porque no le importaría volver a pasar por esa maravillosa experiencia de nuevo, aunque fuese una locura.

Ahora sí que debería irse, descansar las pocas horas de sueño que le quedan.  
Está apunto de marcharse cuando escucha a Carol susurrar algo.  
- _¿Qué?_ -pregunta. Puede que sólo esté murmurando en sueños.

- _Abrázame_ -repite con más claridad. Daryl no sabe qué hacer, quizás lo esté confundiendo con Ed, quizás sólo sueñe, quizás... quizás de verdad quiere que la abrace.  
Niega con la cabeza.  
Se acerca a ella, agachándose para ver su rostro ¿Cómo puede ser tan hermosa? Está dormida, duda que se haya dirigido a él.  
Acaricia su vientre, ahora que ha visto claramente a su niña puede ponerle rostro cada vez que sus dedos rozan esa hermosa curva.  
- _Debo irme ya, en unas horas volveré a veros -_ susurra, no sabe si a Carol o a su hija, pero sabe con seguridad que volverá.

Echa un último vistazo a la habitación, es tan grande, fría y solitaria para ella sola que hace que se sienta impulsado a tumbarse a su lado, abrazarla, acariciar su cuerpo, oler su aroma...  
No, no puede hacer eso, no debe.  
Sale, huye de allí antes de que la fuerza que lo atrae hacia ella sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para no poder alejarse de su lado.

Llega a casa, huele a tabaco que echa para atrás, desde que dejó de fumar el olor a humo se le hace cada vez más insoportable.

* * *

El viejo Will está dormido en el sofá con el televisor encendido y un botellín de cerveza en la mano.  
De Merle no hay rastro.

Entra en su habitación, han pasado semanas pero aún le parece que huele a ella. Bloquea la puerta, se desnuda y se mete en la cama, maldiciendo lo frías que están las sábanas.  
Está muy cansado como para buscar algo cómodo para dormir, por lo que su cuerpo no tendrá más remedio que adaptarse a la temperatura.  
Ha sido una noche cargada de emociones: Se presentó en su casa sin saber muy bien porqué  
Estuvo una larga y vergonzosa hora dudando si llamar o no, pensando si ella querría recibirlo o le cerraría la puerta en las narices, y cuando ella abrió y al momento enterró su rostro en su pecho todas esas dudas desaparecieron y llegaron otras nuevas cuando sus lágrimas comenzaron a empapar su camisa, ¿Qué había pasado? Estuvo al borde del infarto camino al hospital, pensando en qué hacer, cómo reaccionar, cómo seguir viviendo si a su niña le había pasado algo y cuando al fin escuchó el corazón de Sophia supo que estaba bien, y el nudo que tenía en el corazón se deshizo al instante. Oh Dios, cada vez que recuerda cómo se movía, tan pequeñita y hermosa... aún no se lo cree, pero en su cartera está la prueba de que ha visto a su niña moverse, bostezar, chuparse el dedo... ya sólo le falta poder sentirla, y espera poder hacerlo dentro de unas horas. Quizás Carol vista otra vez esa camisa que muestra esas piernas que llaman al pecado.  
De nuevo pensando en ella, de nuevo alguien reaccionando al recuerdo. No puede ignorarlo más, lleva demasiadas horas reclamando atención, necesita _descargar_.  
Acaricia su miembro, rápido y constante, no quiere dedicarle mucho tiempo, necesita dormir.  
Piensa en ella ¿En quién sino? Piensa en su pálida piel salteada de pecas, se maldice por no haberla visto con claridad. Sus encuentros sexuales ha sido siempre a oscuras. Piensa en la forma que tiene de mirarle, en sus rizos pelirrojos que atrapa tras su oreja cuando algún mechón rebelde tapa su visión, la forma que tiene de entrecerrar sus ojos cuando sonríe, esos malditos ojos... su olor, el sabor de sus labios, su manera de besar, la sensación de estar dentro de ella. Dios, lleva sin sentir esa sensación desde el día que concibieron a su niña. Ella es la última mujer con la que se ha acostado, y no tiene interés alguno en acostarse con otra, sólo existe ella, y no sabe qué hacer para sacarla de su mente. Quizás si dejara de masturbarse pensando en ella, en su cuerpo, en su rostro excitado, en la forma que sus paredes le envuelven cuando está en su interior y cómo se contraen cuando llega al orgasmo.  
Demasiado tarde, su clímqx llega casi sin avisar y mancha su vientre de una cálida y espesa sustancia blanquecina.  
Quizás la próxima vez agarre una de sus viejas revistas eróticas y se desfogue viendo a una mujer cualquiera que... no es ella...

* * *

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose de un portazo despierta a Carol.  
Mira su reloj: las 07:10, Ed acaba de llegar del trabajo.  
Pasea la mirada por la habitación, no recuerda cómo llegó allí. Se quedó dormida en el salón junto a Daryl y... ¿Él la subió hasta la habitación? Sí... algo viene a su mente, él la cargó en sus brazos.  
Sonríe, ese hombre no deja de sorprenderla. Es tan rudo a la vista, pero tan tierno en su interior...

- _¡Levántate, puta vaga!_ -grita Ed desde el piso de abajo. Ese hombre tampoco deja de sorprenderla, pero no de la misma manera.

Se estira en la cama, y su niña se mueve dándole los buenos días, haciéndole saber que sus pensamientos de la noche anterior no eran más que una pesadilla que espera no volver a vivir.

Se prepara para bajar las escaleras, sabe que está enfadado, se lo nota.  
Entra a la cocina, él está sentado como un marqués, esperando a que le sirva el desayuno antes de irse a dormir, con un cigarrillo en la mano y su smartphone en la otra, mirando vete a saber qué. Ella no puede tocar ese teléfono, es algo prohibido, y aunque quisiera el patrón de desbloqueo no la dejaría entrar.  
Ella no puede tener teléfono, y casi que lo prefiere así; Ed le controlaría las llamadas, los mensajes... y quizás podría recibir una llamada equivocada, él se montaría su propia película sobre que le está engañando, y acabaría con un teléfono inservible y dos costillas rotas.

-D _ios,_ ¿ _Has visto lo gorda que te estás poniendo? Das as_ co -comenta sacando toda la bilis de su interior.

"Estoy embarazada" piensa en replicarle, pero no quiere arriesgarse a otra escena como la de ayer.  
Prefiere dejar que le recuerde lo gorda y asquerosa que está, lo inútil que es, lo mal que cocina... cualquier frase cruel que se le ocurra, porque hoy no hay palabras que puedan herirla, está feliz, su niña está viva, y ha sido testigo de la amorosa mirada que su padre dirigía al monitor del ecógrafo que mostraba su rostro. Jamás olvidará ese momento, fue precioso, y su corazón palpita con fuerza en su pecho en el recuerdo.

* * *

- _¿Cómo está tu niña? -_ pregunta Dale con ese tono amable que hace que se anime a hablar a pesar del cansancio.

- _Bien, ayer la vi en una de esas ecografías 4D -_ comenta Daryl que está cambiando las pastillas de frenos a un Renault Megane.

- _Oh sí, conozco esas ecografías, la tecnología no deja de asombrarme -_ comenta él, entre quejidos por tener que agacharse - _Antes era difícil hasta saber el sexo, y ahora incluso puedes ser testigo de cómo sonríen dentro del vientre._

- _¿La quieres ver?_ -pregunta Daryl, necesita compartir su orgullo de padre con alguien, que vean lo hermosa que es su niña.

- _Claro -_ sonríe Dale, que se limpia las manos en su propia camisa, esperando pacientemente a que Daryl saque la ecografía de la cartera.

- _Oh... pero qué cosa más bonita_ , se parece a ti -dice, alternando su mirada entre la ecografía y Daryl.

Daryl sonríe, es la segunda persona que le dice que se parece a él, y no sabe si sentirse orgulloso o asustado. No quiere que se parezca mucho a él, no quiere que la gente comience a hablar y Ed a sospechar ¿O tal vez sí? Si se descubre todo y Ed la deja podrá ver a su hija sin esconderse, Sophia podrá llamarle papá... pero Carol será la comidilla del pueblo, la que engañó al marido ejemplar con un deshecho humano de apellido Dixon, y pasarían a ser unas parias como él y todos los suyos. No, no quiere eso ni para ella ni para su niña. Por lo que, espera que su hija cambie un poco de aquí al día del parto, o que la gente, al no saber que él es su padre, no encuentren el parecido tan rápido.

- _¿Quién es la afortunada madre? ¿La conozco?_ -pregunta Dale, devolviéndole la ecografía que Daryl coge y guarda en un gesto automático.

Se ha quedado congelado ¿Qué decir? Claro que la conocerá, y si no a ella a su marido. Todo el mundo conoce a Ed Peletier.  
- _No, no creo que la conozcas, se mudó no hace mucho y vive en las afueras -_ miente con una tranquilidad de la que él mismo se sorprende.

Dale se encoje de hombros  
 _-Bueno, espero que me la presentes algún día, tengo que comentarle lo trabajador que es su novio -_ ríe, dándole una palmada en la espalda para animarlo a seguir trabajando.

"Novio" sí... sobretodo eso, su novio. ¿Qué era él para ella? ¿Un amante, un amigo, un polvo de una noche, un dispensador de esperma? No lo sabe, pero es el padre de su hija, eso seguro, y eso no va a cambiar nunca.

* * *

Llama a la puerta, y se muerde el dedo pulgar; gesto que suele hacer cuando está nervioso y/o inseguro.  
Escucha los pasos de Carol acercándose, son tan suaves que parece que flota sobre el suelo.  
Abre la puerta, y lo recibe con un destornillador en una mano y un carrillo hinchado por algo que debe de estar comiendo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan adorable con un moflete hinchado?

Traga con dificultad.  
- _Daryl... ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? -_ pregunta algo turbada.

Daryl cambia el peso de su cuerpo nervioso. Es un idiota, le dijo que volvería, pero ella ya estaba completamente dormida.  
- _Yo... quería saber cómo está Sophia -_ dice con timidez.

- _Está bien, ahora está tranquila, dentro de una horas despertará y me lo hará saber_ -sonríe Carol sintiendo como su niña se mueve ligeramente ante la voz de su padre - _¿Quieres pasar? -_ pregunta echándose a un lado para que él pueda entrar.

Daryl asiente y se introduce en el interior de la casa.  
- _¿Y ese destornillador? -_ pregunta, curioso.

Carol mira la herramienta como si fuera la primera vez que la ve.  
- _Oh Dios, es verdad, estaba montando muebles_ -recuerda - _Pues he ido al supermercado con él en la mano -_ se frota la cara avergonzada.

Daryl se muerde el interior de la mejilla intentando contener la sonrisa.

- _No te rías -_ finge enfadarse - _No quiero saber lo que estarían pensando los clientes al ver a una embarazada con un destornillador en la mano y llorando en la sección de dulces porque su chocolate favorito se había acabado._

Suficiente, Daryl deja escapar un carraspeo divertido al imaginarse la escena. Mira a Carol, lo observa con el ceño fruncido y haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su rostro serio.  
- _Lo siento -_ se disculpa aún sonriente y acercándose a ella - _¿Cual es tu chocolate favorito_? -pregunta con voz grave acariciando su vientre, en parte él es culpable de sus despistes.

Carol alza la vista hacia él.  
- _El chocolate negro_ -confiesa con una sonrisa tímida

Daryl asiente, tendrá ese dato en cuenta la próxima vez que realice una compra.  
- _¿Necesitas ayuda con los muebles? -_ pregunta cambiando de tema.

- _Claro,no me vendría mal una mano extra_ -responde, pasando por delante de él y encaminándose escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de su niña.

Daryl camina varios peldaños por detrás de ella. Es curioso cómo de espaldas parece no estar embarazada. Aún tiene esa figura delgada y estilizada que tanto le gusta, esas piernas largas, aunque algo más hinchadas, las caderas ligeramente más anchas y ese hermoso trasero que... que no ha tenido la oportunidad de ver, o morder, pero sí tocar.  
Sacude la cabeza; pensamientos prohibidos.

- _Me falta la cuna por montar -_ informa abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

- _¿Todo esto lo has montado tú? -_ pregunta sorprendido al ver que el mueble cambiador, la estantería y el armario cajonera están perfectamente montados.

Carol se cruza de brazos con aire autosuficiente.  
- _¿Sorprendido?_ -sonríe orgullosa de sí misma - _Mi padre tenía una carpintería, y yo solía ayudar para ganarme un dinero extra_ -aclara, acariciando su vientre en el recuerdo de su padre. Habría sido un abuelo maravilloso que habría colmado a su niña de amor y juguetes de madera.

Sonríe, no se esperaba esa faceta de ella.  
- _¿Así que te gusta el bricolaje? -_ pregunta sacando la cuna de su caja. Carol asiente - _¿Cómo que Ed no te ha ayudado?_

Se encoge de hombros.  
- _Con su nuevo turno de trabajo apenas pasa tiempo en casa, y los días de descanso pues le gusta pasar tiempo con sus amigos y despejarse -_ responde acercándole la caja de herramientas. No ha dicho ninguna mentira.

Daryl la observa moverse por la habitación con esa luz única que ella tiene.  
Él contando las horas para poder volver a verlas y el idiota de Ed prefiriendo perder el tiempo con aquellos cerdos.

- _No me importa ¿sabes? -_ continúa ella - _Me gusta esto, me relaja. Lo más difícil es sentarme y levantarme del suelo -_ ríe ella dejándose caer lentamente al lado de Daryl que continúa observándola de esa forma tan especial que hace que se le caliente el corazón.

- _Tengo una mala noticia_ -dice Daryl agitando un papel en la mano para llamar su atención - _Las instrucciones están en alemán_ -anuncia entregándoselas.

Carol sonríe de nuevo.  
- _Por suerte para ti aquí hay alguien que habla alemán_ -revela ella. Quién le iba a decir que tantos años de estudios iban a servirles para montar la cuna de su niña.  
Agita los hombros antes de comenzar a leer en voz alta y traducir.  
Adorable...

Está sorprendido, con lo espantoso y agresivo que le ha resultado siempre el alemán al oído y lo dulce que suena en sus labios.  
- _¿Eres alemana? -_ pregunta intentando buscar explicación al porqué sabe leerlo y hablarlo.

Carol ríe, y el sonido de su risa llena la habitación haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago.

- _No, soy licenciada en turismo y este es uno de los idiomas que sé hablar -_ aclara orgullosa de haberlo sorprendido.

Dulce, inteligente, mañosa.  
Poco a poco va descubriendo cualidades de ella y todas le parecen sorprendentes.  
No termina de entender qué hace en ese pueblo de mala muerte pudiendo estar en cualquier rincón del mundo desempeñando su trabajo.

Carol lo observa de reojo, no aparta la mirada de ella, lleva media hora con la misma tabla en la mano y duda que sea porque no sabe dónde va colocada. Le gustaría saber en qué está pensando.  
- _Te puedes quedar a cenar, si quieres -_ oferta ella intentando sacar algún tema de conversación sin suerte.

Daryl asiente de forma automática.  
Es maravilloso cómo se desenvuelve entre tablas y tornillos. Siente que está estorbando, que no le necesita para nada.  
Le gusta la manera que tiene de atrapar la punta de su lengua entre sus labios mientras encaja piezas, cómo arruga la nariz cuando algo no le cuadra, cómo murmura preguntando y contentándose a ella misma, y la de veces que lleva su mano al vientre como si necesitase cerciorarse de que su niña sigue ahí.  
Lo tiene atrapado y no entiende el porqué.

* * *

Tamborilea con los dedos sobre la mesa del comedor. Ha intentado ayudarla con la cena, pero aparte de poner la mesa no le ha dejado hacer nada más. Prácticamente lo ha echado de la cocina de un empujón.

- _Espero que te guste -_ dice colocando un humeante plato frente a él - _Son rollitos de pollo rellenos de guacamole. Mi madre solía preparármelos de niña_ -explica un poco tímida sentándose frente a él.

Daryl observa el plato, tiene buena pinta, y quizás sea la comida casera más deliciosa que ha comido en años. De hecho, su infancia ha estado llena de comida rápida y productos congelados.

- _Huele bien -_ dice antes de llevarse un trozo a la boca degustando su maravilloso sabor - _Eres muy buena cocinera, las galletas es_ _taban deliciosas. Tengo que traerte el tuppe_ r -la alaba con sinceridad temiendo mirarla a los ojos por vergüenza.

Carol asiente con una sonrisa tímida y agacha la cabeza sonrojada. No está acostumbrada a las alabanzas, y mucho menos en lo que a cocina se refiere. A lo largo de su matrimonio todo han sido malas caras, esputos dentro de la olla cuando la comida estaba casi lista, platos rotos y comida caliente arrojada sobre ella.

- _Me gusta la comida tex-mex, pero no sabía si era de tu agrado, por lo que decidí preparar algo más ligero, no a todo el mundo le gusta el picante -_ confiesa con una mirada interrogante dirigida a él.

- _Me gusta el picante -_ le informa robándole así una sonrísa satisfecha. Preciosa.  
Podría pasarse horas mirándola, disfrutando de verla tan sonriente y habladora, le gusta pensar que él es la razón de esa sonrisa, a pesar de que su mente le diga que se deje de idioteces, que no sonríe por él.  
Repasa todo lo que ha aprendido de ella en estas horas. Es increíble, pero empieza a tener la sensación de que la conoce de hace años, y ella parece estar cómoda a su lado y confiar en él, lo que le hace sentir aún mejor.

- _¡Oh Dios! -_ exclama Carol, que se levanta casi de un salto y camina deprisa hacia él haciendo que se alarme pensando en lo peor, pero cuando llega a dónde está sentado agarra su mano y la coloca sobre su vientre desnudo.  
Y entonces la siente... el vientre de ella se eleva justo donde él tiene su mano y no puede evitar emocionarse. Esa es su niña moviéndose.  
Mira a Carol y le sonríe.  
Apoya su oído sobre el vientre sin quitar la mano del lugar, disfrutando de los movimientos de su niña. Da la sensación de que va a romper la piel y una pequeña pierna asomará por ahí.

Carol se muere por acariciar su cabello mientras su mejilla está pegada contra su vientre. Le da tanta ternura verlo así de emocionado por sentir a su niña moverse que casi desea besarlo; No, pensamientos prohibidos.

- _¿Te hace daño? -_ pregunta alzando la mirada.

Niega con una dulce sonrisa. Sus movimientos no son más que una leve molestia que adora sentir. Está enamorada de sus pataditas, giros y ataques de hipo. Es una dulzura.

Daryl besa el vientre, para sorpresa de ella, es un beso largo y dulce, acompañado de una caricia justo antes de bajarle la camisa de mala gana y tapar aquella hermosa forma.

- _Debo irme ya -_ informa con desgana. Se está haciendo tarde, debería dormir, y ella también.

Duda unos instantes, podría invitarlo a quedarse, Ed no vuelve hasta el amanecer, pero ¿Para qué? ¿Qué esperar de él? ¿Que duerma a su lado y la abrace como si de un amoroso marido se tratase? No, sólo son amigos, nada más.  
- _Está bien -_ asiente finalmente Carol acompañándolo hasta la puerta. Ninguno de los dos sabe cómo despedirse ahora, ¿Un abrazo, dos besos, una palmada en la espalda?

- _Volveré -_ susurra Daryl a lo _Terminator_ antes de dar media vuelta encaminándose hacia su coche.  
Mira hacia atrás sólo para encontrarla observándole mientras se aleja.  
Alza la mano en señal de despedida y él imita el gesto. Le cuesta alejarse de ella más de lo que quiere reconocer.

* * *

 **Semana 27**

El bebé es más largo que un pie adulto y posee más papilas gustativas que las que tendrá al nacer.

Un pié adulto ¿Qué pié? Porque no es lo mismo el pie de Carol que el suyo. Piensa observando a Carol caminar al interior de la casa tras dejarlo pasar.  
Le gusta su vientre, está tan perfectamente redondeado que parece que lleva una pelota escondida bajo esa espantosa ropa.

- _Ya pensé que no vendrías hoy_ -dice ella mirándole con esa sonrisa dulce que en todos estos días atrás no se ha borrado de su rostro.  
Lleva toda la semana yendo a su casa día sí, día no, sobre las 19:30, pero hoy ha llegado dos horas más tarde.

- _Sí, yo... lo siento, te he traído algo -_ confiesa con timidez acercándole una bolsa blanca.

Carol lo mira interrogante, colocando la bolsa sobre la mesa y abriéndola.

 _-_ _¡_ _Oh Dios, Tex-Mex! -_ exclama sonriente sacando las bandejas de comida.

Daryl la observa morderse el labio cuando descubre el postre de chocolate negro que acompaña la comida. Es como un niño el día de navidad.  
- _Dijiste que te gustaba ¿no? Y como no me dejas ayudarte a preparar la cena he decidido traerla. Y... -_ se echa a reír - _Se supone que el postre es para después -_ finge enfadarse al verla introducir uno de sus dedos en el chocolate y llevárselo a la boca mirándole con unos ojos de cordero degollado que hace que le entren ganas de correr hacia ella y probar ese postre de sus propios labios.  
Pensamientos prohibidos.

- _¿Qué ocurre?_ -pregunta Daryl al ver los gestos extraños que hace ella tras finalizar de comer.  
No debió traerle comida picante, en todos los libros recomiendan que las embarazadas no abusen de ese tipo de comidas, pero quería hacerle el gusto, y pensó que por una vez...

Carol niega con la cabeza y se echa a reír.  
- _Es Sophia, creo que no le gusta la comida picante, tiene hipo y ¡auch! Me está dando patadas, fuertes, hija de..._ -vuelve a reír contagiando a Daryl, que se acerca a ella para poder sentir como su niña castiga a su madre por haberle dado eso de comer.

- _Lo siento -_ susurra contra el vientre - _Deberías darle ese postre de chocolate, a lo mejor se calma -_ propone él con sonrisa juguetona haciendo que ella se eche a reír. Le encanta el sonido de su risa.

Carol lo mira sonriente, en estos días lo ha ido conociendo algo más. Se ha quedado tranquila al saber que tiene 28 años y que no le ha frustrado su carrera. Le confesó con timidez que trabaja de mecánico, como si fuese algo de lo que avergonzarse. Le gusta la caza, las motos, y recientemente la lectura.  
Es una persona reservada, difícil de sacarle las palabras, pero poco a poco va viendo más facetas de él, y todas son encantadoras. ¿Dónde estuvo metido seis años atrás?

- _¿Mejor? -_ pregunta Daryl al verla comerse el postre entero de una sentada.

Carol asiente con la boca llena, y entonces abre mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de slgo  
- _Oh Dios ¿El postre era para los dos?_ -pregunta avergonzada. Ese apetito voraz la hace ser una egoísta cuando se trata de comida.

Daryl emite un breve carraspeo.  
- _Tranquila, era para ti, a mí no me gusta el chocolate negro -_ la tranquiliza ganándose una mirada de odio por su parte.

- _Debería echarte de mi casa por decir eso_ -bromea haciendo a Daryl reír de nuevo.

No es muy dado a las risas, pero siente que en estos días ha reído más que en toda su vida. No sabe cómo lo hace; no cuenta chistes, no bromea, es sólo su forma de hablar, sus gestos, sus despistes, su timidez, su sonrisa, su mirada... le gusta su humor natural, ese don para ser simpática sin pretender serlo, o tal vez el motivo de su felicidad sea el hecho de estar alejado de su tóxica familia; Por la mañana trabaja, almuerza algo rápido, va a la biblioteca hasta su turno de tarde, sale, se ducha, y llega a casa de Carol, donde es recibido con una cálida sonrisa y pasan las horas hablando, o habla ella. Él sólo la escucha contar sus inquietudes con el embarazo, sus miedos, sus síntomas, sus despistes... supone que al no pasar mucho tiempo con su marido necesita desahogarse con otra persona y lo ha elegido a él. No le importa, le gusta escucharla hablar, le gusta saber sobre ella, conocerla.

* * *

 **Semana 28**

Su bebé ya supera el kilogramo, está aprendiendo a parpadear e incluso sueña

¿Con qué soñará? Él sueña muchas veces con ella. Sueña con acercarse a la cuna y acariciar sus mejillas, sueña con una pequeña mano que agarra sus dedos... la mayoría son sueños dulces y hermosos llenos de anhelos, otros son auténticas pesadillas que lo despiertan entre sudores: su bebé no llora, se le cae, lo pierde o que nace con la espantosa cara de Ed. En eso se resumían sus sueños estos meses, aparte de otros sueños, llenos de gemidos de placer, besos, caricias, sueños cargados también de anhelos y pensamientos prohibidos.

- _¿Te has comprado un smartphone? -_ pregunta Glenn al ver el móvil que descansa a su lado.

- _Sí, pero está en chino y no entiendo una puta mierda. Lo he traído para que me ayudes a entenderlo -_ dice acercándole el aparato. Él es su única esperanza para no tener que llevárselo a Carol y quedar como el paleto idiota que es delante de ella.  
Le dijo que hablaba japonés, quizás el chino era igual.

Glenn lo mira con odio.  
- _Soy coreano, no chino._

 _-Lo sé, pero la misma mierda es ¿no?_

 _-No, no es la misma mierda -_ se enfada elevando la voz más de lo normal haciendo que Maggie le chiste - _Tienes suerte de que todos suelan tener la misma interfaz -_ susurra en un suspiro exasperado, y busca en el menú del móvil hasta dar con el cambio de idioma - _Listo -_ dice entregándoselo.

- _Gracias. Y... y ¿Para hacer fotos? -_ pregunta sintiéndose un inútil, nunca ha tenido algo así en sus manos, y es como un puto cavernícola viendo coches circular.

* * *

- _¿Y por qué no Robin Hood? -_ pregunta Carol. Le acaba de contar el porqué le llaman Cupido.

- _¿Un tío en mallas? ¡Ni hablar!_ -exclama asqueado.

- _Mejor que un querubín en pañales... -_ replica intentando contener la sonrisa juguetona que lucha por salir.

Daryl le lanza un cojín en respuesta, haciéndola reír como una niña.

 _-¡Oh ya, Legolas!_ -exclama como si hubiese encontrado oro - _Él también utiliza un arco._

 _-¿Quién puñetas es Legolas? -_ pregunta haciendo memoria a ver si le suena de algo.

- _Un elfo del señor de los anillos_ -aclara, pero Daryl se encoge de hombros -¿ _Nunca has visto el señor de los anillos?_ -pregunta extrañada, y Daryl vuelve a negar - _Vale... -_ chasquea la lengua - _No eres digno de estar en mi casa_ -bromea lanzándole el mismo cojín que él le lanzó con anterioridad.  
Ambos ríen.

Carol lo mira con una sonrisa melancólica ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Ed le hizo reír así? No lo recuerda, y no recuerda haber estado con él tranquilamente sentada en el sofá, hablando de todo, sin decir nada.  
Está a gusto con él, la escucha cuando habla, es atento con sus necesidades y las de su niña, que se mueve más que nunca desde que él las visita casi todos los días, aunque teme que todo ello cambie una vez que el bebé nazca. Está segura que con Sophia será igual, pero con ella.. no sabe qué relación tendrán una vez que dejen de ser un pack indivisible. Pero no puede ser egoísta, no puede exigirle que la cuide y mime, para eso está su marido.  
Supuestamente...

- _Voy a por mi infusión -_ informa ella al percatarse de que el hervidor ha dejado de silbar.

Daryl asiente y la ayuda a levantarse del sofá sujetando con firmeza su cintura desde atrás.  
La sigue con la mirada hasta que desaparece de su vista y sólo puede oír el sonido de sus pies descalzos en la cocina.  
Podría acostumbrarse a esto todos los días: Cenar juntos, recoger la cocina y sentarse en el sofá, a hablar durante horas hasta que el reloj le indica que debe marcharse. Como ahora...

Resopla ¿Por qué pasa el tiempo tan rápido cuando está a su lado?  
Se levanta de mala gana deseando aporrear ese reloj que sólo hace su trabajo.

Ella está de espaldas a él, bañando la bolsita de infusión sobre el agua hirviendo.  
Se gira antes de que él pueda decir una palabra y un grito ahogado escapa de sus labios a la vez que la taza resbala de sus manos y se rompe en varios trozos irregulares, derramando el líquido caliente sobre sus pies desnudos.

- _¡Joder! -_ exclama Daryl recortando la distancia que los separa, en varias zancadas.

- _Lo siento -_ solloza, una vez que Daryl está a escasos centímetros de ella.  
Aquí viene, la bofetada, el insulto recordándole lo inútil que es.  
Está arrinconada, no puede hacer nada, apoya las manos en la encimera, tensa su cuerpo y gira el rostro, esperando con terror la bofetada que... que nunca llega...  
En su lugar, siente como Daryl la coge en brazos, la aleja del desastre, y la sienta sobre una silla para revisar la gravedad de la quemadura y del corte sobre sus pies.

Hay un largo silencio hasta que, finalmente, Daryl habla  
-¿ _Pensabas que te iba a pegar?_ -murmura dolido pasando un paño húmedo sobre sus pies desnudos. La quemadura no es grave, y el corte tampoco. Las únicas heridas que debe remendar son las de su propio corazón, porque ella no tiene ni idea del daño que acaba de hacerle con ese simple gesto. Pensaba que lo conocía, que después de todo lo que ha estado haciendo estos días confiaba en él, pero ve que no, para ella sigue siendo un sucio Dixon, un maldito delincuente violento y agresivo que le daría una paliza por el ridículo hecho de haber roto una taza.

Carol aprieta los labios sin saber qué decir, las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos y no tiene ni idea de cómo controlarlo.  
Él continúa frotando sus pies con amor, calmando su piel, y se le parte el alma cuando siente como una cálida lágrima se suicida contra su empeine y él la limpia rápidamente.

- _Daryl -lo llama en un_ sollozo tembloroso, pero él no la mira, continúa de rodillas delante de ella, con el rostro agachado y escondido entre los mechones de su cabello.

- _Me tienes miedo, dices que soy maravilloso pero me tienes miedo -_ gruñe con la voz rota.

- _Daryl, no, no te tengo miedo -_ susurra estirando la mano para acariciar su cabello, pero se detiene antes de llegar; no puede tocarle.

- _¿Que no tienes miedo? ¿Entonces por qué has girado a la cara como si te fuera a pegar? -_ gruñe intentando controlar su enfado. Está cansado de sus mentiras, de que le haga creer una cosa pero sus gestos y acciones demuestren otra.

Carol guarda silencio ¿Qué decirle? ¿Que es a lo que está acostumbrada?  
Podría cortárselo, decirle todo por lo que está pasando: los insultos, las humillaciones, las palizas... y acabar con todo de una vez, salir de esa mierda de vida, pero no... esos son pensamientos prohibidos, sin Ed ella no es nadie, y no puede involucrar a Daryl en ello. Ed es su problema y de nadie más.

Niega con la cabeza ante su silencio.  
-¿ _Lo ves? Eres incapaz de defender tu propia mentira_ -dice disgustado levantándose del suelo y dejando el paño húmedo sobre la mesa - _Luego pretendes que te crea cuando dices que no me utilizaste_ -quiere gritarle, soltar toda la ira que lleva dentro, pero se controla por el bien de su niña, no quiere asustarla.

-¡Te juro que no te utilicé! ¡JODER! ¿POR QUÉ NO LE CREES? -grita frustrada ella, está harta de que piense así, cansada de darle explicaciones. Sophia se agita en su interior y lleva su mano al vientre para tranquilizar a su pequeña.

Él se percata del gesto, no quiere alterarla, no es bueno para el bebé, y siente que su presencia le está haciendo daño a su niña. Ahora no le parece tan buena idea lo de verla todos los días ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Ante todo, ella será siempre para él la mujer que lo engañó y utilizó, y él para ella no es más que un maldito Dixon, tan idiota que en lugar de alejarse, como ella esperaba, decidió formar parte de la vida de su niña.  
Imposible hacer que crezca una amistad en una tierra contaminada por el rencor y el odio.  
- _Me voy -_ anuncia agarrando su casco, dispuesto a marcharse.

- _No te vayas, por favor -solloza Carol desde el umbral de la cocina._

La forma de la que tiembla su voz le hace replantearse su huida, es un sonido que va de sus oídos a su corazón, y duele.  
Lágrimas de cocodrilo, se dice.  
Sacude la cabeza y se marcha dando un portazo.

- _Sólo te tengo a ti -_ susurra Carol, demasiado tarde. Apoya la cabeza contra la puerta y rompe a llorar cuando escucha la moto arrancar.

* * *

El viernes no aparece por casa.

* * *

 **Hola, este capítulo es un poco más largo que el resto, pero se me quedaba corto si lo dividía en dos :)**

 **Supongo que debo pediros disculpas de nuevo XD.**

 **Tenéis que entender a Daryl, es un hombre que no ha sentido el cariño de alguien en su vida, no sabe lo que es, no sabe cómo manejarlo, y a la mínima que algo no le cuadra, ya piensa que le mienten, porque ¿Quién podría querer a un Dixon? y eso le duele.**

 **De nuevo, muchas gracias por vuestros votos y comentarios :D**


	13. Mente y corazón

**13\. Mente y corazón**

 **Semana 29**

El bebé mide unos 42,5 cm y pesa casi 1350 gramos. En las semanas que le quedan duplicará e incluso triplicará su peso

Se frota los ojos, con una mezcla de cansancio y frustración. Lleva una semana sin dormir, de nuevo le ha quitado el sueño. La echa de menos, no entiende porqué se siente así, después de todo el daño que le ha hecho, de sus mentiras... lo único que desea es conducir hasta su casa y perder el tiempo con ella, sentado en su sofá, hablando de cualquier tontería y viéndola reír.

Los días sin ella son realmente largos, sale del trabajo, se ducha, pasa una mísera hora en la biblioteca hasta su hora del cierre y vuelve a su maldita casa, a escuchar lo mismo de siempre.  
Su padre y hermano siguen empeñados en que robe material a Dale, y lo insultan, amenazan, e incluso golpean por negarse a ello. Al menos cuando estaba con Carol podía volver a casa cuando su padre ya dormía y su hermano estaba fuera entregándose a alguno de sus vicios.  
Quizás debería deambular por las calles hasta que llegue la noche...

Revisa su móvil, está buscando una casa de alquiler, no pide mucho, sólo que esté cerca de ella, de su hija, pero cuando queda con el arrendador se niega, incluso, a enseñarle la casa, en cuanto se entera de cual es su nombre.  
Al parecer está atrapado en esa mierda de vida y de hogar para siempre.

- _¿Estás buscando casa?_ -pregunta Glenn sentándose a su lado con todos sus apuntes, invadiendo toda la mesa.

- _Sí, por la zona del colegio público de Atlanta_ -responde distraído sin dejar de mirar el teléfono.

- _Yo conozco a alguien_ -dice Glenn, haciendo que Daryl se interese -. _Ella es cadete en la academia de policía, pasa muchos días fuera, y está cansada de que le roben, por lo que busca a alguien a quien alquilarle una habitación y que cuide de la casa mientras ella no esté._

Daryl piensa en su propuesta. Una chica... no está seguro si es razonable compartir casa con una mujer, y menos siendo aprendiz de madero, demasiados problemas ha tenido ya con la policía.

- _Oh, qué idiota, debes de estar buscando una casa para ti y tu familia. Lo siento, a veces pienso que todos somos estudiantes -_ se disculpa Glenn, volviendo a sus libros.

- _No, yo... sólo es para mí -_ confiesa con timidez, arrepintiéndose al momento, seguro que ahora intentaría indagar sobre su vida privada, o creerá que está divorciado, que decidieron tener un hijo para arreglar la relación, pero no funcionó y que ahora debe abandonar el hogar familiar cuando su niña aún no ha nacido.

- _Está bien, mira, esta es la dirección_ -arranca una hoja de su libreta y comienza a escribir - _y... mi número de teléfono, cuando quieras llámame y te enseño la habitación_. Me ha dejado al cargo de encontrarle compañero -informa pasándole el trozo de papel.

- _Gracias -_ agradece con sinceridad. Al menos ha sacado algo bueno de esa semana de mierda.

* * *

Carol despierta entre sudores, últimamente sólo tiene pesadillas: Que se olvida a su niña en el autobús, que da a luz a un alien, que algo va mal en el parto, que se la llevan sin dejarla verla...

Acaricia su vientre diciéndose que son pesadillas y nada más, que su niña está bien, y que no le va a ocurrir nada malo, que es sólo su mente de embarazada que le juega malas pasadas.  
Se limpia las lágrimas, esta última semana no ha parado de llorar, quiere culpar a las hormonas, pero sabe que no es así. Se siente sola, esas pocas horas que pasaba con él la hacían sentir viva, querida, admirada, pero ahora están llenas de soledad, de horas vacías, de nostalgia.  
Quiere correr a su lado, pedirle disculpas por la reacción que tuvo, pero no sabe cómo ¿Qué excusa poner? Nada de lo que piensa le parece lo suficientemente creíble, y joder, está hasta las narices ya de que la acuse de que le utilizó, ya no sabe cómo decírselo, y por otro lado... dios, estaba tan dolido de que creyese que le iba a pegar... estaba llorando... realmente le dolió...  
Qué imbécil, grandísima imbécil, joder, era él, no Ed, no iba a gritarle, no iba a pegarle, no iba a insultarla, sólo quería ayudar, cuidar de ella, asegurarse de que estaba bien, y ella jodió todo eso...  
Tenía que arreglarlo.

* * *

 **Semana 30**

El cerebro del bebé crece día a día.

Es lo único que lee antes de llegar al apartado del "sexo en el tercer trimestre del embarazo" y saber que el bebé se queda dormido debido al movimiento rítmico del coito y a las contracciones del orgasmo. No sabe porqué narices lo lee, ¿Qué más le da? no va a acostarse con ella, ni ahora ni nunca.

Hace dos días que quedó con Glenn para ver la habitación. No estaba mal, era una buena casa, con un bonito porche y un jardín trasero grande. La que sería su habitación era amplia, con una cama individual, un armario empotrado y espacio para poner un escritorio. Tenía baño propio, con ducha lavabo y retrete, algo muy cómodo, no tendría que salir de su habitación más que para comer.  
Piensa mudarse la próxima semana, sólo tenía que guardar sus escasas posesiones, arreglar algunos papeles y ya estaría listo para alejarse de su familia y empezar una nueva vida cerca de su niña, concretamente a diez minutos caminando.

Sale de la biblioteca, lleva el primer volumen del señor de los anillos bajo el brazo, tiene curiosidad por saber quien es ese tal "Levolas" o algo así.  
Camina hacia su camioneta, y su corazón se agita cuando la ve allí de pie, ligeramente apoyada sobre el capó, acariciando su vientre distraída. Y está preciosa, pero triste, muy triste.

- _¿Qué haces aquí?_ -pregunta con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no sabe si por la emoción de verla, por el dolor que le causa su presencia, o la culpabilidad que siente de verla tan triste.

- _Yo... necesitaba verte, hablar contigo..._ -responde ella con la voz entrecortada y mirada triste.

- _¿Sophia está bien? -_ pregunta señalando con la cabeza hacia su vientre. Carol asiente _no tenemos nada de qué hablar -_ sentencia pasando por delante de ella y entrando en su coche. Le está costando la misma vida mantener su corazón encerrado en una jaula de hielo, haciendo que su mente tome el control.

- _Daryl, por favor, por favor , escúchame_ -solloza desesperada, golpeando sobre la ventana.

Daryl gira la llave arrancando el motor, la radio se pone en marcha, pero los golpes sobre la ventana y los sollozos de ella se mezclan con la voz grave de Louis Armstrong cantando _What a wonderful world._  
Pasea la lengua por el interior de la boca mientras niega con la cabeza. No sabe qué hacer con ella. Agarra el volante con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se ponen blancos. Su mente le pide que arranque y se marche, que la deje ahí llorando, que se lo merece por todo el daño que le ha hecho, pero su corazón le grita desde su prisión todo lo contrario, y los barrotes de hiele se derriten un poco, sólo un poco.  
Apaga la radio en un gesto violento y baja la ventanilla.  
- _Sube al coche_ -gruñe sin mirarla.

Carol murmura un gracias, camina rápido hacia el otro lado de la puerta y se introduce en el asiento del copiloto segundos antes de que Daryl arranque con brusquedad, alejándose del aparcamiento en segundos.  
La camioneta ya huele a ella, no sabe cómo lo hace, o si es su imaginación, pero toda la cabina tiene su delicioso aroma.

- _Daryl yo..._

 _-Cállate, no te quiero escuchar -_ gruñe interrumpiéndola - _Te llevo a tu casa, y como se te ocurra volver a buscarme te dejo ahí tirada -_ amenaza, aunque su corazón se rie de él diciéndole "Ni tú te crees eso"

Carol asiente y se mira los dedos nerviosa, tiene la mente echa un lío, y Daryl no se lo pone fácil, pero siente que tiene toda la razón para no querer hablar con ella, al fin y al cabo ella le hizo sentir que tenía miedo de él, y que no lo veía más que como una persona violenta. Se merece su silencio. Se arrepiente de haberse acercado a la biblioteca, pero necesitaba verlo.  
Sorbe por la nariz, y levanta la cabeza luchando por contener las lágrimas que amenazan con salir, pero es inútil, por lo que opta por mirar por la ventana e intentar ver el paisaje pasar entre las brumas de sus lágrimas.

Daryl ríe sarcástico, lo que faltaba...  
-Ahora no llores, a mí ya no me engañas, estoy hasta la polla de ti. Sabes de sobra que, si no te hubieses quedado embarazada o yo hubiese pasado del embarazo, entre tú y yo no habría nada, habrías pasado de mí y no me habrías vuelto a buscar, sólo habría sido un maldito polvo ¿Qué coño quieres de mí? Vienes aquí después de lo que me hiciste, me miras con tu cara bonita, mirándome triste y esperas que yo actúe como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Qué? Yo no pretendo nada de eso, venía a disculparme por...

-¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ TE IBAS A DISCULPAR? ¿Por hacerme creer y sentir que te importo? ¿Por ocultarme el embarazo? ¿Por no querer decirme que era una niña por si me enfadaba? ¿Por aquella noche en mi casa en la que me sonreíste antes de irte con tu marido a otra habitación? ¿Por irte sin despedirte? ¿Por tenerme una noche en vela cuidando de ti a cambio de nada? ¿Por pensar que iba a pegarte? ¿Por mentirme? ¿Por utilizarme? ¿Por...

- _¡QUÉ YO NO TE UTILICÉ, COÑO YA!_ -grita Carol en un llanto rabioso, compartiendo una breve mirada con Daryl. Sorprendida la de él, dolida la de ella. - _Siento haber pensado que te iba a disgustar el sexo del bebé, siente haberme ido sin despedirme, siento haberte tenido una noche en vela, siento haber... haber pensado que me ibas a pegar, pero todo lo demás... ¡TODO LO DEMÁS ES MENTIRA! son sólo suposiciones tuyas._

 _-¿Ah sí? ¿Esa sonrisa antes de ir a follar con tu marido a la habitación de mi padre fue una suposición mía? -_ ladra enfadado. La tensión dentro de ese coche se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

 _-No, eso tampoco -_ musita ella con la cabeza gacha _-pero ¿Qué más da? ¡ES MI MARIDO! -_ se defiende sin entender porqué le molesta.

- _Ya, tu marido, el magnífico Ed Peletier -_ dice con sarcsmo, fingiendo admiración _-¿Sabes qué? ese marido tuyo al cual tienes en un pedestal, ese príncipe azul no es más que una rana ¡UN PUTO SAPO ASQUEROSO QUE OS TIENE A TODOS ENGAÑADO! -_ grita sin control clavando sus ojos furiosos en ella _metiendo su ridícula polla en todos los agujeros húmedos que había en la fiesta, mientras yo cuidaba de ti ¿Sabes? ¡YO! El hombre al que temes es el mismo que pasa los días contando las horas que quedan para poder volver a veros y que no se acuesta con otra mujer desde que te conoció, ¡sin saber POR QUÉ COÑO SIENTE QUE DEBE GUARDARTE FIDELIDAD A PESAR QUE ME HAYAS UTILIZADO!_ -Grita dejando salir todos sus pensamientos, y rompiendo a llorar como una puta nenaza cuando su corazón rompe uno de los barrotes de hielo.

Carol lo observa. Sus profundos ojos están cargados de lágrimas, pero su mandíbula tan tensa que parece que la va a desencajar. No sabe qué decir, ni cómo sentirse. Desea abofetearle y a la vez besarle.  
Está enfadada porque siga pensando que le utilizó, avergonzada de que conozca parte de la verdadera cara de Ed, y a la vez aliviada de que haya alguien más que vea a través de esa máscara de marido perfecto.  
Su corazón palpitó rápido en su pecho al escucharle decir esas palabras, tan hermosas y bruscas que duda si fueron una confesión de amor o no...

Ella vuelve a mirar por la ventana y él conduce en silencio sin saber qué decir. Puede verla reflejada en el cristal de la ventana. Sus lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas sin control, y ella lucha por mantener las comisuras de sus labios en su posición, pero terminan curvándose hacia abajo.  
Se arrepiente de lo que acaba de hacer, por un segundo la rabia se apoderó de él y ahora siente una punzada en su interior, le duele en lo más profundo de su ser verla llorar así.  
Joder, puede que se acabe de cargar su matrimonio, aunque sea mentira, pero ella es feliz viviendo esa mentira, y para más inri va y le suelta que le es fiel y se pasa el día pensando en ella, si es que es gilipollas.  
Suspira sintiendo como el último barrote de hielo que quedaba en pie se derrumba.

Carol se enjuga las lágrimas en el momento justo para ver cómo la camioneta se desvía hasta una zona de descanso. Quizás sea sólo un atajo, piensa, pero siente cómo el vehículo reduce velocidad hasta detenerse por completo y él echa el freno de mano.

Daryl se lame los labios, abre y cierra la boca varias veces pero las palabras no salen, no sabe qué decir, cómo decirlo.  
- _Lo siento, soy un idiota_ -se disculpa finalmente por su comportamiento violento, pero ella sigue mirando por la ventana hacia la nada -. _Hey_ -intenta llamar su atención llevando su mano hacia su vientre y acariciándolo suavemente.  
Ella continúa sin mirarle, pero coloca su mano sobre la suya y la dirige hacia la zona donde su pequeña está golpeando nerviosa.

Daryl sonríe emocionado, echaba de menos sentir a su niña, y a la vez se siente culpable de haberla asustado. Quiere acercarse, susurrarle a su pequeña que todo está bien, que no está enfadado con ella, que pase lo que pase siempre la querrá.

- _Te juro por nuestra hija que yo no te utilicé_ -murmura mordiendo su dedo para decapitar el sollozo que lucha por salir.  
No deja de contener la mano de él bajo la suya.

Él intenta acercarse un poco más, pero el freno de mano y la caja de cambios no se lo ponen fácil.  
- _Muy bien, imaginemos que te creo. Si..._

Carol ríe negando con la cabeza.  
- _No quiero que te imagines nada, ¡QUIERO QUE ME CREAS!_ -grita desesperada - _No debí buscarte_ -murmura bajándose del coche y emprendiendo el camino hacia ningún lado, pero Daryl no tarda en desabrocharse el cinturón y alcanzarla en un par de zancadas, interponiéndose en su camino.

- _Estás loca si piensas que voy a dejar que te marches andando en tu estado -_ dice agarrándola por los hombros para frenarla.

- _Eso es lo único que te preocupa de mí ¿verdad? mi embarazo_ -masculla mirando a dónde supone que deben de estar sus pies - _Tranquilo, hay una parada de autobús a 300 metros_ -añade zafándose de su agarre y pasando por su lado sin molestarse en mirarle, pero él vuelve a retenerla agarrándola por el brazo.  
Ella coge aire antes de hablar.  
- _Pensé que en estas semanas ya me habías conocido lo suficiente como para entender que yo no te utilicé_ -musita enfadada, sintiendo cómo Daryl intenta buscar sus ojos.

- _Y yo pensé que en estas semanas ya me habías conocido lo suficiente como para entender que yo jamás te pegaría_ -replica él, intentando localizar su rostro entre su cabello  
Afloja su agarre cuando siente que ella no va a continuar huyendo.  
- _Sube al coche, anda, te llevaré a casa._

Pero ella no se mueve, continúa con la cabeza gacha evitando su mirada.  
- _Hey_ -agarra suavemente su barbilla, instándola a que le mire, pero ella agita violentamente la cabeza para librarse de su toque.  
- _Como quieras.._. -Suspira ruidosamente y Carol puede ver cómo sus pies se mueven fuera de su visión, y sus botas maltratan el suelo de grava. Ya se va, escucha cómo cierra la puerta de su coche, ahora arrancará y la dejará allí, abandonada como un perro. Pero no... oye como sus pasos se encaminan de nuevo hacia ella, siente su respiración en su nuca y sus manos viajando por su cintura hasta llegar a rodear su vientre, lo mejor que puede y estrecharla contra él.  
- _O subes al coche o voy contigo en autobús, tú decides_ -le escucha susurrar contra su oído antes de plantar un beso en el hueco de su cuello.

Carol rompe en llanto ante el dulce gesto, es incapaz de controlarlo y se gira para enterrar su rostro en su pecho. Sin abrazarle, pero presionándose con tanta fuerza que un poco más y podría fusionarse con él.

Daryl la abraza, acariciando su espalda y cabello intentando consolarla. No sabe cómo lo hace, pero siente que él ha pasado de ser la víctima a ser el culpable.  
Si esas son lágrimas de cocodrilo se encuentra ante la mejor actriz del planeta.

- _No puedo perderte a ti también_ -gime ella con voz entrecortada, y sus palabras se ahogan en su pecho a lo que él responde estrechándola más contra él.

- _¿Qué quieres decir?_ -pregunta interesado, metiendo un mechón de su largo cabello tras la oreja y besando su cabeza.

Alza la vista, apoyando su mejilla en el pecho de él viendo más allá de sus pies, sintiendo cómo el Sol quema sus enrojecidos ojos.  
- _No tengo amigos, no tengo familia, no tengo a nadie, sólo a ti_ -solloza agitándose.

Se aparta de ella, y no puede evitar sentirse sola y desvalida sin estar entre sus brazos, pero no dura mucho, Daryl limpia sus lágrimas con sus pulgares y acuna su rostro entre sus manos ásperas antes de besar la punta de su nariz.

Quiere decirle que no va a perderle, que siempre va a estar ahí, pero las palabras no salen, por lo que espera que ese gesto la tranquilice.  
Se miran a los ojos, y siente cómo las lágrimas acuden a los suyos sólo de ver esos hermosos ojos rotos de dolor.  
Vuelve a abrazarla, no sabe cuanto tiempo llevan en esa zona de descanso. Están completamente solos, rodeados de mesas de picnic dispuestas de forma ordenada para los fatigados viajeros.  
- _Sube al coche, te llevaré a casa, tengo que entrar a trabajar dentro de poco, cuando salga iré a veros ¿De acuerdo? -pregunta con la barbilla apoyada sobre su cabeza y frotando su espalda._

 _La siente negar contra su pecho._  
 _-No puedes, Ed sale hoy a las 19:30, le han cambiado los turnos, ahora sólo trabaja de noche lunes y martes. -aclara lamiendo las últimas lágrimas que resbalan por su rostro._

Cuanto odia a ese hombre...  
- _Entonces te veré el lunes ¿te parece bien? -_ pregunta mirándola a los ojos de nuevo y siendo testigo de cómo asiente dibujando una suave sonrisa en su rostro - _Pues vamos -_ insta colocando la palma de su mano sobre su espalda para guiarla hacia el coche.

* * *

- _¿El señor de los anillos?_ -pregunta ella al ver el libro sobre el salpicadero.

Daryl se alegra de que hable, llevaba largo rato sin decir nada, mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida.

-Sí, me interesa saber quién es el "Levolas" ese -confiesa mirándola de soslayo.

-Legolas -corrige en una sonrisa amplia que calienta el corazón de Daryl. Ahí está, esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto había echado de menos.  
Extiende su mano para acariciar su vientre, y puede sentir como ella le mira sonriente ante su gesto.  
La mantiene ahí, hasta que tiene que reducir marcha para tomar el desvío que la dejará en su casa. Lejos de él.

Echa el freno de manos y desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad de ella, la mira pensativo, con una mano en el volante y la otra sobre su asiento. Le cuesta despedirse de ella, siempre le ha costado.  
- _Cuídate ¿vale? os veré pronto -_ le recuerda, a lo que ella responde con una sonrisa.

Sale del coche, Daryl la observa caminar lentamente hacia la puerta de casa y no se marcha hasta que ella está en el interior.  
Sabe que la próxima vez que la vea es muy posible que tengan mucho de qué hablar, pero no le importa, está tranquilo. Volverá a verla.

* * *

 **Semana 31**

El bebé se acerca a su talla de nacimiento. Ya procesa información y percibe señales con los cinco sentidos.

- _Tus estantes de la nevera son los dos de arriba, y los de la puerta son de uso compartido: Leche, agua, ketchup... y si voy a estar mucho tiempo fuera y ves que algo de lo mío se va a caducar puedes comértelo_ -informa Tara con el frigorífico abierto.  
Es buena chica, estaba algo nervioso al tener que compartir casa con una mujer desconocida, pero ella lo ha recibido bien, Glenn habló bien de él, y el hecho de que sea lesbiana lo tranquiliza, aunque no sabe porqué, teniendo en cuenta que viene de una familia que no duda en gritar "maricón al paredón" en cuanto ven a un hombre con camisa rosa, o "Eres lesbiana porque no has probado una buena polla" en cuanto ven a dos mujeres besándose, y por no hablar de la de veces que han utilizado la palabra "maricón" para insultarle.

- _Estas son tus llaves_ -dice Tara entregándole un llavero con la imagen del _Cristo redentor_ de Río de Janeiro -Yo tengo que irme ya a la academia, te veré esta noche -se despide extendiendo su brazo en un puño cerrado.  
Daryl la mira a ella, luego el puño, vuelve a mirarla a ella y finalmente entiende. Cierra su puño y golpea sus nudillos contra los de ella.

Entra en su habitación y coloca su mochila sobre la cama. Una mochila, en eso ha cabido toda una vida.  
Se tumba, es realmente cómoda comparada con la cama de su antigua habitación, aunque, hasta dormir sobre un saco lleno de piedras sería más cómodo que su cama.  
Aún no quiere decirle nada a Carol sobre que se ha mudado, quiere esperar a ver si todo va bien, asegurarse de no fracasar en esto de la convivencia y decorar un poco su habitación para poder mostrársela.  
Sonríe para sí, ha dejado de beber y fumar, tiene un trabajo que le gusta, se ha separado de su tóxica familia, va a ser padre... siente que su futuro se está encarrilando finalmente, sólo le falta ella...

* * *

 _-¿Dónde coño está el anillo? -_ pregunta malhumorado Ed al ver la mano izquierda de su mujer completamente desnuda.

Carol lleva una mano temblorosa hacia su escote y saca el extremo de su cadena de oro. En ella cuelga la alianza.  
- _Tengo los dedos hinchados por el embarazo y comienza a apretarme -_ explica sin poder ocultar el terror en su voz.  
No le ha hecho nada, pero lleva toda la mañana observándola con tanto odio que si pudiera asesinarla con la mirada ya lo habría hecho.

- _Ya, hinchados ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una nueva palabra para decir que estás gorda?_ -insulta gratuitamente - _Mírate, ni siquiera puedes caminar correctamente, ¡Ponte derecha, joder!_ -grita al verla caminar con el cuerpo ligeramente echado hacia atrás, por el embarazo - _Si llego a saber que ibas a acabar con ese aspecto te habría dejado plantada en el altar, ¡Ni se te ocurra sentarte, vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte de pie!_ -ordena al verla intentar coger una silla - _Mírate, me das nauseas, te imagino desnuda y no sé si reírme por lo ridícula que debes verte o vomitar por el asco que me das. Más te vale que en cuanto nazca esa cosa tu cuerpo sea el que era, o lo pagarás caro. ¡Patética!..._

Y así sigue, un insulto tras otro durante dos largas horas.  
Carol cambia varias veces el peso de un pie a otro, no aguantará mucho más de pie.  
Finalmente, Ed se levanta y deja caer su taza de café, mirándola con sonrisa altanera.  
La taza cae al suelo, rompiéndose en varios trozos.

- _Ahora lo recoges con las manos, zorra -_ ordena señalando al suelo.

Carol obedece como buena esposa sumisa y se agacha con la dificultad que ello le conlleva.

-¡Y ESTO VUELVES A PONERLO EN SU SITIO! -brama tirando desde atrás de la cadena de oro hasta conseguir romperla y la alianza queda libre, tintineando por el suelo hasta detenerse.

Lleva su mano al cuello, le arde, le ha cortado la respiración unos segundos y lo único que puede hacer es agradecer que la cadena fuese tan fina.  
Lo escucha alejarse de ella, escupiendo un popurrí de insultos.  
Rompe a llorar, tiene calambres en las piernas de las dos horas que ha tenido que estar de pie. Están hinchadas y duelen a rabiar, apenas tiene fuerzas para ponerse de pie, tras recoger los trozos de la taza.  
Apoya las manos sobre una silla, y con todas las fuerzas de sus brazos, y las pocas que tiene en las piernas logra ponerse de pie, para sentarse al instante, intentando recuperar el aliento.  
 _-Cuatro horas más, sólo eso, cuatro horas más y papá volverá_ -susurra acariciando su vientre con suavidad.

* * *

- _Hey -_ saluda Daryl cuando Carol abre la puerta. Pero a ella no le da tiempo de devolverle el saludo - _¿Qué te ha pasado en el cuello? ¿Te has quemado? -_ pregunta preocupado, acariciando con delicadeza las marcas de su garganta.

- _No, se me enganchó el collar, no me di cuenta y al tirar pues..._ -intenta explicar, preguntándose por qué narices no pensó en una excusa antes, pero viendo la cara de dolor que pone Daryl supone que la ha creído y que está imaginando la escena.

- _Te he traído un helado de chocolate_ -dice cambiando de tema, extendiéndole una tarrina de color castaño con el dibujo de dos onzas de chocolate negro.

-Carol se muerde el labio sonriente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto?.

- _Vamos, antes que se enfríe_ -mete prisa, mostrándole otra tarrina de vainilla que ha traído para él.

Ella le deja pasar y se dirigen al salón, a sentarse en el sofá que él tanto echó de menos.  
Ahí estaban otra vez, uno frente al otro, comiendo en silencio y perdiendo el tiempo juntos.

Carol mira el helado, fijándose en la cantidad de calorías que tiene. Se siente culpable y atemorizada, ¿Y si no volvía a recuperar su figura? Por supuesto que no iba a recuperarla, podría volver a estar delgada, pero las estrías no se irían y sus pechos no volverían del todo a su estado anterior.

- _¿En qué piensas?_ -pregunta Daryl, al ver cómo lleva un rato con la cuchara en la boca mirando la tarrina de helado fijamente.

Ella se encoge de hombros y deja el helado a la mitad sobre la mesa de café.

- _Dime_ -insta él. Se le hace extraño verla dejar algo a medias, y menos el chocolate.

- _Daryl... ¿Tú me ves gorda?_ -se atreve a preguntar mirándole con timidez.

Él frunce el ceño.  
- _Te veo embarazada_ -responde con sinceridad - _¿A qué viene esa estúpida pregunta?_

 _-Ed dice que estoy gorda -_ responde, sintiendo que se quita un peso de encima, y la vez sintiéndose asustada por la reacción que pueda tener él.

Daryl aprieta los dientes, valiente imbécil, su mujer embarazada de la que él cree que es su hija y él insultándola. ¡Él! que duda que sea capaz de verse la polla cuando mea, con esa barriga que tiene.  
- _No estás gorda, y si cuando des a luz esa barriga sigue ahí puedes echarme a mí la culpa por comprarte tantas porquerías_ -bromea, volviendo a entregarle la tarrina abandonada.

Ella sonríe suavemente, dudando unos instantes antes de decidirse a coger el recipiente con su contenido a medio comer.

Daryl la mira de soslayo, cómo puede estar con ese animal. Que está gorda dice... Él la ve más hermosa que nunca, con su redondeado vientre conteniendo una vida, sus pechos hinchados, preparándose para cumplir su función, la adorable forma que tiene de caminar, sus tiernos despistes y la preciosa luz que tiene su rostro.

 _-Estoy acojonada por el parto -interrumpe sus pensamientos -sé que aún quedan semanas, pero no puedo evitar pensar sobre ese momento_ -se desahoga ella.

Daryl sonríe con ternura, escuchándola hablar, él también está acojonado, y eso que no tiene que parir, pero le preocupa que algo vaya mal, que le pase algo a su niña, o a ella. Dios, si le pasaba algo a ella... ¿Qué sería de su niña? ¿Pelearía por hacerle una prueba de paternidad, demostrar que era su suya y así quedársela? ¿Dejar que Ed la críe como una Peletier? Si tomaba la primera opción su niña sería tratada como escoria, y si tomaba la segunda jamás vería a su bebé. Ambas opciones tenían sus pros y contras.  
Sacude la cabeza, no, nada de eso iba a pasar. Todo saldría bien, tanto para su bebé como para Carol.

- _Me han pedido que haga una lista de deseos para el día del parto_ -continúa ella, Daryl la observa interesado - _He pedido que cuando nazca la dejen estar conmigo, aún unida a mí por el cordón durante una hora, dicen que esa primera hora es muy importante_ -comenta ella.

Una hora, su niña estaría una hora sobre el pecho de su madre aún sin dejar de ser del todo parte de ella. Le parece precioso, y le encantaría estar ahí para verlo.

- _¿Ed entrará contigo o prefieres entrar sola?_ -pregunta curioso.

Niega con la cabeza, es un tema que ni siquiera le ha comentado a Ed, ni piensa hacerlo.  
- _No, Ed no entrará, me da un poco de miedo entrar sola, pero..._

Le gustaría decirle que él entrará con ella, que estará ahí para darle ánimos mientras su niña viene al mundo, pero no puede...  
Es algo complicado, tendría que ponerse de parto el día que Ed no esté en casa, o que no fuese él quien la llevase al hospital, y además, teme encontrarse con alguien... Aún no entiende la suerte que tuvo las otras noches cuando fueron al hospital y ella no estaba trabajando...

 _-Ojalá pudieses acompañarme_ -desea ella, casi como una petición, pero sabe al igual que él que eso era algo realmente arriesgado.

- _Ojalá_ -repite Daryl.

Mira sus manos, su alianza de matrimonio brilla sobre su dedo anular, y le cuesta entender porqué le duele tanto ver ese objeto.

- _Siento lo que te grité en el coche, no estaba pensando_ -se vuelve a disculpar - _no tenía ningún derecho a decir esas cosas sobre tu marido -_ murmura mirándose los dedos nervioso.

- _No dijiste ninguna mentira sobre él_ -lo disculpa, llamando la atención de Daryl que espera interesado a conocer más _-No soy imbécil Daryl, lo he visto llegar borracho a casa, oliendo a perfume barato de mujer y con marcas de carmín_ -añade.

- _Déjalo_ -la anima, aunque casi suena como una orden. Evita mirarla para que no vea la esperanza en sus ojos.

- _No puedo, le quiero_ -responde, y Daryl reza para que no haya podido oír cómo se le rompe el corazón en mil pedazos - _Y yo no soy la más adecuada para reprocharle que me sea infiel -_ dice acariciando su vientre.

Guardan silencio largo rato, sin saber cómo continuar la conversación. Hacen alguna pregunta aleatoria sobre el embarazo, el trabajo, el tiempo, y vuelven a caer en el silencio.

Daryl no entiende cómo puede estar enamorada de un hombre que la humilla acostándose con otras, que insulta su cuerpo y la deja tirada en una fiesta mientras él se divierte con sus amigos.

Carol lo mira de soslayo. Ojalá fuera tan fácil dejar a Ed. Ojalá pudiera decirle "quiero el divorcio y ya está", irse, ser libre. No... ya lo intentó cuatro años atrás, y lo único que consiguió fue estar una semana en el hospital recuperándose de su "accidente en bicicleta" siendo cuidada por su "amoroso" marido que le llevaba flores todos los días.  
Aún recuerda el sonido de su hombro saliéndose cuando Ed lo forzó a una posición antinatural mientras le gritaba "si no eres mía no serás de nadie".  
Así que ahí seguía, con su cuerpo atado a él y su corazón perteneciendo a otra persona...

- _Daryl... sobre lo que me dijiste en el coche..._ -Carol no sabe cómo sacar el tema, y siente su incomodidad cuando la escucha hablar de ello - _No tienes porqué guardarme fidelidad, no me la debes, no me voy a enfadar._

Daryl ríe sarcástico. ¿Cómo puede estar tan ciega? Dios, cómo se arrepiente de haberle confesado aquello.  
- _Es que sería la polla que no te enfades cuando lo hace Ed pero te enfades si lo hago yo_ -gruñe sin poder ocultar su enfado.

- _Ya, tienes razón, lo siento_ -mejor callar, no quiere volver a enfadarlo cuando las cosas parecen volver a encarrilarse, pero tenía que decírselo, no puede tenerlo al lado siéndole fiel, cuando ella no puede ofrecerle más que una amistad.

Daryl mira su rostro triste, odia verla así.  
- _Hey, estamos bien ¿vale?_ -intenta tranquilizarla acariciando su vientre - _siento ser tan brusco, y siento haberme ido así la última noche_ -vuelve a disculparse, para sorpresa de Carol que lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

- _No, fue mi culpa, yo te hice sentir mal, no sé por qué reaccioné así, lo siento_ -se disculpa también ella - _pero... sólo quiero que me creas cuando te digo que no te utilicé_ -susurra en un ruego cansado.

Observa su rostro oculto entre los mechones de su cabello. Tan hermosa...  
Le pide que la crea, pero su mente aún es un mar de dudas, hay demasiados cabos sueltos ahí, pero... se lo juró por su niña.  
- _Te creo_ -dice con la boca chica, sin estar aún seguro.

- _Gracia_ s -susurra ella, sin terminar de creerle.

Daryl mira el reloj del salón, lo odia a muerte.  
- _Debo irme ya_ -anuncia con desgana.

Carol intenta ponerse de pié para acompañarlo a la puerta, pero no puede tirar de su cuerpo.  
- _No te rías, ayúdame_ -se queja cuando ve la sonrisa divertida de Daryl.

Extiende sus manos para ayudarla.

- _Se me olvidaba decirte, el miércoles de la semana que viene me hacen la última eco obligatoria, Ed trabaja ¿Quieres venir? sería a las 09:30_

Quiere decirle que sí, que estaría encantado de ir y volver a ver a su niña, pero no puede, no quiere volver a pisar ese hospital.  
- _No puedo, te llevaré al hospital, pero te esperaré en el coche hasta que salgas_ -propone para desconcierto de Carol - _Yo... tengo mis motivos para no entrar._

No pregunta, si no quiere contarle nada no intentará sonsacarle.  
Asiente aceptando su propuesta, al menos disfrutará de su compañía antes y después de la eco.

- _Daryl_ -murmura ella cuando él ya está fuera de la casa - _Yo también cuento las horas que quedan para volver a verte_ -confiesa cerrando la puerta, dejándolo completamente turbado, con ganas de gritar, correr hacia ella y besarla, hasta que recuerda que ha dicho que quiere a su marido.  
Ella cuenta las horas para verle, pero por que le gusta su compañía, y su amistad.

* * *

 **Semana 32**

El bebé sigue aprendiendo las habilidades necesarias para su supervivencia en el exterior (succionar, tragar, respirar...) y su piel ya no es transparente.

- _¿Estás seguro de que no quieres entrar?_ -pregunta Carol, apunto de cerrar la puerta del coche, dándole una última oportunidad para entrar con ella.

Daryl asiente.  
- _¡Espera_! -le grita antes de que de el portazo _-Podrías..._ -saca su teléfono móvil - _si no te importa ¿Podrías grabarla? me gustaría tener sus movimientos de recuerdo en mi teléfono_ -explica él, a lo que Carol asiente sonriente. _-El patrón de desbloqueo es una S volcada hacia la izquierda ¿ves?_ -muestra como sus dedos pasan por su teléfono sobre esos pequeños puntos dibujando la inicial del nombre de su niña - _Y ya sólo tendrías que irte al icono de la cámara y pulsar el botón de grabar. Si te aburres mucho en la sala de espera, tengo juegos descargados, puedes buscar algo en google, o cotillearme las fotografías, como veas_ -dice entregándole el dispositivo.

Carol lo mira como si fuera la primera vez que ve uno. Le ha confesado su patrón de desbloqueo, le ha dado vía libre para utilizar su teléfono, sin importarle nada, confiando plenamente en ella, cuando al móvil de Ed no puede ni acercarse.

* * *

Daryl espera leyendo el libro del Señor de los anillos. Le está gustando, es muy entretenido, la historia le atrapa desde la primera línea, quizás cuando los termine todos le proponga a Carol ver las películas juntos.

Levanta la vista, ya debe de estar a punto de entrar. Avisó a Dale de que iba a llegar más tarde para poder acompañar a "su pareja" a la última ecografía, y el viejo le dio permiso con una amable sonrisa. Le gusta trabajar con él, es un buen tío.

* * *

Carol espera balanceando sus pies. Están tardando más de lo normal.  
Mira el móvil entre sus manos ¿Por qué no? se dice, desbloqueando el teléfono y viendo los coloridos menús.  
Entra en la galería de imágenes, sabe que le ha hecho más de una fotografía pero cuando le pide que se las enseñe se niega avergonzado. Ahora es su oportunidad de verlas.

Son todas inocente, la mayoría se centran en sus manos sobre su vientre, ella de perfil distraída, y unas pocas son de su rostro, comiendo, riéndose de alguna estupidez o tapándose la cara para que deje de hacerle fotos.  
Sonríe, no entiende el porqué de vergüenza. Miedo le da lo que debe de tener Ed en su teléfono.  
Se desplaza por el popurrí de imágenes: piezas de coche, vehículos, algún paisaje, fotografías de una casa desconocida, una mujer...

Su corazón se aprieta contra su pecho. Una mujer... Es atractiva, y joven, más joven que ella. Tiene el cabello recogido en una coleta, camisa a cuadros, ojos grandes y oscuros y posa sonriente haciéndole una peineta a la cámara. Perece una chica divertida.  
Se siente mal, y no sabe porqué, ella le dijo que podía estar con otras mujeres, que no le debía fidelidad alguna, entonces... ¿Por qué sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas ante lo que ve? Se lo imagina abrazándola, besándola, acariciándola, haciendo el amor como hizo con ella y los celos la reconcomen. Es una egoísta, una idiota egoísta, que no puede estar con él pero quiere que él esté con ella ¿Cómo puede ser así?

-Señora Peletier -escucha que la llaman. Se limpia las lágrimas y entra a ver a su niña, al menos ella la hará sonreír.

* * *

-Ya estamos aquí -saluda Carol abriendo la puerta.

- _¿Qué tal todo?_ -pregunta cogiendo el teléfono que ella le entrega - _¿Sabes que sigues grabando no?_ -informa deteniendo la grabación.

- _¿En serio?_ pues he ido al baño con el teléfono en la mano. ¡No veas esa parte! -exclama sonrojada, haciendo que él se eche a reír.

- _Tranquila, ¿Qué tal todo?_ -vuelve a preguntar.

- _Pues está todo bien, Sophia es algo más pequeñita y baja de peso que la media, pero sana. Ha estado inquieta durante la ecografía y me ha dado una soberana patada_ -ríe ella - _Y... es preciosa Daryl, cada vez se parece más a ti_ -comenta con voz dulce, orgullosa del pequeño milagro que han fabricado juntos.

Daryl sonríe, está deseando ver el vídeo.  
A veces se pregunta si el hecho de que su niña sea más pequeña y delgada que el resto de bebés en su etapa de gestación, se debe a la cantidad de disgustos y peleas que le ha dado a su madre durante estos meses. Se siente culpable. Su niña está sana, sí, pero sabe que su tamaño y peso sería mayor si él hubiese tenido otro comportamiento y la boca cerrada.

- _Yo... ya sé por qué no querías entrar conmigo, y te entiendo_ -confiesa comprensiva.

Él analiza sus palabras.  
- _Yo no hice nada_ -murmura mirando el volante.

Carol acaricia sus manos, la única parte de su cuerpo que le permite tocar.  
- _Lo sé, siempre te creí_ -le recuerda, intentando desviar sus caricias más allá de sus muñecas, pero al instante se tensa, por lo que la retira sin más remedio, quizás esa nueva mujer en su vida sí tenga la suerte de poder abrazar y tocarle sin problemas.

* * *

Daryl revisa su móvil.  
Está en la biblioteca en ese interludio de tiempo entre su turno de mañana y de tarde.  
Se pone los auriculares, y abre el vídeo. Da gracias de no haberse quedado sin espacio de almacenamiento, entre el tamaño de ese vídeo y la de fotografías que se hace Tara con su móvil para mandarle a su novia... Le hace gracia las confianzas que se ha tomado con él, casi como si llevasen toda la vida viviendo juntos. Le cae bien.  
Le da al play.  
Lo primero que aparece es el dedo de Carol sobre la cámara, pero al momento lo quita, enfocando hacia el monitor que aún está apagado.  
Escucha las conversaciones.

 _-Ya te queda poco, ¿estás nerviosa?_

 _-Bastante, la verdad, y aterrada, sobretodo aterrada._

 _-Es lo normal, a ver como está Sophia hoy. Veo que vienes preparada para verla_.

 _-Sí, bueno, es el móvil de mi marido que como no puede venir pues me ha pedido que grabe este momento._

Daryl sonríe cuando la escucha llamarle "mi marido" qué bonito suena cuando se refiere a él.

- _Ed Peletier en un señor ocupado ¿Eh? Amy, sujétame esto, voy a por el historial._

Daryl se tensa al oír ese nombre, y más aún al escuchar su voz.

- _Su marido es un hombre maravilloso, señora Peletier._

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

- _Si no llega a ser por él, el cerdo del menor de los Dixon me habría violado._

- _¿Estás segura de que era él quien pretendía violarte?_

- _Bueno, ahí sólo estábamos él y yo, y el señor Peletier lo descubrió con las manos en la masa. Desde ese día ya no he vuelto a beber._

 _-¿Alguna vez has escuchado su versión de los hechos?_

 _-¿Qué? no, ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Es un Dixon!_

 _-Yo sólo digo que el lobo siempre será el malo si sólo escuchamos a Caperucita._

Daryl se llena de orgullo al escuchar a Carol defenderle en todo momento. No puede verla, pero por su voz tensa conoce perfectamente la expresión que debió estar dibujada en su rostro en ese momento.

- _Vamos a ver a Sophia_

El monitor comienza a mostrar el interior del vientre de Carol. Puede ver claramente a su niña en esa desfasada versión en blanco y negro de la ecografía.  
La doctora comenta algo sobre su bajo peso y tamaño pero, como le dijo Carol, su niña está sana.  
La imagen se vuelve negra y Daryl se tensa en anticipación, sabe lo que viene. El monitor se tiñe de un tono sepia y el rostro de su niña aparece claramente en la pantalla.  
Sonríe dejando escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.  
Ahí está, su niña preciosa, e inquieta.  
Ríe al verla, se está moviendo mucho, se estira, bosteza, se chupa el puño, vuelve a estirarse...  
Escucha a Carol mascullar un "joder" tras una de las patadas de ella.  
La sonda se mueve, mostrando más detalles de su cuerpo: sus pequeñas manos con cinco dedos cada una, sus piernas recogidas, sus pequeños pies, su sexo. Sí, no había duda alguna de que era una niña.  
Sonríe como un idiota viendo a su pequeña. Está deseando poder tenerla entre sus brazos y besar esas adorables mejillas.  
No puede dejar de mirarla, es tan hermosa.  
La sesión termina, pero Carol sigue grabando, camina por la clínica con el móvil en la mano grabando sus andares y entra en el baño.  
Está a punto de detener la reproducción cuando escucha a Carol susurrar.  
- _Siento que hayas tenido que oír esas tonterías mi niña, pero es todo mentira, papá es un hombre maravilloso, ya lo verás._

Y es entonces cuando Daryl detiene el vídeo. Sonríe emocionado por lo que acaba de oír. La ha escuchado defenderle con convicción delante de esa chica, y ahora ha oído cómo hablaba a su niña de él, sin estar él delante. Era un halago que ella no sabía que él escucharía, y eso le da que pensar...  
Lo único que desea ahora mismo es correr hacia su casa, abrazarla y agradecerle... todo... agradecerle que su vida haya dado un giro de 180° gracias a ella.  
Pero no puede... debe esperar hasta el próximo lunes.

* * *

 **Semana 33**

Su bebé continúa practicando para su vida fuera del útero.  
Ahora los anticuerpos de la madre también pasan al bebé.

- _¡Daryl!_ -se queja Carol tras la enésima fotografía que le hace.

- _¿Qué? no es una foto, es un vídeo, tengo que grabar este momento_ -explica él.  
Hoy Sophia está realmente inquieta y están jugando a un juego nuevo que han decidido llamar "Adivina qué es este bulto que le sale a mamá" Es divertido, y más entretenido que ver la tele, aunque Carol no lo pasa tan bien como él. Su rostro se debate entre la risa y el dolor.

- _Vale, eso ha sido la cabeza_ -dice Daryl al ver un enorme bulto que estira la piel de Carol.

- _Sí, yo también lo creo_ -gime ella dolorida.

Daryl sonríe, captando cada instante con su cámara.  
Aún no le ha dicho nada a Carol sobre lo que ha escuchado en la grabación, incluso duda de si su mente de embarazada recuerda que aparte de la imagen también se captura el sonido.

Ella le ha preguntado sobre si lo vio, pero todo su interés se movió alrededor de cómo veía a su niña.  
¿Que cómo la veía? La palabra preciosa se le quedaba corta.

 _-Dios, mi niña, duérmete ya, dale un respiro a mamá_ -suplica Carol.  
Dicen que para saber si el bebé está bien la madre debe notar un mínimo de diez movimientos durante su hora más activa. Pues, Sophia ya llegó a esos diez movimientos en los primeros cinco minutos.  
Se pregunta si cuando nazca será igual de activa.  
Bueno, al menos el tener que correr detrás de ella todo el tiempo le ayude a recuperar su figura.

- _Debería irme ya, te dejo en buena compañía_ -bromea acariciando su vientre que está siendo golpeado por todos lados desde el interior.

- _Muy gracioso_ -ríe ella, extendiendo las manos para que la ayude a levantarse.

- _Te veré el lunes_ -le recuerda besando su frente - **Te quiero** -se escapa de sus labios antes de que pueda detenerlo.

Carol lo mira sorprendida, él la mira sorprendido, y está seguro de que su hija le mira igual.  
Menudo gilipollas bocazas está hecho.

Le ha dicho te quiero, acaba de escuchar a Daryl decirle te quiero. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que alguien le dijo te quiero?  
Su mente le dice que se frene, pero su corazón palpita con alegría en su pecho ante esas hermosas dos palabras que han salido de sus labios de forma tan sincera.  
Da un paso hacia él, quiere besarle, olvidarse de la estupidez de ser sólo amigos, y entregarse a la locura del amor.

Pero él se adelanta a hablar.

- _Lo siento, te confundí con otra persona -_ intenta arreglarlo, sin darse cuenta de como el corazón de ella se rompe en mil pedazos.

Ella asiente con una falsa sonrisa como diciéndole que no pasa nada, que está todo bien, pero con sus ojos llorando en silencio, esperando a que él se marche para poder dejar escapar las lágrimas.

Y se va... y ella llora sin saber porqué, sin entender por qué le duele tanto no ser ella la merecedora de esas dos palabras. Sí, su corazón si lo entiende, pero su mente le grita que está loca, que se olvide de él, que ella es esclava de un monstruo y él bebe los vientos por otra.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, viendo que os gustan los capítulos largos he decidido escribir otro igual :)  
** **No tengo mucho que deciros sobre este capítulo aparte que pediros que no me matéis XD  
** **Muchas gracias por vuestros votos y comentarios, es algo que me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo :D**


	14. Al fin nos conocemos

**14\. Al fin nos conocemos**

 **Semana 34**

El bebé puede medir ahora 45cm y pesar 2,2kg.

Llama a la puerta sin poder evitar sentirse nervioso. "Te quiero" le dijo "Te quiero" ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil? Una semana antes le dijo que estaba enamorada de su marido y va él y le dice eso. ¿Qué narices pretendía? Dios, no sabe porqué lo hizo, no pensó, sólo salió, así sin más, se escapó de sus labios sin poder remediarlo.  
Y ahora... ahora le ha hecho creer que está saliendo con otra mujer.  
Espera que no le haga preguntas, no le gusta mentirle.

Carol abre la puerta y le sonríe. Preciosa como siempre pero con rostro fatigado.  
 _-¿Te encuentras bien?_ -le pregunta acariciando su mejilla.

- _Sí, es sólo, no sé... a lo mejor son paranoias mías, pero siento que me cuesta respirar, y no sé si debo preocuparme o no_ -sonríe cansada, sintiéndose estúpida.

Daryl toma sus manos entre las suyas.  
- _Es normal, tu útero está presionando contra todos tus órganos internos para hacer sitio a Sophia_ -le aclara para su sorpresa.

Carol sonríe, es un libro andante. se pregunta cuantas horas habrá pasado en la biblioteca entre letras. Ama lo implicado que está en el embarazo.  
Será un buen padre, y seguramente un buen marido. Sonríe amargamente. Se pregunta quién será la afortunada mujer merecedora de sus te quiero. Seguro que es una gran mujer, se la merece. Quizás se case con ella, tengan sus propios hijos y... ¿Qué será de Sophia? ¿Seguirá queriéndola? ¿Sabrá su pareja que va a ser padre? Dios, quizás no sepa nada y destroce su hermosa relación.

- _Hey, ¿En qué piensas?_ -la saca Daryl de sus pensamientos agarrándola suavemente por la barbilla.

- _Nada, sólo... estoy nerviosa, me cuesta concentrarme, ya sólo pienso en el momento del parto_ -miente, aunque es cierto que últimamente tiene los nervios a flor de piel.

Caminan hacia el interior, donde volverán a pasar la tarde juntos, reirán, cenarán y hablará de temas triviales como dos buenos amigos, sólo eso y nada más.

* * *

 **Semana 35**

Durante esta semana el bebé se colocará cabeza abajo, preparándose para el momento del parto.

 _-¿Otra vez? Deja ya mi teléfono_ -se molesta Daryl al ver a Tara haciéndose otra foto. No le importaría si no fuera porque luego no las borra y tiene la memoria llena de fotos de ella.

-L _o siento, Denise me ha pedido una foto y ya sabes que mi teléfono tiene la cámara rota_ -se defiende ella moviéndose rápido por los menús del móvil para enviarse las fotografías a su whatsapp.

Daryl niega con la cabeza y se sienta a su lado en el sofá para cenar.  
Tiene casi las mismas rutinas que con Carol, sólo que la tensión sexual entre ellos dos es prácticamente nula. Tara es como el hermano que nunca tuvo, o la amiga que no sabía que necesitaba.

- _¿Qué tal tu chica?_ -pregunta intentando encestarse un ganchito en la boca, pero no tiene suerte y el tentempié naranja acaba metiéndose entre los cojines del sofá.

- _Bien, preocupada por el momento del parto_ -responde distraído, intentando encontrar algo interesante que ver en el televisor.

Tara se echa a reír.  
- _Me refería a tu niña_ -aclara con sonrisa divertida.

Daryl se sonroja, ni siquiera pensó.  
- _Oh... ya, cierto, ella... está bien, es muy inquieta_ -sonríe al recordarla.

- _Te gusta mucho_ -dice Tara dando un sorbo a su cerveza sin apartar los ojos de él.

- _Claro que me gusta, es mi hija_ -vuelve a responder sin pensar.

- _No, idiota, la mujer de Peletier, digo_ -aclara con sonrisa socarrona, haciendo que a Daryl se le paralice el corazón.

- _¿Qué?_ -es lo único que puede exhalar. No deja de mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos.

- _¡Lo sabía! ¿es ella verdad?_ -exclama victoriosa - _Vamos, voy a la academia de policía, fui al despacho de Peletier a pedir unos papeles y vi la foto de su mujer. Lo primero que pensé fue "¿Qué hace esa mujer tan guapa con este cerdo barrigón?" Y lo segundo que pensé fue "Es igual que la chica de Daryl"._

- _Yo... yo no... no se lo digas a nadie, por favor_ -suplica. Lo ha pillado con la guardia baja, no se esperaba eso. Pensaba que iban a estar tranquilamente cenando, viendo alguna peli, hablando de chorradas y cada uno a su habitación. Pero no, ella lo sabía.  
Debió haber puesto contraseña a las fotos de Carol, si es que eso se podía hacer.

- _Tranquilo, seré una tumba_ -le tranquiliza - _pero quiero detalles_ -lo mira con sonrisa picarona.

Daryl se echa a reír dejando escapar el aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

Tara no tarda en acribillarle a preguntas: Cómo se conocieron, cómo supo que estaba embarazada, qué pensó, si Ed lo sabía, si alguien más estaba al tanto...  
Él responde con toda la sinceridad que puede, dejando al margen las discusiones que han tenido a lo largo del embarazo y las ganas de gritarle/besarle que tiene cada vez que la ve.

- _Oh, por favor, lo vuestro es de telenovela_ -murmura intentando procesar toda la información - _Estáis hechos el uno para el otro._

Daryl niega con la cabeza y sonríe amargamente.  
- _No, ella quiere a su marido y yo... yo no estoy enamorado de ella_ -dice él, mirándose los dedos de la mano ¿Está enamorado de ella? no lo sabe. Nunca ha estado enamorado, no sabe lo que se siente ¿Qué tiene que sentir?

- _Puf, ya claro_ -exclama sarcástica Tara que se levanta del sofá para encaminarse a su cama - _Sonríes cuando hablas de ella, tienes el teléfono lleno de fotografías de su rostro, y seguro que se te acelera el corazón cada vez que la ves ¡Estás enamorado!_ -grita desde su habitación.

¿Sonríe cuando habla de ella? no se ha dado cuenta ¿Eso es estar enamorado?  
Se queda allí sentado pensativo, mirando la tele sin ver nada, intentando ahondar en sus pensamientos.

* * *

- _Vamos Sophia, muévete, estas haciendo daño a mamá -_ suplica Carol que ya no sabe que hacer para que su niña cambie de posición.  
Sophia parece haber encontrado un hueco para sus pies entre sus costillas y la sensación no es nada agradable.

Llaman a la puerta, Daryl ha llegado, puntual como siempre.

- _Hey -_ saluda como de costumbre.

- _Gracias a Dios_ -respira Carol al notar cómo su niña se mueve ante la voz de su padre.

- _¿Estás bien?_ -pregunta Daryl confuso, llevando una mano a su vientre para sentir a Sophia moverse.

- _Sí, es tu hija, se había puesto cómoda y me estaba haciendo polvo. Hasta que no has llegado no se ha movido_ -explica con sonrisa aliviada. Lo pequeña que es y la guerra que da ahí dentro.

- _Sabe que soy la autoridad en casa_ -se atreve a bromear haciendo reír a Carol. Le encanta hacerla reír.

Hoy la ve exageradamente hermosa. Siempre lo está, pero hoy... no sabe qué es, pero brilla más que nunca y no puede apartar la vista de ella.  
Está a punto de sacar su móvil para fotografiarla, cuando recuerda la frase de Tara. Y si...

- _Últimamente sueño que rompo aguas en público. Y me da auténtico pavor, y vergüenza. Más vergüenza que pavor_ -interrumpe el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Daryl sonríe con ternura.

-Es _raro que eso pase, las aguas no suelen romperse antes del inicio de la dilatación, además es difícil que alguien lo note, si estás de pié la cabeza de Sophia hará de tapón y no sale en cascada como en las películas -_ intenta despejar sus dudas y tranquilizarla.

Carol se muerde el labio con timidez.  
- _Me siento estúpida, sabes más sobre el embarazo que yo._

- _Bueno, yo me sé la teoría y tu la práctica, hacemos buen equipo -_ vuelve a bromear acercándose a ella y acariciando su vientre. Ya faltan pocas semanas para conocer a su niña al fin. Está deseándolo, y a la vez temiéndolo. Ser buen padre ahora es fácil, pero cuando nazca es cuando llegará la verdadera prueba. Cuando deberá demostrar que él no es Will Dixon.

-Hey, yo... quería enseñarte algo -dice mordiéndose el pulgar nervioso. Ya no puede esperar más para mostrarle su nuevo hogar - _coge las llaves, y unos pañales por si rompes aguas -bromea ganándose una peineta por su parte antes de que ambos rompen a reír._

* * *

 _-¿Qué es este sitio, Daryl? -_ pregunta al llegar a la acogedora casa.

- _Mi nuevo hogar_ -responde abriendo la puerta dejando que ella pase primero al interior.

Carol observa con ojos curiosos. Es bonita, amplia, ordenada y limpia, mucho mejor que aquel antro que antes era su hogar.

- _Ho-Hola_ -saluda Tara sorprendida al verlos allí. Estaba a punto de marcharse.

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?_ -pregunta Daryl en el mismo tono de sorpresa. Debía de estar en la academia ya. Intenta comunicarse con gesto con ella, pidiéndole que no comente nada, pero ella lo ignora.

Carol mira a la chica, es la misma que la que vio en su móvil, es aún más guapa en persona. Y se la ve simpática. No sabe si su presencia es bienvenida allí, si sabe de su existencia, de su embarazo... no está preparada para presenciar una pelea de pareja, ahora mismo es una bomba a punto de explotar y cualquier alteración podría adelantar el parto.

- _¿Carol, verdad? al fin nos conocemos_ -exclama amistosa, acercándose a ella para darle dos besos y un cálido abrazo - _Madre mía, Ya queda poco, ¿eh?_ -dice acariciando su abultado vientre.

Sophia se mueve en respuesta, le cae bien. Y aunque le duela decirlo, a ella también, parece buena persona. Se alegra por él, y a la vez no puede dejar de sentir esa punzada en su interior al saber que ama a otra.

- _Bueno, yo me voy ya, llego tarde. Espero que te guste la casa_ -sonríe antes de marcharse y los deja allí solos sin saber que decir.

- _Ella es Tara_ -la presenta Daryl, demasiado tarde, pero ella no le ha dado la oportunidad de hablar en ningún momento.

- _Tara_ -susurra Carol, intentando encontrar su voz - _es... es un nombre muy bonito_ -sonríe con suavidad.

Daryl se encoje de hombros.  
- _No sabía que estaría aquí_ -dice sin conseguir leer el rostro de ella.

- _Ella... ella... ¿Qué sabe de mí?_ -pregunta con un ligero temblor de voz.

- _Todo..._ -se atreve a confesar con timidez. No le gusta mentirle - _¡Pero no dirá nada!_ -se precipita a decir para tranquilizarla.

- _¿Todo, todo?_ -pregunta incrédula. Daryl asiente - _¿Sabe que Sophia es tu hija?_ -vuelve a asentir - _¿Y no le importa?_ -Daryl niega, y Carol no termina de comprender. Esa mujer era perfecta.

Mira a su alrededor echando un vistazo a la casa, y Daryl camina a su lado para ir enseñándole todas y cada una de las habitaciones. La casa es preciosa, ideal para una pareja joven.

- _Tienes mucha suerte, Daryl, me alegro por ti, te lo mereces_ -dice con sinceridad, aunque le duela.

Daryl sonríe. Sí, siente que está teniendo suerte últimamente. Buen trabajo, buena casa, buena amistad, una preciosa niña a punto de nacer...

- _Y esta es mi habitación_ -anuncia mostrándole la última sala de la casa. La ha ordenado expresamente para este día - _He... he comprado una cuna_ -comenta la obviedad, señalando hacia la cuna blanca justo al lado de su cama _-He pensado que... no sé... quizás cuando Sophia tenga unos meses pueda traérmela alguna noche aquí conmigo, o cuando necesites a alguien que la cuide, y cuando sea más mayor yo me iré al sofá y ella dormirá en mi cama, o... déjalo es una estupidez -_ se arrepiente de haber dicho todo eso. Le pareció buena idea, pero la cara con la que lo está mirando Carol le desconcierta, y pasó a ser la peor idea del mundo.

- _No, es buena ide_ a -lo tranquiliza- _es sólo que... ¿Esta es tu habitación?_ -pregunta extrañada.

Daryl asiente.  
- _Sí, es lo que he dicho. Es más grande que mi antigua habitación, y tengo baño propio._

 _-¿Y Tara?_ -intenta encontrar una explicación - _¿Por qué no duermes con ella?_

Daryl intenta encajar su pregunta.  
 _-Yo... bueno, podríamos, pero... no sé... no tenemos tanta confianza para eso... -_ responde sintiéndose enrojecer. Vale que a Tara le gustan las chicas, pero no deja de ser una mujer... sería extraño dormir al lado de alguien del sexo opuesto, que sea testigo de sus erecciones mañaneras... No, no era buena idea.

Carol arquea una ceja, ¿Que no tenían confianzas para dormir juntos? ¿Le dice te quiero y no duermen juntos? Con ella tuvo relaciones sin haber intercambiado palabra.

- _Además, a veces trae a su novia y... no es plan..._ -añade, sin poder leer el rostro de Carol, de nuevo.

- _¿Su novia?_ -ahora sí que está perdida, no entiende nada.

- _Sí, su novia, Denise creo que se llama_.

- _Pero... entonces... ¿ella no es tu pareja?_

 _-¿Qué? ¡No! sólo somos compañeros_ -aclara finalmente. Ahora lo entiende todo, a ese se debían sus expresiones de terror y desconcierto y sus preguntas extrañas.

- _Oh Dios, lo siento_ \- Carol se ríe tapándose la cara - _Pensé que... madre mía, qué estúpida he sido_.

Daryl ríe.  
- _No importa, le echaremos la culpa a los despistes de embarazada_ -bromea haciéndola reír de nuevo. Qué guapa está cuando sonríe.

- _Hablando de embarazo... necesito ir al baño_ -avisa con sonrisa tímida. Adorable.  
Daryl señala hacia la puerta de su propio baño, que limpió a conciencia porque sabía que tendría que usarlo.

* * *

 _-¿Cómo es ella?_ -pregunta Carol.  
Ya vuelve a estar en su casa, sentada en el sofá, como siempre, disfrutando de su compañía.

- _¿Qué?_ -pregunta, no ha escuchado lo que le ha dicho. De nuevo lleva puesta una camisa enorme, esta vez de _AC/DC_ , sólo que ahora no llega a cubrir sus piernas, apenas llega a cubrir su abultado vientre, y deja al descubierto un pantalón corto oscuro y sus piernas desnudas. Esas malditas piernas.

- _Tu novia, que cómo es, nunca me has hablado de ella_ -vuelve a preguntar. Le daba miedo sacar el tema, pero la curiosidad le mata. Pensaba que era Tara, por la foto que tenía en su teléfono, pero ahora que sabe que no es así...

- _Oh..._ -Ahí está, la temida pregunta - _Ella..._ -la mira intentando encontrar la inspiración - _ella es delgada, piel pálida, tiene los ojos grandes, cabello largo_ -describe tartamudeando, se siente torpe intentando inventarse a una novia que no existe, utilizando sus rasgos sin que se de cuenta de que habla de ella. Evita mirarla y se concentra en sus pensamientos _-Y... no sé, es guapa, al menos yo la veo muy guapa. Me gusta cuando sonríe, a veces le salen hoyuelos en las mejillas, me gusta cuando se tapa la cara cuando se avergüenza de algo, cómo atrapa la punta de la lengua entre sus labios cuando está concentrada, cómo arruga la nariz cuando algo escapa a su compresión. Me gusta estar con ella, me río mucho, es divertida, inteligente, ingeniosa, alegre y hace que me olvide de todo lo malo_ -vuelve a mirarla después de haberse atrevido a decir todo eso en voz alta, ella lo observa con ojos brillantes y mordiéndose el labio emocionada, con el cabello ligeramente alborotado enmarcando su rostro y abrazando su vientre. Qué guapa está, el corazón se le acelera al mirarla. Y entonces se da cuenta de algo - _La quiero_ -Pronuncia en voz alta, esta vez siendo totalmente consciente de sus palabras.  
Tanto tiempo sintiendo su corazón palpitar, sus manos sudando, el aleteo en el estómago cuando la veía y ahora podía ponerle nombre. No es más que un gilipollas enamorado de alguien que no le corresponde. Y ahora... ¿Cómo se desenamora uno? ¿Cómo podría mirarla a los ojos y sentir lo mismo que por Tara?

Carol se muere por abrazarlo, decirle cuanto se alegra de que sea feliz, y cuanto envidia a su pareja.  
Lo poco hablador que es y la de palabras hermosas que han salido de sus labios para hablar de su novia. Sí, es un hombre enamorado y feliz.  
El corazón se le encoje. Odia ese sentimiento egoísta que le invade. Quiere ser ella quien reciba esas palabras, quiere tenerlo enamorado de ella ¿Para qué? ¿Para que sufra por no poder amarla como quiere?

- _Tengo que irme_ -avisa Daryl intentando contener el nudo en su garganta. No se espera a que lo acompañe a la puerta. Se levanta, besa su frente y se marcha lo más rápido posible antes de que las lágrimas no le dejen ver.

* * *

 **Semana 36**

El bebé mide unos 50cm y pesa unos 2700 gramos. A pesar se que aún faltan varias semanas para el parto, su organismo está completamente listo para la vida fuera del útero.

- _Mide 45cm y pesa 2300 gramos_ -informa Carol a Daryl.

Él acaricia su vientre, de nuevo la culpa le corroe. Sabe que es el culpable de que su niña esté así. Sólo le ha dado disgustos durante gran parte del embarazo, y ahora su bebé pesa poco más de dos kilogramos a pocas semanas del parto. Es tan pequeñita, y a la vez tan hermosa.

- _Y, para tu información, está perfectamente colocada, por lo que no debe de haber problemas en el parto_ -comenta orgullosa.

 _-¿Tienes ganas de que nazca? -_ pregunta él.

-No lo sé... tengo ganas de volver a ver más allá de mi barriga -bromea moviendo sus dedos de los pies -dormir boca abajo... y tenerla en mis brazos, claro que sí, pero estoy acojonada -dice con una expresión de absoluto terror dibujada en su rostro.

A Daryl le gustaría reír, pero él está igual que ella. Ya queda poco, e incluso podría adelantarse. Dios, podría ponerse de parto en ese mismo instante y... no tiene ni idea de qué hacer.  
Ha quedado tan atrás esas dudas del inicio, esas semanas que dudó si quería conocer o no a su bebé. Ahora sólo quiere abrazarla y estar a su lado, y al de su madre, porque no tiene más remedio que conformarse con eso; estar a su lado, sin buscar nada más.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes ganas de que nazca? -le devuelve la pregunta.

-Sí -afirma. Levanta su camisa, ella se deja hacer como siempre, nunca lo ha detenido. El vientre está tan duro y abultado. El ombligo es un botón en medio de esa enorme barriga, y le da la impresión de que si lo aprieta se abriría una compuerta y su niña saldría del interior. Locuras de padre primerizo. Echará de menos esa barriga cuando ya no esté.  
En un par de horas Sophia despertará, y comenzará a moverse como suele hacer, golpeando en las más insospechadas zonas del interior de su madre. Pero ahora que está encajada esos movimientos disminuirán, para alivio de Carol y disgusto de él.

Carol lo observa acariciar su vientre con tanta dulzura, echará de menos ese contacto tan íntimo cuando su niña nazca, pero al menos se contentará con verlo amar a su niña con la misma dedicación con la que acaricia y besa su vientre.

 _-Ahora que se ha colocado cabeza abajo puedo respirar mejor, pero voy a orinar más, no sé que es peor -_ comenta.

- _¿Más aún?_ -se ríe, ganándose como castigo que Carol se baje la camisa y oculte su vientre de él. Ella le sonríe con una mirada que dice "te lo mereces" y él acaricia sus tobillos a traición donde sabe que tiene cosquillas.

- _Ya están las palomitas_ -anuncia Carol al escuchar la campana del microondas - _voy a por ellas._

- _¡No vuelvas a utilizar a nuestra hija como mesa auxiliar!_ -bromea cuando la ve desaparecer por la puerta. Ha tomado la costumbre de colocar cualquier recipiente sobre su vientre mientras come. De hecho tiene varias fotos de esos momentos. Adorable.

- _¡No utilizo a nuestra hija, utilizo mi vientre!_ -se defiende ella volviendo al salón con el humeante cuenco en las manos.

Daryl sonríe, le encanta escucharla referirse a Sophia como "nuestra hija". Se siente parte de la vida de Carol, y le guste o no, estará a su lado siempre.

* * *

- _Cariño, despierta_ -escucha una voz que la llama. Carol abre los ojos con dificultad. Le ha costado la vida conseguir quedarse dormida, y ahora que ha conciliado el sueño... Mira el reloj antes de mirar a la persona que la despierta. 07:00, la hora a la que Ed se levanta para ir a trabajar. Mierda, se ha quedado dormida.

Alza la vista, su marido la mira con sonrisa dulce, y acaricia su vientre con sus manos ásperas y frías. No le gusta, es la primera vez que lo hace en todo el embarazo y no le gusta nada. Es como papel de lija sobre su piel.

- _No te levantes, ya me he preparado yo el desayuno_ -está muy amable, extráñamente amable - _Te dejo aquí la lista de la compra y el dinero necesario para que lo compres todo, procura que no falte nada. Los chicos y yo vamos a reunirnos aquí esta tarde para ver el partido y tomar algo. Espero que prepares algo rico_ -avisa/amenaza él, dejándole la lista y el dinero sobre la almohada antes de marcharse a trabajar.

Carol mira la lista ¿En serio pretendía que se recorriese todas las tiendas del barrio para conseguir todo aquello, cargase con las bolsas y preparase la comida? Si apenas podía estar diez minutos de pie sin que las piernas le diesen calambres.

Se levanta con un resoplido. Hoy será un día largo.

* * *

Daryl se limpia las manos con un trapo, están manchadas de grasa y aceite después de haber estado reparando un monovolumen de carrocería oxidada.

Las ruedas de una moto levantando los guijarros del camino llama su atención. Reconoce el monstruoso sonido de ese motor manipulado. Es Merle, el idiota sigue vivo.

-¡ _Eh cupido! ¿Dónde te has metido todas estas semanas? Ya pensé que volvía a ser hijo único_ -ríe Merle, bajando de la moto.

 _-¿Qué quieres?_ -pregunta con sequedad, no está para tonterías.

- _Nada, el viejo quería saber si seguías vivo_ -responde Merle viéndolo trabajar.

 _-Pues siento defraudarle como de costumbre, pero así es_ -gruñe sin molestarse en mirarle. Ya se había olvidado de que era un Dixon, pero ha tenido que venir el inútil de su hermano a recordárselo.

- _Ya..._ -chasquea la lengua - _¿Recuerdas nuestro trato?_ -pregunta en un susurro.

- _No tenemos ningún trato Merle, te dije que no lo haría_ -masculla él con tono molesto.

- _Pues más te vale hacerlo, Martínez está esperando las piezas y le dije que se las conseguiría gratis._

Daryl tira el trapo al suelo con violencia y se enfrenta a su hermano, nariz contra nariz.  
- _Pues ya puedes fabricar dinero con la punta de la polla porque de aquí no te vas a llevar nada gratis_ -gruñe entre dientes intentando aguantar las ganas de partirle la cara.

- _¿Quién coño te ha amariconado tanto, Darlina? Antes no eras así_ -escupe Merle mirándole con asco.

- _¡Eh, Daryl! ¿Todo bien?_ -sale a su rescate Dale, que nunca le ha dado buena espina el mayor de los Dixon. Ni el mayor, ni el padre ni ningún Dixon excepto Daryl.

- _Sí, mi hermano ya se iba ¿verdad?_ -lo mira amenazante, sin darle opción a seguir con la conversación.

- _Te arrepentirás de esto, hermano_ -amenaza en un susurro antes de montar en su moto y marchar de allí.

Daryl lo observa marcharse, con una mala sensación tornando de gris sus pensamientos.

* * *

Carol empuja el carrito por el centro comercial. Podría haber ido al supermercado de su barrio, pero, por experiencia sabe que no suelen tener todo lo de la lista. Y para hacer la mitad de la compra allí, y la otra mitad en el centro comercial, mejor ir a este último directamente. Coge tres pack de 16 botellines de cerveza y meterlo en el carro no ha sido nada fácil, y encima ahora pesa más que nunca. Un dolor recorre su abdomen. La típica contracción uterina esporádica, se dice.

Sube la compra una a una sobre la caja registradora, una mujer joven se ofrece a ayudarla en cuanto ve las dificultades que tiene. Carol la reconoce al instante, es la dependienta de la biblioteca que frecuenta Daryl.  
Otra contracción. Parece que su cuerpo le está pidiendo que deje de hacer esfuerzos.

Mete la compra en el coche, las bolsas pesan más que nunca y la fuerte contracción que la visita no ayuda.

Los veinte minutos que hay del centro comercial a su casa pasan tranquilos, aunque llevaba demasiado tiempo sin conducir el coche, y es complicado llegar al volante y a los pedales sin que la barriga roce.

Aparca el coche, nada más bajarse otra contracción recorre su cuerpo. Eso ya empieza a extrañarle, pero no puede ser parto, aún quedan semanas.

Se coloca el delantal, ya no llega a atárselo atrás, pero sigue cumpliendo su función.  
No sabe qué preparar, y tampoco tiene ganas de cocinar ¿No podían pedirse unas pizzas, y ya está? No, porque él es un hombre casado y quiere presumir de comida casera. Esa que tanto asco le da.

Resopla, el dolor de espalda es insoportable, necesita sentarse, pero aún tiene que poner una lavadora, planchar ropa, limpiar los baños y recoger toda la cocina en cuanto termine de cocinar y... esa contracción cada... ¿20 minutos?

* * *

Daryl llega del trabajo, está cansado y no para de darle vueltas a lo que le ha dicho su hermano. Ese imbécil es capaz de cualquier cosa, y teme que le cause algún problema a Dale.

- _Hola Daryl, ¿Qué tal el trabajo?_ -saluda Tara desde algún rincón de la casa.

Daryl sigue el sonido de su voz para localizarla.  
 _-Bien, yo... Hola..._ -se congela momentaneamente, no esperaba encontrarse allí con Glenn y Maggie.

 _-Hola, ¿Qué tal va todo?_ -saluda Glenn alegremente.

- _Vamos a pedir pizza y ver el partido, dúchate y siéntate con nosotros_ -dice Tara, o mejor dicho, ordena.

Daryl no pone impedimentos, tiene ganas de darse una ducha, y hambre. La compañía le ayudará a hacer que pasen las horas más rápido. No volverá a ver a Carol hasta dentro de cinco días, y cada hora lejos de ella y su niña es un auténtico suplicio.

* * *

El timbre vuelve a sonar, una, otra, y otra vez, le chirrían los dientes cada vez que ese sonido agudo le anuncia que llega otra visita.

Camina por el pasillo lo más rápido que sus doloridas piernas se lo permiten y abre la puerta.  
Todos comentan lo mismo en cuanto la ven "Madre mía, que gorda estás" "Vas a explotar" "¿Seguro que sólo viene uno?".  
Está hasta las narices de las mismas bromas, y de que acaricien su vientre como si fuese algo de uso público.

Esa contracción no cesa...  
¿Era el dolor del parto o las típicas contracciones uterinas esporádicas? ¿Debería empezar a cronometrar? No, aún faltan varias semanas para el momento del parto. Joder, cómo puede ser tan inútil que no puede ni saber si está de parto o no.  
Decide tranquilizarse, por lo pronto sólo aparece cada quince o veinte minutos, quizás sólo sea el cansancio.

- _¡Cariño, trae las cervezas!_ -ordena Ed con su falso tono cariñoso. Carga con la bandeja por el pasillo y entrega la bebida a cada uno de los invitados, que vuelven a hacer comentarios despectivos sobre su vientre.

Otra contracción, un poco más intensa que la anterior, la ha dejado varios segundos sin respiración.  
Intenta sentarse unos segundos, pero la irritante voz de su marido la obliga a levantarse.  
Acude allí como buena esposa, se lleva botellines vacíos, trae otros, rellena el cuenco de aperitivos, les sirve la cena, da volumen al televisor, vuelve a soportar más humillaciones y vuelve a la cocina.  
Lleva todo el día casi sin sentarse y sus piernas no pueden más.  
Friega los platos en silencio aguantando las ganas de llorar. Ya no puede más.

- _¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo condenadamente sexy que estás embaraza?_ -dice un aliento gélido en su oído.

Carol se sobresalta y se gira para encontrarse cara a cara con Negan.

- _Dicen que los orgasmos son más intensos durante el embarazo ¿Es eso verdad? -_ pregunta buscando sus labios.

Ella lo esquiva e intenta escapar de él, pero la agarra antes de que se de cuenta.

- _Vamos, déjame enseñarte lo que es un hombro de verdad -_ gruñe contra su oído besando su cuello y llevando las manos más allá de sus caderas.

- _¡QUÉ ME DEJES EN PAZ, CAPULLO!_ -grita dándole un fuerte empujón y huyendo de él lo más rápido que puede. Se encierra en el baño y rompe a llorar abrazando su vientre.  
Escucha la estridente risa de Negan y de nuevo otra fuerte contracción.

* * *

- _¿Así que por eso leías tantos libros sobre el embarazo?_ -comenta Maggie que acaba de enterarse de que Daryl va a ser padre.

No quería contarlo, pero Glenn y Tara son unos bocazas y ha acabado enseñando las ecografías de su niña y el vídeo que tiene de ella moviéndose.  
Está orgulloso de su paternidad, y le gusta poder compartirlo con alguien.  
Esas personas son agradables, no hay insultos, no hay malos rollos ¿Así que eso era quedar con amigos? estaba tan acostumbrado a las fiestas llenas de alcohol, drogas y lujuria que jamás se habría imaginado lo agradable que podría ser ver el partido acompañado de gente, que hace bromas inocentes, hablan educadamente y pueden divertirse tomando simplemente un par de cervezas y unas pizzas.  
Le gusta estar con ellos, y se da cuenta de que todo se lo debe a su niña: Ella fue la razón de que acudiese a la biblioteca y conociese a Maggie y Glenn, y fue este último quien le presentó a Tara.  
Desde luego, su niña sólo le ha aportado cosas buenas, y aún no ha nacido.

* * *

¿Y si va al hospital y la mandan a casa porque es pronto? ¿Y si es un falso parto? Interrumpir la fiesta de Ed para nada no le parece una buena idea, y confiar en él para que la lleve al hospital estando borracho menos aún, pero... ¿Y si le avisa tarde? Podría llamar a un taxi ¿Y si da luz en el taxi?

Se pasea, camina a ver si así remiten, otras veces le ha funcionado. Pero no, sigue igual, incluso ¡Dios! va a más. Duele, y empieza a extenderse por la zona lumbar y los muslos.

Ya no puede más, van a más, ya no son cada veinte minutos, el intervalo de tiempo es mucho menor.  
Se concentra, si las contracciones son cad minutos deberá ir al hospital.

Decide contar el tiempo que dura la contracción, mira su muñeca con mano temblorosa, apretando los dientes por el dolor y procurando no perder de vista el segundero del reloj.  
Respira. 45 segundos ha durado, y son las 01:15. Lo apunta en un papel no vaya a ser que lo olvide, y espera la próxima contracción.

- _Carol, ven aquí -_ la llama Ed por quinta vez en tres minutos.  
Camina hacia el salón. No sabe para que quedan para ver el partido, si luego acaban poniendo el canal porno.  
Ed levanta la cerveza, pidiendo que le traiga otra.  
- _¿Has visto que postura?_ -comenta Negan señalando hacia el televisor, donde un hombre mantenía relaciones con una mujer, de pie, apoyando la espalda de ella contra la pared - _cuando quieras te la enseño_ -ríe él haciéndole gestos obscenos con la lengua.

Carol sale de allí con la cabeza gacha.  
Ya conoce esa postura, su niña fue concebida en esa misma posición. Pero no va a decir eso, no está tan loca como para arriesgarse a que Ed la mate ahí mismo.  
Otra contracción. Larga y dolorosa. Mira el reloj, 01:20. Cada cinco minutos. Se alarma, está de parto y no se ha dado cuenta hasta ahora. Menuda madre de mierda.

 _-Ed..._ -murmura tímida, volviendo al salón - _necesito que me lleves al hospital, estoy de parto_ -dice asustada.

Todos se echan a reír.

- _Estoy de parto_ -se burla Merle imitando su tono de voz.

- _Por favor..._ -suplica.

Ed sonríe negando con la cabeza.  
- _No digas tonterías, aún es pronto. Ve al váter, que seguro que son gases_ -se burla él ganándose las risas de los demás.

Carol mira a su alrededor y localiza el teléfono fijo. Podría llamar a Daryl, no... se enterará. Pero podría pedir un taxi.  
Camina hacia él, pero Ed la agarra con fuerza de la muñeca antes de que consiga descolgarlo.  
- _¿Qué coño haces?_ -pregunta amenazante contra su oído.

- _Llamar a un taxi, por favor, me duele mucho_ -vuelve a suplicar.

- _Si quieres ir al hospital coge el puto coche y ve, pero no pienso dejar que te gastes mi dinero en tonterías. ¡No estás de parto!_ -gruñe apartándola de allí de un empujón.

- _Ed... no puedo conducir en mi estado_ -llora sintiendo como otra contracción recorre su cuerpo.

- _Pues ábrete de patas y pare aquí ¿Quién quiere un espectáculo grotesco gratis?_ -pregunta, y de nuevo todos le ríen la gracia.

Carol aprieta los labios aguantando el llanto y sale de allí rumbo al hospital.  
Se monta en el coche y nada más arrancar siente otra contracción. Procura fijar la vista en la carretera, pero es inútil y da varios volantazos a punto de salirse de la carretera.  
Agradece que sea tan tarde y no haya coches, pero así no va a llegar viva al hospital, sólo tiene una opción.

* * *

V _enga ya parejita, que es tarde y mañana hay que madrugar_ -dice Tara caminando por el pasillo hacia la puerta de salida para abrirla mientras Maggie y Glenn se despiden de Daryl.  
Pero no esperaba encontrarse con ella...

- _Tara, yo..._ -intenta hablar, pero la contracción no se lo permite. Por suerte Tara no necesita mucho más para entender.

- _¡Daryl!_ -llama, y su tono alarmado asusta a sus otros dos invitados que acuden junto a Daryl al recibidor.

- _¡Oh Dios! ¿Estás bien?_ -pregunta estúpidamente, su rostro sudado y su expresión de dolor lo dice todo.

- _Ya viene_ -es lo único que puede decir. Duele muchísimo la contracción dura cerca de un minuto y la deja sin respiración.  
Siente unas manos que la sujetan, son Tara y Maggie, escucha voces, Daryl pelea con él mismo, porque no encuentra lo que busca.  
Sonríe entre lágrimas de dolor. Está más asustado que ella.  
Lo ve coger su chaqueta, las llaves de casa y volver a su lado.

Sale al exterior y se encuentra con el jeep de Carol, mal aparcado, con la puerta abierta y las luces encendidas.  
-¿Has venido conduciendo hasta aquí? ¿Y Ed? ¿Por qué no me has llamado? -pregunta con tono de reproche.

- _No me regañes ahora, por favor_ -gime Carol entre contracción y contracción.

Daryl la mira sintiéndose mal por lo que acaba de decir. No puede ni imaginar los dolores que está sintiendo.  
- _Lo siento, estoy nervioso_ -se disculpa con sinceridad, guiándola hasta el coche.

Puede ver como Tara, Glenn y Maggie entran en el asiento de atrás.

- _¿Dónde coño vais vosotros, estáis locos? -_ les grita.

- _Te guste o no también somos parte de la vida de tu bebé, así que sube ya al puto coche y conduce_ -grita Tara.

Daryl masca un insulto entre dientes. No puede hacer nada, no es momento de pelear, su niña va a nacer y tienen que llegar al hospital cuanto antes.

Carol se acomoda en el asiento del copiloto.

 _-Voy a echarte el asiento para atrás ¿Vale? será más cómodo para ti_ -anuncia Maggie. No es que sea una experta, pero recuerda perfectamente cómo su padre le dijo eso a su madre el día que iban camino al hospital cuando estaba embarazada de su hermana.

Daryl arranca el coche y se pone en marcha. Va rápido, pero intentando respetar las normas, la intención es llegar al hospital, no matarse por el camino.  
Le ha pasado el móvil a Glenn que se ha encargado de avisar a la doctora de Carol de que van para allá.  
Tara y Maggie intentan tranquilizarla todo lo que pueden, y llevan la cuenta de las contracciones.  
Carol se concentra en respirar entre contracción y contracción.

Mierda, es pronto, aún faltaban varias semanas. ¿Por qué se ha adelantado? Quiere preguntarle si ha pasado algo, pero ahora mismo no es el momento.

Llegan al hospital, no tardan mucho en llevarse a Carol al interior.

- _Hey, hey, sólo el padre_ -dice la ginecóloga cuando ve que todos intentan entrar a la sala.

Daryl se queda congelado, ella sabe que es la esposa de Ed Peletier.

- _Pero... yo... yo tengo que entrar con ella_ -intenta adentrarse Daryl, pero de nuevo es retenido. Puede ver a Carol rodeada de enfermeras que la ayudan a prepararse para el momento - _Por favor._

Entre contracción y contracción, Carol puede escuchar a Daryl discutir con el personal. Quiere entrar, quiere estar ahí con ella, acompañarla en ese momento, y ella quiere que lo haga.

 _-Por favor, dejadle entrar_ -suplica a la enfermera que le está colocando un catéter por si fuese necesaria su utilización.

 _-Lo siento, no podemos, son las normas del hospital, sólo el padre puede pasar_ -dice la joven que se aleja de su lado, permitiéndole ver la desesperación de Daryl.

- _Dejadle pasar_ -dice, pero nadie la escucha - _dejadle pasar_ -lo intenta de nuevo sintiendo como otra contracción se acerca - _¡DEJADLE PASAR, ÉL ES EL PADRE!_ -grita entre gemidos de dolor sacando las fuerzas de donde no las tiene.

El tiempo en esa sala parece detenerse, toda el personal sanitario mira hacia ella. Daryl la mira sorprendido, y aprovecha la confusión para pasar entre los médicos y correr hacia ella y sostener su mano.

- _¿Por qué lo has hecho? -_ pregunta él acariciando con dulzura su mejilla.

Carol se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

- _Muy bien Carol, esto va a ser rápido, Sophia ya casi está aquí_ -avisa la doctora.

- _¿Ya?_ -pregunta Carol. Pensaba que iban a tenerla más tiempo dilatando.

 _-Estás de 9cm, cariño ¿Por qué no te has venido antes?_ -dice colocando la camilla, elevando los soportes de las piernas. - _La bolsa aún está intacta, no te asustes si de repente notas algo húmedo_ -avisa la doctora acariciando sus piernas para tranquilizarla.

 _-Y tú tenías miedo de romper aguas en público_ -bromea nervioso Daryl, sin saber qué reacción obtendrá de Carol, pero ella sencillamente le sonríe entre sudores y dolor. Preciosa.

La doctora monitoriza a Sophia para asegurarse de que todo va bien ahí dentro.

Daryl siente como aprieta su mano con cada contracción, no le importa, aunque estuviese clavándole las uñas la dejaría hacer. Le gusta ser parte de ese momento.  
Ella es toda una campeona, ni un solo sonido sale de sus labios, sólo respira, y aprieta los ojos y los labios hasta que no son más que una fina línea en su rostro y espera a que la contracción pase. Está orgulloso de ella.

- _No me gusta nada esto_ -gime ella mirando a Daryl.

Él sonríe.  
- _Lo sé, lo siento_ -intenta consolarla. Se agacha para dar un sinfín de sonoros besos en su frente empapada, algunos mechones de cabello se adhieren a ella por el sudor y él los aparta con delicadeza con sus dedos. - _¿Puedo hacerte una foto?_

- _¡Como me hagas una foto te tragas el móvil!_ -le grita en medio de una contracción.

- _Te grabo entonce_ s -bromea él, y vuelve a agacharse para besar su frente tras esa fuerte contracción que la ha dejado sin aire.

- _Casi que prefiero morirme_ -exhala ella.

Daryl sonríe ante la barbaridad que acaba de decir.  
- _Venga, ya está nuestro bebé aquí. Seguro que has tenido dolores peores. Yo una vez de niño, me perdí en el bosque, me limpié con una mala hierba y acabé con el culo escocido y ardiendo durante dos semanas_ -cuenta él, consiguiendo hacer reír a Carol. Preciosa.

- _Prefiero tener el culo escocido_ -bromea ella. No sabe si ha tenido dolores peores, pero sí ha sufrido quemaduras, laceraciones, puñetazos, patadas... y ninguno de los dolores provocados por esos golpes venían con recompensa. Al menos tras esas contracciones venía el mayor de los regalos.

- _Merece la pena_ -piensa en voz alta segundos antes de que otra contracción la visite.

La ginecóloga vuelve y revisa a Carol.  
- _Vale, veo que ha bajado bastante, pero la bolsa no se digna a romperse. En la próxima contracción empuja fuerte, a ver si apretando lo conseguimos._

Carol asiente, y apoya la cabeza en la almohada esperando la siguiente contracción que no tarda en llegar.

- _Madre mía_ -no puede evitar exclamar Daryl cuando ve la cantidad de líquido que sale de su interior - _Creo que acabas de romper aguas._

- _Dime algo que no sepa_ -murmura Carol con una sonrisa cansada.

- _Eso es muy bien_ -anima la doctora, que prepara el material a utilizar y se acomoda entre las piernas de Carol.

Otra contracción, fuerte y dolorosa como nunca.

- _Muy bien, muy bien, ya veo una cabecilla de cabello rubio_ -informa la matrona, haciendo que Daryl se olvide por un momento de Carol y corra a asomarse.

- _Es rubia_ -repite él sonriente, y se queda en esa posición, acariciando las piernas de Carol para animarla, y poder ver a su pequeña salir.

- _Falta muy poco ¿Vale? un par de empujones más y la cabeza ya está fuera_ -dice la ginecóloga.

- _No puedo más_ -lloriquea Carol - _no lo soporto_ -gime de dolor.

Daryl vuelve a su lado y agarra su mano para sujetarla entre las suyas.  
- _Sí puedes, confío en ti, vamos_ -dice besando sus nudillos.

- _Sí puedes, eres una campeona, venga un empujón más -_ anima la doctora.

Carol vuelve a empujar.

- _Muy bien, otro más._

- _No puedo más_ -vuelve a decir ya sin fuerzas.

Daryl frota su mano, deseando poder quitarle un poco del dolor que está sintiendo.

Vuelve a empujar, sintiendo como la cabeza sale poco a poco.

- _No empujes ahora, ¿Vale? ya está aquí, ya está aquí_ -avisa la doctora que espera paciente a que la cabeza termine de salir por el estrecho canal.

- _Dios_ -gime aliviada Carol cuando siente que el dolor remite un poco. La cabeza está fuera.

-M _uy bien, aquí vienen los hombros y..._ -Sophia termina de salir, emitiendo un sonido húmedo cuando sus piernas abandonan el interior de su madre.

Y llora...

Sophia llora, y es el sonido más hermoso que sus oídos han escuchado alguna vez. El sonido de la vida. Se miran emocionados. Su niña ya está aquí.

Las enfermeras no pierden el tiempo para levantar la camisa de Carol para el momento piel con piel, tal y como ella había pedido. La colocan sobre su pecho.

Tapan a la pequeña para que no coja frío, y poco a poco el llanto se va convirtiendo en un suave balbuceo que termina en silencio, cuando escucha el corazón de su madre latir.

- _Hola_ -la saluda Carol con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan. Emocionada, con los ojos llorosos por la emoción. Es perfecta.

- _Lo has hecho muy bien_ -la felicita Daryl, volviendo a besar su frente y agachándose para estar a la altura del rostro de su niña - _Hola Sophia_ -la saluda sintiendo como las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.  
Su niña le mira como si hubiese reconocido su voz, esa voz que tanto le gustaba cuando estaba en el interior y hacía que se moviese.  
- _Tiene tus ojos_ -le dice a Carol que sonríe mirándole cansada.  
Lleva su mano hasta la de su niña y ella se agarra a su dedo con fuerza con su pequeña manita que se comería a besos.  
Besa su mejilla con cuidado, no quiere pincharla con la barba. Aún está manchada por los fluidos que la rodeaban en el interior de su madre. Huele a vida.

- _¿Ahora os puedo hacer una foto?_ -pregunta intentando esconder la emoción de su voz, pero es imposible. Jamás ha sentido lo que está sintiendo ahora mismo. La emoción que sintió al ver la ecografía no es nada en comparación con esto.

 _-Claro que sí_ -Sonríe Carol. Sabe que está desnuda, que su aspecto debe ser espantoso, pero no va a prohibirle que haga la primera fotografía de su niña.

Daryl busca el mejor ángulo, en el que pueda captar el rostro de ambas sin fotografiar la desnudez de Carol, pero es imposible. Por suerte para él, Carol se da cuenta de lo que intenta y coloca el brazo en la posición idónea para tapar su pecho desnudo.

- _Gracias_ -sonríe Daryl mostrándole la fotografía que acaba de hacer.

- _Oh dios, estoy horrible_ -se queja ella, arreglando su cabello rebelde.

- _Que va, yo te veo preciosa_ -dice él sin pensar, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Se muere por besarla, pero debe contenerse. Ella ama a su marido.

Se mantiene a su lado, agachado, observando a Sophia sobre el pecho de su madre. Está despierta, con los ojos abiertos, mirándole, mientras abre y cierra la mano sobre el pecho de Carol e intenta colocar el pezón en el interior de su boca. Le parece increíble que ya sepa lo que tiene que hacer.

Carol que se encontraba algo adormilada mira sorprendida.  
- _¿Está.._.

- _Desayunando_ -dice Daryl sonriente - _Dime que puedo grabar este momento._

Asiente emocionada al notar las suaves succiones de su niña y los dulces sonidos que hace al tragar.

Carol mira a Daryl, jamás lo había visto sonreír así. Es feliz, como cualquier padre. Mira a su niña con auténtica devoción, y ella le pide al cielo que el tiempo se detenga, que el mundo se pare en ese instante para siempre, donde sólo son ellos dos y su niña.

- _Bueno, ya ha pasado la hora_ -anuncia la ginecóloga entrando en la sala - _Vamos a cortar el cordón, pesarla, medirla y limpiar a esta pequeña que tantas prisas tenía en nacer. ¿Te parece bien?_ -pregunta sonriente viendo como Sophia descansa satisfecha tras su primera toma - _¿Quieres cortarlo tú?_ -pregunta señalando con las tijeras a Daryl.

Él mira a Carol esperando permiso, pero ella sencillamente se encoge de hombros dejando que él elija.  
Asiente, no le gusta la idea de separarlas, pero tiene que hacerlo.  
Colocan a Sophia boca arriba que se queja brevemente ante el cambio de posición.  
La doctora señala el lugar exacto donde debe cortar y obedece sintiendo la mano temblar. Le da miedo hacerle daño.

- _Ya está, muy bien_ -dice la ginecóloga que coge a Sophia en sus brazos para llevársela a pesar y todo lo demás.

Las enfermeras limpian la sala de fluidos, placenta y todo lo que ha salido del interior de Carol. Le quitan el catéter y la acomodan correctamente en la cama.

- _¿Quieren que avise a los otros?_ -dice la enfermera.

- _¿A quienes?_ -pregunta extrañado, y entonces recuerda _-¿Aún están aquí? no sé yo si..._ -mira a Carol buscando aprobación. Ella asiente - _Sí, hazlos pasar._

Tara, Maggie y Glenn entran sonrientes, y abrazan a Daryl para sorpresa de él. Lo están abrazando, no le gusta que lo abracen.

- _¿Dónde está?_ -pregunta Tara mirando por la habitación, encaminándose hacia Carol para abrazarla.

- _Se la han llevado a pesarla, ahora la traen_ -informa Carol recibiendo los abrazos con gusto.

Mira a Glenn. Él la reconoce, ella le reconoce. Es el repartidor de pizzas que tantas veces ha ido a su casa. Ese muchacho con el que, según Ed, ella quiere follar porque le sonríe cuando le entrega la propina.  
Se agacha a abrazarla.  
- _Enhorabuena, y no te preocupes, sé que tu marido es un imbécil_ -le susurra al oído para sorpresa y tranquilidad de ella.

 _-Ya estamos de vuelta_ -anuncia la doctora que trae a Sophia en una cuna con ruedas y laterales transparentes y la coloca al lado de Carol - _Pesa 2350 gramos, mide 45 cm y está perfectamente_ -les informa dejándolos allí solos.

Al momento Sophia se ve rodeada por tres cabezas que la miran sonrientes.

- _Oooh, es preciosa, que chiquitina_ -exclama Tara.

- _Es igual que tú, Daryl_ -dice Maggie nada más verla.

- _Pobrecilla_ -bromea Glenn ganándose una colleja de Maggie.

 _-Daryl, ¿La quieres coger en brazos?_ -pregunta Carol al ver como mira curioso a su niña que duerme acurrucada en posición fetal con su pijamita y la pulsera identificativa.

- _Yo... no... no sé cómo cogerla, no quiero hacerle daño_ -tartamudea tímido.

- _Ay, estos padres primerizos_ -dice Maggie, que saca a Sophia de la cuna con cuidado - _Coloca los brazos_ -le pide haciendo el ademán de darle a la pequeña.

Daryl obedece y al momento siente el peso de su niña entre sus fuertes brazos.  
- _Pesa menos que mi casco_ -sonríe emocionado. Es un peso tan liviano y agradable... - _Hola, ¿Así que tú eres la de las pataditas?_ -susurra olvidándose de todas las personas de su alrededor. Sophia duerme, está completamente relajada en sus brazos, es tan pequeña y perfecta, con esa pelusilla rubia que corona su cabeza, su piel pálida, nariz pequeñita, sus hermosos labios y sus enormes ojos azules. El bebé más hermoso que ha visto en su vida. Y es suya. Sonríe, hasta que ve el apellido Peletier sobre su muñeca y un sabor agrio sube por su garganta.

Sí, es suya, es su niña, pero aunque le duela, por el bien de su futuro, debe dejar que crezca como una Peletier, llamando papá a otra persona.

* * *

 **Hola, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo (aunque es un pelín agridulce)**

 ***Me he dado cuenta de que a veces se cortan trozos de palabra o de texto cuando paso el capítulo aquí, no sé porqué, publico en otra página y luego copio/pego aquí, si por casualidad hay algo que no tiene sentido, podéis encontrarla en wat*pad donde ese error no debería estar***

 **Quería describiros lo mejor posible el momento del parto y he estado viendo vídeos en Youtube sobre partos naturales para empaparme un poco (Muchas gracias a todas esas valientes que han compartido ese momento en la red)**

 **Y pues, no sé que decir ¡Ya ha nacido! antes de tiempo, como suele pasar con los bebés que nacen en ambiente de maltrato (Tal y como leyó Daryl en su día)**

 **Daryl ya se ha dado cuenta de que está enamorado de Carol, e incluso indirectamente se lo ha confesado, aunque ella cree que habla de otra persona. Por lo que... habrá que ver que pasa ahí :D**

 **He decidido añadir a Maggie, Glenn y Tara a la familia para que Carol y Daryl tenga esas amistades sanas que tanto necesitan y que podáis ver, en el siguiente capítulo, la diferencia cuando sean los amigos de Ed quién la visite.**

 **No olvidéis la amenaza de Merle, que más adelante llevará a cabo.**

 **De nuevo, gracias por leer, por vuestros votos y comentarios, que aunque no suelo responderos os leo y hace que me sienta más animada a daros otro capítulo :)**


	15. Miel y sal

**15\. Miel y sal**

Daryl sostiene a su pequeña en brazos, aún no se lo cree: Ya es padre.  
Sabe que tendría que dormir, que en unas horas debe irse a trabajar, pero no tiene sueño. Lo único que quiere es seguir cargando a su niña entre sus brazos. Es tan buena... sólo llora cuando tiene hambre, Carol la alimenta, él las observa embelesado y luego ambas vuelven a dormirse.

Mira a Carol. Está agotada, apenas puede mantenerse despierta mientras alimenta a su bebé. Él quiere ayudar todo lo posible, pero siente que se ha saltado una lección. Todos los libros que ha leído no sirven de nada, aunque también es verdad que sólo ha leído libros sobre el embarazo, que se quedó en la semana 36 y ahora deberá ponerse las pilas para saber cómo cuidar de la preciosidad que tiene entre sus brazos.

Y pensar que estuvo a punto de no formar parte de aquello, de no conocerla, de no saber nada de ella. Lejos queda el día que la repudió.  
Le parece increíble que alguien tan miserable como él sea el autor de algo tan hermoso.  
Sonríe como un idiota al mirarla. Podría pasarse así horas, días...  
Ella está fuertemente agarrada a su dedo y parece no tener la intención de soltarlo. No le importa, le gusta.  
A veces se estira, bosteza, frota sus ojos... todo lo que hacía en el vientre de su madre. Con la diferencia de que ya está aquí, y puede verla en primera persona.  
Le gusta la sensación de tenerla en brazos, el calor que desprende, su olor, el movimiento de su pecho al respirar... todo de ella le gusta. Es el bebé perfecto y siente que lo tiene completamente hipnotizado.  
Su hija está aquí, y las 03:05 del 2 de junio de 2017 no se le olvidará en la vida.

Carol despierta un breve instante, le pesan los ojos y su cuerpo le está pidiendo descanso.  
Mira hacia la cuna donde su preciosa niña está... ¡No está! Se alarma, pero se tranquiliza al instante y esboza una dulce sonrisa cuando ve a Daryl sentado en el incómodo sofá, con ella en brazos, mirándola completamente absorto, tal y como hacía con su vientre.  
- _¿Daryl?_ -lo llama, consiguiendo captar su atención - _¿Qué hora es?_ -pregunta, está algo desorientada, siente como si la hubiesen drogado.

Daryl se mueve con torpeza, sosteniendo a su niña con un brazo y con la otra encendiendo la pantalla de su teléfono para ver la hora.  
- _Las 07:15_ -informa odiando el puto reloj - _debo irme a trabajar ya._  
Aún es pronto, pero llegó allí conduciendo el coche de Carol y ahora deberá coger un autobús hasta su casa y de ahí al taller.

Se levanta despacio, le da miedo que se le caiga, es una de las pesadillas que más se ha repetido en sus sueños a lo largo del embarazo. Camina a paso lento hasta llegar a la cuna, donde la deja con delicadeza. Ella se queja un poco pero al instante se vuelve a acomodar.

- _Me escaparé a la hora de la comida para veros_ -anuncia, besando la frente de Carol. Un gesto que ya se ha convertido en costumbre.  
Vuelve a acercarse a la cuna y besa la mejilla de su niña.  
- _Te quiero_ -le susurra, lo suficientemente alto como para que Carol lo oiga, porque esas palabras también van dirigidas a ella.  
Le cuesta la misma vida alejarse de ellas dos, no sabe cómo va a sobrevivir las próximas horas que estará separado de los dos amores de su vida.

Carol lo ve alejarse y mira a su bebé con la mirada de una madre enamorada. Al menos Sophia es merecedora de los te quiero de Daryl. Se siente mal por sentir envidia de su bebé. Ama escuchar a Daryl decirle eso, y odia que para ella no haya más que un inocente beso.

* * *

Daryl conduce hasta el taller de Dale, ha entrado en casa, para ducharse, comer algo y cambiarse de ropa, lo necesitaba tras la larga y emocionante noche.

Tara continuaba dormida cuando llegó, tanto ella como Maggie y Glenn pasaron largas horas en el hospital haciéndoles compañía. Son geniales.

Llega al taller, para encontrarse con una imagen nada agradable: Los bomberos están allí, apagando un fuego que no sabe de dónde sale.

 _-¡Dale!_ -grita al localizar al hombre - _¿Qué ha pasado?_ -pregunta asustado, tiene un mal presentimiento.

- _No lo sé, hijo. He llegado y me he encontrado toda una fila de coches ardiendo. Dios, los dueños me van a matar_ -dice frustrado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza intentando contener las lágrimas - _Dicen que ha sido provocado, pero no entiendo ¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?_

Daryl no responde, sabe perfectamente quién pudo ser.  
Mira los coches, ennegrecidos y de los que apenas queda poco más que el chasis. Estuvo trabajando en ellos unos días atrás, debían ser entregados a lo largo de esta semana, pero ya no podrá ser. Eso no tiene arreglo. Y no sabe si el seguro cubrirá ese tipo de accidentes, y más si es algo provocado.

Vuelve a montar en su camioneta y marcha de allí sin decir nada.

* * *

Por increíble que parezca le ha costado la misma vida orinar, Le duele todo, el área perineal está dolorida tras haberse estirado para dejar pasar un bebé de algo más de dos kilogramos, le duele el tórax del esfuerzo excesivo realizado para empujar, siente unas molestas contracciones que según la doctora se tratan de "entuertos" dolores provocador por el útero encogiéndose y volviendo a su sitio.

El pediatra ha llegado hará media hora y se ha llevado a Sophia para examinarla, hacerle la prueba del talón y demás medidas preventivas.

Quiere ducharse, está empapada, no ha dejado de sudar durante toda la noche. Según la enfermera es por el reajuste de las hormonas, para librarse de los líquidos acumulados durante el embarazo, pero aún se encuentra algo débil y le gustaría estar vigilada mientras lo hace. Espera que Ed llegue pronto, o mejor Daryl, sí, él la ayudará mejor ¿Qué narices le pasa? está loca, una cosa es que la vea desnuda mientras da a luz, y otra que quiera que esté ahí en la intimidad de la ducha. No sería algo cómodo ni para ella, ni para él, y menos con el desastre de cuerpo que tiene actualmente. Ya no está embarazada, pero aún parece que queda otro bebé por nacer.

Escucha un hermoso llanto que reconoce al momento y poco a poco se acerca por el pasillo.

- _No le ha hecho ninguna gracia la prueba del talón, y creo que tiene hambre_ -informa la enfermera que deja a Sophia en sus brazos.

- _Oh, pobrecita mía, ven con mamá, ya mi niña, ya_ -la tranquiliza meciéndola suavemente, haciendo que el llanto remita en cuanto el olor, la voz y los latidos de su madre llegan a ella.

Carol se acerca a la butaca, se acomoda lo mejor que su dolorida zona genital le deja y comienza a amamantar a su bebé.

- _No sé si lo hago bien, aún no me ha subido la leche, no sé si se queda con hambre_ -confiesa sus temores a la enfermera.

La chica sonríe.  
- _Es normal, aunque no lo creas, con el calostro que consigue sacar se sacia ella. En unos días te subirá la leche, que es cuando realmente le hará falta. Al menos has tenido suerte de que se ha agarrado bien al pecho desde un principio_ -la tranquiliza.

Mira a su niña, que tiene los ojos entreabiertos, succionando el pezón y emitiendo dulces sonidos. Es tan perfecta y tan amada.  
Sonríe, en las pocas horas que tiene de vida, apenas ha estado en la cuna. Ha pasado de los brazos de ella a los de su padre, que la ha sostenido toda la noche por puro placer.

Ama la forma que tiene de mirar a su niña, el amor que transmiten sus ojos. Aún recuerda su voz emocionada, y sus ojos llorosos cuando Sophia nació.  
Es un hombre maravilloso.

* * *

- _¡Tú!_ -gruñe nada más entrar por la puerta de su antigua casa - _¡Sé que has sido tú!_ -increpa a su hermano, que lo mira con esa estúpida sonrisa cuando él lo agarra por el cuello de la camisa.

- _Dichosos sean los ojos, pero si es el hijo pródigo_ -interrumpe Will, que sale del baño abrochándose los pantalones.

- _No sé de qué me hablas, hermanito_ -finge Merle - _Oh, espera, espera ¿Te refieres al incendio? sí, he sido yo._

- _¿Por qué?_ -pregunta rabioso, acercando a su hermano contra su rostro.

- _Ya lo sabes, Cupido, eso es lo que te espera hasta que te dignes a cumplir tu parte del trato_ -dice amenazante, sin dejarse intimidar.

- _¡No tenemos ningún trato! ¡Te dije que no lo haría!_ -grita zarandeándolo.

- _Sí lo tenemos, este sólo ha sido el primer aviso, más te vale colaborar -_ amenaza.

- _Dejad ya de ver quien la tiene más grande, tenemos que ir a ver al retoño de Peletier_ -dice Will, que pasa entre los dos hermanos para separarlos.

¿El retoño de Peletier? ¿Esos animales pensaban ir al hospital a ver a su niña?

- _¿Entonces era verdad que estaba de parto?_ -Merle se echa a reír - _Menuda zorra, suerte que Ed la ignoró y pudimos seguir con la fiesta_ -escupe, haciendo que a Daryl le hierva la sangre - _¿Cómo era eso? "Ed, estoy de parto"_ -se burla Merle imitando el tono dolorido de Carol - _Esa..._

No le da tiempo a decir más, un puño conecta con su mandíbula y lo deja tendido en el suelo preguntándose qué coño ha pasado.

Daryl no puede evitarlo. Carol se puso de parto, había una fiesta, su casa estaba llena de gente y todo el mundo la ignoró, incluso su marido. Sólo de pensar lo mal que lo debió de pasar hace que los ojos se les llenen de lágrimas cargadas de rabia, y escuchar a su hermano burlarse de ella fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

- _¿Qué coño te pasa, puto marica?_ -se queja Merle frotándose la barbilla - _Peleas como una niña._

Daryl da una fuerte patada a su vientre que hace que su hermano se doble de dolor y se marcha de allí.  
- _¡No hay ningún trato!_ -grita, como si eso fuese el verdadero motivo de su enfado.

* * *

Carol está tensa, Ed acaba de llegar con sus padres, por lo visto su madre se quedará con ella la primera semana para ayudarla con Sophia. No quiere su ayuda, quiere estar sola. Nunca se ha llevado bien con esa mujer, su marido se pasa los días comparándola con ella, queriendo que sea ella. Y no la soporta, es una controladora que quiere que todo se haga como ella dice, cada vez que visitaba su casa se dedicaba a reordenarle el armario de la despensa, la nevera, cambiar los marcos de fotos de sitio...  
Ella le dejaba hacer, y cuando se iba volvía a ponerlo todo tal y como estaba. Ahora teme que pretenda meterse también en la crianza de su bebé.

Ed ha llegado en su papel de padre y marido ejemplar, besándola nada más verla, y casi llorando al ver a Sophia en la cuna. A ella no la engañaba, se ha pasado casi todo el embarazo ignorándola.

- _Te dije que estaba de parto_ -murmura sin mirar a su marido a los ojos.  
Él está con el bebé en brazos, aunque la pequeña no está tranquila, huele a alcohol y tabaco, eso parece molestarle y solloza.

- _Y yo te dije que podías venir sola al hospital_ -se defiende él lanzándole una mirada asesina que ella esquiva - _Se parece a mí, ¿No crees?_ -cambia de tema, arrullando a la pequeña, intentando que se tranquilice, pero es inútil.

- _Sí, es igual que tú_ -responde Carol esperando que no note el inevitable sarcasmo en su voz.  
Sophia es igual que su padre, no lo niega, pero por suerte no es él. Es un hombre maravilloso que amó a su hija casi desde el primer momento. La fatídica noche en la que le dijo que no quería saber nada de ella ha quedado atrás, completamente olvidada de sus recuerdos, y en su lugar se han llenado de momentos hermosos y mágicos. Como la dulzura con la que sujetó su mano, besó su frente y la animó mientras traía a su niña al mundo.

- _¿Le estás dando el pecho?_ -pregunta su suegra. Carol asiente - _Claro, por eso llora, tu leche no la alimenta, tienes los pechos demasiado pequeño_ -escupe mirando con desprecio los senos de Carol _-Pediré a la enfermera que traiga un biberón._

- _¡No vas a llamar a nadie!_ -grita Carol - _Es mi hija y le pienso dar el pecho_ -gruñe plantando cara por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  
Lo sabía, sabía que esa mujer iba a intentar mandar sobre su niña. Y eso no lo piensa consentir.

- _Sophia llora porque tiene hambre_ -defiende Ed a su querida madre, que mira a su nuera como si la hubiese abofeteado.

- _No, Sophia llora porque no soporta que la tengas en brazo. Dámela y verás como se calma_ -dice con voz tensa, extendiendo los brazos hacia él.

Ed se acerca a ella con la mandíbula apretada y la mirada más fría que le puede lanzar.  
Le entrega a la niña, que se tranquiliza y calla a los pocos segundos de estar en brazos de su madre.

Carol la mira sonriente, le gusta sostenerla entre sus brazos. Es tan bonita. Le hace gracia el gesto que hace cuando está a punto de llorar, tiene la misma expresión que Daryl cuando se enfada.

- _No vas a estar siempre en este hospital_ -le susurra Ed con tono amenazante, tirando disimuladamente de su cabello.

Ya sabe que, por desgracia, saldrá de ese hospital, y será entonces cuando la pesadilla comience. Ya no habrá embarazo que lo frene, las palizas volverán, y por medio habrá un bebé que tendrá que proteger con uñas y dientes.  
Tiembla solo de pensar en ello.

- _Hey, mamonazo_ -saluda Negan al llegar, y viene acompañado por todo su séquito.

 _-¿Cómo está ese bebé?_ -pregunta Will acercándose a Carol para ver a la pequeña.

- _Es rubia ¿A quién ha salido rubia? ¿seguro que es tuya?_ -bromea Merle, haciendo que Carol se tense.

 _-Yo también era rubia cuando nací_ -intenta defenderse Carol, lo que menos le interesa es despertar los celos de su marido. Pero nadie la escucha, están en su mundo, contando batallitas, hablando gilipolleces, gritando, y haciendo que la habitación huela a alcóhol, tabaco y vicios.

-Dame a mi hija, quiero que la vean bien -dice Ed, arrebatándole a Sophia de sus brazos, que llora asustada cuando va pasando de mano en mano sin apenas darle descanso.

- _Por favor, tened cuidado_ -pide Carol.

Negan la sostiene un instante, y la sopesa.  
- _Creo que mi polla pesa más que ella, y es más grande_ -bromea emitiendo su risa estridente.

- _Sostenedla bien_ -suplica asustada.

Merle la coge y observa como quien analiza un producto del supermercado.  
 _-Creo que la han sacado del horno antes de tiempo -_ ríe al verla tan pequeña.

- _Cuidado con la cabeza_ -tiene el corazón acelerado por el terror.

Will la sostiene sin dificultad y la mira con rostro crítico.  
- _Espero que el segundo te salga mejor, Ed. Es demasiado pequeña, te ha salido defectuosa_ -se burla.

- _No es un muñeco_ -solloza al ver como la tratan.

- _Si fuésemos espartanos la llevaríamos al Apótetas_ -añade Spenser, haciendo uso de su pedantería.

- _¡DEVOLVEDME A MI HIJA!_ -grita con ira, consiguiendo que todos la miren perplejos. Ya no aguanta escuchar más insultos sobre su precioso bebé.

- _¡Wow, qué carácter! No sabes cómo me pone tu mujer_ -bromea Negan.

Ed le devuelve a Sophia.  
- _Tú sigue así y saldrás de este hospital con los pies por delante_ -le susurra al oído, para seguidamente besar su sien como si le hubiese dicho unas palabras hermosas .

* * *

- _¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer, hijo?_ -pregunta Dale preocupado.

Daryl asiente con los labios apretados.  
- _Sí, he encontrado trabajo en otro taller, que está más cerca de mi hija y tampoco pagan mal_ -miente.

Despedirse es la única opción que ha encontrado para librarse de las amenazas de Merle y no perjudicar a Dale. Él le ha ayudado, y no merece que le hagan daño y jodan su negocio.  
Alejarse de allí es lo mejor para ambos.

De nuevo vuelve al mercado laboral, con algo de experiencia que añadir, pero sin dejar de ser un puto Dixon.  
Espera encontrar algo pronto para poder seguir pagando el alquiler a Tara, porque sino, se verá obligado a volver a la asquerosa cloaca de la que escapó, y no quiere eso.

Conduce hasta la biblioteca, necesita leer sobre los cuidados y crianza de un bebé, se acabó la etapa del embarazo.

 _-Buenas tardes, Daryl_ -saluda Maggie sonriente - _¿Cómo están Carol y Sophia?_

- _Bien, Carol está algo cansada aún y Sophia está perfectamente_ -responde sonriendo al recordar a su niña - _Ha venido al mundo antes de tiempo, pero está bien_ -añade.

- _Normal, yo creo que el parto se le adelantó por estar haciendo la compra y cargando con esas cajas enormes de cerveza, en su estado_ -dice Maggie mirando distraída la pantalla de su portátil.

 _-¿Cómo dices?_ -pregunta Daryl sin terminar de creerse lo que acaba de escuchar.

- _Oh, lo siento, pensé que lo sabías, me encontré con ella en el centro comercial, no sabía quién era, pero me pareció que necesitaba ayuda con toda la compra y me ofrecí a ayudarla, se la veía fatigada_ -aclara Maggie.

Daryl quiere matar a Ed, ese cerdo mandó a su mujer a comprar los preparativos para su asquerosa fiesta, consiguiendo así que su pequeña llegase al mundo antes de tiempo.  
No entiende como Carol puede estar enamorada de él.

* * *

- _Ed, yo... necesitaría ducharme_ -dice Carol en un susurro de voz - _Necesito que me ayudes, aún no me encuentro del todo bien_ -pide arrepintiéndose al instante, cuando ve su cara de asco, pero él disimula muy bien, está su mamá al lado y debe ser el marido perfecto.

Carol se desnuda lo más rápido que puede, aún tiene pérdidas de sangre y fluidos tras el parto, por lo que debe llevar una compresa para no manchar su ropa interior.  
Había olvidado ese detalle.

- _Que asco, por dios_ -gruñe Ed en la intimidad del cuarto de baño.

 _-Lo siento_ -se disculpa sintiéndose pequeña y expuesta ante un hombre que la mira como si fuera una mierda.

- _Eres repugnante, mírate ¿Esperas que te folle como antes cuando salgamos de aquí?_ -insulta al ver su cuerpo desnudo; sus pechos hinchados, pezones grandes y oscuros, su vientre que aún no ha vuelto a su estado normal, aún luce hinchado y adornado con estrías. Sí, ella también se ve repugnante.

Se mete en la ducha, dejando que el agua limpie su sudor, camufle sus lágrimas y amortigüe los insultos de su marido, que aún así siguen llegando a sus oídos y duelen más que nunca.

Se viste con un camisón limpio, y sale del baño, está aseada, pero se siente sucia tras todas las barbaridades que ha oído.

- _¡Carol!_ -saluda una amistosa voz, y ella quiere morir.  
Tara y Glenn están ahí ¿Qué hacen ahí?  
Mira a Ed, la observa con semblante serio. Ella no puede tener amigos, pero ahí estaban esas dos personas, abrazándola, preguntándole como está, cogiendo a su niña... y lo peor de todo es que uno es el repartidor de pizzas cuya mente retorcida de Ed cree que es su amante.

Siente como la agarra con fuerza por el brazo, sabe que sus dedos se quedarán ahí marcados. Es un anticipo de lo que pasará en cuanto lleguen a casa.

Carol sonríe y habla con ambos jóvenes con total normalidad.

Es muy buena actriz.

* * *

Las 21:00. Daryl entra en la habitación, asegurándose de que no hay nadie dentro, aparte de ellas dos.

Carol detecta su presencia y le sonríe con dulzura en cuanto lo ve.

- _Hola..._ -la saluda con timidez, besando su frente - _¿No te acompaña nadie de noche?_ -pregunta, apartándole un mechón de cabello.

- _Se ve que no_ -responde con un encogimiento de hombros y disfrutando de su tacto.

- _Me quedo yo, entonces_ -dice, dirigiéndose a la cuna para coger a su pequeña. La ha echado tanto de menos en estas horas...  
Besa la punta de su pequeña nariz, ella la arruga un poco, bosteza y vuelve a dormirse plácidamente. ¿Cómo puede ser tan bonita?

Carol sonríe con ternura, si ver a su niña la tiene enamorada, verla en brazos de su padre lo supera todo.  
Está tentada a decirle que no hace falta que se quede, que él tiene que trabajar, que necesita descansar, pero sabe que no se queda por compromiso, no lo hace por ella, simplemente desea estar ahí con su bebé.

- _Vine al mediodía, pero estaba tu marido y... todos esos, por eso no entré_ -informa.  
Llegó al hospital emocionado por volver a ver a su bebé, pero por desgracia había una reunión de imbéciles en su habitación.  
Fue testigo de cómo Sophia pasaba de mano en mano, sollozaba, se quejaba, ellos hablaban a gritos, y Carol observaba aterrada advirtiéndoles de que lo que tenían entre sus brazos estaba vivo  
Él Quería acercarse, coger a su bebé en brazos y ponerla a salvo, pero... ¿Qué pintaba él allí? ¿Darle la enhorabuena a Ed? lo odiaba ¿a Carol? se suponía que ellos ni habían cruzado palabra. Necesitaba estar con ella, pero no lo hizo, en vez de echarle valor se fue de allí como un cobarde. Se arrepiente.

- _Lo supuse. Te eché de menos_ -confiesa mordiéndose el labio tímida. Adorable.

Daryl hace un intento de sonrisa y vuelve a fijar la atención en su niña. No puede dejar de mirarla. No entiende porqué dicen que se parece a él, si es clavada a su madre. Tiene sus labios, ligeramente asimétricos, sus ojos grandes y azules y... dios, está perdido, los ojos de Carol son su perdición, y ahora hay otro ser en el planeta que los tiene. ¿Cómo podría enfadarse con ella, regañarle, intentar ponerse serio si le miraba con esos ojos?

- _¿Tu grupo sanguíneo es B, verdad?_ -pregunta Carol sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- _Sí, ¿Por qué?_ -pregunta curioso.

 _-Por nada, es sólo que nuestra hija es B0, Ed es 0-, yo soy 0+, y... deberé tener cuidado_ -dice jugando inquieta con sus dedos.

- _Dudo que Ed se moleste en ver el grupo sanguíneo de Sophia. Teniendo en cuenta que prefirió seguir de fiesta a traerte al hospital, me da la impresión de que poco le importa ella, y... y poco le importas tú_ -se atreve a añadir miranda a Carol a los ojos. Aún le duele recordar ese momento en el que ella le dijo que amaba a su marido.

- _Te has enterado_ -murmura avergonzada, agachando la cabeza. Sabía que tarde o temprano se acabaría enterando.

 _-Sí, y también me enteré de que te mandó a comprar los preparativos, y seguramente a preparar la comida, la mesa y servirle como una esclava ¿cierto_? -pregunta un poco alterado. Procura relajarse, Sophia ha notado su tensión y ahora se mueve nerviosa en sus brazos.

Carol asiente sin mirarle. Sabe que su parto se adelantó por el sobreesfuerzo realizado ese día.

- _No sé como puedes amarle_ -murmura mirando a su pequeña descansar entre sus brazos. Sonríe sin poder evitarlo, es lo mejor que ha hecho en su vida _-¿Alguna vez le dirás la verdad?_ -pregunta, desconcertando a Carol que aún está dándole vueltas a su frase anterior - _A Sophia, ¿Alguna vez le dirás que soy su padre?_ -aclara finalmente.

- _Yo... no lo sé, supongo que sí, que algún día se lo diré_ -responde dubitativa, nunca se ha planteado esa cuestión, pero su niña merece saber que su verdadero padre no es un monstruo sin corazón.

Sophia se agita y lloriquea un poco, Daryl la mece intentando calmarla.

- _Debe de tener hambre ya_ -comenta Carol, colocándose en posición.

- _Oh, entonces yo no puedo hacer nada para calmarte_ -murmura Daryl, besando a su niña antes de entregársela a su madre

Carol lo observa disimuladamente, se mantiene cerca de ella, preparado para ver a su niña alimentarse, como quien ve su serie favorita. Debería sentirse incómoda, intimidada de que él vea sus pechos, pero no es así, le transmite una tranquilidad y paz que reza para tenerla todos los días.

Daryl observa a su pequeña, adora verla amamantarse, le parece una escena tan hermosa que si pudiese se la grabaría a fuego en su mente, qué tontería, ya la tiene grabada, como el momento de su nacimiento, su ecografía, sus patadas, cuando supo que iba a ser una niña, cuando supo que iba a ser padre, cuando fue concebida, cuando conoció la que es su madre, cuando todo comenzó...  
Mira a Carol, tan hermosa y radiante, observando a su niña. Tiene el rostro tapado por el cabello y no entiende porqué, pero le molesta.

Alarga la mano y lleva su cabello hasta detrás de su oreja pare retenerlos allí y así poder ver el perfil de Carol, que le sonríe de esa forma tan dulce y característica de ella.

 _-Ed va a pedir la baja por paternidad_ -comenta, rompiendo la magia ¿Para que nombra a ese imbécil? ¿A él que le importa? - _Durante quince días estará en casa, y mi suegra también, lo siento._

Y entonces cae en la cuenta. Durante quince días estará sin poder ver a su bebé, ¡Medio mes sin su niña! Le duele de sólo pensarlo.

Decide disfrutar todo lo que pueda de su pequeña, sostenerla en brazos durante toda la noche, abrazarla, besarla, mimarla, memorizar cada poro de su piel y prepararse para los quince días más largos de su vida.

* * *

Todas las madres están deseando que les den el alta para poder estar en casa y disfrutar de su bebé, pero ella no, ella era feliz en ese hospital, con las visitas clandestinas de Daryl y las amenazas de Ed que se quedaban sólo en eso, amenazas.

Ahora va camino a casa, sentada en el asiento trasero del coche junto a su niña, y sintiendo un miedo atroz de volver a su cárcel.  
La presencia de su suegra la tranquiliza, no le cae bien, pero sabe que Ed no le pondrá una mano encima estando su madre al lado.

Llegan a casa, y el mundo se le viene encima cuando Ed abre la puerta de casa. Está todo desordenado por la fiesta de hace tres días. Restos de comida en mal estado, platos sucios, botellines de cerveza por el suelo, ceniceros llenos de colilla, preservativos usados...

- _Madre mía, como tienes la casa_ -exclama la madre de Ed, llevándose las manos a la cabeza - _menos mal que he venido, venga, vamos a limpiar._

Mira a su marido esperando una explicación ¿Qué explicación le iba a dar? Ed no ha limpiado en su puñetera vida, y ahora ella tendrá que ponerse a ello cuando lo único que desea es estar tranquila cuidando de su bebé.

Lleva a su niña a la habitación de matrimonio, al menos los primeros meses prefiere tenerla durmiendo a su lado.  
La coloca en el interior de la cuna que con tanto amor compró, montó y vistió para ella.  
La de veces que se la imaginó durmiendo en ella y ahora... ya es una realidad, su niña está ahí, y ya está llenando el hogar con su dulce aroma de bebé.  
La observa, no puede dejar de hacerlo, ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeñita puede hacerle sentir un amor tan grande?

Un empujón a traición la saca de sus hermosos pensamientos.  
Su cadera golpea con la esquina de la mesita de noche antes de caer al suelo y mirar a su agresor.

 _-¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que me había olvidado del numerito que montaste en el hospital?_ -gruñe furioso, agarrándola del cabello para volver a ponerla de pie - _Esto no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que te voy a hacer. Baja al salón y ayuda a mi madre._

Y se marcha, dejándola allí, sintiendo sus piernas débiles y con un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal.  
Quiere volver a estar en el hospital.

* * *

Daryl observa por enésima vez el vídeo de su niña amamantándose nada más nacer, le parece un momento tan bonito y mágico.  
Dios, la echa de menos, sólo ha pasado un día y se le está haciendo eterno. No tiene trabajo con el que entretenerse, su única distracción es leer libros sobre bebés.

Por lo pronto ya ha aprendido que su niña pasará la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo, que es posible que pierda peso, pero lo recuperará en pocos días.  
No ve con claridad a la persona que la coge en brazos, pero sí reconoce su voz.

Le preocupa Carol, es posible que sufra depresión postparto, que se vea desbordada, llore, esté cansada y él no puede estar ahí para ayudarla.  
Sabe que Ed ni se molestará en entender por lo que está pasando, si no tuvo reparos en enviarla a comprar sola, estando de 36 semanas...

Se está dando cuenta de cosas, Ed la querrá, pero a su extraña manera, no se preocupa de sus sentimientos o necesidades, él sólo piensa en él mismo, ella no es más que una mujer preciosa, la trata como si fuese el ciervo más grande y hermoso que ha cazado y lo tiene decapitado y disecado decorando su salón, eso es Carol para él, un precioso trofeo que pasea y finge cuidar delante de todos para hacer que lo envidien.

"Sólo quiero olvidar" es la frase que le dijo el día que se conocieron ¿Qué quería olvidar? ¿Por qué nunca le preguntó sobre ello? ¿Si tanto ama a Ed, porqué buscó sexo fuera del matrimonio? algo olía raro ahí, pero... sí... quizás ella sólo buscase lo que él lleva pensando todo este tiempo: quedarse embarazada. Quizás ella sea feliz así, aunque Ed la trata como la trata, al menos ese idiota puede proporcionarle un hogar y estabilidad económica, él en cambio, no tiene donde caerse muerto.  
Debe respetar su relación, aunque le duela.

* * *

Cuarto día tras parto Los pechos han triplicado de tamaño, si ya los veía grandes antes ahora están enormes, la leche le ha subido y están tan duros, y doloridos que no soporta ni el sujetador de lactancia.  
Le da el pecho a demanda, apenas duerme y las noches son agotadoras, a eso tiene que añadir que Ed duerme a su lado, ya que sigue en el papel de marido perfecto mientras su madre esté ahí, y se dedica a resoplar y escupir insultos por lo poco de duerme por culpa de la niña.  
Ella por no escucharlo baja al salón y pasa la noche tumbada en el sofá con su pequeña sobre ella.

Se supone que debe de estar emocionada, feliz, por tener a su bebé, pero ahora toda la euforia de los primeros días se ha esfumado y sólo le apetece llorar, ¿Cómo puede estar así? ¡Es su niña! pero siente que no la está disfrutando. Si intenta bañarla llega su suegra por detrás a decirle que lo está haciendo mal y la quita de un empujón para bañarla ella, si la tiene en brazos, que es malo que se acostumbre a estar en brazos, si la duerme boca arriba, que es mejor boca abajo, si la arropa poco que va a tener frío, si la arropa mucho va a asfixiarla, si llora es porque no la está alimentando bien... y así con todo. Se siente la madre más inútil del mundo, y la magia que sintió cuando ella nació, la capacidad para tranquilizarla se ha esfumado por completo, y no sabe qué hacer.

Ed desayuna en silencio, mojando la galleta en el café, y ella intenta desayunar algo, pero las manos le tiemblan y todo se le cae de las manos.  
Está nerviosa, su suegra se va hoy, que por un lado es un alivio, pero por otro... es el comienzo de su pesadilla.

En la televisión están dando las noticias de las mañanas, y en ella informan de una mujer que ha sido asesinada por su marido a puñaladas.

 _-Eso es lo que te pasará a ti también si sigues rebelándote_ -amenaza Ed, masticando tranquilamente la galleta, como quien comenta el tiempo que hace -s _i es que sois todas unas putas que no valoráis lo que tenéis_ -escupe.

Sophia comienza a llorar, la escusa perfecta para huir de allí.

- _¡Si tiene hambre no la traigas aquí, vete al salón, o a la puta calle, pero aparta tus repugnantes pechos de la mesa_! -gruñe.

* * *

- _Vale, vale, Yo nunca... me he acostado con un hombre_ -dice Tara.

- _Puff_ -ríe Daryl, observando como Maggie da un sorbo. Están jugando con Cocacola, pero aún así es entretenido. Agradece tenerlos cerca, al menos así las horas pasan algo más rápidas - _Yo nunca he robado comida del estante de mi compañero_ -dice él.

Glenn, Tara y Maggie se miran.

 _-¡Venga ya, sólo fue un flan!_ -se defiende Tara, que da un sorbo a su vaso.

- _Yo nunca he robado en un centro comercial_ -dice Maggie.

- _¡Sólo fueron unas bragas!_ -Tara vuelve a verse en la necesidad de defenderse.

- _Vale, ahora yo_ -dice Glenn, que se aclara la garganta antes de hablar - _yo nunca... me he enamorado de la mujer de Peletier_ -intenta sonsacar, mirando a Daryl con sonrisa pícara.

Daryl no bebe.

 _-Ahora es cuando tienes que beber_ -ríe Tara.

- _Sólo si lo he hecho_ -se defiende él.

- _¿Cuando vas a confesar que te gusta?_ -pregunta Glenn.

- _Cuando tú confieses que te gusta Maggie_ -le devuelve él.

Glenn se vuelve rojo, sin saber dónde meterse.

- _Yo nunca me he enamorado de un repartidor de pizzas coreano_ -sale Tara al recate.

Maggie bebe, Glenn se vuelve aún más rojo y todos ríen y celebran esa confesión.

Daryl sonríe, ojalá fuera así de fácil con Carol...

* * *

- _Quítate la camisa_ -gruñe Ed en cuanto el taxi que lleva a su madre al aeropuerto se marcha.

Carol solloza sin poder controlarlo.

- _Que te quites la camisa_ -vuelve a repetir.

Carol lleva sus temblorosas manos a la blusa de botones. Es más cómodo así para dar el pecho.  
Los desabrocha uno a uno, despacio, intentando alargar la espera de la tortura lo máximo posible.

- _¡VENGA YA!_ -se impacienta él, que da un fuerte tirón a la prenda, arrancando los botones que ruedan y saltan por el suelo -sube a la habitación.

 _-¿A la habitación? pe... pero Sophia..._ -tartamudea asustada.

- _¡A LA HABITACIÓN!_ -ordena alzando la voz.

Carol obedece, camina escaleras arriba, con el torso casi desnudo, cubierto sólo por su sujetador de lactancia. Intenta ahogar los sollozos para no despertar a su niña.

- _Ponte contra la pared_ -ordena - _Tengo que volver a domarte._

Carol echa un rápido vistazo a la cuna, donde su niña duerme plácidamente y se apoya contra la pared, plantando la palma de las manos en ella, y apoyando su frente también.

- _Como Sophia se despierte recibirás el doble, así que procura no gritar_ -amenaza.

Escucha el tintineo metálico del cinturón. Aprieta los labios y los ojos y espera.

El primer latigazo llega, fuerte y potente. Ed no es tonto, utiliza la parte de la hebilla para infligirle aún más daño.  
Ella ahoga el sollozo en sus labios.  
Segundo latigazo, casi en la misma zona que el anterior.  
Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.  
Tercer latigazo, la hebilla golpea justo en el centro de la espalda, sobre las vértebras.  
Respira rápido por la nariz, intentando controlar el dolor.  
Cuarto, quinto, sexto... y así hasta diez.  
Ed descarga toda su rabia sobre ella, respira fatigado por el esfuerzo, está enfadado porque no ha conseguido hacerle gritar.

Carol se deja caer, sintiendo como las piernas le flojean, las lágrimas se desbordan y su espalda arde de dolor. El dolor es semejante al que sentiría si le clavasen cientos de cuchillas bajo las uñas y le obligasen a meter las manos en un cubo lleno de limón y sal.

- _No he terminado contigo, puta_ -gruñe agarrándola del cabello para arrastrarla fuera de la habitación hasta el pasillo.  
Se coloca sobre ella, clavando una rodilla en el pecho y otra entre sus piernas para inmovilizarla y así poder desabrocharse los pantalones sin problemas y poder sacar su miembro hinchado.

Carol se da cuenta de lo que pretende, y se maldice por vestir un holgado pantalón corto de algodón que retira sin dificultad junto con su ropa interior.

 _-No, Ed, no, por favor, aún no se puede -solloza, forcejea con él, cierra sus piernas._ La doctora ha dicho que debe estar varias semanas sin mantener relaciones sexuales - _Por favor, Ed, aún me estoy recuperando_ -llora, intentando alejarse de él.

Ed la abofetea para que se calle y aprovecha el breve aturdimiento para agarrarla por las caderas y girarla, haciendo que su pecho pruebe el frío suelo.  
Se tumba sobre ella, dejando caer todo su peso sobre su frágil cuerpo.  
- _Ni que ese fuera el único agujero que tienes -_ susurra lamiendo su rostro con su asquerosa lengua - _Esto es lo que te espera, las 24 horas del día durante los día que me quedan de baja._

Carol llora en silencio, abandonando su cuerpo en ese frío suelo y enviando su mente hacia un lugar mejor; la habitación de hospital donde amamantaba a su niña mientras Daryl las observaba.

* * *

Han sido los quince día más largos de su vida, pero al fin han pasado, de nuevo ese imbécil vuelve al trabajo y él puede volver a ver a las dos mujeres de su vida. Está deseándolo, está nervioso, es como un niño el día de navidad, se siente tan emocionado...

* * *

Han sido los quince días más largos de su vida, pero al fin han pasado, de nuevo Ed vuelve al trabajo, y ella podrá volver a tener paz en su casa durante unas horas, junto a Daryl.

Los golpes duelen con cada movimiento que hace, todos se han limitado a espalda y vientre, por lo que doblarse, estirarse, respirar, y cualquier cosa que requiera de movimientos del tronco es todo un suplicio, y para rematar Sophia no deja de llorar y ya no sabe qué hacer, no consigue calmarla.

Llaman a la puerta, y corre hacia allí, para encontrarse con la persona que tanto desea ver.

- _Daryl..._ -saluda sin poder ocultar su emoción por volver a verlo, y camina hacia él posando su frente sobre su pecho, pidiéndole un abrazo que él le da con gusto. Ojalá pudiese abrazarlo ella.

- _Hey... ¿Qué ocurre?_ -pregunta sosteniendo su barbilla. La nota cansada, apagada, unas profundas ojeras oscurecen sus hermosos ojos.

- _Nada, estoy bien, sólo... no sé que le pasa a Sophia, no deja de llorar, y ya no sé qué hacer, no puedo más_ -solloza sintiéndose estúpida.

Daryl acaricia su rostro, besa su frente y se adentra al interior de la casa, hasta la habitación de Sophia donde llora desconsolada.  
- _Hola, mi niña, ven aquí_ -susurra cogiéndola en brazos para acunarla, consiguiendo que a los pocos segundos se calme hasta el punto de dormirse.

La mira, es más bonita de lo que recordaba. Cuanto la ha echado de menos. Sentir su peso entre sus brazos, observar su respiración, sus gestos mientras sueña...  
Besa su naricilla, inunda sus fosas nasales con su olor a bebé, tan dulce como la miel.  
Es lo más hermoso que ha visto en su vida, seguido de cerca por su madre que... que observa desde la puerta.

- _He conseguido tranquilizarla_ -informa mostrándole a Sophia profundamente dormida.

Carol sonríe con dulzura, pero su sonrisa se va tornando en una mueca y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.  
- _Soy una madre de mierd_ a -solloza echando a correr, alejándose de la habitación como una adolescente que acaba de discutir con sus padres.

Daryl se queda perplejo, sin saber qué decir, ha leído sobre lo que le pasa, es más, temía que estuviese pasando por ello, y por desgracia así era.  
 _-Voy a ver que le pasa a mamá_ -deja a su bebé en la cuna, asegurándose de que no vuelve a llorar y va en busca de Carol.

 _-Hey_ -llama su atención con suavidad, al encontrarla llorando en el sofá del salón, con el rostro hundido en un cojín - _Hey_ -repite de nuevo, sentándose a su lado y frotando su espalda.  
Carol ahoga el gemido de dolor que intenta escapar de sus labios. Los moretones de los golpes aún están ahí.  
- _No eres una madre de mierda_ -le susurra, consiguiendo que alce la cabeza, y le aparta un mechón de cabello que está pegado a su mejilla húmeda. Preciosa hasta cuando llora.

- _Sí lo soy, Daryl, no consigo calmarla, no sé lo que le pasa cuando llora, creo que no me quiere_ -vuelve a sollozar enterrando de nuevo el rostro en cojín

- _Ven aquí anda_ -la insta a levantarse, para que se siente sobre su regazo, y la mece tal y como hizo con su hija.

Ella entierra el rostro en su hombro y continúa sollozando.

- _No eres mala madre_ -repite besando su sien _-sólo inexperta, y estás agotada, aún tienes que acostumbrarte a Sophia._

- _No puedo más, me paso el día llorando, siento que esto me queda grande_ -continúa sollozando.

- _Vamos, condujiste hasta mi casa con nueve centímetros de dilatación, diste a luz sin epidural, aguantas al imbécil de tu marido todos los días, y a mí también ¿De verdad dices que no puedes con esto?_ -intenta animarla.

La siente sonreír contra su hombro y alza la cabeza, mirándole bebiéndose sus lágrimas.  
- _Todas las madres primerizas pasan por lo mismo que tú, créeme. Eres la mejor madre que Sophia puede tener_ -dice mirándole a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos.

Ella deja escapar una risa llorosa.  
- _Tu novia tiene mucha suerte de tenerte_ -murmura mirando a Daryl que limpia las últimas lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos.

 _-Supongo_ -susurra para sí, acariciando su rostro desde la mejilla, a la barbilla, pasando por sus dulces labios. Se muere por besarla, probar sus labios de nuevo, pero sus besos sólo son reales en sus recuerdos y lo único que puede hacer es besar su frente y volver a apretarla contra sí, dejando que su cuerpo se relaje sobre el suyo.

Carol disfruta del momento, tiene ese don para hacerle sentir bien. Lo siente besar su hombro, mecer las piernas suavemente de un lado a otro intentando hacer que se relaje y, a pesar del dolor que siente que cada músculo de su cuerpo,lo consigue.  
No puede abrazarlo, por desgracia, así que mantiene los brazos recogidos entre su vientre y el de él, limitándose a apoyar su mejilla contra su hombro, y cerrar los ojos, para agudizar sus otros sentidos. Le gusta su olor, huele bien, ni a perfume ni a sudor, sólo su olor natural y masculino. Lo siente respirar, y a pesar de que su oído está lejos de su pecho, juraría que puede escuchar su corazón latir. Se siente como en casa, su verdadera casa. Una casa que está ocupada por otra mujer...

Daryl continúa meciéndola largo rato, hasta que siente que su respiración se vuelve profunda.  
Sonríe. Quizás debería añadir ese don a su currículo: la capacidad de relajar y dormir a las dos mujeres de su vida.

Se levanta, aún sosteniéndola en brazos, ahora que no está embarazada se siente más confiado a la hora de cargarla.  
Camina escaleras arriba, y entra en la habitación despacio, no quiere despertar a su niña.  
La deja sobre la cama, aún es pronto para dormir, pero lo necesita, quizás dentro de cinco minutos Sophia comience a llorar desesperada por comer, y en eso él no puede ayudar.

Acaricia su rostro con sus nudillos, es tan perfecta y hermosa que, al igual que con su hija, podría pasarse horas mirándola.  
Besa la punta de su nariz, y ella la arruga tal y como hace Sophia. Sonríe ante eso.  
Le encantaría poder decirle que ella es esa novia imaginaria, que sólo existe ella, que no hay nadie más, que está enamorado hasta las trancas pero... ¿Para qué? ¿Para quedar en ridículo? ¿Para que se eche a reír? no, no podría soportar otro palo más en su corazón.

No sabe qué hacer ahora, aún le quedan cuatro horas allí. Podría limpiar la cocina, ha visto platos sucios en ella, eso ayudará a Carol, sí, eso hará.

Carol despierta, escucha a su niña llorar, pero suena lejano, demasiado lejano.  
Abre los ojos, Sophia no está en su cuna. Se levanta sobresaltada, intentando buscar una explicación a qué hace allí, y entonces recuerda: Daryl.

Lo ve entrar por la puerta con Sophia llorando desesperada.  
- _Me da a mí que tiene hambre_ -dice acercándola a la cama _-me la he llevado al salón por si se despertaba por alguna otra cosa que no fuera comida, así podría calmarla yo y tú podías dormir._ -explica él.

- _Muchas gracias, me hacía falta_ -agradece con sinceridad, cogiendo a Sophia, que comienza a tranquilizarse cuando el olor y los latidos de su madre llegan a ella, sabe que ya va a comer.  
Carol sujeta su pecho, mientras Sophia mueve la cabeza con la boca abierta buscando el pezón hasta encontrarlo, y comienza a succionar emitiendo unos adorables sonidos.

- _Nunca me cansaré de ver esto_ -susurra Daryl con sonrisa emocionada.

 _-A Ed le da asco_ -murmura Carol con expresión sombría.

- _Ed es idiota_ -gruñe él, y se agacha para colocar un suave beso sobre la oreja de su niña.

Carol sonríe.  
- _¿Ella sabe que existe?_ -pregunta - _tu novia, ¿Sabe que Sophia existe?_ -matiza.

Ahí está otra vez, de nuevo toca mentir.  
- _Sí, lo sabe_ -dice. Claro que lo sabe, es su madre.

- _¿Y no le importa?_ -sigue preguntando para desesperación de él.

- _No, sabe que fue antes de conocerla_ -responde, rezando para que deje de preguntar.

- _¿Dónde la conociste?_

- _En un bar_ -sí, la conoció en un mugriento bar, y estaba guapísima con ese vestido negro. No entiende porqué no ha vuelto a vestirse así.

- _Vaya, que coincidencia, igual que a mí_ -sonríe - _¿No le importa que vengas a verme sabiendo lo que hubo entre nosotros?_

- _¿Qué hubo?_ -pregunta llevando la pregunta a su terreno.

Carol se sonroja.  
- _Ya sabes, nos acostamos..._ -responde con timidez.

- _Sabe que ahora somos amigos, que lo nuestro fue sexo y nada más_ -dice algo dolido, ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Qué esperaba escuchar? eso es lo que pasó entre ellos, sólo se acostaron.

- _Sí, nada más..._ -susurra Carol. Si él supiera...

Las horas pasan rápido siempre que están juntos, y como siempre toca la despedida.

Sostiene a su niña largo rato, besa su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus manitas, y la abraza con suavidad, no quiere lastimarla.

Carol le acompaña hasta la puerta como siempre.  
- _Mañana volveré a veros_ -le recuerda, intentando consolarse a él mismo.

Ella asiente, sintiendo como las lágrimas llegan a sus ojos, no quiere que se vaya. Cuando Daryl se va Ed vuelve, y con ello una nueva tortura.

- _Hey... ¿Por qué lloras?_ -pregunta al darse cuenta del brillo de sus ojos.

Carol no responde, recorta la distancia que hay entre ellos y lo abraza, enterrando su rostro en su pecho y estrechándolo contra ella.

Daryl se tensa, no se esperaba eso, ella conoce "las normas": prohibido tocar.  
Quiere alejarla, retirar sus brazos, y recordarle que no puede hacer eso. Pero no puede, ella está llorando contra su pecho, siente que sería cruel apartarla de él.

Respira hondo y la abraza, intentando olvidar que está siendo abrazado, pero es incapaz, su mente no le deja, cientos de malos recuerdos llegan a él, desde la primera paliza que le dio su padre, hasta la prostituta que le doblaba la edad con la que fue obligado a perder la virginidad.

Retira sus brazos.  
- _No hagas eso más, ya sabes que odio que me toquen_ -le recuerda, y las palabras salen más duras de lo que pretendía.

 _-Lo siento, no pensé_ -solloza Carol, que por un momento creyó que había conseguido avanzar algo.

Daryl la vuelve a abrazar, y esta vez ella mantiene sus manos lejos de su cuerpo.  
- _Os veré mañana ¿vale?_ -le vuelve a recordar, sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas - _Eres una buena madre, no olvides eso_ -besa sus nudillos antes de soltarlas.

- _Lo intentaré_ -susurra Carol viéndolo marchar.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo :) ya sé lo que me vais a decir: mata a Ed de una vez XD.**  
 **Lo siento por otro capítulo agridulce.**

 **He querido ser realista con los sentimientos tras el parto, en la mayoría de películas y demás lo pintan todo muy bonito, aparte de que la mujer recupera su aspecto físico nada más dar a luz, y eso rara vez pasa.**  
 **Carol está experimentando la depresión postparto, y bueno, su marido y suegra no ayudan, aunque como habréis observado está sacando algo de coraje por el bien de su niña.**  
 **La razón por la que no consigue consolar a su hija es sencillamente porque está tensa, alterada, y es lo que le transmite a su bebé.**

 **Ed amenaza a Carol con que saldrá del hospital "con los pies por delante" no sé si esta expresión se dice sólo en España o no, por lo que aclaro que se refiere a que saldrá de allí muerta.**

 **"Apótetas" es el lugar donde los espartanos abandonaban a los recién nacidos que consideraban no aptos (enfermos, prematuros, deformes...)**

 **La baja por paternidad son 15 días porque me ciño a las leyes españolas, supongo que cada país tiene las suyas.**

 **A quién pregunta si tengo previsto añadir a Michonne, Rick y demás... ya os digo que sí, aunque Rick ya ha aparecido, ha tenido un agradable encuentro con Carol varios capítulos atrás (aunque no mencioné su nombre)**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y de nuevo gracias por seguir leyéndome :)**


	16. Sonrisas

**16\. Sonrisas**

- _Hey_ -saluda Daryl cuando Carol abre la puerta. Sólo ha pasado un día pero se le ha hecho eterno.

- _Hola_ -susurra ella aliviada, casi que temía que no volviese tras el incidente de la noche anterior. Fue una idiota al esperar que aceptase su abrazo.  
Carol se echa a un lado para que él pase, pero Daryl se mantiene en el umbral de la puerta, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro y con las manos a la espalda.

- _Yo... he traído esto_ -dice con timidez mostrando el peluche que compró meses atrás - _dijiste que podía dárselo cuando naciese_ -dice con la cabeza gacha y mordiéndose el labio nervioso.

- _Claro, lo recuerdo_ -sonríe ella, que señala con la cabeza hacia las escaleras para que suba a ver a su niña.

Besa su frente antes de subir, y Carol se deja besar disfrutando de la cercanía, de su olor...

Entra en la estancia, huele tanto a bebé... cuanto le gustaría que su habitación estuviese inundada por ese dulce aroma, y su cama con el de Carol.  
Deja el peluche a los pies del colchón la cuna, ya está con la que es su legítima propietaria. Aún es pequeña para jugar con él y abrazarlo, pero espera que en unos meses lo haga y que, como a él, le ayude a conciliar el sueño tras una pesadilla, sólo que sus pesadillas serán eso: malos sueños que se irán en cuanto despierte, porque para él la verdadera pesadilla comenzaba cuando abría los ojos...  
Sacude la cabeza, no quiere traer a su mente los amargos recuerdos del pasado.

Mira a su niña, durmiendo de lado, enroscada en posición fetal y tapada con una fina sábana hasta el pecho.  
La destapa, le gusta ver como va creciendo. Sonríe al encontrarla vestida con un body de tirantes rosa y blanco, y sus pequeños piececitos desnudos. Preciosa.  
La coge en brazos, le encanta sostenerla en sus brazos. No sabe porqué pero todas sus preocupaciones se olvidan cuando ella está entre sus brazos.  
Ella se queja un instante, emitiendo un suave ronroneo que le recuerda a un gatito. Abre los ojos mirando a su padre.  
- _Hola..._ -susurra enamorado de esa mirada. Sabe que no puede verle bien, que él no es más que una mancha borrosa, pero lo escucha, y espera que recuerde su voz. Vuelve a relajarse y cerrar sus ojos, entregándose de nuevo al sueño.

- _Me gustaría verla más tiempo despierta_ -susurra al sentir la presencia de Carol tras él.

- _La próxima vez esperaré a que llegues para darle su baño. Es cuando más espabilada está_ -dice Carol enternecida por la hermosa imagen que está viendo.  
Le encantaría poder despertar todos los día y verlo sentado a los pies de la cama, con su bebé en brazos.  
Pero los sueños sueños son, y debe dar gracias porque Ed vuelva a dormir en la habitación de invitados, aunque ni aún así se libra de sus insultos mientras amamanta a su niña o por lo mucho que llora durante la noche.

- _¿Cómo estás hoy?_ -pregunta Daryl mirándola de soslayo.

- _Algo mejor_ -confiesa. No es mentira, las buenas palabras de él le han hecho sentirse bien, y se repite una y otra vez que es buena madre cuando Sophia llora sin motivo, y consigue calmarla al traer a Daryl a su recuerdo. Pero luego llega Ed y la magia se rompe.

Daryl sonríe. Al menos es un paso hacia delante. Le encantaría volver a verla sonreír, bromear como hacía durante el embarazo, pero sabe que el cambio no será de un día para otro.

- _El pasado domingo fue el día del padre_ -murmura Carol mirándose los pies que tras varios meses al fin puede verlos - _Yo... te he hecho algo_ -anuncia tímida, acercándose a la peinadora abriendo el último cajón, y sacando algo de entre unos jerséis de invierno.

- _No sabía que existía ese día, y nunca me han hecho un regalo_ -confiesa Daryl.  
Besa a Sophia y la deja en la cuna para poder coger su regalo de entre las suaves manos de Carol. Está envuelto en un delicado papel color marrón pardo, y atado con una fina cuerda color beige.

- _Me habría gustado liarlo con papel de regalo, pero el poco tiempo que Sophia me deja libre me dedico a limpiar o descansar_ -confiesa avergonzada.

Daryl sonríe quitándole importancia, se lo podría haber liado con un rollo de papel higiénico y le habría dado igual, sabe que lo verdaderamente importante es el interior. Tira de la cuerda para abrirlo. El papel aterriza suavemente en el suelo meciéndose en su trayecto.  
Observa lo que tiene entre las manos: En el interior de un marco color nogal se encuentra una rosa cherokee secada, y bajo ella el nombre de Sophia y su fecha de nacimiento escrita con perfecta caligrafía.  
Daryl mira a Carol, que le observa mordiéndose el labio esperando su veredicto, pero él sólo guarda silencio sin saber qué decir.

- _Es la rosa que yo cogí, y tú me devolviste después de... de concebir a Sophia_ -se ve en la necesidad de aclarar al ver que no dice nada - _Sé que es una tontería pero..._

Daryl la abraza por sorpresa. No es ninguna tontería. Recuerda la escena que tienen con esa rosa perfectamente, casi como si fuera ayer.  
- _Gracias_ -susurra contra su cuello intentando contener la emoción. Esa rosa significa tanto para él... podría decir que es el símbolo del antes y el después que marcó su vida.  
La vio cogerla aquel día junto a la fuente, estaba tan nervioso por volver a verla, no se lo creía... La mujer desconocida con la que tuvo relaciones un mes atrás y que no había podido olvidar, estaba ahí. Se pasó horas preguntando qué hacer, recuerda que se le acercó por la espalda, y la rosa se le cayó de las manos cuando él la sobresaltó al preguntarle su nombre.  
Se la intentó devolver y explicarle su leyenda, segundos antes de que fuese interrumpido por esos energúmenos y descubriese que estaba casada con el cerdo de Peletier.  
Estuvo en su bolsillo cuando él la besó sin previo aviso, tras ella decirle que le creía,y mientras se entregaban a la pasión creando sin saberlo al más hermoso ser sobre la faz de la tierra.  
Todo este tiempo ella la ha tenido en casa, secándola entre libros, para finalmente decidir regalársela a él, en ese día del que desconocía su existencia.

- _Feliz día del padre_ -susurra ella, a lo que Daryl responde estrechándola más contra él. Se muerde el labio aguantando el gemido de dolor. Su espalda aún está dolorida.

"Día del padre" Aún no se cree que haya un día así para celebrar, pero le gusta, se acaba de convertir en su día favorito. Es mucho mejor que celebrar el fatídico día en el que vino al mundo, donde simplemente se emborracha para festejar que es un año más viejo, y por ende, queda un año menos para que la muerte venga a buscarle.

No, ese día es especial, es padre, y su pequeña le ha devuelto las ganas de vivir, ahora tiene un enorme motivo por el que seguir viviendo. O dos...  
Detiene su abrazo y fija su atención en Carol, en su hermoso rostro. Está sonriendo. Tiene una amplia sonrisa y está preciosa.

La acaricia, disfrutando del calor que desprendes sus mejillas sobre sus ásperas manos, de la frialdad de la punta de su nariz decorada con numerosas pecas, y la suavidad de sus labios. Esos labios...  
Apoya su frente contra la de ella, sin dejar de acariciar su rostro. están tan cerca, se muere por besarla, por confesarle cuanto la quiere, lo mucho que extraña tenerla entre sus brazos. Desea pedirle que abandone todo, que marchen de allí con su niña, a un lugar mejor donde nadie los conozca, y así ser felices.  
El aire es más denso entre ellos, y la escucha recoger un suspiro cuando vuelve a mirarla a los ojos.  
Está a punto de besarla, sus labios buscan los de ella y Carol parece levantar la cabeza para facilitar el beso, pero entonces abre los ojos y ve al fondo su retrato de boda, y recuerda que ella ya es feliz, que ama a su marido y... y el no es nadie. ¿Para qué besarla? ¿Para refrescar los recuerdos y sensaciones que intenta olvidar?  
Se aparta, casi sintiéndose avergonzado por sus sentimientos y se miran sin saber qué decir.

Sophia se queja.

- _Yo... yo... tengo que... tiene hambre_ -dice nerviosa Carol, que tropieza varias veces con él, antes de conseguir caminar hacia su niña.  
¿Qué demonios ha estado apunto de pasar? ¿Es cosa de ella? ¿Él lo habrá sentido también? Dios, han estado tan cerca, un poco más y se habría impulsado a besarle y... y la habría rechazado. Él ama a otra, y esa extraña sensación de atracción no es más que su necesidad de ser amada, de ser ella esa otra que él tanto ama.  
Se sienta en la cama y comienza a amamantar a su pequeña, de espaldas a él.  
Una lágrima cae sobre la mejilla de su niña y ella la limpia con delicadeza, como si sólo quisiera acariciar su rostro. Ese rostro tan parecido a su padre...

Daryl mira su regalo, o lo intenta, porque sus ojos cargados de lágrimas no le dejan ver. Agradece que Carol le esté dando la espalda, no quiere tener que dar explicaciones del porqué de su llanto. Odia tener esos sentimientos, son dolorosos, quiere amarla, cuidar de ella, hacerla reír, besarla todos los días por el resto de su vida y en cambio, debe conformarse con darle un casto e inocente beso sobre la frente.  
Dibuja con la yema de los dedos el contorno de la flor.  
Traga saliva, intentando digerir sus penas.  
- _Nunca te llegué a contar la leyenda de la rosa cherokee_ -dice.

Carol no responde, pero sabe que lo está mirando de soslayo.

Se sienta junto a ella, para observar a su niña comer, mientras cuenta la historia y ambos disfrutan de la compañía y amistad del otro,anhelando tener algo más.

* * *

 **1 mes**

1 mes, su niña ya ha cumplido el primer mes, parece increíble cómo pasa el tiempo.

Hace calor, lo normal durante el mes de julio en Georgia.  
Las aspas del ventilador giran sin cesar agitando las hojas del libro que tiene entre sus manos, y que habla de la depresión posparto.  
En estas semanas su atención ha estado más centrada en animar a Carol que en cuidar de su hija, aunque también es cierto que Sophia pasa la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo y, aparte de ayudar a bañarla y cambiar pañales, poco más tiene que hacer.  
Carol aún no es la que era, cuando llega el lunes a casa ella es un alma en pena que apenas habla, responde con monosílabos y llora por cualquier motivo, él la anima, abraza, le hace sonreír y al día siguiente la encuentra algo más animada, con ganas de hablar y de contarle sus preocupaciones, pero cuando vuelve a verla el lunes siguiente vuelve a ser un fantasma en aquella casa.  
Ojalá pudiera estar con ella todos los días, está seguro de que ya estaría mucho mejor, pero no... durante cinco días ella está a solas con su marido y, no sabe que es lo que pasa ahí pero, es como si Ed le estuviese sorbiendo la vida poco a poco.

- _Pero... él trabaja durante el día, podrías ir a ver a Carol_ -sugiere Tara, que está al tanto de su preocupación.

Daryl niega con la cabeza.  
- _Ella cree que a esa hora trabajo_ -explica. Hace un mes que dejó el trabajo, y aún no le ha dicho nada a Carol, ni lo piensa hacer. Sus fracasos se los guarda para él. A no ser que ella pregunte, no le gusta mentirle.

- _Pues, no sé... ¡Dile que se venga aquí durante el día!_ -exclama Tara sintiendo que acaba de tener la mejor idea de su vida.

- _¿Y yo dónde me meto durante esas horas?_ -pregunta Daryl, recordándole que él vive allí.  
Quizás debería decirle la verdad, que ya no trabaja, que está libre durante el día y puede estar a su lado, ayudándole a cuidar de Sophia y haciendo todo lo posible por volver a verla sonreír, bromear, y charlar animadamente de cualquier tontería. Pero... puede que ella prefiera estar sola, que sólo quede con él esos dos días por compromiso... Aunque en una ocasión le dijo que contaba las horas para volver a verle.  
No sabe que hacer, quiere estar con ellas, pero no quiere agobiarla...

* * *

4 de julio, primera salida de Sophia en sociedad, y de ella también, tras el parto.  
Están en el parque, sentadas junto a una mesa de madera y rodeadas de personas que festejan ese día en familia.  
Es un día caluroso, y la gente se refugio bajo la sombra de los árboles con sus manteles para picnic y comidas varias.  
Sophia está vestida con un fino vestido blanco de tirantes con un estampado de pequeñas flores rojas. La ve tan bonita, está segura de que si Daryl estuviese ahí ya le habría hecho todo un reportaje de fotos para recordar ese día, pero para su desgracia, es su marido quien las acompaña, y ni se ha fijado en la pequeña.

- _¿Qué? ¿No me dices nada? Os he sacado de casa_ -dice Ed, que mira a su alrededor como si buscase a alguien.

- _Gracias_ -susurra ella, con la cabeza agachada, mirando a su niña que comienza a frotar su rostro contra el pecho de su madre buscando su comida.  
En este mes ha aprendido a reconocer sus gestos que indican que tiene hambre: chuparse el puño, moverse inquieta, hacer gestos de succión... y si no se ha percatado de ninguno de ellos, la pequeña recurre al llanto como último recurso, pero eso rara vez pasa, excepto a la noche que es cuando ella baja la guardia. Le está cogiendo el truco a esto de ser madre,

- _¿Qué coño haces?_ -gruñe Ed al verla desabrocharse la camisa.

- _Sophia tiene hambre_ -murmura ella, temiendo una discusión en público. Ni un segundo de paz le deja.

- _¿Y? ¿Vas a sacarte la teta aquí en medio? ¿Qué quieres, que todo el mundo te vea en pelotas?_ -pregunta, visiblemente molesto.

- _No van a ver nada, sólo la cabeza de Sophia_ -lo contradice con voz calmada, ganándose una mirada fulminante.

- _Vete al coche_ -ordena con sequedad dejando las llaves sobre la mesa.

Carol lo mira desconcertada.  
- _No, Sophia se va a asfixiar ahí dentro_ -se niega ella. Están en pleno verano, a 35 a la sombra, y el coche aparcado al sol, ni loca va a arriesgarse a que su niña se deshidrate.

- _Vete al puto coche_ -vuelve a ordenar Ed, con una mirada que le dice que más la vale obedecer.

Agacha la cabeza y vuelve a negar, evitando mirar a su marido.  
Sophia llora, tiene hambre, tiene que darle el pecho, pero le da miedo moverse. Sabe que Ed evitará montar el espectáculo en el exterior, ellos tienen que ser la familia perfecta, pero al llegar a casa...

Siente como él le da una fuerte patada bajo la mesa que va justo a la espinilla.

Hace un gesto de dolor y alza la vista.

- _Como te atrevas a darle el pecho aquí en medio te iras a casa andando_ -la amenaza, volviendo a patearla bajo la mesa.

Sophia llora.  
Carol agarra las llaves del coche con los labios apretados y una mirada cargada de odio que no sabe cómo se ha atrevido a poner.  
Se aleja de allí sintiendo la mirada triunfal de su marido que cree haber ganado, pero no es así, no va a irse al coche, sólo alejarse de allí, sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol y amamantar a su bebé tranquilamente.

Mira a su alrededor, hay tantas familias felices; parejas enamoradas, adolescentes que tontean con el primer amor, padres enseñando a caminar a su bebé, abuelos orgullosos que dan de comer a sus nietos, hermanos jugando... siente tanta envidia... cómo le gustaría pertenecer a algunas de esas familias.  
Otros años se lamentaba de no ser la afortunada madre que acunaba a su bebé en sus brazos, y este año que puede hacerlo hay otra cosa que anhelar... Quizás Ed tenía razón y no agradecía lo que tenía...

- _¿Carol?_ -escucha una dulce y familiar voz.

- _Tara..._ -saluda. Se siente mal por no poder levantarse a saludar, pero ya está cómodamente sentada en el césped y Sophia está tranquila alimentándose. Por suerte para ella Tara se agacha de cuclillas para estar a su altura.

- _Oh, qué bonita está_ -exclama con voz aguda, acariciando los pies desnudos de Sophia que le devuelve la mirada sin soltar el pezón - _¿Has venido con tu marido?_ -pregunta mirando a su alrededor, no queriendo encontrarse con ese imbécil.

Carol asiente, agradece que no esté cerca para verla hablar con otra persona. Tener amigos está prohibido, y se dedicó a recordárselo a base de flagelaciones, palizas y... no quiere ni recordarlo.

- _¡Tara!_ -llama una chica rubia con gafas.

- _Perdona, tengo que irme, mi novia está aquí. Encantada de volver a veros_ -dice mientras se aleja a abrazar, besar a esa chica y desaparecer entre la multitud.

Sonríe, Daryl tiene suerte de tenerla como amiga, es una buena chica, al igual que Glenn y Maggie. Le encantaría poder rodearse de ese tipo de personas, y no de los animales que Ed tiene por amigos.

Mira a Sophia  
- _¿Otra vez?_ -se queja. La mueve un poco para espabilarla, suele quedarse dormida mientras se amamanta y luego a los cinco minutos vuelve a pedir comida porque no terminó de saciarse.  
La quiere con locura, de eso no tiene dudas, pero no lo está pasando como esperaba. Se imaginaba que la maternidad sería algo hermoso, que estaría todo el día sonriente y feliz disfrutando de su niña. Pero no... se pasa el día llorando, por cualquier tontería, apenas duerme, siempre está cansada y sus ganas de sonreír son nulas.  
Se va a dormir a las 22:00 tras darle el pecho a Sophia, y se levanta cada dos por tres por el llanto de ella, la mayoría de las veces es hambre, y Sophia se agarra al pecho, tomándose su tiempo, mientras ella lucha por no quedarse dormida... otras veces sólo quiere estar en brazos, o ha manchado el pañal o... no sabe porqué llora, y eso la desespera, y pone furioso a Ed, que se levanta a insultarla y hace que se altere la pequeña, que llora asustada haciendo que sea mucho más difícil de calmar.  
En la noche duerme tres horas con suerte, y a las 7:00 debe estar en pie para preparar el desayuno de Ed, eso si Sophia no ha demandado atención primero, lo que hace que se gane otro monumental enfado de su marido que la insulta porque, según él, no tiene claras las prioridades.  
El resto del día continúa con la misma rutina: limpia, da el pecho, duerme, da el pecho, cocina, da el pecho, vuelve a dormir, da el pecho... y por medio hay algún cambio de pañal, baño y llanto sin saber por qué, aunque a veces es ella la autora de ese llanto, como ahora, que llora de solo recordar por lo que pasa cada día...

* * *

 _-1/2 taza de leche._

 _-1/2 taza de migas de pan duro._

 _-1 huevo grande._

 _-1 cucharadita de sal._

Va leyendo Daryl, que intenta aprender a cocinar, sin mucho éxito aún.  
Mira sus albóndigas, no se parecen en nada a las de la foto de la receta. Resopla cansado. Jamás se imaginó que cocinar fuese tan complicado. Quiere aprender para ayudar a Carol, que el tiempo que pierde en preparar el amuerzo pueda descansar, pero a este paso Sophia aprenderá a cocinar antes que él.  
 _Smoke on the water_ comienza a sonar en su teléfono, que vibra con potencia sobre la mesa del comedor. Es su tono de llamada, y la pantalla se ilumina con el nombre de Tara.  
Se mira las manos llenas de pan rallado, carne, huevo y a saber qué más.  
Busca un trapo con el que limpiárselas.  
- _Joder_ -se desespera - _a tomar por culo_ -gruñe cogiendo el teléfono con las manos manchadas - _Dime_ -contesta la llamada pegando el teléfono a su oreja para poder escuchar algo más queruidos de fondo, voces, risas...

- _Ey cocinillas, ven al parque anda, que tus chicas están aquí_ -informa sin dar más detalles.

Daryl sonríe, se quita el delantal y... ¿Por qué coño no se le ocurrió limpiarse las manos en él? Es gilipollas. Coge las llaves de la furgo y marcha de casa dejando su fracasada receta sobre la mesa, tiene cosas más importantes en las que ocupar su tiempo.

* * *

No quiere volver junto a Ed, está cómoda ahí, es feliz en su soledad, pero si no vuelve él ira a buscarla al coche, y si no la encuentra allí...  
Sophia ha terminado de comer hace rato, y ahora mira fijamente a su madre esperando a que llegue el sueño. No puede ser más bonita, se parece tanto a su padre...

- _Hey_ -saluda una voz tan familiar como anhelada. Casi no se lo cree, y debe mirarlo dos veces antes de cerciorarse de que es Daryl.  
Piensa en él y de repente aparece, si fuese tan fácil...

Se sienta a su lado, no sin antes mirar a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no hay nadie conocido, y una vez que cree que el ambiente es seguro besa su frente a modo de saludo.  
- _¿Qué hacéis aquí solas?_ -pregunta, pero la última palabra muere en su boca. Su niña tiene un vestido puesto, le dan ganas de comérsela - _Qué guapa está, parece una muñeca_ -susurra, acariciando la tela del vestido hasta parar en los pies desnudos de su niña.

Carol sonríe, sabía que se iba a dar cuenta.  
- _¿La quieres coger?_ -Pregunta con voz suave.

- _Espera_ -dice Daryl que lucha por sacar el teléfono móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón sin levantarse del suelo. Lo desbloquea y entra en la aplicación de la cámara. Tiene que fotografiarla.

Carol se separa un poco de Sophia para que el vestido se vea correctamente y no estropear la foto.

-¿ _Qué haces? Quiero fotografiaros a las dos_ -aclara Daryl haciendo gestos para que vuelva a colocarse como estaba.

- _Daryl, estoy fatal, no..._

- _Mira a la cámara, anda_ -no la deja terminar. Ya sabe lo que va a decirle. Le da igual que esté despeinada, que tenga ojeras, que luzca demacrada y vista su típica ropa talla XL tan espantosa. Él la ve preciosa, como siempre.  
Hace la fotografía y sonríe con el resultado, digna de enmarcar.

- _Ahora sí quiero cogerla_ -dice recogiendo a su niña de los brazos de su madre y colocándola sobre sus piernas recogidas. Ya comienza a sostener la cabeza por sí sola, y eso le da algo más de seguridad a la hora de cogerla.

Sophia se despereza emitiendo uno de sus dulces sonidos y abre los ojos para mirar a la persona que la sostiene. No es mamá.  
- _Hola mi niña_ -la saluda besando su naricilla como de costumbre. Sabe que debería dejar de referirse a ella como "mi niña" pero no lo puede evitar... y por lo pronto Carol no ha puesto problemas, por lo que aprovecha mientras pueda.

Sophia ya pasa más tiempo despierta, e incluso le parece mayor de lo que es cuando se queda mirando fijamente a cualquier punto con sus hermosos ojos.  
Una suave brisa mueve las hojas de los árboles, y un rayo de sol se cuela entre las ramas, posándose sobre el rostro de Sophia haciéndola estornudar.  
- _Salud_ -ríe Daryl, cambiando de ángulo para que su rostro vuelva a estar a la sombra.

Carol sonríe.  
- _¿Sabes? en este mes ha ganado 3cm y 600 gramos_ -le informa, dos días antes estuvo en el pediatra para la revisión del primer mes. Si el parto no se hubiese adelantado ese habría sido aproximadamente el peso y talla que habría ganado Sophia su hubiese nacido cuando le correspondía.

- _Ya estás a 50g de los 3kg, pequeñaja_ -dice Daryl, hablándole directamente a su niña que continúa observándole como si entendiese lo que le dice - _Eso está genial_ -felicita mirando a Carol - _¿Tú cómo estás?_ -pregunta buscando sus ojos. Tan cansados...

Ella dibuja una mueca en un fallido intento de sonrisa y se encoje de hombros. Ese era el resumen de su estado de ánimo.

- _¿Quieres que demos un paseo?_ -pregunta, quizás eso le ayude a despejarse.

Carol lo mira dudando un instante.  
Un paseo... ¿Cuanto tiempo hace que no da un paseo? Suena tan tentador, caminar junto a él, con su pequeña en brazos, en ese hermoso lugar... como la típica familia feliz que tanto ansía.  
Niega con la cabeza.  
- _He venido con Ed_ -susurra volviendo a la realidad.

- _Oh_...-murmura Daryl agachando cabeza. Demasiado bonito para ser verdad ¿Ellas dos solas en el parque? Cómo pudo ser tan idiota... Están ahí para pasar el día en familia, como todo el mundo. Él está fuera de lugar.

- _¿No has venido con tu novia?_ -pregunta Carol, buscando con la mirada a ver si alguna de las hermosas jóvenes que transitan por el lugar es la afortunada mujer que Daryl ama.

- _No, yo... Tara me avisó de que estabais aquí y vine a veros. No sabía que habías venido con tu marido, lo siento_ -confiesa él ¿para qué mentir? Demasiado le cuesta mantener la trola de esa supuesta novia como para inventarse un motivo por el que estar ahí - _¿Dónde está él?_ -pregunta buscando a ese gilipollas. No está cerca, si así fuera ya se habría acercado a insultarle y soltar espumarajos por la boca de sólo verle ahí.

- _Al otro lado del parque, he venido aquí a amamantar a Sophia_ -aclara ella. Daryl la mira interrogante - _él quería que lo hiciera en el coche_ -explica.

Daryl aprieta la mandíbula ¿Ese imbécil pretendía asar a Carol y a Sophia como si de dos pollos se tratasen? ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Porque le daba asco verla amamantar a su bebé? ¿Porque no quería que le viesen un trozo de pecho? Dios, si llega a encontrarlas en el coche, le habría sacado todos los dientes de un puñetazo a ese cerdo.  
- _Hiciste bien_ -le asegura, acariciando su rodilla por encima de ese espantoso pantalón pesquero.

Carol esboza una suave sonrisa sin estar completamente segura. Sabe lo que le espera al volver a casa.  
- _Debería irme ya_ -susurra no queriendo separar a Sophia de su padre.  
Le hace gracia, su niña no ha dejado de mirar a su padre, completamente ensimismada. Le encanta su voz, siempre le gustó desde antes de nacer. Y a ella también, es ronca, masculina, pero sorprendentemente suave cuando habla con ellas.

Daryl asiente, estrecha suavemente a su niña contra su hombro en un dulce abrazo y besa su sien. Le cuesta dejarla ir, odia estar lejos de ellas.

Sophia vuelve a los brazos de su madre, pero no deja de observar a su padre con ojos curiosos.  
- _Os veré pronto_ -susurra besando la mejilla de su niña y la frente de Carol.  
Las observa marchar, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, moviéndose inquieto y sin saber muy bien qué hacer ahora ¿Quedarse ahí esperanzado en que vuelva? ¿Volver a casa a terminar su receta? Patea la tierra nervioso, sólo quiere estar con ellas...

* * *

Carol se acerca al lugar donde se encuentra su mesa de picnic, seguro que Ed la está esperando con "la cara larga" como se suele decir. Le dirá que ha tardado mucho, que ha tenido que comer sin ella como un patético divorciado y que se enterará cuando lleguen a casa. Pero para su suerte o desgracia, Ed ya se ha encontrado con su estúpida pandilla y bromean, charlan a gritos, ríen y aplauden como focas retrasadas sin nada mejor que hacer.  
Un sabor agrio sube su garganta conforme se va acercando al lugar.  
Hacen contacto visual.  
- _Hola cariño, ¿Ya comió Sophia?_ -pregunta cogiendo al bebé en brazos y acunándolo como si de un padre amoroso y preocupado se tratase - _¿Ves como no pasaba nada por meterte en el coche? Mucho mejor, más íntimo.  
_ Carol asiente de forma automática, mirando preocupada a su hija. Ed no la coge en brazos desde que salieron del hospital, y para ella no es más que un extraño que tiene esa molesta voz que tan nerviosa le pone cuando lo escucha gritar.  
Esos salvajes la rodean cuan buitre acechando la carne muerta. Comentan burradas, gritan, ríen, apenas le dedican unos segundos y luego vuelven a su conversación, olvidándose del bebé.

Sophia se agita nerviosa en brazos de aquel hombre que huele a sudor, alcohol, tabaco y está rodeado por todos esos desconocidos. Comienza a hacer pucheros y a emitir breves quejas, hasta que finalmente rompe en llanto.

Ed la mece intentando calmarla sin éxito.  
- _Dásela a tu esposa, anormal, eso es cosa de mujeres_ -recomienda Will - _Cuando el inútil de Daryl nació se pasaba el día llorándo, "cólicos del lactante" o no sé qué mariconada tenía. No dejaba dormir a nadie en casa, así que durante el primer año de vida del mocoso dormí en casa de un amigo y su madre se comió el marrón, que para eso lo parió_ -comenta él, a lo que Ed asiente interesado.

- _Oye, pues voy a tener que hacer eso, Sophia no para de llorar durante la noche y yo necesito descansar para ir a trabajar_ -dice volviendo a dejar a la pequeña en los seguros brazos de su madre.

- _Nosotros tenemos una cama libre, desde que el imbécil de mi hermano se largó a chupar pollas a otra parte..._ -recuerda Merle.

Carol escucha la conversación, y cruza los dedos pidiendo que se vaya, que la deje a solas con su niña durante la noche, total para lo que aporta él...  
Mira a Sophia, la observa tranquila con ojos somnolientos y moviendo los dedos de una mano como si estuviese contando.  
La mece suavemente, queriendo dormirla para poder dejarla en su cochecito, comer algo e ir al baño.

- _Cariño, esta noche me voy a casa de Will a dormir, cógete un taxi para ir a casa_ -informa Ed - _Espero que hayas fumigado la habitación, no quiero pillar las pulgas de tu hijo_ -bromea él, y todos ríen como cerdos antes de marchar a la mesa de al lado a comer las porquerías que han traído.

Carol tiene sentimientos encontrados: quiere saltar, gritar, reír porque esta noche no habrá gritos, y por otro lado su mente trabaja rápido intentando averiguar cómo volver a casa. No tiene dinero para un taxi, él lo sabe, seguramente ese es su castigo por intentar desobedecerle y pretende que vuelva a casa andando.  
Mira a Sophia, tiene los ojos completamente cerrados. La besa posando sus labios sobre su frente y la deja en su carrito, asegurándose de que no le da el sol.  
La mece un poco antes de alejarse de ella.

- _Cariño, saca la comida_ -ordena Ed con su asquerosa falsa amabilidad.

Carol se dirige a la fiambrera y coloca sobre la mesa los sandwiches, empanadilla, patatas fritas, frutos secos, un tupper con fruta... y toda la comida que su marido le pidió que trajese.

- _¿Y la bebida?_ -pregunta Ed que ya se ha acomodado a la mesa y empezado a comer.

Carol coloca un pack con cuatro botellines de cerveza y una botella de agua para ella sobre la mesa y se sienta frente a Ed, manteniendo el carrito de su niña a su lado para vigilarla.

- _Tendrás que irte a casa andando_ -susurra para que sus amigos no lo escuchen.

Carol asiente evitando mirarle.

- _Más te vale estar allí cuando vaya a desayunar_ -amenaza clavando sus fríos ojos en ella.

Vuelve a asentir intentando que no se le agríe la comida.

* * *

Daryl camina despacio pateando una piedra a la que ya le ha cogido cariño.  
Da vueltas por el parque, la localizó unos minutos atrás, estaba tranquilamente almorzando, con su niña al lado y el idiota de Ed frente a ella. Eran una familia, y el corazón se le rompió al no poder ser él el que compartiese ese momento con ellas. Últimamente es lo único que desea: estar con ellas, cuidarlas, abrazarlas...  
Tuvo que alejarse de allí antes de comenzar a llorar como un puto idiota y que ella lo descubriese.

- _¡Daryl!_ -escucha una voz que le llama.

Alza la vista, es Glenn que está con Maggie, Tara, Denise y varias personas más disfrutando del buen día en el parque.  
Camina hacia ellos cuando ve que están haciéndole señales para que se acerque.

- _Hey, ¿Viste a tus chicas?_ -pregunta Tara acercándole un vaso con un refresco de naranja.

- _Sí, pero ella ha venido con su marido, así que_... -se encoge de hombros quitándole importancia.

- _¿Cómo anda tu niña?_ -pregunta Glenn que le ofrece un trozo de empanadilla.

- _Gracias, Sophia está preciosa, ya casi ha llegado a los 3 kilos_ -informa con la boca llena. Lo cierto es que tiene hambre, no ha almorzado, y quizás tampoco lo habría hecho si llega a quedarse en casa, viendo la pinta que tenían esas albóndigas...

- _Tengo ganas de volver a ver a tu bebé_ -comenta Maggie - _¿Y Carol? ¿Qué tal está ella?_ -pregunta interesada, sabe perfectamente la clase de libros que ha estado leyendo estas semanas.

- _No lo sé, ella no me cuenta nada, y la noto apagada, pero no quiero agobiarla_ -dice frotándose el puente de la nariz.

- _Bueno, poco a poco. Los primeros meses son los peores, cuando nació mi sobrina mi hermana se pasó los dos primeros meses sin apenas cogerla en brazos_ -intenta animar Tara.

Daryl asiente, al menos Carol no repudia a Sophia, al contrario, es una madre cariñosa y entregada. Quizás sólo necesite descansar en condiciones para volver a ser la que era.

* * *

Carol está sentada bajo el mismo árbol volviendo a darle el pecho a su bebé antes de marcharse. Ed se ha llevado el coche, seguramente habrá ido a casa a por su uniforme de trabajo y ahora estará en casa de Will durmiendo la mona, o quizás si ha tenido suerte se han estrellado por el camino. Sacude la cabeza para borrar esos monstruosos deseos.

El día ha sido aburrido, Ed no ha hecho más que jugar a las cartas con sus amigotes y no ha vuelto a reencontrarse con Daryl a pesar de haber ido al mismo sitio varias veces para amamantar a Sophia.

Agradece la iluminación de la farola que está junto a su derecha, así puede compartir con su niña miradas mientras se alimenta. Y hablando de alimentarse, ella no ha cenado nada, pero juraría que tiene un par de galletas en el bolso,aunque es más bien el bolso de Sophia porque casi todo lo que hay es para ella: Pañales, toallitas, crema para el culete, suero fisiológico, gasas, plástico cambiador, protector solar, cepillo, muda de ropa... lo único que hay ahí de ella aparte de una cartera y las llaves de casa son discos de lactancia para no manchar el sujetador con la leche y un sujetador extra por si acaso...

Nada, esas galletas debió imaginárselas.

Mira su reloj. Ed ha sido listo, no se ha marchado hasta haberse asegurado de que el último autobús hubiese pasado por la zona. Sabía de sobra que ella no tenía dinero para un taxi hasta casa. Aunque quizás con lo que tiene en la cartera pueda ahorrarse unos cuantos kilómetros.

Sophia se queja reclamando el otro pecho y ella no la hace esperar. Al principio era un poco dolorosa la lactancia, pero sus pezones se han endurecido, y ahora la sensación no es más que un cosquilleo acompañado de adorables sonidos.

- _¿Tienes hambre? Aquí tienes_ -dice una voz que le acerca un plato de plástico con un par de filetes a la plancha, un poco de pan y ensalada tropical.

Alza la vista, es Daryl.

- _Te he cortado los filetes para que puedas comer mientras amamantas a Sophia_ -informa con timidez sentándose junto a ella.

- _¿Daryl?_ -pregunta sin saber más que decir ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba allí?

- _Yo... he venido varias veces, pero no estabas aquí... ahora te he visto aquí y... pensé que tendrías hambre_ -explica él - _aunque quizás has cenado ya..._ -se avergüenza, sintiéndose estúpido.

- _Esto es para mí?_ -pregunta sin poder ocultar su estúpida emoción.

Daryl asiente mordiéndose el pulgar, nervioso.  
- _Si no te gusta puedo hacer un sandwich, como el que te preparé aquella noche en mi casa, sólo que no tengo sandwichera para derretir el queso, pero con este calor..._ -ofrece sintiéndose tímido.

- _No, no... es sólo que... no estoy acostumbrada a que me traten así_ -murmura en un sollozo.

- _¿A que te traten cómo? ¿bien?_ -pregunta ladeando la cabeza intentando entender por enésima vez porqué está casada con un imbécil como Ed.

Carol agacha cabeza y finge mirar a su hija. Sí, eso es exactamente lo que le pasa, no está acostumbrada a ser tratada bien, a que la cuiden y se preocupen por ella sin esperar nada a cambio.  
- _Dijiste que era para ti_ -le recuerda, mirando a Daryl a través de sus pestañas. Él entrecierra los ojos intentando comprender _-Aquella noche en tu habitación, dijiste que el sandwich era para ti, pero que se te había pasado el hambre_ -Añade.

Daryl clava la barbilla en su propio pecho y esconde la mirada entre sus mechones de cabello. No recordaba ese detalle.  
- _Era para ti, siempre fue para ti, dijiste que apenas habías comido_ -murmura con voz suave, mirándola de reojo y sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Sonríe emocionada.  
- _Eres maravilloso, Daryl. Nunca me cansaré de decírtelo_ -le repite por enésima vez. Aún no se cree la atención que recibe por su parte, siendo sólo la madre de su hija. Su novia debe de sentirse en el cielo con tan hermoso hombre.

Daryl sonríe, aunque lo único que desea es preguntarle por qué no le quiere, si tan maravilloso es, porqué prefiere estar con el idiota de su marido y no con él. Pero calla, no quiere crear una tensión innecesaria entre ellos.  
- _Come anda_ -intenta olvidar el tema. Clava un trozo de carne en el tenedor y se lo acerca a la boca.

Carol se echa a reír.  
- _¿Qué haces? puedo comer sola_ -dice divertida, sintiendo el trozo de pollo acariciar sus labios. Ella le lanza una mirada de fingido enfado y acepta el trozo que le ofrece - _No, estate quieto_ -dice con la boca llena al ver como pincha otro trozo.

No lo puede evitar, la ha hecho reír con esa tontería, y si tiene que pasarse semanas dándole de comer para hacerla sonreír así lo hará.

Sophia observa la escena con el pezón de su madre aún en la boca, no entiende lo que pasa, pero son sonidos hermosos que hacen que se relaje.

- _Estoy con Tara y los demás un poco más allá ¿Quieres venir?_ -pregunta entre risas cuando Carol consigue hacerse con el control del tenedor. Y entonces recuerda - _Perdona, olvidé que estás con Ed._

Carol niega con la cabeza y traga antes de hablar.  
- _No, él se fue ya. Va a dormir en tu antigua casa, en la que fue tu habitación, para así poder descansar bien, ya que Sophia lo despierta por las noches_ -informa avergonzándose de su mierda de matrimonio.

Vaya, Ed dormirá en su mugrienta habitación. La verdad es que le pega más esa familia que la que tiene ahora mismo.  
- _¿Y te ha dejado aquí sola?_ -pregunta mirando a su alrededor.

Carol asiente.  
- _No importa, volveré a casa dando un paseo_ -dice restándole importancia, como si no llevase rato torturándose por la caminata que le espera.

Daryl siente su sangre hervir.  
- _¿No te ha dejado el coche? ¿Ni dinero para un taxi?_ -pregunta no queriendo alterarse. Sophia está comiendo, y Carol no es la culpable de eso, aunque si el fuese ella le habría cortado las pelotas a ese cerdo hace mucho.

Carol niega y agacha cabeza mirando como Sophia suelta el pecho sintiéndose saciada.

Daryl aprieta la mandíbula y suelta el aire por la nariz, odia a Ed más que a su propio padre.  
- _Termina de comer anda, yo sostendré a Sophia mientras. Luego, me acompañas con Tara y los demás un momento para que puedan ver como está nuestra hija y te llevaré a casa, ¿De acuerdo?_ -pregunta cogiendo a su niña en brazos que se queja. Es una gruñona, como él.

Carol asiente sonriendo suavemente.  
- _Muchas gracias_ -murmura mirando hacia su plato.

Él no dice nada, está concentrado en mantener a su niña despierta, quiere que Maggie y los demás vean los hermosos ojos que tiene.

* * *

- _Oh, por favor, ¿Y esta muñeca?_ -exclama Maggie tras abrazar a Carol e ignorar a Daryl para arrebatarle a Sophia de sus brazos - _¡Pero qué ojazos tienes tú!  
_ La pequeña se agita nerviosa al escuchar como le hablan poniendo esa voz aguda que tanto le gusta.

Daryl sonríe como el padre orgulloso que es y estrecha a Carol contra él, que por primera vez está tranquila cuando alguien que no es ella o Daryl cogen a Sophia en brazos. Sabe que Maggie tendrá cuidado, al igual que Glenn y los demás.  
Ve a su niña patalear cuando la besan, le hacen pedorretas y le hablan, aún no sonríe, pero sabe que está contenta.

- _Hey, Carol. Ven aquí, que quiero presentarte a los demás_ -dice Tara que la agarra del brazo y la aleja de Daryl.

Ahí se queda él, con las manos vacías pero feliz. Su niña está recibiendo mimos desde todos los ángulos posibles, y Carol charla animadamente con Tara, Denise, Glenn, Rosita, Abraham, Sasha, Tyreese y varias personas más a los que ha conocido hoy pero que le han demostrado más respeto y amabilidad que su padre en 28 años de vida.

Carol se siente bien rodeada de esas personas, son amables. Le preguntan sobre como lleva la maternidad, se preocupan, le dan consejos, le aseguran que es normal por lo que está pasando.  
Saben que habla varios idiomas, y Abraham no para de preguntarle cómo se dice X palabrota en tal idioma. Es simpático, algo bruto y malhablado, pero se le ve buena persona.  
También saben sobre sus habilidades sobre bricolaje, y Sasha le cuenta una anécdota sobre lo "divertido" que fue montar un mueble de Ikea del que acabaron sobrándole piezas.  
Ríe como hacía tiempo que no hacía.  
Están pendiente de ella, de si ha comido, si tiene frío, si necesita sentarse. Tara le ha ofrecido un postre de chocolate negro que un pajarito le ha dicho que le gusta.

- _Hey, ¿nos vamos?_ -pregunta el famoso pajarito que se acerca a ella con su niña en brazos - _Creo que aquí hay alguien que necesita un cambio de pañal_ -informa.

Carol se echa a reír y abre su bolso en busca de lo necesario para cambiar ese pañal. Mejor cambiarla antes de encaminarse a casa.

* * *

- _Esta película es buena_ -comenta Daryl distraído al encontrar la película Tiburón recién empezada.

Están sentados en el sofá del salón. Él sostiene a Sophia con su brazo izquierdo y tiene a Carol sentada a su otro lado.  
Ambas están ya bañadas y listas para irse a dormir, pero antes pasarán tiempo juntos en el sofá como de costumbre.

- _Sí, desde entonces le tengo fobia a bañarme en el mar_ -comenta ella en un bostezo.

Daryl sonríe y pasa el brazo tras su cabeza para acercarla a él hasta que siente como apoya la mejilla sobre su pecho.  
Acaricia su cabello, enredando sus dedos entre sus rizos pelirrojos, olvidándose de la tensa música que anuncia el ataque del depredador.

- _Yo vi esta película por primera vez cuando era un crío de poco más de diez años. La pusieron en el cine de verano y me colé con mi hermano. Se convirtió en mi película favorita, claro que también fue la primera y única vez que vi una película en la gran pantalla, quizás podríamos..._ -la mira, está profundamente dormida sobre su pecho. Una de dos, o él produce cloroformo en vez de sudor o ella está realmente cansada.  
Besa su cabeza con suavidad y ella se acurruca más contra él, ovillándose a su lado. Sonríe, sintiéndose afortunado con sus dos amores entre sus brazos. A su izquierda su preciosa niña, su mayor orgullo, lo único bueno que ha hecho en su vida, y a su derecha la mujer que ha hecho eso posible, y que... se muere por tenerla todos los días a su lado para amarla y cuidarla.  
Las estrecha más contra él y vuelve a centrarse en la película y en los dos hermosos corazones que laten a cada lado de su cuerpo.

* * *

Escucha los fuegos artificiales y siente movimientos sobre su pecho. Mira a su izquierda: Sophia se mueve inquieta buscando su comida de medianoche.  
- _Poco vas a encontrar tú ahí, mi niña_ -murmura con una inevitable sonrisa escapando de sus labios.

Mira a Carol, le da pena despertarla, pero no tiene más remedio.  
- _Hey_ -la llama frotando su espalda, y moviendo el hombro para instarla a levantar la cabeza. Ella se queja en sueños - _Venga dormilona, Sophia tiene hambre_ -susurra besando su cabeza.

Carol murmura algo ininteligible y se frota los ojos despertándose medianamente.  
- _¿Qué hora es?_ -pregunta adormilada.

- _Según Sophia la hora de su segunda cena, para el resto de los mortales las 00:15._

Lo mira sorprendida, ha dormido casi dos horas seguidas, no duerme tanto desde que nació Sophia. Le parece increíble que la pequeña no se haya despertado ni una sola vez entre toma y toma, aunque claro, ha dormido en los brazos de su padre y no en una solitaria cuna. Quizás deba plantearse meterla en su cama, total, duerme sola, aunque duda que pueda conseguir hacer la magia que hace Daryl.

Daryl le entrega a Sophia.  
- _Eres una comilona ¿lo sabes?_ -murmura sonriendo al ver a su niña agitarse nerviosa en los brazos de su madre.  
Marcha a la cocina. Tiene sed, y supone que Carol no le rechazará un vaso de agua y unos trozos de sandía dulce y fresca que tiene en la nevera y que Carol suele tomar mientras amamanta a su bebé.  
Se permite unos segundos para observarlas. Ambas se miran fijamente a los ojos compartiendo ese hermoso momento.  
Sonríe, las ama con locura.

Se acerca a ellas y deja el vaso de agua y el cuenco de cristal con fruta sobre la mesa.  
- _Pensé que te apetecería tomar algo frío_ -dice acercándole un trozo de sandía.

- _Gracias_ -agradece sonriente cogiendo la pieza de fruta que le ofrece.

Se sienta a su lado y Sophia redirige su mirada hacia él sin dejar de succionar y hacer esos adorables sonidos al tragar.  
Coge su móvil, como siempre tiene la necesidad de grabar ese dulce momento. La mayoría de sus vídeos son de ella amamantándose, durmiendo, en la hora del baño, moviéndose nerviosa mientras le hablan... y lo mismo con las fotografías. Le encantaría poder tenerla de fondo de pantalla para verla nada más despertar, ni siquiera se atreve a llevarlas a imprimir. Aunque Maggie quizás pueda hacerle ese favor, podría preguntar. Por lo pronto se conforma con el hermoso regalo que Carol le hizo y que descansa sobre su mesita de noche.

Sophia suelta el pezón y gruñe pidiendo el otro pecho.  
Daryl sonríe al verla patear nerviosa. Adora a su pequeña gruñona.

Carol se apresura en terminar de comerse el trozo de sandía y la pequeña vuelve a quejarse.  
- _Ya voy, ya voy, impaciente, que eres una impaciente_ -Sophia la mira con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca formando una O perfecta, atenta a las palabras de su madre, siempre lo hace cuando escucha a Carol hablar - _Sí, tú, contigo estoy hablando que sólo piensas en comer, comer, y comer_ -añade sonriente en un tono más agudo de lo habitual.

Y Sophia sonríe, es suave, apenas una pequeña mueca, pero ha sonreído.

- _¡Oh Dios! ¿Has visto eso?_ -pregunta Carol que aún no se lo cree y necesita confirmación para asegurarse de que no ha sido cosa suya.

- _Mejor, lo he tu sonrisa_ -susurra tan emocionado como ella.

Esa ha sido la primera sonrisa social de su niña, la ha visto sonreír mientras duerme, pero nunca ha sonreído a otra persona antes, y esa preciosa curva en sus labios tenía que estar dirigida a su madre, porque nadie se merece más esa sonrisa que ella.

- _¿Me has sonreído? ¿Has sonreído a mamá?_ -pregunta intentando conseguir el mismo resultado, pero ella se queja recordándole que aún no ha terminado de comer - _Vale, vale, ya voy, glotona_ -dice sin poder borrar su sonrisa.

Daryl las observa maravillado. Carol está sonriendo ampliamente, y ya ha dejado de contar los minutos que lleva esa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Está preciosa, como si hubiese recuperado una luz que perdió semanas atrás.

Siente que algo ha cambiado para bien, y todo se lo debe a esa inocente sonrisa.

* * *

 **Hola, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :)**

 **Mientras estaba escribiendo el capítulo me di cuenta de que fue el día del padre en EEUU, por lo que me pareció el momento ideal para traer de vuelta la rosa cherokee y los sentimientos de ambos.**

 **No tengo muchos conocimientos de cómo es la fiesta del 4 de julio más allá de lo poco que he leído y lo que muestran las películas, por lo que la he comentado un poco por encima. Mi principal interés era mostrar la diferencia entre las amistades de Ed y de Daryl.**

 **Carol como podéis ver está un poco más rebelde, aún le falta para plantar realmente cara, pero va encaminándose hacia ese momento, aparte de estar más animada al descubrir un ambiente tan sano de amistades donde se siente integrada y por esa primera sonrisa que le ha dedicado su niña.**

 **A Ackerman que comentó que le estaba cogiendo manía a Carol por su pasividad ante el maltrato, quería decirte que te entiendo, he trabajado con mujeres víctimas de violencia de género, y he escuchado muchas veces eso de "¿Cómo pueden dejarse maltratar?" e incluso ellas mismas han llegado a decir que se odiaban por no haber hecho nada antes. Pero tienes que entender que Carol está totalmente desamparada (no tiene familia, amigos, trabajo y la mitad de los policías son amigos de Ed) Entonces ¿Qué hacer? Teme denunciar, y que no le hagan caso, ganándose más odio por parte de su marido.**

 **No quiere contarle nada a Daryl porque sabe cómo reaccionará y no quiere que se busque más problemas con la ley. Y tampoco puede marcharse de allí porque no tiene absolutamente nada. Carol sufre los 5 tipos de maltrato (Físico, psíquico, social, económico y sexual)**

 **Ella ahora va teniendo gente en la que confiar y apoyarse.** **Está despertando por el bien de Sophia, pero no es algo de un día para otro, son pequeños pasos que le hacen ir viendo la luz al final del túnel y conseguir salir de allí.**

 **Pero si os sentís incómodas leyendo las partes de maltrato dejaré un aviso en el momento en el que empieza y termina para ahorraros el mal trago ;)**

 **He añadido algunos personajes más de TWD, ha sido un poco por encima, pero en los próximos capítulos veréis más interacciones.**

 **A Michonne aún no la he añadido porque le tengo un papel más importante reservado.**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias por leer y dejar vuestros comentarios :)**


	17. Amigos

**17\. Amigos**

 **Mes y medio**

Parece increíble todo lo que Sophia ha avanzado en estas dos últimas semanas. Está cada vez más espabilada, aguanta más tiempo despierta y esas pequeñas sonrisas que antes sólo iban dirigidas a su madre ahora se las dedica también a él.

-¿ _Cómo has podido convertir en esta asquerosidad la leche de mamá?_ -pregunta Daryl que intenta cambiarle el pañal sucio que emana un asqueroso olor que le hace dudar si esa plasta es de ella o no.  
Sophia lo mira un instante, como si analizase sus palabras y finalmente sonríe. Esa es su hermosa respuesta para todo lo que le dicen.  
Está muy participativa, pendiente de todos los gestos que le hacen, los sonidos que escucha, las voces que le hablan, las imágenes que ve... y responde a su manera, con balbuceos, gruñidos, sonrisas...  
A Daryl se le cae la baba de sólo verla, maravillándose con cualquier pequeño gesto, sonido o movimiento que hace.

Le tranquiliza saber que a pesar de haber nacido antes de tiempo su desarrollo va a la par que el del resto de niños de su edad, tal y como dicen los libro, e incluso cree que está más avanzada que otros bebés...

Ama estar con Carol y ella, y últimamente disfruta enormemente con el momento de "llegar a casa" ya que, en cuanto entra por la puerta, su niña lo recibe moviéndose nerviosa en su cuna o en los brazos de su madre, emitiendo sonidos como si quisiera hablarle y sonriendo esperando a que la coja. Le gusta saber que se alegra de verle tanto como él de volver a estar con ella.

Carol está más animada, y eso es todo un alivio para él, comenzaba a preocuparse, y a temer que no volviese a ser la misma.  
No sabe si darle las gracias a que Ed pase menos tiempo a su lado, a que duerme con su bebé en la misma cama y desde entonces Sophia se haya despertado menos durante la noche, a que ella se saque la leche para las tomas nocturnas y así Sophia tarde menos en comer... o quizás una mezcla de todo ello. Y también tiene que añadir que en estos últimos días la pequeña glotona ha pasado de pedir su toma cada dos horas a pedirla cada tres e incluso cuatro. Por lo que Carol está más descansada y los llantos por cualquier motivo insignificante han desaparecido.

- _¿Todavía la tienes con el culo al aire?_ -pregunta Carol entre risas cuando lo ve luchar por intentar ponerle el pañal limpio.

Ahí está, su hermosa risa.  
- _Si es que no se está quieta_ -se queja él luchando por mantener las dos piernas de su niña en alto.  
Sophia gruñe en respuesta y Daryl le sonríe. Sabe lo que le ocurre: odia estar tumbada. Le gusta que la tengan sentada en el regazo, para ella poder controlarlo todo e interrumpir la conversación que tengan si ella no es el centro de atención.

Aún no sostiene la cabeza del todo, pero cada día tiene un pequeño avance. Suelen dejarla un ratito en el suelo, sobre su manta de actividades, boca abajo para que fortalezca los músculos del cuello. Al principio no le gustaba, pero ahora es uno de sus momentos favoritos desde que Carol se tumbó a su lado y le estuvo hablando, sujetando el peluche que Daryl le regaló y poniendo voces, como si fuese el conejito el que habla y al que Carol ha llamado Pookie. No sabe por qué.  
Tiene varios vídeos grabados de los monólogos que Carol se marca con el peluche por tal de distraer a Sophia, que se emociona en cuanto ve a Pookie.

- _Ya está mi niña limpia_ -dice levantándola una vez que le ha colocado el pañal y abrochado el body.  
Sophia sonríe anticipándose al beso en la punta de la nariz que su padre tiene por costumbre darle.  
La besa. Siempre tiene la nariz fría, como su madre. Ella pestañea varias veces rápido y lo mira sonriente. Cuanto desea que esa sonrisa no se borre nunca de su dulce rostro.

Carol mira su reloj.  
- _No está mal, siete minutos, aunque yo no habría tardado ni dos_ -bromea ella marchándose de la habitación.

Daryl se echa a reír, disfruta de verla bromear y, al igual que con Sophia, espera que su sonrisa y humor sean permanentes.

Carol baja a la cocina.  
Está feliz, al fin siente que está disfrutando de ser madre.  
Ed apenas pasa por casa; llega a las 7:30 para desayunar, se va a trabajar, vuelve a las 19:00, se ducha, le grita algún insulto gratuito, y se va a casa de Will.

Está todo el día a solas con su niña, mientras Daryl trabaja. Van de paseo, juega con ella, la mima, alimenta, la duerme, comparten risas... y ella va haciéndose a los ritmos de su niña; duerme mientras ella duerme, disfruta del momento de la lactancia, y hace las tareas de casa con Sophia metida en el fular, pegada a su pecho. Pero lo mejor es la tarde-noche, cuando llega Daryl, siempre puntual, y si se retrasa un poco Sophia empieza a impacientarse, y a quejarse, echándolo en falta. Ama a su padre, y ella ama verlos juntos.

Exceptuando los días que Ed tiene libre y le recuerda quien manda en casa, ella está feliz.

- _¿Nos vamos ya?_ -pregunta Daryl con Sophia en brazos y el bolso con todo lo necesario para el cuidado del bebé. Se van a casa de Tara, a su casa. Maggie, Glenn, Denise, Sasha y todos los demás estarán allí para pasar la tarde, y viendo lo feliz que estuvo Carol aquel día en el parque le pareció buena idea llevarla allí. No la ha visto con otras personas más allá de los amigos de Ed, si a esos seres los podía llamar personas.

- _Sí, espera_ -pide Carol que se apresura en guardar la última tanda de galletas en el tupper.  
Está un poco nerviosa, como un niño en su primer día de colegio.  
Quiere caer bien, y a la vez le da miedo tener amistades, ya que a más amigos más gente a la que explicar porqué tiene los ojos llorosos, o hace muecas de dolor al sentarse. Ha pasado tantos años aislada de todo el mundo que ahora teme que se percaten de su situación matrimonial nada más verla entrar por la puerta.

"¿Qué saben de mí?" Esa fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de sus labios cuando Daryl le preguntó si le gustaría volver a quedar con todos ellos en casa de Tara.  
Saben lo básico: Que ella está casada pero tiene una hija en común con Daryl, pero Ed no está al tanto de ello.

No sabe cómo sentirse, suena tan mal... una mujer que engaña a su marido y tiene una hija con el amante haciendo creer a su esposo que es suya...

Según Tara no dirán nada, pero no sabe si fiarse. Las piernas le tiemblan de sólo pensar en la reacción de Ed si se entera.  
Siente que este secreto se le está yendo de las manos.  
Primero las enfermeras y la ginecóloga y ahora ellos... en unos meses puede que lo sepa toda Georgia menos Ed.

* * *

- _¿Pero quien eres tú? ¿A quien has salido tan guapa? -_ pregunta Maggie con voz infantil sosteniendo a Sophia en brazos.

La están volviendo loca, y eso le encanta. Pasa de unos brazos a otros, le dicen tonterías en el tono adecuado y ella ríe y responde a su manera.

Carol sonríe, le gusta ver que su niña es sociable, a los amigos de Ed no los soporta, parece que sabe en quienes puede confiar y quienes no. Es más lista que ella.

- _Carol estas galletas están deliciosas -_ dice Glenn con la boca llena - _Daryl nos dijo que cocinabas bien, pero esto... Dios -_ gime exageradamente.

Carol agacha la cabeza tímida, no está acostumbrada a los halagos. Le sorprende todo lo que saben de ella. Le habría gustado estar presente en el momento en el que Daryl contó que cocina bien, que sabe idiomas, que adora el chocolate... Se pregunta cómo salió el tema.

- _Sí, deberías enseñar a Daryl, que lleva un mes intentando aprender a cocinar sin éxito alguno -_ ríe Tara robando una galleta de manos del aludido que la mira con odio.

- _No sabía que estabas interesado en cocinar_ -le susurra Carol que se ha percatado de las distintas tonalidades de rojo que ha ido obteniendo el rostro de él desde que Tara habló.

Se encoge de hombros, no sabe que contestar, y agradece que Sophia haya vuelto a los brazos de su madre, distraiéndola así de lo que estaban hablando.

Sophia mira a Carol con ojos enamorados, esperando a que le diga algo.  
- _¿Qué te pasa a ti hoy, eh? Que te gusta mucho ser el centro de atención y que estén pendientes de ti nada más ¿Verdad? Qué eres muy sinvergüenza tú_ -dice con esa voz aguda que coloca la más amplia de las sonrisas en el rostro de Sophia.

Adora verlas felices. Ver a Carol hablar con otras personas, reír, bromear, dar su opinión... nunca la ha visto hacer eso con Negan, Spencer, Merle e incluso su marido... aunque ¿Qué conversación iban a tener esa panda de idiotas?  
La ve guapísima con esa enorme sonrisa haciendo más hermoso su pálido rostro.

- _Se te cae la baba, y no es por tu hija_ -dice la voz de su conciencia, también llamada Tara, a escasos centímetros de su oído.

- _Puf -_ bufa Daryl intentando negar lo innegable.  
No se le estaba cayendo la baba, se le cae el alma de sólo pensar que ella está con otro.  
Ojalá pudiese volver al pasado, pero no para no conocerla, sino para llegar antes que Ed y... ¿Y qué? ¿Hacer que se enamore de él? ¿De un Dixon? Es tan inteligente y hermosa que podría estar con cualquiera ¿Por qué iba a elegir a un pulgoso como él más allá que para obtener espermatozoides saludables?  
Sacude la cabeza. Son amigos, sólo eso, y por el bien de Sophia debe de dejar de lado esa amarga sensación que tiene por haber sido utilizado.

* * *

- _¿Qué tal te ha ido en el ginecólogo?_ -pregunta Daryl, recordando que hoy tenía revisión ginecológica. ¿Quién le iba a decir que iba a estar haciendo ese tipo de preguntas?

- _Bien, está todo bien, me ha dicho que ya puedo tener relaciones sexuales_ -responde distraída, asegurándose de que el agua está a la temperatura adecuada para bañar a Sophia.

Daryl se congela. "Relaciones sexuales" le duele sólo de imaginarse a ese asqueroso ser gordo y sudoroso sobre su hermoso cuerpo, acariciando su piel pálida, saboreando sus dulces labios, disfrutando de su calor... Joder, hace ya casi un año de su último encuentro sexual con ella, bueno con ella o con cualquier otra. Se siente como un puto cura en celibato: no bebe alcohol, no fuma, no folla... Podría intentar salir con una mujer, empezar algo, o ir a un club de carretera si quisiera, pero ese es el problema: no quiere, la quiere a ella y sólo a ella, desde esa noche, en ese asqueroso antro...

- _¿La bañas tú o yo?_ -pregunta por segunda vez Carol, a un Daryl que lleva cinco minutos mirando a la nada.

- _¿Qué? ah ya, sí, la baño yo_ -tartamudea en respuesta, cogiendo a su niña desnuda y metiéndola despacio en el agua.  
Ella se agita emocionada cuando sus dedos de los pies se sumergen en el agua. Le encanta la hora del baño.

Carol recuerda las palabras de la ginecóloga "Ya puedes tener relaciones sexuales" como si Ed necesitase la autorización de un médico para disponer del cuerpo de su mujer.  
Últimamente Ed utiliza el sexo como castigo, aunque para ella siempre ha sido eso, pero ahora está siendo más brusco de lo habitual, embiste con violencia, muerde, araña, aprieta hasta el dolor, y la humilla insultando su cuerpo, que no es el mismo tras el parto. Aún no ha recuperado del todo su figura, y las estrías han decidido quedarse ahí para siempre.  
La hace llorar y cuanto más dolor le infringe a ella, más se excita él.

Sonríe amargamente. La última vez que hizo el amor, ni siquiera fue con su marido.

Mira a Daryl, tan concentrado en bañar a su niña, deslizando con delicadeza la esponja por su cuerpecito, haciendo la presión necesaria, teniendo cuidado de que no le entre jabón en los ojos y sonriendo a Sophia con amor.  
¿Por qué no lo conoció antes? ¿Por qué su apellido no puede ser Dixon? Sería todo tan distinto... en esa casa se respiraría amor, tendrían unos amigos maravillosos, trabajaría en lo que le gusta, dormiría al lado de un maravilloso hombre que besaría cada rincón de su cuerpo haciendo que se sintiera hermosa y amada, despertando el placer en ella, un placer que yace dormido desde el último día que él la tocó.

Sabe que eso no pasará más, y que si no fuera por Sophia ellos no habrían vuelto a verse.  
Él ama a otra mujer, una afortunada mujer. Y por el bien de Sophia son amigos, porque entre ellos jamás podrá haber algo más. No mientras Ed viva.

Con la de buenos policías que mueren en acto de servicio y él que más corrupto no puede ser...  
Sacude la cabeza, odia pensar esas barbaridades.

* * *

 **2 meses**

Abraham sostiene a Sophia y la mira fijamente con expresión seria.

- _Para ya, la vas a asustar_ -le regaña Sasha.

Sophia lo mira sin pestañear, con la boca entreabierta, analizando la mirada de ese enorme hombre.  
Decide sonreír.

- _A esta renacuaja no hay quien la asuste -_ ríe él, volviendo a dejar a Sophia en brazos de su madre. Es la hora de la comida.

Carol mira a Sophia. Sí hay quien la asuste, ese hombre que vive con ellas, que grita tanto y que por desgracia algún día llamará Papá.  
Procura mantenerla alejada de él, y mientras esté tranquilo todo va bien, hasta que Ed se altera. Basta cualquier nimiedad para que pase de 0 a 100. Si él tiene ganas de discutir siempre encuentra motivo. Eso lo sabe ella bien.  
Grita, la insulta, golpea, y Carol procura mantenerse en silencio por el bien de su niña, a la que acude a consolar en cuanto puede escapar de Ed... A veces ese rato es eterno.

Sophia sigue progresando, Carol la sienta en su hamaca mientras hace las tareas de la casa, y ella se dedica a balbucear y tener conversaciones con ella misma que nadie más entiende. Le encanta escucharse hablar, y a veces sus balbuceos van acompañados de algún que otro gritito agudo para llamar la atención de mamá.

También se ríe sola, no sabe por qué, que es lo que escucha o ve que le hace tanta gracia, pero cuando más silenciosa está la casa más ríe ella.  
Algo que le encanta es el momento en el que ella tiene que comer y siente a Sophia en su hamaca, justo en frente de ella. Siente como la observa todo el tiempo mientras come, y en el segundo en el que hacen contacto visual ella comienza a hablarle en su idioma. Es una ricura.

Daryl sale del baño, y va al salón. Observa un instante: son tan distintas estas reuniones de amigos, comparadas con las que está acostumbrados, llenas de alcohol, ruido, y todo tipo de vicios.  
Ni loco llevaría a Sophia a ese sitio, pero en cambio aquí... Carol la amamanta tranquilamente, nadie comenta nada obsceno, las conversaciones son tranquilas, no hay gritos, ni peleas, nadie fuma delante de su bebé, y Sophia está encantada con todos y cada uno de ellos, le encanta pasar de unos brazos a otros, que le hablen y jueguen con ella. Es un buen ambiente.

* * *

Carol llega a casa tras hacer la compra, son ya las siete de la tarde, pero no ha podido ir antes.  
Todo lo que lleva es para Ed y Sophia.  
Su marido siempre le da el dinero, junto con la lista de lo que él quiere, lo primero debe ser lo de él, y con lo que sobre tiene que comprar lo que ella vea necesario para la casa, pero esta vez la lista de Ed era demasiado larga, y con lo que sobraba no le daba para comprar lo que necesitaba Sophia, por lo que ha tenido que eliminar cosas.  
Sabe lo que le espera en cuanto entre por la puerta, y eso hace sus piernas débiles.

 _-Hola, buenos días_ -saluda una desconocida voz de mujer que se acerca por detrás.

Carol se gira sobresaltada. Es raro que la gente le salude.

- _Lo siento, sólo quería presentarme, soy Michonne, su nueva vecina_ -se presenta sonriendo ampliamente, mostrando una fila de dientes blancos y perfectos que resaltan sobre su tez oscura.

- _Ca... Carol, encantada_ -tartamudea ella, algo turbada aún. Vecina nueva... de su edad más o menos, parece agradable, sería fantástico si no fuera porque quiere tenerla lo más alejada posible de su casa.

- _¿Y esta preciosidad?_ -pregunta al ver a Sophia en su carrito. Se agacha para estar a su altura. La pequeña la mira con seriedad, es una cara nueva, nunca ha visto antes a esa mujer - _Hola ¿Cómo te llamas tú?_ -pregunta con voz aguada haciendo a Sophia reír. Ya se la ha ganado.

- _Ella... se llama Sophia_ -responde Carol, sin saber cómo manejar esa situación. Es simpática, no quiere ser borde para espantarla, no se merece eso, pero tampoco quiere ser agradable para darle pie a visitarla.

Michonne hace varias morisquetas a Sophia antes de volver a centrar su atención en Carol.  
 _-Es muy guapa. Bueno, yo... tengo que seguir desempaquetando cosas._ _Encantada de conocerte, Carol. Vivo aquí mismo_ -dice señalando hacia la casa de la izquierda -si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar a mi puerta -añade alejándose de allí.

Carol la ve marchar, y se queda ahí parada pensando en sus palabras.  
Si necesita algo...  
Que la saque de allí.

Abre la puerta lentamente, y deja el carrito de Sophia en el recibidor para seguir descargando bolsas del coche. Son varios viajes los que tiene que dar, pero Ed no se digna a levantarse del sofá.  
Sabe que está en casa, toda la estancia huele a tabaco, y puede escuchar el televisor encendido.

- _Cámbiate de ropa, nos vamos_ -dice sin más, al bajar las escaleras.

- _¿A dónde?_ -pregunta, no entiende nada.

- _Al velatorio, Will ha muerto. Tienes diez minutos_ -responde, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá para ver la tele y beber cerveza mientras espera.

Carol se congela ¿Al velatorio de Will? ¿Will Dixon? Dios, sabe que no era un buen hombre, pero no deja de ser el padre de Daryl, y puede que lo esté pasando mal. Recuerda el dolor que sintió cuando le dijeron que su padre había muerto.

* * *

El tanatorio está lleno de gente, con la mayoría nunca ha entablado conversación, pero le suena sus caras, ha coincidido alguna que otra vez en barbacoas, cumpleaños y demás, donde ella sólo ha sido una sombra que acompañaba a su marido. Como ahora.  
Odia ese lugar, le hace sentirse mal, le entristece. como si las pareces de la estancia hubiesen recogido todos y cada uno de los llantos de los que ha sido testigo a lo largo de sus años y los arrojase contra ella.  
Odia estar ahí, y más aún si tiene que estar con su niña, que por lo pronto sólo duerme.

- _Merle, lo siento mucho tío_ -da el pésame Ed, dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro.

Carol le da dos besos acompañados de un lo siento. Se le ve afectado, como cualquier hijo, casi que le parece inofensivo y todo.

Busca a Daryl, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, intentando localizar su rostro entre tanta gente.  
Y lo hace. Está en una esquina, cabizbajo, mirándose los pies, siendo ignorado por todos, como si aquel muerto no tuviese nada que ver con él. Es sólo una sombra, al igual que ella.

Decide acercarse, necesita consolarlo, aunque sea con la misma frialdad que con Merle, pero Ed la detiene con brusquedad.  
- _¿A dónde vas?_ -gruñe en su oído de forma amenazante.

 _-A... a darle el pésame a Daryl, es su hijo también_ -responde ella, aunque sabe que le da igual a dónde vaya, sólo quiere retenerla a su lado.

- _A ese ni te acerques, ya viste lo que pasó el año pasado en la barbacoa._

Carol mira a su niña, oh sí, sabe perfectamente lo que pasó el año pasado. Ese malvado hombre le hizo el amor, y fruto de aquel encuentro nació la preciosidad que tiene entre sus brazos.

- _Siéntate ahí y no te muevas_ -ordena Ed, arrastrándola hasta un sofá.

Bueno, al menos ahí no podrán emborracharse, hablar a gritos, poner música o contratar los servicios de una prostituta.  
Sólo hablará con sus amigos un par de horas y luego de vuelta a casa.  
Vuelve a buscar a Daryl, quiere decirle que lo siente, pero no puede acercarse.

* * *

Su padre ha muerto. No sabe cómo sentirse. No le da lástima, pero tampoco siente la alegría que él imaginaba que le daría.

Hace unas horas recibió una llamada de Dale. Se asustó, pensó que su hermano había hecho de las suyas a pesar de que él ya no trabajaba ahí. Pero no, llamaba para darle el pésame, se enteró por él de que su padre había muerto.  
Por lo visto se fue a dormir y no despertó. El muy imbécil tomó alcohol, viagra, se folló a la prostituta de turno y se fue a dormir no sin antes tomar unos barbitúricos para coger el sueño. Una mezcla explosiva. Murió como vivió: siendo un cerdo, putero, borracho y gilipollas.

Nadie se acerca a darle el pésame, él es la oveja negra de la familia, pero casi que lo prefiere. No soportaría que lo intentasen besar y/o abrazar, y menos esa panda de idiotas.

Alza la vista, y la ve, ella está ahí, con su niña en brazos, sentada en un sofá, mirando... mirando hacia él.  
El corazón se le paraliza, es un ángel en medio del infierno. Ella le sonríe un lo siento y él asiente un gracias.  
No sabe qué hacer, quiere acercarse a ella, estar a su lado, tomar a su niña en brazos, abrazarla... pero Ed está demasiado cerca, y completamente sobrio, por lo que no tienes más remedio que limitarse a mirarla y comunicarse con la mirada.  
Ella no debería estar ahí, y su hija menos. Sabe de sobra la clase de gente con la que se ha codeado su padre a lo largo de su vida. No son de fiar.

- _Tenía que palmarla el viejo para que te dignases a acercarte a tu familia ¿Verdad?_ -escupe Merle juste detrás de él, no lo ha oído llegar.

Daryl lo ignora, tiene cosas mejores de las que preocuparse. No quiere perderlas de vista.

- _¿Dónde coño te has metido todo este tiempo, eh? Te vas de casa, dejas el trabajo y desapareces del mapa ¿En qué coño estás desperdiciando la vida?_

- _Déjame en paz Merle, este no es sitio para discutir_ -gruñe él, cruzándose de brazos, dándole la espalda y volviendo a centrar su atención en ese sofá, disimulando su verdadero interés.

- _No vas a ver ni un puto duro de nuestro padre, ¡Y la casa me la quedo yo!_ -ladra antes de alejarse de él.

Puf, no quiere ni un puto centavo de su padre, y menos aún esa pocilga cargada de malos recuerdos. Prefiere vivir bajo un puente antes que volver a poner un pie ahí.  
Demasiado malos recuerdos tiene de ese sitio, aunque su padre haya muerto sabe que su fantasma seguirá persiguiéndole por cada rincón de la casa, recordándole el desecho social que es.

Se tensa, Negan se está acercando a Carol, con ese aire chulesco tan natural en él.

* * *

- _¿Un café?_ -le pregunta alguien.  
Carol alza la vista, es Negan, que agita un vaso de plástico sobre su rostro.

- _No, gracias_ -responde, turbada ante tan sospechosa amabilidad.  
Mira a su niña, continúa durmiendo, y espera que así siga hasta llegar a casa. No quiere tener que esconderse en el baño para darle el pecho.  
Un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal cuando siente como Negan se sienta a su lado muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

- _¿Seguro que no quieres café? es café solo, no me gusta mucho, pero se acabó la leche de la máquina. Quizás tú..._ -arrastra las palabras, mirando hacia los hinchados pechos de Carol, preparados y llenos para amamantar a su bebé.  
Arrastra los dedos por el tirante de la camisa.

- _Si quieres leche me puedo correr en tu puto caf_ é -gruñe Daryl desde el respaldo del sofá.

 _-¡Wow! ¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! Te hacía muerto de sobredosis en alguna esquina ¿Has vuelto a las andadas?_ -pregunta con esa odiosa sonrisa suya, mostrando esos dientes que lo único que le hace desear es arrancárselos de un puñetazo y tenga que ir a México a recogerlos uno a uno.

Daryl mira a Carol, no quería que se enterase de esa parte de su pasado, sólo quiere enterrarlo, pero ella no está mirándole, finge no formar parte de aquella discusión, y no sabe cómo sentirse ¿Finge no conocerlo por seguridad, por que le da vergüenza que la relacionen con él o porque no soporta la idea de que él fuese toxicómano?

- _¡Deja de perder el tiempo con ese, a saber dónde ha estado!_ -grita Ed a Negan, encaminándose hacia su esposa _-Cariño, voy a tomar algo con Merle y los demás para animarlo, os veo luego en casa_ -informa Ed, dándole las llaves del coche, besando sus labios y luego la frente de Sophia.

Daryl quiere vomitar, no sólo tiene que aguantar ver como la besa a ella, sino a su niña también, Aprieta los puños y respira intentando calmarse. Le duele. Ha visto a Glenn y Abraham mimar a Sophia y le ha dado igual, pero esto... no puede soportarlo, odia a ese hombre, y lo quiero lo más lejos posible de Carol y Sophia, pero... ¿Qué puede hacer? a ojos de todo el mundo Ed es su padre, y él no tiene más remedio que hacer como si ese bebé no significase nada para él, aunque sea lo más valioso que la vida le ha dado.

Ed y los demás se marchan, dejando el tanatorio medio vacío, y el cuerpo de Will ahí presente. Daryl sale de sus pensamientos cuando Carol pasa por su lado, rozando su hombro con el de él, no sabe si por accidente o es una invitación para que la siga.

* * *

Carol mete a Sophia en el coche, abrochándole el cinturón de su silla. Se acaba de despertar.  
- _Hola mi comilona, ahora tendrás que esperar a llegar a casa_ -le dice sonriente, a lo que Sophia gruñe como si la hubiese entendido perfectamente. Odia que le hagan esperar para la comida.

- _Hey_ -saluda Daryl, sobresaltando a Carol que se golpea la cabeza con el techo del coche debido al respingo que da.

- _¡Auch!_ -se queja ella, no ha sido nada, pero Daryl no tarda en rodearla con sus brazos y frotar suavemente la zona dolorida con sus dedos.

 _-Lo siento, no quería asustarte_ -susurra, besando su sien y sin dejar de abrazarla _-¿Estás bien?_ -pregunta apartándose de ella, lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos.

- _Sí, he tenido golpes peores_ -dice con una suave sonrisa - _Daryl, yo... siento mucho lo de tu padre ¿Cómo estás?_ -dice buscando su mirada.

Se encoje de hombros.  
- _Pensarás que soy un monstruo, pero su muerte no me afecta, no fue un buen padre_ -confiesa temiendo su desaprobación, pero su dulce sonrisa sigue en su lugar.

- _No eres ningún monstruo, eres el mejor hombre que había en esa sala_ -señala hacia el interior del tanatorio con la barbilla - _eres muy distinto a ellos_ -añade.

Daryl muestra una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.  
"El mejor hombre de todos" supone que su marido está excluido de esa lista.  
- _Sí, siempre me han dicho que no me parezco en nada a mi padre, a veces me gusta pensar que no soy realmente un Dixon, que mi madre tuvo una aventura con otro hombre, lo vería posible si no fuera porque con un hombre como mi padre..._ -sacude la cabeza - _no se atrevía ni a salir de casa. Es una idea algo descabellada_ -niega cabizbajo.

- _No tan descabellada_ -murmura Carol para sí, mirando de reojo a Sophia.

Daryl cambia el peso del cuerpo nervioso.  
- _Oye, siento mucho lo que has oído ahí dentro_ -se disculpa, pero Carol no comprende _-Lo que le dije a Negan, fue vulgar_ -aclara.

-Ah, no te disculpes, estuvo bien, le hablaste en su idioma -le quita importancia ella. No le dolió escucharlo hablar así - _Gracias por defenderme_ -le agradece mirándole a través de sus pestañas.  
Con todas las personas que había en el lugar y él fue el único que se percató de la incómoda situación que estaba viviendo.

Daryl asiente mordiéndose el labio, hay algo más de lo que quiere hablar, pero no sabe cómo tratar el tema.  
- _Lo que... lo que dijo Negan sobre mí..._

- _Daryl..._ -interrumpe ella, entrelazando sus manos con las de él. La única parte de su cuerpo que le deja tocar _-Lo que hicieras en el pasado no me importa, sé que no volverás atrás, que no harás nada que pueda hacerle daño a nuestra hija_ -intenta tranquilizarlo, acariciando el dorso de su mano con su pulgar. Ya había oído rumores sobre su tonteo con las drogas en su adolescencia, pero sabe que ahora es un hombre sano que ni siquiera fuma - _confío en ti_ -añade con esa dulce sonrisa que hace que Daryl se derrita.

Él sonríe, y eleva sus manos, aún entrelazadas con las de ellas para llevarlas hacia su rostro y darles un dulce beso en sus nudillos, sintiendo como esa maldita alianza quema sus labios.

Sophia se queja.

- _Tiene hambre_ -sonríe Carol.

Daryl asiente.  
- _Déjame despedirme de ella antes_ -pide, y sin esperar permiso de Carol, introduce medio cuerpo dentro del coche para ver a su niña, que no está de humor para mimos, se pone de muy mal genio cuando quiere comer.  
- _Hasta el lunes, gruñona_ -dice besando la punta de su nariz.

Vuelve a mirar a Carol, tiene un brillo especial bajo la luz de la luna, como la noche que se conocieron, o como la noche que engendraron a Sophia. Tan hermosa...  
Besa su frente.  
- _Os veré el lunes_ -le recuerda antes de dejarla marchar, vigilando el recorrido que hace, hasta que el viejo jeep llega a un cruce y la pierde de vista.

Debe volver dentro, a seguir velando a su padre. Él, la oveja negra, ese hijo al que tanto humilló, insultó e infravaloró es el que lo acompañará toda la noche mientras su adorado primogénito se emborracha con sus amigos.

* * *

 ***Aviso: escena de violencia doméstica***

Carol despierta sobresaltada cuando Ed tira de su tobillo hasta bajarla de la cama.

- _¿Tú que coño has comprado hoy, eh? ¿Dónde está lo que te pedí? ¡Faltan cosas!_ -gruñe agarrando su cuello.

- _Ed, por favor, vas a despertar a Sophia_ -dice preocupada, mirando de soslayo a su bebé dormida a un lado de la cama.

- _¡Pues que se despierte! ¡¿AHORA NO VOY A PODER GRITAR EN MI PROPIA CASA!?_ -exclama, alzando la voz más de lo necesario, y su fétido aliento cargado de alcohol irrita las fosas nasales de Carol.  
Está borracho, si había algo pero que convivir con Ed en casa, era convivir con Ed borracho.

Sophia llora sobresaltada, y a Carol le falta tiempo para correr hacia ella, pero Ed la detiene tirando de su hombro.

- _DEJA A LA MALDITA NIÑA. NO SE VA A MORIR POR LLORAR_ -le grita, sacándola de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, para que no pueda oírla - _¿POR QUÉ NO HAS COMPRADO TODO LO QUE TE PEDÍ?¿EN QUÉ COÑO PENSABAS?_ -exvlama zarandeándola como si fuese un muñeco de trapo.

- _En Sophia, necesitaba cosas, y no me llegaba el dinero_ -solloza, cerrando los ojos, adelantándose a la bofetada.

 _-¿EN SOPHIA? ¡ESTOY HASTA LAS NARICES DE ESA CRÍA!_ -grita abofeteándola _-¡SI QUIERES COMPRARLE COSAS PÁGALAS CON TU DINERO!_ -vocifera empujándola contra la pared.

 _-¡NO PUEDO PORQUE NO ME DEJAS TRABAJAR!_ -se atreve a reprocharle.

- _¿PERO QUÉ COÑO? ¡A MÍ NO ME GRITES! ¿O tengo que recordarte quién manda aquí?_ -amenaza señalando su cinturón - _No trabajas porque eres una puta inútil, que ni cuidar de tu hija sabes, por eso nació un mes antes, por eso es tan enana y canija. No vales para nada._

Carol lame las lágrimas que caen por su rostro, queriendo responder pero temiendo su reacción.  
Quiere decirle que es su culpa, no de ella, que desde que está con él sólo le ha pasado desgracias, pero no quiere pasarse otras dos semanas sufriendo con cada movimiento, sin poder cuidar correctamente de su niña.

- _Quítate la ropa_ -ordena comenzando a desabrochar su cinturón.

Carol observa el bulto en sus calzoncillos. Asco es lo único que le produce.  
- _No quiero_ -murmura cabizbaja, refugiándose contra la pared y abrazándose a sí misma.  
Sophia aún llora.

- _Quí-ta-te la pu-ta ro-pa_ -vuelve a ordenar con esa mirada de "más vale que obedezcas".

Vuelve a negar, mirando de reojo hacia la puerta de su habitación cerrada, donde Sophia llora desconsolada. Quiere consolarla, debe consolarla.

 _-¡QUÉ ME HAGAS CASO!_ -grita dándole un tirón de la camiseta, desgarrándole la manga - _deja de contestas y cumple con tus deberes de esposa_ -gruñe apretándose contra ella, sujetando sus manos por encima de su cabeza y encajando su rodilla entre sus piernas que tiemblan de forma descontrolada - _Menudo asco das_ -insulta, al levantarle la camisa y ver su pálido vientre, decorado con estrías del embarazo.

- _¿Si tanto asco te doy por qué no me dejas?_ -solloza sintiendo como aprieta sus pechos sin cuidado alguno.  
Sophia aún llora.

- _Porque sin mí estás perdida_ -responde, agarrando sus hombros instándola a arrodillarse delante de él, pero ella se resiste -¡DEJA DE LUCHAR! -le grita, clavando con fuerza sus dedos entre sus costillas haciendo que se doble de dolor.

 ***Fin escena***

- _¡Abra, policía!_ -grita una voz masculina, como venida del cielo.

Carol suspira aliviada. Han faltado segundos para que acabase rindiéndose.  
- _Cámbiate de camisa, calla a esa niña y no abras la puta boca_ -ordena Ed, sin perderla de vista conforme baja las escaleras.

Corre a consolar a su pequeña.  
- _Ya, mi niña, ya_ -la arrulla, y mece suavemente, aguantando las lágrimas.  
La abraza, y ambas se consuela poco a poco. Odia hacerla pasar por esos malos ratos. Sólo quiere verla reír feliz.

Escucha a Ed hablar con el policía de la puerta:  
- _Hombre, ¿Qué te trae por aquí Grimes?_ -escucha la voz burlona de su marido.

Grimes, Grimes, Grimes... le suena ese apellido, juraría que es su superior. Ese al que tanto critica.

- _Peletier_ -escucha saludar al hombre con voz cansada - _Hemos recibido una llamada avisando de un altercado doméstico en esta dirección_ -informa.

Se tensa. ¿Alguien ha llamado a la policía? nunca ha pasado antes, y no sabe qué pensar ¿Qué tiene que hacer ahora?

 _-¿Disputa doméstica? ¿Aquí? No, son los vecinos de al lado, están todo el día gritando_ -miente Ed con toda tranquilidad.

Los vecinos de al lado son una pareja de rumanos, que ni siquiera entienden el idioma, pero que jamás han dado problemas.

- _¿Dónde está su mujer?_ -insiste el policía.

El corazón se le acelera, ha preguntado por ella. Querrá verla. Debería vestirse.

 _-Arriba, consolando a nuestra hija, ya sabes como son los bebés_ -responde sin un ápice de terror en su voz.

-Dígale que venga -pide. Al parecer no se irá tranquilo si no la ve antes.

- _¡Cariño, baja un momento!_ -grita Ed con su asquerosa falsa amabilidad.

Carol baja lentamente las escaleras con Sophia en brazos, encontrándose con el policía que la ha salvado, temporalmente, de otra humillación.  
Lo reconoce, y por la expresión de su rostro sabe que él la ha reconocido también: Es el hombre que le pagó una compra el día que olvidó la cartera, por culpa de esos despistes que tenía durante el embarazo.

- _¿Se encuentra bien, señora?_ -pregunta él, mirándola de arriba abajo, en busca de algo fuera de lugar.

Carol asiente mirando a Ed de reojo.

- _Trae tu documentación, Peletier_ -ordena Rick al ver el gesto temeroso de Carol.

- _¿Qué coño dices? me conoces perfectamente_ -se niega Ed.

- _Tráela, te lo está ordenando un superior_ -le recuerda con tono autoritario.

Ed bufa y marcha escaleras arriba, farfullando entre dientes.

- _¿De verdad se encuentra bien?_ -vuelve a preguntar Rick cuando Ed está arriba.

Carol piensa, no sabe qué decir, si dice la verdad se llevará a Ed detenido, y con todos los amigos del trabajo que tiene, tan corruptos como él, saldrá a los dos días y volverá más agresivo aún, pero si miente puede que pierda la oportunidad de su vida para salir de ahí y... y ser libre al fin...

Decide arriesgar.  
- _Yo..._ -coge aire, está a punto de hacer la confesión más dura de su vida.

- _¿Por qué coño tardamos tanto?_ -hace acto de presencia Shane, haciendo desvanecer toda esperanza de Carol - _Es Ed, es un buen tío, aquí no ha pasado nada ¿Verdad Carol?_ -pregunta.

Carol mira a Rick un breve instante, para apartar la mirada justo antes de negar con la cabeza gacha.  
- _No, debieron ser los vecinos de al lado_ -murmura.

- _¿Lo ves? -venga, vayámonos_ -dice Shane, tirando a Rick del cuello de la camisa, que no se marcha de allí del todo tranquilo.

- _¿Ya se fue?_ -pregunta Ed, bajando las escaleras con su DNI en la mano.

Carol asiente, abrazando fuertemente a su niña, y con la mirada fija en la puerta cerrada.  
- _Se fueron_ -murmura para sí. En todos estos años nunca ha llamado un policía a su puerta, y para una vez que uno lo hace le miente.  
Se siente una prisionera en su propia casa, jamás saldrá de allí.

- _Iros a dormir_ -gruñe Ed, dando por olvidado lo que se traía entre manos unos minutos atrás.

* * *

Carol vuelve a casa con la compra, ha tenido que comprar todo lo que descartó el día anterior. Ed le ha prohibido comprar artículos para Sophia esta vez, y deberá entregarle el ticket de compra junto con el dinero sobrante.

- _Buenos días, Carol_ -saluda Michonne, que está revisando su correo - _¿No tienes calor con esa camisa?_ -pregunta, percatándose de la blusa de mangas largas que viste Carol, en tan caluroso día de verano.

Ella se tensa, por esas razones prefiere no tener amigos, para no dar explicaciones.  
- _No, estoy bien, soy friolera_ -responde con una falsa sonrisa. ¿mentira? sí, por supuesto, pero no iba a decirle que tiene los cinco dedos de su marido marcados en cada brazo.

Ella no dice mucho más, regresa al interior de su casa y deja a Carol preguntándose si fue ella la que llamó a la policía.

Por suerte esta noche la tranquilidad reinará en su casa. Ed trabaja, vuelve a dormir en casa de Will, bueno, de Merle, y Daryl llamará a la puerta en unas horas.

* * *

- _¿Esta eres tú?_ -pregunta Daryl señalando a un bebé en un viejo álbum de fotos familiar.  
Sophia se ha quedado dormida tras su baño, la han metido en su cuna y ellos dos pasan el rato tumbados en la cama de matrimonio al lado de su bebé.

- _Sí_ -responde Carol acariciando la fotografía con la yema de sus dedos. Las fotografías le traen buenos recuerdos de una vida mejor, más tranquila, en una casa donde sus padres se amaban y los únicos gritos que había eran carcajadas cuando su madre le hacía cosquillas.

- _Di lo que quieras, pero Sophia se parece mucho a ti_ -apunta, acercándose más a la fotografía para ver los detalles de su rostro - _Y tú te pareces mucho a tu madre_ -añade al fijarse en la mujer que sostiene a la pequeña Carol en brazos. Le habría encantado conocer a la señora Sophia, seguro que estaría enamorada de su nieta, y más de que se llamase como ella.

 _-Sí, mi padre siempre me lo decía_ -murmura cabizbaja - _Abre el cajón de la mesita, tengo un álbum con fotos mías de adolescente. Verás que pintas_ -ríe ella, cerrando el álbum antes de que amargos recuerdos invadan su mente, y se lo entrega a Daryl para que lo guarde.

 _-Si vieses las mías..._ -ríe él, recordando aquella etapa de su vida. Abre el último cajón, aparta una caja de compresas, para encontrarse...

 _-¡No, ese no!_ -se alarma Carol. Demasiado tarde, ya lo ha visto, y lo único que puede hacer es taparse la cara con la almohada y esperar a que Daryl no diga nada.  
Ed nunca lo ha visto, sabe que es incapaz de tocar cualquier caja con artículos de aseo femenino, por eso lo escondía ahí. Pero este hombre...

Daryl mira el objeto un instante, puede hacer como que no ha visto nada, guardar el álbum, sacar el otro y volver a lo que estaban haciendo, pero joder, es imposible que ella crea que eso ha pasado desapercibido para él. Y qué narices, le encanta verla tan tímida, está adorable, parece una niña pequeña.  
 _-¿Tienes un cacharro de estos?_ -pregunta sacando el objeto fálico y plateado del cajón - _Creo que es más grande que el mío_ -añade.

- _¿Tú también tienes uno?_ -se atreve a bromear Carol, asomando un ojo por encima de la almohada.

- _Yo... yo no... me refería... stop_ -tartamudea avergonzado, para acabar riendo al ver la mirada guasona de ella - _¿Cómo funciona?_ -pregunta buscando por los alrededores del instrumento el interruptor que debe hacerlo vibrar.

 _-Sabes perfectamente como funciona eso, no pregun... ¡Daryl!_ -da un respingo Carol cuando siente el objeto vibrar sobre sus muslos desnudos - _¿Estás loco? apaga eso_ -ríe ella retirando la almohada de su rostro y lanzándosela a él.

Daryl ríe, está adorable con las mejillas sonrosadas.  
Guarda el vibrador en el cajón e intenta bloquear su mente, evitar imaginársela desnuda, dándose placer a sí misma, pensando en... ¿En que pensará? Quiere creer que utiliza sus recuerdos, al igual que él, que piensa en el día que se conocieron, en la primera vez que lo hicieron sobre la moto, o aquella noche contra el árbol, o tal vez piense en él con la cabeza metida entre sus piernas, dándole su placer como, según confesó ella, nadie antes había hecho.  
Menuda gilipollez, ¿por qué iba a pensar en él? debería dejar de creer que él está constantemente en su cabeza, como le pasa a él con ella.

Saca el siguiente álbum y se sienta junto a ella, volviendo a tener la actitud de amigo que debe de tener, porque son eso y nada más.

* * *

 **3 meses**

Sophia mide 58 cm y pesa casi 5 kilos. Aún está un poco por debajo de la media, pero nada preocupante. Según el pediatra se pondrá a la par que el resto de niños de su edad antes del año.

- _Casi 5 kilos pesa ya la tía_ -informa Daryl, levantándola a peso. Aún recuerda el día que leyó que era del tamaño de un melocotón. Y ahora ese hermoso melocotón le sonríe y patalea nerviosa en sus brazos. - _¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué cierras los ojos?_ -pregunta Daryl, sabe perfectamente lo que pasa. Está esperando a que papá le bese la punta de la nariz.  
La besa, y Sophia sonríe de forma sonora, algo así que suena como un " _ejeeee_ " y que le trae loco.  
Aún no ríe a carcajadas, pero el día que lo haga sabe que se morirá de amor.

- _A ver, aquí traigo los helados_ -anuncia Rosita que comienza a repartirlos - _De menta para Abraham, no sé como te puede gustar esta mierda._

- _No está tan mal, está hecho para tíos duros_ -se defiende él.

- _No presumas tanto, a mi abuela también le gustaba_ -bromea Carol, atacando la hombría de ese hombretón que simplemente se echa a reír, y alza su helado como si brindase con ella.

 _-Nata y nueces para Maggie, procura alejarte de Daryl_ -advierte al recordar que él es alérgico.

- _Y de Sophia también por si acaso_ -añade Tara, cogiendo su helado de vainilla.

Sophia está alterada al ver el movimiento de esos conos de colores de un lado a otro. Estira las manos queriendo cogerlos, y emite grititos nerviosos cuando ve que no le acercan ninguno a ella.  
Ya comienza a querer coger cosas, y puede hacerlo si es lo suficientemente blando o pequeño como para caberle en la mano.  
Carol ha optado por recogerse el pelo, ya que Sophia tiene la manía de agarrar mechones de su cabello y llevárselos a la boca, que esa es otra, si tiene la oportunidad de coger algo va a la boca, aunque sobre todo lo hace con sus manos, que las ha descubierto hace poco y se pasa el día mirándolas y chupándoselas.

- _Y... Chocolate para Caro_ l -dice entregándole su helado.

 _-A ver como hacemos esto_ -piensa en voz alta Daryl, que debe de desenvolver su helado sin que Sophia le de un manotazo. Tarea difícil, teniendo en cuenta lo nerviosa que está.

- _Déjamela a mí_ -dice Glenn, que por su alergia a la lactosa pocos helados puede comer. - _Hey Sophia, mira lo que tengo, ¡Es Pookie!_ -Llama su atención agitando su peluche delante de ella. Ese animalito le acompaña a todos lados, viene bien para distraerla o tranquilizarla cuando tiene sueño.  
Sophia emite un gritito al ver a su amigo, y se olvida de los helados, por lo que Glenn puede llevársela sin problemas.

Daryl y Carol miran a su niña agarrar torpemente el peluche e intentar mordisquearle el hocico con esas encías desdentadas. Por suerte está hecho para bebés y no tiene ninguna pieza que se pueda desprender. Eso sí, como siga babeándolo de esa manera en poco tiempo tendrán que echarlo a lavar.

- _Daryl, antes de que se me olvide, te he traído lo que me pediste_ -informa Maggie, sacando un sobre de su bolso.

Daryl se termina el helado en dos bocados y se apresura a cogerlo.

- _Qué bruto eres, se te va a congelar el cerebro_ -le regaña Carol con una sonrisa.

Él se acerca ella y abre el sobre.  
- _Le pedí a Maggie si podía imprimirme unas fotografías_ -dice, mostrándole el tocho de fotos que tiene de su niña y que están ordenadas por fecha.  
Desde la silueta de Carol de perfil embarazada de 34 semanas, mientras miraba por la ventana, un agradable día de mayo, hasta la que le hizo dos semanas atrás a Sophia, tumbada sobre su manta de actividades junto a su madre y Pookie. Cientos de imágenes que sólo traen buenos recuerdos.  
Quiere meterlas en un álbum, y poner la fecha en la que se hicieron, igual que la madre de Carol hizo con las de ella.  
A él apenas le hicieron fotos de bebé, por lo que no ha sabido lo que es un álbum del bebé hasta ahora.

- _Hey, mirad, está todo concentrada mirándome_ -llama Glenn.

Abraham ríe.  
- _¿Te has dado cuenta que los perros suelen sostener la mirada mientras cagan? Pues esta preciosa señorita está haciendo lo mismo_ -se burla, haciendo que todo el salón estalle en risas.

Carol le acerca un pañal. Abraham tiene razón, ese es el rostro que pone mientras aprieta.  
- _Venga campeón, Daryl tarda 7 minutos en cambiarlo_ -ríe ella.

- _¿Yo? ¿En serio?_ -mira a todo el mundo, esperando a que alguien se ofrezca en sacrificio en su lugar.

- _Esa era la norma: Cambiará a Sophia aquel que la tenga en brazos cuando haga sus necesidades_ -le recuerda Sasha.

Y todos vuelven a reír.  
Carol mira a su alrededor, disfruta estando con ellos, siente que puede ser ella, y le asusta acostumbrarse a algo que no puede ser.

 _-¿7 minutos? ¿en serio? ¿cómo puedes ser tan lento?_ -se burla Tara, ganándose una peineta por parte de Daryl.

 _-Es un papá primerizo_ -Lo defiende Denise.

Daryl deja escapar una sonrisa sombría.  
- _Respecto a eso... creo que ya va siendo hora de que no os refiráis a mí como "papá" al menos no delante de Sophia_ -pide cabizbajo, con todo el dolor de su alma. Sophia comienza a entender, y cuanto antes crea que él no es más que un amigo de la familia mejor será.

- _Daryl..._ -intenta disuadirlo Carol, sintiendo las lágrimas picar en sus ojos. Sabe lo que le duele pedir eso.

- _Es mejor así_ -murmura, ocultando su rostro entre mechones.  
Ya no volverá a escuchar la palabra papá, al menos no refiriéndose a él, no la escuchará llamarle así, no lo gritará cuando se emocione al verlo entrar por la puerta. Será otro quien tenga el privilegio, y eso es lo que más le duele.

Todos guardan silencio. Saben lo que quiere Daryl a su niña, por lo que se imaginan lo doloroso que debe ser para él pedir eso.

* * *

Aniversario de bodas.  
Ed se ha empeñado en salir a cenar, pero sin Sophia, por lo que Carol no tiene más remedio que buscar una niñera para esa noche.  
Se le ha ocurrido una idea, no sabe si es una locura, si va a funcionar, pero tiene que intentarlo.  
Coge el teléfono, finge mirar en la guía telefónica y marca un número, bajo la atenta mirada de Ed.

Primer toque, segundo toque, y al tercer toque una voz femenina coge el teléfono.

 _-Hola, buenas tardes, he visto su número de teléfono en la guía, anunciándose como niñera y me gustaría contratarla._

- _Lo siento señora, pero creo que se ha equivocado_ -dice una confusa voz al otro lado del teléfono.

- _Sí, soy la señora Peletier, CA-ROL Peletier_ -sigue hablando, haciendo hincapié en su nombre.

- _¿Carol?_ -pregunta Maggie al otro lado del teléfono - _No entiendo nada._

- _Ajá, necesito que venga alguien a cuidar de mi bebé durante unas horas, voy a salir a cenar con mi marido._

- _¿Quieres que vaya a cuidar de Sophia?_ -pregunta intentando comprender lo que le pide.

 _-Sí, se llama Sophia, tiene tres meses y es preciosa, igual que SU PA-DRE_ -dice sonriendo falsamente a Ed.

- _¿Quieres que se lo pida a Daryl?_

- _Eso es, la espero a USTED a las 21:30 hasta las 00:00 aproximadamente._

 _-¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa a las 21:30 y que llame a Daryl cuando te hayas ido pero debo estar en tu casa antes de las 00:00?_ -comprende finalmente Maggie.

- _Exactamente_ -Respira aliviada Carol.  
Sabía que Maggie acabaría entendiendo todo ese misterio, y también sabe que Daryl disfrutará de poder estar a solas con su niña durante unas horas, además, es la persona en la que más confía para cuidar de su bebé. Sabe que lo hará bien, podrá marchar tranquila, dejando a su niña en buenas manos a la par que ella cena con el diablo encarnado, dejando su cuerpo frente a ese plato de revuelto de verduras mientras su mente viaja de vuelta a casa, junto a Daryl y su niña, para estar sentados en el sofá charlando de temas triviales y siendo interrumpidos por los balbuceos de su pequeño tesoro.

- _¿Va a venir?_ -pregunta Ed. Carol asiente _-Bien, ponte guapa, un vestido o algo, no quiero verte vestida con esas horteradas que sueles vestir_ -gruñe Ed, volviendo a centrar su atención en el móvil.

Un vestido... la última vez que se puso uno acabó teniendo relaciones sobre una moto.  
No está segura de si entrará en alguno de los que guarda en su armario, pero lo intentará.

* * *

21:30

Carol baja las escaleras ya arreglada y lista para irse.  
Ed la mira de arriba abajo, y ella se tensa, no sabe si validará ese vestido o no.

- _Me tendré que conformar_ -dice con desprecio, y se apresura a abrir la puerta. Maggie acaba de llegar.

Daryl espera metido en su camioneta, con las luces apagadas y guardando cierta distancia con la casa de Carol.  
Debe esperar a que se marchen, aguardar varios minutos por si han olvidado algo y luego ya podrá estar con su niña.

La puerta principal se abre, iluminando la entrada de la casa.  
Ed sale, está trajeado, aunque la chaqueta le queda un poco pequeña. Mira impaciente el reloj, Carol debe estar hablando con Maggie en el interior.

Su corazón salta en su interior cuando la ve. Los ojos se le abren como platos y es incapaz de cerrar la boca. Está guapísima, como hacía tiempo que no la veía. Lleva un vestido negro, pero no es el que le vio cuando la conoció, este es otro. Se amolda a su hermosa silueta, hasta la mitad de los muslos, donde se ensancha, creando un poco de vuelo hasta la altura de las rodillas, donde una franja blanca le da el remate final. Los tirantes son anchos, y el escote cuadrado resalta sus clavículas. No lleva más adorno que unos pequeños pendientes y sus salvajes rizos cayendo por su espalda. Tan sencilla y hermosa...  
¿Cómo puede tener tanta suerte ese hijo de puta? Se muere por ser él el que cene con ella, verla reír en el restaurante, hablar, escuchar como le ha ido el día, disfrutar de su compañía, sorprenderla con algún regalo, y al volver a casa besarla, acariciar todo su cuerpo, desnudarla lentamente y hacerle el amor hasta la mañana siguiente.

Pero tiene que volver a la realidad, es Ed el que hará todo eso, y él deberá conformarse con cuidar de su niña. Al menos con ella no tiene que ocultar sus sentimientos. Por ahora... porque sabe que llegará el momento en el que sus muestras de afecto deberán rebajarse, porque todo ese amor que quiere mostrarle sólo es propio de un padre y, a ojos de ella y los demás, él no es nada de eso.

Sophia se resiste a quedarse dormida, por lo que Daryl opta por dejarla boca abajo sobre su manta de actividades para cansarla.

Ya aguanta mucho más en esa posición, y no sólo se queda tumbada levantando un poco el cuello, ahora llega a levantar el pecho y sostenerse sobre sus brazos estirados.

 _-¿Qué te pasa a ti hoy? Ya es hora de dormir ¿Lo sabes verdad?_ -murmura Daryl tumbado a su lado, pero ella no le presta atención, está pendiente de la pelota que tiene justo enfrente.

- _¿Quieres esto?_ -dice acercándosela. Sophia emite un gruñido - _¿No prefieres a Pookie?_ -pregunta, consiguiendo que Sophia reaccione al escuchar ese nombre y mire hacia él.

Daryl agita el peluche delante de ella provocando que emita unos grititos agudos emocionada.

- _Te gusta Pookie ¿Verdad? pero yo no sé poner las voces que te pone mamá_ -dice, dejando el peluche delante de ella.  
Sophia deja caer la cabeza sobre él usándolo como almohada y mira a su padre con su dulce sonrisa, tan parecida a la de su madre.

- _Oh ¿Eso es lo que querías?_ -sonríe, apoyando la cabeza a su lado, compartiendo miradas con su niña - _Te quiero mucho_ -le susurra acariciando su pequeña oreja, sabe que eso la relaja.  
Aprovecha ahora, porque dentro de unos meses esos te quiero deberá guardárselo para él, al igual que hace con Carol. Ellas son las dos personas que más ama en el mundo y no puede gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

La mira, está con sus ojos cerrados, ajena al culebrón que hay montado a su alrededor. ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeñita ha podido poner su vida tan patas arriba? Se lo debe todo. Todo lo bueno que le ha pasado ha venido a raíz de ella, es la luz que alumbra el oscuro camino de su vida, la que hace que se levante todos los días queriendo seguir adelante, sin mirar atrás.  
Quizás se muera sin escucharla llamarle papá, quizás incluso llegue un día en el que no quiera volver a verlo, pero él siempre estará ahí para ella, y la amará hasta el final de sus días, al igual que a su madre.

Limpia sus lágrimas de impotencia y la coge en brazos para sostenerla mientras duerme. Podría ponerla en la cuna, pero quiere estar con ella, disfrutar todo lo que pueda de esa cercanía. Aprovechar ese rato a solas, hasta que Maggie vuelva y lo releve.

La puerta se abre de repente, y Daryl se pone de pie de un salto. Demasiado pronto para ser Maggie, pero por dios, que sea Maggie.

Pero no, es Carol, sólo Carol y nadie más, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos llorosos.

- _Hey, ¿Qué ocurre?_ -pregunta preocupado. Deja a Sophia en su hamaca y corre hacia ella para escuchar la idiotez que ha hecho Ed esta vez.

Carol lo mira un instante, lamiendo sus lágrimas, pero no puede hablar.  
- _Abrázame, por favor_ -pide en un sollozo, y Daryl cumple con gusto, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos, estrechándola contra él y besando su cabeza.

- _¿Qué ha pasado?_ -vuelve a preguntar, sin dejar de abrazarla. Le encanta tenerla entre sus brazos, pero odia verla llorar.

- _Ed se encontró con unos amigos y me dejó sola en el restaurante_ -resume sin querer decir más.  
No quiere hacerle saber lo humillante que fue ver como su marido prefirió irse con Simon y Gregory a ver un torneo de boxeo antes que cenar con ella. Le dio dinero para que se pagase la cena, le entregó las llaves del coche, la besó y la abandonó allí, dejándola al borde del llanto, y sintiendo como todo el restaurante la observaba.

Daryl aprieta la mandíbula. Dios, si lo tuviese delante lo colgaría de sus propias tripas. ¿Cómo ha podido hacerle eso?

Carol continúa sollozando sobre su pecho, y él no sabe qué hacer para consolarla.  
- _¿Quieres que salgamos los tres a cenar?_ -pregunta esperanzado, pero ella niega - _¿Quieres que vaya a por algo de cena y cenemos aquí?_ -pregunta otra vez.

Carol niega.  
- _Ya cené, Daryl. Sola, pero cené_ -murmura contra su pecho.

- _Oh, menos mal, porque la tercera opción era que yo hiciera algo de cenar, y podría haberte envenenado_ -bromea, sintiendo como sus labios se curvan en una suave sonrisa, y él pretende aprovechar eso _-Quieres que te traiga tu consolador?_ -se atreve a bromear, Carol se aparta de él para mirarle a los ojos - _Bueno, tú necesitas consuelo, y él sirve para eso ¿No? su propio nombre lo indica: Consolador_ -añade con expresión burlona, haciendo que Carol deje escapar una sonora risa.

- _Qué tonto eres_ -solloza sonriente ella.

Daryl la mira con amor, incluso con el rímel corrido está preciosa.  
Acaricia sus mejillas, y limpia las lágrimas con sus pulgares. Odia verla triste. Alguien tan dulce y hermosa como ella no debería sufrir tanto. Su vida debería estar cargada de risas y alegrías, y que nada ni nadie empañase esa luz que ella tiene.

Carol alza la vista, para mirar a Daryl a los ojos, la mira con una suave sonrisa sin dejar de acariciar su rostro con sus manos, callosas y grandes, pero que parecen estar enfundadas en un guante de seda cuando la acaricia.  
- _Daryl, ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?_ -pregunta en un sollozo. No comprende el porqué de tanta dulzura, porqué soporta sus dramas y se empeña en animarla.

Daryl acaricia sus dulces labios, ¿Que por qué es tan bueno con ella? porque la ama con locura.  
Se acerca para besar su frente, pero en el último momento Carol alza el rostro, y no sabe por qué, pero le parece leer un beso en sus labios. Y la besa. Suave, con delicadeza, saboreando su dulce sabor, sintiendo como el corazón parece salirse del pecho, y unas lágrimas de emoción llaman a las puertas de sus párpados cerrados.  
Enreda sus dedos entre los mechones de su cabello, estrechándola más contra sí, para profundizar en el beso, pero... ella se separa.

- _Yo..._ -no sabe como disculparse - _Lo siento, no sé que me ha pasado_ -solloza alarmada. Dios, él tiene novia, ya le dijo que la amaba ¿Qué coño pretendía? ¿Que le fuese infiel? No, no quiere destruir una hermosa pareja. Daryl se merece ser feliz, con una mujer que le quiera, que pueda decírselo, con la que pueda pasear de la mano sin ocultarse y formar una familia.  
Ella ya está atrapada, y no puede salir de esa relación, pero él... él es libre para ser feliz.

Daryl agacha cabeza ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota de pensar que quería besarle? Es un Dixon, un asqueroso Dixon, y ella ama a su marido, aunque sea el ser más ruin e infame que ha conocido en su vida.  
- _Está bien, no importa. Yo... debería irme, avisaré a Maggie para que no venga_ -Dice nervioso, recogiendo sus cosas, rápidamente - _Te veré mañana_ -la tranquiliza antes de salir de allí.

Cada uno está a un lado de la puerta, lamentando lo que podría ser y no es, sollozando, dejando que las lágrimas caigan por su rostro, y limpien sus maltratadas almas.

* * *

 **Hola, :) lo siento, por otro capítulo amargo.  
Aquí todos sabemos que todo se arreglaría si Daryl le dijese que no tiene novia y que ella no ama a su marido, pero, es lo que tiene el Drama XD**

 **Habéis comentado más de una vez que os preocupa que abandone el fic cuando tardo un poco más de lo habitual en actualizar. No os preocupéis, no tengo planes de abandonarlo, lo tengo mentalmente escrito hasta el final. Y si por algún motivo tuviese que abandonarlo o pausarlo os avisaría, no os tendría en ascuas.**

 **Rick ha vuelto a hacer acto de presencia, aunque quizás no os acordabais de que ya se conocían**

 **Michonne ha salido poco en este capítulo, pero más adelante tendrá más importancia.**

 **Como os dije, en este capítulo habéis visto más de las nuevas amistades de Carol y Daryl, que adoran y cuidan de Sophia como si fuesen una familia. La familia que Carol no tiene.  
Y ella se atreve a bromear y ser ella hasta con el más grandullón de todos (Abraham) que es el que más impone.**

 **No le deis muchas vueltas al comentario de Daryl de que cree que no es un Dixon (lo es) sólo quería hacer una comparación entre la madre de Daryl y Carol.**

 **Lo de que Carol vaya a ser la compra con una lista y deba entregarle el ticket de compra y el cambio a Ed, es un comportamiento muy común en los maltratadores para controlar a sus parejas (Violencia económica) y quería añadirla también.**

 **Los meses han pasado un poco rápido porque quería que Sophia estuviese más despierta, para dar un toque de ternura a la historia. A partir de ahora los meses pasarán más despacio.**

 **El vestido que lleva Carol es algo parecido este:  
** www*floryday*com/es/Vestidos-Mezclas-De-Algodon-Hasta-Las-Rodillas-Sin-Mangas-m1018223 (cambiad los "*" por ".")  
 **Es sencillo, y no enseña mucho, pero a la vez de aspecto elegante, creo que es el tipo de vestido que ella elegiría :)**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y como siempre muchas gracias por esos 100 comentarios :)**


	18. ¿El amor duele?

**18\. ¿El amor duele?**

Daryl observa el paisaje. Ha conducido la camioneta por horas, alejándose de todo, queriendo dejar los recuerdos atrás, pero es imposible, le han seguido, y ahora quieren escapar de su interior a modo de lágrimas.

Se han besado, casi un año después ha vuelto a probar sus dulces y tímidos labios que tanto anhelaba ¿Para qué? Para nada... para volver a sentir esa sensación de vacío que tuvo las dos veces que se acostó con ella.  
Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas ¿Por qué duele tanto el amor? ¿Por qué no puede aceptar que jamás será suya? Si pudiera se alejaría de allí para siempre, dicen que el tiempo y la distancia lo curan todo, pero no puede, no quiere alejarse de su bebé. Esa niña que jamás lo llamará papá ¿Por qué coño es todo tan complicado? Antes era fácil, su vida era un círculo vicioso de peleas, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Era una mierda, sí, pero no tenía preocupaciones, sólo dejaba pasar las horas a ver si con suerte la muerte se dignaba a aparecer.

Llorar, eso es de lo único que tiene ganas últimamente, de llorar. Su vida desde que la conoció no ha sido más que un sufrimiento, adornada con pequeñas dosis de felicidad.  
Comienza a dudar si lo que siente por ella es amor, al fin y al cabo, el amor no duele. ¿O sí?

Mira hacia el edificio que está frente a él. Unas luces de neón rojo dibujan una silueta de mujer.  
Debería entrar, pagar por sexo como ha hecho toda su puta vida y dejar de aspirar a tener algo tan por encima de sus posibilidades. Maldito corazón iluso e idiota ¡Deja de amarla! Es simpática, amable, culta, inteligente, preciosa ¿Qué posibilidades iba a tener con ella? ¡Ni aunque fuera el último hombre del mundo! Tendrían sexo para poblar la Tierra y luego sólo amigos. Porque para eso es para lo único que lo quiere, no es más que un portador de semen fértil ¿ Cómo pudo ser tan ruin? Si no lo hubiese utilizado para quedarse embarazada...

Sacude la cabeza.

Si no lo hubiese utilizado para quedarse embarazada jamás habría descubierto su verdadera vocación: ser padre. Sophia es el regalo que no sabía que necesitaba. Es lo único hermoso que tiene en la vida, la que lo ha hecho mejor persona y le hace sonreír de solo pensar en ella.

Vuelve a mirar hacia ese club de carretera.  
Pagar por sexo... como si le apeteciera tener sexo con cualquiera.  
Mejor volver a casa, meterse en la cama y dejar que Morfeo vuelva a reírse de él, entregándole esos sueños en los que acaricia una piel suave y pálida como la porcelana, enreda sus dedos entre los bucles de una larga melena pelirroja, besa los dulces labios de una mujer que gime de placer cuando sus cuerpos chocan y que le susurra un te quiero contra los labios cuando su orgasmo llega. Para luego despertar y descubrir que todo fue un sueño, que las caricias, gemidos y besos son sólo lejanos recuerdos, y el te quiero un estúpido anhelo, unas palabras que jamás ha oído, y jamás oirá, ni de boca de ella ni de nadie, porque ¿Quién podría amarle a él?

* * *

Carol se limpia por enésima vez las lágrimas que resbalan por su rostro. Su almohada está tan empapada que parece que ha derramado una botella de agua sobre ella. Pero no, es sólo su dolor que intenta escapar por algún lado.  
Llora en silencio para no despertar a Sophia que duerme plácidamente a su vera con rostro angelical, sin problemas ni preocupaciones.

Lo besó ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? ¿Por qué lo hizo? No sabe cómo va a mirarlo a los ojos mañana.  
Dios... casi un año sin ser besada de verdad, ya casi había olvidado lo que era un verdadero beso. Un beso que desear y corresponder.  
¿Y para qué le ha servido? Ese beso no ha hecho más que hundirla más aún, al pensar en lo que podría ser pero jamás será. Le duele el pecho, los trozos de su corazón roto se clavan en su interior y desgarran sus entrañas.

Intenta no amarlo, pero no puede ¿Cómo no amar a alguien como él? Sabe escuchar, es amable, dulce, atento, atractivo y buen padre.  
Quiere verlo feliz, pero le duele que sea con otra.  
Debió haberse quedado quieta hace un año atrás, no debió haber ido a ese bar de carretera, así jamás lo habría conocido y no tendría nada que anhelar. Seguiría con su miserable vida, o ya estaría muerta, a nadie le importaría. No tendría ese dolor en su interior, ni sueños, ni esperanzas, ni amigos con los que hablar, ni... ni un bebé al que amar.

Acaricia las mejillas sonrosadas de su niña. Todo el dolor fruto de ese desamor merece la pena sólo por poder tenerla a ella, porque ella seguiría siendo un sueño si no fuera por Daryl, él le dio lo que más ansiaba tener, pero crecerá creyendo que su padre es ese monstruo que fingirá ser el padre perfecto, le comprará sus caprichos, la abrazará, le dirá que la quiere, jugará con ella, para que todos los de su alrededor digan "Guau, qué buen esposo y padre es" pero cuando vuelvan a casa la ignorará por completo, como si no existiera. Y espera que sólo haga eso, porque moriría antes que permitir que ponga una mano encima de su dulce bebé.

Sería tan fácil si pudiese decirle la verdad a su niña... Aún no sabe bien cómo manejará esa situación. Cómo evitará que Sophia corra a los brazos de su verdadero padre cuando Ed esté presente, o que pronuncie el nombre de Daryl y ese monstruo la oiga... ¿Cómo pedirle a un bebé que guarde un secreto?

Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensan al oír el tintineo de las llaves de Ed en la cerradura de la puerta.  
Está en casa. Ya terminó el combate de boxeo, y ahora vendrá en busca de su regalo de aniversario.  
Reza en silencio a ese Dios que nunca la escucha para que no entre en su habitación, que la deje dormir, porque esta noche no tiene ganas de luchar. Sólo quiere que el sueño llegue y olvidar lo que ha pasado varias horas atrás con Daryl. Como si fuera tan fácil...  
Lo escucha subir las escaleras, está borracho, pero para su desgracia, no lo suficiente como para desmayarse, sólo para ponerse aún más violento que de costumbre.  
La luz del pasillo se enciende.  
- _Por favor, no vengas aquí_ -susurra para sí, al borde del llanto.

Y la puerta se abre.

Tiembla de terror, de sólo pensar lo que va a pasar. Se hace la dormida, qué idiota, como si eso lo fuese a frenar. ¿Cuando lo ha frenado? ¿Cuantas veces se ha despertado sobresaltada al sentir como la penetraba?  
La fría brisa de la madrugada lame sus pálidas piernas cuando las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo son retiradas.  
Lo siente acariciar sus muslos, en busca del elástico de sus pantalones, que retira con facilidad junto con su ropa interior.

Aprieta los labios, ahogando el sollozo que amenaza con escapar.  
- _Ed, déjame que meta a la niña en la cuna, por favor, luego puedes seguir_ -susurra con un ligero temblor en su voz.

Él mira hacia el lado donde Sophia descansa y dibuja una mueca de desaprobación.  
- _Hoy dormirá toda la noche en su cuna -_ gruñe él, apartándose para que ella pueda levantarse y coger a la niña.

Carol besa su pequeña frente, como debió haber dejado hacer a Daryl con ella misma, y la deja en su cuna, rezando para que nada ni nadie perturbe su sueño mientras ella se entrega a su tortura.  
Porque no puede escapar, ¿Para qué resistirse? es peor. Es lo que le ha tocado. No sabe quien fue en su otra vida para merecer este castigo en esta, ni el mismísimo demonio debería pasar por lo que ella está pasando.

Mira a Ed, ya ha desabrochado sus pantalones, y su hinchado miembro la reclama.  
No habrá caricias, ni besos, ni preparación alguna, sólo un lacerante dolor cuando palmo a palmo él vaya ganando terreno en el interior de su cuerpo.

Se entrega a él, no intenta resistirse como otras noches, no tiene fuerzas para ello, lo deja hacer, no serán más que cinco minutos de intenso dolor, porque eso es lo que duran sus rápidas embestidas, pero la humillación será eterna.  
- _Feliz aniversario_ -gime contra su oído cuando comienza a penetrarla sin cuidado, sólo buscando su placer.

- _Feliz aniversario_ -repite de forma automática sin pensar, porque su mente ya no está allí, sólo su cuerpo, dejándose usar, dejándose ser llenado, con la mirada perdida, como siempre en esas dos grietas, dos pequeñas grietas en el marco de la ventana que está sobre la cuna de su bebé...

Un bebé que un día, cuando tenga edad suficiente, conocerá la verdad, y podrá irse con su verdadero padre, huir de esa pesadilla, ser libre y feliz mientras ella se consume poco a poco entre esas cuatro paredes.

* * *

Daryl coloca su puño sobre la puerta pero sin llegar a llamar. Lleva cinco minutos así, se siente como un adolescente que va a buscar a su novia a casa de sus estrictos padres.  
No sabe cómo lo va a recibir Carol, o quizás no quiera recibirle...

Frota su mano sudada contra la tela del pantalón, llama a la puerta, y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

Tarda en abrir. Lo sabía, no quiere verle... está a punto de marcharse desilusionado cuando escucha unos pasos, y deja escapar el aire aliviado, es ella.

- _Hola_ -saluda tímida sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- _Hey -saluda en un suspiro -te... ¿Te gusta el granizado de sandia? yo... te he traído uno, lo he hecho yo_ -dice con timidez, acercándole la copa que trae protegida con un trozo de papel de aluminio. Es su forma de decirle que todo está bien entre ellos.

Carol sonríe, sintiendo como un poco de su tensión se va.  
- _Nunca lo he probado, pero me gusta la sandía_ -responde cogiendo la copa helada que le ofrece.

- _Es la primera vez que lo hago, pero me he tomado uno antes y aún sigo vivo, así que..._ -bromea haciéndola reír. Le encanta escucharla reír. Está preciosa.

Sophia grita desde su hamaca, ha escuchado a papá, pero aún no se ha acercado a saludarla, así que tiene que recordarle que ella está ahí.

- _Creo que alguien demanda tu atención_ -se percata Carol, que se aparta para dejarlo pasar.

Corre hacia el interior, perdiéndose el gesto de Carol cuando da el primer sorbo al granizado. Demasiada azúcar.

- _Hola, Sophia_ -la saluda, a lo que ella responde sonriendo con la boca abierta y pataleando nerviosa cuando se da cuenta de que su padre la va a coger en brazos - _Ven con pa... Daryl, ven con Daryl_ -se ve en la obligación de corregirse. Tendrá que tener cuidado.  
Besa la punta de su nariz y la abraza, dejando que su dulce aroma a bebé inunde sus fosas nasales. Le encanta tenerla en brazos. No sabe por qué, pero se siente en paz cuando la sostiene.

Sophia balbucea nerviosa en su oído, y se gira para ver que ocurre. Le ha llamado la atención la granizada que tiene mamá en la mano.  
- _¿Quieres eso?_ -pregunta, a lo que ella responde con un balbuceo _-Aguu ¿Qué significa eso?_ -la imita, suavizando su voz, a lo que ella vuelve a responderle como si mantuviese una conversación con su padre - _Agaiga ¿Sólo sabes esa consonante?_ -vuelve a imitarla, y ella le vuelve a replicar.

Carol observa esa preciosa escena, padre e hija cara cara, teniendo una conversación sin sentido que ninguno de los dos entiende.  
Sophia lo mira embobada, atenta a lo que le está diciendo, y ríe antes de contestar a su manera y Daryl sonríe con ternura cada vez que ella le replica.  
- _Papá se está riendo de ti, ¿verdad Sophia?_ -dice con voz maternal - _Dile que no, que también sabes pronunciar la P, y la R, ¿A qué sí? ¿A que mi niña sabe hacer pedorretas?_ -sigue hablando con esa voz aguda, haciendo reír a Sophia - _enséñale a papá como lo haces ¿Cómo hace mi niña?_ _Aprrr_ -vocaliza Carol primero, a lo que Sophia intenta imitarla, haciendo algo que suena más como _pfff_ acompañado de una gran e inesperada pompa de saliva.

Ambos se echan a reír, y Sophia se ve contagiada por ellos y muestra una de sus más amplias sonrisas.

- _Yo ahí no he escuchado ninguna R._

- _Es una R muda, ¿Verdad mi amor?_ -defiende Carol a su niña, que lo único que hace es sonreír, mirando a uno y a otro de sus progenitores.

- _Puf_ -bufa él, y Sophia reacciona imitándolo, pero dejando escapar una gran cantidad de babas.  
De nuevo la sala se llena de risas.

-¿Qué te estás cachondeando de papá? sinvergüenza, que eres muy sinvergüenza tú -bromea Carol, besando la mejilla de su niña que continúa balbuceando, dando su opinión de todo aquello.

Llaman a la puerta.  
Se miran alarmados, ¿Quién será? marcha a abrir, dejando a Daryl y Sophia en el salón. Está nerviosa, no puede ser Ed, él entraría con sus llaves. ¿Y si son sus suegros de visita? No por favor...

Daryl la observa marchar. Ella sigue refiriéndose a él como "papá" debería frenarle los pies, pero no puede, suena tan hermoso dicho de sus labios que no quiere dejar de escucharlo.  
Mira a Sophia, que está atenta a él, observándole con sus enormes ojos azules esperando a que haga cualquier movimiento, pero tiene que guardar silencio, no sabe quién ha llamado a la puerta, nunca antes han llamado a la puerta mientras él está ahí, y no puede evitar tensarse.

Carol abre despacio, lo suficiente como para poder ver a través del hueco.  
Se congela.  
- _Buenas tardes, señora Peletier_ -saluda el hombre.

- _Buenas tardes, agente, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?_ -tartamudea entre asustada y tímida, evitando mirarle a los ojos.

- _Por favor, llámame Rick_ -pide _-¿Puedo pasar?_ -pregunta, intentando ver algo a través del pequeño hueco de la puerta.

- _¿Le ha pasado algo a mi marido?_ -dice intentando fingir preocupación.

- _No, yo sólo quería hablar_ -aclara, viendo que ella no va a dejarle pasar -m _e habría gustado venir antes, pero entre el trabajo y mi hijo..._ -se encoge de hombros intentando disculparse - _La noche que vine aquí me dio la impresión de que estuvo a punto de decirme algo, pero la presencia de mi compañero la intimidó_ -continúa hablando haciendo incomodarse a Carol - _¿Hay algo que deba saber, señora Peletier?_ -pregunta intentando hacer contacto visual, para que vea que puede confiar en él.

¿Algo que deba saber? hay tantas cosas que debería saber, pero ninguna que pueda contar...  
Carol escucha a Sophia parlotear con su padre. Daryl está cerca, y puede que escuchando esa conversación.  
- _No, no hay nada que deba saber, que tenga un buen día señor Grimes_ -murmura cerrando la puerta, e imaginando la cara que se le habrá quedado al pobre hombre que solo intenta ayudar.

Deja escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.  
Si le llega a decir la verdad, Daryl habría matado a Ed antes de que ese policía diese el aviso para proceder a la detención de su marido. Sabe que no le haría ninguna gracia saber el tipo de persona con la que convive su pequeña.

Y por otro lado... ¿Para qué denunciar? ¿A dónde iría? ¿A quién acudiría? No tiene nada ni a nadie. Está sola, completamente sola y sentenciada a vivir al lado de Ed. Atrapada en esa casa sin salida alguna.

- _¿Va todo bien?_ -pregunta Daryl preocupado, que ha ido a buscarla hasta la puerta, viendo que no regresaba al salón.

Carol se apresura en asentir.  
- _Sí, es sólo un amigo de Ed, del trabajo preguntando por él_ -miente. Otra mentira más en su vida.

- _¿No se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí, no?_ -se preocupa, a lo que ella niega - _Vale_ -chasquea la lengua _-¿Quieres que pida una pizza para cenar? Hace tiempo que no comemos pizza_ -pregunta sacando su teléfono del bolsillo.  
Sophia grita cuando lo ve y estira las manos queriendo alcanzarlo.

Carol sonríe al ver como Daryl habla con la pizzería a la vez que intenta esquivar las manos de su hija, que gruñe frustrada al no poder alcanzar lo que quiere.  
Otro recuerdo hermoso que plasmar en ese libro que le está escribiendo a Sophia en el que Ed sólo forma parte en la primera hoja. Porque su reacción al enterarse de que iba a ser padre fue hermosa, pero por lo demás... es Daryl el que cumple con su papel de padre. Fue él quien acarició y besó su vientre, quien cuidó de ella, era su voz la que hacía a su bebé patalear en su interior, fue él quien estuvo presente cuando Sophia vino al mundo, quien lloró emocionado al verla por primera vez, y es él quien mira y trata a su niña con auténtico amor, ganándose así el corazón de su bebé, que adora a su padre.

* * *

 _-¿Cómo se llama?_ -pregunta Carol tras tragar un trozo de pizza. Daryl la mira interrogante - _Tu novia, cómo se llama, nunca me has dicho su nombre._

Tenía que volver a salir ese maldito tema. ¿Cómo coño se llama su novia inexistente?  
 _-Virginia_ -responde al recordar la marca de cigarrillos _Virginia Slims_ , esos que fumaba su madre tan compulsivamente - _Se llama Virginia_ -repite para creérselo. Se siente tan patético al hablar de su novia imaginaria, pero más patético sería confesarle que está enamorado de ella.

- _Es bonito. ¿Me la presentarás algún día? Me gustaría conocerla, nunca ha estado con nosotros en las reuniones de amigos ni nada_ -dice distraída, atenta a Sophia que pide el otro pecho.

¿Cómo podía presentarle a ella misma?  
 _-No lo sé, no podemos vernos mucho, siempre está viajando, y cuando nos vemos nos gusta aprovechar el tiempo_ -miente, y puede escuchar a su padre reírse de él desde el infierno.

Le duele saber eso, que cuando Virginia está con él, sólo quiere estar con ella y nadie más. Se los imagina pasando días enteros, desnudos, entre sábanas desordenadas, entregándose a la pasión, haciendo el amor como ella sabe que él sabe hacerlo, pero que nunca volverá a experimentarlo.  
- _¿Viaja mucho? ¿Es azafata de vuelo?_ -pregunta, intentando saber más de esa mujer que se ganó su corazón.

Daryl asiente con la boca llena, y pidiendo que se termine esa conversación de una maldita vez.

- _¿No tienes fotos de ella? me gustaría ver cómo e_ s -se interesa. Seguro que es una mujer muy hermosa.

Daryl niega, y finge beber agua para poder pensar una excusa.  
- _No, no le gusta que le haga fotos_ -menuda excusa de mierda - _Pero te puedo asegurar que es preciosa_ -susurra mirando a Carol que le observa con su dulce mirada y sus ojos de ese azul cristalino tan hermoso.

¿Cómo puede no darse cuenta? Se pasa el día mirándola, le sudan las manos cuando ella está cerca, tiembla cuando su cabello rizado roza accidentalmente su rostro, y se sonroja cuando le sonríe ¿Cómo no puede ver que se muere por ella? Que ella es esa mujer de la que habla? y él es un idiota cobarde que le está mintiendo por miedo a su reacción al saber la verdad.

* * *

- _Duérmete ya, pequeñaja_ -pide Daryl, colocando bien el pijama de su niña que se niega a rendirse al sueño.

Están en la habitación de matrimonio. Sophia de encuentra tumbada sobre la cama y Daryl está sentado a su lado intentando hacerla dormir.

- _Sí, por favor, mamá está muerta_ -murmura Carol, dejándose caer en la cama y enterrando el rostro en la almohada.

- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Que no dejaste dormir anoche a mamá, verdad?_ -pregunta besando sus pequeños pies descalzos, y arrancándole una risa.

Carol sonríe para ocultar la realidad. Ojalá hubiese sido su bebé el motivo de su cansancio, pero no, su cansancio se debe a una noche de tortura que Ed llama sexo, y a varias horas sentada en el interior de una bañera frotando su cuerpo para limpiar cualquier rastro de él. El olor se va, el semen de su interior sale, pero los mordiscos, arañazos, moretones y humillación permanecen. Y eso último es lo que más le duele. Se siente tan sucia tras tener relaciones con él... no sabe si es su olor, su sudor, la desagradable sensación de él derramándose en su interior o las obscenidades que él le dice durante el coito que hacen que él se excite aún más y ella sólo quiera vomitar.  
No sabe cuanto tiempo pasó en esa bañera, intentando relajarse, pero Ed no se dio ni cuenta, podría haberse ahogado que no la habría encontrado hasta el día siguiente flotando como una esponja.  
Sólo se inmutó cuando ella volvió a la cama y su cuerpo frío y desnudo lo despertó de su sueño.  
La echó de allí de una patada que la tiró de la cama, lo agradeció, cogió a su niña y se fue a la habitación de invitados, donde se acurrucó con ella, manteniendo sus cinco sentidos en alerta por si acaso...

- _Duérmete, yo cuidaré de ella_ -propone Daryl viendo su mirada somnolienta. Preciosa.

- _No voy a hacer eso, es de mala educación_ -protesta ella tapándose la boca para bostezar.

 _-Puf, como si fuera la primera vez que te duermes delante mía. Además, hoy al menos no tendré que cargar contigo hasta la cama. Duérmete_ -ordena con su voz suave -y tú también- añade volviendo a centrar la atención en su hija que parece que se ha tomado un par de cafés y sus ojos no pueden estar más abiertos. Se derrite ante esa mirada, tan pura e inocente.

Acaricia su cabello, es escaso, corto y fino, pero le ha crecido desde el día que nació, cuando no era más que una pelusilla rubia coronando su cabeza.  
Ya se atreve a tocar y besar su pequeña cabecita, antes le daba miedo, temía producirle lesiones por sólo rozarla. Preocupaciones de padre primerizo...

Desvía su mano hacia su pequeña oreja, y se la acaricia con dulzura con un solo dedo, dibujando su contorno. No sabe por qué pero eso la relaja, se queda paralizada como si temiese dejar de sentir esa caricia al moverse y se tranquiliza como si estuviese hipnotizada.  
Sonríe, parece una verdadera muñeca, con los ojos tan abiertos y tan quieta. Es tan bonita que aún sigue sin creerse que el haya podido formar parte de esa hermosa creación.

Mira a Carol y sonríe, el sueño ha podido con ella, y ahora respira profundo al otro lado de la cama. Está preciosa con su boca entreabierta y su cabello derramado sobre la almohada.  
- _Duérmete tú también_ -susurra a Sophia que hace un esfuerzo por seguir teniendo los ojos abiertos.

Desea tanto poder quedarse ahí con ellas, que fuese su cuerpo el que protegiese a su niña de caerse de la cama, y no una fría barrera de seguridad. Quedarse dormido escuchando la respiración de las dos personas más importantes de su vida, y que ellas fuesen lo primero que viese al despertar. Pero no puede ser, él debe marcharse en mitad de la noche, como un ladrón, con la diferencia de que él no se lleva nada, más bien se deja.

Ed las deja solas por la noche, porque no quiere escuchar a su bebé llorar, en cambio él daría la vida por intercambiarse con él, y poder estar al lado de ellas. Besar, abrazar, y amar a Carol sin miedo al que dirán, porque sería su marido, y no tendría que esconder nada.  
Él anhela lo que otros desprecian.

Sacude la cabeza para espantar sus estúpidos pensamientos y besa la punta de la nariz de Sophia que ya duerme profundamente. Es tan fácil que pase de 0 a 100...  
Coloca la barrera infantil, no es que sea muy necesaria ahora mismo, teniendo en cuenta que Sophia aún es incapaz de darse la vuelta, pero por si acaso...

Se acerca a Carol para taparla con las sábanas hasta mitad de la cintura, ya empieza a refrescar un poco por la noche.  
Las observa dormir y sonríe como un idiota sin saber porqué. No puede haber imagen más hermosa que esa.

Da un paso atrás para marcharse, pero recula; olvida algo, algo que necesita él más que ella. Vuelve a acercarse a Carol, le aparta el mechón de cabello que tapa su hermoso rostro y besa con suavidad su mejilla, procurando no despertarla.  
Aguarda unos segundos, con sus labios casi rozando su cara, esperando algún tipo de reacción en ella, pero sigue profundamente dormida.  
- _No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te quiero_ -le susurra al oído, aspirando el dulce aroma a frutas que desprende su cabello, y marcha de allí antes de comenzar a sentirse como un cerdo pervertido que mira a esa mujer con los ojos que sólo un amante debería mirarla.  
Le duele tanto...

* * *

 ** **3 meses y medio****

 ** **-**** _Muy bien, ahora mamá va a poner el agua a hervir mientras prepara el sofrito_ -Va enunciando Carol, cambiando la entonación de su voz, haciendo reír a Sophia que la observa desde su hamaca, con una de las orejas de Pookie metida en la boca.

Le gusta que le hablen, por lo que Carol va dictando lo que va haciendo mientras realiza las tareas del hogar, así la mantiene entretenida, y muchas veces ella decide unirse a la charla con su escaso vocabulario donde abundan las vocales y apenas un par de consonantes.  
No sabe cuando dirá su primera palabra, ni cual será, pero por lo pronto disfruta de sus balbuceos y de su recién adquirida habilidad: imitar expresiones y gestos exagerados.  
Está segura de que acabará teniendo que comprar una buena crema antienvejecimiento para eliminar las arrugas de expresión que se le crearán de tantas morisquetas que le hace a su niña para que la imite.

Llaman a la puerta.

Sophia da un grito de emoción y mira a su madre con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

- _No es papá, mi amor_ -dice a su pesar. Se limpia las manos con un viejo trapo deshilachado, coge a su niña en brazos, y se dirige hacia la puerta de la entrada.

- _Hola, buenas tardes_ -saluda Michonne - _No me gusta molestar, pero estaba preparando el almuerzo y... por favor dime que tienes un poco de aceite_ -pide en pose suplicante.

Sophia ríe sin motivo aparente, pero eso es lo bueno de ella, que no necesita motivos para reír.

- _Sí, claro, espera aquí_ -murmura Carol, que vuelve a la cocina con Sophia en brazos.

Michonne espera a la entrada, tal y como ella le ha pedido, observa el interior de ese hogar, lo analiza. No hay fotos de la niña, y de ella tampoco, sólo hay fotografías de un hombre posando con sus trofeos de caza: ciervos, conejos, perdices, jabalíes, e incluso un oso.

- _Aquí tienes_ -ofrece Carol, que le acerca una botella de aceite para freír a medio usar.

- _Gracias, te compraré una nueva esta misma tarde_ -informa sonriente, percatándose de la tensión en el rostro de Carol.  
Es curioso, no la mira a los ojos, mantiene la cabeza gacha, habla en voz baja, y su ropa es de una talla que está segura que no le corresponde, espantosa y oscura, como si quisiese pasar por la vida siendo confundida con una sombra.

 _-No, no es necesario, tengo otra botella sin abrir_ -miente. Pero no puede arriesgarse a que la vaya a visitar justo la media hora que Ed pasa en casa cuando llega del trabajo antes de marchar a casa de Merle - _Que tengas un buen día -_ sentencia cerrando la puerta. Seguro que esa pobre mujer piensa que es una maleducada, una borde, y no volverá a acercarse a su puerta nunca más.  
Mejor para ella.

* * *

- _Toc, toc ¿Se puede?_ -llama Tara a la puerta de la habitación de Daryl.

- _Pasa_ -responde él, tumbado en la cama, enfrascado en el libro que está leyendo.

- _Tengo buenas noticias para ti ¡Te he encontrado trabajo!_ -anuncia con una amplia sonrisa.

Daryl suelta el libro y se incorpora en la cama de un salto.  
 _-¿En serio? ¿De qué?_ -pregunta emocionado.

- _De striper_ -responde ella, echándose a reír al ver la cara de desaprobación de él - _Es broma tonto. El hermano de Denise está buscando peones para una obra, y ofrece un contrato de seis meses_ -chasquea la lengua - _No es mucho, pero mejor que estar aquí tocándote los huevos todo el día..._ -bromea ella.

- _Eso es..._ -no puede ocultar su sonrisa, por mucho que él ha salido a buscar empleo lo han echado para atrás por su maldita reputación, empezaba a perder la esperanza, y temía tener que volver a su vieja casa, junto a su hermano, por no poder pagar el alquiler - _¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?_ -pregunta con timidez.

Tara lo mira de arriba abajo, fingiendo algún tipo de interés sexual por él.  
Ambos ríen.  
- _Pues con que sigas pagándome el alquiler todos los meses y me digas que es esa herramienta que hay sobre tu mesita me conformo_ -responde curiosa, fijándose en el objeto, parecido a un taladro, pero más pequeño.

Daryl mira la herramienta.  
- _Ah, eso, es una micrograbadora de piedras_ -responde, sintiéndose un poco nervioso por la pregunta que viene.

- _¿Y la quieres para...?_ -lo invita a seguir hablando.

Daryl suspira.  
- _Está bien, pero no te rías de mí ¿vale?_ -pide, acercándose al cajón de la mesita de noche y sacando una piedra de color verde claro con forma de lágrima y colocándola sobre las manos de ella.

 _-¿Una piedra?_ -pregunta arqueando una ceja. No comprende.

 _-Dale la vuelta_ -pide con la cabeza gacha, comenzando a notar el calor de la vergüenza en sus orejas.

Tara obedece, y la gira, para encontrar el nombre de Sophia grabado en ella con una perfecta y limpia caligrafía.

- _Es una piedra jaspe, un amuleto, da suerte, protege, voy a transformarlo en un colgante_ -murmura sin mirarla a los ojos.

- _Oh, Dary, es muy bonito ¿Por qué iba a reírme de ti? es un regalo precioso para Sophia_ -comenta sonriente por la ternura que le transmite ese hombre que la mayoría del tiempo se comunica a base de gruñidos.

 _-No... no... no es para Sophia..._ -tartamudea avergonzado, jugando nervioso con sus dedos - _el mes que viene hará un año que Carol y yo... que ella y yo... ¡Dios, qué gilipollez!_ -gruñe frustrado, tumbándose en la cama y tapándose el rostro con la almohada como suele hacer Carol. Pasa tanto tiempo con ella que ya copia hasta sus técnicas de huida.  
Le había parecido buena idea, pero ahora que lo decía en voz alta...

- _¿El mes que viene hará un año que engendrasteis a Sophia?_ -hace cuentas Tara. Daryl asiente - _Osea que es vuestro aniversario ¿no? Oh Daryl, qué hermoso_ -exclama sonriente.

Daryl se atreve a mirarla.  
- _¿Tú crees? No sé yo... ¿Qué le digo? ¿Cómo se lo doy?_ -pregunta de forma retórica.

- _Hey Carol, ¿Te acuerdas el día que tuvimos sexo salvaje y creamos a esta preciosa criatura? ¡Pues hoy hace un año!_ -bromea Tara, pero a él no le hace gracia.  
Se sienta a su lado.  
- _No le digas nada, sólo dáselo, quizás ella recuerde ese día tanto como tú_ -intenta tranquilizarlo, devolviéndole la piedra tallada y saliendo de la habitación.

Daryl observa el mineral entre sus manos, seguro que esa pequeña joya quedará preciosa sobre el pecho de Carol.  
Mentiría si dijese que le ha conseguido tallar el nombre de su niña a la primera. Son muchas las piedras que han muerto mientras le daba forma de lágrima, o que han sido desechadas porque el nombre no salió del todo bien. Espera no cagarla a la hora de añadir el colgante.  
¿Qué pasará cuando se lo de? ¿Le pedirá que se lo ponga? ¿Le sonreirá de esa forma tan dulce que tiene? ¿Se le iluminarán los ojos? Se muere por ver su reacción, y la de su hija, que seguro que da uno de sus adorables grititos emocionados y se pasará el día agarrando la piedra mientras su madre la tiene en brazos.  
Sonríe como un estúpido al pensar en su pequeña.  
Mira hacia su mesita de noche, donde está el cuadro con la rosa cherokee que le regaló Carol, y justo delante de él la primera fotografía que le hizo a su bebé. Sobre su madre, recién nacida, aún unida a Carol por el cordón umbilical. Qué hermoso recuerdo.

* * *

- _¿Te quieres ir con mamá?_ -pregunta Daryl a Sophia. Están sentados en el sofá frente a frente, con el móvil de Daryl sobre la mesa grabando el momento. La pequeña está realmente sonriente ese día, y tienen la impresión de que va a dar su primera carcajada - _¿Quieres ir con mamá, Sophia?_ -vuelve a preguntar Daryl, que hace como que se la va a entregar a Carol, que espera con los brazos extendidos para recibirla y Sophia hace lo mismo esperando a que la coja - _¿Te vas con mamá? ¡A que no!_ -dice Daryl, volviendo a estrecharla contra él de repente. Sophia se ríe al notar el inesperado movimiento y ver la mirada triste de su madre - _¿Quieres irte con mamá?_ -vuelve a acercarla hacia Carol, y antes de llegar al punto donde Daryl suele recular ya se está riendo con anticipación - _¡Pues no te dejo!_ -Sophia ríe con ganas y estira los brazos hacia su madre, impaciente porque vuelva a hacer lo mismo - _¿Quieres ir con mamá?_ -ríe cuando escucha a su padre formular la pregunta. La acerca a Carol, que la espera sonriente, mostrando una exagerada emoción por tenerla entre sus brazos, y Sophia se ríe de su rostro.  
Se acerca a ella, lentamente, está en la posición exacta para que su madre pueda cogerla, y sonríe nerviosa sabiendo lo que viene ahora - _¡A que no!_ -Y tira de ella hacia atrás, haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo por su estómago, y ríe, ríe con ganas, a carcajadas, cuando ve a su madre fingiendo llorar.

Carol y Daryl se mirán sonrientes, con los ojos brillantes, emocionados por escuchar ese hermoso sonido por primera vez. Las carcajadas de su niña suenan como el canto de los ángeles.

La risa termina en un grito agudo, seguido por una risa residual que suena como un "ejeee"

Sophia vuelve a estirar los brazos pidiendo seguir con el juego, y Daryl cumple su petición con gusto, porque no hay nada que más le guste que hacer feliz a los dos amores de su vida.

* * *

- _Ha caído rendida_ -comenta Carol mirando a Sophia con infinito amor.  
Está dormida, respirando profundamente.

- _Normal, yo también caeré rendido_ -dice Daryl, frotándose los brazos entumecidos. Su niña no pesa mucho, pero tras dos horas haciendo el mismo movimiento...

Carol se echa a reír negando con la cabeza, haciendo que sus mechones de cabello bailen sobre su rostro.

- _Tiene tu sonrisa_ -murmura hipnotizado una vez más por la luz que desprende.

Carol lo mira y sonríe. Tiene un don para hacerle sentir bien, y parece que aquel incidente del beso ha quedado atrás para ambos. Al menos en apariencia, porque ella no para de darle vueltas a ese momento... pronto se cumplirá un año desde la última vez que él la besó, que acarició su cuerpo y le hizo sentir ese intenso placer cuando sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno.

- _Debería irme ya_ -dice Daryl, que se coloca delante de ella para besar su frente, temiendo que vuelva a alzar el rostro y él vuelva a leer mal sus labios. Porque como lo haga la volverá a besar a pesar de saber lo que pasará luego.

Carol cierra los ojos, intentando convencer a su corazón de que ese beso está bien, y que por mucho que desee otro tipo de besos, no están destinados a ella.

* * *

- _Es increíble lo grande que está ya_ -comenta Tara, mirando a Sophia que está siendo amamantada - _si era una cosita así cuando nació_ -añade, colocando sus manos para simular el tamaño que tuvo Sophia al nacer.

- _Y es muy lista_ -dice orgulloso Daryl - _te imita, intenta hablar, reconoce a las personas, coge cosas, te mira cuando la llamas o le silvas._

- _¿Silvas a tu hija como a un perro?_ -pregunta Tara en un reproche.

- _Le gusta, mir_ a -se defiende, y silva para demostrar que es verdad.

Sophia suelta el pezón al escuchar el sonido, y busca con la mirada a su padre que está justo a su lado, y sonríe, dando su aprobación con un balbuceo, para seguidamente volver a la tarea de mamar.

- _¿Lo ves?_ -dice triunfante.

Tara niega con la cabeza, y sonríe al observar a Daryl mirar tan amorosamente a Carol mientras amamanta a su niña, y acaricia distraído el muslo de ella.  
Que no está enamorado dice... Hasta las trancas lo está.

* * *

Regresan a casa tras pasar un par de horas con Tara. Sophia duerme, le relaja mucho los viajes en coche.

 _-¿Quieres ver una película o algo?_ -pregunta Carol, queriendo retenerlo un poco más a su lado.

- _Claro_ -responde él, deseando pasar más tiempo con ella.

-Elige la película, yo voy a acostar a Sophia y a ponerme algo cómodo -informa subiendo las escaleras con su pequeña en brazos.

"Ponerse algo cómodo" lo que se traduce en: Voy a ponerme un pantalón muy corto, y una camisa que me llegue hasta la mitad de los muslos para crear una falsa ilusión de desnudez, y así volverte loco sin yo saber nada.  
Mira las películas, busca una con un argumento sencillo, que pueda entenderlo hasta un hombre que piense con la polla, como él ahora mismo.  
Dios, aún no la ha visto y ya tiene las manos sudadas y su miembro semierecto de sólo pensar en tenerla tumbada a su lado, durante casi dos horas, mostrando sus largas piernas que se muere por acariciar, besar y abrir...  
Sacude la cabeza.  
Maldito cerdo pervertido. Está casada ¿por qué le cuesta tanto entender? CA-SA-DA, y ama a su marido, que no lo entiende, pero debe aceptarlo.  
Lo que pasó entre ellos en aquel aparcamiento, en la barbacoa en el pinar, o en su cocina el día de su cumpleaños no volverá a pasar, no hasta que ella desee tener otro hijo y él se entregue a su capricho sin rechistar, importándole una mierda volver a ser usado, porque lo que más desea es poder volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

- _¿Elegiste película?_ -Pregunta ella al volver al salón, vestida con una camiseta del grupo _Metallica_ , tal y como Daryl imaginó.

Traga saliva, y mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, queriendo ocultar esa maldita erección que la señala insistentemente.

- _Yo... yo... aún no..._ -entonces se percata de algo que cuelga de su cuello - _¿Y ese collar?_ -pregunta extrañado, juraría que no lo tenía puesto antes.

- _Oh, esto_ -saca el colgante del interior de su camisa para mostrarlo por completo. Es una fina cadena de oro blanco, con un diamante solitario colgando del extremo - _Ed me lo regaló ayer, según dijo iba a ser por nuestro aniversario, pero hubo un problema en la joyería y... total, que me lo dio ayer, y quiere vérmelo siempre puesto, pero tengo miedo de perderlo, por eso me lo pongo sólo cuando está él. Así que me lo coloco para dormir para no olvidarlo por la mañana, cuando Ed venga a desayunar._

Daryl no escucha, no sabe lo que le ha dicho, sólo ha oído que se lo ha regalado Ed por el aniversario.  
Un precioso colgante de oro blanco con un diamante que le habrá costado un pastón ¿Y él? Él pretendía regalarle una asquerosa piedra que encontró tirada en el suelo. ¿Cómo coño podía ser tan imbécil? Ella merecía ese regalo, y no la mierda que él pretendía darle dentro de un mes. Agradece que Ed le haya regalado eso, así se ha librado de hacer el ridículo más espantoso de su vida.  
¡Una piedra! ¿En qué coño pensaba? ella merecía lo mejor, y lo que él iba a darle no lo era.

- _¿Qué película vemos?_ -pregunta Carol, con una dulce sonrisa, sin saber que Daryl se está sintiendo morir por dentro, ahora mismo.

- _Es mejor que me vaya ya_ -dice con la voz rota, ocultando sus ojos entre los mechones de su cabello. recoge su chaqueta y sale veloz de allí, dejando a Carol intentando analizar qué ha pasado, ¿Qué ha visto? ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Ha sido su culpa?

Se deja caer en el sofá, mirando hacia la tele apagada, sin comprender nada...

* * *

Daryl llega a casa, arroja su chaqueta sobre la silla de su habitación, abre el cajón de la mesita, saca la piedra a la que tanto tiempo le ha dedicado, y la mira. ¡Menudo imbécil! ¿En serio veía eso un buen regalo? Una puta piedra que él como un idiota talló emocionado, imaginando su reacción al verla. Ahora puede hacerse una idea de cual sería. Pondría cara de "me has hecho un regalo de mierda pero como no quiero ofenderte voy a sonreír y fingir que me gusta"

La arroja a la papelera que tiene al lado del escritorio. Debe dejarse de tonterías, ellos no son pareja, no hay aniversarios que celebrar, ni necesidad de regalar, no son más que dos desconocidos sin aficiones ni gustos en común, salidos de vidas muy distintas, que se han visto obligados a ser amigos al tener una hija. Son eso y nada más, por mucho que él desee algo más ¿Qué buscaba regalándole eso? ¿Enamorarla? Por el amor de Dios, ¿Por qué iba a abandonar a su marido para quedarse con él? ¿Por qué rechazar un diamante para quedarse con un pedrusco? un pedrusco enamorado de ella hasta tal punto que le duele, y que todo lo que desea en esta vida es poder hacerla feliz.

* * *

Carol mira el reloj por enésima vez, está nerviosa, ¿Y si Daryl no regresa? Aún no entiende que fue lo que pasó anoche ¿Debe disculparse? no sabe qué hacer o qué decirle cuando lo vea aparecer.

El timbre de la puerta suena.  
Sophia grita nerviosa, papá está aquí.

Carol abre, sintiendo el pulso acelerado.  
-Hola -saluda en un susurro cuando lo ve.

-Yo... siento lo de anoche, me empecé a encontrar mal y tenía que irme -explica. Se ha pasado toda la noche pensando en que escusa poner a su cobarde huida.

- _Podrías habérmelo dicho anoche, me quedé preocupada_ -dice un poco tensa. ¿Tantas vueltas que le ha estado dando toda la noche y lo que le pasaba era que tenía una indigestión?

- _Lo sé, perdóname, por favor_ -pide en una súplica, pero Carol evita mirarle - _Te he traído chocolate_ -pone ojos de cordero degollado, a la par que le muestra una tableta de chocolate negro, de la marca favorita de ella.  
Si consiguió aliviar tensiones con el granizado de sandía tras el beso, quizás pudiese arreglar eso con su dulce favorito.

Carol se muerde el labio intentando ocultar la sonrisa, pero no puede, le parece adorable la manera que tiene de disculparse.

- _Pasa anda, Sophia está impaciente por verte_ -dice, dejándole pasar.

Daryl dibuja una media sonrisa, besa su frente, le da el helado y corre a abrazar a su precioso bebé, que lo recibe con esa hermosa risa que lo tiene enamorado.

Está impresionado consigo mismo, si hubiese pasado lo del colgante unos meses atrás, seguramente se habría pasado semanas sin dar señales de vida, sin saber como enfrentarse a Carol, pero ahora... la necesidad de ver a su niña le obliga a hacer frente a sus problemas, e intentar salir de ellos, torpemente, pero es un avance.

* * *

 ** **4 meses****

Sophia está adorable, sigue siendo algo más pequeñita que el resto de niños de su edad, pero su desarrollo a nivel cognitivo es fabuloso.  
Le encanta estar sentada en el regazo de las personas, pero siempre mirando hacia el exterior, se da la vuelta sola cuando está tumbada, disfruta cuando la ponen de pie, y ella hace presión con sus pequeños piececitos sobre la superficie en la que se encuentra, como si quisiese mantenerse en pie sola, es curiosa con todo lo que le rodea, coge cosas sin problema, sonríe cuando ve gente conocida, llora cuando el momento del juego se acaba, y habla a su manera.

- _Di Abraham, vamos, A-BRA-HAM_ -pide el hombretón, pero lo único que consigue arrancar de Sophia es un claro "aggu" acompañado de una sonrisa.

Sophia acaba de descubrir algo interesante: el rostro de Abraham pincha, por lo que está concentrada en acariciar la barba, con la boca abierta en una O perfecta, como si eso fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

- _¿Cómo va a ser su primera palabra Abraham? Si es difícil de pronunciar hasta para mí ¿Estas loco? Ey Sophia, di Glenn_ -pide el joven repartidor de pizzas, cogiéndola en brazos.

Sophia sonríe, y lleva su mano a su rostro, a ver que tacto tiene, no le gusta, es demasiado suave. Lloriquea mirando hacia Abraham, pidiendo que la vuelva a coger.

- _Desde luego... vaya dos_ -farfulla Tara - _Su primera palabra será papá o mamá, seguramente, pero si tiene que ser otra..._ -se acerca a Sophia que ahora se encuentra en brazos de Rosita - _Di Tara, cariño_ -le dice, y Sophia se ríe como de costumbre.

Acaricia con torpeza el rostro de Rosita, dándole algún que otro manotazo, pero ha visto algo más interesante: los pendientes de aro que cuelgan de sus orejas y que brillan.  
Balbucea y estira la mano para alcanzarlo.  
- _Ah no, de eso nada, que un día de estos me vas a arrancar la oreja_ -la aparta Rosita con voz suave, no es la primera vez que la engancha. Sophia se ríe mostrando sus encías desdentadas - _¿Y a ti cuando te van a salir los dientes, eh? Que eres una vieja_ -dice con voz aguda haciéndola reír.

- _Ay, no por Dios, aún no_ -se queja Carol, llevando una mano al pecho, sintiendo dolor al imaginar sus pequeños y afilados dientes sobre su pezón.

Daryl sonríe, y se acerca a coger a su niña que lo mira emocionada al descubrir que papá también tiene esa cosa en la cara que pincha.  
- _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te gusta mi barba?_ -pregunta Daryl echándose a reír cuando ve su exagerada emoción.  
Estira sus manos para tocar su perilla, sin delicadeza alguna, le pellizca la barbilla con sus dedos.  
-Te hace falta un corte de uñas ya, que pareces un águila -dice al sentir cómo araña su cara.

Sophia sonríe, y presiona más su mano sobre la barbilla, dando alguna que otra bofetada.

- _¿Cómo puedes ser tan bruta con lo pequeñaja que eres?_ -ríe él, apretando los párpados para que no le salte el ojo de un manotazo.

Carol sonríe, sintiéndose un poco mal por sentir envidia de su hija: ella puede tocarle sin problemas, no se estremece, no la aparta... está dándole manotazos y él simplemente sonríe.  
¿Qué hay tan malo en ella como para que le prohíba el contacto físico? Sólo pide poder devolverle el abrazo cuando él la abraza, poder abrazarle sin tener que pedírselo o tener que poner la cabeza contra su pecho, fingiendo no tener manos. Pero no puede, y tendrá que aprender a vivir con ello. En unos meses Sophia besará su mejilla, rodeará su cuello en un abrazo, y ella deberá conformarse con disfrutar viendo ese amor, mientras ella sólo recibe un beso en la frente y unos abrazos que tiene prohibido corresponder.

* * *

Ed entra por la puerta farfullando algo entre dientes, está enfadado.

Carol continúa fregando los platos, queriendo poder ser invisible para que no descargue su rabia contra ella.

Sophia la observa con expresión seria. Es como si sintiese su tensión, y que mientras ese hombre esté en casa debe comportarse. Es extraño, pero cuando Ed está en la misma habitación que ella, Sophia se vuelve mucha más silenciosa, y menos risueña. Tan pequeñita y parece comprender lo que ocurre ahí.

- _Un día de estos voy a coger la escopeta y liarme a tiros con todos los vecinos_ -gruñe entrando a la cocina, cogiendo una cerveza de la nevera y cerrando la puerta con rabia - _¿Sabe que me ha dicho Shane?_ -pregunta, sin esperar respuestas. Carol se tensa al pensar en lo que puede haberle dicho - _Por lo visto una vecina no para de llamar denunciando que nos peleamos_ -Carol traga saliva ¿vecina? ¿Una mujer? - _No sé por qué coño la gente tiene que meterse en un matrimonio, ni discutir tranquilo puede uno en su propia casa ¡Hostia ya!_ -grita, lanzando el botellín de cerveza al suelo, rompiéndolo en varios pedazos y saliendo de la cocina sin dejar de soltar insultos por esa boca.

Carol mira a Sophia que tiene la boca haciendo un puchero, a punto de llorar.  
- _Ya, mi amor, ya pasó, ven aquí_ -la coge en brazos y la abraza en el momento justo en el que rompe a llorar - _ya está mi vida, mamá te protege_ -susurra besando a su bebé.

Sabe perfectamente quien ha llamado a la policía, lleva más de cinco años viviendo en ese sitio, y todo el mundo ha ignorado sus peleas todo este tiempo, pero fue llegar Michonne y la policía aparecer en su puerta.

Para nada, porque esos agentes en cuanto se enteran de que es la casa de Ed ignoran la llamada, ya sea por amistad o por miedo, es la única explicación que le encuentra, porque si tanto ha llamado ahí no ha aparecido nadie, aparte de Rick Grimes, al que ella le cerró la puerta en las narices. Fue su oportunidad, y la perdió para siempre...

* * *

- _¿Quién es? ¿Quién es esa niña tan guapa que está en el espejo?_ -pregunta Carol con Sophia en brazos.  
La pequeña se agita y balbucea emocionada, aún no reconoce su reflejo en el espejo, y disfruta interactuando con quien ella cree que es otro bebé.

Carol sonríe con tristeza, ese es el único bebé con el que tendrá relación su niña, porque por desgracia sus recientes amistades aún no tienen hijos.  
No sabe que pasará cuando tenga que entrar al colegio, y comience a relacionarse con otros niños, será algo a lo que ella no estará acostumbrada, y teme que sea demasiado tímida para atreverse a hablar con ellos, y pase los recreos sola.

Sophia mira el reflejo y gira para mirar a su madre, para luego volver a mirar al espejo. Juraría que la mujer de enfrente es igual que su mamá.

Llaman a al timbre, y ella grita, mirando emocionada a la bebé del espejo como si quisiera decirle "ahí está mi papá".

Carol abre la puerta, Daryl la saluda con su adorable sonrisa, y Sophia patalea nerviosa, alzando los brazos pidiendo que la coja.  
- _Hola, Sophia_ -la saluda besando su naricilla. Ella sonríe con la boca abierta.  
Cada vez se parece más a su madre, y eso le encanta.

* * *

- _Daryl, tengo una pregunta_ -dice Carol, concentrada en preparar la cena. Daryl la mira interrogante - _¿La bechamel es para bañar la lasaña o para que la lasaña se bañe en ella?_ -pregunta divertida, viendo ese mejunje líquido como el agua.

 _-¿Qué?_ -pregunta sin comprender, mirando el cuenco que tiene entre las manos.

- _Que eches un poco más de maizena_ -dice entregándole la bolsa blanca - _pero sólo un poco_.

- _Está bien_ -susurra echando una cucharada en el cuenco, y lanzando otra cucharada al rostro de Carol sin mirarla.

- _¡Daryl!_ -grita ella, limpiándose rápidamente el polvo blanco de la mejilla con un trapo -¡Que me acabo de bañar! -se queja, echándose a reír al escuchar a Sophia carcajear.

Daryl mira a Sophia, y luego a Carol con sonrisa juguetona.  
-No importa, puedes volver a bañarte en mi bechamel -bromea, y no sabe porqué pero esa frase le ha sonado un poco porno.

Se echan a reír, y Sophia sigue partiéndose de risa, abrazada a Pookie y atenta a la escena.

- _¿No es demasiada lasaña para nosotros?_ -pregunta Daryl, volviendo a tomarse en serio la cocina.

 _-No es sólo para nosotros, tengo que preparar algo para este fin de semana, ya sabes, es la barbacoa de la asociación de caza_ -explica.

- _Ah, ha pasado un año ya_ -dice fingiendo no acordarse, como si esa fecha no estuviese grabada a fuego en su memoria.

 _-Sí_ -susurra ella, mirando a Sophia, que le sonríe en cuanto la mira - _Un año..._ -añade nostálgica. Un año sin sentir lo que es hacer el amor - _¿Vas a ir?_

- _No, ¿Y tú?_ -pregunta Daryl. Intentando que su mente no busque en los archivos de sus recuerdos aquella noche, en la que se fundieron en uno por última vez.

- _Tengo que ir_ -dice encogiéndose de hombros. No le apetece nada estar allí, rodeada de esas personas, soportando sus comentarios insultantes y sus miradas lascivas, y a eso tenía que añadirle que iba con un bebé al que alimentar y cuidar.

- _No tienes que ir si no quieres, no es algo obligatorio_ -murmura Daryl, que ha notado la resignación en su voz. Sabe de sobra que ella se siente fuera de lugar allí, al igual que él.

Carol hace una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Que no es obligatorio dice, si él supiera...

* * *

39.56° de temperatura, tiene fiebre, le duelen todos los músculos, huesos de su cuerpo y está helada.

- _¿Qué coño haces que aún no estás lista?_ -pregunta Ed molesto - _sabes que odio que lleguemos tarde ¡Vístete!_ -gruñe, lanzándole algo de ropa que ponerse.

- _Ed, no puedo ir, de verdad. No tengo fuerzas, tengo fiebre_ -susurra con voz temblorosa. No quiere discutir, siente un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como si se la taladrasen desde dentro.

- _¿Qué mierda dices? ¡Vístete! No pienso ir solo, como un puto divorciado ¡Tú te vienes!_ -Ladra mirándola con furia.

- _Ed, de verdad, me encuentro muy mal. No puedo ir_ -le repite en un sollozo.

Ed la agarra del cabello para ponerla de pié.  
-Vístete, coge la puta niña y subíos al coche de una maldita vez, no lo voy a repetir más. -gruñe con los dientes apretados y el rostro pegado al de Carol.

- _No voy a ir, no puedo, y no quiero ir_ -dice dando un manotazo al brazo de su marido para que la suelte.

-¿Qué no quieres? ¿Desde cuando importa en esta casa lo que quieres? Vístete y vámonos -pero Carol niega -¡SOY TU MARIDO, OBEDECE! -le grita, haciendo llorar a Sophia, que hasta entonces dormía tranquila.

-No -niega, alzándose cuan alta es, una altura ridícula comparada con la de su marido.

-¡Serás zorra! ¡Obedece o será peor! -vuelve a gritar, y Sophia llora más alto.

Carol solloza, y se siente en la cama sin fuerza alguna.  
- _No pienso ir_ , _Tengo fiebre, escalofríos, mareos y ganas de vomitar, yo..._

 _-¿Ganas de vomitar? Yo te voy a dar ganar de vomitar -_ amenaza desabrochándose el cinturón.

* * *

Daryl observa la barbacoa escondido entre la maleza como un lobo acechando su presa.  
Es demasiado temprano, la tierra aún está húmeda por el rocío de la noche. Es un olor que le gusta.  
El Sol aún no ha terminado de levantarse, y no es más que una fina línea en el horizonte.  
Se encuentra tras el árbol en el que estaba sentado un año atrás, maldiciendo su miserable vida, hasta que Carol se acercó a él y la besó...  
No iba a ir, de hecho espera que nadie se entere de que está ahí, pero por alguna razón se ha sentido en la necesidad de acercarse al lugar.  
Sólo de pensar que Carol pueda ser acosada por Negan o alguno de esos otros, o su hija insultada y zarandeada mientras llora, hace que se le revuelva el estómago.

Carol aún no ha llegado, por lo pronto sólo están ahí Merle, Gregory, Paula, Molly, y Spencer. Están charlando de tonterías y enfrascados de encender la hoguera para la barbacoa.

Un coche se acerca, es el jeep cherokee de Ed.  
- _¡Buenos días socio!_ -saluda Merle, estrechando su mano -¿ _Dónde te has dejado a tu familia?_ -pregunta, mirando por encima del hombro de Ed, a ver si siguen en el interior del coche.

Eso le gustaría saber a Daryl ¿Dónde te has dejado a mi familia?

- _Carol esta mala con fiebre, y he preferido que se quede en casa descansando_ -responde, recibiendo halagos por parte de todo el mundo, por lo buen marido que es.

Daryl bufa, ¿eso es ser buen marido? él se habría quedado en casa a cuidar de ella. De hecho, eso es lo que va a hacer.

* * *

Llama a la puerta, y escucha a su niña gritar emocionada. Es adorable.

Carol tarda demasiado en abrir, no es normal en ella, aunque estuviese en el piso de arriba, ya debería haber bajado.  
Quizás no quiera recibir a nadie, ella cree que él no iba a ir a la barbacoa, por lo que es imposible que se haya enterado que ella está enferma, y por lo tanto sería ridículo pensar que es él el que está tras la puerta.

- _¿Carol?_ -llama, a ver si al escuchar su voz y saber que es él se anima a abrir. Pero no obtiene respuesta.

¿Qué hacer? empieza a preocuparse.

Como una señal divina, llega a su mente la idea de girar el pomo de la puerta, que siempre está cerrado, pero, y si esta vez...

¡Bingo! se abre.

Entra despacio y cierra la puerta tras él, percatándose de que las llaves están puestas por el interior, por lo que es posible que Carol haya desbloqueado la puerta tras marcharse Ed.

- _¿Carol?_ -vuelve a llamar, no obtiene respuesta de ella, pero sí de su niña, que balbucea emocionada desde el salón.

Se acerca a la sala. Sophia está sentada en su hamaca y lo recibe emocionada, agitando sus piernas.  
Carol está en el sofá, tumbada de lado en posición fetal y dormida.

- _Hey..._ -la llama, arrodillándose delante de ella _-¿Estás bien?_ -pregunta apartándole el cabello de la cara para ver bien su rostro.

- _¿Daryl? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ -pregunta confusa.

- _Fui a la barbacoa y escuché a Ed decir que estabas mala ¿Tienes fiebre?_ -pregunta llevando la mano a su frente. No entiende mucho, pero está caliente.

- _Me he tomado algo hace unos minutos, pero aún no me ha hecho efecto_ -responde ella, mirándole con los ojos llorosos. ¿Cómo puede ser tan perfecto?

- _Vamos, te llevaré a la cama para que descanses, yo cuidaré de Sophia_ -La intenta coger a peso, pero ella gime de dolor cuando la mueve - _¿Te encuentras bien?_ -pregunta al ver su rostro congelado en un grito silencioso.

- _Sí, es sólo que... me mareé cuando iba bajando las escaleras, caí y me hice daño en las costillas_ -dice, guardándose la mueca de dolor que amenazaba con salir al sentir como Daryl la coloca de pié delante de él.

- _Déjame ver_ -pide, adelantándose a levantarle la camisa.

- _¡No! no, estoy bien_ -lo detiene Carol agarrándolo de la muñeca.

 _-No seas tonta, déjame ver, puede que tengas algo roto_ -insiste él, librándose de su agarre y volviendo a intentar ver su vientre. Sabe de sobra lo jodido que puede ser una costilla rota.

- _No, Daryl, de verdad, estoy bien_ -forcejea con él con todas sus fuerzas. No entiende su insistencia, le está diciendo que está bien. Le cuesta retenerlo, parece que tiene ocho manos en vez de dos.

- _Estate quieta, sólo quiero ver que..._ -se queda paralizado cuando consigue levantarle la camisa y ve los golpes en su vientre.

Carol deja de luchar, ¿Para qué? Ya los ha visto.

Daryl acaricia ese magullado vientre con sus dedos. Está lleno de golpes de distinta antigüedad, van desde tonos amarillos hasta morados casi negros, varias quemaduras que sabe muy bien con qué han sido hechas, él fue castigado así muchas veces, y lo peor de todo: la huella de la suela de una bota perfectamente marcada a la altura de sus costillas.  
- _¿Que te has caido por las escaleras, dices?_ -pregunta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de dolor, rabia e impotencia. - _¡Mi polla en vinagre! ¡Esto te lo ha hecho Ed!_ -brama a centímetros de su rostro - _¿Desde cuando te pega?_ -pregunta con voz temblorosa.

Carol intenta hablar, pero la voz no sale, está en shock, el labio le tiembla y lo único que puede hacer es mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos. Acaba de descubrir su más vergonzoso secreto.  
- _Da... Daryl yo..._

-¡¿POR QUÉ COÑO NO ME DIJISTE NADA?! -grita haciendo que Sophia lo mire sorprendida, papá nunca ha hablado así.

Daryl mira a Carol con la mandíbula apretada y expresión tensa, ella lame sus lágrimas que no dejan de brotar y mantiene el llanto encerrado en su pecho que se agita con violencia al intentar retenerlo.

-¿A eso lo llamas amor? ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR ENAMORADA DE ÉL?! ¡EL AMOR NO DUELE! -grita con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

La mira unos segundos, esperando que ella responda, pero mantiene la cabeza gacha.  
Niega con la cabeza, y marcha de allí dando un portazo tras él.

Y Sophia llora en un llanto desconsolado.

* * *

 ** **Hola, no me matéis por este capítulo XD, y no crucifiquéis a Daryl antes de tiempo :)****

 ** ***Debo avisaros que el siguiente capítulo se retrasará porque me voy una semana de vacaciones*****

 ** **De nuevo, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios :)****


	19. Muñeca rota

**19\. Muñeca rota**

- _Podemos pedir comida china_ -comenta Tara, hojeando la guía en busca de restaurantes de comida rápida.

- _¡Odio la comida china!_ -se queja Glenn, haciendo una mueca de asco.

- _¿Cómo puedes odiar la comida china? ¡Eres chino!_ -se sorprende Abraham.

- _¡Que soy coreano!_ -le corrige. Está hasta las narices de que no sepan diferenciar.

- _Vale, podríamos..._

La puerta se abre de repente, interrumpiendo la armonía del lugar.

- _¿Daryl? ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?_ -pregunta Tara. Debería estar en la barbacoa, de hecho sabe que se levantó temprano para llegar allí antes que nadie.

Él no responde, cruza el salón, resoplando como un toro de miura, con la mandíbula apretada, los ojos inyectados en sangre y los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que está clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano.

Maggie y los demás comparten miradas sin comprender nada.

- _¿Estás bien amigo?_ -pregunta Abraham, pero Daryl no contesta, lo escuchan buscar algo en su habitación. Pueden oír como algunos objetos caen, como abre y cierra cajones, hasta que finalmente localiza lo que estaba buscando.

Cruza de nuevo el pasillo portando su ballesta.

- _¿A dónde vas con eso?_ -se alarma Sasha, pero Daryl la ignora, es como si estuviese poseído y no pudiese escuchar ni ver a las personas de su alrededor.

Tara se apresura y corre por el pasillo, adelantándolo hasta colocarse delante de la puerta de salida. Los demás la siguen a una discreta distancia.

- _Quítate de ahí Tara_ -gruñe con una voz fría como el acero.

- _No hasta que me digas a dónde vas_ -dice ella, un poco nerviosa, nunca lo ha visto así. Es bastante gruñón, eso lo sabe, pero su mirada...

- _No es asunto tuyo, déjame salir, no quiero hacerte daño_ -vuelve a pedir moviéndose nervioso frente a ella, como un tigre enjaulado.

 _-No me voy a quitar. Te vas a calmar, y me vas a contar lo que ha pasado_ -ordena cruzándose de brazos, haciéndole saber que no piensa moverse del lugar.

Daryl expulsa el aire por la nariz con violencia, una, dos, y hasta tres veces, intentando calmarse lo suficiente como para no quitarla de ahí de un empujón.

- _¡Que me dejes pasar!_ -grita. Nunca le había gritado a Tara.

- _¡A mí no me grites!_ Se enfrenta ella - _No sé que coño pretendes hacer, pero intuyo que nada bueno._

Daryl la mira guardando silencio, y con la respiración acelerada.  
Que no lo ha pensado dice, es lo que lleva pensando desde que salió de casa de Carol.  
- _Lo siento_ -se disculpa antes de agarrarla del brazo y alejarla de la salida con facilidad, pero antes de que pueda terminar de girar el pomo unas cuatro manos de distintas tonalidades de piel y tamaños se colocan sobre la puerta impidiéndole salir. Son Sasha, Rosita, Abraham y Glenn.

- _¡QUE ME DEJÉIS SALIR!_ -se desespera. Intenta abrir, pero a este paso se quedará con el pomo en la mano antes de que consiga salir.

- _¿A dónde vas con esa ballesta, Daryl? ¿Qué pretendes hacer?_ -pregunta con voz suave Maggie desde detrás.

Daryl gruñe como un animal antes de responder.  
- _A matar a Ed Peletier_ -confiesa con frialdad, aún empeñado en abrir la puerta a la fuerza.

- _¿Qué ha hecho el idiota de Peletier?_ -pregunta Tara con calma, contrastando con la agresividad de él.

Daryl se muerde el labio intentando contener el llanto al recordar los brutales golpes que teñían de morado el vientre de Carol.  
Niega con la cabeza gacha. No salen las palabras.

- _Daryl... ¿Qué ha pasado?_ -pregunta Sasha, preocupada cuando escucha como un sonoro sollozo escapa de sus labios sin que él pueda detenerlo.

-¡Tengo que matarlo! -gruñe volviendo a forcejear con la puerta.

-¡Que no te vamos a dejar salir hasta que nos cuentes lo que ha pasado! -brama Abraham con su voz potente y grave que parece hacer reaccionar a Daryl.

Suelte el pomo de la puerta y se mantiene inmóvil, con los brazos caídos a cada lado, pero sin dejar de sostener la ballesta.  
Se gira para enfrentarse a ellos.

- _Daryl..._ -se acerca Tara - _no sé que ha pasado, pero no creo que sea motivo para..._

- _Si hubieses visto lo que le ha hecho a Carol_ -rompe a llorar, cayendo de rodillas derrotado. Si ellos hubiesen visto lo que ese animal le ha hecho a ese dulce ser.

Se miran preocupados.

- _¿Qué le ha hecho, amigo?_ -pregunta Glenn agachándose a su lado.

Daryl niega con la cabeza y evita mirarles. Cómo explicar lo que le ha hecho, si ni él mismo se lo explica.  
-¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? Si ella es...-solloza antes de terminar la frase. Intenta aclarar su mente, pero cada vez que cierra los ojos viene a su mente esa enorme bota marcada sobre sus costillas. Se imagina la escena y... ¡Lo tiene que matar!

- _Daryl... ¿Qué le ha pasado a Carol?_ -pregunta Rosita buscando su rostro.

Pero él sigue sin mirar a nadie, derramando lágrimas sobre el suelo y sollozando.  
- _¿Por qué no me dijo nada?_ -murmura para sí. Lleva casi todo el año a su lado, compartiendo risas, escuchando sus preocupaciones, pero jamás le contó sobre lo que estaba pasando con Ed. Que quería a su marido, eso le dijo ¿Cómo puede quererle? ¿Cómo puede amar a alguien que le ha hecho daño?

Tara se agacha a su lado y agarra sus manos llamando su atención.  
- _Daryl ¿Qué le ha hecho Ed a Carol?_ -pregunta haciendo una pausa en cada palabra.

Daryl alza la vista, ocultando sus ojos llorosos, mirando a través de sus mechones de cabello.  
Todos sus amigos le observan preocupados.  
- _Le ha dado una paliza y yo no estaba allí para protegerla. Yo no estaba..._ -confiesa finalmente en un sollozo -¡Lo tengo que matar! -se levanta con rapidez, para abrir la puerta ahora que están todos con la guardia baja, pero Abraham es más rápido.

- _Apártate de la puerta_ -gruñe forcejeando con el hombre que tiene el tamaño y la envergadura de un armario antiguo.

Antes de que Abraham pueda replicarle, Maggie habla.

- _Daryl ¿Cómo está Carol? ¿Dónde está?_ -pregunta alterada intentando digerir lo que acaba de decir.

- _En su casa. Le grité, no debí gritarle pero le grité, estaba furioso y lo pagué con ella_ -murmura con la mirada ida al recordar cómo la dejó - _Lo voy a matar -_ sigue repitiendo como un mantra.

- _Daryl, ve con Carol_ -ordena Tara. La pobre mujer debe de estar hecha polvo después de, a saber lo que le dijo este imbécil impulsivo.

- _Tengo que matarlo primero_ -sigue empeñado, y vuelve a forcejear con Abraham.

- _No vas a matar a nadie. Irás a la cárcel_ -informa el hombre, que se coloca frente a la puerta como un portero de discoteca.

- _De la cárcel se sale, de la tumba no_ -dice con los dientes apretados _-Lo voy a matar lentamente, para que sienta cada uno de los golpes que le ha dado a su... su esposa_ -gruñe lleno de ira.

- _¡Déjate de tonterías Daryl! ¿Cuantos años piensas que estarás en la cárcel con tus antecedentes y las amistades de Ed? ¡Quizás no salgas nunca! no volverás a ver a tu niña ¿Es eso lo que quieres?_ -intenta disuadirlo Tara

Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas al recordar cómo se dejó a su niña llorando. Su preciosa niña, su razón de vivir, que... ¿Y si Ed le pega a ella también? ¿Y si le grita? ¿Y si la zarandea?... Aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza, alterado de sólo pensar en esas posibilidades.  
- _No me importa, estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ella si así consigo que estén a salvo_ -solloza. Sabe perfectamente que existe la posibilidad de que no vuelva a pisar la calle, y que su niña no sea más que un hermoso recuerdo. Una fotografía que se amarilleará y desgastará por las veces que la acariciará pensando en cómo habrá crecido, en lo que se parecerá a su madre, y lo feliz que será sin un hombre malvado que les haga daño.  
Merecerá la pena todos y cada uno de los días que pase entre rejas si con ello consigue que sean felices.

- _Por Dios Daryl, no seas cabezón_ -se enfada Maggie - _Hay formas legales de hacer las cosas._

- _¿Cómo, eh? ¿Dime como? ¿Quieres que denuncie? ¡ED CONTROLA A TODOS LOS PICOLETOS!_ -grita enfrentándose a ella, alzándose cuan alto es para intimidarla.

- _¡Por el amor de Dios, vas a hacer las cosas bien!_ -se interpone Glenn arrebatándole la ballesta.

-¡Devuélveme eso, niñato! -grita intentando abalanzarse sobre él, pero Abraham lo detiene de nuevo - _¡Suéltame! ¡Dejadme en paz! ¿Por qué coño os metéis en mi vida?_ -grita resollando por el esfuerzo que está haciendo por librarse de su agarre, pero ese enorme hombre lo sujeta con firmeza.

- _¡Porque te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti! ¡Coño ya!_ -grita Tara cansada de tanta tozudez.

Daryl se congela "te queremos" "nos preocupamos por ti" ¿Cuando ha escuchado eso en su vida? Jamás, y ahora está ahí, rodeado de personas, de desconocidos que han ido formando parte de su vida a raíz de... de su hija. Y ahora luchan con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que salga por esa puerta a cometer el peor de los delitos o la más grande de las justicias, según a ojos de quien lo mire, y ¿Todo por qué? porque se preocupan por él, y saben que aquello no acabará bien para él.

Deja de luchar, y Abraham lo libera aún desconfiando de él.

- _¿Qué hago?_ -pregunta al borde del llanto y aún con la respiración acelerada.

Tara sonríe feliz por su cambio de conducta.  
- _Primero vas a volver a casa de Carol, te vas a disculpar por ser un idiota impulsivo, vas a llevarla al hospital donde le harán pruebas, y os ayudarán a poner la pertinente denuncia contra Ed. Luego ya iremos viendo._

Daryl asiente sin ver mucha solidez en ese plan, pero no pierde nada por intentarlo.  
- _Esta bien, ¡Pero como me encuentre a Ed matarlo no lo mato, pero pienso cortarle su ridícula polla y metérsela por la garganta para que se ahogue con ella!_ -gruñe. Desea hacerle sufrir, que sienta cada uno de los golpes que le ha dado a Carol, abofetearle con cada humillación de la que ha sido testigo indirecto, y enterrarlo vivo entre excrementos como el cerdo asqueroso que es.

Pero ahora tiene algo más importante que hacer.

* * *

Carol intenta calmar a Sophia sin éxito, pero para ello primero debe calmarse a ella misma, y no lo consigue. Cada vez que piensa en el rostro de Daryl cuando vio sus golpes, el odio con el que la miró por dejar que Ed hiciese eso con ella. La rabia con la que salieron sus palabras que dolieron más que cualquier golpe de Ed...  
¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué hará? Dios, porqué tuvo que decirle que se cayó por las escaleras, podía haber inventado otra escusa, como que le dolía el estómago por ejemplo. Qué estúpida fue...

Sophia llora desconsolada, su padre la ha asustado, nunca lo ha escuchado gritar antes, eso parece haberle afectado, y el hecho de que su madre llore sin cesar, no la consuela.

- _Deja que lo intente yo_ -pide una voz grave a su espalda haciendo que se sobresalte.  
Había olvidado que la puerta seguía abierta. La desbloqueó cuando Ed se fue porque temía que el dolor fuese a más, se viese obligada a llamar a una ambulancia y que no tuviese fuerzas para abrirle a los sanitarios.

Siente como Daryl coge a su pequeña en brazos. Ella no le mira, mantiene la cabeza baja ocultando sus ojos llorosos. ¿Por qué ha vuelto? No lo entiende, pero viendo la preocupación con la que le habla a su niña le hace creer que ha vuelto por ella, porque se siente culpable de ese llanto desconsolado que él jamás ha oído antes. Pero ella sí... muchas veces...

- _Ya, mi niña, no llores más_ -intenta tranquilizarla, haciendo que apoye su cabecita contra su hombro, pero no hay manera. Puede sentir su pulso acelerados, y los hipidos que da cuando coge aire para seguir llorando. Le rompe el alma - _No llores más, por favor, soy un tonto, no te gritaba a ti, y a mamá tampoco_ -dice con la voz rota de verla así, tan pequeña y asustada por su culpa - _Lo siento, mi niña, no volveré a gritar más, lo prometo, yo te quiero mucho_ -susurra, en su oído - _eres lo que más quiero en el mundo, odio verte sufrir_ -solloza besando suavemente su mejilla y acariciando su oreja como sabe que más le relaja.  
El llanto de Sophia parece calmarse cuando siente esa familiar caricia, y Daryl la mece un poco más, hasta que queda en silencio y su pulso se estabiliza.  
Sonríe aliviado.  
- _¿Quieres jugar con Pookie_? -pregunta recogiendo el peluche del sofá, quiere tenerla entretenida mientras habla con Carol, que no se mueve ni alza la vista desde que llegó, pero por cómo se agitan sus hombros sabe que está sollozando.

Sophia reacciona a ese nombre y levanta la cabeza buscando su juguete. Sonríe, y eso a Daryl le encanta, tiene los ojos llorosos pero sonríe con esa dulce sonrisa que tiene el poder de hacer que se derrita.  
Besa la punta de su nariz y la deja en su hamaca manteniendo una conversación con el peluche.

Ahora viene lo más complicado: Carol.

- _Gracias_ -agradece con sinceridad Carol, pero evita mirarle, mantiene la cabeza gacha, las manos entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas y el cuerpo tenso. Supone que Ahora que ha calmado a su bebé se irá sin más.

- _Vístete, te llevo al hospital_ -dice en un gruñido.

Carol se tensa ¿Al hospital? No puede ir al hospital, eso siempre es su última opción, y menos hoy ¿Cómo explica la suela de la bota sobre su vientre? eso no hay escaleras que lo haga.

- _¿Necesitas que te ayude a vestirte?_ -pregunta Daryl, pero sigue sin obtener respuesta ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?  
Llena sus pulmones de aire, ahora no hay helado ni granizado con lo que poder disculparse, y aunque lo hubiese traído, se lo habría tirado a la cara.  
La mira ahí sentada, ocupando un pequeño espacio en el sofá, sollozando en silencio, creyendo que él no se da cuenta y la ve tan pequeña y frágil como a su hija.

Carol no quiere alzar la vista, ¿La quiere llevar al hospital? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué más le da? Ella es una estúpida "enamorada" de un hombre que le golpea ¿Por qué se preocupa por ella? Es lo que merece... Solloza tragando sus gemidos de dolor, porque el pecho le duele con cada respiración que da.

Y entonces él la abraza.

No se lo esperaba, es suave, apenas roza su cuerpo para no hacerle daño, pero puede sentir la calidez de su piel, su olor, su voz grave disculpándose y... y rompe a llorar contra se pecho sin poder evitarlo.

- _Lo siento, me comporté como un capullo_ -murmura contra su oído - _No debí gritarte, lo sé, perdóname_ -ruega, intentando mantener su voz intacta, pero se rompe a mitad de la frase cuando ella entierra el rostro en su pecho y comienza a llorar desconsolada.  
Acaricia su cabello, y besa su sien intentando calmarla, pero ni siquiera él puede mantener sus lágrimas en su sitio.  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? -solloza frotando su espalda con suavidad, pero ella gime de dolor. Maldito Ed, sólo ha visto su vientre, a saber cómo está el resto de su cuerpo.

Carol no responde, por lo que Daryl ahueca sus manos para sujetar su rostro y obligarla a mirarle.  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? -vuelve a preguntar mirando sus hermosos ojos. Aún así está hermosa, es una muñeca, una preciosa muñeca rota que simplemente se encoje de hombros y no responde.

- _Quiero ayudarte. Así que vístete, por favor_ -suplica con voz suave.

Ella niega con la cabeza y se traga sus lágrimas.

- _¿Por qué no?_ -pregunta con suavidad, metiéndole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja para poder ver bien su rostro. Está sudando, señal de que le está bajando la fiebre.

- _Estoy bien_ -dice en un susurro casi inaudible.

- _No, no es_ tás bien, puede que tengas algo roto. Necesitas que te vea un médico -intenta seguir manteniendo la calma, pero se lo pone difícil, ahora entiende por lo que han pasado sus amigos con él.

- _He tenido palizas peores_ -revela ella, aún sin atreverse a mirarle.

Lo que le faltaba por oír.  
- _¿Y lo dices así, sin más? ¿Como si te diese igual? ¿Como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo?_

Carol se encoge de hombros de nuevo.

Daryl suspira  
- _Muy bien, si quieres que te mate de una paliza allá tú, pero mi hija no será testigo de ello_ -gruñe, y se dirige a la hamaca a coger a su hija que juega distraída con Pookie, ajena a la conversación que sus padres están manteniendo.

Carol solloza. Se va a llevar a su bebé, la única razón que tiene para seguir viviendo. Lo único que hay de valor en su vida, y que ella se arriesga a perder con cada minuto que pasa junto a Ed ¿Y si un día vuelca su ira contra ella? Luchará con todas sus fuerzas para evitarlo, pero... ¿Y si no consigue detenerlo? Quizás es mejor así, pero el corazón se le rompe en mil pedazos de sólo pensar en que no volverá a verla, y entonces siente cómo Daryl la sienta sobre su regazo, Sophia la mira sonriente con su intacta inocencia.  
Y Carol rompe a llorar, abrazando a su bebé con fuerza.

- _¿Pensabas que me la iba a llevar?_ -pregunta Daryl al ver su reacción. Carol asiente - _Jamás te haría eso, pero no quiero que mi hija sufra. Si no lo haces por ti hazlo por ella, no quiero que nuestra hija crezca viendo cómo recibes una paliza tras otra, o que sea testigo de la muerte de su madre, y supongo que tú tampoco quieres eso._

Carol niega con la cabeza sin dejar de abrazar a su niña, su pequeño pedacito de felicidad, su refugio en sus peores momentos. No, es ella la que debe consolar a su hija, y no a la inversa.

Sonríe satisfecho. Ni granizados, ni chocolates ni gilipolleces de esas. Nada mejor que entregarle al amor de su vida para hacerla reaccionar.  
- _Vístete y vamos al hospital_ -vuelve a pedir esperando obtener otra respuesta.

Carol lo mira por primera vez y murmura algo ininteligible.

- _¿Qué?_ -pregunta Daryl, agachándose frente a ella para poder escucharla bien.

- _Necesito ayuda para vestirme_ -repite.

Daryl asiente sonriente y besa su frente, dejando sus labios largo tiempo sobre ella.  
- _Todo saldrá bien_ -susurra limpiando la lágrima que resbala por su mejilla.

Coge a su niña en brazos, y la vuelve a dejar en su hamaca. Ella no se inmuta, le encanta su hamaca.  
Ayuda a Carol levantarse, le duele verla así, ni en su último mes de embarazo tenía tantas dificultades para moverse.

- _¿Quieres que vaya yo a por la ropa? Así no tendrás que subir las escalera_ s -se ofrece él, al ver su rostro de dolor con cada paso que da.

Carol asiente.  
- _Sobre la silla de mi habitación está la ropa que me iba a poner hoy_ -informa en un susurro. No puede alzar la voz más, cada vez le cuesta más respirar.

Daryl sube y baja en un santiamén, y entonces se da cuenta de lo que va a pasar: tiene que desnudarla ¿Cuando fue la última vez que lo hizo? Hoy hace justamente un año de ello, pero las circunstancias eran tan distintas...  
Se coloca frente a ella.  
- _¿Cómo lo hacemos?_ -pregunta mirando hacia su enorme camisa de Led Zeppelin.

- _No puedo levantar los brazos. Tendrás que cortarla_ -murmura algo tímida.

- _Está bien_ -Daryl marcha a la cocina y vuelve con unas enormes tijeras utilizadas para destripar el pescado - _No voy a hacerte daño_ -la tranquiliza cuando comienza a cortar la camisa de abajo arriba, teniendo cuidado de no rozar su piel, y creando una rudimentaria cremallera.  
Traga saliva antes de retirársela, y dejar al descubierto su magullado vientre, su sujetador de lactancia y... un enorme y profundo mordisco, realizado a maldad sobre uno de sus senos.

La mira interrogante, ella aprieta los labios evitando mirarle, sabía que no iba a pasar desapercibido para él.

Tensa la mandíbula e intenta tranquilizarse. No es su culpa, ha sido Ed, no puede volver a pagar su rabia con ella.  
Besa su mejilla, para hacerle saber que todo sigue bien entre ellos, y ella le dedica un suave intento de sonrisa cuando se miran. ¿Cómo puede ser tan hermosa?  
Coge la camisa abotonada y le ayuda a ponérsela. Primero una manga, luego la otra, que le cuesta la misma vida conseguir que introduzca el brazo porque apenas puede doblarlo hacia atrás.

-Los pantalones... ¿también? -pregunta casi en un tartamudeo.

-No puedo agacharme -ofrece como respuesta, bajándose los pantalones cortos hasta la mitad de los muslos, no llega más abajo sin arquear su cuerpo.

Daryl vuelve a tragar saliva y se agacha delante de ella, buscando el elástico del pantalón sin dejar de mirar su rostro, aunque ella evita hacer contacto visual. Está más avergonzada que él.  
Baja los pantalones, sintiendo como algo se agita en los suyos cada vez que sus dedos roza sus piernas. Esas piernas que lo traen loco. ¡Deja de pensar en eso, puto salido! no es el momento. Se regaña. Termina de bajarle los pantalones hasta que no son más que un charco negro en el suelo.

Carol no puede evitar agarrarse a sus hombros para poder salir de ellos, y él se tensa al ser tocado. Odia ser tocado.  
- _Lo siento, iba a caerme_ -se excusa.  
No dice nada, en su lugar besa su muñeca y se levanta en busca de los otros pantalones. Esos espantosos y anchos pantalones color vómito. Bueno, al menos son más fáciles de poner que unos leggins.

Ella cambia de posición y se agarra a la barandilla de la escalara para utilizarla como apoyo cada vez que tenga que levantar una pierna dentro del pantalón.

Daryl lo sube hasta la mitad de los muslos, evitando mirar sus piernas en todo momento, y aguantando el deseo de ver su ropa interior.

Carol termina de subirse en los pantalones y mira a Daryl.  
- _Estoy lista_ -murmura, aún sin estar segura de lo que está a punto de hacer.

Daryl se acerca a ella y la abraza con cuidado de no hacerle daño.  
- _Estás haciendo lo correcto_ -le susurra al oído antes de besar de nuevo su mejilla con dulzura.

Ella asiente.  
- _Hay que dejar a Sophia con alguien, tengo leche congelada para todo este día_ -informa. No quería dar el pecho en medio de la barbacoa con todos esos mirones presentes, por lo que decidió sacarse leche para ese día.

Daryl asiente y marcha a la cocina a por el alimento de su bebé mientras busca el número de Tara en la agenda del móvil.

- _Daryl ¿Qué paso?_ -responde ella al primer toque, por lo que intuye que estaba esperando su llamada.

 _-Vamos a ir al hospital, luego cuando vuelva te cuento ¿Puedes quedarte con Sophia?_ -pregunta sujetando el móvil contra su hombro, al tener las manos ocupadas rebuscando en el congelador.

- _Yo... bueno, nosotros, estamos en el hospital. Tráela aquí y ya me la llevo yo a casa_ -informa.

- _¿Cómo que estáis en el hospital? ¿Todos? ¿Qué hacéis ahí?_ -pregunta algo molesto, no cree que Carol necesite eso. Sabe que lo que más desea en este momento es ser completamente invisible.

- _Estábamos preocupados, y hemos venido aquí a verla, pero no hay ninguna Carol Peletier registrada -_ aclara Maggie. Debe de tener el manoslibres activado.

- _Sí, había asuntos que tratar antes, pero ya vamos para allá_ -dice sin dar más explicaciones, marchando a la habitación de Sophia para coger algo de ropa y aseo - _pero... prefiero que no os vea a todos ahí, no... no creo que sea el momento ideal, está nerviosa_ -argumenta sintiéndose un poco mal por echarlos de allí. Sólo quieren ayudar.

- _Vale, no hay problema_ -comprende - _Denise está en casa, le pedí que se quedase por si acaso volvías, que con los nervios te has ido sin llaves, deja a Sophia con ella, nosotros iremos ahora para allá._

Daryl cuelga el teléfono y vuelve al salón, donde Carol espera sosteniendo a su niña. Sabe que le debe de haber costado la vida cogerla en brazos, pero también sabe que tenerla cerca es lo que más necesita ahora mismo para que le de las fuerzas necesarias para salir de esa situación.

- _Ya podemos irnos_ -anuncia Daryl con el bolso con los artículos de Sophia colgando a su costado.

Carol asiente, y llena sus pulmones de aires intentando llenarlos de energía positiva, pero es imposible, apenas puede respirar con normalidad sin que sienta un punzante dolor en el pecho.

* * *

- _¿Te encuentras bien?_ -pregunta Daryl tras dejar a Sophia con Denise. Aún le quedan diez minutos de trayecto hasta llegar al hospital, y Carol no ha hablado en todo momento.

- _Tengo mucho miedo_ -susurra ella, y a Daryl se le encoge el corazón al escuchar su voz aterrorizada.

- _Todo va a salir bien, yo voy a estar a tu lado ¿vale?_ -intenta tranquilizarla, y busca su mano a ciegas. Está temblando - _No pienso dejar que se acerque a vosotras, no va a volver a hacerte daño_ -promete, frotando su mano con suavidad, sin soltarla hasta que llegan al desvío que los lleva al hospital.

* * *

- _¿Cómo ha ocurrido?_ -es lo primero que el médico que le atiende pregunta cuando examina su abdomen, y le pide que respire. Según su placa se llama Edwin Jenner.

Carol se tensa al escuchar la pregunta ¿Cuantas veces mintió anteriormente ante esa misma frase? Me he caído por las escaleras, me golpeé con la puerta...  
Mira a su alrededor, la sala es demasiado blanca, y las luces frías, no siente calidez alguna, cada rincón de ese lugar le dice que ese hombre no le va a ayudar, que está destinada a estar con Ed siempre, que saldrá de allí con una receta para comprar analgésicos y poco más. Se siente tan vulnerable tumbada en esa camilla. Toda la esperanza que traía parece perderse hasta que siente una mano acariciando su cabeza.  
Mira hacia arriba, para encontrarse con el tranquilizador rostro de Daryl, y en sus profundos ojos azules puede leer la frase "adelante, hazlo por Sophia".

Coge aire con la poca fuerza que sus costillas le dejan y responde a la pregunta agarrando fuertemente la mano de Daryl que ahora pasea por su mejilla. Esa mano que jamás fue utilizada para hacerle daño.  
 _-Mi...Mi marido me golpeó_ -susurra. Ya está, ya lo ha dicho, pero no siente que se haya quitado un peso de encima, siente como si cayesen cientos de piedras sobre ella y la enterrasen en vida. Se arrepiente, no debió confesarlo ¿Qué pasará ahora? le harán preguntas a ella, luego a él, habrá un juicio que perderá, deberá volver con Ed y la matará de una vez, o peor aún, la matará en vida...

El doctor dirige una mirada asesina a Daryl.

- _Yo no soy el marido_ -se defiende al sentir su odio _-Soy su amigo, sólo eso..._ -aclara, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su frágil corazón.

El doctor palpa su tórax, donde la huella del zapato está marcada, y un enorme moratón le indica que hay un derrame, y mínimo una costilla rota. Carol se traga el gemido de dolor.

- _Bien, lo primero que vamos a hacer es pedir que le hagan una radiografía para saber el grado de la lesión, para asegurarnos de que no hay ningún órgano dañado y deba recibir atención quirúrgica de urgencia_ -informa - _Y luego llamaremos al psicólogo forense que la examinará más detenidamente y creará un informe médico completo que le ayudará a poner la pertinente denuncia ¿Está de acuerdo con eso?_ -pregunta alejándose de ella.

Carol asiente abotonándose la camisa, y Daryl la ayuda a bajarse de la camilla.

- _¿Está embarazada?_ -pregunta el doctor antes de dar la orden para la radiografía.

Ella niega y se aprieta contra Daryl sintiendo la necesidad de tenerlo más cerca, de sentir que está ahí y que todo lo que está pasando es real. Él la abraza al notar su nerviosismo, intentando tranquilizarla, aunque él no está nada calmado.

* * *

Esperan cerca de la sala de rayos a que la llamen. No tardan mucho, pero debe entrar sola.  
Daryl espera impaciente, mirando la hora en su teléfono móvil una y otra vez sintiendo que el tiempo no pasa lo suficiente deprisa. No le gusta dejarla sola, no ahora que ha dado ese importante paso.  
Estaba tan preocupado que ni se ha dado cuenta de que ha ido al hospital, ¡Al hospital! ese lugar donde trabaja la enfermera a la que todos creen que él intentó violar.  
Y si...

- _¿Daryl?_ -escucha la voz de Carol, estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que si se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

- _Hey ¿Todo bien?_ -pregunta abrazándola. Aún sigue temblando, no ha parado de hacerlo desde que salieron de casa, pero ahora parece que es por otro motivo más: La fiebre vuelve a subir.

- _Le entregarán la radiografía al médico y nos volverán a llamar_ -dice frotando su rostro contra su pecho.

Daryl besa su cabeza, sintiéndose un estúpido por cómo se le ha acelerado el corazón al escuchar ese "nos" como si fueran algo...

* * *

- _Vale, por lo que veo aquí_ -comenta estudiando la radiografía - _tiene dos fracturas cerradas, una en la VI y otra en la VII costilla izquierda ¿Lo ves?_ -pregunta señalando la zona oscura de la fotografía - _Aparte de remodelaciones en otras tantas ¿No es la primera vez, no?_ -Pregunta, a lo que Carol niega avergonzada - _Bueno, por suerte ningún órgano corre riesgos. Le recomiendo mucho descanso, procura no girar el torso, hacer movimientos bruscos o coger peso._

- _Tengo una niña de 4 meses -_ murmura Carol, recordando lo que le costó coger a su bebé en brazos.

- _Procura cogerla sólo cuando estés sentada, ¿De acuerdo? Voy a recetarle unos analgésicos y..._

- _Está dando el pecho_ -interrumpe Daryl, que ha leído tantos libro sobre embarazo y crianza que sabe de sobra que hay medicamentos contraindicados con la lactancia.

- _No hay problema, son completamente compatibles con la lactancia. Si siente que el dolor no es muy intenso, puede ponerse hielo en la zona para aliviarlo._  
 _En unas 10 semanas se encontrará mejor, aunque puedes que sienta molestias hasta que el hueso termine de soldar, alrededor de los seis meses._

Salen de la sala sintiéndose como si hubiesen pasado una fase.

* * *

Esperan al médico forense, está realmente nerviosa, sabe que le va a hacer preguntas personales.  
Se encuentra sentada en una cómoda silla, frente a un escritorio lleno de informes y papeles varios.

- _Hey, mira, esto te va a gustar_ -asegura Daryl, mostrándole el móvil.

Carol se echa a reír, aunque rápidamente su risa se convierte en un gemido de dolor, pero no le importa, lo que está viendo es adorable: Tara le está mandando fotografías de Sophia con filtros de snapchat sobre su rostro.

- _Con los ojos tan enormes que tiene creo que no necesita filtros para exagerarlos_ -comenta Daryl, perdido en los hermosos ojos de su bebé.

- _Sí, nuestra niña es preciosa_ -murmura Carol, acariciando con suavidad la imagen del teléfono. La echa de menos, nunca han estado separadas tanto tiempo. Y sólo han pasado unas horas. Al menos le tranquiliza ver que Sophia está feliz.

- _Porque cada día se parece más a ti_ -le susurra Daryl enamorado de su expresión de madre orgullosa.

- _Espero que no se parezca en todo_ -susurra cabizbaja pensando en todos los años de maltrato que lleva pasados ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? ¿Porqué lo soportó tanto tiempo?

- _Hey_ -llama su atención Daryl, sujetando su barbilla para que le mire a los ojos - _eres una valiente_ -susurra besando la punta de su nariz como tantas veces ha hecho con su hija.

Carol sonríe débilmente. Ahí está ese hombre maravilloso, perdiendo la mañana en el hospital, ayudándola a salir de esa mierda sin esperar nada a cambio, prometiéndole que no le pasará nada, que estará a su lado ¿Por qué es tan perfecto?  
- _Te quiero mucho, Daryl_ -se atreve a decir, le ha salido del corazón, no ha podido evitarlo, pero se encoje recordando al instante a su novia Virginia - _Eres un gran amigo_ -añade para salir del aprieto. Es perfecto sí, y está enamorado de otra mujer.

El corazón de Daryl se acelera y rompe en un tiempo récord. Le ha dicho te quiero, lleva meses soñando con escucharle decir esa frase. Entonces ¿Por qué le duele tanto? Pues porque no es el te quiero que buscaba, ese no le vale, es un te quiero que puede decirle a Tara, Glenn, Abraham... a cualquier amigo. Él quiere que esas dos palabras sean únicas y exclusivas para él, un te quiero que lleve grabado en su interior lo mucho que le ama, un te quiero que le grite que son sus labios los que quiere besar, que son sus manos las que desea que la acaricien, un te quiero que le susurre que desea que él sea quien la haga gemir de placer y... deja de pensar gilipolleces.  
- _Yo también te quiero_ -dice lamiendo cada una de las palabras que salen de sus labios, porque quizás sea la única vez que pueda decírselo sin sentir que ha metido la pata.

Se miran sintiéndose en casa, pero creyendo que ese hogar está ocupado por otra persona.

- _Buenas tardes_ -saluda una voz de mujer. Carol se congela, y Daryl también.  
La forense tarda unos segundos en reconocer quién es la mujer que tiene frente a ella, pero cuando lo hace le dedica una cálida sonrisa. Sabía que la habían llamado para un examen completo en un caso de violencia de género, pero no se esperaba que fuese ella.  
- _Vaya... siempre supe que en esa casa pasaba algo extraño_ -murmura Michonne caminando despacio hacia Carol.

- _¿Qué coño hace él aquí? ¡Intentó violarme!_ -se altera Amy que es la enfermera que la acompaña para preparar los útiles necesarios para el examen físico.

Daryl gruñe enfadado. Está harto de ser culpado de algo que no hizo. Ya cumplió su condena, aunque no la mereciese ¿Por qué sigue señalándolo?  
- _¡Yo no he intentado violar a nadie!_ -grita enfrentándose a ella - _¿Sabes quien pretendía violar? ¡Tu héroe! El mismo que le ha hecho esto a su esposa_ -señala a Carol que aún está en shock al encontrar a su vecina ahí. Prefería que fuese un completo desconocido quien la atendiese.

Amy mira a Carol, y entonces la reconoce.  
 _-¿Tu marido te ha hecho eso?_ Pregunta incrédula, a lo que Carol asiente, aunque le cueste admitirlo, pero ya es hora de que esa chica se entere de la verdad - _Mientes ¡Es imposible!_ -gruñe.

- _Eso lo determinaré yo, señorita. Así que dedíquese a su trabajo y deje de increpar -_ se molesta Michonne, que está ocupada en buscar el historial médico de Carol. Madre mía la de veces que ha estado en ese hospital por caídas por las escaleras y otras estúpidas escusas. No entiende como los médicos no sospecharon nunca.

- _¡Pero él estuvo en la cárcel por intentar violarme, joder!_ -replica molesta al ver que no le hacen caso.

-Estuve en la cárcel por defenderte ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que lo volvería a hacer -gruñe paseando nervioso por la habitación.

- _Que os calléis ya los dos_ -regaña Michonne que vuelve a centrar su atención en Carol - _Señora Peletier..._

- _Carol_ -corrige ella. Quiere alejar ese apellido lo máximo que pueda.

- _Carol... voy a hacerte preguntas íntimas ¿Prefieres que estemos solas?_ -pregunta mirando hacia Daryl.

Piensa un instante ¿Quiere que esté ahí? ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando cuente todo lo que va a contar? Sabe que es impulsivo, que puede que salga de allí dando golpes a todo el mobiliario, lanzando insultos y maldiciones para luego volver y disculparse, pero... su presencia le tranquiliza, y tarde o temprano se enterará de todo...  
- _Sí, quiero que esté a mi lado_ -susurra sonriendo hacia él que vuelve a sentarse junto a ella al notar que lo necesita - _Y ella también_ -señala con la barbilla hacia Amy - _Quiero que sepa la clase de hombre que es Ed._

- _De acuerdo -_ Michonne comienza con las preguntas, le muestra su historial y pide que le diga la verdad sobre lo que pasó en cada momento, para conocer si puede utilizarlo como prueba de maltrato continuado. Carol responde con sinceridad, contando que esa caída por las escaleras fue una paliza por sonreírle al cartero, y que fue tan brutal que la dejó dos días sin moverse, que el brazo roto fue porque se le quemó la comida, que la lesión cervical fue por la violencia con la que la zarandeó por olvidar despertarle para ir a trabajar. Y así con toda y cada una de las entradas que aparecen en su expediente.  
Llora al tener que recordar todo aquello, y por el terror que siente. Toda esa confesión no servirá más que para enfadar a Ed. No debería estar ahí, debería irse y... Daryl aprieta su mano intentando tranquilizarla, animarla para que siga, pero por dentro está rabiando, sus ojos son un mar embravecido con sed de venganza.

Mira hacia amy que escucha su declaración incrédula. Sí, ese era el retrato del hombre que ella tanto admiraba y que creía su salvador.

- _¿Te ha forzado sexualmente alguna vez?_ -pregunta Michonne una vez que ha terminado con el historial médico. Nunca ha acudido a urgencias con lesiones de carácter sexual, pero sabe que la violación dentro del matrimonio está tan aceptada que rara vez se denuncia.

- _Es mi marido -_ responde, cosa que a Michonne no sorprende.

 _-Carol... ¿Ha mantenido relaciones sexuales contigo a pesar de haberle dicho que no? ¿Ha seguido aún habiéndole dicho que parase?_ -intenta hacerle ver la realidad. No es la primera mujer que cree que es su deber como esposa complacer a su marido aunque no lo desee.

Carol baja cabeza y asiente.

- _¿Y recientemente?_ -pregunta. Si la respuesta es sí deberá tomar muestras de fluidos en busca de esperma y examinar si presenta algún desgarro.

Vuelve a asentir.  
- _Esta misma mañana creo_ -susurra sintiendo como Daryl le aprieta la mano por la tensión.

- _¿Crees?_

Carol siente como las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos al recordar la paliza de hace unas horas. Mira a Daryl que hace su mayor esfuerzo para sonreírle.  
- _Me golpeó con el cinturón en la espalda porque le dije que me encontraba mal y no quería ir con él_ -solloza - _Te juro que era verdad, tenía fiebre_ -siente que debe defenderse, como si temiese que Michonne se fuese a poner de parte de Ed - _Me flageló varias veces... caí al suelo... ya no podía más... me... me agarró del pelo para tumbarme boca arriba y me estuvo dando patadas y pisotones en el tórax, una vez, otra, y otra hasta que... no sé... perdí el conocimiento. Cuando desperté él se había ido, yo estaba desnuda de cintura para abajo y... y mi niña lloraba_ -rompe a llorar, buscando el ancho y cálido pecho de Daryl como consuelo.

Él la abraza, besa su cabeza y aguanta las lágrimas sintiendo como la ira luchar por salir. Desea encontrarse con Ed meterle un hierro oxidado por el culo hasta sacárselo por la boca y clavarlo sobre la montaña más alta para que vean lo cerdo que es. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso?  
Carol no deja de llorar, siente como sus lágrimas comienzan a empapar su camisa ¿Cuantas veces ha llorado hoy?

- _Carol, voy a proceder a examinarte. Lo haremos tras una mampara para que estés más cómoda si quieres_ -informa. No entiende muy bien la relación que tiene con ese hombre, si les une algún parentesco o no, por lo que no sabe si querrá que él esté presente o no.

Carol asiente, le gustaría tener a Daryl junto a ella en ese momento, pero supone que a Michonne le resultará extraño que quiera que ese hombre que no es su marido esté a su lado.

Daryl espera sin moverse de la silla, no ve nada tras la mampara, y hablan tan bajo que apenas las escucha.  
Intenta tranquilizarse, pero el relato de Carol sobre todo lo que ha pasado en estos años da vueltas sin cesar en el interior de su cabeza.  
Y lo de esa misma mañana... ella fue golpeada, violada, torturada... ¿Y él qué hizo cuando la vio? Gritarle como si ella tuviese la culpa ¿Cómo pudo ser tan animal? Lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era cariño y comprensión y él... ¿Cómo puede pretender que ella lo ame?

- _Llamé a la policía varias veces cuando os escuchaba discutir, pero sólo aparecieron una vez en tu puerta_ -confiese Michonne examinando las laceraciones de su espalda. Algunas recientes y otras son cicatrices con distinto grado de antigüedad.

- _Ed es policía, tiene muchas amistades_ -aclara ella, encogiéndose de dolor cuando ella presiona sobre su hombro.

- _Intenté acercarme a ti, pero me cerrabas la puerta en las narices_ -sonríe amargamente - _llevo muchos años tratando con mujeres como tú, y reconozco el perfil de una mujer maltratada con sólo verla_ -añade.

Carol agacha cabeza y no dice nada, se deja hacer, viendo como Michonne fotografía el mordisco sobre su pecho. Ni siquiera recuerda cuando lo hizo, supone que aprovechó mientras estaba inconsciente.

- _¿Ese hombre es tu hermano?_ -pregunta desviando su atención a la zona genital.

Carol sonríe para ocultar la verdad ¿Así es como los ve la gente?  
- _No, es... un buen amigo_ -susurra sintiendo como su pobre corazón se encoge de dolor, aún se niega a aceptar la verdad.

- _Es bueno que tengas su apoyo en este momento, hay mujeres que están completamente solas a la hora de denunciar_ -comenta con una suave sonrisa - _Puedo darte la pastilla anticonceptiva de emergencia, si quieres, ya sabes, para prevenir un posible embarazo_ -informa Michonne tras tomar las muestras de fluidos.

- _No, estoy dando el pecho, y aun no me ha venido el período tras el parto_ -comenta, la excusa perfecta. Así se ahorra decir que no puede quedar embarazada y que su niña es hija del maravilloso hombre que espera a unos metros a que salga de allí.

- _Como desees, voy a rellenar el parte médico y te podrás ir a casa_ -informa, dándole una suave caricia en la espalda y volviendo a su escritorio.

 _-¿Qué hacemos ahora?_ -pregunta Daryl sintiéndose un puto ignorante.

- _Id a comisaría, o en tu caso mejor a los servicios sociales, presentar el parte médico, interponer la denuncia y pedir la orden de protección. Allí os informarán mejor_ -responde concentrada en lo que está escribiendo.

- _¿Tiene que ser hoy?_ -pregunta Carol en un susurro cansado.

- _No, puedes ir cuando te sientas preparada._

Daryl mira a Carol sin comprender nada.

- _Por favor Daryl, dejémoslo para mañana, me encuentro muy mal, sólo quiero ir a casa, abrazar a mi niña y descansar._ -suplica, ya ha pasado por demasiadas cosas hoy.

Daryl mira sus ojos cansados, y recuerda que está con fiebre y que tiene dos costillas rotas que, aunque ahora esté drogada por calmantes, cuando se le pase el efecto le dolerán a rabiar.  
Le sonríe.  
- _Está bien, pero te vienes conmigo a casa, y no me discutas_ -ordena. Ni loco la va a dejar pasar una noche más en esa casa de tortura, y menos a sabiendas de lo borracho que llegará Ed, que puede que se quede en casa de Merle, como de costumbre, pero prefiere prevenir.

Carol simplemente asiente.

-Carol, si necesitas ayuda, apoyo psicológico, quieres hablar o simplemente tomar un café, aquí tienes una amiga -dice Michonne, pasándole su número de teléfono - _De esta situación se sale, será un proceso largo y tendrá sus altibajos, pero saldrás de esta, te lo prometo -_ la anima, consiguiendo que Carol dibuje una mueca por sonrisa.

* * *

Sophia grita emocionada cuando ve a su madre, lleva demasiadas horas separada de ella.  
Carol la coge de los brazos de Tara y abraza a su pequeña con fuerza, le da igual el intenso dolor de las costillas, necesita tenerla entre sus brazos para sentir que ha hecho bien.

Daryl está a punto de regañarle por hacer exactamente lo que le prohibió el médico, pero se calla ¿Cómo va a prohibirle esa muestra de amor? así que simplemente disfruta de la tierna estampa.

 _-Va a quedarse aquí esta noche, mañana pondremos la denuncia. Yo dormiré en el sofá y ella se quedará en mi habitación_ -informa.

 _-De eso nada_ -gruñe Tara para sorpresa y desilusión de él - _Ella dormirá en mi cama con Sophia, yo en tu habitación y tú puedes meterte en la cuna si quieres_ -reordena ella, para alivio de Daryl, que por unos segundos pensó estúpidamente que la iba a dejar con un pié en la calle.

Tara se acerca a Carol y la abraza haciéndole saber que tiene todo su apoyo y no está sola. Los demás ya se han ido a casa, querían esperarla, pero después del duro día que lleva pasado llegaron al acuerdo de dejarla descansar y no atosigarla, mañana será otro día.

* * *

La tarde se hace corta para Carol, que entre los calmantes, la fiebre y la tranquilidad de que Sophia tiene biberones para varias tomas, se ha pasado la tarde durmiendo, y cuando ha despertado el Sol desaparecía por el horizonte.

- _Hey... ¿Quieres darte una ducha? te... te traigo una camisa, es mía, pero es grande, de las que te gusta ponerte para dormir, no es de ningún grupo de Rock, pero pone "Grúas morales" que tampoco pinta mal_ -bromea desdoblando la cutre camisa y entregándosela _-Y ropa interior, Tara jura que está sin estrenar, pero no sé yo..._ -comenta con timidez alzando un paquete sin abrir con el dibujo de una mujer en ropa interior.

- _¡Que son nuevas imbécil!_ -grita Tara que lo ha escuchado.

- _Muchas gracias_ -susurra Carol cogiendo las prendas. Parece que Daryl se ha olvidado de que duerme con un pantalón corto también, pero demasiado está haciendo por ella ya...

- _¿Necesitas ayuda para bañarte?_ -pregunta Tara colocándose al lado de Daryl.

Carol agacha cabeza, no quiere molestar, pero lo cierto es que su cuerpo está tan dolorido que apenas es capaz de desnudarse, y necesita con urgencia una ducha, aún huele a Ed...

- _Pues no se hable más_ -se adelanta Tara, caminando hacia el baño, al interpretar su silencio.

* * *

Daryl tiene a su niña en brazos mientras lee el parte médico, y un sabor agrio sube por su garganta ante todo lo que hay ahí escrito: Equimosis y hematomas en diferentes partes del cuerpo y con diferentes etapas de evolución, mordeduras, laceraciones, quemaduras, desgarro vaginal, fractura frontal en la VI costilla izquierda, Osificación en V, VI costilla izquierda, IV costilla derecha, clavícula derecha... hay tantos huesos remodelados, tantas fracturas antiguas curadas que debe parar de leer porque de sólo pensar en todo lo que le ha hecho...

Mira a Sophia,que mantiene una conversación con ella misma, es tan inocente... y está tan ajena a todo... ¿Y si le ha hecho daño a ella también? Carol estuvo inconsciente a saber cuanto tiempo, y cuando despertó ella estaba llorando...  
Mira sus brazos, su rostro, cuello, levanta la camisa para ver su vientre, pecho, espalda, remanga sus pantalones para ver sus piernas, pero su piel sigue tan intacta como el día que nació.  
Suspira aliviado y mira a su niña que le sonríe con la boca abierta, le ha parecido divertido lo que papá le acaba de hacer, y rompe a carcajadas cuando Daryl le hace sonidos de pedorretas en el vientre.  
Adora esa risa.

* * *

- _Carol está en la cama, creo que es mejor que le llevemos la cena allí, y no se mueva más hoy_ -comenta Tara, sentándose a su lado cabizbaja.

Daryl asiente.  
 _-¿Has visto sus heridas? -pregunta sin mirarla._

Tara asiente.  
- _Sí... dios, menudo hijo de puta. Ya sabía que Ed era un idiota que no la trataba como merecía, pero jamás me imaginé que... ¿Cómo pudo..._ -se pregunta con los dientes apretados.

- _Me dijo que se había caído por las escaleras y la creí_ -ríe sarcástico - _Quise levantarle la camisa para ver si sus costillas estaban bien, pero no me dejaba. Fui tan idiota que en lugar de sospechar me dije: Le da vergüenza que vea cómo quedó su cuerpo tras el embarazo. Pero cuando conseguí ver su vientre... ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?_ -agacha la cabeza para que no vea sus lágrimas.

- _No es tu culpa, Daryl_ -susurra Tara, buscando sus ojos - _¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? ninguno nos hemos dado cuenta de ello, ha sabido ocultarlo bien._

 _-Yo debí verlo, las señales estaban ahí... sólo que no las interpreté correctamente -_ murmura.  
Sólo de imaginar por lo que ha pasado, y él... él no lo vio.  
Ahoga el sollozo que está a punto de escapar por su garganta.  
Se siente tan culpable, un año conociéndola y jamás notó nada, ¿Cómo no pudo verlo? Precisamente él, que ha vivido los malos tratos tan de cerca. Ahora hay tantas cosas que encajan:  
Aquel día hace justo en un año cuando le dijo que le creía, ¿Qué mujer se ponía de parte de un desconocido antes que de su marido? Pues una que sabe el lobo que hay debajo de esa piel de cordero.

Cuando pensó que se iba a enfadar porque el bebé era una niña. No quiere ni imaginar cómo reaccionó Ed al descubrir que Sophia no era el varón que él deseaba. Seguro que la culpó...

Cuando pensó que le iba a golpear el día que rompió una taza ¿Cuantas veces habrá recibido palizas por un simple traspiés?

Cuando no se inmutó tras decirle que Ed se acostaba con otras. Ya lo sabía, le daba igual, y posiblemente lo preferiría antes que... Dios, no quiere pensar en ello.

Qué idiota fue, todo este tiempo creyendo que su comportamiento era debido a prejuicios contra él, por ser un Dixon, y el verdadero problema estaba en ella, en su mierda de matrimonio y en años de convivencia con un maltratador. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil? En ningún momento analizó la situación, sólo pensó en él y nada más que él. Se empeñó en creer que ella era la mala que le hacía daño llamándole hombre maravilloso, y a la mínima demostrándole lo contrario, desconfiando de él y temiéndole.  
Recuerda el día del cumpleaños de Merle, cuando la vio besarse con su marido y entrar en una habitación a... ¿A ser violada? Dios, jamás pensó que diría esto, pero ojalá lo que pasó esa noche fuese que hizo el amor con él.

Sonríe con amargura. Todos este tiempo envidiando a Ed, por poder amarla, besarla, abrazarla, desnudarla... queriendo ser él, y ahora...

* * *

- _Te traigo la cena_ -anuncia entrando en la habitación con un plato de menestra de verduras, filete de ternera a la plancha y ya troceado, un vaso de agua y unas natillas de chocolate.

- _Daryl, no tenías que hacerlo, podía haberme levantado_ -dice ella, odia que le presten tanta atención, siente que está molestando.

- _El médico te ha recomendado reposo, así que como te levantes para algo que no sea ir al baño te ato a la cama_ -amenaza, haciendo reír a Carol. Le encanta su sonrisa.

- _Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo, Daryl_ -agradece en una sonrisa, recolocándose en la cama para que la bandeja de comida no roce a Sophia que está tomando el pecho.

Daryl sonríe.  
- _Gracias a ti por lo que estás haciendo por nuestra hija_ -devuelve él, besando su frente, la fiebre vuelve a subir _-¿Te has tomado las pastillas?_ -pregunta.

- _Luego, cuando termine de darle el pecho, prefiero tomármela tras su toma_ -aclara, centrando su atención en Sophia, que parece no haberse dado cuenta de que no están pasando la noche en casa. Si a aquel lugar se le podía llamar casa.

- _Está bien_ -acepta Daryl, y mira a su niña que lo observa con sus enormes ojos azules, esperando a que le diga algo _-¿Qué te pasa a ti, sinvergüenza? que te pasas el día comiendo con lo pequeñaja que eres_ -le dice, a lo que Sophia sonríe, sin soltar el pezón ¿Podía ser más bonita?  
Adora esa inocente imagen, ensombrecida por ese mordisco sobre el pecho de Carol que rompe la armonía del momento.

* * *

Daryl duerme en el sofá, se siente incómodo durmiendo con camisa y pantalones, pero no va a arriesgarse a mostrar las cicatrices de su cuerpo a cualquiera que pase por ahí. Cicatrices que Carol también tiene...  
Está nervioso, mañana la acompañará a poner la denuncia contra su marido, pero ¿Será algo efectivo? presentarán la denuncia en servicios sociales, pero de ahí pasará a manos de la policía, serán ellos los que deberán proteger a Carol ¿Shane va a protegerla? ¿Negan? ¿Cómo...

Unos ruidos llaman su atención, agudiza el oído; es Carol que se queja en sueños. Se levanta despacio, sin molestarse en calzarse y decide acercarse, Carol duerme boca arriba, tapada hasta la cintura, y murmura algo en sueños.  
Se agacha a su lado y toca su frente, no parece tener fiebre, debe ser una pesadilla. Acaricia su mejilla para tranquilizarla, está preciosa cuando duerme. Menuda idiotez, está preciosa siempre, con ese hermoso rostro que tiene, y la dulzura que transmite. Se muere por besarla...  
Carol se relaja ante su tacto y abre los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos...  
- _Hey, estabas teniendo una pesadilla, sigue durmiendo_ -susurra, levantándose listo para irse.

- _Daryl_ -lo llama Carol, y él se gira - _¿Podrías dormir con nosotras? te... te parecerá una tontería, pero no sé, tengo miedo_ -murmura tímida como si el terror nocturno fuese cosa de niños. Después de todo lo que lleva pasado hoy... - _Me sentiría más protegida si durmieses aquí. No tienes que abrazarme ni nada, sólo dormir al lado de Sophia_ -añade insegura por lo que le está pidiendo.

Daryl camina hacia ella sin dudar un instante y se tumba a su lado, dando un pequeño beso en la sien a su bebé. "No tienes que abrazarme" como si lo que más desease en este mundo no fuese precisamente eso: abrazarla hasta que todos sus problemas se esfumasen, y besarla hasta que el nombre de Ed quedase en el olvido. Pero... sólo puede tumbarse al lado de su niña, cumpliendo la función de barrera para Sophia, y ser el guardián del sueño de ambas.  
Y... entonces se da cuenta; no será Shane quien la proteja, ni Negan, ni ningún otro agente de autoridad, será él.  
Él... que es un animal sin modales, inculto e impulsivo, que le ha hecho llorar muchas veces con su comportamiento de mierda, de hecho, ese mismo día lo volvió a hacer, a ella y a su niña y... no se lo perdonará jamás. Sabe que ella nunca lo amará, que sólo lo querrá como amigo, y él acepta ese amargo destino con gusto, las protegerá con su vida, y jamás le pondrá una mano encima, al menos no para hacerle daño, eso lo puede jurar.

Estará a su lado siempre, verá a su niña crecer sin que ella sepa quién es él, porque aunque Ed no forme parte de sus vidas, aunque ya no deba mentir sobre su paternidad, sabe que si descubren que es una Dixon estará marcada de por vida...

Estará a su lado para ver a Carol rehacer su vida con otro hombre, uno que la quiera, y más le vale que la quiera como merece porque tendrá que vérselas con él si le hace cualquier daño.  
Se casará de nuevo, irá a su boda, la verá caminar hacia el altar, seguro que estará preciosa. Escuchará la ceremonia mientras su mente se imagina que es él el afortunado hombre que espera nervioso y completamente enamorado para poder darle el sí quiero.  
La verá besarle, sellando así su matrimonio, y él sonreirá porque ella es feliz aunque por dentro él haya muerto hace muchos años, justo el día que ella le dijo "Te quiero mucho Daryl, eres un gran amigo"...

* * *

 **Hola, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo,** **sé que ha sido un poco lento y que no pasan muchas cosas, pero no podía pasar por alto el momento de Carol en el hospital, sus dudas, el terror durante el momento de confesarlo todo, y las reacciones de Daryl siendo testigo directo de todo.**

 **Sé que me he saltado algunos protocolos hospitalarios, y he alterado algunas cosas, pero si no lo hacía así el capítulo habría sido demasiado aburrido.**

 **Os dije que Michonne era más importante de lo que parecía, y ayudará aún más en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Como habéis visto el enfado de Daryl era más con él mismo y Ed que con ella.  
Sé que a muchos os habría gustado que Daryl le diese una paliza a Ed, pero Tara y los demás os han explicado el porqué no es algo lógico.**

 **Daryl comienza a darse cuenta de las razones de porqué Carol ha tenido ciertos comportamientos, y a lo largo de los próximos capítulos irá percatándose de más cosas.**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios tan positivos :)**


	20. Todo va a salir bien

**20\. Toda va a salir bien**

Daryl no puede dormir, no sabe si es por la luz de la farola de la calle que se cuela entre los pequeños resquicios de la persiana cerrada, el hecho de que está en una cama que no es la suya, que está durmiendo completamente vestido o es su presencia...

No puede dejar de mirarla y sonreír como un tonto enamorado.  
No se ha movido en toda la noche, y cuando lo ha intentado el dolor se ha metido en su sueño y se ha quejado aún dormida.  
Está boca arriba, con las manos sobre su vientre y la cabeza girada hacia él. Está preciosa...  
Hará media hora le volvió a subir la fiebre, le dio un antigripal y ahora debe de estar bajándole, porque su cabello se aferra sobre su frente húmeda por el sudor.  
Se siente tan estúpido por la ilusión que siente por el hecho de que estén durmiendo juntos... vale que hay una distancia entre ellos, y Sophia duerme plácidamente en el centro de la cama, pero le gusta. Le encantaría poder acercarse más, abrazarla, tener a su niña sobre un lado de su pecho y la cabeza de ella sobre el otro, están juntos como una familia... Ilusiones estúpidas.

Sophia se mueve en sueños y se gira hacia él.  
No puede evitar sonreír al ver la habilidad que tiene ya para cambiar de posición, es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo.  
Colocar su rostro frente al de ella y la observa. Cada día está más bonita, y su amor paternal crece cada día un poco más. Ya no concilia la vida sin ella.  
Besa la punta de su nariz, y ella como de costumbre la arruga y se frota la cara con gesto malhumorado, aunque esta vez, también alza la cabeza y busca a ciegas con la boca abierta algo, hasta que da con la punta de la nariz de su padre y comienza a succionar con fuerza.

Daryl se echa a reír.  
- _¿Qué haces? ¿Intentas darme un beso o tienes hambre_? -pregunta en voz baja, y su niña gruñe en respuesta. Es una pequeña gruñona - _Vale, tienes hambre_ -llega a la conclusión.  
Mira a Carol, le da pena despertarla, duerme tan plácidamente ahora, después de varias pesadillas y delirios por la fiebre... y ha eso tiene que añadirle que ha tenido un día agotador. Entonces recuerda: Aún queda un biberón lleno de leche materna esperando ser consumido.  
- _Vamos pequeñaja_ -susurra cogiendo a su niña, y caminando descalzo a la cocina, con ella en brazos.  
Procura no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie.  
- _La tía Tara ronca_ -le susurra a Sophia cuando pasan por la puerta de la que era su habitación, y escucha su respiración.  
Enciende la luz, ambos parpadean varias veces para adaptarse a la iluminación artificial.  
La mira, ella le observa con la boca entreabierta y los ojos entrecerrados, aún medio dormida. Sonríe, tiene la misma expresión que su madre cuando está recién levantada.  
Abre la puerta de la nevera y saca el último biberón disponible. Sophia se agita nerviosa en cuanto lo ve, sabe lo que contiene ese objeto.  
- _Ya voy, glotona, primero hay que calentarlo_ -avisa, metiendo el biberón en el calientabiberones y pulsando el botón para que esté a la temperatura idónea para su consumo.

Ella bosteza, y le contagia el bostezo a él. Sonríe al darse cuenta de lo que ha provocado en su padre.  
- _¿Te hace gracia?_ -pregunta besando su sien, y disfrutando de su olor a bebé. Nunca había cuidado de ella de noche, a pesar de que podría haberlo hecho, ya que el idiota de Ed pasaba todas las noches en casa de Merle, pero Carol nunca se lo ofreció, y él nunca se atrevió a pedirle permiso para quedarse.  
Le gusta cuidarla, le da igual estar muerto de sueño, disfruta de cada segundo que pasa con ella, y sólo pide que el tiempo pase despacio y él pueda vivir una larga vida a su lado.

El calientabiberones se detiene y Sophia grita impaciente, sabe lo que eso significa.  
- _No grites, mamá y Tara están durmiendo_ -susurra, probando la temperatura sobre el dorso de su mano, comprobando que se haya calentado correctamente, para impaciencia de la pequeña, su madre es más rápida.  
Se acomoda en una silla y disfruta de ver a su niña alimentarse, de los sonidos que hace al tragar, de cómo agarra con sus pequeños dedos la mano que está sosteniendo el biberón, y de como le mira fijamente con esos enormes ojos azules, sin apartar la vista de él.  
- _Debería ser delito que me mires así_ -susurra, ganándose que su hija le regale una de sus hermosas sonrisas - _Y que me sonrías así también_ -ríe, amando los sentimientos que tiene por ella. Se lo repite una y otra vez: Qué estúpido fue cuando le dijo esas barbaridades a Carol el día que se enteró de que estaba embarazada "eso jamás lo reclamaré" Dios, cómo pudo ser tan bestia... Si pudiese volver al pasado se partiría la cara, se contaría lo maravilloso que es ser padre, se diría que esos sentimientos que tiene por ella es amor, se contaría por todo lo que está pasando Carol, y volvería al futuro, para... para ver como Carol ha rehecho su vida con otro hombre y es feliz...  
No le importaría si así le hubiese ahorrado un año de sufrimiento.

Sophia termina de comer y suelta la tetina del biberón emitiendo un sonido húmedo.  
- _¿Ya? pues sí que tenías hambre_ -murmura sentándola sobre la mesa, y la mira aún intentando comprender cómo ha podido crear algo tan hermoso.  
Sophia hipa y mira a su padre como si no comprendiese lo que le pasa.

- _¿Tienes hipo, mi niña? Eso te pasa por glotona_ -murmura con voz suave, ganándose una amplia y desdentada sonrisa entre hipidos.

Es tan dulce... se ríe de todo, da igual lo que le digan, y aunque no le digan nada, sólo basta mirarla para que se eche a reír.  
Ojala nadie borre su eterna sonrisa.  
Se le encoje el corazón al pensar en la de veces que habrá presenciado como Ed insultaba y golpeaba a su madre. Se pone enfermo sólo de imaginar lo que le habrá hecho durante el embarazo. Quizás pateó su vientre... Dios, podría haber perdido a Sophia, podría haberle causado lesiones, podría... y entonces recuerda: siempre se culpó por el hecho de que Sophia fuese tan pequeña durante la gestación y a la hora de nacer, pero ahora se da cuenta de que no sólo fue su culpa, durante el embarazo Carol ha estado recibiendo desprecios, insultos y humillaciones tanto por parte de su marido como por la suya. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan inhumano?  
Abraza a su niña pidiéndole una disculpa silenciosa por lo mal que se ha portado desde antes de su nacimiento.  
Piensa remediar todo eso, no más gritos, ni malos modos, no volverá a pagar su enfado con Carol, porque lo único que desea es que permanezca a su lado para poder protegerla y sabe que no podrá si sigue siendo ese bestia que ha conocido hasta ahora...

* * *

Vuelve a la habitación y la observa desde el umbral de la puerta, ni se ha movido, sigue en la misma posición, aunque se ha destapado, y...maldice su despistada cabeza: No le ha dado pantalones. Lleva tanto tiempo viéndola con esas camisas enormes que se pone para dormir y que crean la falsa ilusión de que no lleva nada debajo, que ha olvidado por completo que sí que lleva siempre unos pantalones cortos cubriendo su ropa interior  
Se regaña por haber olvidado eso, y también por ser un pervertido que lleva desde que se ha dado cuenta de ello observándola fijamente, perdido en sus muslos, y esas bragas color negro que se muere por retirar y... ¡joder, deja de pensar!  
- _Tu madre me va a matar un día de estos -le susurra a Sophia que yace adormilada entre sus brazos._  
Vuelve a colocar a su niña sobre la cama, que se ovilla al momento, y marcha a la ducha para resolver cierto asunto sucio antes de meterse de nuevo a dormir junto los dos amores de su vida.

* * *

Carol despierta al escuchar a Sophia quejarse, es su hora de desayunar.  
Siente su cuerpo tenso, está sudada por las subidas y bajadas de la fiebre durante la noche, y se encuentra más dolorida que ayer. Por experiencia sabe que es lo normal.  
Abre los ojos, una lámpara de tres brazos color gris perla le da los buenos días. No está en su casa, está... en casa de Tara, sí lo recuerda, ha pasado la noche ahí, le pidió a Daryl que durmiese a su lado y lo hizo, pobre hombre, en menudo compromiso lo metió, y él aceptó por tal de hacerla feliz. Tan perfecto... Incluso lo sintió levantarse de madrugada para darle el biberón a su niña, y ahora sus pechos están hinchados esperando ser vaciados.

Gime de dolor al intentar incorporarse, Sophia la reclama.

- _Hey, con cuidado, espera, te ayudo_ -se apresura Daryl, que acaba de entrar por la puerta con el desayuno de ella.  
Deja la bandeja en la cama y corre a... a no sabe que coño hacer, cómo sujetarla para que se incorpore sin hacerle daño.

- _No, yo... yo puedo_ -dice Carol para alivio de Daryl.  
Termina de sentarse en la cama, suelta aire, y mira a Daryl con expresión de dolor.  
- _Buenos días_ -gime ella haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreírle.

- _Buenos días, te traigo el desayuno, y tus calmantes para el dolor_ -anuncia señalando hacia la bandeja y ayudándola a coger a Sophia para que pueda darle el pecho - _¿Tienes fiebre?_ -pregunta llevando el dorso de su mano hacia su frente. Está fría.

- _No, pero estoy muy sudada, me siento sucia, debería ducharme antes de... de presentar la denuncia_ -dice, aún sin creerse lo que está a punto de hacer.

- _Está bien, ¿necesitarás ayuda?_ -pregunta con un hilo de voz.

- _La verdad es que agradecería la ayuda de Tara, no llego a mi espalda, ni a lavarme el pelo sin morirme de dolor_ -responde, centrada en su niña que le sonríe en cuanto se da cuenta que la está mirando.

- _Ta..._ -murmura Daryl mordiéndose el pulgar nervioso - _Ta...Tara está en la academia_ -informa sintiéndose enrojecer.

Carol abre y cierra la boca varias veces antes de conseguir articular palabra.  
- _Oh, entonces no... no importa, más... más tarde me ducharé_ -tartamudea.

Daryl la observa, su cabello es más liso que rizado ahora mismo, de lo húmedo que está por el sudor. Sí, necesita una ducha.  
- _Yo te ayudaré_ -se atreve a decir tragando saliva. Carol lo mira sorprendida - _Somos adultos ¿no? ya... ya te he visto desnuda antes, no... no pasará nada_ -añade con un extraño cosquilleo recorriendo su cuerpo.

- _Daryl, yo no sé si..._

- _Iré preparando el baño_ -interrumpe Daryl sin permitirle poner excusas. No puede creer que se haya atrevido a ofrecerse a eso, y espera poder centrarse sólo en el baño y nada más.

* * *

Sophia observa a sus padres desde la puerta del baño, sentada en su hamaca, mordisqueando la oreja de Pookie y hablando en su idioma. Le encanta escucharse hablar.

- _¿Puedes levantar los brazos?_ -pregunta mirando la camiseta que le dio la noche anterior ¿Por qué no le dio una de botones?

- _Lo suficiente como para que puedas sacarla por mi cabeza_ -responde con timidez alzando ambos brazos.

Daryl coge aire y levanta la camisa lentamente, su vientre parece que está aún más golpeado que el día anterior, y el mordisco sobre el pecho sigue igual de marcado. Odia verla así.  
Retira la prenda por completo y mira a Carol a los ojos haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por evitar excitarse. Está en ropa interior delante de él.

- _¿Qué quito ahora?_ -pregunta sin voz.

Carol se permite un breve momento para mirarle a los ojos.  
- _No me regañes, por favor_ -susurra con voz temblorosa, comenzando a girarse, para que desabroche el sujetador.

- _¿Por qué te iba a..._ -la pregunta muere en sus labios cuando ve su espalda. No la había visto hasta ahora. Sabía que existían esos golpes, lo ha leído en el parte médico, pero verlos es otra cosa. Son tan parecidas a las cicatrices de él. Las acaricia con delicadeza, rozándolas con las yemas de los dedos. Son largas, profundas, y algunas describen una forma cuadrada, sabe lo que es: la hebilla del cinturón. El cerdo de Ed era igual que su padre, utilizaba la parte más dura del cinto para infringir aún más daño. Y para rematar, apagaba la colilla del cigarro sobre la herida abierta. Sabe perfectamente lo doloroso que es eso - _No es tu culpa_ -murmura, besando su hombro desnudo mientras desabrocha la prenda. Cómo le duele que piense que su reacción iba a ser gritarle. No la culpa, es a lo que la tiene acostumbrada, pero piensa cambiar eso.

Carol lleva las manos a sus pechos, sosteniendo el sujetador desabrochado ahí.  
Siente a Daryl a su espalda, trasteando con el elástico de las bragas. Dios... ¿Cuando fue la última vez que la desnudó? Mira hacia Sophia. Sí, recuerda cuando fue la última vez. Hace un año ya de ese día, de la última vez que hizo el amor.

Daryl la desnuda lentamente, tiene la cabeza a la altura de su trasero y no quiere mirar, bueno, si quiere, pero no debe. No alza la vista, mantiene su mirada baja, hasta que termina de deslizar la prenda por sus piernas y ella sale de su ropa interior.  
Ve como deja caer el sujetador al suelo, ya está, ya se encuentra completamente desnuda frente a él, y su miembro lo sabe. Ya podía tener unos pantalones más apretados, y no el holgado pantalón con el que suele dormir.  
Vuelve a coger aire y se pone de pié, fijando la vista en su nuca, repitiéndose una y otra vez que no mire abajo.  
Agradece que la entrada a la bañera tenga agarradera, así no tiene que sujetarla por ningún lado para ayudarla a introducirse en la tina. Lo que le faltaba, tener que tocar su cuerpo desnudo...

Coge la alcachofa de la ducha, y comprueba la temperatura tal y como hizo con el biberón de Sophia.  
- _¿Está bien así?_ -pregunta mojando sus hombros. Quizás a ella le guste más cálida.

- _Sí_ -responde, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando siente que Daryl comienza a empapar su cabello.  
Se relaja ante la suavidad con la que acaricia su cabeza y enreda los dedos entre sus rizos para asegurarse de que el agua penetra entre ellos.  
La de veces que pensó en cortarse el pelo por tal de que Ed dejase de arrastrarla por la casa tirando de él...  
Escucha como cierra el grifo y trastea a ciegas entre los botes de gel y champú. Sabe que está evitando mirarla, se siente tan mal por él... debe de estar pasándolo fatal, si su pareja se enterase de aquello posiblemente no lo entendería, y su relación se iría a la mierda por su culpa... Aunque ni ella misma entiende que es lo que hay entre ellos, no son amantes, es obvio, pero la confianza que tiene con él va más allá que la de una amistad. Supone que el echo de que tuviesen relaciones sin mediar palabra alguna tiene algo que ver.

Daryl masajea su cuero cabelludo, le gusta poder acariciarla con la escusa de que está lavándole el pelo, y se siente mal por aprovecharse de ello.  
Masajea a cada lado de la nuca, justo por detrás de la oreja, haciendo que a ella se le escape un suave gemido que... ¡Joder, céntrate!

Aclara su cabello, y se pierde en la armonía con la que el champú resbala por su espalda, y como su cabello gana varios centímetros de longitud. Todo es tan hermoso cuando está ella involucrada...

Busca el gel, y ella alza la mano pidiéndole que se lo pase.  
Frota su espalda, dejando que ella se encargue de la parte frontal, y las zonas de atrás donde ella llega, por suerte/desgracia para él.  
Aún no entiende cómo nunca sintió la rugosidad de las cicatrices cuando le hizo el masaje, supone que es porque la primera cicatriz comienza en la mitad de la espalda, y él sólo levantó la camisa hasta la zona lumbar. Un par de centímetros más arriba y él habría acabado con la tortura por la que estaba pasando esa misma noche, pero no, él estuvo más centrado en pensar que lo utilizó y en enfadarse con ella.

 _-Hey... yo... yo siento mucho todo lo que te he dicho_ -murmura siguiendo frotando su espalda con delicadeza.

- _¿Qué me has dicho?_ -Pregunta Carol mirando por encima de su hombro, le gustaría poder girarse y mirarle a los ojos, pero no quiere hacerle sentir incómodo por su desnudez.

- _Me refiero a todo lo que te he dicho desde que nos conocimos, las veces que te he gritado, insultado y... y hecho llorar. Soy un capullo insensible. -_ se disculpa, el primer paso para el cambio.

Sonríe deseando poder abrazarle.  
- _Si fueses un capullo insensible no te estarías disculpando_ -lo defiende - _No hay nada que disculpar_ -añade, estremeciéndose cuando lo siente volver a besar su hombro. Ojalá pudiese ir a más, sentirlo rodearla con sus fuertes brazos, acariciar su cuerpo con sus manos ásperas, haciéndola sentir hermosa y... deja de pensar tonterías, él ama a otra.

- _Daryl..._ ¿Y si nadie me cree? -murmura preocupada, desviando sus pensamientos.

- _¿Por qué no te van a creer?_ -pregunta, aclarando su espalda marcada, esforzándose por no mirar más allá.

- _No lo sé_ -susurra, viendo como Daryl cierra el grifo de la ducha y se aleja de ella.

- _Te van a creer, tienes pruebas_ -le recuerda él volviendo a su lado y colocándole una enorme toalla sobre los hombros.

Carol se gira una vez que ha abrazado la toalla y su cuerpo ha sido cubierto.  
- _Ed es un hombre ejemplar a ojos de los demás, yo no soy nadie... Aunque las autoridades me crean la gente del pueblo hablará, me mirará mal y pensará que me lo inventé, por muchas pruebas que les muestre._

Daryl la mira con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Es tan diferente, y a la vez tan parecida a él... un alma maltratada y juzgada por la reputación de otra persona.  
La abraza estrechándolo contra él, sintiendo como apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro, empapándole la camisa con el cabello. No le importa.

- _Tengo miedo_ -confiesa ella, ahogando las palabras contra su cuello.

Daryl la agarra de los hombros para apartarla y le levanta la barbilla, para ver su rostro afligido y húmedo.  
- _No hay nada que temer. Si nadie te cree, si te miran o si te señalan os sacaré de aquí, nos iremos a otra ciudad donde no nos conozca nadie y podáis vivir tranquila_ -susurra antes de besar su frente y secar su mejilla con un extremo de la toalla, no sabe si es agua o lágrimas, pero no le importa, sea lo que sea él se encargará de alejarlo de su hermoso rostro.

- _No puedo hacerte eso_ -solloza sintiéndose culpable por la posibilidad de alejarlo de todo aquello que siempre ha conocido - _Tu vida..._

- _Mi vida es Sophia_ -interrumpe, deseando poder añadir su nombre también - _Donde esté ella estaré yo_ -añade mirando hacia su bebé, que les mira sonriente como si supiese que están hablando de ella.

Carol lo mira con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.  
- _Eres maravilloso, Daryl_ -lo vuelve a alabar como tantas otra veces ha hecho, pero extrañamente esta vez no tiene dudas de que se lo está diciendo de verdad.

Sonríe agradecido y la ayuda a salir de la bañera para repetir el proceso anterior a la inversa, y rezando para que no se de cuenta de su maldita erección demandando atención.

No tiene ropa limpia más allá que la que la ropa interior que le dejó Tara, por lo que deberá vestirse con lo que trajo el día anterior. Espera poder volver a su casa pronto, y esta vez sin Ed...

* * *

La pierna de Carol tiembla de nerviosismo, y Sophia balbucea disfrutando de como su voz se distorsiona por culpa de las vibraciones de la pierna de su madre, sobre la que está cómodamente sentada.

Daryl no sabe si reír por lo feliz que es su niña con tan poco o preocuparse por Carol que no ha dejado de temblar desde que salieron de casa.  
Ya han presentado la denuncia en servicios sociales, les atendió una mujer muy amable que les explicó todo el proceso.  
Como medida cautelar, Ed Peletier deberá abandonar la casa inmediatamente, se le impondrá una orden de alejamiento y en un plazo máximo de 72 horas ambos deberán comparecer ante el juez quién dictará si existe violencia de género o no y qué medidas tomar.  
Carol ha rechazado pedir la atribución del uso de la vivienda conyugal y la pensión de alimentos y/o compensatoria. No se fía de vivir en esa casa, por mucha orden de alejamiento que tenga Ed, y tampoco quiere deberle nada ni que le pague nada, ni a ella ni a Sophia, que ni siquiera es hija suya.  
Pero sí ha solicitado la demanda de divorcio, para suerte y alegría de Daryl.

La mujer de servicios sociales le ha recomendado que busque un abogado, han llamado a Michonne que les ha dado el número de una abogada, amiga suya, especializada en casos como el de ella, y ahora están en su sala de espera esperando ser llamados.  
Daryl lleva media hora intentando averiguar de qué le suena tanto el nombre de esa abogada.

- _Daryl... ¿Podrías coger a Sophia? Estoy nerviosa, y creo que la estoy poniendo nerviosa también_ -pide alterada.

- _¿Qué dices? Se lo está pasando bomba sentada sobre tu pierna, es como una atracción de feria para ella_ -bromea señalando a Sophia con la barbilla.  
Carol la mira y se echa a reír al ver su rostro de felicidad.

 _-¿Carol Peletier?_ -llama una voz de mujer desde el interior de un despacho.  
Odia escuchar ese apellido tras su nombre.

Entran a la sala, y una mujer rubia los saluda estrechándole la mano.  
- _Soy Andrea Harrison, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_ -pregunta invitándoles a sentarse frente a ella.

Daryl navega por sus pensamientos mientras Carol le entrega la copia de la denuncia y explica con voz temblorosa lo que desea.  
Andrea Harrison, Andrea Harrison, Andrea Harrison... repite mentalmente, una y otra vez mirando fijamente su rostro. Sabe que la conoce, quiere recordarla pero no puede.

Andrea mira la denuncia, el parte de lesiones y asiente con la cabeza conforme va leyendo.

- _Espero que eso sirva para que se pudra en la cárcel_ -gruñe Daryl.

Andrea ríe sarcástica.  
- _Ojalá, pero la justicia es una mierda. Por experiencia os digo, que, como mucho lo condenarán a dos años de cárcel, pero si no tienen antecedentes penales no entrará en prisión y sólo le impondrán una orden de alejamiento._

Carol palidece ¿tanto para eso? ¿Para que él siga en la calle como si nada? Dios, debió haberse quedado callada, no hacer nada como siempre, ya llevaba seis años aguantando aquello ¿Qué mas le daba? Entonces Sophia sonríe y recuerda que lo está haciendo por ella.

Daryl no cree lo que oye ¿Ese cerdo no va a pudrirse en la calle? ¿Seguirá paseándose por ahí sintiéndose el marido perfecto? Él estuvo seis meses en prisión por un delito que no cometió ¿Qué mierda de justicia era esa? ¿Y quien le asegura que va a respetar esa orden? ¿Quién le dice que no va a mandar a alguno de sus amigos a hacerle daño? No, no puede permitir eso, debe sacarlas de la ciudad, del estado, del país, del continente, alejarlas de él para que nunca las encuentre.

- _Veo que has rechazado disponer de la vivienda, y la pensión ¿Estás segura de ello?_ -pregunta, debe presentarse ante el juez con las ideas bien claras.

Carol asiente.

- _¿Tienes ingresos propios? ¿Un lugar donde vivir?_ -pregunta Andrea, sabe que la mayoría de las mujeres víctimas de violencia de género se encuentran en situación de desamparo cuando se separaran de su maltratador - _Tenemos casas de acogida para mujeres que..._

- _Vivirá conmigo_ -interrumpe Daryl, no piensa dejarlas solas por mucha protección que le prometan -Y _o me encargaré de sus gastos hasta que consiga un trabajo_ -añade, mirando a Carol que lo observa alarmada como si le dijese ¿Estás loco?

- _Muy bien, señor..._

- _Daryl, un amigo_ -dice él, no queriendo decir su apellido, no sabe de qué le suena esa mujer.

- _¿Daryl Dixon?_ -pregunta, consiguiendo que Daryl la observe alarmado - _Oh Dios, ya decía yo que me sonabas. Me alegra verte tan recuperado._

Daryl no comprende.  
 _-Quiero recordarla, pero mi mente no..._ -murmura, cogiendo a su niña que está echándole los brazos para que la coja, ya se ha cansado del temblor de la pierna de su madre.

- _Ya, bueno, no eras más que un crío cuando nos conocimos, y cuando me alejé de vosotros tenías serios problemas de adicción. Fui novia de tu hermano durante siete años_ -aclara, esperando una reacción por parte de él.

Daryl la recuerda, sí claro, su hermano y ella lo llevaron de pesca más de una vez, y lo dejaban sólo junto al muelle mientras ellos iban a darse el lote al coche. Es lo que tenía llevarse diez años con su hermano mayor, cuando él ya disfrutaba de los placeres del sexo, él aún no sabía que lo que tenía entre las piernas servía para algo más que mear.  
- _Te quedaste embarazada_ -murmura Daryl, no recuerda mucho más, por aquel entonces su vida se limitaba al consumo de drogas y no estaba muy pendiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero recuerda discusiones, que resuenan en su mente como ecos lejanos.

Andrea asiente.  
- _Así es, esa es la razón por la que lo dejamos, tu hermano quería que abortara, yo me negué y..._ -gira el marco de fotos que tiene sobre la mesa de su despacho - _fue la mejor decisión que tomé en mi vida_ -dice, mostrándole a Daryl una fotografía de su niño, con una caña de pescar en la mano y un enorme lucio en la otra.

- _¿Soy tío?_ -pregunta emocionado, acariciando la fotografía - _Es muy guapo_ -dice sin voz, mirando a ese niño sonriente de ojos azul profundo y cabello rubio. Se parece muchísimo a su hermano.

- _Se llama Matthew, tiene diez años_ -informa ella, sorprendida por la reacción de él. Siempre fue distinto al resto de los miembros de su familia.

- _Soy tío_ -dice sonriente, mirando a Carol, que le devuelve la sonrisa - _¿Puedo hacerle una foto?_ -pregunta señalando con su móvil hacia el marco.

Andrea se encoge de hombros.  
- _Por supuesto, y hazme un favor, cuando veas al imbécil de tu hermano, muéstresela, quiero que vea lo que se está perdiendo_ -pide mirando la fotografía orgullosa.

Daryl prepara la cámara de su móvil, y Sophia grita emocionada cuando se da cuenta de lo que su padre tiene entre las manos. Le encanta ese chisme que no sabe para qué funciona, pero que papá siempre le pide que mire hacia él.  
- _Estate quieta, pequeñaja_ -ríe Daryl, que hace un esfuerzo por mantener el móvil alejado de las inquietas manos de su hija que gruñe y se queja por no poder alcanzarlo.

Merle fue un idiota, alejó a Andrea de su vida, y lleva diez años ignorando a, seguramente, lo único valioso que ha hecho en su miserable vida.  
Menos mal que él rectificó a tiempo.  
Besa la cabeza de su niña y vuelve a guardar el teléfono, para pena de ella, que comienza a llorar disgustada, pero se le pasa rápidamente cuando Carol saca a Pookie del bolso. Ese peluche es la mejor compra que ha podido hacer.

* * *

- _¿Sabes qué podemos hacer?_ -comenta Daryl. Están en el centro de la ciudad, almorzando en un restaurante de comida rápida - _Podemos ir a tu casa ahora que Ed está trabajando, y sacar todas tus cosas_ -dice. Según han dicho Ed no podrá volver a entrar en la casa, y ella podrá disponer de ella hasta el día del juicio. Pero no quiere arriesgar.

Carol asiente distraída. En menos de 72 horas deberá comparecer ante el juez. Andrea estará allí, Michonne también, y lo hará tras un biombo para no tener que verlo.  
Andrea le ha avisado de que posiblemente intente contactar con ella e intentará presionarla, amenazar, o chantajearla para que retire la denuncia. En esos casos deberá comunicárselo inmediatamente y no ceder... como si fuera tan fácil... menos mal que Ed no sabe dónde ni cómo localizarla.

Como todo acusado, culpable o no, Ed negará todos los hechos, e irá de víctima, culpándola a ella en todo momento, pero Andrea le ha pedido que se esté tranquila, que hay pruebas de sobra del maltrato al que ha estado sometida durante todos estos años.

- _Hey, todo va a salir bien_ -intenta tranquilizarla Daryl, al notar su mirada perdida - _vamos a ir a tu casa, cogeremos vuestras cosas, y volveremos a la mía para que descanses ¿De acuerdo?_ -pregunta, pero no espera que ella le responda, piensa conseguir que descanse durante la tarde sí o sí.

* * *

Carol abre la puerta de casa con mano temblorosa ¿Y si está dentro? ¿Y si no ha ido a trabajar? ¿Y si la espera con la pistola cargada? Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo sólo de pensar en lo que puede haber tras esa puerta.

- _Déjame entrar primero_ -pide Daryl, entregándole a Sophia y adelantándose a ella, dispuesta a protegerlas de lo que haya ahí dentro, pero por suerte la casa está silenciosa y oscura.  
Sophia grita nerviosa al reconocer el que ha sido su hogar hasta ahora.

Los restos de un desayuno aguardan ser recogidos. Ed ha desayunado ahí, por lo que supone que sabe que no pasó la noche en casa.  
Carol sube las escaleras lentamente, seguida de cerca por Daryl.  
Los calmantes comienzan a dejar de hacer efecto, y las costillas vuelven a doler, o quizás sólo sea su cuerpo reaccionando al recuerdo de todo lo que ha sufrido entre esas cuatro paredes. La de veces que se cayó por esas escaleras a ojos de los médicos...  
Su habitación está tal y como la dejó, no hay nada fuera de lugar.  
- _Sobre el armario hay dos maletas de viaje_ -informa a Daryl, que estira el brazo tanteando a ciegas sobre el techo del ropero, hasta que consigue alcanzar una maleta, y luego la otra.  
Deja a Sophia bocabajo sobre la cama para que lo controle todo con la mirada, como suele hacer, y comienzan a guardar cosas.  
Camisas, pantalones, ropa interior, artículos de aseo, varios álbumes de fotos...

- _¿Esto también lo cojo?_ -pregunta pícaro alzando el vibrador.  
Carol abre la boca para regañarle pero se calla, y en su lugar se echa a reír.  
- _Lo tomaré como un sí_ -murmura él, guardando el objeto fálico en un lateral de la maleta.

Carol coge sus escasas posesiones más allá de su ropa: Un par de libros, varios títulos académicos olvidados en un cajón, el libro que le escribe a Sophia... no tiene mucho más. Su vida cabe en una triste maleta, al igual que la de Sophia, con la diferencia de que ella sólo lleva cuatro meses en este mundo.

* * *

Daryl pasea por su casa, con Sophia en brazos intentando hacer que se duerma.

- _¿Entonces os quedaréis aquí?_ -pregunta Tara que vuelve de ayudar a Carol asearse.

Daryl asiente.  
- _Sí, al menos hasta que salga el juicio. Si Ed va a la cárcel volverán a su casa, pero si no es así buscaré algo para alquilar lejos de él y poder mantenerlas a salvo_ -susurra para no despertar a su bebé que está bastante molesta, teme que Carol le haya contagiado la fiebre.

- _Anoche pasaste la noche con ella_ -afirma Tara con picardía.

Daryl resopla.  
- _No me mires así, sólo somos amigos, ella estaba muy asustada y me pidió que durmiese con ella_ -se ve en la necesidad de defenderse, y menos mal que no sabe que él la ayudó a ducharse esa misma mañana.

- _Ya, claro, claro... este se cree que soy idiota, seguro que soy yo la que le pide que duerma conmigo y me manda a la mierda_ -murmura hablando con ella misma, como si Daryl no estuviese ahí para oírla.

Piensa en replicarle, pero ¿Acaso no tiene razón? es ella y nada más que ella la mujer con la que dormiría todas las noches de su vida, aunque no pudiese siquiera abrazarla...

- _Y dime... ¿Quién es Virginia?_ -pregunta arqueando una ceja, haciendo a Daryl tensarse - _Estaba con Carol en el baño, hablando de nuestros fracasos sentimentales, y comentó que se alegra de que tú hayas encontrado el amor, que te lo mereces_ -explica, ante un Daryl petrificado -¿ _Así que tienes novia?_ -pregunta con tono sarcástico.

- _Sí_ -responde tragando saliva, pidiendo que la tierra se lo trague.

- _¿Y cómo es? ¡Espera, no me lo digas! ¿Es pelirroja, tiene unos enormes ojos azules y está cepillándose los dientes en mi baño?_ -pregunta retórica con sonrisa divertida.

Daryl agacha cabeza, ¿Tan obvio era? entonces... ¿Por qué ella no se daba cuenta?

- _¿Por qué le mientes, Daryl?_ -pregunta con tono maternal. Él se encoge de hombros - _No podrás mantener esta mentira eternamente, algún día se enterará de la verdad ¿Y entonces qué?_

Mira sus pies nervioso, como un niño pequeño que ha hecho una travesura.

- _¿Quieres un consejo? corta con Virginia y dale un buen beso a la mujer de la que estás enamorado._

Daryl abre la boca para decir algo.

- _Shsss_ -le chista Tara, alzando el dedo índice - _No me digas que no estas enamorado, que con la intensidad que la miras eres capaz de dejarla embarazada. Otra vez..._ -sentencia, caminando deprisa hacia su habitación, dejándolo allí plantado sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

Daryl observa a Carol desde el umbral de la puerta, está leyendo un libro, vestida con una blusa abotonada de él, que le ofreció anteriormente, así es más fácil que se desvista por si sola, y le ahorra las molestias que siente al alzar los brazos. Podría haber utilizado una suya, de hecho él se había olvidado por completo de que habían ido a por su ropa, hasta en momento en el que le ofreció su camisa y se sintió estúpido por su despiste. Pero ahí está, por ella puesta.  
¿Es normal que le excite verla vestida con algo que él suele usar? menos mal que al menos se ha puesto uno de los pantalones que suele usar para dormir.

- _Hola_ -saluda Carol cuando se percata de su presencia.

Sale de sus sucios pensamientos.  
- _He-hey, quería saber si necesitabas algo o... o puedo irme ya a dormir_ -balbucea, aunque lo que de verdad quiere preguntarle es si quiere que vuelva a dormir con ella.

Carol lo mira un instante, ¿Si necesita algo? que pase la noche a su lado, otra vez, pero no puede pedirle eso, no es ninguna niña pequeña, debe acostumbrarse a dormir sola, y dejar de hacer que lo pase tan mal.  
- _No, estamos bien. Descansa, Daryl_ -murmura con una suave sonrisa.

Daryl asiente, y aguarda un par de segundos en la puerta, debatiéndose en si decirle que Virginia no existe o no, y que no le importa quedarse a dormir con ella, que es lo que más desea, pero a lo mejor ella no quiere que duerma a su lado, que lo de anoche fue algo excepcional por la situación que había vivido, y no volverá a pasar. Él está enamorado de ella, pero confesarle la verdad sobre Virginia no va a hacer que ella se enamore de él.  
Se aleja de allí, a dormir al solitario sofá, e imaginar que duerme abrazado a ella...

* * *

Sophia tiene fiebre, han pasado toda la mañana en el pediatra con ella, y vuelven con un arsenal de medicinas.

- _Es mi culpa, debí haberle dado leche de fórmula_ -se maldice Carol cuando Daryl abre la puerta de casa y la invita a pasar.

- _No es tu culpa, ya has escuchado al pediatra, habéis estado en contacto mientras incubabas el virus, y tu leche lo único que ha hecho y va a seguir haciendo es pasarle los anticuerpos que necesita para superarlo_ -corrige Daryl - _Deja de culparte por algo de lo que no tienes culpa alguna_ -añade, besando su frente.

Daryl deja el cochecito de Sophia en el recibidor, y la lleva hasta la cuna para que descanse. Apenas ha querido comer y sus sonrisas se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano. Odia verla tan apagada.  
Mira su móvil, tiene una llamada perdida de Andrea, es el teléfono de contacto que le han dado.

Carol friega los platos ahora que Daryl está distraído en la habitación, odia que no le deje hacer nada. Desde que llegó apenas la deja levantarse de la cama, vale que el doctor le ha recomendado reposo, pero joder, ya que está ahí por la cara, sin pagar nada, molestando, que menos que colaborar en las tareas del hogar.

- _Hey..._ -llama su atención Daryl, haciendo que se sobresalte.

- _Yo... yo... no estaba haciendo nada_ -se gira rápido, escondiendo las manos húmedas a la espalda.

Daryl se echa a reír.  
-¿Nunca te han dicho que mentir no se te da bien? -bromea haciendo sonrojar a Carol. Preciosa - _Ha llamado Andrea, mañana a las 12:00 debemos estar en el juzgado._

Carol se tensa. Sabía que este día llegaría, y siente como de repente le falta el aire, y no puede respirar, para su suerte Daryl se da cuenta de ello y corre a su lado para guiarla hasta una silla.  
Se agacha frente a ella una vez que la ha sentado.

 _-Hey..._ -llama su atención besando sus manos - _Tranquila, respira, todo va a salir bien, no lo vas a ver, y él a ti tampoco, declararás, dictarán sentencia a tu favor y volveremos a casa, lejos de él, no volverá a acercarse a vosotras, te lo prometo_ -la tranquiliza acariciando su hermoso rostro. Ojalá ella no tuviese que pasar por todo aquello, pero es algo necesario para salir de esa situación, después de eso todo irá mejor - _Ahora vas a secarte las manos y te vas a ir a la cama con Sophia_ -ordena ayudándola a levantarse de la silla, y sacándole una sonrisa cansada.

* * *

No le gusta el olor del juzgado,huele a polvo, a papeles antiguos y humedad.  
Camina por el pasillo mirando hacia sus pies. Sus zapatillas chirrían con cada paso, y siente como si miles de ojos la observasen y acusasen "ahí va la mentirosa" "la que quiere joderle la vida al marido" "¿Cómo puede ser tan desagradecida?" pero al alzar la vista sólo está ella, junto a Michonne y Andrea que la acompañan y apoyan en todo momento.

Se sienta tras el biombo y espera a que todo comience.  
Está nerviosa, su pierna tiembla, y da vueltas a su alianza sobre su dedo anular ¿Por qué no se la ha quitado aún? Ha presentado la demanda de divorcio, en cuanto sea oficial volverá a recuperar su apellido, dejará de pertenecer a Ed, será libre. Sonríe amargamente, jamás será libre.  
Daryl se ha quedado fuera con Sophia, no ha querido que Ed la relacione con él, aunque lo que más desea es poder tenerlo sentado a su lado, sentir sus brazos rodeándola y su voz susurrándole al oído "todo va a salir bien".

El juez saluda, enuncia el sumario del caso y todo comienza.  
Llegó la hora, ya no hay vuelta atrás...  
Andrea muestra el informe médico en el que se detalla todo lo que ha pasado a lo largo de los años, Michonne lo respalda todo. Hablan tan bien las dos en comparación con ella que lo único que hace es tartamudear nerviosa cuando el juez le pregunta. No tiene voz, Ed se la robó hace años, apenas puede mirar a una persona a los ojos, sonreír sin sentirse culpable, caminar mirando al frente, teme ser golpeada o le griten por el mínimo error... esa es ella ahora mismo, un ratón asustado de su propia sombra, o de la sombra que siempre se ha alzado tras ella, cubriendo siempre la suya, haciendo su mundo más gris.

Llega el turno de Ed, y se encoge lo máximo que puede, temblando incontrolablemente de solo escuchar su voz.  
Michonne la abraza para tranquilizarla.

Está llorando, dando pena al juez, haciéndole creer que es un buen marido y ella una mujer que se autolesiona.

Mira a Andrea alarmada, y ella le hace gestos para que se tranquilice.  
Todo va a salir bien, se dice.

Ed continúa trabajando su defensa, llorando con lágrimas de cocodrilo y jurando una y otra vez que la ama con locura, que cuando él marchó de casa por la mañana ella estaba perfectamente, que sólo tenía fiebre, que no sabe cómo llegó la marca de esa bota a su vientre...

Carol niega con lágrimas en los ojos ¿Cómo puede ser tan mentiroso?

* * *

Daryl espera impaciente, debería haberse quedado dentro de la furgoneta con Sophia, pero no puede estarse quieto, por lo que ha salido fuera, y pasea nervioso con ella en brazos. Está dormida, la fiebre la deja agotada a la pobrecilla. Es tan buena, apenas se queja, y aguanta las subidas de la fiebre como una campeona, aunque él y Carol han pasado toda la noche en vela cuidando de ella, y nerviosos por lo de hoy.  
Está preocupado, no para de mirar el móvil esperando alguna llamada, mensaje ¡algo! Le desespera.  
Debió haber entrado ¿Pero para qué? le habrían hecho quedarse al fondo de la sala, arriesgándose a que Ed lo reconozca, que lo vea con su hija en brazos, teniendo que escuchar como aquel cerdo no dice más que mentiras y más mentiras, sin poder sacarle todos los dientes de un puñetazo, y sin poder ver a Carol, que estará detrás del biombo, temblando asustada, y llorando...

- _¿Qué ha pasado?_ -Pregunta al verlas acercarse al aparcamiento. Carol está cabizbaja, visiblemente afectada, por lo que la abraza con fuerza refugiándola en su pecho, junto a su hija.

- _Ha quedado inhabilitado para la tenencia de armas, y tiene prohibido acercarse a Carol a menos de 200 metros_ -informa Andrea, mostrándole la sentencia.

Daryl mira furioso  
- _¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es todo?_ -ladra sin terminar de creerse lo que oye. Le quitan la pistola y le prohíben acercarse a su exmujer ¿Quién va a controlar que eso se cumpla? ¿Negan? ¿Shane?

- _Ye avisé que posiblemente pasaría esto_ -le recuerda Andrea antes de que Daryl se altere más. Ella es la primera que odia no poder hacer más, pero la justicia es así, parece que tienen que matar a sus esposas para que los malditos maltratadores entren en prisión.

- _Vámonos, por favor_ -pide Carol sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza. Coge a su niña en brazos, necesita sentirla cerca - _No quiero arriesgarme a encontrarme con él_ -añade en un sollozo.

Daryl estabiliza su respiración y procura tranquilizarse. Carol no lo necesita ahora mismo tan alterado.  
Asiente con la cabeza, se despide de Michonne y Andrea sin que Carol se de cuenta, es como si estuviese en shock.  
La rodea con sus brazos guiándola hacia el coche, le abre la puerta, ella se abrocha el cinturón en un gesto automático, sin alzar la vista, y Daryl arranca el coche para llevarla de nuevo a casa tal y como le prometió.

Se alejan de allí, él no sabe que decirle, espera llegar a casa, prepararle una tila, que se eche a dormir, y más adelante poder hablar tranquilamente, pero Carol rompe a llorar en un llando desconsolado de repente, para dolor de Daryl. Dios, odia verla así.  
-Hey no, no llores -intenta tranquilizarla acariciando su mano.  
Busca un desvío, un arcén, un descampado, ¡algo! donde pueda parar el coche.

 _-Nada ha salido bien, Daryl -_ solloza Carol, entre hipidos, intentando controlar su respiración. Le está dando un ataque de ansiedad.

- _Mierda, respira, por favor_ -pide Daryl, que está tentado a frenar el coche ahí mismo. Ve el cielo abierto, cuando un camino de tierra aparece de repente. Gira hacia él, para coche, se baja, corre hacia la puerta del asiento de Carol y la saca de ahí.  
- _Ven aquí, anda_ -dice con voz suave, frotando sus hombros, intentando tranquilizarla.

- _Me va a matar_ -solloza, temblando de auténtico terror, apoyándose en la puerta del coche, las piernas apenas la mantienen -N _o va a cumplir la orden de alejamiento, me va a encontrar y me va a matar._

- _No os va a encontrar, te lo juro, os voy a sacar de aquí -_ asegura, abrazándola, estrechándola contra él, y frotando su espalda, intentando hacerla sentir bien - _He estado buscando casa, hay una en Alabama, no debe de estar mal ¿no? hasta tiene una canción. Podemos empezar una nueva vida allí_ -intenta animarla, pero ella sigue sollozando.

- _Daryl, no... tú tienes tu hogar, tu trabajo aquí, no puedo hacerte eso_ -solloza haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar.

La mira a los ojos. Esos malditos ojos  
- _Mi hogar sois vosotras, y trabajo puedo encontrar allí, o conduciré seis horas hasta Georgia, no me importa_ -susurra con la frente pegada a la de ella.

- _No Daryl, no quiero que gastes tu dinero en una casa, no quiero que te sientas en la obligación de vivir con nosotras para protegernos, no puedo consentir que lo abandones todo por nosotras_ -solloza Carol, intentando que él comprenda todo lo que conlleva sacarla de allí, pero Daryl simplemente niega contra su frente, sin apartarse de ella.

- _Es lo que quiero, quiero estar con vosotras_ -murmura buscando sus ojos de nuevo para que vea la verdad en sus palabras.

Carol lo mira incrédula, sintiéndose nerviosa por como la mira.  
- _No, Daryl, tú no quieres estar con nosotras, quieres estar con Sophia, no conmigo, y lo entiendo, yo soy un lastre que..._

Daryl niega con la cabeza y sonríe.  
- _Te equivocas_ -susurra mirando su rostro, es tan hermosa que duele mirarla.

 _-¡Tú no quieres vivir conmigo, Daryl!_ -se desespera ella - _Deja de mentir para intentar hacerme sentir bien. Tienes un futuro, una novia ¡Es con ella con quien debes comprar una casa e irte a vivir!_ _¿Qué creer que pensará Virginia cuando le digas que piensas comprar una casa para vivir conmigo?_ -pregunta alterada

Daryl da un paso atrás y saca su teléfono del bolsillo trasero. Está hasta las narices de Virginia, ella sí que es un lastre.

- _¿Qué haces?_ -pregunta Carol, espera que no esté haciendo lo que cree que está haciendo.

- _Una videollamada, quiero que le preguntes a Virginia que opina de que me vaya a vivir contigo_ -informa para horror de Carol que le mira con los ojos muy abiertos ¿Qué narices hacía? va a joder su relación, no puede preguntarle eso, por Dios, ¿Se había vuelto loco.  
Daryl gira la pantalla del móvil hacia ella.  
- _Vamos, pregúntale_ -pide, pero Carol sólo ve el móvil con la cámara frontal activada, y su rostro lloroso reflejado en la pantalla.

* * *

 **Hola, siento el retraso del capítulo, he tenido ajetreo en el trabajo.**

 **Otro capítulo más que se ha centrado en la separación de Carol de Ed, he procurado ser breve en lo que es el proceso judicial y demás, para poder daros un poco de acción al final.**  
 **Todas estabais celebrando la entrada de Ed en prisión, pero no va a ser tan fácil.**  
 **No sé como funciona la ley en vuestros respectivos países, pero en España es una mierda. El 86% de los condenados por violencia de género no entran en prisión, y sólo se les impone una orden de alejamiento que muchos incumplen y llegan a acabar con la vida de sus exparejas.**  
 **Y a pesar del maltrato probado, tienen derecho a ver a sus hijos que utilizan para torturar a sus exparejas (En España es asesinado, de media, un niño al mes, por sus padres como venganza)**

 **Aclaro que en esta historia Amy y Andrea no son hermanas. Lo cierto es que el nombre de Amy (la chica que Ed intentó violar y culparon a Daryl) lo cogí al azar, y luego me di cuenta de que así se llamaba la hermana de Andrea XD**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y estéis ansiosas por el siguiente :)**


	21. Verdades a medias

**21\. Verdades a medias**

Carol mira la imagen que le devuelve la pantalla del móvil; es ella, ahí no hay ninguna Virginia. Mira hacia Daryl, y vuelve a mirar la pantalla.  
- _Me estoy viendo a mí_ -murmura con timidez, quizás se equivocó y pulsó el botón incorrecto.

- _Es lo que pretendo que veas_ -exhala él, perdiendo toda seguridad que sintió segundos atrás. ¿Por qué no le dijo que cortó con Virginia, y ya está? No, el tenía que desvelar toda la ridícula verdad.

Carol vuelve a mirar la pantalla esperando encontrar algo distinto, pero sigue viéndose a ella ahí reflejada, con los ojos brillantes por el llanto, unas profundas ojeras y el cabello despeinado.  
 _-No... no entiendo, Daryl_ -murmura sintiéndose estúpida, intentando comprender qué es lo que se le escapa.

Guarda el móvil en un brusco movimiento.  
- _Virginia nunca existió ¿Vale? Te dije que te quería, y para no quedar como un idiota me la inventé ¿Contenta?_ -confiesa a la defensiva. Dios, qué imbécil se siente ahora.  
Espera unos segundos a que ella se eche a reír, pero las risas nunca llegan.

Carol abre mucho los ojos, procesando lo que le ha dicho.  
 _-Entonces... cuando me dijiste te quiero... ¿Fue a mí? Y... y cuando describiste lo que te gustaba de ella... ¿Me describías a mí?_ -pregunta con los ojos iluminados y su corazón acelerado a punto de salirse del pecho, todo este tiempo, estos meses, sintiéndose mal por sentir envidia por esa mujer, queriendo ser ella la merecedora de sus te quiero y las palabras amables, y... fue ella en todo momento... ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega? Mira a Daryl, por fuera está sosegada, pero por dentro grita haciendo vibrar todas sus entrañas. Quiere abrazarlo fuerte, besarle de nuevo, y no dejarlo ir nunca más.

- _Sí, fuiste tú todo este tiempo_ -asiente sin saber si ha hecho bien... ¿Y si la ha asustado? No quiere alejarla de él porque ella tema hacerle sentir mal por no amarle de la manera que él la ama - _Pero tranquila, ya...ya se me pasó, te veo como a una amiga_ -se apresura en aclarar, antes de que ella lo mire y sonría compadeciéndolo por tener esos sentimientos por ella que jamás serán recíprocos.

- _Ya se te paso..._ -repite en un susurro, como si verbalizándolo fuese a doler menos.  
Qué estúpida, ha estado enamorado de ella todo este tiempo y ella sin darse cuenta. Ha perdido la oportunidad, ahora ese barco zarpó y no volverá a pasar por su puerto nunca más, ella es sólo su amiga.  
Le gustaría preguntarle qué y cómo hizo para dejar de amarla, porque ella no puede ignorar los sentimientos que tiene por él y duelen tanto que no le sorprende que haya escuchado cómo se le rompió el corazón cuando le confesó su desenamoramiento.

- _Vamos a casa ¿Vale? te preparo una tila, te enseño las casas que he estado mirando y hablamos más tranquilamente ¿De acuerdo?_ -dice con voz suave, apartándole el cabello de la cara y acunando el rostro entre sus manos para besar su frente.  
Ella tiembla, y él se ve en la necesidad de abrazarla para hacerle sentir que todo está bien, y que el cerdo de Ed Peletier no va a volver a ponerle una mano encima. Antes tendrá que matarlo a él.  
Supone que ese es el motivo de su temblor...

Carol se deja abrazar sintiéndose en casa una vez más, una casa que ella ocupó sin saberlo y de la cual ahora ha perdido la llave para no volver a encontrarla jamás.  
Por un momento incluso se olvidó de Ed, en todo lo que podía pensar era en volver a estar en los gentiles brazos del hombre que tanto ama, poder pasear su amor sin tapujos, sin esconderse, porque dentro de poco el apellido Peletier dejará de estar tras su nombre, y será libre de estar con quien ella quiere, de pasear junto a él y su niña, salir a cenar, hacer cosas como una auténtica familia... Pero la ilusión duró poco; Él es sólo su amigo, un amigo que está dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo para que ella esté segura, a pesar de que siente que jamás podrá librarse de las garras de su marido mientras este siga con vida.  
Da igual las órdenes de alejamiento, el cambio de hogar, la distancia, podría vivir bajo una piedra que sabe que él la encontrará y llevará a rastras para volver a torturarla hasta el fin de sus días.  
Siempre será una sombra que la perseguirá allá dónde vaya, y por mucho que rehaga su vida, encuentre trabajo, sus heridas físicas cicatricen y las psíquicas vayan mejorando, no podrá caminar por la calle tranquila sin pensar "está tras de mí"

* * *

Sophia mira a su madre mientras esta la alimenta. Le ha bajado la fiebre, y eso le ha abierto el apetito, a diferencia de a Carol, cuyo estómago está completamente cerrado desde que salieron de los juzgados.

 _-Te he preparado una tila ¿De verdad no quieres comer nada?_ -pregunta Daryl preocupado, sentándose junto a ella, y admirando una vez más el íntimo momento que comparten madre e hija.

Carol niega con la cabeza.  
- _Estoy bien, gracias, sólo necesito descansar un poco_ -murmura evitando mirarle, centrándose sólo en su bebé.

- _¿Te has tomado los calmantes?_ -pregunta intentando sacar conversación, apenas ha hablado desde que volvieron al coche, y no sabe si es su culpa, si es por Ed o si de verdad está simplemente cansada.

- _Sabes que me los tomo tras darle el pecho a Sophia_ -responde con sequedad.

Daryl frunce el ceño al notar el tono cortante de su voz.  
- _¿Te encuentras bien de verdad? ¿Tienes fiebre?_ -pregunta llevando la mano a su frente que se encuentra fría.  
Se muerde el labio nervioso, le pasa algo, se lo nota. Y fue a raíz de...  
- _Hey... lo... lo que dije antes de Virginia... siento haberte mentido sobre ella. Sé que estás molesta por eso, yo... fui un imbécil, perdóname_ -pide en una súplica.

Carol siente cómo se le encoge el corazón al escuchar su ruego.  
Sí, está enfadada con él, pero no por Virginia, sencillamente le duele que haya dejado de amarla, pero... ¿Él qué culpa tiene? Después de todo lo que han pasado... las veces que la ha visto besarse con Ed, el gesto tan feo que tuvo al creer que él reaccionaría igual que su marido al saber que el bebé era una niña, lo mal que le hizo sentir cuando pensó que le iba a pegar cuando rompió el vaso...  
Y aún así la amó... fue digna de su amor por un tiempo.  
La de veces que Ed le dijo que ningún otro hombre la amaría, que sólo él podría interesarse en ella y... Él la amó.  
Ha estado a su lado todo este tiempo aguantando como ella le decía que amaba a otro hombre, dejó de amarla, y en vez de huir le ofrece su amistad ¿Cómo se le ocurre tratarlo así? Es una egoísta.  
- _No pasa nada Daryl, no hay nada que perdonar, estoy bien, de verdad, sólo necesito descansar_ -lo tranquiliza haciendo su mayor es fuerzo por sonreírle.

Daryl deja escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones y le devuelve la sonrisa. Sólo está cansada, es eso y nada más. Por un momento pensó que lo odiaba por mentirle, o que ahora no se sentía cómoda a su lado pensando que una vez la amó...  
Si supiera que aún lo hace...

* * *

 _-¿Qué vais a hacer ahora?_ -pregunta Tara sentándose junto a él en el sofá.  
Carol está descansando en la habitación junto a Sophia, y él aprovecha para seguir buscando en el móvil ofertas de viviendas.

- _Quiero sacarlas de aquí, alejarlas de cualquier tipejo que conozca Ed, pero la casa de Alabama que estaba en alquiler con opción a compra ya tiene nuevos dueños, y las que encuentro se me van de presupuesto_ -responde irritado. No ve nada que le convenza, y lo que ve sale por un ojo de la cara.

- _No hace falta que te diga que podéis quedaros aquí todo el tiempo que necesitéis ¿Verdad?_ -dice Tara, que se acerca a él para ver lo que está mirando en el teléfono.

- _Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, sé que aquí está a salvo, que nadie vendrá a buscarla, pero no puedo tenerlas encerradas entre cuatro paredes hasta que el capullo de Peletier la palme_ -agradece, dejando salir su rabia al recordar a ese cerdo maltratador - _¡Dios!_ -farfulla frustrado, frotando sus ojos por la desesperación. Quizás deban quedarse ahí, al menos hasta que Carol esté más independiente, aún necesita ayuda para ciertas cosas, como asearse, por ejemplo, y al menos en casa de Tara siempre habrá alguien o tendrá amigos cerca que la ayuden mientras él está en el trabajo.

- _Mira, esta tiene dos habitaciones de matrimonio. Podrás llevarte a Virginia_ -bromea malévola.

Daryl suspira cansado del temita.  
- _Se acabó Virginia, ya le dije la verdad_ -confiesa en un gruñido, pasando a ver la siguiente oferta que la inmobiliaria online le ofrece.

Tara lo mira con la boca abierta. Ya era hora.  
 _-¿De verdad? ¡Ay Dios, se lo dijiste! ¿Y qué pasó?_ -pregunta emocionada, a la espera de más.

- _Nada, le comenté que le dije te quiero y que para no quedar como un idiota me inventé a Virginia, pero que ya no la amo, que la veo como una amiga_ -explica sin mirarla. Esa oferta de dúplex parece interesante, lástima que esté tan cerca de donde se encuentran ahora.

Tara abre y cierra a la boca varias veces intentando encontrar las palabras con las que describirlo.  
- _Tú eres gilipollas_ -escupe al fin.

Daryl la asesina con la mirada.  
- _¿Qué querías que le dijese? Ella acaba de finalizar una relación, no querrá comenzar otra, y menos conmigo. -_ gruñe procurando no alzar la voz, no quiere que Carol escuche esa conversación.

- _¿Acaso se lo has preguntado? A lo mejor ella quiere algo más y tú la has frenado con tus estúpidas inseguridades. -reprocha ella haciendo aspavientos con los brazos._

- _¿Y cómo sé si quiere algo más? ¿Pretendes que se lo pregunte? Si la respuesta es sí pues genial, pero si es no sólo la haré sentirse incómoda -_ argumenta él haciendo que Tara se paralice unos segundos.

- _Pero si no se lo preguntas puede que estéis frenando lo que podría ser una preciosa relación_ -susurra con sonrisa dulce.

 _-Y si se lo pregunto y la respuesta es no, puede que la pierda para siempre. No hay más que hablar Tara_ -sentencia levantándose del sofá.

* * *

Daryl despierta al escuchar unos suaves pasos dirigiéndose a él. No es Tara, ella no tiene reparos en correr por la casa mientras el duerme e incluso encender la luz. Tampoco puede ser Sophia, vale que su niña es muy lista y espabilada, pero no llega a tanto. Sólo le queda una opción.  
- _Hey..._ -saluda al ver a Carol de pié frente a él, descalza, con su ropa de dormir y su cabello despeinado por el capricho de la noche - _¿Estás bien?_ -pregunta levantándose del sofá.

Carol se limpia una solitaria lágrima.  
- _Yo... yo... no sé... cada vez que cierro los ojos veo el rostro de Ed sobre mí asfixiándome o... o violándome, y... sé que no está ahí... que es mi mente... soy una estúpida, pero..._

- _¿Quieres que duerma con vosotras?_ -interrumpe llevando una mano a su rostro, apenas puede ver su silueta en la oscuridad, pero el temblor de su cuerpo y voz es más que notable. Está aterrada, y le rompe el alma verla así. La abraza y besa el hueco de su cuello, dejando sus labios más tiempo del necesario.

Carol se estremece al sentir un placentero escalofrío por ese contacto.  
- _Sé que no debería pedírtelo, que no es algo que te guste, pero..._

- _Vamos_ -vuelve a interrumpir antes de que siga diciendo tonterías. Que no le gusta... joder, si hasta se siente mal por alegrarse de que tenga esas pesadillas... pero es la única forma que tiene de que ella le permita dormir a su lado, aunque su niña haga de barrera entre ambos.  
La agarra de la mano para llevarla hasta la cama. Y se da cuenta de algo.  
- _¿Y tu alianza?_ -pregunta. Le ha extrañado no notar el tacto frío y metálico.

Carol se mira su dedo desnudo.  
- _Lo he tirado, y mi reloj también, no quiero nada que me recuerde a él_ -confiesa acariciando su muñeca. Echará de menos el reloj, el poder mirar la hora sin tener que preguntar, pero no los recuerdos que lo acompañaban cada vez que lo miraba.

Daryl besa su cabeza, orgulloso de ella.

- _Gracias por todo_ -susurra ella con una sonrisa sincera, y ojos brillantes como si tuviesen luz propia. Apenas puede verla más allá que por la tenue luz de las farolas que se cuelan por los resquicios de la persiana cerrada y contornean su figura con finas hebras doradas. No la ve, pero sabe que está preciosa. Se siente tentado a confesarle toda la verdad, tal y como le recomendó Tara, decirle que le ha vuelto a mentir, que no ha dejado de amarla, que sigue guardándola en su corazón, esperando como un idiota a que ella de el paso para él lanzarse -T _e quiero, Daryl, eres un gran amigo_ \- Ahí está ese paso, solo que hacia el lado equivocado. Él pertenece al cajón de amigos, junto a Maggie, Glenn y todos los demás. Le ha vuelto a romper el corazón sin darse cuenta. Es su amigo, solo eso y nada más, tal y como él le dijo, tal y como ella cree.

* * *

 **4 meses y medio**

Sophia ha descubierto una nueva consonante: la letra P, y se pasa el día probándola, no dice papá, pero sus conversaciones con ella misma son una retahíla de "papapapapapapapa" que ponen muy nervioso a Daryl, no quiere que ella le diga papá, no quiere que ella lo vea como tal, y por otro lado se muere por escucharla llamarle así...

- _¿Qué te parece esta?_ -pregunta Carol, señalando la fotografía de una casa en alquiler en Florida.  
Ella busca en el portátil de Tara y él en su móvil.  
Andrea les pidió que no se marchasen de Georgia hasta que la sentencia de divorcio fuera firme, pero aún así han decidido reactivar la búsqueda de viviendas, aunque tenga que estar varios meses pagando un alquiler sin vivir allí aún, no piensa dejar que otro le pise una buena oferta como le pasó con la casa de Alabama.

Carol continúa con dolores al mínimo movimiento, pero está más animada, y desea salir de allí, poder buscar un trabajo, después de seis años apartada a la fuerza del mundo laboral, y así compartir gastos con él.

- _No lo sé, la veo muy vieja, mira las humedades del techo..._ -se fija Daryl.  
No pensó que la tarea de buscar casa iba a ser tan complicado, se supone que debería ser algo fácil, dada la cantidad de ofertas y que al buscar en otros estados al arrendador no le suena una alarma roja de peligro cuando escucha el apellido Dixon, pero ninguna le parece suficiente, quiere algo amplio, como la casa de Tara, con espacio para que su niña juegue, con un pequeño jardín, a poder ser, cerca de guarderías y colegios y que no salga muy caro.  
Quizás está pidiendo demasiado...

- _Pues no veo más casas, Daryl_ -murmura ella, frotándose los ojos cansada.  
Desea marchar de allí, comenzar una nueva vida lejos de Ed y todo lo que le rodea, y mientras a ella todas mas casas le parecen bien, porque no mira más allá de que están a X kilómetros de Georgia, Daryl le pone reparos, por el precio desorbitado para tan pocos metros cuadrados, lo vieja que sea, las habitaciones que tenga... y tiene razón en ello, pero ella sólo desea marchar antes de que sea demasiado tarde, aunque tengan que vivir en una tienda de campaña.  
No ha salido de casa desde el juicio, y empieza a pensar que va a tener que encerrarse entre esas cuatro paredes de por vida, por tal de no encontrarse con su exmarido. Qué bien suena esa palabra "exmarido" aún está en proceso de divorcio, pero en unos meses volverá a recuperar su verdadero apellido.

- _Dejémoslo para mañana, quizás haya alguna oferta nueva_ -propone Daryl, distraído mirando su móvil al que le ha llegado un nuevo mensaje de Whatsapp.  
Traga saliva.

- _¿Qué ocurre?_ -pregunta Carol al notar la tensión de sus hombros, y ella se inquieta ante la idea de que haya ocurrido algo grave.

- _Es... es Andrea, es... es el cumpleaños de Matthew y... nos ha invitado_ -tartamudea nervioso. Lo ha invitado al cumpleaños de su sobrino. Lo va a conocer en persona, no sabe como sentirse.

Carol le sonríe con dulzura, dejando escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo. Sólo era eso.  
- _Eso es bueno, Daryl, quiere que formes parte de la vida de tu sobrino_ -intenta tranquilizarlo, pero el sigue en tensión.

Daryl asiente.  
Quiere conocerlo, es parte de su familia, sangre de su sangre, quiere tener relación con él, pero no sabe si está preparado para más mentiras en su vida; Vive con una mujer que se muere por besar y gritar a los cuatro vientos que la ama, pero ella cree que para él no es más que una amiga ; Es padre de una niña preciosa que ama con locura pero que ella lo llamará "tío Daryl" como mucho, y el niño que debería llamarlo tío Daryl posiblemente lo veo sólo como el amigo de su madre.  
Su vida es una montaña de mentiras, una encima de otra, que algún día se desmoronará y hará daño a un ser querido, o incluso a él...

* * *

- _Al agua pequeñaja_ -anuncia Daryl, metiendo a Sophia en su bañera para prepararla para ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de quien es su primo mayor, y el único que tiene, o eso cree, conociendo a su hermano...

- _¿Está calentita el agua, Sophia?_ -pregunta introduciendo la mano en la bañera - _Está como a ti te gusta ¿Verdad mi niña?_ -sonríe besando su cabeza, que cada vez tiene más cabello, aunque curiosamente presenta algunas calvas en la zona de la nuca debido a que duerme siempre en la misma postura. Es algo normal según el pediatra, poco a poco le irá saliendo su cabello definitivo y es posible que incluso le cambie de color. No le importa, sólo espera que sus ojos sigan manteniendo ese hermoso azul capaz de hacer perder la noción del tiempo a cualquiera.

Sophia ríe y golpea con fuerza el agua haciéndola salpicar.

- _Oye, no hagas eso sinvergüenza_ -le regaña entre risas Daryl, secándose el rostro mojado.

Sophia ríe a carcajadas, le ha hecho gracia, por lo que vuelve a repetir la acción, salpicando a traición.

- _Estate quieta, que mojas a_ _ **papá**_ -vuelve a regañarle Daryl, sin percatarse de la palabra que inconscientemente se le acaba de escapar.  
Le encanta verla divertirse, y que haga sus pequeñas travesuras.

- _ **Papá**_ -repite Sophia mirándole con sonrisa pillina, volviendo a chapotear en el agua, y charlando con ella misma repitiendo "papapapapa" una y otra vez, sin ser consciente de cómo se le ha parado el corazón a su padre.

Papá, lo ha llamado papá, mirándole con sus enormes ojos azules y esa hermosa sonrisa.  
Sabe que sólo ha repetido lo que él ha dicho, que aún no es consciente de lo que significa, y que posiblemente le diga papá a cualquiera que pronuncie esa palabra, pero aún así no puede evitar emocionarse como un imbécil.  
- _Papá..._ -susurra él, que acaba de descubrir lo hermosa que puede ser esa palabra, dicha por labios correctos.

* * *

Está nervioso, muy nervioso, acaba de aparcar la camioneta frente a la puerta de la casa de Andrea, donde una procesión de coches aguardan junto al suyo esperando a sus dueños. Hay mucha gente en esa fiesta.  
Aún no han entrado, pero por encima de la verja que delimita el jardín trasero asoman unos coloridos globos, un castillo hinchable, y las risas de felicidad de una docena de niños jugando y que llaman la atención de Sophia.

Está preciosa, vestida con unos leotardos blancos, vestido blanco con pequeñas flores y rebeca malva, que lucha por quitarse. Odia las prendas de manga larga, pero están en otoño y empieza a refrescar, por lo que deberá acostumbrarse le guste o no.  
Carol sigue en su línea, vistiendo ropa oscura y ancha con la que difícilmente se puede adivinar el hermoso cuerpo que esconde debajo. No sabe si ese estilo de vestir se lo impuso Ed o es que a ella le gusta vestir así, por lo que no la empuja a cambiar, de todos modos él la ve guapísima.  
Él ha optado por unos pantalones vaqueros simple, camiseta blanca y chaqueta de cuero negra, para diversión de Tara que lo ha comparado con John Travolta en Grease.

Llama al timbre y espera ansioso a que le abran la puerta.  
Mece a Sophia de un lado a otro, no puede evitar estarse quieto, pero ella disfruta de eso.

- _Hola_ -saluda amigablemente Andrea _-¿Qué tal estáis? pasad_ -los invita a entrar con un movimiento de brazos - _¿Dónde te has dejado a Olivia?_ -bromea acariciando el cuello de la chaqueta de cuero.

Daryl la asesina con la mirada, y mira de soslayo como Carol se muerde el labio para no echarse a reír. Adorable.  
- _En casa con su novia_ -responde dando un paso al interior de la casa que es bastante acogedor, amplio e iluminado. Las paredes están decoradas con cuadros, algún espejo y fotografías varias que Daryl no puede evitar observar.

 _-Se parece a Sophia_ -susurra al oído de Carol, señalando una fotografía de su sobrino cuando no tendría más de cinco meses.

- _Ay Dios, es verdad_ -sonríe Carol, al ver a ese pequeño que tiene el mismo color rubio de cabello y sonrisa traviesa de Sophia.

Daryl niega con la cabeza, ese es el precioso niño que su hermano ayudó a crear, y del que el muy idiota se desatendió por completo.

 _-Mirad, ella es Michonne, que ya la conocéis, el pequeño Carl y su padre Rick, un amigo al que estoy ayudando con el tema de su divorcio_ -los presenta Andrea.

- _¿Tienes que sacar el tema de mi divorcio cada vez que me presentes a alguien?_ -se queja Rick, levantándose de la mesa con su niño en brazos para saludar a las personas que tiene frente a él.

- _Es para ver si así te sale novia_ -se defiende ella - _Ellos son Daryl y Carol, también la estoy ayudando con su divorcio_ -presenta, sin saber que sus dos amigos solteros en potencia ya se conocían con anterioridad.

- _¿Te estás divorciando de Ed Peletier?_ -pregunta Rick tras estrechar la mano de Daryl y darle dos besos a ella.

Carol asiente tímida, esperaba no tener que volver a ver a ese hombre, y darle explicaciones.

- _¿Os conocéis?_ -pregunta Daryl intentando encajar piezas ahí.

Carol vuelve a asentir.  
- _Es el jefe de Ed, y acudió a la llamada que hizo un vecino denunciando un altercado doméstico en mi casa_ -explica Carol, guardando el detalle de que ese vecino es Michonne, y sin entender porqué él se ha puesto tan tenso de repente.

- _¿Y no hiciste nada? ¿La dejaste ahí sin más?_ -gruñe Daryl. Ese tío no es más que otro amigo de Ed y actúa en beneficio de ese cerdo.

- _Te equivocas, Daryl, él intentó ayudar, e incluso vino a verme mientras Ed trabajaba, pero yo le mentí y cerré la puerta_ -Lo defiende, terminando la frase en un susurro culpable.

Daryl mira a Rick en una silenciosa disculpa y estrecha a Carol contra él para hacerle saber que todo está bien.  
¿Así que esa fue la extraña visita que recibieron poco tiempo atrás? Si hubiese estado más cerca de la puerta quizás podría haberse enterado de todo lo que ha pasado Carol y ayudarla mucho antes.

- _Daryl, ven aquí, ye voy a presentar a alguien_ -lo arrastra Andrea alredededor de la fiesta, agarrando de un pellizco la manga de su holgada chaqueta, sabe que no le gusta que le toquen.

Se detiene frente al castillo hinchable.  
- _¡Matthew, cariño, ven aquí!_ -llama a su hijo, intentando localizarlo entre todas las cabezas que saltan en esa atracción.

Daryl siente las manos sudadas, va a presentarle a su sobrino, al fin lo va a conocer, y no sabe que hacer o como reaccionar.  
Mira hacia Carol, que le sonríe desde la distancia.  
Deja de respirar cuando ve a un niño acercarse, un jovencito idéntico al de la fotografía que tiene Andrea en su despacho.  
Se detiene frente a él.  
- _Mira hijo, este es tu tío Daryl, ¿Ya te hablé de él, recuerdas?_ -lo presenta, dándole un suave empujón en la espalda para que se acerque más al desconocido, no tan desconocido, que tiene frente a él.

¿Su tío? ¿Lo ha presentado como su tío? No se esperaba eso, esperaba alguna mentira o verdad a medias, ¿Pero eso? No entiende nada, y necesita que Andrea le explique.

- _Ah sí, que se perdió en el bosque de niño y acabó con el culo irritado porque se lo limpió con unas malas hierbas_ -recuerda él, haciendo reír a su madre, tantas cosas que le ha contado sobre él y eso es lo primero que le ha venido a la mente - _Encantado de conocerte, tío Daryl_ -saluda extendiendo la mano.

Daryl se la estrecha automáticamente. Hace unas horas su niña lo llamó papá y ahora es "tío Daryl". Demasiado bonito para ser verdad...  
- _Igualmente_ -murmura sin voz alguna y sin saber qué más decir.  
Por suerte Sophia lo saca del aprieto dando uno de sus gritos de emoción al ver el castillo y niños saltando en él. Patalea nerviosa queriendo imitar los saltos.

 _-¿Es tu hija?_ -pregunta Matthew acariciando el brazo de Sophia, que le sonríe como suele hacer siempre cuando alguien se dirige a ella.

Le gustaría decir que sí, que es su hija, y por ende su prima, que se parece muchísimo a él de pequeño, que no entiende como Andrea no se ha dado cuenta de ello, pero debe mentir, no quiere mentir, pero debe hacerlo.  
- _Ella..._

- _Ella es Sophia, y es como su hija, así que considerala tu prima pequeña_ -interrumpe Andrea, que no termina de comprender lo que hay entre Carol y él, pero a la vista está que adora a esa niña y la mujer que es su madre.

- _Vale_ -acepta Matthew antes de echar a correr para volver con los otros niños.

Daryl lo ve marchar.  
- _Le has hablado de mí..._ -murmura mirándola a los ojos aún sin creérselo.

Andrea se encoge de hombros.  
- _Nunca le he mentido en lo que a su familia paterna se refiere. Sabe que eres el hermano de su padre, que te gusta cazar con una ballesta, hacer tus propias trampas, el mundo del motor y le he contado anécdotas sobre nuestras escapadas para ir a pescar y eso, pero él se ha quedado solo con la historia del día que te perdiste_ -sonríe ella.

Daryl asiente lamiéndose el labio, masticando la pregunta que va a hacer.  
- _¿Y qué sabe de mi hermano?_ -formula finalmente, sin saber porqué le interesa tanto.

Andrea suspira ruidosamente.  
- _Sabe que su padre se llama Merle Dixon, y al igual que contigo, le he contado anécdotas de nuestra relación, la parte bonita al menos, que le gusta la caza, pesca y todo lo que tenga que ver con coches y motos_ -responde con total naturalidad, sin poder esconder su sonrisa. Merle y Daryl son tan parecidos en gustos, pero tan distintos en la forma de ser...

- _Y... ¿Nunca te ha dicho de conocerlo, o preguntado dónde está?_ -pregunta fijándose en ese niño de diez años que salta, juega feliz y despreocupado.

- _Sólo le he dicho que es un hombre ocupado y que cuando tenga tiempo vendrá a verlo, tampoco es algo que le afecte mucho, por ahora es feliz sin una figura paterna presente. Ya ves, tú eres su hermano, y ni se ha molestado en preguntarte por su padre._  
 _Puede que, cuando llegue a la adolescencia y esté en su etapa rebelde, diga de conocerlo e irse a vivir con él, y será entonces cuando le tenga que confesar que su padre nunca quiso que naciera, y por eso me alejé de él_ -responde mirando hacia el horizonte con melancolía. Merle siempre fue un idiota, tenía su punto divertido y a veces tierno que la enamoró, pero el resto del tiempo era un niñato inmaduro viviendo a la sombra de su padre, riéndole las gracias y obedeciendo todo lo que le dijese sin importarle nada más. Si el le decía "esa zorra debe abortar" allá iba él a hacer cumplir sus órdenes. Menos mal que ella no obedeció.  
Daryl siempre fue distinto, cuando lo conoció era un niño dulce y tímido, tenía buen corazón, pero a la mínima que alguien le insultaba perdía los nervios y solucionaba las cosas a golpes.  
Le gustaba recibir el cariño de la gente, no el físico, jamás se dejó tocar, pero le gustaba que reconociesen sus logros, que lo felicitasen... y Andrea lo hacía siempre que podía, sólo por ver a ese niño duro sonrojarse y sonreír, porque si por su padre fuera sólo habría recibido golpes.  
Siempre estaba junto a su hermano, lo admiraba, pero Merle nunca fue una figura digna de admirar. Sabía que tarde o temprano llevaría a su hermano pequeño por el mal camino, y eso no tardó en pasar; Sus trapicheos con la droga utilizando a Daryl como un intermediario entre él y el comprador hicieron que el pequeño de los Dixon pasase de ser el camello a ser el consumidor. Lo destrozó pero, para alegría de ella, ahí está él: vivo, sano, todo un hombre hecho y derecho que mima a esa pequeña como si fuese suya, dándole todo el cariño que su padre le negó.  
Ojalá Merle hubiese tenido esa determinación...

* * *

Carol observa a Daryl con Andrea y su hijo Matthew.  
Sonríe, sabe que estaba deseando conocerlo, pero a la vez le aterraba, le agrada ver que el niño lo ha aceptado con total naturalidad. Es lo bueno de los niños.  
- _¿Qué tiempo tiene?_ -pregunta a Rick, mirando hacia su hijo que camina torpemente intentando alcanzar las cosas de las mesas.

- _1 año y 3 meses_ -responde él, apresurándose a cogerlo en brazos antes de que tire del mantel y forme un estropicio - _Desde que ha aprendido a andar debo tener veinte ojos puestos en él_ -bromea con voz cansada, haciéndole cosquillas al pequeño que tiene en sus brazos.

Carol se echa a reír.  
- _Sophia era inquieta incluso antes de nacer, menudas patadas daba_ -sonríe al recordar, llevando la mano a su vientre vacío, sintiendo un poco de nostalgia - _no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasará el día que eche a andar_ -niega con la cabeza mirando hacia ella, que está cómodamente sentada sobre el brazo de su padre, mirándolo todo con ojos curiosos. Es una muñeca.  
Vuelve a mirar hacia Rick, que no sabe como hacer que su hijo se esté quieto.  
-S _eñor Grimes, yo... siento mucho haberle mentido. Mi marido..._

- _No se disculpe, no eres la primera y, por desgracia, no serás la última mujer que encubre a su maltratador_ -interrumpe restándole importancia para que no se atosigue más -Y _por favor, llámame Rick_ -pide con sonrisa amistosa.

Carol asiente sonriente.

* * *

- _¿La puedo coger?_ -pregunta Michonne acercándose a Daryl, que sigue mirando embobado a su sobrino. Aún no se cree que sea tío. ¡Qué idiotez! Aún no se cree que sea padre!

- _Si se quiere ir contigo..._ -responde girando a Sophia hacia Michonne, que le hace gesto con las manos para que se vaya con ella, a lo que la niña responde sonriendo y echándole los brazos - _Esta sinvergüenza se va con todo el mundo, no extraña a nadie_ -bromea sonriente, orgulloso de que su niña sea tan sociable.

- _Eso es bueno, Sophia ha tenido suerte_ -comenta Michonne, alzando a la pequeña en sus brazos que la mira curiosa intentando averiguar porqué tiene ese pelo tan raro.

- _¿Por qué?_ -pregunta Daryl, dándose cuenta de que Carol está hablando con Rick Grimes. Llevan demasiado tiempo charlando, y aunque le gusta verla interactuar con otras personas no puede controlar el dolor que siente al pensar que ese hombre pueda ser quien ella elija como pareja.

- _La mayoría de los niños cuyas madres son víctimas de violencia de género suelen tener bastantes problemas sociales, pero ella es muy pequeña y no recordará nada de lo que sus inocentes ojos han visto_ -responde haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando Sophia alcanza una de sus rastas y tira de ella emocionada.

- _¿Qué clase de problemas sociales?_ -Pregunta curioso, frenando el avance de Sophia, que intenta llevarse el cabello de esa mujer a la boca. Todo se lo lleva a la boca.

- _Baja autoestima, fobia social, desconfianza... he tenido que tratar con niños que llevaban toda la vida sin hablar, otros que se autolesionaban, algunos no se dejaban tocar, y..._

- _¿Por qué no se dejaban tocar?_ -interrumpe Daryl, precipitándose en hacer la pregunta, esperanzado en que ella le de un diagnóstico.

Michonne entrecierra los ojos un instante, intentando averiguar porqué su pregunta ha salido con tanta fuerza.  
- _Cuando su progenitor ha ejercido violencia física sobre él o ha abusado, el niño se vuelve reacio al contacto humano, desconfía de todo aquel que le rodea, y por mucho que él llegue a amar a una persona algo dentro de él le impide que confíe del todo, como un perro que ha sido abandonado y apaleado, al que tú das de comer, pero aún así huye de ti._  
 _Algunos llegan a mí en un estado psicológico que te parte el alma; al mínimo intento de contacto gritan, patalean, lloran, e incluso se hacen sus necesidades encima del pánico que sienten._

- _¿Y cómo los ayudas?_ -pregunta queriendo encontrar una cura a su mal.

- _La gente los ve así y ya dicen "no tienen solución",_ _Cuando se trata de niños todo es más fácil de lo que piensas_ -sonríe pensativa - _Tuve el caso de un niño de 6 años, venía de un ambiente de maltrato constante, y acababa de ser adoptado por una pareja que ya no sabía que hacer con él para que aceptase el contacto humano._  
 _Era muy inteligente, hablaba correctamente, y le gustaba mucho jugar, así que aproveché eso, cogí unas pegatinas de colores y formas geométricas, le pedí a sus padres que se las pegasen por todo el brazo, y le fui pidiendo al niño que pusiera el dedo sobre ellas "cuadrado rojo" "Triángulo azul" y así, hasta que decidí cambiar las tornas y fuese él quien colocase las pegatinas sobre su propia mano y le dijese a sus padres qué forma debían tocar. Primero fue solo la mano, luego el brazo, y finalmente la cara. Él ni se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo tocado. Poco a poco esos breves toques fueron a más y... sólo te diré que la última vez que lo vi me despedí de él dándole un abrazo._

Daryl sonríe. Se alegra por ese niño, y ojalá él hubiese recibido terapia a esa edad, pero ahora... ¿Cómo coño va a pegarse pegatinas en la cara y pedirle a Carol que lo toque. Dios, ¡Es ridículo! Sólo de imaginarse la escena siente vergüenza.  
Mira hacia Carol, hablando con es hombre y sonriendo, eso es lo que ella merece, un hombre al que pueda abrazar, besar y tocar cuando quiera y/o necesita. No él, un ser defectuoso incapaz de tolerar el contacto humano.  
Le encantaría no sentir ese pánico cuando ella lo toca, poder relajarse bajo su tacto, y que le pueda devolver el abrazo y las caricias que él le da, pero... es imposible, y de todos modos ¿Qué más da? Son sólo amigos, no van a hacer el amor, no van a dormir acurrucados, no van a pasear abrazados por el parque... no es necesario ese contacto entre ellos.

- _No te preocupes, que puedo asegurarte que Sophia no va a tener problema alguno_ -intenta tranquilizarlo al notar su preocupación. No entiende muy bien el cariño que le tiene a la pequeña, supone que tiene una estrecha amistad con Carol, y que tanto tiempo apoyándola ha hecho que trate a Sophia casi como a una niña.

 _-Papá_ -interrumpe Sophia, que al momento añade más "pa" de la cuenta a esa frase.

- _Pero bueno... ¿Ya hablas tú?_ -pregunta con voz aguda Michonne, haciéndola reír.

Daryl sonríe distrayéndose de sus pensamientos.  
- _Sí, dice muchas cosas en ese idioma Klingon que ella utiliza la mayoría del tiempo. Carol le habla mucho, supongo que por eso es tan charlatana_ -responde por Sophia.

- _¿Mamá te habla mucho a ti? ¿Sí? ¿Qué más cosas sabes decir tú?_ -pregunta arrancándolo una enorme sonrisa de boca abierta a Sophia, le encanta que le hablen así.

Daryl la mira con amor. A su niña no le quedará secuela alguna de la experiencia vivida con el que creía su padre. Ahora sólo debe luchar y controlar su genio para no ser él quien le cree un trauma.

* * *

 _-Matthew es precioso_ -comenta Carol, pasando las hojas del álbum de fotos que Andrea le está mostrando. Dios, en algunas incluso lo podría confundir con Sophia.

- _Sí, me tiene loca_ -comenta con sonrisa amorosa - _Hey, ¿Quiéres ver algo?_ -pregunta sacando un viejo álbum y abriéndolo.

- _Oh Dios, ¿Ese es Daryl?_ -pregunta Carol, señalando hacia un niño de cabello rubio despeinado y rodillas despellejadas mirando a la cámara con expresión hosca.

- _Sí, esto fue un día de pesca, se resbaló por las piedras y se hizo polvo las rodillas. Se pasó toda la tarde enfadado con su hermano, culpándole de haberle empujado. Siempre fue un gruñón cabezota_ -recuerda ella, acariciando la fotografía amarillenta.

- _Me empujó_ -sigue insistiendo Daryl dieciocho años después.  
Carol se sobresalta al oír su voz a su espalda y él no puede contener la risa.  
- _Lo siento_ -se disculpa besando su cabeza - _pero es verdad que me empujó._

Sophia se emociona al ver a su madre y echa los brazos hacia ella.

- _¿Echabas de menos a mamá, preciosa?_ -pregunta Andrea viendo como busca a Carol.

- _¿Ella? esta señorita no echa de menos a nadie, lo que le pasa que es su hora de comer_ -ríe Carol al ver como Sophia busca el pecho y gruñe porque aún está tapado por la camisa.

- _Hablando de comer..._ -dice Daryl, acercándole a Carol un pequeño bocadillo de filete de pollo - _Y mira, tienen salsa picante, de la que a ti te gusta_ -anuncia vertiendo el contenido rojo sobre el filete.

- _Daryl, para, ya está, ya vale, ya es suficiente ¡Daryl!_ -lo detiene cuando ve que el bocadillo es más salsa que otra cosa.

- _¿Qué? aprovecha ahora que Sophia no puede darte patadas desde dentro_ -bromea sentándose junto a ella.

Andrea sonríe.  
- _¿Cómo os conocisteis?_ -pregunta curiosa intentando comprender esa extraña relación que tienen.

Carol y Daryl se miran. Están ante una abogada y no han preparado su coartada.  
- _En la barbacoa anual del club de caza_ -se precipita Carol en hablar - _Fui allí con mi marido, Daryl estaba con su padre y hermano, todos se emborracharon, yo no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, él se me acercó a darme una flor que se me cayó sin darme cuenta y... pues... a partir de ahí..._ -explica nerviosa casi sin coger aire. No todo lo que ha dicho es mentira...

Daryl la mira estupefacto.  
- _Sí, así es_ -corrobora él, agarrando un vaso de refresco para fingir beber por si tiene otra pregunta. Carol ha estado rápida, no sabe si él puede llegar a ese nivel.

- _¿Es una nena?_ -escuchan una voz infantil justo al lado de Carol.  
El pequeño Carl está acariciando los zapatos malva de Sophia.

- _Sí, es una nena_ -responde sonriente Carol, compartiendo una mirada con Daryl. Quizás sin entablan amistad con Rick Grimes su niña pueda tener un amigo casi de su misma edad. Socializa con muchos adultos, pero con niños...

- _¿Se llama?_ -pregunta haciendo uso de su escaso vocabulario.

 _-Sophia_ -responde Carol mirando hacia su pequeña glotona.

- _¿Phia?_ -intenta repetir el pequeño Carl.

- _Más o menos_ -interrumpe Rick cogiendo a su hijo en brazos - _Deja a la nena comer tranquila y tómate tu almuerzo de una vez_ -dice llevándolo hacia la mesa en la que estaba sentado.

- _¿Señor Grimes?_ -escucha una voz tras él. Se gira, se trata de Michonne, la mujer que ha centrado su atención todo este tiempo.

- _¿Sí?_ -se dirige a ella notando como le falta la voz.

 _-Sé que es usted el policía que acudió a mi llamada cuando denuncié el altercado doméstico en casa de Ed peletier_ -revela llamando, más aún, la atención de Rick _-Como sabrás, el señor Peletier tiene una orden de alejamiento respecto a su muje_ r -continúa hablando consiguiendo que Rick se centre sólo en ella - _Yo soy su vecina, y llevo dos día sin verlo aparecer por casa. No sé si usted puede hacer algo, pero..._

- _Sí, investigaré eso_ -interrumpe, ahora que Carol ha dado el paso no puede permitir que su libertad se vea frustrada por los caprichos de su marido. Por desgracia sabe como funciona la mente de un maltratador, y ha escuchado más de una vez la frase de "si no es mía no será de nadie"...

* * *

- _¡Ya estoy en casa!_ -anuncia Daryl entrando por la puerta tras un duro día de trabajo.

Sophia grita emocionada, y él sonríe, le encanta que lo reciba así.  
Camina hasta el salón, de donde proviene su voz.  
 _-¿Pero qué? ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija?_ -pregunta Daryl al ver a Sophia disfrazada de avispa.

- _¡Es Halloween!_ -informa Tara - _Hay una función de marionetas en la plaza, y Carol nos ha dado permiso para que la llevemos._

 _-¿Y tú de qué vas disfrazada?_ -pregunta mirándola de arriba abajo, viste una ropa de diario normal y corriente

- _¿Yo?_ -se mira - _De hetero_ -bromea.

- _Puf_ -bufa él, y vuelve a mirar a su niña - _Pero... ¿de avispa? ¿No había otra cosa? ¡eso no da miedo!_ -Gruñe cruzándose de brazos.

- _¿Cómo que no? Es una avispa asesina_ -replica, dándole la vuelta a Sophia para mostrar su "temible" aguijón.  
- _Ay que picas a papá, que le picas_ -canturrea Tara, acercando el trasero de Sophia al brazo de Daryl.  
La pequeña ríe a carcajadas.

-Muy graciosa -murmura cogiendo en brazos a la terrorífica avispa que le sonríe haciendo balancear esas antenas sobre su cabeza. Se muere de amor. Está adorable.  
- _Está bien, pero primero déjame que le haga una foto antes de que salga a sembrar el pánico_ -pide, haciéndole cosquillas, ganándose otra de sus adorables carcajadas.

Tara marcha de casa justo en el momento en el que Andrea estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta.

-¿Andrea? -pregunta Daryl extrañado de verla allí.

- _Hola Daryl, dónde está Carol, tenemos que hablar -informa con voz apresurada._

- _¿Qué ha pasado, Andrea? No me asustes_ -pregunta Carol con voz temblorosa, retirándose el delantal.

- _He recibido una llamada del abogado de Ed Peletier, va a solicitar la custodia de Sophia._

Carol palidece sintiendo una fuerte presión en el pecho que la obliga a sentarse.

- _¿Pero qué mierda? ¡Tiene una orden de alejamiento!_ -vocifera Daryl, y agradece que su niña no esté presente en este momento.

- _Una orden de alejamiento respecto a Carol, pero no de Sophia_ -aclara - _Es muy difícil se la otorguen, y más siendo Sophia tan dependiente aún, pero podemos ir negociando un plan de visitas, que la tenga fines de semanas alternos... hay muchas alternativas a esto, también po..._

- _No lo entiendes, Andrea -interrumpe Carol -Él no quiere a Sophia, no le importa, nunca se ha preocupado por ella, sólo la quiere para hacerme daño a mí, porque sabe que mientras ella esté con él yo estaré en un sinvivir y... y sé de lo que puede ser capaz_ -solloza Carol llevando sus manos a su acelerado corazón.  
Esto no puede estar pasando. Ed sería capaz de matar a su niña por tal de verla sufrir.

Daryl acaricia su brazo intentando calmarla. No piensa dejar que se la lleve. Le prometió que Ed no volvería a hacerles daño, y cumplirá su palabra.

- _Lo sé, pero la justicia es así, él es su padre y consideran que tienen derecho a ve..._

- _¿Y si él no es el padre?_ -pregunta Daryl con voz firme, mirando hacia Carol que no puede creer lo que está a punto de hacer.

 _-Pues tendríamos que..._ -abre mucho los ojos. Ahora lo entiende todo - _¡Ay Dios, tú eres el padre!_ -exclama sin poder ocultar su sonrisa _-Por eso le veía tanto parecido a Sophia con Matthew, y eres tan atento con ella, ¿pero cómo..._ -pregunta señalando a ambos.

- _Si tengo que explicarte como se hacen los niños mal vamos_ -masculla Daryl, cruzándose de brazos.

- _Esa noche en la barbacoa anual del club de caza_ -murmura Carol con timidez - _No estamos juntos ni nada, fue solo... ya sabes... pero desde el principio del embarazo estuvo a nuestro lado, e incluso estuvo presente en el parto_ -confiesa mirando a Daryl con sonrisa agradecida.

Andrea sonríe.  
- _Tu hermano ya podría aprender de ti_ -dice un poco dolida - _Bien..._ -carraspea despejando sus emociones - _Si estás dispuesto a reconocer a la niña como tuya debemos interponer una demanda de impugnación y reclamación de filiación ante el juzgado de familia. Una vez interpuesta se solicitará la práctica de la prueba de ADN, a ambos posibles progenitores, y sabremos los resultados mediante un juicio._

- _¿Cuanto durará eso?_ -pregunta Carol temiendo las represalias que tomará Ed contra ella al conocer que le engañó, y encima con Daryl Dixon.

- _Meses_ -responde Andrea _-pero mientras la paternidad de Sophia no esté asegurada sólo tú tendrás la guardia y custodia hasta nueva orden_ -la tranquiliza.

Carol sonríe a Daryl, que la estrecha contra él para calmar sus nervios.

 _-¿Y luego?_ -pregunta Daryl.

- _Puede pasar dos cosas: Ed no podrá solicitar la custodia de Sophia, pero igualmente puede solicitar verla, pero para ello deberá demostrar que su presencia es algo que hace bien a la niña, o puede que se desentienda de ella y te reclame que devuelvas todo el dinero que él ha invertido en la crianza de tu hija_ -informa.

- _Puf, él no ha invertido una mierda, pero que reclame lo que quiera, que con gusto pagaré si así mantengo a mi hija alejada de él_ -gruñe Daryl sintiéndose extrañamente tranquilo. Va a reconocer legalmente a su niña, en el libro de familia aparecerá su nombre junto a la palabra padre. Sólo espera que pueda llevar el apellido de Carol y no el de él.

- _Muy bien, pues redactaré la demanda y pronto tendréis noticias de mí_ -dice levantándose del sofá, dispuesta a marcharse de allí -N _os vemos pronto, familia_ -se despide dándoles la espalda.

Carol mira a Daryl sonriente y apoya la cabeza en su pecho esperando ser abrazada.  
- _Gracias_ -susurra sintiendo como la estrecha más contra él - _¿Dejarás que Sophia te llame papá ahora?_ -pregunta alzando la vista.

Daryl se muerde el labio y asiente. No le gusta que todo el mundo sepa que es su hija, no quiere perjudicarla, pero sería aún peor si dejase que el cerdo de Peletier la tuviese entre sus garras. A saber lo que sería capaz de hacerle.  
Y de todos modos, van a marchar de allí, aún no sabe el destino, pero será un lugar donde nadie los conozca, y pueda ganarse la reputación que merece.

* * *

 **5 meses**

A Sophia le ha dado por hacer una especie de sentadillas; cada vez que la ponen de pie flexiona y estira las piernas sin descanso. Según el pediatra no es malo, esos movimientos harán que fortalezca los músculos de las piernas y le ayudará a la hora de comenzar a gatear o caminar. No sabe cuando hará lo segundo, pero lo primero... se mantiene largo rato en la posición de gateo, pero no avanza, sólo se queda quieta y cuando se cansa se deja caer.  
Por lo demás su vocabulario Klingon sigue extendiéndose, lo único que dice claro es papá, que lo repite una y otra vez sin descanso.  
El pediatra les ha dicho que ya pueden introducirle otros alimentos si lo desean, pero Sophia se niega a comer la papilla, y la escupe llorando, echando los brazos hacia su madre, pidiendo que le de el pecho, por lo que han decidido esperar un poco más, de todos modos la OMS recomienda la lactancia exclusiva hasta el sexto mes.

- _Vale, ahora toca... los yogures_ -informa Daryl empujando el carrito de la compra en el que Sophia va sentada.  
Carol se mantiene pegada a él mirando hacia todos lados, sintiendo como si decenas de ojos la observasen y murmurasen a sus espaldas.  
Es la primera vez que va de compras desde que se alejó de Ed, y se siente de lo más insegura. Como el ratón que sale de su escondrijo y cruza el salón mirándolo todo, atento a que el gato asome los bigotes por algún lado.

- _Hey..._ -la llama Daryl estrechándola contra él - _Todo está bien, estamos en la otra punta de Georgia, nadie te conocerá a no ser que les digas tu nombre_ -la tranquiliza Daryl, que sabe de sobra en lo que está pensando.

Carol asiente, y mira la lista que Daryl le dio, intentando despejar su mente de esos pensamientos.  
Revisa cada estante de fríos, en busca de todo lo que hay en ese trozo de papel, como lleva haciendo con Ed todos estos años.

Sophia se emociona al ver unas botellas grandes de yogur líquido cuyo envase tiene llamativos colores y el dibujo de un dinosaurio. Intenta alcanzarlos con la mano.

- _Eso no mi amor, no está en la lista_ -la detiene Carol volviendo a leer el papel.

Daryl frunce el ceño.  
- _¿Estás cogiendo solo lo que está en la lista?_ -pregunta mirando hacia el carro. Ha estado tan pendiente de la gente de su alrededor por si alguno era Ed que ni se ha fijado en lo que ha ido comprando Carol.

Mira a su alrededor como si la pregunta no fuera con ella.  
- _Es lo que siempre he hecho con Ed_ -asiente tímida.

Daryl sonríe.  
 _-La lista es solo orientativa para que no se me olvide nada, pero puedes coger lo que quieras y necesites_ -explica Daryl agarrando esos yogures y entregándoselos a Sophia.

- _Sabes que la estas consintiendo ¿verdad?_ -sonríe Carol viendo como su hija muerde el enorme tapón del yogur líquido que ni siquiera le cabe en la boca.

- _Sí, y a ti también_ -dice él añadiendo un par de natillas de chocolate al carro de la compra - _Esto tampoco está en la lista, pero como sé que te gusta..._ -se encoge de hombros mirándola sonriente.

Carol se sonroja y le da la espalda para continuar con la compra.  
Lleva un mes alejada de Ed, sus costillas aún duelen, pero la mayoría de los moretones ya se han ido, y ahora, el sonido de unas llaves en el ojal de la puerta ya no le producen escalofríos, al contrario, le arranca una sonrisa porque sabe que tras ese sonido está Daryl, Tara, o algún otro ser querido.  
Ed sólo está presente en sus sueños, que ironía; antes esa era el único sitio donde él no podía entrar, y ahora es el único sitio donde está presente, pero por suerte de las pesadillas puede despertar, y con sólo girar la cabeza puede encontrarse con el más hermoso de los querubines, durmiendo al lado de su ángel guardián.

- _Papá_ -dice Sophia mirando hacia la botella que tiene entre sus manos.

- _No, eso es un yogu_ r -corrige Daryl - _Yooo ggguuurrr ¿Sabes decirlo?_ -pregunta enfatizando cada letra.

Sophia le mira un momento y le sonríe.  
- _Papá_ -vuelve a repetir mirando su yogur.

- _Eso no es papá, yo soy papá_ -vuelve a corregir Daryl, que ahora que no tiene que esconder que él es el padre sólo quiere que esa palabra se dirija a él - _Dime papá_ -pide haciendo contacto visual con Sophia.

- _Papá_ -dice mirándole sonriente.

- _¡Muy bien, mi niña!_ -la felicita besando su cabeza.  
Aún recuerda cuando meses atrás se maldecía porque ella llamaría papá a otro, y ahora...

- _Papá_ -repite Sophia volviendo a mirar el yogur. Bueno, por lo pronto sí que llama papá a otro, llama papá a todo, pero tarde o temprano sólo se lo dirá solo a él...

- _¿Falta algo más?_ -pregunta Daryl cuando Carol vuelve con las bolsas de verdura congelada.  
Le hace gracia lo roja que se le pone la nariz al mínimo contacto con el frío.

Carol niega en un leve movimiento evitando mirarle.

- _Mentira, te conozco, ¿Qué más falta? ¿Qué quieres?_ -pregunta, lleva tanto tiempo a su lado que ha aprendido a leer cada gesto que hace. Ella no responde - _Dime lo que quieres o lleno el carro con cada artículo que hay en venta_ -amenaza él, haciéndola sonreír. Le encanta verla sonreír, y últimamente lo hace muy a menudo.

- _Ya está llegando los días fríos, y... Sophia necesita ropa para ese tiempo_ -responde con timidez, no quiere que se gaste dinero en ellas, pero es cierto que Sophia necesita ropa de invierno, aunque odie las mangas largas.

- _Pues vamos a la sección de bebé a ver que le compramos a esta señorita_ -dice animado, redirigiendo el carro. Le encanta comprar cosas para su niña. Necesita ropa térmica para pasar el invierno, zapatos, quizás una bufando y gorro de lana. Dios, debe de estar adorable entre tantas capas de ropa.

Carol sonríe orgullosa de que Sophia tenga un padre tan maravillo, que se preocupa por ella y la mime, es lo que merece; vivir en un hogar donde la colmen de amor y llenen su mente de buenos recuerdos.

* * *

Daryl aparca el coche en la puerta de casa, ha sido un largo camino en carretera, pero Sophia lo ha llevado bien, quedándose dormida durante el trayecto y despertando al llegar.  
Ha merecido la pena.

Detiene el motor del coche y mira a Carol, que juega con sus manos.

- _Lo he pasado muy bien, Daryl_ -dice sonriendo pero sin mirarle.

- _Sólo hemos ido a comprar_ -murmura quitándole el cinturón de seguridad para que salga del coche.

- _Ya... pero no sé... hoy es mi cumpleaños y... creo que es el mejor cumpleaños que he pasado en años_ -confiesa - _Ridículo ¿Verdad?_ -sonríe mirándolo con timidez.

La mira con ternura.  
- _No, no es ridículo_ -le dice con voz suave - _Vamos, que se van a echar a perder los congelados_ -la anima a salir, palmeando su pierna.

Daryl saca a Sophia de su silla, para alegría de ella que patalea nerviosa queriendo estar libre de ataduras.  
Agarra un par de de bolsas del maletero.

- _Hey, ¿Qué haces? Ni se te ocurra cargar eso_ -regaña a Carol al verla intentar coger el pack de latas de refresco - _El médico te dijo que no cogieras peso. Mejor abre la puerta y ve guardando la compra mientras yo descargo._

 _-Está bien_ -acepta Carol cogiendo las llaves que él le ofrece. Odia que no la deje ayudar, y a la vez sabe que si carga peso lo lamentará más adelante.

Camina hacia la puerta seguida de él, que va cargando con todo, incluida Sophia, que se empeña en sacar cosas de la bolsa que tiene a su alcance.

Gira la llave, abre y...

-¡ _FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_ -gritan al unísono todos los del interior: Tara, Denise, Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, Abraham, Rosita, Andrea, Matthew, Michonne, Rick y Carl. Todas las personas que han ido conociendo a lo largo de este año y que se han ganado su merecido lugar en su vida.

Sophia rompe a carcajadas al momento, feliz de ver tanta gente allí reunida y tantos globos y colorines.

El rostro de Carol cambia de expresión varias veces. No sabe que hacer, qué decir, el labio le tiembla y se siente estúpidamente emocionada.

Mira a Daryl.

 _-¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que me había olvidado de tu cumpleaños?_ -pregunta sonriente al ver su expresión perpleja y sus ojos brillantes por la emoción.  
No sabía que hacer para sacarla de casa durante un par de horas, por lo que la excusa de ir a comprar al centro comercial del otro lado de la ciudad para no encontrarse con conocidos le pareció perfecta. Ella no sospechó en ningún momento. Supone que porque no está familiarizada con las fiestas, y él tampoco, pero por suerte esa panda de adorables idiotas que tienen por amigos sí.

- _¿Es para mí?_ -pregunta. Aún no se lo cree. Lleva tantos años sin celebrar un cumpleaños de verdad, sin tener que preparar su propia tarta, y estando rodeada de sus propios amigos...

Carol no recibe respuesta, en su lugar es colmada de abrazos, besos, felicitaciones y achuchones con más fuerza de lo normal que la dejan son aire, pero por suerte Daryl se encarga de recordarles sus costillas rotas.

Se gira hacia Daryl que está esperando a que se acerque para así poder abrazarla.  
Ella estrecha contra su pecho para dejarse abrazar, sintiendo como las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos, empapando la camisa de él, y Sophia aprovecha para alcanzar un mechón de su cabello y tirar de él para llevárselo a la boca.  
- _Te mereces esto_ -le susurra besando su sien.

"Te mereces esto" ¿Cuántas veces ha escuchado esa frase en boca de su marido? cientos de veces ¿Cuantas veces ha sido por algo bueno? Nunca, siempre han sido castigos que ella aceptaba sin rechistar creyéndose merecedora de ellos.

Michonne no pierde detalle. Así que a eso venían sus preguntas en el cumpleaños de Matthew y su interés por los niños con problemas ante el contacto.  
Él no se deja tocar...

- _¿Le damos los regalos ya, o después de la tarta?_ -pregunta Rosita desde el otro lado del salón.

- _¿Tengo regalos?_ -pregunta incrédula, ya ni se acordaba de las costumbres que se tienen en los cumpleaños.

- _Claro, para eso se celebran los cumpleaños_ -responde Sasha acariciando su espalda amistosamente.

- _Bueno, yo le voy a dar mi regalo ya, sencillamente porque esto es algo que no puede esperar más, ya me entenderéis_ -informa misteriosa Maggie, entregándole a Carol un paquete envuelto en un hermoso papel azul cielo y plata que da pena romper, por lo que Carol lo abre despegando la cinta adhesiva con cuidado.

- _Oh, Maggie..._ -exclama emocionada, sacando un vestido tipo vaina, de color azul marino, de manga 3/4, escote en pico y cuyo largo debe ser a la altura de las rodillas.

- _¿Te gusta? Pues póntelo, es tu fiesta de cumpleaños, debes salir guapa en las fotos_ -dice Maggie, empujándola hacia el baño, sin darle opción alguna de replicarle, seguida por todas las mujeres, que se meten en el interior del aseo para sorpresa de los hombres que se preguntan cómo narices caben todas ahí.

Daryl descarga y guarda la compra mientras Carol se pone el vestido, aunque con lo que está tardando a saber lo que estarán haciéndole las mujeres...  
Mira la nevera, tal y como prometió Sasha ahí está la tarta de cumpleaños, de chocolate, el sabor favorito de Carol, y con el número 33 sobre ella.  
Sonríe. Este año al menos estará rodeada de seres queridos.  
Recuerda su anterior cumpleaños. Lo cansada que la notó al abrir la puerta, sin arreglar, oliendo a cocina... pero aun así la vio preciosa.  
Por aquel entonces ya estaba embarazada de su preciosa niña, y fue ese mismo día cuando se enteró de la noticia.  
Cada vez que recuerda su reacción...  
Dios, valiente imbécil.

- _¿Daryl?_ -escucha la dulce voz de Carol tras él.

- _Dime_ -dice girándose, quedándose sin apalabras cuando ve como está vestida.  
Su cabello luce rizado y salvaje como suele ser, su rostro está ligeramente maquillado, quedando natural, pero realzando sus hermosos rasgos faciales.  
El vestido se ciñe a su cuerpo, es de su talla, no como lo que suele vestir, y estiliza su figura, dejando al descubierto sus hermosas piernas.

- _¿Bueno? ¿Cómo estoy?_ -pregunta inquieta ante el silencio de él.

¿Que cómo está? No encuentra palabras para describir lo hermosa que está, es incapaz de hablar, encima lo está mirando con esa maldita sonrisa que le roba el aliento y...

Siente una suave colleja.  
- _Te ha hecho una pregunta, espabila_ -le regaña Tara.

Daryl mira a su agresora frotándose la nuca.

 _-Se ha quedado sin palabras, si eso no es suficiente respuesta_ -ríe Denise.

- _Estas muy guapa, te sienta bien ese color, va con tus ojos_ -responde al fin, sintiendo que se ha quedado corto en lo que halagos se refiere, pero Carol se muerde el labio y esconde el rostro entre sus mechones de cabello, sintiéndose tímida ante sus palabras, adorable.

- _Vale, vamos a comer_ -palmea Maggie, llamando a todos al comedor.

Sophia grita al ver tanta comida sobre la mesa e intenta alcanzarlo todo y llevárselo a la boca.

- _Ah, las papillas no, pero los bocadillos de chorizo bien que te gustan ¿no, chica lista_? -bromea Abraham, que es quien la tiene en brazos. Le quita el trozo de pan que ha llegado a coger y ella gruñe enfadada intentando volver a alcanzarlo - _¿Dónde está Pookie cuando lo necesito?_ -pregunta mirando a su alrededor en busca del peluche que Sasha le hace llegar.

Carol disfruta de su cumpleaños, está sentada, no hay nadie dándole órdenes, no tiene que servir cervezas, cambiar el canal del televisor, no recibe insultos, palabras obscenas ni tocamientos indeseados.  
No, hoy es su día, y sus amigos se lo hacen saber. Está comiendo tranquilamente, hablando, riendo, bromeando, viendo como todos interactúan entre ellos, gastándose bromas sin maldad, hablando educadamente, haciendo reír a Sophia que pasa de mano en mano, y disfruta de estar rodeada de tanta gente...  
Eso es un verdadero cumpleaños.

Daryl no deja de observarla, sólo tiene ojos para ella, está espléndida, no sabe si por el precioso vestido que lleva puesto, por la radiante sonrisa que luce en su cara o... o porque él siempre la ve espléndida.  
Está feliz, y eso era lo que pretendía con esta fiesta. Llevaba semanas preparándola, hablando a escondidas con todos los demás, preocupado por si a algún bocazas se le escapaba la sorpresa, y nervioso por si algo salía mal, apenas durmió estos últimos días, pero ha merecido la pena.  
Sonríe como el idiota enamorado que es. Quiere verla reír así todos los días de su vida.

* * *

Carol se aleja de sus amigos para poder poner a Sophia en la cuna. Tantas emociones la han hecho caer rendida, y eso que la fiesta acaba de comenzar.  
La observa dormir, es increíble lo que ha crecido ya. Un día como hoy, un año atrás, Daryl se enteró de su existencia; recuerda cómo le gritó creyendo que lo había utilizado, cómo le dijo que no quería saber nada de su niña. Le dolió tanto...  
Mira atrás y parece que ahora se encuentra frente a un hombre completamente distinto. Más comprensivo, paciente, hablador y que hace un gran esfuerzo por enfrentarse a sus emociones sin perder los nervios.  
Todo se lo deben a ese pequeño y risueño ángel que tienen por hija.

Lo que ha hecho hoy por ella... sabe que ha sido él, está segura de que él ha sido el cerebro de ese plan. El único que sabe su fecha de nacimiento.  
Intenta dejar de amarlo, desde el día que le dijo que sólo la veía como una amiga, Dios sabe cómo lo intenta, pero es imposible. Cada palabra, cada gesto, cada abrazo, cada inocente beso o caricia, cada detalle... le recuerda una y otra vez lo perfecto que es, y por más que su mente se esfuerza en olvidarle, su corazón le grita que es imposible.  
Siempre estará enamorada de él, por mucho que se esfuerce en intentar ser su amiga. Se sintió atraída por él nada más conocerlo, era incapaz de dejar de pensar en él ¿Cómo va a hacerlo ahora? pasan las 24 horas del día juntos, haciendo vida de pareja, pero sin ser pareja, y a más tiempo que pasa con él, cuanto más cosas conoce y aprende de él, más lo ama. ¿Cómo va a luchar contra eso? Dentro de poco se irán a vivir juntos, como una familia, a un lugar donde nadie los conoce y... y habrá tanta gente que piense que son pareja... pero ella deberá negarlo, decir que sólo son amigos con una hija en común, por mucho que le duela esa palabra.  
Tendrá que alegrarse por él el día que encuentre el amor, hacerse amiga de su pareja y fingir ser feliz...  
¿Por qué no vio que él estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega? Ahora ya es tarde...

- _Carol, vamos a..._ -entra Tara en la habitación _-Oye... ¿Estás llorando?_ -pregunta sentándose junto a ella y frotando su hombro - _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hemos hecho algo mal?_ -pregunta preocupada.

- _No, por Dios, no habéis hecho nada mal, todo ha estado genial_ -solloza.  
Alza la vista intentando contener las lágrimas.

- _¿Y por qué lloras? esas lágrimas no me parecen de felicidad_ -susurra mirándola intentando leer sus pensamientos - _¿Ha sido Daryl?_ -pregunta, percatándose como Carol aprieta los labios para ahogar un sollozo en cuanto escucha su nombre -¿ _Qué ha hecho ese idiota ahora? Te juro que un día le corto los huevos_ -gruñe cansada de lo impulsivo que es a veces ese hombre. Hace las cosas y luego se arrepiente, pero el daño ya está hecho.

- _No ha hecho nada_ -murmura Carol, sorbiendo por la nariz.

 _-¿Entonces?_ -pregunta. Sabe que lo que le pasa tiene que ver con él, pero se le escapa el qué.

- _Nada, no me pasa nada, sólo fui una estúpida, y ahora... ahora sólo soy su amiga_ -murmura escondiendo el rostro entre sus mechones de cabello, dejando que las lágrimas se suiciden contra sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

- _Lo amas..._ -susurra Tara, que desea ir al salón, coger a Daryl por las orejas y arrastrarlo hasta la habitación para que vea el daño que su mentira le está haciendo a la mujer que ama.  
Idiota...

- _Casi desde que lo conocí_ -confiesa Carol, con el corazón encogido.

 _-Dile lo que sientes_ -propone Tara, esperanzada en que ella sí se atreva a dar el paso.

Carol ríe entre dientes y niega con la cabeza.  
- _¿Para qué? él ya me ha dicho lo que siente por mí ¿Qué importa lo que yo sienta? él..._

 _-A mí sí me importa_ \- interrumpe Daryl, que las observa desde el umbral de la puerta.  
Ha escuchado toda la conversación.

* * *

 **Hola, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y que ya estéis ansiosas por el siguiente XD**

 **En vuestros comentarios sobre el capítulo anterior habéis comentado que os ha sorprendido que Merle tenga un hijo, pero ese detalle fue revelado en el capítulo cinco tras Daryl salir corriendo cuando descubre que Carol esta embarazada ^^.**

 **Supongo que ya sabéis quién ayudara a Daryl con sus problemas de tolerancia con el contacto físico ^^**

 **Las leyes sobre custodia y demás serán diferentes en cada país, por lo que puede que haya cosas que no os cuadren, yo debo ceñirme al mío que es con el que estoy familiarizada.**

 **Quizás os choque que Halloween haya sido antes del cumpleaños de Carol, que en su momento fue el 6 de octubre, pero no sé si recordaréis que también dije que me equivoqué al calcular la fecha, por lo que su cumpleaños debió ser el 6 de noviembre.**

 **Os aconsejo que volváis a leer el capítulo 5 para ver la gran diferencia entre un cumpleaños y otro.**

 **Quería preguntaros, ya que yo no soy dada a leer fics ¿Carol tiene un apellido de soltera que suelan utilizar generalmente en las historias?**

 ** **De nuevo gracias por vuestros comentarios :)****


	22. Familia

**22\. Familia**

No... la ha escuchado. Dios, no, no puede ser. Sólo desea que la tierra se la trague, se muere de vergüenza.  
Está sentada sobre la cama sin saber qué hacer. Esa conversación era privada, él no debería haberla oído, joder, ella no debería habérselo contado a Tara ¿Por qué no se quedó callada?  
Mira hacia la pared, queriendo que su cuerpo se vuelva del mismo tono gris perla del que está pintada, para poder camuflarse y él no note su presencia.  
Su única vía de escape es la puerta, pero él está justo bajo el marco de esta. No puede pasar por su lado, no quiere pasar por su lado, dios, ni siquiera puede mirarlo. Se concentra en la pared, y reza para que se marche y no le diga nada.

Tara camina hacia Daryl y lo agarra de la camisa para forzarlo a doblar el torso y su rostro esté a ras del de ella.

- _Como te inventes a otra Virginia te corto las pelotas y las envío de una patada a Argentina_ -amenaza en un susurro sobre su oído.

- _Vete ya, pesada_ -gruñe echándola de la habitación de un empujón.  
Cierra la puerta y se queda mirando fijamente las vetas de la madera que forman dibujos elípticos irregulares. Las acaricia como un gilipollas; se ha encerrado en esa habitación con Carol y ahora no se atreve a girarse y mirarla a los ojos, no tiene ni puñetera idea sobre cómo dirigirse a ella.  
Tiene el corazón acelerado a más no poder, acaba de escucharla decir que le quiere. No hay dudas, no hay otra interpretación. Estaba hablando de él, escuchó su nombre, a Tara amenazando con castrarlo y... ella decir que lo amaba casi desde que se conocieron.  
Dios... qué imbécil ¿Cómo se le ocurrió decirle que ya no la amaba? Entre su confesión a medias y la de tiempo que ha estado mintiéndole sobre Virginia... Se le debió partir el corazón, conoce perfectamente la sensación, duele muchísimo. Y todo este tiempo ella ha estado ocultándole sus sentimientos, llorando en silencio como hace él. Odia hacerle daño y es todo lo que le ha estado haciendo este tiempo ¡Se daría de hostias por imbécil!  
Se arma de valor, gira sobre sus talones, se acerca a Carol, no queriendo asustarla, y se sienta a su lado.  
Ella tiene el tronco girado hacia la pared y le da la espalda.  
Se lame los labios ¿Qué coño puede hacer ahora?  
- _Hey_ -la llama acariciando su hombro en un dulce gestó - _Mírame_ -pide con voz suave. La siente coger aire profundamente, y puede ver como se enjuga las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano antes de girarse y alzar la vista hacia él un breve segundo. Guapa hasta cuando llora.

Daryl abre y cierra la boca varias veces, no sabe cómo actuar. Se ha quedado en blanco.  
- _Yo... no te he dado mi regalo_ -Tartamudea. Muy bien Romeo, acabas de escucharla decir que te ama y tú te acuerdas de que no le has dado el maldito regalo, desde luego, más gilipollas y no naces. Se regaña.  
Abre el cajón de su mesita y saca una caja alargada color negro con un fino lazo dorado que la mantiene cerrada  
Se arrodilla frente a ella.  
- _Ábrela_ -pide entregándosela, no pudiendo disimular el temblor de su mano, por suerte para él ella está igual o más temblorosa.  
Observa como retira con cuidado el lazo y abre la caja lentamente.

Carol sonríe.  
 _-Es muy bonito_ -murmura con voz llorosa al ver el hermoso reloj de muñeca que tiene delante. Tiene la esfera plateada y una correa trenzada de color celeste.

- _Me... me fijé que... que aunque tiraste el reloj que te regaló Ed sigues mirando por costumbre tu muñeca para ver la hora, pero está vacía. Así que... espero que te guste_ -explica nervioso, sacándolo de la caja para colocárselo - _Maggie me ayudó a elegirlo. La correa es larga para que de varias vueltas a tu muñeca en plan pulsera, pero si no te gusta podemos ir a la relojería para que la la acorten_ -informa, ahorrándose el detalle de explicar que a Maggie le gustaba el de la correa rosa, pero él eligió el celeste para que hiciese juego con sus ojos.

Carol acaricia el reloj. Es precioso, de nuevo podrá tener el tiempo en su muñeca.  
Sonríe amargamente, es tan atento siempre con ella que se da cuenta de su más mínima necesidad, y ahora... la ha cagado. Debe de sentirse de lo más incómodo sabiendo que la mujer con la que convive se muere por tener algo más, cuando él sólo la ve simplemente como amiga y madre de su hija.  
Dios, debe de pensar que es una aprovechada que se inventa lo de los terrores nocturnos para que duerma con ella.  
Mira hacia él, aún está frente a ella con la rodilla clavada en el suelo, mirándola con ternura.  
- _Daryl... yo..._ -tiene que parar, las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos de repente _-siento que hayas escuchado eso_ -solloza apartando la mirada avergonzada _-No debiste haberlo escuchado, no quiero que te sientas mal porque no me quieras, te juro que haré todo lo posible para dejar de amarte, como hiciste tú, pero por favor, no dejes de ser mi amigo_ -suplica entre hipidos provocados por un llanto que apenas le deja hablar.

Daryl frota sus muslos por encima de la tela del hermoso vestido que Maggie le regaló. Está guapísima con él.  
Una lágrima se estrella contra el dorso de su mano, y se ve obligado a alzar la vista. Dios, odia verla llorar, y todo por su maldita culpa. Debe arreglar eso, disolver la montaña de mentiras que él hizo, para que deje de derrumbarse sobre ella, y contarle toda la verdad.  
- _Yo... estoy muy cansado de ser tu amigo_ -murmura, y al instante puede sentir como Carol se tensa y se levanta rápidamente, queriendo huir de allí.  
No entiende su reacción ¿Qué ha dicho? Si sólo ha... ¡Joder, maldito don de palabra!  
- _¡Hey, hey, espera!_ -grita, alcanzándola en cuanto está a punto de abrir la puerta.

Carol tira del pomo hacia ella con fuerza, pero es inútil, Daryl tiene las palmas de las manos apoyadas y ha echado todo el peso contra la puerta.  
Le es imposible salir huyendo de allí.  
- _Por favor, déjame salir_ -suplica odiándose por no poder controlar el llanto, y volviendo a forcejear con la puerta. Tiene que salir de allí, huir de su lado, pero no puede, no la deja. Apoya la cabeza contra la puerta, totalmente derrotada. Reza para que esa pesadilla termine de una vez. Tiene que despertar de todo aquello, volver a una hora atrás, cuando todo era perfecto, y su secreto no había sido desvelado.

- _Mírame_ -pide, no piensa dejar que salga por esa puerta creyendo que no quiere seguir formando parte de su vida - _Mírame_ -vuelve a pedir, pero ella continúa con la frente apoyada sobre la puerta y negando con la cabeza - _Por favor, mírame,_ ** _Carol_** -vuelve a pedir, consiguiendo que ella reaccione esta vez. Sabe porqué: es la primera vez que ha pronunciado su nombre delante de ella.  
No sabe por qué nunca lo ha dicho antes, supone que llamarla "Hey" era su forma de llamarla "Mi amor".

Carol levanta lentamente la cabeza y lo mira por encima del hombro. La ha llamado por su nombre, nunca lo ha escuchado pronunciarlo. Qué bien suena en sus labios, pero no sabe si eso es una buena señal o no...  
Decide girarse, enfrentarse a lo que tenga que decirle, supone que más no le puede partir el corazón.

Daryl respira aliviado, vale, ha captado su atención, pero por si acaso va a seguir con una mano apoyada sobre la puerta, no vaya a ser que le vuelva a dar otro arrebato escapista antes de que todo quede aclarado.  
 _-No... no me he explicado bien_ -tartamudea buscando las palabras.

- _Te has explicado perfectamente_ -replica con voz tensa. Lo ha escuchado claramente.

- _No, me he explicado como el culo, no soy bueno hablando, siempre me hago la polla un lío cuando tengo que decir más de dos palabras seguidas, luego me malinterpretas y te hago daño sin querer_ -gruñe, consiguiendo que Carol alce sus enormes ojos hacia él, esperando su aclaración _-Yo..._ -se queda en blanco. Malditos ojos, ya se ha olvidado de lo que iba a decir - _Joder, mira, no tengo don de palabra alguno, así que voy a actuar y que sea lo que Dios quiera_ -Avisa. Y antes de que Carol pueda reaccionar la besa.

Carol abre mucho los ojos y jadea perpleja. No lo vio venir, en una milésima de segundo tomó suavemente su rostro entre sus manos y la besó. Es un beso inesperado, robado, pero deseado.  
Se relaja, disfruta de sus labios acariciando los de ella. Su áspera barba araña su piel pero no le importa, nada importa, no se permite pensar, sólo disfruta del momento, es un beso cargado de ternura, suave y lento sin intención de ir a más. Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas de emoción: La está besando.

Daryl siente el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, aún no se cree lo que está pasando, sí, sabe que ha sido él el que ha dado ese paso, pero aún no se cree que de nuevo esté probando sus deliciosos labios. Saben igual y se sienten tal y como recuerda; tímidos, delicados, pero excitantes. Se echaría a llorar de emoción, si no fuera porque no quiere estropear el momento, por lo que procura controlar sus emociones.  
Detiene el beso de mala gana, si por el fuera continuaría así por el resto de su vida, pero hay cosas que aclarar, y una reacción que ver.  
Se mantiene a una corta distancia, con las manos aún sobre sus mejillas y los labios tan cerca que podrían rozarse al más mínimo movimiento.  
La mira y sonríe, tiene los ojos brillantes, exageradamente abiertos, y su boca es una O perfecta.  
-Estoy cansado de ser tu amigo, porque quiero ser algo más -aclara finalmente, retirando rápidamente la lágrima que resbala por su mejilla - _Te dije que ya no te amaba para que no te sintieras mal por mí por tú no sentir lo mismo -_ añade, y sus ojos son testigos de como ella sonríe con los ojos cargados de más lágrimas suicidas y se inclina hacia él en busca de otro beso que está más que dispuesto a darle.

Carol siente como Daryl desliza la mano derecha por su cuello, enredando accidentalmente los dedos entre sus salvajes rizos pelirrojos, hasta apoyarla sobre su nuca, y la estrecha contra él para volver a fundirse en un beso que comienza con la misma ternura que el anterior, pero que poco a poco, el hambre hace que vaya a más, y no tarda en sentir su lengua acariciando sus enrojecidos labios pidiéndole permiso para entrar.  
Se lo concede, y se enreda con la de ella, en esa danza de pasión que llevan más de un año sin experimentar.  
Siente como su mano izquierda se desliza por su hombro, acariciando con suavidad la tela del vestido, y baja hasta posarse en su legión lumbar, para así poder estrecharla aún más contra él.  
Ella mantiene las manos recogidas sobre su vientre, atrapadas entre su cuerpo y el de él. Sabe que no puede tocar, y no quiere estropear el momento.  
Los mechones de su cabello rubio acarician su rostro, y pronto parece hacer demasiado calor en esa habitación. Deben parar, pero Daryl parece no estar dispuesto a ello, y ella no encuentra fuerzas para detenerlo.  
La estrecha más contra él, y a ella se le escapa un gemido que hace que se detenga. No ha sido de placer.

- _Mierda_ , _lo siento_ -se disculpa, observando preocupado como Carol lleva la mano hasta su costilla. Se había concentrado tanto en el beso que había olvidado todo lo demás, incluso que ella aún está convaleciente - _¿Estás bien?_ -pregunta, acariciando su mejilla.

Se miran a los ojos por primera vez tras el intenso momento, y es entonces cuando de verdad se dan cuenta de lo que ha pasado.  
Se sonríen como los dos idiotas enamorados que son. Daryl no puede contenerse y la abraza de nuevo, esta vez rodeándola con cuidado con sus brazos.  
Esconde el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, para que sus lágrimas se pierdan entre los bucles de su cabello.  
- _Un año_ -susurra para sí. Un maldito año reprimiendo sus deseos por miedo a su rechazo y resulta que no era necesario, han estado perdiendo un precioso tiempo que piensa recuperar.

Carol sonríe contra su hombro.  
-T _odo este tiempo... tú y yo hemos estado... y no... Dios, somos..._ -no sabe como explicar lo que quiere decir.

 _-Tara me describe como gilipollas, supongo que gilipollas al cuadrado es la palabra que buscas_ -bromea, sintiendo como su cuerpo se agita por la risa.

Carol se acaricia la mejilla contra su hombro, y se relaja dejando que su olor corporal llene sus pulmones. Se siente en casa, está en casa. Definitivamente ese es el mejor cumpleaños que ha tenido en la vida, y aún no ha terminado.  
Abre los ojos.  
 _-Daryl, nos está mirando_ -informa Carol sonriente.

Se gira para ver a qué se refiere.  
- _Pero bueno ¿Tú no estabas durmiendo, pequeñaja?_ -pregunta, acercándose a su niña, que los observa en silencio desde la cuna. Está entretenida chupando la oreja de Pookie, pero con los ojos fijos en sus padres - _¿Cuanto tiempo llevas vigilando, eh? ven aquí_ -la coge en brazos, y besa su mejilla sonrosada.  
Mira a Carol, que los observa con ternura.  
Un familiar cosquilleo en el estómago hace acto de presencia. Se acaba de dar cuenta de algo: Son una familia; Sophia es su hija, pronto será algo oficial, y acaba de sellar su amor con Carol a partir de un beso. Ya no tienen que esconderse, no hay sentimientos que ocultar, ni palabras prohibidas. Sophia es su hija y Carol... ¿Qué es? está tan poco acostumbrado a tener una relación que no sabe cómo definirlo. ¿Su chica? ¿Su novia? ¿Su pareja? No sabe, todas esas palabras se quedan cortas para describir lo que Carol es para él. Es su amiga, su amante, su confidente, la mujer que saca lo mejor de él, la que le hace reír, llorar y enfadarse, es su alma gemela. La persona con la que quiere caminar hasta el fin de los días.

- _Deberíamos volver_ -recomienda Carol señalando la puerta con la cabeza.  
No quiere salir de allí, está muy a gusto en esa habitación con su niña y su... ¿novio? sonríe estúpidamente como una preadolescente que acaba de escribir en su libreta las palabras "Carol + Daryl" y las ha encerrado en el interior de un corazón.

Daryl camina hasta la puerta, ya se había olvidado de que en el salón tienen a gente impaciente, esperando continuar con la fiesta.  
Mierda, ahora tendrá que soportar todo tipo de burlar por el tiempo que llevan encerrados en la habitación.  
Coge aire antes de abrir la puerta y, aunque por lo general deja que Carol pase antes que él, decide adelantarse a ella, para protegerla de lo que tengan que decir esos adorables idiotas.

- _¡Al fin, ya pensábamos que no ibais a salir!_ -exclama Tara lanzando miradas a Daryl, en busca de información. Él le sonríe y agacha la cabeza tímido.  
No necesita saber más, su gesto y la sonrisa de Carol lo dicen todo. De como la dejó en la habitación, a como está ahora hay un cambio tan grande que sólo puede significar que ese idiota lo ha confesado todo.

- _¡Papá!_ -grita Sophia al reencontrarse con los globos.

Daryl resopla, va a tener que dibujarle ojos y barba a uno de esos globos para a ver si así aprende a llamarle papá sólo a él.

- _Ey, ya te dio el reloj_ -se fija Maggie. Agarra la muñeca de Carol y lo observa. Daryl hizo bien en no hacerle caso con el color, el celeste queda genial sobre su piel.

- _Siéntate, Carol_ -dice Sasha, apartando la silla en la que estuvo sentada anteriormente - _ponte a su lado Daryl_ -pide marchando de allí hasta la cocina, acompañada de todos los demás.

- _¿Van a por la tarta, verdad?_ -se percata Carol.

 _-Sí, debía ser una sorpresa, pero los muy hijos de puta han tenido cero disimulo_ -gruñe Daryl.  
Acerca más su silla a la de ella, colocando a Sophia lo más cerca posible de su madre, aunque ahora mismo le importa bien poco las personas de su alrededor; Está concentrada intentando coger todo lo que hay en la mesa, y si no puede arquea la espalda hacia atrás para forzar a su padre a que la ponga de pie e intenta alcanzar las cosas desde ese nuevo ángulo.

Las luces se apagan, y Sophia balbucea algo en su lenguaje Klingon cuya traducción Daryl deduce que sería "¿Qué cojones ha pasado?".  
Una luz aparece al fondo, y una decena de voces cantando cumpleaños feliz llenan el silencio del salón.  
Carol se muerde el labio sonriente. Hacía años que no se emocionaba al escuchar esa cancioncilla. Supone que porque esta vez está rodeada de amigos que están ahí por ella, y no por la cerveza y comida gratis.

Daryl la observa y no puede contener su sonrisa al verla tan radiante. La luz de las velas iluminan sus ojos, que brillan como dos hermosos zafiros.  
Mira a Sophia, con la boca abierta, agitándose nerviosa en sus brazos, queriendo alcanzar esa cosa amarilla que brilla.  
Sonríe más ampliamente; es un hombre feliz, lo tiene todo, él no merecía nada, y en cambio ellas le han dado todo lo que necesitaba sin ni siquiera saberlo.

La canción termina, y el desfile de la tarta finaliza justo frente a Carol, donde la dejan con cuidado esperando a que ella sople las velas.  
"Pide un deseo" escucha que le piden varias voces.  
¿Un deseo? ¿Qué deseo? De niña pedía caprichos infantiles: una muñeca, una bicicleta...; de adolescente cosas más caras, pero no dejaban de ser caprichos: ropa, un viaje, un coche... ; Cuando se casó su deseo era el mismo todos los años: Ser madre ; El año pasado pidió que todos los allí presentes desaparecieran y la dejaran a solas con Daryl ; pero este año... No tiene nada nuevo que pedir, es feliz, no quiere cambiar nada. Ama a todas esas personas que están a su alrededor, la han ayudado tanto...  
Cierra los ojos, coge aire, susurra mentalmente "Que todos los días sean tan felices como este" y sopla, apagando el fuego, que se lleva el deseo con ella.  
Todos aplauden, y Daryl al fin puede liberar las manos de su hija, que se había empeñado en tocar las llamas de las dos velas que forman el número 33. Ahora mira con los ojos muy abiertos intentando comprender a dónde se ha ido esa luz y porqué todos aplauden.

- _A ver, familia, mirad aquí_ -pide Tara haciendo señales para que miren hacia el teléfono móvil que sostiene.

- _¡Ese es mi móvil!_ -gruñe Daryl, que acaba de darse cuenta de que no está en su bolsillo. No sabe cuando ha podido ser sustraído.

- _Calla y sonríe, imbécil_ -replica Tara intentando llamar la atención de Sophia con los globos, pero no funciona, sigue mirando fijamente las velas, por lo que los demás optan por hacer tonterías tras el teléfono, y decir su nombre una y otra vez para conseguir captar su atención.  
Tara pulsa el botón de la cámara cuando la pequeña dibuja una amplia sonrisa.  
- _Ahí tienes, vuestra primera foto familiar_ -anuncia, devolviéndole el móvil a su legítimo dueño, que se quedó tan anonadado cuando vio a Carol con el vestido que ni se dio cuenta del robo.

Daryl coge el móvil y mira la fotografía. Sí, la verdad es que es la primera foto familiar que tienen. La memoria de su teléfono está llena de fotografías de Carol y Sophia, tanto junta como en solitario, pero de él no hay ninguna, y menos con ellas. Supone que ya es hora de empezar a tomar selfies o como se diga eso.  
Por lo pronto va a poner esa como perfil del Whatsapp, de fondo de pantalla, de bloqueo, y en cuando pueda la imprimirá. Lleva desde que se compró el teléfono con la imagen que trae el móvil por defecto puesta de fondo, no se atrevía a poner una de su hija, por miedo a que alguien viese su móvil y atase cabos ¿Pero ahora? dentro de poco toda la verdad será revelada, por lo que, se permite el gusto de que esa sea la imagen que vea cada vez que mire el dispositivo.

Sophia planta la mano sobre la pantalla.  
- _Papá_ -balbucea sacando a Daryl de su trance.  
Besa la cabeza de su niña y mira a Carol; está mirándole sonriente, degustando un buen trozo de tarta. Está preciosa, Dios, se muere por besarla. Un momento... ¡Puede besarla! casi salta de alegría al recordar que ya no tiene que reprimir ese deseo.  
Acaricia su mejilla y se inclina hacia ella en busca de sus labios que con gusto le entrega.  
- _Sabes a chocolate_ -murmura contra su boca, haciéndola reír.  
Le da otro beso rápido y se aleja sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Tara carraspea.  
- _Su trozo de tarta, donjuán_ -dice con sonrisa pícara, acercándole el plato con una porción.

Daryl mira a su alrededor, están todos mirándolo, supone que esperando que haga alguna declaración.  
- _No me miréis así, panda de mamones_ -gruñe, y comienza a comerse el pastel fingiendo no estar viéndolos, aunque siente sus ojos sobre él. Están poniéndole muy nervioso.  
Levanta la vista paseando el trozo de tarta en su boca y los mira a todos; Están alrededor de la mesa observándolo, sonriendo, cuchicheando y soltando risitas.  
Mira a Carol, que simplemente sonríe y se encoje de hombros como si no entendiese lo que silenciosamente está preguntándole.  
Vuelve a mirarlos a ellos y traga antes de hablar - _¡Sí, la he besado! ¿Qué pasa?_ -pregunta a la defensiva. Por alguna razón a Sophia le ha hecho gracia lo que ha dicho y se ha echado a reír, contagiando a todos los demás.

- _Creo que Sophia ha dicho lo que todos pensamos_ -ríe Tara.

- _Ya era hora_ -dice Abraham comiendo a dos carrillos.

- _Hacéis una bonita pareja_ -comenta sonriente Sasha, golpeando la mano de Abraham para que zampe más despacio.

- _Sois una familia preciosa_ -sonríe Andrea, que tiene al joven Matthew sentado a su lado.

- _Nosotros os llamamos Caryl_ -confiesa tímido Glenn, temiendo la ira de Daryl.

- _¿Nos llamáis qué?_ -pregunta en un gruñido. A saber qué cojones significa eso.

- _Caryl, la unión de Carol + Daryl_ -aclara Maggie con sonrisa divertida.

- _¿Y a vosotros como os llamo? ¿Gleggie? ¿Glaggie? ¿Maglenn?_ -intenta burlarse.

- _Cualquiera de esos nos vale_ -ríe Glenn.

Daryl niega con la cabeza y sonríe, está tan acostumbrado a las burlas de su padre y hermano cuando él mostraba el más mínimo afecto o muestra de cariño que estúpidamente temía que sus amigos se comportasen igual, pero no, lo han aceptado, celebrado, no ha habido comentarios de mal gusto, sólo apoyo por parte de todos.  
Son geniales, no hay nada que ocultar, y no hay burlas que temer, así que no hay nada que le impida volver a besar a Carol delante de todos.

Michonne da un último vistazo a la feliz pareja y se acerca a Rick, que está limpiándole la boca a Carl.  
 _-¿Se ha caído de cara sobre la tarta?_ -bromea al ver al niño con chocolate hasta en las orejas.

Rick se tensa y se le cae la toallita húmeda que tenía en la mano. Malditas manos de trapo. Esa mujer lo pone nervioso.  
- _Niños..._ -dice como respuesta - _¿Se te ofrece algo?_ -pregunta.

Michonne mira a Carol; está distraída colocándose para amamantar a Sophia.  
- _No quiero asustar a Carol, pero el idiota de su marido sigue sin aparecer por su casa_ -informa con seriedad.

Rick asiente.  
- _El juez le ha prohibido la tenencia de armas, por lo que ha sido relevado a trabajos de oficina, por ese motivo coincido menos con él, pero por lo que sé, está quedándose en casa de Negan porque dice que la casa se le viene encima sin ella y Sophia allí_ -la tranquiliza.

Michonne ríe sarcástica.  
- _Típico, llorando por las esquinas dando pena_ -gruñe asqueada.  
Se sienta al lado de Rick dispuesta a continuar con la charla. Le cae bien, siente que puede confiar en él para mantener a Carol a salvo.

Matthew agarra suavemente las muñecas de Sophia y junta y separa las palmas mientras canta la canción infantil "palmas palmitas"  
Ella sonríe sentada en el regazo de su padre, y Daryl no puede ser más feliz viendo a esos primos jugar.

- _Me alegro mucho por vosotros, de verdad_ -comenta Andrea, acariciando la cabeza de Sophia - _¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que te iba a ver algún día con tu niña en brazos?_ -sonríe viendo como su niño y Sophia se divierten.  
Matthew es un amor, adora los bebés, y todos los niños en general, le encanta jugar con ellos y sentirse el guardián que debe protegerlos de todo mal.

 _-Ni yo me lo creo_ -ríe Daryl mirando a su pequeño tesoro - _Me enfadé mucho cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada. Le hice daño_ -murmura, atormentado por lo que hizo.

Andrea sonríe.  
- _Bueno, supongo que es algo típico de los Dixon_ -bromea quitándole hierro al asunto.

- _Supongo... pero yo nunca quise que abortara, nunca se lo pedí, sólo... no sé... fui un idiota y punto_ -murmura avergonzado. Mira a Carol, que charla animadamente con el resto de invitados. Jamás se perdonará cómo la trató esa noche, y todas las veces que por su ignorancia de lo que de verdad estaba pasando ella en casa, la trató mal.

- _Tú lo has dicho, fuiste, en pasado, ahora mírate_ -señala a Sophia, cuyas risas se están acabando, dentro de poco se rendirá al sueño - _Has cambiado Daryl, en cambio tu hermano sigue siendo un idiota_ -ríe entre dientes con voz dolida.

Mira a Matthew, que hace esfuerzos por mantener las pilas de Sophia encendidas.  
Sí, su hermano fue un idiota, pero no quiere ni pensar en la clase de niño que sería su sobrino si su padre hubiese formado parte de su crianza.  
Matthew Harrison es un niño dulce, simpático, educado y atento.  
Matthew Dixon sería un niño hosco, agresivo, malhablado y pasota que habría nacido con antecedentes penales.  
Entonces piensa.  
- _Cuando se descubra que Sophia es mi hija... ¿Qué pasará con su apellido? ¿Deberá llevar el mío o el de Carol?_ -pregunta preocupado.

Andrea sonríe, entiende el motivo de su alarma: La fama de los Dixon.  
 _-Podrá llevar el que queráis, sólo que en el libro de familia tu nombre aparecerá en la casilla de padre_ -lo tranquiliza.

Daryl mira a su niña, no tendrá que ser Sophia Dixon al fin y al cabo, si algún día por capricho del destino ella volviese a la tierra que la vio nacer nadie sabrá quienes son sus padres. Duda que sus queridos vecinos conozcan el verdadero apellido de Carol.  
No lo sabe ni él...

Carol escurre el contenido de los plato en la basura.  
Mira a su alrededor: Hombres y mujeres trabajando codo con codo, limpiando la casa, para dejarla tal y como estaba.  
Recuerda sus anteriores cumpleaños, que se alargaban hasta la madrugada, se iban borrachos, casi sin poder caminar, y ella debía pasarse la noche en vela limpiando, para que su marido lo encontrase todo correcto a la mañana siguiente.  
En cambia ahora...  
Mira a Daryl, está sentado en el sofá terminando de dormir a Sophia, y hablando con su recién descubierto sobrino. El pequeño Matthew está haciendo gestos exagerados, como si tirase de una caña de pescar en cuyo extremo debe de encontrarse un enorme pez.  
Sonríe. Ama su recién estrenada vida, y ama a su familia.

* * *

Daryl acuesta a Sophia en su cuna. Todos los invitados se han marchado ya, Carol está duchándose, y Tara está en casa de Denise.  
Están solos, y se siente de lo más nervioso ¿Está mal que desee hacer el amor con ella? ¿Es pronto? ¿Querrá esperar? ¿Y si Sophia los ve? Dios, está lleno de dudas, y no quiere que ella piense que sólo la ha besado para tener sexo.  
Es como un adolescente virgen, aunque en parte lo es, será la primera vez que hará el amor... Ha tenido sexo muchas veces, pero era sólo eso, un simple intercambio de fluidos. Las dos veces que se acostó con ella había algo más, sentía una fuerte atracción, y un cosquilleo que ahora sabe que era el amor floreciendo en su interior ¿Pero ahora? La ama con locura, y quiere que su primera vez sea inolvidable. No quiere un polvo rápido sobre una moto o contra un árbol. No...  
Quiere estar en una cama, con una luz tenue pero que le permita ver. Quiere tenerla completamente desnuda, besar y acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo, hacer el amor lentamente y dormir a su lado toda la noche.  
Su mirada se vuelve sombría.  
¿Qué pasará con él? ¿Se desnudará? Nunca se ha desnudado delante de otra persona. Para el sexo sencillamente desabrochaba los pantalones y sacaba su miembro.  
No quiere estar vestido en ese momento tan especial, pero tampoco estar desnudo ¡No puede! ¡No quiere que vea su cuerpo! ¡Es asqueroso!  
Y luego está el tema de las caricias ¿Qué va a hacer? Sólo de imaginarse a él sobre Carol y ella con las manos pegadas al colchón como si la tuviese atada hace que se sienta mal.  
En la moto ella se agarró al asiento para mantenerse equilibrada, contra el árbol se agarró al cuello de su camisa ¿Pero en la cama? No le gusta la escena que viene a su mente, casi da la sensación de que él la ha forzado, y ella ha dejado de luchar, sometiéndose a él ¡No quiere eso! ¡Pero tampoco quiere que lo toque!  
¡Joder, puto inútil traumatizado!  
¿Por qué todo es tan complicado? Recuerda la de veces que ha visto a Maggie acariciar la mejilla de Glenn, cómo lo rodea con los brazos buscando consuelo, como abraza su brazo cuando ven una escena de miedo en una película, y lo mismo pasaba con Abraham y Sasha, Tara y Denise y cualquier pareja que se encontrase con la calle ¿Por qué él no puede hacer eso? Asco de familia, asco de infancia, asco de esa maldita vida que le tocó vivir.

La puerta del baño se abre, y Carol sale con el cabello húmedo y vestida con su típica ropa de dormir.  
Mira a Daryl, se siente tímida, no sabe si va a pasar algo entre ellos esta noche, y no tiene ni idea de cómo actuar.  
Se muere por volver a sentir sus besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo. Sentirse amadas.  
Recuerda la regla: No tocar. Mantendrá las manos quietas, e imaginará que lo está acariciando, mientras se entrega al placer y a la hermosa visión de él sobre ella dándole todo su amor.

Camina tímida y se sienta a su lado en la cama, sin saber qué hacer.  
Mira a Sophia.  
- _Ha caído rendida_ -comenta en una sonrisa, aunque por otro lado le preocupa; su hora de la siesta se ha retrasado hoy, por lo que es posible que duerma hasta la hora de la cena y luego se pase la noche despierta queriendo jugar.

 _-Sí..._ -murmura Daryl, perdido en la visión de sus piernas desnudas. Quiere acariciarlas, pero teme que eso lleve a algo más - _¿Te gustaron los regalos?_ -pregunta intentando despejar su mente de esos pensamientos lujuriosos.

Carol asiente.  
- _Nunca había recibido tantos regalos, creo que quieren renovarme el armario, ya sabes, cambiar mi forma de vestir_ -sonríe.

- _No tienes que cambiar nada, si no quieres_ -dice Daryl.  
Odia sus camisas XL y pantalones de abuela, pero si es la ropa con la que se siente cómoda la aceptará y amará, como parte de ella que es.

Carol niega.  
 _-No, esa ropa no me representa a mí, solo a la mujer que Ed quería que fuera. No volveré a ponérmela_ -se atreve a prometer. Se acabó la vieja Carol.

-M _ejor, porque es espantosa_ -murmura Daryl, haciéndola reír. Le encanta su sonrisa - _Me gustó el vestido que llevabas el día que nos conocimos ¿Qué fue de él?_ -se atreve a preguntar.

Carol se sonroja. Le sorprende que recuerde lo que llevaba puesto ese día, aunque ella también recuerda lo que llevaba él.  
- _Lo tiré_ -responde en un encogimiento de hombros.

Entonces Daryl hace memoria: lo manchó con su esperma.  
- _¡Ay Dios! ¿No salió la mancha? Mierda, lo siento, yo..._

- _No, no fue por eso_ -interrumpe - _Ni si quiera lo lavé, como era algo que Ed no aprobaría sencillamente lo tiré_ -aclara, sonriendo como una estúpida al recordar cómo gastó los últimos dólares que tenía ahorrados a escondidas para comprar ese vestido. La mejor inversión que ha hecho en su vida.

- _Pues estabas muy guapa con él_ -dice en un sincero cumplido. Estaba realmente hermosa ese día. agradece haber sido él el hombre elegido para intentar olvidar por un rato al monstruo que tenía como marido, y ahora que podrán estar juntos cada día espera poder borrar hasta su maldito nombre de su recuerdo, a base de besos, caricias y muestras de verdadero amor.  
Casi sin darse cuenta ha llevado la mano a su muslo para acariciar su piel suave, esa piel que lleva todo un año queriendo acariciar.  
La mira a los ojos, ella le sonríe con dulzura, por lo que él sigue con su exploración, olvidándose de todo.  
La besa lentamente, mientras su mano continúa acariciándola bajo la camisa, subiendo por su cadera, para acabar posándose sobre su cintura.  
Utiliza la otra mano para acariciar su rostro y agarrar la garganta con suavidad para controlar el movimiento de su cabeza; Besa la comisura de su boca, baja hasta la barbilla, expone su cuello y reparte besos a todo lo largo, mientras que la mano que está bajo su camisa sube hasta el sostén, donde roza el pezón izquierdo por encima de la gruesa tela del sujetador de lactancia hasta hacerlo endurecer, aunque no es muy difícil, están constantemente siendo estimulados. Coloca la mano sobre el pecho y aprieta con suavidad, lo suficiente como para arrancarle un gemido de placer. No quiere hacerle daño, sabe que están más sensibles que la última vez que los tocó.  
Su miembro crece en sus pantalones, y pide a gritos ser liberado para volver a estar dentro de la mujer que tanto desea.

Carol se relaja ante su tacto suave y sus besos húmedos que hacen que se le erice la piel. Lleva un año anhelando esto, y quiere saborear cada segundo del momento.  
No puede tocar, por lo que deja que sea su lengua quien hable por su manos, y juega con la de él con la pasión con la que desea acariciar cada palmo de su cuerpo.  
Siente como Daryl acaricia la zona de sus caderas, donde las estrías del embarazo son más que visibles y notables al tacto, y... se detiene.

Observa a Carol, tienes los ojos brillantes, negros de deseo, las mejillas encendidas, los labios húmedos y rojos por el beso, pero... él no puede seguir, si continúa acabarán haciendo el amor, y no quiere eso, no ahora, no así, no está preparado, pero... ¿Cuando lo estará?  
- _Debemos parar_ -murmura. Carol lo mira interrogante esperando una explicación, pero... ¿Qué explicación? entonces recuerda - _No... no quiero hacer nada hasta que estés recuperada del todo_ -miente, aunque es una mentira a medias, teme hacerle daño en el momento de pasión.  
Aún le quedan varias semanas hasta que sus costillas sanen, y entonces... ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué excusa le pondrá?

Carol asiente automáticamente sin saber muy bien si creerlo o no. Se ha detenido justo cuando ha notado las estrías...  
Recuerda a Ed, los insultos que profería a su cuerpo, las veces que le dijo que le daba asco, que nadie la querría, que más le valía que su cuerpo volviese a ser el que era antes del embarazo.  
Y si él...

- _Hey, ven aquí_ -la saca de sus pensamientos, atraiéndola hacia él, echando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, obligándola a tumbarse, para así poder seguir con el beso en esa posición, cara a cara, ambos tumbados de lado sobre la cama.  
Vuelve a meter la mano bajo su camisa, para acariciar de nuevo las hermosas marcas que Sophia dejó en el cuerpo de su madre. Aún recuerda lo abultado que estaba su vientre, lo adorable que caminaba en los últimos meses del embarazo, la de veces que tenía que ir al baño, los antojos que tenía, las patadas que daba su muñequita, que hacían a su madre reír y llorar a la vez, lo...  
Siente a Carol tensarse.  
- _¿Qué ocurre?_ -pregunta sobre sus labios.

Carol lo mira a los ojos.  
- _Son estrías, no las puedo eliminar del todo_ -murmura tímida.

- _Es el recuerdo eterno de que nuestra niña estuvo ahí ¿Por qué ibas a eliminarlas? A mi me gustan_ -declara sonriente mirándola a los ojos, pero Carol no responde, sólo sonríe emocionada, con los ojos cargados de lágrimas y vuelve a buscar sus labios.  
No necesita saber más, seguro que Ed le creó inseguridades sobre cómo quedó su cuerpo tras el embarazo, pero él se encargará de demostrarle que la ve aún más hermosa que la primera vez que se unieron en uno.  
Lo que no sabe es cuando podrá volver a unirse a ella... de momento se conforma con disfrutar de besarla y tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo.

* * *

La noche llega antes de que se den cuenta, y Daryl se encuentra tumbado boca arriba en la cama, con Sophia dormida sobre su pecho y Carol con la cabeza apoyada al otro lado.  
Le encanta estar así, con los dos amores de su vida durmiendo acurrucadas sobre él, poder abrazarlas, sentir esos dos hermosos corazones latiendo a la par que el suyo y relajarse con la respiración profunda de ambas.  
Carol posa el brazo sobre el abdomen de él, y Daryl se tensa.  
Respira profundo. Vamos, puedes hacerlo, es sólo el brazo de Carol, sabes que ella no te va a hacer nada. se dice.  
El corazón se le acelera aún más, en una señal inequívoca de alarma.  
Se muerde el labio e intenta controlar su respiración.  
Carol mueve la mano ligeramente.  
Miles de imágenes llegan a su mente: Su padre golpeándolo, los niños del barrio pegándole, la prostituta con la que fue forzado a perder la virginidad acariciándole.  
¡No, no puede! golpea frenéticamente el hombro de Carol para que retire el brazo de ahí, haciendo que se despierte sobresaltada.  
- _Lo siento_ -la escucha disculparse. Aleja su brazo de él, abrazándose a sí misma para no arriesgarse a que vuelva a pasar y se entrega de nuevo al sueño.  
Daryl respira aliviado. Besa la frente de Carol, posando sus labios largo rato, intentando controlar las lágrimas de impotencia que luchan por salir.  
Joder, sólo era su brazo, ni siquiera lo estaba acariciando, era su brazo apoyado sobre su abdomen ¿Qué coño estaba tan mal que ni siguiera permitía a Carol acurrucarse correctamente contra él?  
Acaricia la cabeza de su niña. Ella está completamente tumbada sobre él, de vez en cuando se mueve, cambia de posición, pero lo único que le hace sentir es amor. Es más, ha perdido la cuenta de la de veces que le ha tirado del pelo, acariciado la barba, pellizcado las mejillas e incluso abofeteado con sus pequeñas manitas y la única reacción que él ha tenido ha sido sonreír. ¿Por qué Sophia sí y Carol no? ¿Porque es un bebé? ¿Qué pasará cuando crezca?  
Dios, no quiere tener que pedirle a su niña que no lo abrace porque no lo soporta. Debe haber una solución a todo eso, libros, vídeos, algo que le diga cómo cojones solucionar su maldito problema, no puede seguir así, ya no es ese hombre solitario que buscaba sexo ocasional en bares de carretera para liberar sus deseos, no, esta etapa de su vida está muerta y enterrada, ahora es un padre que quiere que su niña corra a abrazarle cuando llegue del colegio; es un hombre enamorado que quiere que la mujer de su vida pueda acurrucarse sobre su pecho los fríos días de invierno y explorar con sus manos su cuerpo cuando hagan el amor.  
¿Tan difícil es?  
Los movimientos de Sophia sobre su pecho lo sacan de su pensamiento. Comienza a estirarse y a ronronear como un gato, el sueño la ha abandonado.  
Se acabó la noche cargada de pensamientos que no lo dejarán dormir, hola noche en vela intentando cansar a esa pequeña sinvergüenza que ha decidido ser un ave nocturna.  
Sonríe, ella es la mejor distracción.

* * *

 **Hola, este capítulo ha sido más corto de lo que os tengo malacostumbrados XD Iba a ser más largo, pero he considerado correcto parar aquí. Daros un poco de calma antes de que vuelva la tormenta.**

 **Espero que hayáis visto correcto la descripción de ese "primer beso" le di muchas vueltas sobre cómo llevarlo a cabo :)**

 **Y bueno, ya los tenéis juntos de nuevo, aunque a Daryl le queda un largo camino por recorrer para ser el hombre que desea ser, pero paso a paso lo conseguirá.**

 **Un detalle que quizás se os haya escapado: Ed ya no está en casa de Merle, sino en la de Negan.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado la actualización, y como siempre muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**

 **Por cierto, me habéis comentado enWattpad que os ha costado encontrarme allí debido a que mi nombre de usuario es distinto, eso es porque "carylalways" ya estaba cogido aquí XD, lo siento  
Aquí estoy si me buscáis:  
www*wattpad*com/user/CarylAlways (Cambiad los asteriscos "*" por puntos ".") ^^ **


	23. Demasiado bonito para ser verdad

**23\. Demasiado bonito para ser verdad**

Daryl despierta un par de minutos antes de que suene la alarma. Debe irse a trabajar, pero no quiere, se siente tan bien con el peso de Carol y Sophia sobre él, es algo que lleva anhelado tanto tiempo...  
Además, no sabe como levantarse sin despertarlas, él está actuando como almohada para las dos, y uno de sus brazos está atrapado bajo el cuerpo de Carol.  
Acaricia la espalda de su niña, que gruñe y se ovilla pidiendo que la deje en paz. Adora a su pequeña gruñona, que les ha dado la noche. Se quedó dormida demasiado pronto, y de madrugada se despertó para jugar, como si ya hubiese salido el Sol.  
Besa la frente de Carol y hace exactamente los mismos gestos que Sophia.  
Se echa a reír. No hay duda de que son madre e hija.  
- _Carol -_ susurra. Aun se le hace extraño llamarla por su nombre - _Carol, déjame sacar el brazo, tengo que irme a trabajar_ -intenta despertarla, pero es inútil, se niega a abandonar el sueño - _Vamos, voy a llegar tarde_ -musita. El sonido de su voz le ha debido resultar molesto, ya que se queja en sueños y se gira, dándole la espalda, liberando así su brazo por el que parece no correr la sangre.  
Tantas horas en la misma postura...  
Deja a Sophia junto a su madre. Le parece de lo más simpático que estén durmiendo exactamente en la misma postura, como si hubiesen sido cortadas por el mismo patrón.  
Besa la cabeza de cada una y coloca la barrera protectora para que su bichejo nervioso no se caiga de la cama en una de las tantas vueltas que da mientras duerme.

Marcha a la ducha.  
Aún no se lo cree: están juntos. Después de tanto tiempo al fin puede manifestar su amor sin problemas. Se acabaron los llantos a solas por no poder besarla, adiós a las preocupaciones de qué sería de él el día que ella encontrase el amor. Ya no hay secretos, ni gestos tabú, puede besarla, abrazarla, decirle te quiero, agarrar su mano por la calle, dormir acurrucando junto a ella, mantener relaciones sexu...

Su mirada se vuelve sombría.  
Mira su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo del baño, apenas puede sostener la mirada sobre él. Se odia, cada pequeño recodo de su piel está marcado, recordándole a gritos su tormentoso pasado. De algunas heridas ni siquiera tiene constancia de cuando y como fueron echas, fue maltratado desde antes de nacer y los recuerdos de sus primeros años de vida han sido completamente borrados.  
Si pasa los dedos por su pecho puede notar el relieve de cada cicatriz; cada quemadura, laceración, corte y puntos de sutura que tuvieron que darle. Y su espalda... Dios, su espalda tiene marcas tan profundas que podrían confundirse con el cauce de un río en temporada de sequía.  
No puede desnudarse delante de ella. No... no soportaría ver su rostro debatiéndose entre la compasión y el asco. Jamás podrá hacer el amor con ella, al menos no como a él le gustaría: sintiendo como sus cuerpos desnudos se acarician y funden en el placer, compartiendo el sudor, mezclándose lo olores... No, jamás tendrá eso...

Sale de la ducha, se seca y viste rápido, antes de que los fantasmas del pasado vuelvan a aparecer en el espejo.  
Abre la puerta del baño y sonríe. Las dos personas más importantes de su vida continúan dormidas.  
Carol abraza a su niña, respirando sobre su cabello pajizo, y la pequeña duerme boca arriba, con la boca entre abierta y las manos por encima de su cabeza.  
Es una estampa preciosa.

 _-Me voy a trabajar, os veré a la tarde. Os quiero_ -susurra sobre el oído de Carol, dándole un beso en la mejilla, no queriendo marcharse. Teme cruzar esa puerta y que todo haya sido un sueño, porque todo lo que está viviendo es demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

* * *

La batería de la furgoneta ha muerto, volvió a casa tras el trabajo, y cuando se disponía a salir de nuevo al supermercado, a hacer una compra urgente; pañales concretamente, el coche no arrancó, por lo que ahora se en el único taller donde él es bien recibido.  
 _-Vaya, así que estáis juntos_ -murmura Dale, cuando Daryl lo ha puesto al día de todo lo que ha pasado en su vida. Ha llevado a Sophia para que la conozca, le ha confesado quién es la madre, y contado todo la historia de lo que ha pasado y está pasando - _¿Sabes? siempre supe que Ed no era trigo limpio, llámalo intuición, pero este viejo ha aprendido a leer el corazón de las personas, y el de Peletier siempre lo vi muy podrido_ -añade, acariciando la mejilla de Sophia. Daryl quería que viese lo risueña y vivaz que es, pero la señorita ha decidido quedarse dormida de camino al taller - _¿Qué vais a hacer ahora?_ -pregunta interesado, mientras mete las manos en las entrañas de la vieja furgoneta.

- _Queremos mudarnos de aquí, estoy buscando casa lejos de la zona, con mis ahorros tendré para pagar seis meses de alquiler. Espero encontrar un trabajo por la zona antes de que pase ese tiempo_ -responde atento a lo que Dale está haciendo, echa de menos trabajar allí, gracias a él consiguió sus primeros ahorros, y pudo abandonar su antigua casa.

- _¿Has buscado en Charleston? está a cuatro horas de aquí, es una ciudad poblada, pero bastante tranquila, tiene muchas zonas verdes, y casas a un módico precio.  
Si encuentras algo por ahí avísame, mi hermano tiene un taller por la zona, conseguiré que te de trabajo_ -informa Dale, sonriéndole. Sabe lo duro que es para él vivir en Georgia, su fama lo persigue allá donde vaya, y ahora perseguirá también a su hija y a su pareja.

- _Charleston_ -murmura Daryl, apuntando el nombre en su teléfono. Si la zona es interesante y encuentra algo podrá ir allí con un trabajo bajo el brazo _-Muchas gracias, Dale_ -agradece con sinceridad. Ese hombre ha hecho más por él que su propio padre. Puf, como si fuera algo difícil.

- _Lo que sea por mi mejor mecánico. Espero que vengas por aquí a despedirte antes de irte, y ver a este ángel despierto_ -sonríe, viendo a la pequeña dormir en brazos de su padre, con la cabeza recostada sobre su hombro. Quién le iba a decir que un día llegaría a ver un Dixon siendo un buen padre, haciendo todo lo que está en su mano para huir de esa fama de maleante que tienen todos. Fama que, a la vista está, en él no se cumple.

* * *

5 meses y medio

Le gusta las tardes de lluvia, antes siempre las odiaba, porque no tenía más remedio que quedarse en casa, escuchando como su padre y hermano le recordaban lo inútil que era, pero ahora... adora tener a Carol sentada a su lado, compartiendo una manta con él, viendo una película, mala de cojones, pero el argumento le importa bien poco, sólo le importa la compañía.

Sophia está jugando en el suelo sobre su manta interactiva. Rueda, se pone boca abajo, boca arriba, se agarra los pies para llevárselos a la boca, se arrastra para alcanzar lo que quiere, se mantiene sobre sus brazos, y... no se puede creer lo que está viendo: Su niña se ha colocado en la posición de gateo y parece estar decidida a avanzar. Medio mes atrás sólo se aguantaba en esa postura, y cuando se cansaba se dejaba caer, pero ahora está estirando el brazo dispuesta a dar el primer paso para gatear y así alcanzar a Pookie.  
Da un suave codazo a Carol para que mire a su niña, le da miedo hablar por si la asusta y deja de intentar lo que va a hacer.  
Saca el teléfono móvil disimuladamente, se arriesga a que lo vea y quiera jugar con él, pero tiene que grabar ese momento.  
Sophia deja caer el brazo y arrastra la rodilla contraria, dando así el primer paso.  
Le hace gracia como balancea el culo adelante y atrás para ayudarse a tomar impulso.

- _Parece un muñeco_ -susurra Carol, que se ve en la necesidad de ahogar su risa contra el brazo de Daryl, para no llamar la atención de Sophia, pero sus movimientos son bastantes divertidos.

Él asiente, tiene razón, parece irreal, tan pequeñita y moviéndose así, a veces pierde el equilibrio, resbala, y se vuelve a levantar para volver a intentarlo.  
Es muy tierno escucharla dar grititos alegres con cada avance que da.  
Sabe que la edad a la que suelen gatear es a partir de los 7 meses, pero también sabe que hay niños que lo han hecho a partir de los 4 meses y medio, por lo que lo que está haciendo no es algo sorprendente, aunque sí inusual.  
Supone que los ratos que ha pasado tumbada boca abajo sobre su manta de actividades para aprender así a sostener la cabeza y darse la vuelta, junto con esas sentadillas que le ha dado por hacer, la han ayudado a fortalecer lo suficiente los músculos como para atreverse a gatear.

Sophia llega justo donde está Pookie y suelta una risa orgullosa antes de dejarse caer torpemente a su lado para jugar con él.  
Escucha a su madre chistarle.  
- _Oye, ¿Qué has hecho tú? Que te hemos visto, sinvergüenza_ -dice Carol con voz aguda, y Sophia ríe con la boca abierta reaccionando a ese tono de voz, para volver a fijar su atención en su peluche segundos después.

- _Madre mía, aún es incapaz de sentarse ella sola y ya gatea_ -sonríe Carol.

- _Y con lo nerviosa que es dudo que vaya a aprender a sentarse algún día_ -bromea Daryl negando con la cabeza y sonriendo ampliamente. Su niña es genial, nació antes de tiempo, sigue estando en un percentil de peso y talla bajo, pero está seguro de que su desarollo psicomotriz está por encima de la media.

- _Daryl..._ -lo llama Carol - _Nuestra niña gatea_ -exclama con voz nerviosa, hasta ahora no se ha dado cuenta de lo que aquello acontece: Se acabó la tranquilidad mientras ella juega. Hoy son dos metros, pero en unos días puede que esté recorriendo toda la casa.

Daryl carraspea conteniendo la risa y abraza a Carol.  
- _Pues siento comunicarte que en unos meses también caminará_ -musita sobre su oído, haciéndola reír.  
Deberán tener cien ojos puestos sobre su hija.

Su hija... qué bonito suena.  
En un par de días debe ir a hacerse la prueba de paternidad.  
Le resultó gracioso cuando Andrea llegó con una demanda para Carol en el que le informaban de que el señor Daryl Dixon había demandado ser el progenitor de su hija Sophia Peletier y que por ello se había solicitado la realización de un análisis genético que lo confirme.  
Es divertido, porque esa misma demanda ha debido llegarle a Ed. Habría pagado por ver su cara. Aunque deberá vérsela pasado mañana. Daryl, Ed, y Sophia deberán presentarse en el laboratorio a la misma hora aunque, debido a la orden de alejamiento, la persona que se presentará con la pequeña será Andrea, la abogada de Carol, en representación legal de su cliente.  
- _¿Y si no es mía?_ -pregunta Daryl preocupado, mirando a su niña que juega tumbada de lado, parloteando consigo misma - _Quiero decir, me da igual si no lo es, la querré igual, pero... ¿Y si no soy el padre? no podremos evitar que Ed se la lleve_ -añade, un poco paranoico.

Carol sonríe con suavidad.  
- _Claro que es tuya, Daryl, de eso no hay duda alguna, ni siquiera entiendo porqué os hacen esta prueba de ADN, el grupo sanguíneo de Ed es 0, al igual que el mío, y Sophia es B, al igual que tú, es imposible que sea suya_ -intenta tranquilizarlo ella. Se derrite al verlo tan preocupado, y diciendo que le da igual que no sea suya. Aún no se cree la suerte que tiene de estar con él.  
- _Sólo te pido que mantengas la calma ese día, por favor, no te enfrentes a Ed_ -ruega mirándole a los ojos.

Daryl acaricia su mejilla. Él también teme ese encuentro, y hará todo lo posible para aguantar las ganas de partirle la cara a ese monstruo. Lo que menos le interesa es dar un espectáculo delante de su bebé, que espera que haya olvidado cualquier recuerdo sobre él.  
- _Tranquila, me comportaré, lo prometo_ -susurra antes de besarla. Adora poder besarla, todas sus preocupaciones parecen irse en ese beso - _Te quiero_ -susurra sin darse cuenta. Su mente estaba tan perdida que las palabras se escapan de sus labios antes de que pueda detenerlas.  
Ella le sonríe con los ojos brillantes.  
- _Yo también te quiero_ -le devuelve ella, antes de volver a entregarse en ese beso.  
Las mariposas de su estómago, que parecían estar dormidas revolotean nerviosas de repente.  
Le ha dicho te quiero, y no ha habido ningún "eres mi mejor amigo" detrás, no, es un te quiero único, dirigido sólo a él y nadie más, la clase de te quiero que alguien le dice a la persona que ama y besa tal y como están haciendo ahora mismo.

Siente un peso sobre su pie.  
- _¿Carol? Sophia ha gateado hasta aquí_ -informa contra sus labios, y rápidamente rompen en risas al ver la mirada curiosa con la que Sophia los mira desde el suelo.  
Ama esos momentos en familia, son tan hermosos que no parecen reales.

* * *

Día de los análisis, está nervioso. Ha llegado pronto al laboratorio, acompañado de Andrea y Sophia, que juega con Pookie en los brazos de ella.

Mantiene las distancias, por su bien Andrea le ha pedido que finja no conocer a su hija, para que Ed no ate cabos y llegue a la conclusión de que su exmujer estuvo viéndose con él a sus espaldas, y por ello la niña está tan a gusto con él.

Las puertas automáticas se abren, y una ráfaga fría se cuela en el interior de la sala, junto a Ed Peletier, que camina al interior con los pasos de un fantasma.  
Se acerca a la recepcionista, para avisar que está allí.  
Daryl lo observa, tiene mal aspecto: barba descuidada, más delgado, ojeras, ropa sucia, y parece que lleva sin comer días. Casi le da pena, hasta que recuerda el ser despreciable que se oculta tras esa fachada de buen esposo abandonado por su mujer.

- _¡Sophia, hija mía!_ -exclama al ver a su niña.

Daryl se tensa al verlo acercarse, pero procura fingir que está concentrado en su teléfono, como hace cinco minutos. Le ha llegado el aviso de una casa donde Dale le dijo.

- _Un movimiento en falso y llamaré a la policía_ -amenaza Andrea, para alivio de Daryl.

Ed la mira con el rostro de un hombre inocente que acaba de ser acusado de una abominación.  
- _¿Crees que le haría daño a mi hija?_ -pregunta como quien jamás ha puesto la mano encima a su mujer - _Hola cariño, ¿Te acuerdas de mí? soy papá._

Sophia lo mira seria intentando averiguar cómo reaccionar ante ese desconocido. Ya ha pasado la época en la que sonreía a todo el mundo en cuanto le decían algo amable. Ahora distingue entre rostros conocidos y los que no lo son. Y ese no lo es.  
Ha dicho una palabra que conoce, por lo que decide repetirla.  
- _Papá_ -murmura volviendo a centrarse en su peluche.

Ed sonríe emocionado, y Daryl sólo quiere matarlo. Sí, lo ha llamado papá, igual que ha llamado papá a la lámpara de lava que hay sobre la mesa de la sala. Es la única palabra que dice últimamente.  
Respira hondo intentando calmarse, buscando el lado bueno a aquello; al menos no lo recuerda, prefiere que lo llame papá antes que verla romper a llorar muerta de terror.

- _Sí cariño, papá_ -repite, dándole un beso en la cabeza antes de sentarse frente a Andrea. Daryl quiere vomitar - _¿Cómo está mi mujer?_ -pregunta con una preocupación que no engaña a nadie.

-Aún recuperándose de la paliza que le diste -gruñe ella. Odia el victimismo de los maltratadores.

- _Yo no le hice nada_ -farfulla Ed, negando la cantidad de pruebas que lo señalan - _¿Y tú?_ -dice con odio mirando a Daryl _-¿A qué coño juegas? ¿A qué viene eso de reclamar la paternidad de mi hija?_ -ladra con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Daryl decide ignorarlo. Menudo imbécil tiene un ego tan grande que algún día morirá aplastado por él. Seguro que está pensando "¿El sucio de Daryl Dixon acostándose con mi mujer y dejándola embarazada? no me hagáis reír ¿Por qué iba a buscar sexo en otro lugar teniendo lo que tiene en casa".  
Menuda hostia se va a dar contra el suelo cuando vea que Sophia lo único que tiene en común con él es el apellido, y que por suerte perderá en cuanto todo la verdad salga a la luz.

Peletier sigue insultándolo, pero Daryl se mantiene impasible. Esa casa en venta es realmente interesante.

Sophia grita emocionada cuando se da cuenta de que su padre tiene el móvil en la mano, e intenta zafarse del agarre de Andrea, para ir con él.  
- _Papá_ -lloriquea mirándole y echando los brazos, pidiendo que la coja. No entiende porqué se ha sentado tan lejos de ella.

Daryl sonríe, mirando disimuladamente a Ed a través del teléfono. Está que echa humo por las orejas. "Su niña" ha llamado papá al sucio Dixon, y además quiere estar en sus brazos, mientras que a él lo ha ignorado como si no lo conociera.

- _Toma mira, yo tengo otro igual_ -dice Andrea, mostrándole el teléfono. Espera que no se lo tire al suelo, aún no le ha hecho el seguro de rotura de pantalla.  
Sophia lo agarra con las manos, vale, ya tiene el teléfono, pero quiere estar en los brazos de su padre.  
Encorva la espalda y comienza a llorar, estirando los brazos y mirando a su padre con ojos tristes y suplicantes.

- _Esto es ridículo_ -gruñe Daryl, está cansado de fingir que no conoce a su hija. Odia hacerla sufrir. Que ate todos los cabos que quiera ese imbécil, total, muy pronto se marcharán de ese asqueroso pueblo.  
Se sienta junto a Andrea y coge a Sophia, que le extiende los brazos desesperada.  
- _Ven aquí, mi amor_ -dice con voz melosa, besando con dulzura la nariz de su bebé, a la que ya se le ha pasado el disgusto, y ahora le sonríe con esa sonrisa que alimenta su alma.

Ed lo mira con asco.  
- _¿Cuando te la has follado?_ -pregunta intentando digerir lo que está viendo. Pero el puto Dixon no responde, sigue repartiendo besos a esa bastarda que él cuidó como si fuera suya.  
No puede ser, Carol jamás le haría eso, nunca se atrevería sabía lo que pasaría si lo descubría, y mucho menos follaría con un Dixon, a no ser que... - _¡La violaste!_ -acusa furioso, intentando mantener la calma, no le interesa que vean lo violento que es.

Daryl se tensa ¿Cómo se atreve a acusarle de eso? ¡Es él quien la ha violado todos estos años! Cerdo rastrero, que tiene a todo el mundo engañado y...  
Mira los ojos de su hija, tan profundos, puros, inocentes e iguales a los de su madre. Recuerda lo que le prometió.  
 _-No la violé, a diferencia de ti, yo nunca le haría daño_ -se defiende con voz pausada, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.  
Puede escuchar como Andrea regaña a Ed por esa acusación carente de pruebas. Las tornas se han cambiado. Aún recuerda aquel fatídico día hará poco más de dos años, cuando lo descubrió intentando bajarle los pantalones a esa joven inconsciente. No soportó ver eso.  
Se abalanzó sobre Ed y le dio una paliza sin darle apenas oportunidad de defenderse, sólo podía gritar ahogándose en su propia sangre, y los demás acudieron atraídos por sus gritos.  
Recuerda como Merle lo apartó de Ed, y mientras él le explicaba lo sucedido a su hermano, ese cerdo contaba su propia versión, que para su desgracia fue la que creyeron.

Merle lo miró con odio, sintiéndose defraudado y le dio un puñetazo que casi le desencaja la mandíbula.  
Su hermano y él serían muchas cosas, pero sufrieron tanto viendo como su padre trataba a su madre que decidieron que no querían eso para sus futuras parejas, por lo que en su día acabaron pactando un código de conducta que no debían romper: Prohibido maltratar y/o violar a una mujer.  
Enterarse que su hermano había hecho eso le dolió, pero más le dolió a él ver como Merle prefería creer a un desconocido antes que a su hermano.  
¿Pero ahora? ahora tiene una familia de verdad, que saben como es él, que saben cuanto ama a Carol y a su niña, y lo mucho que ellas lo aman a él.  
Ese cerdo puede acusarlo de todo lo que quiera, que no le importa. Él sabe la verdad, Carol sabe la verdad, sus amigos saben la verdad, y dentro de poco lo que piense la gente del pueblo le importará una mierda, porque, en cuanto la paternidad de Sophia quede aclarada, y la sentencia de divorcio sea firme, se marcharán de allí a un lugar mejor.

Ed resuella como un toro bravo. Si pudiera le reventaba la cabeza a ese paleto, y a la puta bastarda también.  
Un Dixon, se ha follado a un Dixon, y no uno cualquiera, no, a la oveja negra de la familia.  
Sonríe, si en el pueblo Carol ya era considerada como una desagradecida que abandonó a su marido, ahora que se sabrá que la niña es de Daryl Dixon, ese violador que le pegó una paliza al que fue su marido, puta será lo más suave que le dirán.  
Cosechará lo que sembró.  
- _Disfruta follándote a esa zorra_ -gruñe marchándose de allí a toda prisa.

Daryl lo ve marchar.  
- _¿Qué pasa ahora?_ -pregunta con la mandíbula apretada, deseando agarrar a ese cerdo, sacarle todos los dientes a hostias y hacérselos tragar, para que no vuelva a faltar el respeto a Carol.

 _-Pues en caso de que tu prueba de ADN de negativo se le citará a él para constatar que Sophia es hija suya y no de otro hombre desconocido, pero como no es el caso pues importará bien poco si se presenta o no_ -responde Andrea con tranquilidad. Esa niña es de Daryl, no tiene duda alguna.

- _Mejor así, dos minutos más y lo habría emparedado de una hostia_ -gruñe, olvidando toda la tensión, cuando su niña comienza a rascarse la cabeza con su barba.  
Se echa a reír, menudo descubrimiento acaba de hacer esa renacuaja.

* * *

- _Hey, ¿Cómo ha ido?_ -se apresura Carol en preguntar. Ha corrido a recibirlos en cuanto han entrado por la puerta.

 _-Papá_ -dice Sophia, echando los brazos a su madre. Lleva mucho tiempo separada de ella.

- _Es mamá_ -corrige Daryl, dejándola en los brazos de Carol.  
- _Ha ido todo bien_ -responde tras saludarla con un casto beso. Adora todos la gama de besos que puede darle ahora - _Sophia ha cogido una rabieta cuando le han sacado el bastoncillo de la boca y no se lo han dado, pero por lo demás todo bien. Cuando estén los resultados se los llevarán al juez que lleva el caso_ -informa con voz pausada. La prueba no duró mucho, casi que pasaron más tiempo en la sala de espera que en la zona de muestras.  
Su móvil suena avisándole del bajo nivel de batería y entonces recuerda algo.  
- _¡Tara, voy a coger tu portátil!_ -grita, para que la mujer que está al otro lado de la casa lo escuche, y le de su aprobación.

Carol lo mira interrogante.  
- _¿Y Ed?_ -pregunta, odiando como ha temblado su voz al pronunciar su nombre.

Daryl la mira con ojos preocupados. Le ha llegado su tensión.  
- _Ed no importa ¿Vale? no ha pasado nada, ha ido de víctima, pero a mí no me engaña. Sophia ni lo ha recordado, y yo he ignorado sus tonterías, puedes preguntarle a Andrea para que veas que es verdad_ -la tranquiliza, estrechándola contra él, para transmitirle la calma que él siente. Pasa de entrar en detalles, lo único que harán será hacer que se sienta mal, y no es algo necesario.  
 _-Ahora siéntate aquí, tengo que enseñarte algo_ -pide, agarrándola por los hombros, para guiarla hasta el sofá, frente al portátil - _¿Recuerdas que te dije que Dale me recomendó que buscase casa en Charleston? Pues hoy, mientras estaba en la sala de espera, y Ed soltaba gilipolleces por esa cloaca que tiene por boca, yo estaba buscando casas por esa zona, y encontré esta_ -dice mostrándole el anuncio - _Está recién reformada, se puede alquilar con opción a compra, y mira en que zona más bonita está_ -informa, abriendo la página de google maps para mostrarle una vista vía satélite de la casa - _Nada más cruzar la calle estarías en el parque Hampton, y el pueblo tiene muchísima historia, está lleno de museos, y zonas turísticas, seguro que encuentras trabajo de lo tuyo fácilmente._

Carol mira la casa, por fuera tiene un aspecto antiguo, pero por dentro está nueva; La fachada es de ladrillo rojo, techo de tejas negras y ventanas blancas. Tiene un jardín delantero, y otro trasero, delimitados por una hermosa valla de forja. Es de una sola planta, pero bastante amplia. Tiene salón con chimenea, cocina comedor, habitación de matrimonio con baño propio, dos habitaciones más completamente vacías, otro baño al final del pasillo y porche delantero y trasero.  
- _Daryl... es preciosa..._ -susurra emocionada. Su mente ya ha viajado hasta allí, y se ha visto dando largos paseos con su niña por ese hermoso parque.

- _¿Quieres que vayamos a verla mañana?_ -pregunta Daryl contagiado por la sonrisa de ella. Está radiante.

Carol asiente efusivamente, entusiasmada con la idea, le irá bien cambiar de aires por un día, alejarse de todo aquello, y conocer ese posible nuevo hogar.

- _Voy a llamar_ -informa Daryl, buscando el cargador para enchufar el móvil y poder marcar el número de la inmobiliaria encargada de esa venta, el cual había guardado con anterioridad.  
Sophia grita cuando ve el teléfono, por lo que él debe alejarse de allí y así poder hablar tranquilamente con la persona al otro lado del aparato sin que ella intente arrebatárselo. No entiende porqué le gusta tanto ese aparato, lo único que hace es dar manotazos sin control.

Carol mira la pantalla del portátil, y revisa de nuevo las fotografías de las habitaciones. Una de esas dos salas vacías será la habitación de su niña, y la otra... no sabe, quizás una zona de estudio donde poner un ordenador, o si tienen otro hijo...  
Sacude la cabeza, ruborizándose y a la vez emocionándose ante la afirmación de que son una familia, y que puede que en un futuro vuelva a sentir las pataditas de un bebé en el interior de su vientre.

Tras dos meses viviendo en casa de Tara, sintiéndose un poco mal por ocupar su cama, comer su comida, y en resumen estar ahí viviendo de gorra, sin pagar un duro, al fin podrá mudarse a su propia casa junto a Daryl.  
Piensa buscar trabajo, aunque no sea de su profesión, le da igual, sólo quiere poder llevar dinero a casa, colaborar con los gastos, no sentirse una mantenida viviendo a costa del sueldo de Daryl. Quiere demostrar que no es ninguna inútil, como Ed se empeñó en hacerle creer todos estos años.

* * *

Daryl conduce hasta Charleston, se han levantado temprano, y tiene previsto llegar allí al mediodía. Verán la casa, y si les parece bien firmarán él contrato de alquiler y pagarán el primer mes. Aunque no puedan mudarse aún, no piensa dejar pasar de nuevo la oportunidad como le pasó con la de Alabama.  
Tras ver la casa darán una vuelta por el pueblo, lo conocerán, visitarán la zona, almorzarán en algún sitio, y pasarán el día en familia.  
Sonríe: En familia. Le encanta como suena.

Mira a Carol, ama como está vestida hoy; pantalones vaqueros, botas, camisa blanca con un discreto escote en forma de corazón que lo está volviendo loco, y chaqueta marrón. Parece otra, desde que no está con Ed, y las chicas la ayudaron a renovar el armario, es otra mujer. Si ya le parecía sexy con esas camisas XL que la desexualizaban, ahora...

Mira por el espejo retrovisor, Sophia está segura en su asiento especial, durmiendo plácidamente, los paseos en coche hacen que le entre sueño.

- _¿Tienes frío?_ -pregunta a Carol, que se está frotando los brazos. Diciembre está a la vuelta de la esquina, las temperaturas caen en picado, y la camioneta es tan vieja que no dispone de calefacción.

- _Un poco_ -responde con sinceridad.

Daryl frota su muslo. Le encanta su respuesta, poco a poco va abriéndose a decirle lo que de verdad siente o piensa, va recuperando la confianza en sí misma, a tener su propia voz.  
- _Debí haber traído alguna manta o algo extra, las carreteras están muy sombrías y frías por la rociada a estas horas de la mañana, pero dentro de poco saldrá el Sol, y entrarás en calor_ -dice, odiando no poder hacer nada más por ella. Le encantaría poder abrazarla y calentarla entre sus brazos, pero tiene que conducir.

Vuelve a mirar a Sophia, su bebé no tiene problemas de frío. Está abrigada con una manta con un estampado de pequeñas flores rosas, y lleva puesto un gorrito de lana gris con orejas de osito que en su día fue de su primo Matthew. Adorable.  
- _¿Crees que debería hablarle a mi hermano de su hijo?_ -pregunta, es algo que lleva un tiempo rondando por su cabeza. Recuerda que Andrea le dijo que cuando viese a Merle le enseñase la foto de Matthew, para que viese lo que se está perdiendo, pero... no sabe... es Merle...

Carol piensa un instante. Se siente extraña teniendo que dar su opinión, lleva tanto tiempo asintiendo o negando acorde a la opinión de su marido, que ahora que es libre está un poco perdida.  
- _No lo sé, ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? ¿Esperas obtener alguna reacción por su parte?_

Daryl se lame los labios.  
- _Sé que mi hermano y Andrea se amaban, y... no sé... no entiendo que se le pasó por la cabeza a ese idiota para pedirle y casi obligarla a que abortara. Merle siempre ha buscado la aprobación de mi padre, y ahora que no está, pues... quizás vaya a pedirle disculpas a Andrea o algo de eso_ -responde dejando salir sus pensamientos. Es maravilloso poder hablar con alguien le escuche sin interrumpir o cambiar de tema, considerando que que el de él no tiene importancia.

 _-¿Confías en él?_ -pregunta. No conoce mucho a Merle, más allá de lo que ha visto en fiestas y barbacoas. Y nunca le dio buena espina.

Daryl no puede asentir, pero tampoco puede negar.  
 _-¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que Merle empezó a cambiar a raíz de cortar con Andrea, creo que eso le afecto, y decidió convertirse en una copia barata de mi padre.  
Antes no era así, es decir, siempre fue un capullo, pero no tanto. Él es diez años mayor que yo, siempre me protegió cuando éramos niños. Vale que eramos dos pequeños delincuentes; robábamos, nos colábamos en el cine, circo, parque de atracciones, pero si no llega a ser por él yo jamás habría sabido lo que es ver una película en pantalla grande, nunca habría tenido fobia de los payasos, ni habría vomitado al bajar de la montaña rusa_ -recuerda nostálgico. No quiere contarle que cuando su padre tenía ganas de darles una paliza Merle le provocaba para que se desfogara con él, y dejase a su hermano pequeño en paz.

- _¿Y con Andrea? ¿Cómo era su relación?_ -se interesa. Si de algo sabe ella es de relaciones tóxicas.

Daryl sonríe al recordar.  
- _Cuando la conoció era un tonto enamorado, estaba siempre sonriendo por las esquinas. Pasó de llevarme a todos lados a no permitirme acompañarlo. Así que un día lo seguí a escondidas, a través del bosque, a ver que hacía que era tan secreto como para prohibirme ir.  
Y... bueno... cuando... cuando llegué allí... yo... los vi... ya sabes... _

- _¿En pleno acto sexual?_ -termina la frase Carol, al ver lo tímido que se ha vuelto de repente. Adora lo rojas que se le ponen las orejas.

- _Exacto, él estaba encima de ella, y pensé que le estaba haciendo daño, así que salí de entre los arbustos y grité ¡¿Qué haces Merle? me dijiste a las chicas no se les pega! Ellos se asustaron, Merle me insultó, se subió los pantalones, corrió tras de mí, y después de darme un par de collejas me explicó lo que era el sexo, me pidió que no le dijese a nuestro padre que tenía novia, y me presentó a Andrea. A raíz de ahí me llevaban a todos lados, y me dejaban entretenido con algo mientras ellos iba a otro lado a... a eso._  
 _Nunca vi nada malo en ellos, eran la típica pareja, tenían sus discusiones, pero por lo general se llevaban bien, se hacían bromas, ella le regañaba mucho, intentaba corregirlo, hacerlo ir por el buen camino... así estuvieron siete años, pero cuando nos metimos en el mundo de la venta de drogas la cosa empezó a torcerse. Merle estaba empeñado en que eso era dinero fácil, que nos aseguraba un futuro, pero ella nunca lo vio claro. Luego yo pasé de vender droga a consumirla, y poco más recuerdo a partir de ahí, ya que me pasaba el día enganchado, sólo sé que ella se quedó embarazada, él quería que abortase, discutieron y se acabó todo. Todo lo bueno que había en Merle murió en ese instante_ -relata, y ella ha podido ver como su mirada se ha ido volviendo más sombría conforme la historia avanzaba.

Carol lo mira pensativa, masticando lo que va a decir.  
- _Antes de comenzar a salir con Ed, yo era una persona extrovertida, risueña, me gustaba estar rodeada de amigos, decía y hacía lo que quería sin importar lo que la gente pensase de mí, pero cuando Ed llegó a mi vida esa Carol fue desapareciendo poco a poco, casi sin darme cuenta; era cada vez más introvertida, mi risa era solo una mueca, alejé a mis seres queridos de mi lado, me mantenía callada, siempre a sus órdenes, y caminaba con la cabeza gacha y a paso ligero para evitar que la gente se fijase en mí. Pensaba que Ed había borrado a la Carol que fui, que ya no quedaba nada de ella, pero gracias a ti, a Sophia y a todos los que me han ayudado he descubierto que esa Carol sigue viva, solo que está enterrada muy profundo, pero poco a poco voy desenterrando partes de ella. Lo que quiero decirte con todo esto, es que quizás con tu hermano pase lo mismo, y sólo necesita que alguien le de una pala para empezar a cavar._

Daryl la mira de reojo ¿Así que debajo de la Carol de la que está enamorado hay otra aún mejor?  
Para el coche en el arcén, para sorpresa de ella, se quita el cinturón y la besa sin darle tiempo a hablar.  
- _Eres genial dando consejos_ -susurra contra sus labios, haciéndola sonreír. Ahí está la Carol risueña que dice que un día fue. Ed enterró esa sonrisa, pero él la mantendrá siempre a flote sobre esos hermosos labios que... tiene que volver a besar.

Carol sonríe en el beso. Con cada buena palabra que sale de él, un pequeño trozo de su alma rota renace de nuevo, recordándole lo hermoso que es sentirse amada, apreciada, ser alguien que sirve para algo más que tener la comida sobre la mesa a la hora indicada.

- _Seguiré tu consejo, hablaré con mi hermano, "le daré una pala" pero como haga alguna estupidez le abriré la cabeza con ella_ -gruñe volviendo a arrancarle una risa.  
Música para sus oídos.

* * *

La ciudad de Charleston es preciosa, muy grande, pero sus casas hacen que sientan que se han teletransportado a un siglo pasado. Es un lugar muy pintoresco.

- _¿Sabes que tiene 24 zonas de interés histórico, 18 museos y 21 casas históricas?_ -comenta Carol, que está visitando la página oficial del pueblo desde el móvil de Daryl - _Dios, esto es el paraíso para mí_ -murmura sonriente. Está ansiosa por visitar todas esas zonas, se siente como un niño el día de navidad.

Daryl sonríe, le encanta verla así.  
- _Sí, es un buen sitio para ejercer tu profesión_ -dice él, amando su sonrisa - _En cuanto veamos la casa nos acercamos a una oficina de turismo para coger un mapa y ver qué podemos visitar por la zona_ -comenta, concentrado en la carretera, la que podría ser su futura casa está en esa misma calle.

- _El parque es precioso_ -suspira Carol mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle. Aún no saben si vivirán ahí, pero su mente ya ha hecho de ese sitio su hogar, y como si fuesen fantasmas del futuro, puede ver a su niña dando los primeros pasos en ese parque; a Daryl empujando la bicicleta de Sophia, para enseñarla a montar; a ellos dos caminando de la mano mientras su pequeña corre entre ellos riendo y jugando; a...

- _Creo que es esta_ -dice dubitativo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ella.

Baja del coche justo para ser abordado por una mujer.  
- _¿El señor Dixon?_ -pregunta ella. Daryl asiente _-Soy Jacqui Prescott, me envía la inmobiliaria_ -se presenta extendiéndole la mano.

- _Mucho gusto_ -se la estrecha él - _Ella es Carol, mi... mi mujer, y Sophia, nuestra hija_ -las presenta, compartiendo una mirada divertida con Carol que dice "sí, te he presentado como mi mujer".

Jacqui estrecha la mano de Carol y pellizca con suavidad la mejilla de Sophia, que aún sigue dormida.  
- _Este sitio es ideal para los niños, tenéis el colegio al final de la calle_ -Señala a la derecha, donde se alza un edificio grande de fachada blanca - _Dos calles más allá hay una buena guardería y el parque pues... ya lo veis, es perfecto. En Abril se celebra en él un festival dedicado a los niños, seguro que os gustará. Y para vosotros pues, os puedo decir que esta es la zona donde se concentran la mayoría de las casas museo, tenéis gimnasio, hospital, gasolinera, restaurantes, tiendas y cine a unos diez minutos en coche. Es una zona muy tranquila, os lo puedo asegurar_ -informa Jacqui, vendiendo la zona - _Acompañadme dentro._

Carol mira a Daryl sonriente, está encantada con todo lo que está escuchando.  
Jacqui abre la puerta de la casa, y el olor a limpio inunda sus fosas nasales. Es más grande de lo que parecía en las fotos, los techos son altos y las paredes y suelos parecen de buena calidad.  
La cocina tiene unas hermosas vistas al parque, y Carol ya puede verse tomando su café de las mañanas, mirando por la ventana y sonriendo al escuchar a Sophia y Daryl jugar mientras desayunan.

El salón es amplio, tiene un sofá chaise longue de cuero color crema, varias estanterías vacías esperando ser llenadas, una mesa de café, televisor de plasma y chimenea. Seguro que pasarían largos ratos sentados junto al fuego en los fríos días de invierno.  
Al fondo hay un escritorio donde podrán colocar un ordenador.

El baño principal tiene una bañera grande, donde Sophia podría pasar largos ratos en remojo, jugando con los cientos de juguetes que seguramente metería en su interior.

La habitación de matrimonio es bastante bonita. Está pintada en blanco roto, los muebles son de color nogal, tiene un vestidor y espacio suficiente para poner la cuna de Sophia al lado de la cama.  
Le gusta el baño privado, la ducha es muy amplia.  
Se sonroja al pensar en la posibilidad de ducharse juntos.

Salen al patio trasero.  
- _Podríamos construir una barbacoa, poner una mesa, e invitar a nuestros amigos_ -comenta Daryl - _Incluso podríamos comprar una piscina para que Sophia se refresque en verano, y poner un columpio a ese lado_ -continúa organizando, imaginando a su niña divirtiéndose en el agua, y entrando empapada en casa en busca de su merienda.

- _Sí, me gustan los columpios, de niña siempre quise tener uno_ -comenta paseando la mirada por el lugar. El césped está un poco descuidado, pero con cariño y tiempo seguro que lucirá verde y frondoso listo para que Sophia se revuelque por él y se manche la ropa nueva.

- _Pues entonces pondré dos columpios_ -ríe, estrechándola contra él.

- _Entonces... ¿Les gusta la casa?_ -carraspea Jacqui tras ellos, no queriendo interrumpir la conversación de esa feliz pareja.

Daryl mira a Carol en busca de aprobación.  
- _Sí, nos la quedamos_ -responde sonriente, sin apartar la mirada de ese rostro iluminado que lo tiene completamente hipnotizado - _Nos la quedamos_ -repite en un susurro que solo ella puede escuchar.

Daryl firma el contrato, mientras Carol deambula por la casa con Sophia en brazos. Es suya, ya es oficial, ese es su nuevo hogar, y aún no se lo cree.

Ed nunca la llevó a ver la casa que iban a comprar, cuando llegó a Georgia entró allí sintiéndose una extraña, alguien que no era bienvenida a ese hogar.  
Jamás pudo hacerla suya, cualquier cosa que compraba para decorarla acababa volviéndose contra ella, al ser convertida en un arma arrojadiza cuya diana era su magullado cuerpo.  
Era Ed quien decidía. Siempre odio la cabeza de ciervo que presidía el salón, los trofeos de caza repartidos por todas las habitaciones, las fotografías de él posando con animales muertos, el calendario de pared lleno de fotografías de exuberantes mujeres desnudas que tenía en la cocina... pero nunca dijo nada, y que se atreviese a decir algo...

- _Esta podría ser la habitación de Sophia, es más amplia que la otra_ -se fija Daryl haciendo a Carol sobresaltarse asustada. No lo sintió acercarse - _¿De qué color la quieres pintar?_ -pregunta abrazándola por detrás y dándole un beso en su mejilla.

Carol sonríe, ahí está una de las muchas diferencias que tiene Daryl respecto a Ed: Su opinión importa en esa relación.  
- _Gris perla, con muebles blancos y detalles en rosa_ \- responde, con los ojos muy abiertos, dejando que su mente distribuya el mobiliario de la habitación.

Daryl sonríe.  
- _Cuando nos mudemos será lo primero que hagamos_ -dice, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro y meciéndola suavemente - _¿Y en la otra habitación? He pensado que podríamos hacer un cuarto de juegos, y más adelante transformarla en un estudio, una habitación de invitados, o si tenemos otro hijo pues sería su habitación -_ propone.  
 _Carol gira la cabeza, buscando su rostro, y Daryl lee su mirada.  
_ - _¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende? Me gustaría volver a ser padre, pero aún no, si con Sophia tenemos que tener mil ojos imagínate con otro como ella casi de la misma edad_ -bromea él, haciendo a Carol bufar solo de pensar lo agotador que podría ser eso.

Carol alza la cabeza en busca de un beso que rápidamente encuentra.  
- _¿Ya firmaste todo?_ -pregunta interesada, no queriendo que ese beso termine aún.

- _Ajá, en una semana nos entregarán las llaves, pero ahora... ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo por nuestro parque?_ -pregunta mirándola a los ojos. Ella se muerde el labio y asiente efusivamente. Adorable...

Se despiden de Jacqui con un rápido apretón de manos, y Daryl abre el maletero del coche para sacar el cochecito de Sophia que acaba de despertarse.  
- _Hey, buenos días sinvergüenza, te has perdido toda la visita_ -sonríe dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Sophia gruñe mirándolo con mala cara, y se quita esa cosa que tiene sobre la cabeza.  
Daryl se ríe al verla toda despeinada y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.  
- _Eres una gruñona ¿Lo sabes?_ -ríe peinándola un poco, y guardando el gorrito en el bolso. Con lo adorable que estaba...

- _Se parece a ti cuando está de mal genio_ -bromea Carol, ganándose un codazo juguetón por parte de Daryl.

El parque es precioso, ya lo parecía en las fotos que vieron por Internet, pero visto desde dentro...

Hay merenderos dispuestos bajo árboles centenarios, y los múltiples senderos están llenos de farolas que iluminan el camino. Ya se imagina paseando las noches de verano por allí.

Tiene un circuito cerrado de suelo de hormigón, cuya forma recuerda a una pista de atletismo. Está rodeando un trozo del parque, y justo en el centro hay un estanque que se puede atravesar cruzando un puente de piedra.  
Enfrente hay una zona infantil, con una gran estructura de escalada, una cancha de baloncesto y otra de béisbol.

- _Hey, mira un columpio_ -señala Daryl corriendo hacia él, como un niño pequeño -V _amos, súbete, voy a columpiaros_ -dice, colocándose tras el columpio, preparado para empujarlas.

- _¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loco? No voy a subirme ahí, hay gente mirando_ -murmura avergonzada, mirando a su alrededor. El parque está lleno de familias, personas haciendo deporte, paseando al perro...

- _Venga ya, desentierra a la Carol que le da igual lo que piense o diga la gente_ -la anima, recordando lo que le dijo en el coche - _¿No decías que siempre quisiste un columpio?_ -le recuerda balancea el columpio suavemente intentando tentarla.

Carol se muerde el labio pensativa. Hay demasiada gente... mira a Daryl, sonriéndole con gesto canalla, rogándole con la mirada que se suba. Sabe que no se irán de ahí hasta que ella le de el gusto de poder columpiarlas.  
Niega con la cabeza y sonríe, aún sin creerse lo que está a punto de hacer.  
Saca a Sophia del carro, se sienta en el columpio, pasa los brazos alrededor de las cadenas que lo sujetan y agarra con firmeza a su niña, que no tiene ni idea de lo que va a ocurrir dentro de unos segundos.

Daryl las empuja suavemente, puede escuchar a Sophia gritar sorprendida, y a Carol hablar con ella, llamando su atención.  
Vuelve a empujarlas cuando el columpio regresa a él, y Carol exclama un "wiii" para divertir a Sophia, que responde con un breve grito de emoción.  
Las empuja un poco más fuerte, y sonríe al escuchar como su niña rompe a reír a carcajadas, al sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando el columpio desciende.  
Ama su risa.

Carol sonríe, saboreando el sonido de la risa histérica de Sophia. Está feliz, disfrutando de eso, y ella también.  
Mira a su alrededor, las personas las ignoran, y quien se fija en ellas sólo ve a unos padres haciendo a su niña feliz.  
Nadie se burla, nadie juzga, nadie critica, ahí no es la mujer de Ed Peletier, esa zorra que abandonó a su pobre marido. Ahí es sólo una madre montada en un columpio con su bebé.

Daryl deja de columpiarlas cuando Sophia comienza a atragantarse con su propia risa. Jamás ha estado riendo tan seguido. En unos años podrá columpiarla sin miedo, y escuchará su voz diciéndole "Más alto, papá"  
- _¿Almorzamos algo?_ -pregunta cogiendo a Sophia en brazos, que lloriquea queriendo volver al columpio _-Luego te columpio otro rato, pequeñaja_ -intenta tranquilizarla, pero ella no atiende a razones, por lo que opta por dejarla de nuevo en el columpio sobre el regazo de Carol, siendo balanceada suavemente por su madre, mientra él se acerca al restaurante de comida rápida justo al lado del parque para comprar un par de bocadillos, bebidas y sentarse a comérselos en una de los merenderos, bajo uno de esos árboles.

- _Entonces... ¿Te gusta esto?_ -pregunta Daryl, abriendo la botella de agua de ella que... joder, que bien cerrada está. Debió haberse quedado callado cuando se rió de ella por no poder abrirla.

- _Me encanta, es precioso_ -responde cogiendo su botella abierta, y disponiéndose a comer.  
Sophia está entretenida en el carro intentando quitarse los zapatos. Aún está un poco enfadada por no haber seguido en el columpio. Definitivamente tendrán que poner uno en el jardín de casa.

A pocos metros unos jóvenes de origen italiano charlan ruidosamente, como si estuviesen solos en el parque. Carol no puede evitar escuchar la conversación y agacha la cabeza sonrojada. A veces odia saber idiomas.

- _¿Qué ocurre?_ -pregunta Daryl con la boca llena. Mira a los chicos - _¿Qué dicen? ¿Están hablando de ti? ¿Han dicho algo malo?_ -Interroga. Como la hayan insultado va a darles tal colleja que pondrá la Torre de Pisa recta.

Carol niega con la cabeza, evitando mirarle a los ojos. Están hablando de ella, pero no han dicho nada malo, al contrario.

- _¿Entonces qué ocurre?_ -pregunta acariciando su mano para llamar su atención. Odia que el fantasma de la vieja Carol siga apareciendo incluso en los momentos alegres.

- _Nada, sólo están comentando que tengo los ojos bonitos -murmura tímida -¡Pero yo no los he provocado!_ -se precipita en aclarar.

Daryl sonríe con dulzura.  
Así que era eso... El idiota de Ed la culpaba de que los hombres la mirasen, de que esos ojos no pasasen desapercibidos, y llamasen la atención de la gente allá donde fuera.  
Por eso la maldita ropa XL, por eso la mirada gacha, oculta tras los mechones de cabello...  
No... no quiere que se sienta mal por ser atractiva, ni que piense que él se va a enfadar porque cualquier ser con ojos en la cara se fije en ella.  
- _¿Cómo se dice "opino lo mismo" en italiano?_ -bromea haciendo que la tensión de su rostro desaparezca y salga por su boca en forma de risa.

 _-Penso lo stesso_ -responde, mordiéndose el labio.

Adora escucharla hablar en otra lengua.  
- _Tendrás que enseñarme esa frase en todos los idiomas, será la respuesta que daré cuando alguien diga que eres guapa_ -ríe él, haciendo que se sonroje aún más - _No te lo he dicho, pero estás muy guapa hoy_ -piropea, sintiéndose un poco tímido.

Ella susurra un gracias, y vuelve a centrarse en su almuerzo, compartiendo miradas tímidas con él, como si estuviesen en su primera cita, aunque es lo que parece, y la responsable de que eso esté pasando gruñe molesta pidiendo su almuerzo.

* * *

Continúan con el recorrido.

Sophia grita cuando ve unos extraños animales lanzándose al agua.  
- _Son patos_ -explica su madre.

- _¿Papá?_ -replica ella de forma que parece que está preguntando, y mirando esos animales nadar en el estanque.

- _No, pa-tos, papá es él_ -señala a Daryl con la cabeza.

- _Papá_ -repite mirando a los patos y riéndose cuando vuelve a fijar la vista en su madre.

- _Lo estás haciendo aposta, sinvergüenza_ -ríe Carol.

Daryl sonríe al escucharlas tener esa conversación sin sentido. En unos meses esos paseos por el parque estarán llenos de preguntas curiosas que su niña formulará interesada en conocer el mundo que le rodea.  
- _Esperad aquí_ -pide encaminándose hacia el fondo, donde un hombre vende bolsas con trozo de pan duro.

Carol niega con la cabeza, sabe que es lo que va a hacer.  
Saca a Sophia del carro y se sienta en el césped con ella, observando como los animales se arremolinan a su alrededor cuando ven lo que tiene Daryl en la mano.  
Sophia agita las manos nerviosa, y arquea la espalda para que su madre la ponga de pié. Es gracioso lo pequeñita que es y lo firme que se mantiene sobre sus piernas. Eso sí, mientras su madre la sujeta.

Daryl lanza un trozo de pan cerca de ellas y rompe a reír cuando escucha a su hija carcajear al ver la pelea que tienen los animales por conseguir la comida.  
Se las apaña para guardar todas las migas en una mano para así poder tener la otra mano libre y fotografiar / grabar el momento, y dentro de unos años enseñárselo a su hija y decirle "Esto fue el día que visitamos el que hoy por hoy es nuestro hogar. Mira que felices estáis".  
Adora verlas felices.  
Lanza un par de trozos más y el parque se llena con el hermoso sonido de la risa de Sophia.  
Carol lo mira con una radiante sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, y el corazón se le acelera recordándole lo enamorado que está de ella, y algo le grita en su interior que serán realmente felices ahí.

El pan se acaba, y poco a poco los patos van perdiendo el interés en ellos, volviendo al agua y a deambular por la zona.  
- _¿Te han gustado los patos?_ -pregunta sentándose junto a ellas. Ese ha sido el dólar mejor invertido de su vida.  
Sophia sonríe con la boca abierta al darse cuenta de que es ella a la que está preguntando.  
Es tan bonita su niña...  
- _Di papá, mi amor_ -pide acariciando su mejilla sonrojada.

- _Papá_ -repite mirándole, y a él siente como esa palabra vibra en su interior, alimentando su alma. Sabe de sobre que ahora mismo Sophia es un pequeño loro que repite eso una y otra vez como un disco rayado, pero el día que ese "papá" esté dirigido a él y sólo a él serán esos labios y esa misma voz la que lo haga.

Carol sonríe con dulzura, viendo esa mirada tan cargada de amor con la que mira a su hija.  
- _Has cambiado_ -musita.

Daryl arquea una ceja.  
- _¿A qué te refieres?_ -pregunta cogiendo en brazos a su hija para poder comérsela a besos.

 _-Cuando te conocí eras... no sé... sólo gruñías, apenas me hablabas los primeros meses del embarazo, te tenía que sacar las palabras con sacacorchos, pero ahora mírate: me cuentas tus preocupaciones, me pides opinión, das tu opinión, aportas ideas, y la forma que tienes de tratar a Sophia... ¡No me malinterpretes! sabía que ibas a ser un buen padre, solo que no te imaginaba tan cariñoso_ -explica ella, dejando su mente vagar por los recuerdos que tiene de él. Esos modales tan bruscos, su mal humor, y sus momentos tiernos que eran tan adorables como torpes, como si fuese la primera vez que era cariñoso con alguien.

Daryl la besa.  
- _Tu culpa_ -murmura contra sus labios.  
Es cierto, es su culpa, fue ella quien despertó esos sentimientos en él, quien le creó la necesidad de tener que protegerla, cuidarla, abrazarla, besarla, y quien le hizo desear poder ser tocado...  
Su mirada se ensombrece.

- _Venga, vamos a visitar el pueblo, que a este paso no saldremos del parque_ -se levanta, antes de que ella lea su rostro.

Pasan el día recorriendo las calles del que será su nuevo hogar en cuanto Carol esté divorciada, y la paternidad de Sophia haya sido finalmente aclarada.  
Tiene montones de casas museo de ciudadanos ilustres que vivieron allí durante la guerra civil. Carol entabla conversación con gente de distintos países, y Sophia, con su simpatía natural, se gana el cariño de todos y cada uno de las personas con las que van cruzándose. Preguntan por su edad, se sorprenden por lo espabilada que está, y Daryl se hincha de orgullo por ello.

Ambas están felices allí, se lo están pasando bien, y él también, está disfrutando como nunca lo ha hecho, adora poder pasear y visitar sitios sin sentir mil ojos sobre ellos, observándolos y juzgándolos como si fuese delito lo que están haciendo. No, en ese pueblo no son nadie, son dos personas sin historia ni reputación, los ven como una familia feliz que disfrutan visitando la ciudad, son eso y nada más.

Mira a su alrededor, hay muchísimas parejas paseando por la zona, desde adolescentes de hormonas revueltas que inician su primera relación a ancianos que llevan toda la vida juntos, todos ellos muestran su amor; Caminan cogidos de la mano; una mujer abraza espontáneamente a su marido; otra ríe llamándolo desastre y le limpia la comisura de la boca; la anciana le da a su marido un dulce beso en la mejilla; la adolescente hace cosquillas a su joven novio; y él... pues él abraza a Carol contra él, la besa, acaricia, bromea y reza porque ella no lo toque, porque aunque su corazón desea que lo haga, su mente se niega a ello.

* * *

Regresan a casa, meten a Sophia en su cuna y se dejan caer sobre la cama, aún no han cenado, y deberían ducharse, pero están agotados, y no han podido resistir la tentación.  
Se echan a reír, sus mentes se han puesto de acuerdo en hacer lo mismo.  
Están tumbados de lado, frente a frente mirándose.

Carol está muy dolorida, tantas horas sentadas en el coche, y los largos paseos le han recordado que sus costillas aún están soldando, pero aún así se lo ha pasado bien. Mejor que nunca, ha sido un día maravilloso, lejos de gente conocida, sin tener que está constantemente mirando a sus espaldas por si Ed está acechándola, vigilando todos sus movimientos.  
- _¿En qué piensas?_ -pregunta, intentando descifrar la sonrisa idiota que tiene Daryl en su rostro.

Se lame los labios.  
- _En nada, sólo... hago planes_ -confiesa tímido - _Cuando nos mudemos pienso llevaros a cenar todos los sábados, saldremos a pasear todas las tardes si el tiempo lo permite, de vez en cuando saldremos de la ciudad para visitar otros lugares, y cuando tenga vacaciones nos iremos los tres una semana a donde tú quieras ¿Te gustaría?_ -pregunta sonriente, contagiado por la sonrisa radiante y la mirada iluminada de ella.  
Ha disfrutado tanto ese día que quiere repetir ese tipo de experiencias el resto de su vida. Quiere pasear con ellas, cruzarse con gente que los saluden cordialmente, hacer amistades, ir a restaurantes a probar nuevos sabores, donde los camareros no lo miren mal, pensando que, como Dixon que es, va a irse sin pagar, viajar, visitar museos, monumentos, empapar a su niña de cultura, llevarla a parques de atracciones, parques acuáticos, playas... Quiere hacer de todo con ellas, quiere que su niña tenga la infancia que a él le negaron, y que Carol se sienta amada todos los días de su vida.

Carol asiente  
- _Sí, me gustaría mucho_ -responde en una sonrisa emocionada, acercándose a él para perderse en un dulce y agradecido beso.  
Salir a cenar, pasear, viajar... y todo ello en compañía de él y su niña.  
No hay nada que desee más. Reza por recuperar pronto su apellido y que se sepa quien es el verdadero padre de Sophia, para así poder marcharse ya de allí, sintiéndose completamente libre, y poder ser feliz.

Acaricia su mejilla y la mira sonriéndole. Aún no se cree que él sea el afortunado hombre que besa sus labios.  
- _¿Qué te parece si pido una pizza y cuido de Sophia mientras tú te duchas?_ -propone él, incorporándose sobre un codo.

Carol asiente.  
- _Menudo día de comida basura llevamos_ -bromea ella, sentándose en la cama.

- _Tenemos que aprovechar ahora, que dentro de un año tendremos que atiborrarnos a verduras para darle buen ejemplo a Sophia_ -dice él, besando su frente antes de alejarse de ella rumbo a la cocina donde el número de la pizzería en la que trabaja Glenn, reposa sobre un post-it.

- _Touché_ -sonríe. Viéndolo alejarse. No puede estar más enamorada de él, es tan perfecto, que a veces piensa que está soñando, todo es demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

* * *

Carol despierta al escuchar a alguien llamar a la puerta.  
Parpadea varias veces adaptándose a la luz que se cuela por la persiana. Se da la vuelta esperando encontrarse con Daryl, pero ahí sólo está Sophia, él ya se ha marchado a trabajar.  
Vuelven a llamar.  
Arropa a su niña y se deja resbalar por la cama, hasta que sus pies descalzos tocan el suelo y se encamina despacio hasta la entrada.  
Bosteza, no sabe qué hora es, pero por el poco Sol que entra por la ventana supone que temprano.

Abre la puerta.

- _Buenos días, bella durmiente ¿Te hemos despertado?_ -saluda Negan, con sonrisa burlona, siendo coreado por todo su séquito, que espera tras él.

* * *

 **Hola, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :)**

 **Si os parece que Sophia ha gateado pronto, sólo os diré que yo lo hice a los 5 meses recién cumplidos, y en mí misma me inspiré jaja.**

 **El pacto de "Prohibido maltratar y/o pegar a una mujer" es para que veáis como, a diferencia de lo que se cree popularmente, de padres maltratadores no salen hijos maltratadores, la mayoría de las veces ocurre al contrario, suelen ser hombres respetuosos con las mujeres, y en muchos casos pasan su vida temiendo convertirse en su padre, y hacerle daño a las personas que aman, como su padre hacía con su madre.**  
 **(Eso no quita que Merle sea un idiota XD)**

 **El hecho de que hablen de tener otro hijo no es porque tenga pensado daros otro embarazo, es sólo para demostrar lo mucho que ha avanzado esa relación, que hasta se animan a tener esos tipos de pensamientos.**

 **Si queréis ver la zona donde Carol y Daryl están viviendo buscad en google "Charleston SC" y "Hampton park - Charleston" si queréis ver el parque.**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, ¡Ya van más de 200 reviews! Aunque no os responda ya sabéis que os leo a todos, y me encanta ver que os gusta el fic ^^**

 **Lo comenté en el one shot que publiqué los otros días, pero por si acaso hay alguien que no lo ha leído lo comento por aquí también: Me he creado una cuenta de Twitter donde avisaré de actualizaciones y fics que tengo previsto escribir.**  
 **Podéis seguirme si queréis estar al tanto de ello, preguntar dudas, o conocerme un poco más. Soy " Carylalways" :)**


	24. Prohibido tocar

**24\. Prohibido tocar**

A Carol le falta el aire, están ahí, en su puerta, Negan, Simon, Spencer y Gregory ¿Qué narices hacen ahí?  
Las piernas le tiemblan, el aire le falta y la visión se le nubla.

- _Ooh, ¿Qué modales son esos pajarillo? ¿No nos invitas a pasar?_ -pregunta Negan con esa sonrisa arrogante que siempre tiene en el rostro.

No puede respirar, el corazón está tan acelerado que podría desmayarse ahí mismo.  
Su cuerpo se congela ¿Eso es lo que se le ocurre hacer en una situación de peligro? Menuda mierda, por suerte en cuanto Negan hace el amago de avanzar su mente reacciona y empuja la puerta para cerrarla y ponerse a salvo, pero... no cierra, ¿Por qué no cierra?

Negan ríe al otro lado de la puerta. Su pie está bloqueando la acción, y por más que Carol empuja él no lo retira.  
- _¡Me encantan las mujeres con carácter!_ -exclama él, y empuja la puerta sin necesidad de hacer mucho esfuerzo, entrando así en el interior.

- _¡Dejadme en paz!_ -grita, intentando echar a correr hasta la habitación y encerrarse en ella junto a su niña, pero él la alcanza antes de que abandone el recibidor agarrándola de la muñeca y empujándola contra la pared, con tan mala suerte de que su nariz choca contra esta, provocando una hemorragia nasal.  
Forcejea intentando librarse de él.

 _-¡COMO GRITES MATO A TU MOCOSA!_ -gruñe luchando contra ese cuerpo pequeño y frágil, pero escurridizo.  
Consigue agarrarla bien y la inmoviliza forzando su brazo hacia atrás, apretándolo contra su delicada espalda en una posición tan antinatural y que llega a ser tan dolorosa que sabe que si se moviese acabaría por dislocarse el hombro.  
- _Eso está mejor_ -sonríe Negan, al notar como se rinde - _¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí_? -pregunta expulsando su gélido aliento sobre su cuello. Carol niega - _No está bien eso que le has hecho a mi amigo. Tu marido lo está pasando realmente mal_ -murmura en su oído una vez que la ha atrapado contra la pared - _¿Cómo se te ocurre follarte a ese Dixon, eh? Si querías probar una buena polla podrías haber acudido a mí, cariño_ -gime lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, pegando su miembro a su trasero para que sienta su poder - _Ese analfabeto es un idiota, si vigilase mejor sus movimientos no habría dado con su guarida ¿Así que aquí es dónde has estado escondida todo este tiempo? Follando todas las noches como salvajes, dime cielo, ¿Cual es tu postura favorita?_

- _Por favor, déjame_ -solloza sintiendo como la sangre de la nariz resbala hasta sus labios.

- _Por favor, déjame_ -imita él, en tono de burla, haciendo reír a los otros - _Relájate, muñeca, te gustará lo que te voy a hacer, estoy seguro. Siempre supe que eras una puta fingiendo ser una mosquita muerta que nunca ha roto un plato, pero que en cuanto el amo se despista sale a buscar una buena polla con la que divertirse, ¿Verdad? ¡Pues hoy estás de suerte :vas a tener cuatro!_ -murmura con una voz tan pausada que da miedo.

Carol tiembla al escuchar lo que tiene planeado para ella. Eso no puede estar pasando, no es real, es una pesadilla, aún está dormida, cierra los ojos y reza para que al abrirlos no haya nadie allí, sólo ella empapada en sudores fríos y su niña dormida a su lado. Quizás con suerte, incluso tiene a Daryl a su lado, abrazándola para hacerle olvidar ese mal sueño.

Gime de dolor cuando Negan fuerza más su brazo. No, eso no es una pesadilla.  
- _Déjame, por favor, y te juro que no le diré a nadie lo que has estado a punto de hacer_ -suplica ahogando el sollozo cuando siente como su mano vaga por sus caderas, buscando el elástico del pantalón, mientras que con la otra la sigue inmovilizándola.  
- _Por favor_ -vuelve a rogar.  
Busca con la mirada algo de piedad en los ojos del resto de hombres, pero sólo ve oscura perversión. Están disfrutando de aquello, y se relamen al pensar que tras Negan irá uno de ellos, y luego otro, y otro... Dios...  
Una lágrima resbala por su mejilla, anticipándose a la tortura.

Negan chasquea la lengua varias veces al tiempo que niega con la cabeza.  
- _Necesitas que te den una lección_ -gruñe, doblando aún más su brazo, obligándola a sentarse si no quiere acabar con el brazo roto.  
Se desabrocha los pantalones para liberar su miembro hinchado. Y se ríe cuando la escucha sollozar al ver el glande a escasos centímetros de su rostro - _¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer? primero me la vas a chupar, luego te follaré hasta..._

 _-¡¿QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS HACIENDO, ANIMAL?!_ -brama una voz grave que tira con rabia del cuello de la chaqueta de Negan haciendo que caiga de espaldas al suelo.

- _¡¿A TI QUÉ COJONES TE PASA, MERLE?!_ -pregunta Negan mirándolo incrédulo - _¡TE DIJE QUE ESPERARAS EN EL COCHE!_

Merle saca su pistola.  
-¡ _SÍ, Y TAMBIÉN ME DIJISTE QUE IBAS A AJUSTAR CUENTAS CON ALGUIEN, NO QUE IBAS A VIOLAR A UNA MUJER!_ -brama, apuntándole con el arma y mirando a su alrededor como el resto de hombres se mantienen guardando las distancias, pero sin decantarse por un bando. Aunque él sabe perfectamente a que equipo pertenecen, por algo estaban ahí, viendo sin inmutarse como ese tío pretendía propasarse con una mujer.

Sophia rompe a llorar, despertándose sobresaltada al oír todo el jaleo.  
Carol mira a su alrededor, rezando porque no pretendan hacerle daño.  
Quiere ir con ella, consolarla, pero tiene tres hombres bloqueando el pasillo, impidiéndole el paso, por lo que se dedica a mirarlos fijamente, atenta al más mínimo movimiento, porque como hagan el más mínimo ademán de ir a por su bebé piensa impedirlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Negan se levanta del suelo sin perder de vista el arma que lo encañona apuntándole entre ceja y ceja.  
- _Oh, ya, entiendo, perdona, he sido un maleducado ¿Quieres unirte a la fiesta también? A mi no me impor_...

Antes de que termine la frase Merle le propina un puñetazo en la mandíbula que le parte el labio. ¿En serio pretendía proponerle que se uniese a la violación en grupo de una mujer? Asco es lo único que siente ante eso.  
- _Déjala en paz, ¿Me oyes? O juro que os mato a todos, no tengo nada que perder_ -gruñe entre dientes.

Negan limpia la sangre de su labio con el pulgar y lo mira. Hacía tiempo que no lo golpeaban, ese Dixon es muy osado o muy idiota, y conociendo a su familia apuesta por lo segundo.  
- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Como es la putita de tu hermano ya es intocable?_ -se ríe.

Merle mira hacia la mujer con la cara ensangrentada que está sentada en el suelo y pegada a la pared, sollozando y temblando mientras se agarra el brazo al tiempo que mira fijamente hacia el fondo del pasillo de donde proviene el llanto del bebé.  
Ni se había dado cuenta de quién era.

- _Me da igual quien sea, la dejas en paz y punto, y ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a ella, sabes que puedo joderte la vida, a ti y a todos estos, con todo lo que sé_ -amenaza con la frente pegada a la de él, y la pistola clavada en el pecho en la posición perfecta para dar un tiro a quemarropa.

Negan ríe sarcástico.  
- _Pagarás por esto, Merle_ -devuelve la amenaza y marcha de allí lentamente, seguido de todos los suyos, no sin antes lanzar un beso a Carol.

Cierran la puerta tras de sí y escuchan un coche arrancar.

Mira a Merle, que la observa con la mirada dura y fría que siempre tiene.  
- _Gracias_ -susurra en un sollozo. No tiene voz.  
Se levanta lentamente, las piernas aún le fallan, sigue aterrada.

Merle la mira con una mueca de asco a la par que guarda la pistola en el bolsillo donde descansará hasta que dentro de veinte minutos tenga que volver a sacarla para poder irse sin pagar del antro al que vaya a comer.  
- _Deberías ponerte hielo en ese brazo, y callar a esa niña, es insoportable_ -gruñe, y pasa a su lado sin mirarla, abandonando la casa sin mirar atrás, dejándola allí desamparada y sola.

* * *

Daryl se quita el casco de obra para limpiarse el sudor de la frente por enésima vez, están a finales de Noviembre, pero el estar trabajando cargando ladrillos arriba y abajo, cavando, picando, y en general, haciendo un esfuerzo físico, hace que sude como si llevase dos horas de gimnasio.  
Está deseando marchar de ese pueblo y empezar otro trabajo, vale que el hermano de Denise es muy amable con él, un poco gruñón e impulsivo, pero después de haber convivido con su hermano y padre toda su vida eso no es algo que le asuste.  
Con él todo va bien, pero sus compañeros lo miran con recelo. Saben que es un Dixon, por lo que lo dejan un poco de lado, y lo poco que hablan con él lo hacen de mala gana o con temor.  
Con todo el tiempo que lleva trabajando en esa obra ya deberían haberse dado cuenta de que la mala reputación que lo acompaña no es real, pero... supone que mientras viva en ese pueblo esa fama le acompañará hasta la tumba.

Mira la hora en su teléfono y sonríe, la pantalla de bloqueo es una foto de Carol y su niña sonrientes paseando por las calles del que será su nuevo hogar. Adora eso, el no tener que ocultarlas, poder sacar el móvil entre la gente sin tener que mentir sobre quienes son esas dos personas.  
Es temprano, posiblemente Sophia esté ahora mismo desayunando, y Carol se estará desenvolviendo con soltura con una sola mano para prepararse su propio desayuno al tiempo que mantiene a Sophia en brazos enganchada a su pecho. Casi puede verlas...  
Se dispone a guardar el teléfono cuando de repente comienza a vibrar en su mano, y el nombre de Andrea aparece iluminado en la pantalla.  
Traga saliva, duda que sea una llamada amistosa.  
- _¿Andrea, qué ocurre?_ -pregunta en cuanto responde a la llamada, y no puede creer lo que le está contando esa voz al otro lado del teléfono.  
Sus compañeros lo miran con rostros aterrados al ver como su mandíbula se tensa, su respiración se agita, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de ira y dolor, su mano libre se cierra en un puño de venas marcadas y uñas clavadas en la palma, y la otra aprieta el teléfono tan fuerte que podría partirlo en dos.  
Tiene que abandonar la obra, salir corriendo de allí sin perder un minuto más, porque lo único que desea es tener a las dos mujeres de su vida entre sus brazos antes de que su mente se vuelva tan turbia que en lo único que piense sea en asesinar a los que han hecho daño al amor de su vida.

* * *

 _-¡Carol!_ -grita por los pasillos del hospital, Andrea le dijo que estaría justo ahí, en la sala de espera, pero no las ve, las busca con la mirada pero sólo visualiza gente desconocida que lo miran con cara de "Es un Dixon".  
Sonríe, la inconfundible voz de su niña gritando "papá" es suficiente para poder encontrarlas.  
- _¿Dónde está?_ -pregunta mirando nervioso a todos lados una vez que ha cogido a su niña en brazos. Sophia está bien, pero Carol no está allí.

- _Está bien, está con Michonne, está hablando con ella. Tranquilízate, Daryl_ -pide Andrea, intentando calmar a ese hombre que parece un león enjaulado.

- _¿Qué me calme? Han entrado en mi casa, atacado a mi mujer y asustado a mi hija ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?_ -gruñe alterado, pero sin alzar la voz, demasiado mal lo ha debido de pasar su niña ya.

Camina por los pasillos del hospital en busca de Carol, sin hacer caso a las súplicas de Andrea que le piden que se detenga y se espere a que ella salga, pero no puede esperar más, necesita verla, saber qué ha pasado, Andrea sólo le dijo que habían entrado en su casa y la habían atacado, pero no sabe más. Necesita respuestas, y sólo ella puede dárselas.  
Abre la puerta de sopetón, y se encuentra con Michonne y Carol a punto de salir de allí.  
La mira, aún viste su ropa de dormir, y tiene el cabello despeinado por el capricho de la noche.  
Tiene los ojos rojos por haber llorado, el labio le tiembla, una pequeña gasa tapona una de sus fosas nasales, y se está frotando el hombro derecho lleno de moretones.  
- _Carol_ -susurra antes de abrazarla lo mejor que puede, ya que está sosteniendo a Sophia en brazos, y no sabe la gravedad de sus heridas

Carol se muerde el labio decapitando un sollozo cuando Daryl la atrae hacia sí, está sudado, oliendo a obra, lleno de tierra y cemento. No le importa, no hay ningún lugar más seguro que sus brazos.

- _¿Qué te han hecho?_ -pregunta con la voz rota.

Carol busca las palabras ¿Qué le han hecho? nada, sólo asustarla, pero lo que pretendían hacer...  
- _Han... han... han intentado violarme entre cuatro_ -explica con dificultad, enterrando aún más el rostro en el pecho de Daryl - _pero no pudieron..._

A Daryl se le encoge el corazón. Esperaba un intento de robo, una agresión llevada a cabo por algún idiota amigo de Ed, o incluso por el propio Ed, pero eso...  
- _¿Quienes? Quiero nombres_ -pide con voz fría. Los va a matar a todos.

- _Negan, Simon, Spenser y Gregory_ -revela ella - _Sólo Negan me atacó, pero los demás no hicieron nada por impedirlo_ -solloza recordando cómo miraban la escena, estaban disfrutando con su sufrimiento - _Nada_ -repite rompiendo a llorar - _¿Por qué me hacen esto, Daryl?_ -llora, derramando lágrimas sobre su camisa.

Daryl besa su cabeza, dejando sus labios largo tiempo sobre ella, sin saber qué responder ni cómo consolarla, sólo puede abrazarla fuerte y desear haber estado ahí, para liarse a hostias con cada uno de esos cerdos.  
- _¿Ahora qué?_ -pregunta a Michonne, sin poder controlar la lágrima que escapa de sus ojos y se suicidan al caer sobre los bucles pelirrojos del cabello de Carol.

- _Ella descansar, no tiene nada grave, más allá de una tendinitis leve en el hombro, una hemorragia nasal sin importancia, y varios hematomas por agarre que ya fotografié para presentar el informe médico junto a la denuncia_ -explica Michonne, entregándole una copia del informe.

Daryl asiente y vuelve a abrazar a Carol con fuerza queriendo hacerle sentir segura.  
- _Vamos a casa_ -dice dándole un suave beso en los labios que Sophia interrumpe al tirar del pelo de ambos.  
Sonríen. Su niña tiene la capacidad de dibujar sonrisas en los más tristes rostros.

* * *

- _...Y por eso tengo el brazo lastimado, Dios, pensaba que me lo iba a romper, y..._

- _¿Te duele mucho?_ \- interrumpe Daryl, acariciando los cardenales que tiene sobre el brazo, odia ver los dedos de ese bestia ensuciando su preciosa piel.  
Ya están en casa, Sophia está en el suelo jugando sobre su manta de actividades y Carol está sentada sobre su regazo con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro relatándole todo la pesadilla que ha vivido esa misma mañana.  
Sólo de imaginarse al capullo de Negan agarrándola, forzándola y queriendo que ella... Dios, no puede ni pensar en ello sin que se le enerva la sangre.

Carol niega con la cabeza. Lo que tiene en el brazo no es más que una simple molestia si lo compara con todo lo que ha pasado ya.  
- _Te tengo que decir algo más, Daryl_ -informa levantando la cabeza de su hombro para poder mirarle a los ojos - _pero déjame terminar ¿Vale? no vayas a alterarte antes de tiempo_ -pide, lo conoce perfectamente. Ve como él asiente y toma aire lentamente, preparándose para lo que vaya a decirle - _Merle estaba ahí_ -revela, siendo testigo de como tensa su mandíbula y aprieta el agarre sobre ella - _Él fue quien detuvo a Negan, aunque no te lo creas, fue tu hermano quién me salvó de... Dios, si no llega a estar ahí..._ -niega con la cabeza y mira hacia otro lado, intentando contener las lágrimas. Si Merle no hubiese estado no sabe si ahora mismo seguiría viva, quizás sí físicamente, pero su mente habría abandonando su cuerpo huyendo de la tortura de tener que soportar que cuatro hombres...

Daryl se toma unos segundos para digerir sus palabras.  
- _Hey..._ -la llama agarrando su barbilla para que le mire, y acaricia su mejilla húmeda por las lágrimas - _Pero estuvo ahí, ese idiota estuvo ahí_ -susurra, atraiéndola hacia él para darle un suave y lento beso cuyo único fin es hacerla sentir bien y borrar los recuerdos de esa fatídica mañana.  
Odia no haber podido protegerla, si hubiese estado ahí, ni siquiera habrían llegado a tocarla, y Negan no volvería a presumir de polla en su puñetera vida, se la habría arrancado a tiras.  
¿Le sorprende lo que ha hecho su hermano? lo cierto es que no, le habría sorprendido más que hubiese estado de parte de Negan. Será todo lo capullo que quiera, pero es fiel a su palabra, y sabe que el pacto que hicieron de niños de prohibido maltratar a una mujer sigue en pie.

Sophia grita de repente, sobresaltando a sus padres que se echan a reír en el momento en el que se dan cuenta de lo que pasa: Acaba de descubrir que uno de los dibujos que componen su manta de actividades es un pato como los que vio el día anterior en el parque que está frente a la que será su casa.

Daryl la mira con ternura. Fueron realmente felices ayer en ese pueblo.  
- _Voy a llamar a la inmobiliaria, quizás puedan adelantar la entrega de llaves para mudarnos ya ¿Te gustaría?_ -pregunta acariciando su muslo y mirando sonriente a su niña, que está manteniendo una conversación con ese pato dibujado.

Carol le dedica una suave sonrisa y asiente. Quiere irse de allí ya. Joder, ya no es sólo Ed, ahora tiene que preocuparse por el resto de idiotas que lo siguen a ciegas como si fuese un dios.  
Si sale de casa no está segura, y si se queda en ella tampoco. Esta vez todo ha quedado en un susto, pero puede que a la próxima...

Daryl le devuelve la sonrisa.  
Está deseando vivir en su nuevo hogar, poder volver tener las sensaciones que tuvo ayer, poder volver a pasear por la calle siendo un vecino más, poder besar a Carol, abrazar a su niña y que lo único que la gente vea a sea una familia feliz, nada de sucio Dixon, de violador, ladrón, escoria, ni de zorra que dejó a su amoroso marido y tuvo una hija bastarda.  
Serán felices allí, crearán su propia reputación, la que de verdad merecen, y él se esforzará lo máximo posible por encajar en esa ciudad y ser uno más en la sociedad.  
Vuelve a besar a Carol.  
 _-¿Qué te parece si me cojo el resto de día libre y nos quedamos todo el día en el sofá viendo alguna película?_ -pregunta, queriendo mantener su mente despejada de pensamientos oscuros y recuerdos tenebrosos.

- _Daryl... te van a acabar echando del trabajo_ -intenta disuadirlo ella. Es una buena idea lo que propone, le encanta el plan, pero odia que arriesgue su empleo por estar consolándola.

Daryl bufa.  
- _Puff, que me echen, dentro de una semana o antes no estaremos aquí... déjame ducharme para quitarme el olor a obra, tú ve eligiendo la película ¿Vale?_ -pide, dándole un par de palmadas para que se levante de su regazo y marcha a la ducha, dispuesto a...  
- _Hey, hey, ¿Qué haces?_ -se echa a reír cuando ve que su niña intenta seguirlo gateando, como un adorable perrito.  
Le encanta verla gatear, se tropieza cada dos pasos y cae al suelo, pero aún así le parece increíble que ya pueda moverse por la casa de esa manera - _Tú te quedas con mamá, pequeñaja_ -dice, cogiéndola en brazos y dejándola sobre los de su madre.

Vuelve a encaminarse hacia la ducha, esta vez con una suave sonrisa dibujada en el rostro al escuchar a su niña discutir en su propio idioma, replicándole a su madre y gruñendo porque quiere irse con su padre.

Coge su ropa, asegurándose de que está todo, no le gustaría olvidar algo y tener que salir semidesnudo del baño, con la mala suerte que tiene seguramente Carol estaría ahí en ese momento y vería su asqueroso cuerpo desnudo. No puede arriesgarse a eso.  
Pero... algún día tendrá que hacerlo, no puede ocultarse eternamente de ella. Dios, no quiere ni pensar en ese momento...  
Sacude la cabeza y entra bajo el chorro de agua caliente, por lo pronto sólo van a ver una película.

* * *

- _No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vi Jurassic Park_ -comente Daryl.  
Está sentado en el sofá, con Carol acurrucada sobre su pecho y Sophia sentada sobre su regazo, atenta a la película, no sabe que estará pasando por esa cabecita suya, pero patalea y grita emocionada de vez en cuando.  
- _¿Crees que es correcto que vea esta película? El Tyrannosaurus rex se ha comido a un tío y ella ni se ha inmutado_ -pregunta preocupado mirando a su niña que espera atenta a que algo interesante aparezca en pantalla.

Carol se echa a reír.  
- _Tiene cinco meses y medio, Daryl, no se está enterando de nada, sólo grita cuando hay música, fíjate_ -responde con tranquilidad. Es cierto, no es la primera vez que la ve emocionarse con la música. Hay un anuncio sobre una agencia de viajes con una canción muy pegadiza que cada vez que lo escucha ríe y grita hasta que el comercial finaliza.  
Frota el rostro sobre el pecho de Daryl y se acurruca un poco más a su lado. Huele a gel de ducha y desodorante mezclado con su olor corporal. Le gusta cómo huele.

-Pues yo creo que grita cada vez que aparecen los dinosaurios -murmura él, estrechando a Carol más contra él para que se sienta muy protegida.  
No sabe si alegrarse porque Carol no esté extremadamente afectada por lo ocurrido esa misma mañana o preocuparse por la de veces que habrá pasado por situaciones peores que hacen que esa vivencia sea una tontería sin importancia que puede olvidar con un rato de sofá, manta y peli.  
Besa su cabeza y la escucha musitar un te quiero que es música para sus oídos.

Sophia grita de nuevo cuando un grupo de velociraptors entran en escena.

- _¿Lo ves? grita cuando aparecen los dinosaurios_ -exclama Daryl haciendo reír a Carol, le encanta hacerla reír - _Mierda, me he dejado el teléfono en el baño, me encantaría fotografiar y grabar esto_ -se lamenta.

Carol sonríe.  
 _-¿Por qué siempre estás grabando y fotografiando todo, Daryl?_ -pregunta curiosa, es algo que siempre ha tenido interés en saber. Desde que se compró ese teléfono ha estado fotografiando su vientre, grabando los movimientos de Sophia en su interior, sus primeros minutos de vida, su primera sonrisa, su primera carcajada, su primer gateo... todo.

Daryl se muerde el labio pensativo.  
-N _o sé, al principio era para poder tener un recuerdo de vosotras por si decidías que no querías que siguiese formando parte de vuestra vida, o yo hacía alguna gilipollez que condenase nuestra amistad. Lo grababa todo porque si algo de eso pasaba ese sería el único recuerdo que me quedaría_ -confiesa mirando a Carol a los ojos que le sonríe emocionada - _Ahora lo hago por ella, para que cuando sea mayor pueda ver como era su infancia, yo sólo tengo un par de fotos y ni siquiera me las hicieron mis padres... -_ añade cabizbajo.

Carol se levanta de repente.

- _¿A dónde vas?_ -pregunta extrañado, preocupado por si ha dicho algo que pudiese ofenderla.

- _¡A por tu móvil!_ -grita desde el pasillo haciendo reír a Daryl.

* * *

Michonne y Andrea llegan junto a Rick a casa, ya han denunciado, y el hombre ha sido puesto al tanto de todo, por lo que ha querido ir a casa a saludar a Carol y ver que tal está, aunque en este momento está en la ducha.

- _¿Qué crees que pasará ahora?_ -pregunta Daryl mirando a Andrea.

Ella se encoge de hombros.  
- _Pues teniendo en cuenta que la justicia es una mierda, y que ninguno de los implicados tiene antecedentes por agresión... lo único que pasará es que Negan tendrá que indemnizarla por daños físicos y morales y los demás quedarán libres sin cargos._

Daryl aprieta la mandíbula ¿Eso era todo? ¿Tenían que violarla para que la justicia actuase?  
- _He llamado a la inmobiliario, en dos días nos iremos de aquí. Ya sé que nos has pedido que aguardemos hasta haber obtenido el divorcio y la paternidad de Sophia quede aclarada, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que la vuelvan a atacar._

Andrea lame su labio y asiente.

- _Puedo pedir que os pongan vigilancia_ -comenta Rick que hasta entonces ha estado callado. No sabe que tiene Michonne pero hace que toda su atención se centre en ella.

Daryl niega con la cabeza, no piensa arriesgarse a que uno de esos policías sea amigo de Ed, Negan o de cualquier otro idiota de esos.  
- _Me he despedido del trabajo, estaré a su lado hasta que podamos irnos, y..._

- _¡Mamá, Sophia gatea!_ -interrumpe Matthew, gritando desde el otro lado del salón, llamando la atención de todos, que se giran para ver como la pequeña avanza lentamente por su alfombra de actividades.

- _Gatea_ -murmura Andrea perpleja, mirando a Daryl con los ojos muy abiertos.

Daryl se crece de orgullo y asiente.

- _Tienes una niña muy lista_ -alaba Rick dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda, y dejando la mano sobre su hombre, haciendo que Daryl se tense. Lo está tocando, no soporta que lo toquen.  
Por suerte para él, Carol aparece en escena, y tanto Rick como Andrea van corriendo a saludarla.  
Respira aliviado, un poco más y habría acabado a gritos con ese pobre hombre.

- _¿Sabes? yo te puede ayudar con eso_ -susurra Michonne sentándose a su lado.

Daryl arquea una ceja.  
 _-¿Ayudarme con qué?_

- _Tu Hafefobia, miedo a ser tocado_ -aclara, captando la atención de Daryl, que la mira con los ojos muy abiertos - _¿Qué? ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo te tensas cuando te tocan? ¿De que Carol nunca te devuelve el abrazo? ¿De que ella es la única persona adulta que eres capaz de abrazar?_

- _Tú no sabes nada_ -gruñe a la defensiva, dándole la espalda, rezando para que Carol no esté escuchando esa conversación.

Michonne suspira ruidosamente.  
- _Me dedico a esto, Daryl, he tratado casos más graves que el tuyo, con terapia y poniendo de tu parte podemos conseguir que Carol te abrace ¿No te gustaría?_

Daryl no responde, se limita a mirar a Carol que está abrazando a Rick sin que el hombre muestre el más mínimo terror ¿Que si le gustaría que le abrace? se muere por poder sentir sus brazos rodeándole, sus manos acariciándole sin tener un ataque de pánico al mínimo roce, pero no piensa contarle intimidades a Michonne, debe haber algún libro que le ayude a ello.

- _Llámame, Daryl, te ayudaré_ -asegura Michonne, que se levanta del sofá para ir a abrazar a Carol.

Daryl agacha cabeza y juega con sus dedos nervioso. Odia que la gente descubra las vergonzosas miserias de su ser, y sólo espera que Michonne sepa guardar su secreto.

* * *

Ya lo tienen todo listo para mudarse, mañana a primera hora marcharán de Georgia rumbo a su nuevo hogar, dejando atrás esa ciudad, cargada de malos recuerdos que eclipsan los hermosos momentos que han pasado juntos: La noche que se conocieron en ese antro mugriento, la primera vez que tuvieron relaciones en el parking, cuando se reencontraron en el pinar y engendraron a Sophia...

Está deseando marcharse de allí, Dale ya le ha asegurado el trabajo en cuanto se instale en su nuevo hogar.  
Echará de menos a Tara y los demás, pero seguirán en contacto, estarán a cinco horas de Georgia, y podrán hablar todos los días por teléfono y vía Whatsapp. Ya les ha dicho que están invitados a su casa cuando quieran, no quiere perder esas amistades que tanto lo han ayudado. Les debe mucho.

Reduce velocidad, las ruedas de la camioneta se desplazan sobre los guijarros sueltos haciéndolos crujir. Acaba de llegar a su antigua casa, y un escalofrío de terror recorre su cuerpo. Odia Georgia, pero el hogar en el que se crió es definitivamente el centro de todo mal.  
Llama a la puerta, no quiere marcharse de allí sin hacer algo antes.

- _Hombre, mi hermanito perdido ¿Qué quieres de mí?_ -pregunta Merle, con voz sarcástica.

Daryl lo observa, no lo ve desde la muerte de su padre, si mal no recuerda, y de eso hace meses.  
No tiene mal aspecto, el de siempre, por lo que supone que se las está apañando bastante bien sin el viejo. Puf, siempre se las han apañado bien sin el viejo.  
- _Sólo quería verte ¿Cómo estás?_ -pregunta intentando mantener una voz dura y desinteresada. Lleva tanto tiempo entre gente civilizada que ha olvidado la manera que tenía de dirigirse a su hermano.

Merle ríe.  
- _¿Que cómo estoy? ¿Ahora nos hacemos ese tipo de preguntas? Deja de pasar tanto tiempo entre bragas, hermano, te estás volviendo toda una maricona_ -se burla él, y vuelve al interior de la casa, donde una cerveza lo espera junto al sofá.

Daryl lo sigue.  
- _La casa está más limpia_ -se fija. El techo tiene pintan de haber sido pintado recientemente, no está tan amarillo por el humo del tabaco como recuerda.

- _Tenía que eliminar el olor a viejo_ -murmura él sin prestarle mucha atención.

- _¿Ed no vive contigo?_ -pregunta echando un vistazo a su alrededor. Recuerda que dormía todas las noches en esa casa porque no soportaba el llanto de Sophia durante la noche.

Merle bufa.  
- _Vivía. Vino con su estúpida maleta y cara de corderito degollado dando pena porque su mujer lo abandonó, así que lo acogí, porque sé lo zorras que pueden ser las mujeres. Luego ella lo denunció, y cuando perdió el juicio cogí sus cosas y se las dejé en la puerta para que fuese a plantar la polla a otra cueva. Me he pasado casi cuarenta años viviendo con un hombre como él, con el viejo no tuve más remedio, ¿Pero con Ed? ¡Se lo puede follar un camello!_ -responde Merle, mirando distraído la pantalla del televisor, donde están retransmitiendo un documental de caza y pesca.

Daryl esboza una suave sonrisa.  
- _Gracias por ayudar a Carol_ -agradece Daryl, sentándose en la vieja mecedora que se encuentra a su lado.

Merle se encoge de hombros.  
- _No hice nada, ni siquiera sabía que era ella_ -resta importancia - _¿Así que la pelirroja y tú..._ -hace gestos obscenos con la mano, fingiendo una penetración. Se echa reír cuando su hermano no responde _-¿Es verdad eso que dicen de que las tímidas son las mejores en la cama?_

- _¿Qué más sabes sobre nosotros?_ -pregunta curioso, ignorando su cuestión.

Se encoge de hombros.

Daryl coge aire antes de hablar.  
- _Merle, su hija... es mi hija, y... es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida_ -confiesa temiendo la reacción de su hermano.

Merle lo mira entre sorprendido y asqueado.  
- _Sacúdete la purpurina de la polla, Darlina_ -ríe sarcástico - _Sabes que le vas a joder la vida a esa niña, y a la pelirroja también, los Dixon no somos buena influencia. Si de verdad las quieres aléjate de ellas antes de que les hagas daño_ -aconseja.

 _-Si tú te hubieses mantenido alejado de Carol, Negan la habría violado_ -contraargumenta él.

- _Y si tú te hubieses mantenido alejado, ella seguiría con Ed y Negan no la habría intentado violar._

- _Pero seguiría siendo violada por su marido todos los días_ -murmura, haciendo callar a su hermano que sabe de sobra lo que es eso. El sonido del cuerpo de su padre chocando contra el de su madre mientras esta grita aún resuena en sus oídos.

Merle vuelve a centrarse en la televisión.  
- _El idiota caza con señuelos, valiente nenaza_ -gruñe cambiando de conversación.

 _-Dices que me aleje de ellas para no hacerles daño ¿Por eso te alejaste tú de Andrea?_ -pregunta fijando los ojos en él, viendo como Merle se tensa al escuchar su nombre.

- _¿Hablas de tetas de azúcar? ¿A qué viene eso ahora?_ -finge no importarle - _Han pasado once años de eso, y tú no sabes nada de lo que pasó, por aquel entonces eras más heroína que persona. Podrían haberte metido la polla por el culo un grupo de nigerianos cachondos que ni te habrías enterado hasta el día siguiente cuando solo cagases leche._

Daryl ignora la cochinada que acaba de decir, y rebusca en el bolsillo de su pantalón en busca de una fotografía que acaba de imprimir para poder entregársela.

- _¿Qué es esto?_ -pregunta escudriñando el papel plastificado que tiene entre sus manos.

- _Te presento a tu sobrina, Sophia, y el niño que está sentado tras ella sujetándola es Matthew, tu hijo_ -informa, dándole un par de segundos para que digiera la información - _Sí, es verdad, en esa época era un puto yonqui, pero incluso así me enteré de que el motivo de vuestra ruptura fue que ella se quedó embarazada y no quiso abortar cuando se lo pediste ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?_ -pregunta buscando leer un poco de culpa en esa risa que dice "todo me importa una mierda".

- _¡Era joven! tenía mil cosas que hacer con mi vida, ese no era era el momento, ni yo era el padre ideal para traer un mocoso al mundo. Así que le di a elegir, o abortaba y se quedaba conmigo, o tenía ese bebé y fingía no conocerme durante el resto de su vida_ -responde dando otro sorbo a la cerveza, volviendo a mirar el televisor - _Mira que ciervo ¿Recuerdas el que cazamos hace tres años? Tenía unos..._ -Daryl apaga el televisor - _¿Qué haces, gilipollas?_ -gruñe Merle, intentando recuperar el control remoto.

- _¡Quiero que me digas la verdad!_ -grita, alejando el mando de él, para que no llegue a cogerlo - _No creo nada de lo que me has dicho. El último año de vuestra relación no sé que pasó, pero los seis anteriores los recuerdo perfectamente. Tú querías a Andrea, siempre estabais haciendo planes de futuro juntos, precisamente te metiste en el mundo del contrabando de droga para ahorrar dinero y sacarla de aquí. Así que no me vengas con que eras joven, porque tenías la edad que tengo yo ahora mismo, y estabas loco por ella_ -recuerda él, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener el mando fuera de su alcance al tiempo que lo aleja agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa - _¿Fue nuestro padre, verdad? Te amenazó -_ pregunta, y al instante Merle deja de luchar y se aleja de él.

Da otro sorbo a la cerveza.  
 _-Mierda_ -gruñe al darse cuenta de que ya está vacía.  
Va a la cocina siendo seguido con la mirada por Daryl, que aún espera respuesta.  
- _¿Recuerdas a nuestra madre?_ -pregunta desde allí -T _ú quizás no la recuerdes tanto como yo, porque cuando naciste ya era una mujer completamente distinta.  
Siempre fue una madre dulce y cariñosa, que a pesar de recibir palizas todos los días hacía un esfuerzo enorme para intentar hacerme creer que todo estaba bien. Menuda gilipollez...  
Hasta que para soportar mejor los golpes se dio a la bebida. Primero fue una copa al día, luego la botella, y finalmente la puta licorería. Acabó siendo más alcohol que mujer.  
Cuando nuestro padre la golpeaba ella rara vez lloraba o suplicaba ya que estaba demasiado borracha como para ser consciente del dolor, por lo que se ponía más furioso ¿Y con quien pagaba su ira? Con nosotros. El muy animal hijo de puta  
No te haces una idea de la de veces que saqué tu culo cagado de la cuna y te escondí para que no te reventara la cabeza contra la pared._

- _¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto, Merle?_ -pregunta. No sabe a dónde quiere llegar.

- _¿Recuerdas el último año que nuestra madre estuvo con nosotros? se recuperó de su alcoholismo, volvió a ser la misma, a cuidarnos, y a llorar por las putas palizas. Tú tenías ocho años y no estabas al tanto de ello, pero a mí me contó sus planes: Había conseguido un empleo, un puto empleo de estos de ir puerta por puerta dando el coñazo a las amas de casa aburridas, estaba ahorrando dinero y nos iba a sacar de ese infierno. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó ese 20 de marzo?_

- _Murió calcinada_ -recuerda Daryl. El olor del cuerpo quemado de su madre aún está alojado en sus fosas nasales.

- _Sí, por un cigarro que prendió fuego a la colcha ¿Qué casualidad, no? Nuestra madre está a punto de alejarnos de nuestro padre, y de repente...  
Jamás me lo creí.  
A lo que iba, Andrea nunca le cayó bien al viejo, su padre era juez, su tío policía, y por desgracia no de los corruptos, no era algo bueno para sus turbios negocios, por eso mismo no quería que supiese que tenía novia, pero cuando ella se quedó embarazada el viejo se enteró por boca de algún capullo aburrido del pueblo de esos que tienen a su mujer con el coño lleno de telarañas por lo olvidada que las tienen.  
¿Recuerdas lo grande y musculoso que era nuestro padre, no? De niño me cagaba en los pantalones de sólo ver su sombra. Pues imagínatelo teniéndome arrinconado contra esa esquina, después de haberme dado una soberana paliza, amenazándome con un cuchillo y diciéndome con su voz ronca "O la puta aborta, o le daré el mismo final que a tu madre".  
Me acojoné, fui un puto marica, se me metió la polla para dentro y no tuve huevos para enfrentarme a nuestro padre, así que le pedí que abortara, lo hice por su bien, pero no quiso, así que la otra opción que tuve fue pedirle que no volviese a pisar esta puta casa ni a buscarme. Y tal y como yo esperaba no lo hizo, se alejó de mí, se marchó a la capital a trabajar y no volví a saber de ella.  
Al viejo le mentí, jamás supo que ese niño nació, y yo seguí con mi vida, olvidándome de ella, del crío y dejando embarazada a un par de prostitutas que por suerte optaron por abortar. _

Daryl analiza la información, intentando averiguar si dice la verdad, suena a verdad, excepto...  
- _Dudo que te olvidaras de ella, y menos de que tienes un hijo_ -murmura mirando la fotografía que él ha dejado sobre la mesa _-Andrea me dijo que si te volvía a ver te enseñase una foto de tu hijo para que vieses lo que te estás perdiendo._

Merle se echa a reír.  
- _Menuda gilipollez, como si algún día hubiese mostrado interés en tener hijos._

- _Yo tampoco, pero ahora no podría vivir sin mi hija. ¡Y no me llames nenaza! Me he pasado toda mi vida reprimiendo mis sentimientos por miedo a las burlas, pero gracias a ellas he descubierto que no hay nada malo en ello. Carol y Sophia me han hecho mejor persona, y sé que Andrea lo hizo contigo y ahora estás perdido_ -dice, y se levanta del sillón, listo para irse. Sólo quería darle las gracias por lo que hizo por Carol, y decirle lo que Andrea le pidió.

- _¿Qué sabrás tú, imbécil? Eras un mocoso, ¿Qué coño sabes tú de como era? ¡No estoy perdido! ¡Tú lo estás! ¡Esa tía te ha comido la cabeza!_ -ladra Merle haciendo violentos aspavientos con las manos.

- _Sólo sé que nunca me pusiste una mano encima hasta que lo dejaste con ella y te volviste como el viejo, pasaste de darme consejos y apoyarme a insultarme y echar por tierra todo lo que hacía.  
¡Me obligasteis a perder la virginidad con una puta! ¡Yo no quería! ¡No me gustó! y me he pasado los últimos once años recibiendo una paliza tras otra sin motivo_ -gruñe sintiendo la voz rota por recordar todas esas vivencias - _¡Te dije que no intenté violar a esa chica, que fue Ed, pero preferiste creerle a él antes que a tu hermano, sólo por tener la aprobación de los demás! ¡Estuve seis meses en la cárcel por algo que no hice! ¿Sabes lo mal que lo pasé? Me he pasado todo este tiempo queriendo morirme, porque no soportaba más esta vida, y es ahora cuando estoy empezando a vivir de verdad: No fumo, no bebo, tengo un buen trabajo, no he vuelto a tener problemas con la ley ¿Y sabes por qué? Por ellas, ellas son mi razón de vivir, y no lo cambio por nada del mundo_ -sentencia intentando mantener bajo control la lágrima que intenta escapar de él - _Te perdono, sí, a pesar de todo te perdono, no te guardo rencor, mañana me marcho de aquí, y todo lo malo que he pasado en esta mierda de pueblo lo dejaré aquí.  
Si algún día quieres volver a ser el hermano que una vez conocí, llámame_ -dice entregándole un trozo de papel con su número de teléfono _-Las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas para ti._

Se da la vuelta y camina hasta la puerta, escuchando como su hermano lo insulta. No le importa, está acostumbrado, dentro de un rato esos insultos no serán un eco lejano eclipsado por las risas de su niña.

* * *

 _-¿Lo tenéis ya todo?_ -pregunta a Tara que está ayudando a Carol a vestir la cama de matrimonio con sábanas limpias. Después de casi dos meses volverá a dormir en su cama, aunque no le habría importado seguir cediéndole esa habitación, en este tiempo ella y Sophia no han dado ruido alguno, y la mano que tiene Carol en la cocina no conseguirá tenerlo ella en su puñetera vida.

Carol asiente.  
- _Sí, creo que sí, las pertenencias de Daryl y las mías caben casi en una sola maleta, es Sophia la que más trastos tiene_ -se echa a reír. Está deseando estar ya en su nuevo hogar, pero por otro lado echará de menos hablar con alguien de su sexo cuyas respuestas sean algo más que simples balbuceos sin sentido. Supone que hará amistades en su nuevo hogar, y podrá hablar con Tara, Maggie, Michonne... y todas las demás a través de Whatsapp o llamadas.

- _¿Lista?_ -pregunta Daryl entrando en la habitación, ya le ha echado gasolina al coche, revisado las ruedas, cargado el equipaje... sólo queda que las dos mujeres de su vida ocupen sus asientos.

Carol abre y cierra la boca un par de veces.  
- _¿No podemos esperar un poco más? Dijeron que iban a venir a despedirse_ -ruega, no quiere irse de allí sin dar un último abrazo a sus amigos.

Daryl la mira con ternura.  
- _Claro, esperaré lo que quieras_ -susurra antes de darle un suave beso en los labios, y marcha a la habitación de Tara, que antes fue su habitación, donde Sophia está durmiendo sobre la cama, rodeada por cojines y almohadas que hacen de barrera. Ya han empacado su cuna, por lo que es el único sitio donde han podido acostarla.

Se agacha junto a ella para poder estar a ras de su rostro, y acariciar su cabello rubio, que cada vez está mas largo.  
- _Te quiero mucho, Sophia_ -susurra tras besar la punta de su pequeña nariz.  
Podría pasarse horas mirándola, es tan bonita...

- _Ey, Daryl_ -llama Tara su atención - _He vaciado la papelera de esta habitación, ya sabes, para ir limpiándola para quien vaya a ser mi próximo inquilino y he encontrado esto en el fondo_ -Anuncia, enseñándole el collar con la piedra jaspe en forma de lágrima y con el nombre de Sophia grabado - _¿No se lo llegaste a dar?_ -pregunta, recordando que lo estaba tallando para Carol. Daryl niega _-¿Por qué?_ -pregunta extrañada. Le había dedicado mucho tiempo.

Daryl se sienta al borde de la cama y se mira a los pies.  
- _Su marido, exmarido, le regaló un diamante, y... pues... me pareció una cutrez regalarle eso sin valor algun_ o -dice tímido.

- _Para mí si tiene valor..._ -murmura Carol.

 _-¡Joder, Carol, que susto me has dado!_ -se sobresalta Tara, que no esperaba tenerla justo detrás. Deja el colgante sobre las manos de Daryl y sale de la habitación dejándolos a solas.

- _¿Me lo pones?_ -pide mordiéndose el labio.

Daryl la mira a ella y luego mira el colgante que tiene entre las manos.  
- _Carol... estaba en la basura, no voy a..._

- _Me da igual_ -interrumpe ella, mirando a la papelera vacía, que lo único que ha albergado han sido papeles arrugados y algún que otro envoltorio - _No me importa, he tenido colgantes, pendientes, pulseras y joyas de todo tipo recién salidas de la joyería que me han dado mucho más asco, porque siempre me han recordado el motivo por el que fueron regaladas_ -murmura cabizbaja, no queriendo recordar el dolor que sentía cada vez que Ed llegaba con un regalo tras haberle dado una paliza o haber sido un cretino con ella.

Daryl se levanta de la cama y camina hasta ella, colocándose a sus espalda.  
- _Este colgante te lo iba a regalar en el aniversario del día en el que concebimos a Sophia_ -explica al tiempo que le aparta el cabello a un lado para dejar al descubierto su cuello - _Es una piedra Jaspe, un amuleto, la tallé hasta darle forma de lágrima y escribí el nombre de nuestra niña en ella_ -añade, acariciando suavemente sus hombros una vez que ha abrochado el collar alrededor de su cuello.

Carol mira el colgante y sonríe.  
- _Es precioso, Daryl_ -susurra agradecida antes de darse la vuelta en busca de un beso.

- _¿Aunque sea una basura de regalo?_ -pregunta contra sus labios. La siente sonreír, pero su única respuesta es profundizar ese beso hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

- _Ey, tortolitos, los chicos están aquí_ -llama Tara desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Daryl coge a Sophia en brazos antes de salir de la habitación, también querrán despedirse de ella.

Andrea, Matthew, Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, Abraham, Rosita, Denise, Rick, Carl, todos sus amigos están ahí, ausentándose de las clases de universidad y del trabajo sólo para poder despedirse de ellos.

- _Te voy a echar mucho de menos_ -murmura Maggie, que abraza a Carol con fuerza.

Daryl observa como todos y cada uno de sus amigos estrechan a Carol en un asfixiante abrazo, y susurran palabras amables en su oído.  
Él sólo da la mano, todos saben que odia que lo toquen, si quieren dar un beso o abrazo se lo dan a Sophia que está en los brazos de su padre moviéndose entre el sueño y la vigilia.

- _Cuídala mucho_ -pide Andrea acariciando las manos de la pequeña - _A las dos_ -añade mirando a Daryl a los ojos, obteniendo una suave sonrisa y un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

- _Adiós, tío Daryl_ -se despide Matthew, extendiendo la mano para estrechársela.

 _-Nos veremos pronto, campeón_ -sonríe, sin poder evitar esa dulce punzada en el corazón al escuchar a su sobrino llamarle tío.  
Estúpido Merle...

- _¿Me vas a sonreír antes de irte?_ -pregunta Michonne a Sophia, que a pesar de estar medio dormida sonríe con la boca abierta al escuchar el tono de voz con el que se dirige a ella - _Si es que más simpática no se puede ser, te voy a comer_ -avisa antes de darle un sinfín de besos en la mejilla haciéndola reír a carcajadas.  
Mira a Daryl.  
- _Espero verte pronto, Daryl_ -confía ella, extendiéndole la mano - _Mi oferta sigue en pie_ -le recuerda al ver como le estrecha la mano.

Daryl asiente sin decir nada más, y observa como Michonne marcha a abrazar a Carol.

- _Hey, llama cuando llegues_ -pide Tara, que le extiende el puño para dar su típico saludo.

- _Lo haré, y ya sabes que cuando queráis podéis ir a visitarnos_ -recuerda él chocando el puño.

Tara sonríe.  
- _Lo sé, y no lo digas más veces, que ya estamos haciendo planes para ir a veros cada dos fines de semana. Os vais a hartar de nosotros._

Daryl se echa a reír.  
- _Eso nunca_ -murmura viéndola correr hacia Carol, a la que casi tira al suelo. Le encanta verla rodeada de tantos seres queridos, sintiéndose amada, no como con los amigos de Ed, si esos podían ser llamados amigos.

Entran en el coche, siendo seguidos por una docena de pares de ojos llorosos que los observan marchar y se despiden de ellos agitando los brazos.  
Mira a Carol que se limpia una solitaria lágrima que resbala por su mejilla.  
- _Hey_ -la llama acariciando su muslo - _Los veremos pronto, lo prometo, en cuanto lleguemos a casa les mandaremos un mensaje, y los llamaremos si quieres ¿Vale?_ \- intenta animarla.  
Ella le devuelve una suave sonrisa, y agarra su mano para mantenerla ahí.

* * *

- _Hey, despierta dormilona_ -llama a Carol que descansa, con la cara acomodada sobre la tira del cinturón de seguridad.

 _-¿Me he quedado dormida?_ -pregunta frotándose los ojos y mirando alrededor un poco desorientada. El Sol está en una posición baja, a escasas horas de ocultarse hasta un nuevo día.

- _Sí, todo el camino_ -sonríe Daryl - _Ya he recogido las llaves y descargado el equipaje, sólo quedáis vosotras dos por salir del coche_ -informa, quitándole el cinturón y encaminándose hacia la puerta trasera para sacar a su hija, a la que coge y coloca en los brazos de su madre - _Agárrala fuerte_ -pide.

- _¿Qué? ¿Por... ¡Daryl!_ -grita cuando siente cómo la coge en brazos - _¿Qué haces?_ -ríe.

- _Dicen que si la novia se cae al entrar en casa es un mal augurio para el matrimonio, así que te llevo en brazos, que con lo dormida que estás eres capaz de caerte de boca nada más pasar el umbral_ -explica resollando. Ha conducido durante cinco horas, descargado todo el coche y ahora carga con sus dos mujeres hasta el interior de la casa.

Carol ríe. Eso se suele hacer cuando están recién casados, pero si a él le hace ilusión cargar con ambas hasta el interior no va a ser ella quien se la quite.  
Sophia ni se ha inmutado de lo que está pasando. Supone que dentro de un rato despertará, y en su lenguaje preguntará ¿Dónde estamos?

- _Vale, misión cumplida_ -exhala Daryl, dejando a Carol en el suelo con delicadeza.

Ella le sonríe.  
- _Deberíamos montar la cuna de Sophia_ -sugiere Carol, meciendo suavemente a su hija.

Daryl se rasca la cabeza.  
- _Cierto, ¿Vas montando la cuna y yo voy pidiendo algo para cenar?_ -propone Daryl, ganándose una mirada fulminante - _¿Qué? eres mejor que yo con esas cosas, y en cuanto haga la llamada te ayudaré, tranquila_ -aclara, y seguidamente besa sus labios. El primero de muchos besos que esa casa verá.

* * *

Daryl mira a Carol mientras termina de comer su rollito de primavera. Está bueno, y lo mejor es que el restaurante está al final de la calle, ni siquiera tiene que pagar para que le lleven la comida a casa porque puede ir andando.  
 _-¿Sabes qué podríamos hacer mañana?_ -pregunta consiguiendo que ella clave sus hermosos ojos azules en él - _Podríamos levantarnos temprano, desayunar fuera, porque por si no te has fijado no tenemos nada de comer, ir a mirar pinturas y muebles para el cuarto de Sophia y hacer una compra para sobrevivir este mes_ -plantea con la boca llena.

Carol asiente entusiasmada.  
- _Me parece bien, tengo ganas de montar el cuarto de Sophia, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de no haber cogido los muebles de su habitación de mi antigua casa_ -murmura cabizbaja, al recordar el tiempo que dedicó a ensamblar cada una de las piezas de la antigua habitación de bebé, y todo ello con un barrigón de embarazada que apenas le dejaba libertad de movimiento.

 _-Yo no me arrepiento, quiero que elijas el mobiliario que quieras, y ser yo quien pague cada uno de los muebles de la habitación de mi hija, no Ed_ -replica él, sabe que en cuanto se sepa oficialmente quien es el padre de Sophia, Ed le reclamará el dinero invertido en esos muebles, y que por ende deberá pagarlos dos veces, podría pedir que se los entregue, pero a saber en qué estado se los daría o que les haría, prefiere comprarlos él, aunque se quede sin un puto duro.

Carol le sonríe con suavidad, sabe que se va a dejar un buen dinero en esos muebles, pero espera poder colaborar pronto con los gastos del hogar, y que no cargue él con todo.  
En cuanto finalice la etapa de lactancia de Sophia, buscará un empleo para ganar su propio dinero, le da igual de lo que sea, limpiadora, dependienta, no tiene porqué ser de lo suyo, sólo quiere trabajar, más adelante se preocupará por encontrar algo que esté a su nivel académico.

- _¿Recojo la mesa mientras tú te duchas?_ -pregunta Daryl comenzando a retirar todos los plásticos en los que han venido envueltos cada uno de los platos que han pedido.

Carol recuerda la enorme ducha de su habitación y que Sophia está dormida.  
- _O... podríamos ducharnos juntos_ -se atreve a proponer, mordiéndose el labio un poco tímida.

Daryl traga saliva ¿Cómo decirle que no a esa preciosa mujer? Verla desnuda, enjabonarla, acariciar su cuerpo, besarla mientras el agua aclara su cuerpo, que ella lo vea desnudo...  
- _N...no, mejor dúchate tú, y luego lo haré yo, puede que Sophia se despierte_ -rechaza él con todo el dolor de su alma.

Carol asiente un poco desilusionada y marcha al baño.  
No lo entiende, desde que están juntos apenas la ha tocado, todos han sido besos y castas caricias que no han ido a más. Él dice que es porque quiere que sus costillas estén completamente curadas antes de hacer algo, pero... ya no sabe que pensar... le ha asegurado que le gusta su cuerpo, pero cada vez que recuerda la pasión con la que la acariciaba un año atrás y lo compara con cómo la acaricia ahora... no sabe... lo único que viene a su mente es su exmarido diciéndole lo asqueroso que es ahora su cuerpo, lo poco atractiva que está, que nadie la iba a querer así...  
Sacude la cabeza para alejar a Ed de su mente, Daryl no es así o...  
Mira su cuerpo en el espejo. Ha recuperado su peso de antes del parto, pero su cuerpo no es el mismo, las estrías que rodean su vientre jamás se irán. Se odia, y por mucho que Daryl le diga que no le importan esas marcas, ella no termina de creerlo.  
Puede que la ame, pero no se sienta sexualmente atraído por ella...

Daryl espera tras la puerta del baño, intentando armarse de valor, entrar ahí, besarla, desnudarse, y hacer el amor bajo la ducha.  
Respira de forma agitada, quiere hacerlo, desea hacerlo, su corazón le pide que lo haga, que es lo que ambos desean, y necesitan; su miembro se lo ruega con toda sus fuerzas, lleva más de un año deseando estar en su interior, volver a escuchar sus gemidos y sentir su orgasmo; pero su mente manda una descarga que hace que cada una de las cicatrices que destrozan su cuerpo comiencen a doler como el primer día, recordándole su aspecto, y sus extremidades se bloquean.  
No, no puede...  
Gruñe frustrado y se aleja de la puerta sintiéndose derrotado por su mente una vez mas, a este paso no podrá volver a acostarse con ella nunca, a no ser que lo haga vestido y le prohíba tocarle, pero no quiere eso joder, quiere hacerlo bien, como hacen todas las parejas.  
¿Por qué coño no puede?  
Se frota los ojos con frustración en el momento justo en el que Carol sale del baño, envuelta en un halo de vapor y acompañada del dulce aroma a frutas del champú que ha utilizado.

- _Ya tienes el baño libre_ -informa en un murmullo, caminando cabizbaja por la habitación con la toalla enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo.

- _¿Te encuentras bien?_ -pregunta él, al notar su voz rota y los ojos brillantes. Ella no contesta, le está dando la espalda buscando su ropa de dormir y fingiendo no haberlo oído - _Hey..._ -llama su atención agarrándola desde detrás por la cintura. Huele bien, y su cabello húmedo roza su rostro dándole una suave caricia - _¿Qué ocurre?_ -pregunta besando su hombro desnudo y estrechándola más contra él, queriendo hacerla sentir bien y que confíe en él para contarle lo que pasa por su cabeza.

Carol casi se rinde a ese abrazo y se permite disfrutar de la paz que le transmite, pero no puede hacerlo, hay una pregunta que ha estado dando vueltas todo este tiempo que ha estado en la ducha, y necesita que sea respondida.  
Coge aire y se gira lentamente para estar de frente a él. Quiere ver su rostro, leer si le dice la verdad.  
- _Daryl... ¿Me sigues viendo atractiva?_ -pregunta mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Daryl sonríe con suavidad, ¿otra vez con sus inseguridades? Maldito Ed...  
- _Por supuesto, ¿A qué viene eso ahora?_ -pregunta frotando sus hombros desnudos y acercándola a él para besarla.

- _Pues no lo parece_ -dice girando la cara, haciendo que él la mire a los ojos interrogante - _Desde que estamos juntos no hemos hecho más que besarnos como un par de adolescentes, y..._

 _-Pero es porque no quiero hacerte daño, tus costillas..._

 _-Mis costillas están bien, Daryl -interrumpe, cansada de escuchar siempre la misma escusa -Yo... sé que me quieres, pero te... tengo la sensación de que no quieres verme desnuda porque te... te doy asco-confiesa sus sentimientos dolida._

 _-¿Qué? no, te juro que no es eso... -exhala Daryl, que no puede creerse que piense eso -Me gustas, me gusta tu cuerpo, de verdad -_ intenta aclarar, mirándola a los ojos para que vea que no le miente.

Carol escudriña su rostro.  
- _Demuéstramelo_ -pide haciendo el ademán de quitarse la toalla.

Daryl siente el corazón acelerado en su pecho. No, no puede estar pidiéndole eso.  
Mira a Sophia, deseando que se despierte en ese mismo instante para pedir su cena.  
Abre y cierra la boca varias veces, buscando como esquivar su petición pero, por suerte o por desgracia, Carol se da cuenta de su pánico.

Sonríe sarcástica.  
-Ya veo... -agacha la cabeza y niega - _No soy idiota Daryl, si no me ves atractiva dímelo, pero no me mientas_ -dice intentando decapitar el sollozo- _Voy al baño a vestirme, no quiere producirte arcadas -_ Vuelve a anudarse la toalla correctamente y se aleja de él

- _Hey, Carol, Carol, espera_ -intenta detenerla agarrándola del brazo, pero se zafa y se encierra en el baño dándole con la puerta en las narices _-Estás confundiendo las cosas. Sí te veo atractiva, te lo juro_ -habla a la puerta, esperando que ella le escuche - _Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida_ -murmura con los ojos cerrados y la frente apoyada contra la madera intentando buscar las palabras - _Cuando te conocí... -_ sonríe en el recuerdo _-Dios, no pude sacarte de mi cabeza tras nuestra primera noche juntos, no sabía que me pasaba, entraste en mi vida ese día y supe que no podría sacarte por mucho que lo intentase -_ agudiza el oído esperando oír su voz, no escucha nada _-Quiero hacer el amor contigo, no te haces una idea de cuanto lo deseo, pero... no puedo, sencillamente no puedo, y... no eres tú, no hay nada malo en ti, te lo aseguro, te veo aún más hermosa que la primera vez que te vi, y..._

 _-¿Entonces? ¿Qué ocurre? -_ la escucha preguntar al otro lado de la puerta.

- _Quiero hacerlo bien_ -susurra con la voz entrecortada al recordar la impotencia que siente por querer y no poder.

La puerta del baño se abre mostrando a Carol ya vestida con una camisa de él que le llega por las rodillas. Adorable.  
- _¿Qué quieres decir con hacerlo bien, Daryl? -_ pregunta curiosa. No entiende que está pasando por esa mente ¿Piensa que tiene alguna queja sobre cómo hace el amor? _-A mí me gusta como lo haces, y..._

- _No, no lo hago bien_ -niega cabizbajo ocultando sus ojos entre sus mechones de cabello - _No del todo... y yo... sólo... ne... necesito tiempo para arreglar eso, por favor_ -pide suplicante - _Te juro por quién más quiero que no tengo ningún problema con tu cuerpo, eres preciosa, sólo... soy yo... pero te prometo que voy a solucionar esto, créeme, por favor, necesito que me creas_ -pide desesperado, no quiere dar más explicaciones, demasiado mal se siente ya diciéndole que es incapaz de hacerle el amor.

Carol lo mira a los ojos, no sabe que le ocurre, pero lo que sea le atormenta, se lo nota en su voz temblorosa, su cuerpo tenso y su mirada sincera.  
No dice nada, sólo entierra su rostro en su pecho pillándolo por sorpresa - _Te creo._ _Siento haber pensado mal de ti_ -murmura ahogando las palabras entre los pliegues de su camisa.

Daryl deja escapar una sollozante sonrisa de alivio.  
- _Eres preciosa, no vuelvas a creer que pienso lo contrario_ -murmura estrechándola contra él, queriendo mantenerla a su lado el máximo tiempo posible.  
Por un lado se alegra de como ha actuado, unos meses atrás lo único que habría hecho sería salir huyendo de allí sin dar explicación, gruñendo algún insulto, sembrando más dudas en Carol, haciendo estragos en su autoestima, sin solucionar nada, y por otro lado, le habría gustado poder confesarle toda la verdad.  
Quizás otro día...

Sophia comienza a quejarse.

- _Debe de tener hambre_ -dice Carol apartándose lentamente de él.

Daryl asiente y sonríe cuando Carol se pone de puntillas en busca del beso que antes le negó.  
- _Te quiero_ -susurra antes de dejarla marchar en busca de su niña.  
Ella le sonríe y le responde un "Yo también te quiero" que calienta su alma.

La observa hablar con Sophia, que parece estar un poco desorientada. Ese sitio es totalmente nuevo para ella, el día que visitaron la casa se pasó todo el tiempo durmiendo.  
Coge su ropa limpia y echa un último vistazo a sus dos amores antes de entrar al baño. Las ama con locura.  
Cierra la puerta tras de sí y deja escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.  
Se acabó, necesita encontrar solución a su problema ya, se lo ha prometido a Carol.  
Saca su teléfono móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y busca a Michonne entre sus contactos para escribirle un escueto mensaje:

"Ayúdame"

* * *

 **Hola, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :)**  
 **Ya están en su nuevo hogar, al fin, y Daryl desea arreglar su problema.**

 **Quizás os preguntéis ¿Ahora quiere hacernos ver que Merle es bueno? La respuesta es no,**  
 **a Merle en esta historia (y en el mundo de TWD) podríamos considerarlo un antihéroe. No es tan malo como para considerarlo villano, ni tan santo como para considerarlo un héroe (No olvidéis lo que le hizo al taller de Dale y las paliza y faltas de respeto hacia Daryl) Es un hombre que siempre ha vivido bajo la sombra y órdenes de una persona tóxica, y ha querido complacerla en todo momento. Las únicas personas que lo mantenían a flote eran Daryl, al que de niño protegía y cuidaba, y Andrea, la que fue el amor de su vida. Pero Daryl creció, y a Andrea tuvo que abandonarla, por lo que acabó dejándose arrastrar por el mal camino sin oponer resistencia.**  
 **Eso es lo que quiero que veáis.**

 **Si alguien de vosotros sufre de _Hafefobia quizás os habéis dado cuenta de lo que tiene Daryl no es exactamente esta fobia, o la tiene a un nivel más leve, ya que no tiene problemas en dar la mano, que Sophia lo toque o que Carol roce su cuerpo (a no ser que utilice las manos) pero esto es algo que veremos en el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _Puede que os preguntéis por qué Carol no se da cuenta de los problemas que tiene Daryl sobre ser tocado, claro que se da cuenta, y se siente mal por no poder tocarlo (En un capítulo incluso sintió celos porque su hija podía hacerlo) pero no lo ve como un problema, ya que Daryl aparentemente no muestra interés en cambiar eso y es feliz así, sólo tocando sin ser tocado, por lo que ella lo respeta y no lo empuja a cambiar.  
_**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias por leer, por vuestra paciencia y comentarios :)**


	25. Nuevas tradiciones

**25\. Nuevas tradiciones**

- _¿Estás segura de que esto es gris perla?_ -pregunta Daryl mirando la lata de pintura que han comprado, en la cual pone claramente "Gris perla" - _Pues parece blanco_ -añade.

Carol se echa a reír, por lo que ha podido comprobar hoy, es un completo desastre para los colores. Lo saca de los tonos básicos y ya está absolutamente perdido, si por él fuera ahora mismo estarían pintando la habitación de gris pizarra.

Tal y como dijeron se han levantado temprano, han desayunado fuera, han ido al centro comercial y han comprado los muebles y pintura para el cuarto de Sophia, además de hacer una compra de víveres y enseres de primera necesidad para la casa.

Ahora están en la que será la habitación de la pequeña, pintando las paredes de ese color que...  
Daryl se echa a reír al mirar a Carol.  
Está vestida con la ropa que con anterioridad utilizaba para diario: Camisas XL de tonos oscuros y pantalones que esconden su figura. Lo que antes era ropa ahora son trapos que sólo sirven para ser estropeados.  
Tiene el cabello recogido en una cola desordenada, y tapado por un pañuelo, pero un mechón rebelde ha escapado de sus ataduras y ahora está sobre su frente tintado de gris.  
- _Sí, definitivamente es gris perla_ -sonríe cogiendo con suavidad el mechón para que vea el tono que ha tomado _-Te sienta bien el gris, resalta tus ojos_ -dice mirándola con amor.

Carol se sonroja.  
- _Dímelo cuando tenga cincuenta años y decida no teñirme el pelo_ -bromea.  
Vuelve a empapar el rodillo de pintura y da otra pasada sobre la pared. Supone que con dos manos de pintura la habitación estará correctamente pintada y lista para comenzar a ser adornada.  
Ella se encarga de dos paredes y Daryl de otras dos, pero él va un poco lento, puede sentir su mirada sobre ella en cada momento, no sabe que estará pensando, pero sea lo que sea lo que está pasando por su cabeza lo está entreteniendo de su labor.

Daryl empapa el rodillo tras media hora pasándolo totalmente seco por la pared.  
Ni cuenta se había dado, está está tan ensimismado mirándola...  
Ella está sonriendo, lleva todo este tiempo con esa hermosa sonrisa en la cara y no la ha borrado en ningún momento.  
Está guapísima.  
Su rostro ha estado iluminado todo el día, ha disfrutado ese rato de tiendas, escogiendo los muebles de la habitación de su niña, y él también.  
Han podido comprar sin miedo, sin sentirse observados ni juzgados, se han cogido de la mano, la ha abrazado, besado, jugado con su bebé... y nadie ha dicho nada.  
De nuevo eran sólo una familia, las pocas personas que se han fijado en ellos ha sido por Sophia, que desprende simpatía allá donde vaya, y con sus gritos y risas ha conseguido atraer la atención de varias personas que han sonreído y como mucho han comentado lo guapa que es, y él se ha henchido de orgullo de escuchar tantos piropos para con su niña.  
Han tenido que comprarle un caballo balancín. Es sólo la silueta sobre madera blanca, y no podrá utilizarlo correctamente hasta que sepa caminar al menos, pero ha visto a un niño montado sobre él y ha empezado a gritar, patalear emocionada y no ha podido resistirse a comprárselo.  
Deberá controlar esos impulsos por hacerla feliz, o acabará convirtiéndola en una niña caprichosa y malcriada. Pero es que se la imagina subida en ese balancín y se muere de ternura.

Mira el vigilabebés, que le da una imagen en escala de grises de Sophia dormida. Está de lado, abrazada a Pookie y respirando profundamente.  
Es tan bonita...

- _Yo he terminado ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?_ -pregunta Carol apoyándose sobre el palo de su rodillo orgullosa.

Daryl sacude la cabeza, y mira las dos paredes que ella ha pintado en tiempo record.  
Tiene que dejar de pensar, aunque sus pensamientos sean hermosos, debe concentrarse, aprovechar el tiempo y terminar de pintar esa habitación antes de que su adorable diablillo despierte.  
- _Pinta esa otra pared, y deja de entretenerme con tu presencia, mujer_ -finge refunfuñar, haciéndola reír.

Carol lo mira de reojo. Se pregunta de qué manera lo está entreteniendo.  
Ahora mismo está realmente atractivo con la lengua atrapada entre los labios, las mangas remangadas, pasando el rodillo de arriba a abajo por la pared, tensando y destensando los músculos de sus brazos...  
Se guarda un suspiro.  
Se muere por sentirlo rodeándola con ellos, pero no los abrazos castos que lleva dándole todo este tiempo, necesita sentirlo de verdad, piel con piel.  
No sabe que le ocurre, no entiende qué le pasa, que es lo que tiene que solucionar para poder, según él, hacer el amor correctamente, pero anoche sus ojos desesperados le dijeron que tenía razones de peso para pedirle eso, que de verdad hay algo que lo atormenta, pero joder, lleva más de un año sin sentirlo dentro de ella, se está desesperando. Echa de menos sus caricias por todo su cuerpo, sus besos, mordiscos, su lengua recorriendo cada...

- _¿Quién es ahora la que se entretiene, eh?_ -interrumpe Daryl sus pensamientos - _¿Qué está pasando por esa cabecita tuya?_ -pregunta abrazándola por detrás y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

Sonríe nerviosa, si él supiera...  
Deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se relaja sobre él, permitiendo que la meza suavemente.  
- _El próximo jueves es Acción de Gracias_ -comenta distraída.

- _Uhum, ¿Y? ¿Quieres hacer algo especial?_ -pregunta.  
Da un beso en su cuello expuesto, haciendo que se estremezca y se aparta de ella dejándole espacio para que se gire y así hablar cara a cara.  
Sonríe con dulzura al ver la timidez con la que se muerde el labio. A veces aún está un poco insegura a la hora de aportar sus propias ideas, como si temiese que él fuese a decirle que es una chorrada.

- _Me... me gustaría hacer una cena familiar. Podríamos invitar a Andrea y Matthew, el resto de nuestros amigos tienen sus propias familias, pero ellos..._

Daryl sonríe.  
Nunca ha tenido una cena digna de ser llamada familiar. Puff, no ha tenido a nadie a su lado digno de ser llamado familia. Hasta ahora...  
Cuando era niño, Acción de Gracias era un día más, al igual que Navidad: No había cena especial, ni regalos, ni ninguna tradición típica. La razón por la que sabía que esos día existían era por los otros niños del barrio.  
De adulto lo máximo que hacía para celebrar esa fecha era salir a cazar la cena, y emborracharse con Merle y su padre en algún garito de mala muerte.  
Agacha cabeza.

Carol lo mira confundida.  
 _-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta la idea? Si quieres podemos sólo..._

- _No, la idea es genial_ -se apresura a aclarar - _Es sólo que... llevo toda mi vida pasando ese día con mi viejo y mi hermano y... este año ese idiota estará solo, y... no sé... me siento mal_ -explica en un encogimiento de hombros.  
No entiende por qué le afecta lo que haga ese idiota. Seguramente le importará una mierda estar solo, se colará en alguna fiesta, tendrá relaciones con alguna mujer, se peleará y volverá a casa feliz, con un ojo morado y una gonorrea.

Carol se lame los labios pensativa.  
Merle es un imbécil, pero... no deja de ser el hermano de Daryl, y sabe que le tiene aprecio, además, le salvó de ser violada por esos enfermos.  
- _Daryl, si... si quieres invitar a tu hermano por mí no hay problema. -_ asegura con una sonrisa sincera - _Pero deberás hacerle saber que Andrea está invitada, y lo mismo con ella_ -recomienda por su bien, y el de la cena también.

Daryl la mira a los ojos. Esos ojos dulces y amables que lo enamoraron desde el momento en el que cruzaron miradas hace ya algo más de un año atrás.  
Asiente.  
Tiene razón, no puede meter a Andrea, Merle y Matthew en una misma habitación y esperar que se lleven de puta madre. Quiere tener una cena familiar tranquila, quiere que su niña disfrute. Será su primer Acción de Gracias, su primera Navidad, y aunque ella no la recordará, ellos sí, y lo único que desea es que el recuerdo sea feliz y traiga una sonrisa a sus labios cada vez que llegue a su mente los primeros momentos de su niña.

Besa a Carol.  
No ha podido resistirse, lo estaba mirando con un rostro tan dulce que pedía a gritos que la besara.  
No sabe qué haría sin ella, desde luego es la cabeza pensante de esa relación, y cada pequeño consejo que da le parece estar cargado de sabiduría.  
No se cansa de sus besos, de sus labios tímidos dejándose llevar, y su lengua juguetona enredándose con la suya.  
Su miembro se mueve en sus pantalones, emocionado por esa dulce sensación, ansioso por más.  
Paciencia...  
Se dice.  
No sabe cuanto tiempo le llevará hasta poder hacer el amor con ella, o cuanto aguantará la tentación. Viviendo con Tara era más fácil ignorar sus deseos, pero ahora...  
Por lo pronto ya ha dado el paso de pedir ayuda a Michonne, ya ha fijado una fecha y hora para empezar su terapia, que espera le de resultado y pueda tener una vida de pareja totalmente plena, tal y como ella merece.  
Interrumpe el beso y sonríe contra sus labios.  
- _Deberíamos seguir pintando, o a este ritmo Sophia acabará independizándose antes de que terminemos_ -murmura haciéndola reír.  
Le encanta su sonrisa.

Vuelven a la carga, rodillo en mano, dándose la espalda, pero robándose miradas furtivas y sonrisas tontas cuando se cazan mirándose.  
Son dos idiotas enamorados y ambos lo saben.

* * *

06:30 de la madrugada.  
Daryl observa a las dos mujeres de su vida dormir.  
Son tan hermosas las dos...  
Le encanta escuchar el sonido de las respiraciones de ambas, como el movimiento de sus vientres se sincronizan, la suave sonrisa en los labios de Sophia, o la serenidad que transmite el rostro de Carol ¿Con qué soñarán? ¿Estará él en esos sueños? Espera que sí, porque no hay noche que ellas no lo visiten a él, aunque ni el más vivido de los sueños se puede comparar con el simple hecho de quedarse despierto observándolas, sintiendo que todo lo que le está pasando es real. Incluso teme dormirse por si al despertar descubre que todo fue un sueño.  
Sea lo que sea lo que ha formado esa familia: destino, azar, Dios, o como quieran llamarlo, no lo cambia por nada. Es feliz, muy feliz, y bendice el día que de entre todos los hombres que había en ese antro de mala muerte lo eligiese a él.

Sonríe cuando ve como Sophia se gira y se acurruca más enterrando el rostro en el pecho de su madre, relajándose con su aroma y el sonido del corazón que durante nueve meses escuchó latir desde el interior. Aunque ahora mismo es probable que esté escuchando también el de él, porque lo tiene tan acelerado que podría salirse del pecho.  
Un tiempo atrás se habría preocupado, pero hoy por hoy sabe perfectamente que es lo que le ocurre.

- _Os amo_ -susurra emocionado.  
Estira la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Carol pero recula en el último momento. No quiere arriesgarse a despertarla, y menos hoy.  
Se deja caer de la cama, resbalando lentamente, no queriendo hacer ruido alguno.  
Las arropa bien y marcha al baño principal de la casa, donde se viste con la ropa de abrigo idónea para los últimos días del mes de noviembre y sale a la calle.  
Hace frío, y huele a invierno.  
Le gusta.  
El cielo está oscuro, aún no ha amanecido, mejor para él, así nadie se quedará mirando lo que está haciendo.  
Entra en el coche, se abrocha el cinturón y...

- _Soy gilipollas_ -gruñe antes de desabrocharlo.

Saca su teléfono móvil y con manos temblorosas por el frío y los nervios, busca el número de Michonne entre sus contactos y hace una videollamada.  
Menos mal que en un par de días irá un técnico a instalarles teléfono e Internet, porque a este paso va a quedarse sin datos. Sólo espera que el Wifi llegue hasta la puerta de casa.  
No entiende por qué Michonne tiene que estar viéndole, pensó que la terapia podría hacerse sencillamente hablando, pero no, no es suficiente. Lo idóneo sería que fuese presencial, pero está a más de cuatro horas en coche, y no es plan pasarse diez horas de carretera para una hora de sesión.  
Está nervioso, muy nervioso, no sabe qué va a pasar, qué van a hacer, qué le va a preguntar, pero...

- _Buenos días, Daryl, ¿Qué tal estás_ -saluda Michonne en un bostezo - _Perdón_.

Se siente mal por hacerle madrugar tanto, tiene rostro cansado, los ojos aún con rastros de sueño, y juraría que aún está en pijama.  
- _Buenos días_ -saluda nervioso.

Michonne entrecierra los ojos.  
- _¿Estás en el coche?_ -pregunta extrañada.

Daryl asiente.  
- _No quiero que Carol se entere, por eso te pedí el favor de hacerlo a esta hora, y estoy en el coche para no despertarla_ -se explica.  
Frota sus hombros intentando entrar en calor. La furgoneta lleva toda la noche al raso, y por desgracia el calefactor no va.

- _¿Por qué razón no quieres que sepa que estás haciendo terapia?_ -pregunta.

Daryl traga saliva.  
Ahí está, ya empieza el interrogatorio de preguntas incómodas.  
- _Ella no... no sabe nada de mi problema y... no sé, me da palo decírselo_ -murmura.  
Se mira las manos tímido, y gira la cabeza hacia la ventana, para ver si la puerta de casa sigue cerrada, o si alguna preciosa silueta de mujer medio dormida es visible a través de la ventana.  
Como despierte y lo vea no sabe qué narices va a decirle.

Michonne sonríe comprensiva.  
 _-No debes sentir vergüenza por buscar ayuda, Daryl, ella seguro que lo comprende, y te apoyará en esto. Además, cuando yo vea que estás preparado esta terapia pasará a ser de pareja, te pediré que hagas ciertos ejercicios prácticos con ella, y para ello necesito que esté al tanto de todo._

Daryl asiente.  
- _Se... se lo diré, pero aún no._

- _Como quieras, no te voy a insistir, quiero que tomes las cosas a tu ritmo, que des cada paso cuando de verdad sientas que estás preparado._  
 _No te prometo que en dos días vayas a superar tu fobia, pero sé que irás teniendo pequeños avances después de cada sesión, y para ello necesito que colabores, que seas sincero cuando respondas a mis preguntas, porque si me mientes me será muy difícil ayudarte, conociendo la verdad es la única forma que tengo de llegar a la raíz de tu problema ¿entendido?_

Daryl vuelve a asentir. Se siente como uno de esos perros cabezones de juguete que algunos idiotas llevan dentro del coche.

- _Muy bien, voy a grabar esta sesión para revisarla más adelante detenidamente, nada de lo que me digas saldrá de aquí ¿De cuerdo?_ -Daryl asiente de nuevo -Está bien, empecemos:  
Anoche me enviaste un mensaje pidiéndome ayuda ¿Pasó algo que deba saber o simplemente pensaste en mi oferta?

Daryl se frota los muslos nervioso. Se siente tan vulnerable ahora mismo...  
Podría decir simplemente que decidió aceptar su ayuda, y así ahorrarse toda la humillación de contar que... no, no puede empezar mintiendo.  
- _Ella... yo... nosotros..._ -busca las palabras correctas en su escaso vocabulario que parece reducirse cuando se siente acorralado - _No... no hemos hecho nada desde que estamos juntos, y... y ayer ella se enfadó creyendo que el motivo era porque no la veo atractiva_ -muestra una sonrisa incrédula, no entiende como Carol puede pensar esa gilipollez - _Conseguí convencerla de que ese no es el motivo, que soy yo, y le pedí tiempo para arreglar mi problema, pero no le dije cual es._

Michonne se pellizca el labio pensativa.  
- _Pero vosotros ya os habéis acostado antes, tenéis una hija ¿Por qué ahora no puedes?_

Niega con la cabeza.  
- _Eso fue... fue distinto... Yo... yo no me quité la ropa, sólo dejé al descubierto lo suficiente para... ya sabes... y en ningún momento me tocó._  
 _Ahora... ahora quiero hacerlo bien._

 _-¿Tienes problemas con ver a Carol desnuda, Daryl?_ -pregunta.

Daryl arruga la nariz ¿Qué estupidez de pregunta es esa?  
- _No, ninguno, me gusta verla_ -se sonroja. Aunque lo cierto es que aún no la ha visto correctamente desnuda, las veces que lo han hecho estaban rodeados de oscuridad, y cuando tuvo que bañarla procuró no mirar.

Michonne sonríe con suavidad.  
- _Eso es bueno. Háblame de tu infancia, Daryl ¿Cómo fue? Quiero que me cuentes los recuerdos que tienes, los momentos agradables, los tristes, tu relación con tus padres..._

Daryl se muerde el labio inquieto.  
Se hace un silencio entre ambos, Michonne espera pacientemente sus palabras, y él busca entre sus recuerdos algo digno que contar. Sólo encuentra basura.  
 _-Yo... yo no tuve infancia, fue una mierda. No tengo momentos agradables, lo poco bueno que pudo haber pasado durante mi niñez está enterrado bajo capas y capas de... de_ _maltrato -_ confiesa.  
Se atreve a mirar a Michonne, esperando encontrar un rostro sorprendido, pero no, su expresión sigue siendo la misma.

- _¿Tus padres te golpeaban?_ -pregunta con suavidad.  
Lleva muchos años tratando con personas como él, desde un primer momento supo que su infancia debió estar llena de abusos.

- _Sólo mi padre, mi madre sencillamente..._ -se encoge de hombres - _pasaba el día en la cama, emborrachándose y fumando._

 _-Háblame de tu madre ¿Cómo era? -pregunta._  
Quiere/debe indagar más sobre el maltrato al que fue sometido, pero no hoy, no en su primera sesión.

- _Puf, no sé ¿Físicamente? dicen que me parezco a ella. Era rubia, ojos azules, y tenía el lunar sobre el labio que yo heredé. Muy demacrada, despeinada, con profundas ojeras, dientes amarillos y olía a alcohol y tabaco. No puedo decirte mucho más._

 _-¿Algún recuerdo agradable sobre ella?_ -pregunta, pero él niega - _¿Te abrazó alguna vez, Daryl?_

Levanta la vista un segundo para mirarla a los ojos y la vuelve a bajar, para seguidamente negar.  
No, no tiene ningún recuerdo agradable, ni lo ha abrazado en la vida. Ni ella, ni su padre, ni Merle. En su familia las muestras de cariño eran algo prohibido.  
- _¿Por qué me preguntas estas cosas?_ -susurra cabizbajo.

- _Tengo que descubrir el origen de tu problema. Y... bueno, este no es mi diagnóstico definitivo, pero me atrevería a decir que sufres de Hafefobia porque a lo largo de tu infancia, cada vez que fuiste tocado fue para ser golpeado, nadie te demostró que las manos también pueden dar caricias._  
S _e suele decir que no existe maltrato más destructivo que la falta de amor de unos padres._  
 _Si durante la infancia un niño es privado de los afectos imprescindibles o si le han evitado las posibilidades de aprender a gestionar las emociones con frases tipo "Llorar es de nenas" "Los sentimientos son de maricas" o alguna parecida que seguro que has escuchado... -_ Hace una pausa esperando a que Daryl asienta _-L_ a etapa de la adolescencia que tan tumultuosa es, se ve gravemente afectada.  
 _Si en este período de transición el adolescente no recibe la ayuda y apoyo necesario, y en su lugar sigue en un ambiente de constante maltrato y de destrucción del autoestima, lo que se obtiene generalmente es un adulto socialmente inestable._  
 _Y eso es lo que te ha ocurrido a ti, Daryl -_ explica detenidamente.

Él la ha escuchado atento, al menos ya tiene una idea de dónde vienen sus problemas, aunque de todos modos lo intuía.

Michonne lo observa con amor. Está cabizbajo, analizando lo que le ha dicho, seguramente martirizándose por ser así.  
No puede permitir eso.

 _-Pero a pesar de todo no eres el caso más grave con el que me he encontrado, Daryl._  
 _Te he visto con Sophia y Carol, y sé que a pesar de no haber recibido amor por parte de tus padres, sabes lo que es, y te gusta darlo. Te preocupas por ellas, las abrazas, besas, las cuidas, proteges... es un buen punto a tu favor._  
 _Te gusta dar amor, pero no estás acostumbrado a recibirlo, y eso es lo que debemos tratar._  
 _Normalmente cuando trato con personas con tus mismos problemas, tras la primera sesión suelo pedirles que intenten decir algunas palabras amables a sus seres queridos, ¿Pero contigo? Sólo te voy a pedir que le preguntes a Carol qué piensa de ti, que es lo que más le gusta de tu personalidad, tu físico, quiero que alimentes tu autoestima, que descubras las cosas buenas que ella ve en ti._

Daryl sonríe sintiéndose un poco adulado.  
"Las cosas buenas que ella ve en él..."

* * *

Carol despierta al notar unos labios besando los suyos.  
Son suaves, dulces, saben a café y la barba rala que lo rodea le hace cosquillas en la barbilla.  
Abre los ojos y el rostro del hombre de su vida entra en su campo de visión.  
Tiene a Sophia en brazos y le está mostrando una taza humeante.  
Sonríe, que hermoso despertar.

 _-Buenos días_ -saluda dándole otro beso.

- _¿Qué hora es?_ -pregunta desperezándose.

- _Las ocho y media_ -responde sin mirar el reloj.

Carol se sienta en la cama, coge la taza de café y lo mira medio dormida.

Daryl le sonríe con dulzura. Está guapísima recién levantada, con el cabello despeinado enmarcando su angelical rostro.  
- _Duerme un poco más si quieres, sólo quería despedirme, tengo que irme a trabajar_ -informa - _Le cambié el pañal a Sophia, le di el biberón, la vestí y nos fuimos a buscarte el desayuno a una pastelería artesanal que está dos calles más atrás. Es un croissant de chocolate, espero que te guste._

Carol lo mira con ternura ¿Puede ser más perfecto?  
Observa a su niña, tiene el ceño fruncido y semblante serio.  
- _¿Y esta señorita por qué está enfadada?_ -pregunta con voz aguda haciéndola reír. Es tan fácil arrancarle una sonrisa.

- _Le he puesto su gorrito con orejas de oso, y no le ha hecho ninguna gracia_ -responde Daryl, acariciando la cabeza de su niña.  
Su cabello es exactamente igual que el de él; rubio, liso y con dos remolinos en la nuca que hacen que se despeine con facilidad.  
- _Aquí te dejo 100$_ -informa, y deja el dinero sobre la mesita de noche junto a su desayuno.

- _¿Qué quieres que compre?_ -pregunta.

- _Nada, sólo quiero que tengas dinero encima por si lo necesitas_ -aclara él.

Carol sonríe un poco emocionada.  
Se ha pasado tantos años sin tener control alguno sobre la economía de la casa que le cuesta concebir el hecho de que le deje dinero sin más.  
Está deseando poder trabajar para aportar de una vez su granito de arena.

Daryl recoge un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo detrás de la oreja y la vuelve a besar una vez más, le encantaría poder quedarse a su lado, acurrucarse en la cama con ella y pasar toda la fría mañana abrazado a la mujer que ama, y...

Sophia se queja, su cuerpo está entre el de sus padres y no le permiten mirar curiosa todo lo que le rodea.

- _Vale gruñona, ya me voy -_ Besa y abraza a su niña una vez más antes de dejarla en los brazos de su madre.  
Recuerdo lo que Michonne le ha dicho sobre la importancia de que los niños reciban afecto.  
Sonríe, su niña está más que colmada de amor, besos, abrazos, y palabras amables. Al menos tiene la tranquilidad de que ella será una niña, adolescente, adulta totalmente sana.  
- _Hasta la tarde -_ se vuelve a despedir no queriendo irse.

- _Hasta la tarde, mi amor, que tengas un buen día -_ Le desea Carol - _Dile adiós a papá. Adiós, papá, te queremos_ -habla por su niña, al tiempo que agita su bracito, guiándola y mostrándole como despedirse.

Daryl tiene que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para salir de esa habitación.  
Se las comería a besos a las dos.

* * *

Carol pasea por el parque con su niña. Hace un poco de frío, tiene la nariz congelada, y las mejillas sonrosadas por el aire helado.  
Sophia lleva puesto su abrigo con capucha, que a diferencia de su adorable gorrito sí se la deja puesta.  
Está observándolo todo, comentando a su manera cada cosa que ve y gritando emocionada cada vez que se cruzan con algún perro.

Le gusta caminar, ese sitio es precioso,y está lleno de vida.  
Pero lo mejor de ese parque, y ciudad en general, es ser invisible, no sentir las miradas de los vecinos juzgándola, hablando a sus espaldas, y criticando cada cosa que hacen. Sólo saludan, le sonríen al pasar, y comentan lo bonita y adorable que es Sophia.  
Le encanta ese lugar, aunque aún así no puede evitar mirar hacia atrás temerosa, sintiendo la sombra de su marido ciñéndose sobre ella. Tiene la sensación de que en cualquier momento aparecerá, la asaltará y la hará despertar de ese hermoso sueño hecho realidad.  
Supone que deberá vivir con esa desazón toda su vida mientras él siga vivo.

- _¡Papá!_ -grita Sophia emocionada al ver a un hombre de espaldas.  
Tiene los hombros anchos como Daryl, y el cabello rubio más o menos del mismo largo.

Carol sonríe.  
- _Ese no es papá, mi amor_ -corrige con dulzura, pero Sophia no se da por satisfecha y se agita en el carro nerviosa, alzando los brazos al tiempo que repite esa palabra una y otra vez, hasta que el hombre se gira y desvela un rostro nada familiar para ella.

- _¿Ves como no es papá?_ -Sophia gruñe como si le reprochara a su madre algo - _Admítelo, te has confundido, mi niña._

Continúa paseando por el parque, disfrutando de su libertad.  
Sí, porque a pesar de los miedos que siente por encontrarse con Ed de nuevo, se siente libre.  
No tiene que estar mirando el reloj porque deba estar a cierta hora en casa, no tiene que caminar agachando la cabeza para evitar que la gente la salude, no tiene que esforzarse en esconder moretones. Todo eso ya se acabó, esa etapa de su vida se está consumiendo hasta el punto de ser sólo cenizas, y ahora ella puede renacer de nuevo, siendo la mujer que siempre debió haber sido.

* * *

Daryl está en su media hora de descanso, tomando tranquilamente su bocadillo.  
El taller huele a aceite de motor y gasolina. Ha pasado la mañana poniendo a punto un viejo Mercedes que deberá pasar la inspección en un par de días.  
Está siendo un día agradable, su jefe lo ha tratado bastante bien, Dale debió dar buenas referencias de él, y sus compañeros lo han recibido como a uno más, e incluso uno de los aprendices se ha acercado a él para aprender de su trabajo, y preguntar dudas.  
Es impresionante lo que puede cambiarle la vida el hecho de no tener ninguna reputación.  
Es genial, en ese pueblo lo que opine, piense la gente estará impulsado por su comportamiento y acciones, y no por una fama que ni siquiera es suya.  
Le han preguntado por su vida, y con todo el orgullo que siente les ha revelado que tiene mujer y una niña de cinco meses y medio, y al momento sus compañeros han comenzado a hablarle de su vida. Unos están casados con hijos, otros sólo tienen pareja, alguno divorciado...  
Le parece genial tener conversaciones normales sin que alguien le recuerde la mala reputación de los Dixon.

Mira su móvil, tiene mensajes de Glenn, Tara, Sasha... todos preguntando que tal les va en esa nueva vida, incluso lo han incluido en un grupo donde todos están comentando chorradas.  
Son geniales.

Recuerda la conversación que tuvo con Carol el día anterior sobre Acción de Gracias.  
Aún le quedan diez minutos de descanso, puede hacer un par de llamadas.  
Marca el número de Andrea.  
Un toque, dos toques, tres to...

- _Hey, Daryl ¿Ocurre algo?_ -pregunta preocupada.

Sonríe, es tan natural que las llamadas que realicen sean con problemas jurídicos que una llamada amistosa es hasta extraña.  
- _No, nada de eso, está todo bien. Es sólo que quería comentarte, Carol desea celebrar Acción de Gracias en casa, y ha pensado que quizás quieras venir con Matthew a pasarla con nosotros, al fin y al cabo somos familia._  
 _Podéis venir un par de días antes si queréis, así os enseñamos el pueblo. Tú puedes estrenar el colchón de la cama de la habitación de Sophia y para Matthew compraré un colchón hinchable y lo pondré en la otra habitación vacía ¿Qué te parece?_

La escucha sonreír al otro lado del teléfono.  
- _Es una buena idea, Daryl, se lo comentaré a Matthew a ver que le parece, nos vendrá bien despejarnos un poco del ambiente de esta ciudad._

Daryl sonríe satisfecho, Carol se alegrará mucho.  
Entonces recuerda la otra parte que debe comunicarle.  
 _-Andrea, yo... tengo que decirte algo más, si no estás de acuerdo sólo dímelo, porque puestos a elegir prefiero teneros a Matthew y a ti esa noche_ -coge aire antes de hablar _-Me... me gustaría invitar a mi hermano también._

Silencio al otro lado del teléfono.

- _¿Andrea? ¿Sigues ahí?_ -se ve en la necesidad de preguntar.  
Está a punto de despegar el teléfono de la oreja para cerciorarse de si se ha colgado, ha perdido la cobertura o algo por el estilo, cuando la escucha hablar.

- _Hazlo si quieres, Daryl, pero ya te adelanto que en cuanto sepa que nosotros vamos a estar ahí pondrá escusas para no ir_ -dice con una notable rabia.

Daryl asiente.  
Es muy probable que su hermano haga eso, pero puede que incluso lo sorprenda.  
Se despide rápido de Andrea y busca en la agenda el número del teléfono de la que ahora es la casa de Merle.  
Un toque, dos toques, tres toques, cuatro toques...  
Y salta el contestador.  
Cuelga, podría dejarle un mensaje en el contestador, pero lo más probable es que no lo escuche o haga como que no lo ha oído.  
Más tarde lo volverá a intentar, ahora debe volver al trabajo, aún le quedan cuatro horas entre motores y grasa antes de volver a casa con sus dos amores.

* * *

Carol se entretiene montando los muebles de la habitación de Sophia, la cual está durmiendo tras haber almorzado.  
Podría esperar a Daryl para que le ayude, pero llegará cansado, y el tiempo que están juntos prefiere pasarlo saliendo de paseo o acurrucados en el sofá.  
Le gusta el bricolaje, siempre le ha gustado, es una de sus mayores pasiones desde que era niña y veía a su padre ensamblar piezas de madera, lijar, pegar, pulir, barnizar, creando hermosos muebles.  
Le encantaba ir a su carpintería, el olor de la madera y del aserrín acumulado bajo su banco de trabajo, el sonido de las seguetas cortando tablones...  
Fue una infancia maravillosa.  
Aún le duele pensar en él, en su padre, en como murió sólo en un hospital sin tener noticias de su hija.  
Si él hubiese sabido el esfuerzo que hizo por ir a verlo... si hubiese visto como Ed la pilló segundos antes de arrancar el coche, la arrastró por el cabello escaleras arriba y flageló su espalda para "domarla" hasta que quedó inconsciente en el suelo...  
Dios, ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciega como para casarse con él? Las señales del tipo de hombre que era estaban ahí desde un principio.  
Cuando él se enfadaba al verla hablar con otro y le pedía que no lo hiciera, que los hombres sólo buscaban una cosa en ella.  
Cuando le pedía que no saliese de fiesta, porque las mujeres que hacían eso eran unas frescas, y ella era una chica de bien.  
Cuando le pidió que no utilizara minifaldas ni camisas escotadas, porque ya había conseguido un hombre y no debía atraer a más.  
Cuando le pidió que no se maquillara, que eso era de putas.  
Ella sonreía como una idiota diciéndose que todo eso no eran más que celos porque la amaba, no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo con ella, que todas esas "inocentes" peticiones y consejos eran órdenes para tenerla donde quería.  
Cuando se quiso dar cuenta había cambiado su ropa por prendas tallas XL y pantalones de chándal, su melena al viento por recogidos desordenados, y su piel virginal por otra llena de golpes, quemaduras y cortes los cuales en su mayoría han desaparecido, pero que han sido grabados a fuego en su corazón, y arden en el recuerdo.  
Si pudiese volver atrás...  
Sacude la cabeza.  
Si pudiese volver atrás no cambiaría nada, porque gracias a haber conocido a ese monstruo ahora está con el hombre más maravilloso que existe sobre la faz de la tierra, y que le ha dado el mejor regalo del mundo: Sophia, el amor de su vida.  
Ha pasado por el peor de los infiernos para conocer la gloria, y más feliz no puede ser ahora mismo.

Le encanta esa casa, el barrio, la gente.  
Varios vecinos se han acercado a la puerta con tartas, empanadas y comidas varias para darles la bienvenida.  
La gran mayoría eran personas mayores, pero todas de lo más agradable, y se han enamorado de Sophia nada más verla.  
¿Echa de menos Georgia? Lo cierto es que extraña a sus amigos, pero por suerte en cuanto Daryl vuelva del trabajo podrá hablar con ellos, y así despejar esa nostalgia que le invade al pensar en ellos, porque por lo demás, Georgia puede irse al infierno.

* * *

Daryl aparca el coche a las puertas de casa, está deseando volver a ver a sus chicas, pero antes de bajarse decide volver a llamar a Merle.  
Un toque, dos toques, tres toques...

- _¿Dígame?_ -pregunta con esa voz grave y ronca que tiene.

- _Merle, soy Daryl_ -saluda - _¿Cómo..._

- _Hombre, Darlina, ¿Ya te abandonó la pelirroja?_ -ríe.

Daryl piensa unos segundos si mandarlo a la mierda o no, no tiene tiempo para sus tonterías.  
-E _scúchame idiota, vamos a celebrar Acción de Gracias, y quería invitarte ¿Vendrías? -_ pregunta sin dar más rodeos.

- _Puf ¿Para qué quieres que vaya? ¿Qué vais a hacer? ¿Rezar en la mesa, comer un pavo seco, hablar de gilipolleces e iros a dormir a las doce? -_ desprecia él.

Daryl tensa la mandíbula.  
 _-¡¿Vendrías o no?!_

- _Ni loco voy a ese muermazo, prefiero quedarme aquí, al menos follaré -_ ríe con risa estridente.

Deja escapar un suspiro.  
- _Como quieras, tampoco te necesito, lo hacía por ti para que no estuvieses solo, y pasaras este día en familia acompañado de tu hermano, Carol, Sophia, Andrea y Matthew._

Silencio al otro lado del teléfono hasta que lo escucha murmurar algún insulto.

- _¡¿A TI QUE COÑO TE PASA?! ¿Has invitado a la rubia? ¿Y pretendías que yo fuera allí? ¿PARA QUÉ? ¿PARA UNIRNOS? ¡Eres gilipollas hermano! ¡Deja de intentar ser un alcahuete!_

 _-Yo no intento ser nada, he invitado a Andrea porque Matthew es mi sobrino y el único primo de Sophia -_ se defiende _-Pero ¿Sabes qué? No vengas, me da igual, mejor para mí, un idiota menos que tener que aguantar. Que te vaya bien_

Cuelga dejando a su hermano con la palabra en la boca. Le importa una mierda lo que fuese a decir.  
Coge aire varias veces, intentando tranquilizarse, y evadir las ganas de estampar el móvil contra el cristal.  
Merle es idiota, siempre lo supo, y por más que intente que forme parte de su vida no lo va a conseguir. Vale que es él el que se ha marchado de Georgia, pero es su hermano quien se aleja.  
Quizás eso sea lo mejor, lo que hay entre ellos es una relación tóxica que no le conviene tener cerca, y menos con Sophia presente. Porque los actos de bondad que ese hombre comete se ven eclipsado por cientos de canalladas dignas de unos meses entre rejas.

Baja del coche y camina hasta la puerta.  
 _-Ya estoy en casa_ -saluda con voz cansada, sin poder sacarse a su hermano de la cabeza.  
Sonríe cuando un grito infantil surge desde algún lugar de la casa.  
De repente todo su enfado desaparece.

- _Espera, que van a recibirte_ -anuncia Carol, y acto seguido Daryl puede ver como unas manos salen del interior de una habitación y dejan a Sophia en el suelo del pasillo.

Su niña lo observa un instante.  
- _Papá_ -dice feliz, antes de comenzar a gatear hacia él. Va despacio, pero sin pausa, resbalándose de vez en cuando, y dejando escapar grititos con cada pequeño avance que hace.

Mira a Carol, que sonríe desde el otro lado del pasillo. Está vestida con su espantosa ropa talla XL, por lo que supone que ha debido estar haciendo alguna tarea de limpieza, pintura o algo por el estilo. Espera que sea eso y no que haya vuelto a querer vestir así.  
Aún así está preciosa, con ese brillo especial que tiene su cara estos dos últimos días.  
Se acerca a su niña, no tiene paciencia como para esperar a que llegue hasta él. Lleva muchas horas separado de ellas, y lo único que desea es estrechar a su bebé entre sus brazos y besar los labios de Carol.  
- _Ven aquí pequeñaja_ -dice cogiéndola en brazos y dándole un suave beso en sus sonrosada mejilla.  
Ella balbucea algo ininteligible y se entretiene despeinando a su padre.

- _¿Qué tal el día?_ -pregunta a Carol antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios, diciéndole sin palabras lo mucho que la ha echado de menos.

- _Bien, hemos dado un paseo, he montado todos los muebles de la habitación y no han parado de venir vecinos a dar la bienvenida, lo hemos pasado bien_ -responde sonriente.

Adora verla reír tan sincera.  
Ha estado montando muebles, eso explica el por qué de su ropa.  
Le gustaría abrazarlas, pero su ropa apesta a gasolina y grasa de motor.  
- _¿Qué te parece si mientras me ducho hablas con esta panda de idiotas?_ -propone.  
Saca el móvil del bolsillo, abre el grupo de Whatsapp y deja el aparato sobre sus manos - _Llevan dando el coñazo todo el día_ -bromea.

Besa la cabeza de Sophia, la deja en los brazos de Carol y camina rumbo a la ducha, mirando de soslayo como Carol sonríe y comienza a escribir algo, al tiempo que procura mantener las manos de Sophia lejos del teléfono.  
Las ama.

* * *

- _¿Sabes? Creo que nosotros podríamos haber protagonizado esa película_ -comenta Daryl.

Están tranquilamente sentados en el sofá, comiendo palomitas de maíz y viendo Titanic, mientras Sophia juega sobre su manta de actividades junto a ellos y mantiene charlas con Pookie.

Carol arquea una ceja.  
- _¿Por qué piensas eso?_

Daryl traga lo que tiene en la boca antes de hablar.  
- _Míralos, tenemos cierto parecido físico con los protagonistas: ella cabello pelirrojo y rizado, él rubio y liso, incluso son de clases sociales distintas, como nosotros_ -se explica.

Ella se echa a reír.  
- _Sí, es cierto, aunque yo no te dejaría morir congelado_ -dice mirándolo con amor.

Daryl abre mucho los ojos.  
- _¿Jack muere?_

Carol abre y cierra la boca varias veces buscando las palabras. Mierda, le ha destripado la historia.  
- _Ay, Dios, Daryl, lo siento, la película tiene sus años, pensé que..._ -entonces él se echa a reír - _Me has tomado el pelo ¿Verdad?_ -pregunta entrecerrando los ojos, analizando su expresión.

Daryl sigue riendo.  
- _Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo, yo..._ -esquiva la palomita que le lanza a la cara - _Ven aquí, tontorrona -_ se acerca más a ella, estrechándola contra él, y la besa entre unas risas que poco a poco van apagándose cuando se concentran sólo en el beso.  
 _-¿De verdad no dejarías que muriese congelado?_ -pregunta en un dulce susurro contra sus labios. Ella asiente - _¿Por qué?_

- _Porque te quiero_ -murmura sincera.

Él se aparta lo suficiente de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos. Esos preciosos ojos...  
Entonces recuerda lo que Michonne le pidió que hiciera.  
- _¿Por qué me quieres?_

Carol se muerde el labio pensativa ¿Por dónde empezar?  
- _Me haces feliz, me siento amada, libre, y eres un padre y... ¿marido? maravilloso._

Daryl sonríe.  
- _Sí, puedes llamarme marido, me gusta._  
La vuelve a besar, perdiéndose una vez más en sus labios, y dejando su mano navegar por su espalda, bajo la camisa, acariciando su piel suave, mancillada por alguna que otra cicatriz que desearía poder borrar a base de caricias o transferirla a su propia piel donde se mimetizaría con todas las que él tiene.  
- _¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?_ -siente la necesidad de preguntar. Necesita escuchar unas buenas palabras sobre su físico, antes de que agrias imágenes de su cuerpo lacerado turben su mente.

 _-Me gusta cómo nos tratas y cuidas en general, y físicamente pues..._ -lo mira de arriba a abajo y sonríe tímida - _Me gustan tus labios, tus ojos, tu mirada profunda, tus hombros anchos y...no he visto mucho más_ -dice nerviosa.

Daryl la mira con ternura. Es cierto, no ha visto más allá que lo que su ropa deja al descubierto.  
Acaricia su cabello pelirrojo, enredando sus dedos en sus bucles, al tiempo que la observa con cara de idiota.  
- _Yo acabaría antes diciéndote lo que no me gusta de ti_ -revela.

- _Y... ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de mí?_ -pregunta ella curiosa.

Daryl la mira de arriba abajo tal y como ella hizo anteriormente.  
- _Pues... este trozo de palomita es muy poco sexy_ -dice, y le quita el trozo de maíz que descansa sobre su clavícula.

Vuelven a reír, y besarse una vez más, con la triste banda sonora de la película envolviéndolos, y los gorjeos de Sophia inundándolos de amor.

* * *

Acción de Gracias

Carol revisa la mesa por enésima vez. Alisa una arruga del mantel, vuelve a alinear los cubiertos, limpia una pequeña mancha en la copa...  
Quiere que todo esté perfecto, que salga bien.  
La primera y única vez que organizó Acción de Gracia cuando estaba casada, su suegra se pasó la cena insultando la comida, diciendo que el pavo estaba seco, el postre demasiado dulce, y que para eso mejor se hubiese quedado en casa tomando sobras del día anterior.  
Estuvo todo el día cocinando para nada, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de arreglarse, lo único que consiguió fue el desprecio de sus suegros y una paliza de Ed en cuanto se marcharon, por no saber cocinar y haber hecho que su madre se marchase con hambre.

- _¿Aún no han llegado?_ -pregunta Daryl que sale de la habitación recién arreglado _-Quizás deba..._ -las palabras mueren en su boca cuando Carol se gira hacia él - _Joder..._ -es lo único que atina a susurrar.  
Está preciosa vestida, el negro le sienta genial. Es un vestido discreto, entallado hasta bajo las rodillas, con cuello de barco, de media manga, la cual está calada con un encaje de motivos florales.  
Su cabello cae con gracia sobre uno de sus hombros, y su rostro está ligeramente maquillado, realzando sus enormes ojos y esos labios que... ¡Que demonios!  
La besa tan inesperadamente que ella ahoga el grito de sorpresa en su boca.

Llevan un par de días ajetreados con los preparativos para la cena.  
Matthew y Andrea llegaron ayer, pero decidieron quedarse en un hotel, para estar más tranquilos y así quedarse toda la semana en la ciudad, y no incomodarlos.  
Como si molestasen...  
Intentó disuadirla, pero no había quien la bajase del burro, así que... aceptó que no se quedase con ellos.

Ayer tuvo su segunda sesión con Michonne. Estuvo algo más relajado, y sus preguntas siguieron centrándose en su pasado, precisamente en su adolescencia y sus relaciones con las chicas.  
No tuvo mucho que decir, más que la mayoría de las adolescentes lo ignoraban por miedo y quienes se atrevían a salir con el "chico malo" eran frenadas por sus padres.  
Preguntó por su primera experiencia sexual, y ahí tuvo que contarle esa traumática pérdida de la virginidad con una prostituta que le doblaba la edad y que prácticamente lo forzó a tener relaciones sexuales con ella.  
Hasta ayer, no tenía ni idea de que una mujer podía violar a un hombre.

Interrumpe el beso y mira a Carol a los ojos.  
Odió la idea de tener que arreglarse para cenar en casa, pero cuando la ha visto a ella...  
- _Estás guapísima_ -susurra contra sus labios, arrancándole una tímida sonrisa.

- _Tú también_ -dice ella.  
Lo mira de arriba abajo, está realmente elegante, y eso que sólo lleva un pantalón chino, camisa blanca y chaqueta americana.

Sophia grita para hacerse notar.  
- _Y tú también estás muy guapa_ -sonríe Daryl.  
La saca de la trona para darle un beso. Lleva puesto un vestido celeste que resalta sus enormes ojos azules.

Llaman a la puerta.

- _¡Papá!_ -grita Sophia emocionada.

- _Papá soy yo, sinvergüenza_ -corrige.  
Camina con ella en brazos hacia la puerta, dejando a Carol junto a la mesa, revisándola de nuevo.

 _-Pero bueno, que elegantes estás tú_ -sonríe Andrea al ver a Daryl _-¿Y esta princesita? ¿Cómo se puede ser tan guapa?_ -dice con voz aguda. Le hace gestos a Sophia para que se lance a sus brazos, y con gusto se va con ella - _¿Y Carol?_

- _En la cocina_ -responde Daryl - _Hola, hombrecillo_ -saluda a Matthew, que por como está vestido parece el muñeco de una tarta nupcial.

- _Odio los trajes_ -refunfuña.

Daryl sonríe.  
 _-Ya somos dos._  
Posa una mano en su espalda para guiarlo al interior.  
Escucha a Andrea elogiar a Carol por la buena pinta que tiene la comida, y repetirle una y otra vez lo guapa que está.

Se sientan a la mesa, donde la cena transcurre con normalidad, si exceptúa que su miembro ha decidido ser un invitado inesperado y sus pantalones le empiezan a apretar.  
Carol se ha sentado frente a él, y la visión que tiene de ella no le deja concentrarse en comer.  
Dios, como se le marcan las clavículas al mínimo movimiento, y ese vestido es condenadamente parecido al que llevaba puesto el día que se conocieron y tuvieron relaciones por primera vez.  
Si pudiera despejaba las cosas de la mesa de un manotazo y le hacía el amor sobre ella sin molestarse en quitarle el vestido.  
Debe dar gracias de que tengan invitados, porque no le interesa que su primera vez como pareja sea un arrebato de pasión sin preparación alguna.  
¿Desde cuándo es tan absurdamente romántico?

Sophia está sentada en su trona, riendo sin parar con Matthew, que se esconde tras ella y aparece por su izquierda o por su derecha dándole un pequeño susto haciéndola reír a carcajadas.

Carol habla animadamente con Andrea, comentándole como han pasado los días que llevan ahí, y los avances que tiene Sophia.  
Daryl lo único que puede hacer es mirarla con cara de idiota.  
La ve tan hermosa esa noche... no sabe si es por el vestido, por las luces que iluminan sus ojos, o por esa radiante sonrisa que va de oreja a oreja.

- _Voy a por el postre_ -anuncia ella.

Le gustaría ofrecerse a ayudarla, pero como se levanta va a ser testigo de cierto bulto en sus pantalones.  
Para su suerte, Andrea se ofrece, aunque Carol rechaza amablemente su ayuda, y marcha al interior de la cocina con ese vaivén de caderas que lo hipnotizan.

Andrea mira a Daryl sonriente.  
- _Se te cae la baba, y no precisamente por tu hija_ -bromea.

Daryl sonríe y agacha la cabeza tímido, sintiéndose enrojecer.  
 _-Está muy guapa esta noche_ -murmura.

Andrea observa a Carol en el interior de la cocina. Está realmente animada.  
- _Sí, está más guapa desde que ha salido de Georgia_ -sonríe.  
Aún no puede creer que el pequeño de los Dixon haya formado una familia.  
- _Supongo que Merle..._

Daryl niega con la cabeza, y Andrea no necesita saber más.  
- _Ya... lo supuse_ -mira a Matthew, que está entretenido jugando con Sophia. Se parece tanto a su maldito padre - _Mejor así, supongo..._

Daryl no puede evitar sentirse un poco mal, supone que una parte de Andrea quería encontrarse con Merle, y poder ser testigo de su reacción al conocer a su hijo.  
Le gustaría confesarle lo que Merle le dijo, el por qué de todo, pero... ¿Para qué? ¿De qué serviría? Eso es algo que debe salir de su hermano, no de él. Si Merle prefiere seguir con su vida de borracheras y putas antes que lanzarse a la estabilidad de una vida en familia allá él.  
No sabe lo que se pierde, lo maravilloso que es despertar al lado de alguien que le ame, que le diga los "Te quiero" más sinceros y que cuando mire a su hijo pueda vivir con la certeza de que ha hecho algo bien en la vida.

- _¿No quieres postre?_ -pregunta Carol.

Sale de sus pensamientos, para darse cuenta de que ella está ofreciéndole un plato con la tarta banoffee que ambos han preparado esa misma tarde.

- _Sí quier_ o -responde, mirándola a los ojos de una manera tan intensa que parece que está contestando a una pregunta más importante.

Toman el postre en silencio, Andrea los felicita por lo bueno que está, Matthew repite, y Sophia gruñe y se queja queriendo alcanzarlo.  
El año que viene ya podrá probarlo.

Carol mira a su alrededor, está feliz, adora a su nueva familia, Andrea es muy agradable, Matthew es un amor de niño, y bueno, su niña y Daryl son lo mejor que le ha podido pasar en la vida.  
Saca a Sophia de la trona, antes de que comience a llorar y la deja de pie sobre su regazo, para que pueda cotillear todo lo que hay en la mesa.  
Siente la luz de un flash en los ojos. Daryl ha intentado hacerle una foto de forma furtiva, pero ha sido delatado, y ahora la mira tímido.  
Está adorable cuando se sonroja.  
Sonríe, y él le devuelve la sonrisa, y vuelve a hacerle otra foto, como recuerdo de ese maravilloso día.

Fotografía a Carol, a Sophia, a Andrea, a Matthew, los cuatro juntos, por familias, solo las mujeres, Andrea le hace una foto junto a Carol y Sophia, otra con Carol solo...  
Cientos de fotos, de vídeos que enviarán a sus amigos por Whatsapp y que posiblemente imprimirá para adornar la casa y llenar cada rincón con los más hermosos recuerdos.  
Es su primer Acción de Gracias, y ya lo ve inmejorable.

* * *

 **6 meses**

Carol continúa dándole el pecho a Sophia, pero no con tanta frecuencia, ya que está comenzando a tomar sus primeras papillas, por lo que su alimentación se ve complementada.  
Suele darle la papilla a la hora de la merienda que es cuando más espabilada y predispuesta está para ello, como la pillen con sueño o recién levantada se niega. Es una cabezota.  
Aún no terminan de cogerle el truco, y por mucho babero que le pongan ella acaba de papilla hasta las cejas, incluso ha llegado a manchar las paredes. En vez de a un bebé parece que le está dando de comer a un ventilador de techo de esos de aspas que dan vueltas.  
A Carol se le da mejor, sabe como entretenerla, pone voces, abre mucho la boca para que ella la imite y así poder introducirle la cuchara , y cuando es Daryl quien le da de comer ella está por detrás con Pookie llamando su atención.  
A veces odia ser tan tímido para expresarse, no ser capaz de cantar, o hacer un poco el tonto con su bebé como ella hace.

Otro de los avances de Sophia es que ya se sienta sola, también va cogiéndole confianza al gateo, va más rápido y se cae menos.  
Ha añadido una nueva letra a su, cada vez más extenso, vocabulario, la "M", supone que por la costumbre de Carol de decir "Ummm, que bueno" cada vez que va a darle la papilla.  
Lo gracioso es que ella relaciona esa palabra con la comida, y ahora cada vez que tiene hambre se lo hace saber emitiendo un "Ummm".  
Más lista no puede ser.  
Espera que no tarde en probar a añadirle más vocales a esa consonante.  
Por más que Daryl le repite la palabra "mamá" ella no se digna a repetirla. Se muere por escucharla decirlo, y ver la cara de Carol cuando lo haga, aunque luego llame mamá a todo lo que vea, tal y como hace con papá actualmente.

Ahora mismo están en Georgia de nuevo.  
Andrea les llamó, y están pasando una semana allí, ya que tienen bastantes cosas que arreglar antes de volver a casa.

Negan ha tenido que indemnizar a Carol con 600$ por la agresión.  
¡600$! Daryl no le ha partido la cara a ese capullo de milagro. Osea, por poco la viola, le dejó moratones, una lesión muscular en el hombro, la humilló y asustó y su único castigo ha sido pagar unos míseros dólares e irse de rositas, con esa sonrisa arrogante que se muere por borrarle.  
Cuando él fue juzgado por exactamente lo mismo pasó seis meses en prisión, aún siendo inocente, y él nada, para que luego digan que la justicia es ciega, encima el resto de tíos que estuvieron presente en esa agresión ni siquiera han sido juzgados.

Carol ya está oficialmente divorciada, ya no es Carol Peletier nunca más, ha recuperado su apellido de soltera, ese que su querido padre le dio y que nunca debió haber perdido.  
Es libre, podrían casarse mañana mismo si quisieran, y él adoptaría su apellido para dejar de arrastrar de una vez la reputación de los Dixon.  
Pero por lo pronto se va a estar quieto, acaba de divorciarse, duda que le interese embarcarse en otro matrimonio.  
Aunque se muere porque sea oficialmente su esposa.  
Quien le iba a decir un año atrás que iba a tener tanto interés en esos temas.

Daryl está haciendo la maleta junto a Carol.  
Acaban de volver del registro civil. Ya le han entregado el nuevo libro de familia donde "Sophia Reeve" aparece como su hija biológica.  
Cuatro días atrás tuvieron el juicio por su paternidad. Aún recuerda el silencio que se hizo en la sala tras desvelarse quien era el padre, para acto seguido llenarse de cuchicheos.  
Le dio igual, nada ni nadie podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara.  
Una prueba con un 99,9% de fiabilidad acababa de asegurarle que era su niña, por lo que Ed no podría optar a la custodia, como mucho podría negociar un régimen de visitas, pero duda mucho que lo vaya a hacer. Se limitará a pedirle a Daryl el dinero invertido en los meses que ha estado cuidando a Sophia y ya está, de hecho Andrea ya le ha dado el chivatazo de que está preparando la denuncia para ello.  
Con gusto pagará, le importa una mierda quedarse sin un duro si con ello lo mantiene alejado de sus dos amores.

Mira a su lado, donde Carol se prepara para amamantar a Sophia.  
Han pasado varios días, pero aún está afectada por haber visto a Ed. Ese capullo la asesinó con la mirada en cuanto se confirmó la paternidad de la pequeña, y ella agachó cabeza intentando hacerse lo más pequeñita posible.  
Por mucho que él la estrechó entre sus brazos ella no dejó de temblar, y ahora cuatro días después aún la nota algo triste y tensa.

- _En unas horas estaremos en casa. Nos despedimos de los chicos y nos vamo_ s -intenta tranquilizarla - _¿Qué te parece si cuando lleguemos nos vamos a comprar adornos de Navidad?_

Carol alza la vista sorprendida.

- _¿Qué? Es quince de diciembre y aún no hemos decorado la casa._

- _Ya, Daryl, pero... Ed te va a reclamar el dinero, y ya van a ser muchos gastos. Además, ¿Para qué decorarla? Sophia no se va a enterar de nada, es muy pequeña aún_ -intenta disuadirlo.

Daryl agacha cabeza y asiente.  
- _Ya, es solo que... nunca he celebrado la Navidad, y... el año pasado me pasé estas fechas sin apenas dormir, preocupado, leyendo libros sobre embarazo, sin saber si algún día me permitirías conocer a mi bebé, y ahora... tengo a mi niña conmigo, y a ti también, somos oficialmente una familia_ -muestra el libro de familia - _Y será nuestra primera Navidad juntos. Sólo quiero tener un recuerdo especial. Podemos comprar simplemente el árbol y un par de adornos para el interior de la casa, y... y no regalarnos nada entre nosotros, sólo a Sophia ¿Vale?_

Carol lo mira emocionada. Recuerda perfectamente estas fechas un año atrás.  
Él la abordó en el supermercado y le pidió hablar, ella se cerró en banda, pero cuando lo vio alejarse con ese peluche en la mano algo se derritió en su interior, y pasó las fiestas en casa de sus suegros debatiéndose sobre si acceder a hablar con él o no.  
Se alegra de haber tomado la decisión correcta.  
Le sonríe.  
-De acuerdo, compremos adornos de Navidad, pero con mi dinero -acepta con condiciones, recordando el dinero que Negan ha tenido que darle.

Daryl sonríe feliz, tiene ganas de saltar de alegría como un niño, pero en lugar de ello opta por plantar un beso en sus labios.

- _Ummm_ -gruñe Sophia.

Se echan a reír, la señorita tiene hambre y no tiene paciencia para soportar besuqueos entre sus padres.

Daryl se sienta a su lado y se limita a mirar a su niña alimentarse.  
Le da un poco de pena pensar que quizás el próximo mes ya habrá dejado completamente de amamantarse y no podrá volver a ser testigo de ese precioso momento.  
Recuerda la primera vez que lo hizo, el día que nació. Como por instinto buscó el pecho de su madre y localizó con la boca el pezón.  
Al menos ha perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de vídeos que tiene de ese momento, y puede que en un futuro tengan otro bebé al que ella volverá a amamantar.  
Siente un cosquilleo en el estómago al pensar en la idea de otro bebé.

Carol observa sonriente a su niña, le encanta como la mira fijamente, y como se agarra a sus dedos. Si tuviese que elegir una imagen para definir el amor definitivamente sería esa.

Está deseando volver a casa, cada rincón de esa ciudad le recuerda a Ed, todas las miserias que pasó con él, y esa mirada que le lanzó fue como cientos de cuchillas bajo sus uñas.  
Siente como Daryl la abraza, como si hubiesen notado su tensión.  
Acaricia su espalda, besa su sien y le susurra un dulce te quiero en el oído que le recuerda que dentro de nada se marchará de ese lugar, y que ya no tendrá que volver jamás, porque ya no hay nada que solucionar ahí.

* * *

Daryl sonríe divertido al ver a Carol estirarse a más no poder, poniéndose totalmente de puntillas para colocar la estrella que corona el árbol de Navidad.  
Le faltan varios centímetros para llegar.  
Lo cierto es que es un árbol bonito, incluso parece natural.  
Las luces son blancas, al igual que las esferas translucidas que lo adornan.  
Ha quedado bastante elegante, aunque han tenido que dejar las últimas ramas sin adornar ni iluminar porque su pequeño diablillo llega a cogerlas.  
Está de lo más emocionada con lo que ella considera su nuevo juguete.

Se acerca a Carol antes de que acabe cayendo encima del árbol y forme un desastre.  
Ella lo mira sonriente y hace el intento de entregarle la estrella para que él la ponga, pero Daryl niega, en su lugar, se coloca tras ella y la agarra por la cintura.  
- _¿Preparada? Cuando cuente tres salta_ -Carol intenta replicar, pero él ha comenzado la cuenta atrás - _Una, dos, ¡tres!_ -La levanta a peso y la sienta sobre su hombro. Está tan acostumbrado a cargar con ella que apenas le supone esfuerzo ya.

Sophia suelta una carcajada cuando ve lo que están haciendo sus padres.

Carol coloca la estrella sin parar de reír y cuando está lista Daryl la vuelve a dejar en el suelo.  
- _¿No era más fácil que la colocases tú?_ -pregunta divertida.

Daryl se encoge de hombros.  
- _Me gusta complicarme la vida_ -bromea, aunque podría ser cierto, teniendo en cuenta el año que lleva pasado, prácticamente ha sido una montaña rusa de emociones.

Carol sonríe negando con la cabeza.  
Lo ama con locura.  
- _Tienes purpurina en..._ -estira la mano para tocar su rostro y limpiar los brillos que tiene en la mejilla, pero él la detiene agarrándola de la muñeca con fuerza, asustándola por la sorpresa.  
- _Lo siento_ -se disculpa.  
Lo había olvidado: Prohibido tocar.  
Hace un año que lo conoce, un año sin poder rozar su piel más allá de sus manos, no entiende por qué le desagrada tanto ser tocado, y más cuando es ella quién lo hace, se supone que la ama, debería querer sentir sus caricias.  
No lo entiende, pero aún así no deja de ser el hombre más maravilloso que ha conocido en la vida.  
Se acerca a él, abrazando su propio vientre, para que vea que no lo va a tocar y estrecha el rostro contra su pecho esperando que él la abrace.

Daryl respira agitado, su corazón bombea rápido en el pecho. Está aterrado.  
Dios, ha estado a punto de tocarle, le ha faltado nada, y él...  
La abraza con fuerza, odia que se sienta mal, no ha hecho nada malo, no es su culpa, es sólo él que no es más que un idiota incapaz de ser tocado.

* * *

Daryl despierta de madrugada como lleva haciendo todos este tiempo durante tres días a la semana.  
Mira a Carol, completamente dormida, con su cabello revuelto sobre la cara y su rostro relajado.  
Tan hermosa, tan perfecta...  
Baja la mirada.  
Tiene a la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo durmiendo a su lado y él es incapaz de dejar que lo acaricie, que lo abrace, hacer el amor correctamente...  
¿Por qué tanto miedo? Por Dios, es Carol, no le va a hacer daño ¿Qué coño le pasa? ¿Qué hay tan mal en su mente que es incapaz de darse cuenta de que ella jamás le haría daño.  
Se levanta de la cama y marcha al baño principal para vestirse, salir a la calle, y entrar en el coche, sin entusiasmo alguno.

Llama a Michonne.

- _Buenos días, Daryl, ¿Qué tal..._

- _Quiero dejar la terapia_ -interrumpe con sequedad.

Michonne abre mucho los ojos.  
 _-¿Qué? ¿Por que, Daryl? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

- _Nada, eso es lo que ha pasado, en todo este tiempo no he visto mejoría alguna, sólo he alimentado tus ansias de cotilleo sobre mi vida privada y ya está -_ dice con rabia _-Carol sigue sin poder tocarme, y yo sigue encogiéndome como un puto perro apaleado en cuanto ella acerca su mano a mi rostro -_ niega con la cabeza _-¿De qué coño sirve esto? ¡Te he pedido ayuda para que ella me pueda tocar, no para desahogarme contándote las miserias de mi vida! -_ grita frustrado.

- _Daryl, a ver, piensa un poco, debes..._

- _No, Michonne, cállate, no tengo que pensar, no me digas que debo tener paciencia. Ya no me queda. Esto no sirve para nada, siento que hayas perdido el tiempo conmigo, habrás curado a mucha gente y todo lo que quieras, pero yo no tengo remedio, tendré que aprender a vivir con esta mierda, sin poder sentir en la vida las manos de mi mujer sobre mí, sin poder hacer el amor, y... quien sabe, puede que dentro de unos años ni siquiera mi niña me pueda tocar._

Acto seguido cuelga dejándola con la palabra en la boca, sintiendo las lágrimas picar en sus ojos por la impotencia.  
Tenía esperanzas en esa terapia, muchas, pero su mente está demasiado maltratada, ni siquiera en sueños Carol lo puede tocar, en cuanto ella acerca la mano a su rostro despierta entre sudores, convirtiendo el más hermoso de los sueños en una pesadilla.  
Se odia...

* * *

24 de diciembre.

Daryl mira a Carol sonriente.  
Están cenando en el salón, con la chimenea calentando el ambiente, el árbol de navidad encendido, y en el televisor están retransmitiendo el especial navideño de Los Simpsons.  
Pensaron en invitar a Andrea ese día también, de hecho lo hicieron, pero ya tenía planes para cenar con unos familiares de Alemania con los que por lo visto suele pasar las fiestas.

Estuvo tentado a invitar a Merle, darle otra oportunidad, pero finalmente decidió pasar. El día que quiera algo que lo llame, él pasa de seguir buscándolo, intentando que se una a la familia.

Lleva algo más de una semana sin hacer terapia, y Michonne no ha parado de llamarlo todos estos días, y mandado Whatsapps pidiéndole que le coja el teléfono. Casi parece una novia despechada, ha tenido que poner el móvil en silencio para que Carol no sospeche nada extraño.

 _-¿Has hecho las galletas que me gustan?_ -pregunta Daryl sonriente cuando la ve desvelar el postre.

- _Bueno, en realidad son para Santa Claus, es tradición dejarle un vaso de leche con galletas para que reponga fuerzas_ -bromea arrancándole su típico "puf"  
Mira el árbol de navidad, aún no hay nada bajo él, iban a poner los regalos ya, pero pensándolo más detenidamente se dieron cuenta que si hacían eso Sophia se pasaría la cena queriendo coger esas nuevas cajas, así que los colocarán en cuanto ella se quede dormida, para que pueda abrirlos por la mañana.

Daryl se siente un poco mal porque su casa sea la menos decorada de la calle, pero ha tenido que pagar una gran cantidad de dinero a Ed, más el alquiler de la casa, Internet, facturas de teléfono...  
- _El año que viene os daré la Navidad que merecéis, lo prometo_ -asegura.

Carol sonríe.  
- _Esta Navidad es perfecta, Daryl. La decoración, los regalos, nada de eso me importa. Es una navidad feliz por primera vez en muchos año_ s -lo tranquiliza ella.  
Ha vivido seis años en una casa cuyo exterior estaba decorado con las luces más cegadoras que se podían encontrar, pero por dentro estaba oscura, vacía y fría, porque todo era apariencia, una fachada al igual que su matrimonio.  
La cena de Navidad siempre terminaba en paliza, y al día siguiente él le regalaba algo carísimo para demostrarle lo mucho que la quería, aunque ella no tuviese fuerzas ni para cogerlo

Daryl está a punto de decir algo cuando un olor desagradable llega a sus fosas nasales.  
Mira a Sophia que está sentada sobre su regazo.  
- _¿Te has hecho caca?_ -pregunta.  
Lleva un rato sintiendo unas vibraciones sobre su pierna, pensaba que era el teléfono móvil, pero no, era su niña soltando gases.

Carol se echa a reír.  
- _Te tocó cambiarla_ -recuerda la norma que una vez aprobaron junto a todos sus amigos "Quien la tenga en brazos cuando cague le tocará cambiar el pañal".

Daryl refunfuña algo entre risas, marcha a la habitación de Sophia donde tiene el cambiador, y deja a Carol recogiendo la mesa.

- _Madre mía, Sophia, como puedes..._ -se queja cuando abre el pañal.  
Ella se ríe, por alguna razón le hace mucha gracia las reacciones de su padre cuando le cambia el pañal.

Su móvil vibra sobre el cambiador.  
Michonne otra vez...

* * *

25 de diciembre

 _-¿Ya?_ -pregunta Carol.  
Está en el pasillo, tras la puerta del salón, esperando con Sophia en brazos a que Daryl se prepara sentado junto al árbol con el teléfono móvil para grabar la primera Navidad de su hija.

- _¡Vale, ya, suéltala!_ -exclama.

Carol se echa a reír, por como ha dicho la frase tiene la sensación de que lo que está dejando en el suelo es una fiera que correrá a morder a un intruso, y no a un bebé que ni siquiera tiene dientes aún.  
Por suerte...

Sophia grita cuando ve todo lo que hay bajo el árbol. No sabe que es todo eso, pero tienen muchísimos colores, y eso llama su atención.

Daryl sonríe viéndola acercarse, e ignorarlo por completo cuando llega hasta los juguetes.  
Por un momento pensó en envolverlos, pero pesándolo mejor le pareció una tontería, teniendo en cuenta que serían ellos los que deberían desenvolverlos, por lo que ha dejado las cajas aun lado y los juguete colocados bajo el árbol.

- _No puede ser_ -se sorprende Carol.  
Tiene juguetes interactivos, de sonidos de animales, música, un libro con marionetas... ¿Y lo que más le ha gustado de todo qué ha sido? Las cajas.  
Ahí está metida dentro de una, disfrutando de como se distorsiona su voz en el interior.  
- _¿Te lo puedes creer?_ -pregunta a Daryl que lo único que puede hacer es reír _-Lo llego a saber y le pinto de colores una de las cajas de la mudanza_ -bromea ella.

Se sienta junto a Daryl para disfrutar de como su hija pasa olímpicamente de sus juguetes.

Daryl detiene la grabación y se muerde el pulgar nervioso, observando a la mujer de su vida.  
- _Hey_ -llama su atención - _Yo... yo tengo un regalo para ti_ -confiesa tímido.

Carol lo mira sorprendida.  
- _Daryl, dijimos que no nos regalaríamos nada, yo no te comprado regalo_ -se queja, sintiéndose mal.

- _Ayer me hiciste galletas_ -le recuerda.

Ella bufa.  
- _Eso no me costó dinero, y además, yo también comí._

 _-Bueno, este regalo también puede considerarse para los dos_ -murmura un poco inquieto.

Carol deja escapar un suspiro y sonríe negando con la cabeza.  
Ese hombre no tiene remedio.

- _Yo... yo necesito que... que cierres los ojos_ -tartamudea.

Carol obedece, le da mucha ternura cuando está tan tímido.

Daryl coge su mano y acaricia su palma suavemente, como si intentase leer su futuro en cada una de las líneas que se marcan en ella.  
Ojalá pudiera...  
- _Por... por favor, no... no abras los ojos en ningún momento, y... y no hables, promételo_ \- súplica nervioso..

Carol arquea una ceja con los ojos cerrados. ¿Qué le va a regalar?  
- _Lo prometo_ -le asegura.  
Aprieta más los ojos para que vea que no está observándolo bajo sus pestaña.

Daryl respira.  
- _Relaja la mano_ -pide cuando la agarra de la muñeca.

Ella deja la mano muerta a merced de lo que vaya a hacerle, confía en él.  
Siente como la alza y guía hacia algún lugar.

Daryl coger aire por la nariz, y lo expulsa lentamente por la boca.  
Una, dos, tres...  
La mira fijamente a los ojos, asegurándose de que están cerrados.  
Vuelve a coger aire y continúa guiando su mano en el aire hasta que las suaves, pálidas y frías yemas de sus dedos rozan su mejilla.  
Daryl se sobresalta y se aparta ante el tacto, como si eso lo hubiese quemado.  
Mira a Carol, no se ha inmutado, no ha tenido tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que acaba de tocar.

Vuelve a tomar aire, intentando controlar sus ganas de huir.  
Anoche Michonne lo llamó de nuevo mientras él cambiaba a Sophia, y, por alguna razón se vio impulsado a cogerlo.  
Ella le suplicó que la escuchara, y le propuso que hiciera algo, a pesar de que no lo veía preparado aún.

Y tiene razón, no está preparado, no se siente preparado, está a punto de desmayarse, pero... quiere hacerlo, joder, necesita hacerlo.  
Toma aire una vez más, aguanta la respiración y vuelve a acercar la mano a su mejilla, lentamente, el contacto es suave, apenas lo siente.  
Respira rápido, al borde de hiperventilar, y armándose de valor presiona su mano contra su mejilla, dejándola ahí sin moverla.  
Espera unos segundos, haciendo un esfuerzo por relajarse. Puede sentir el peso de su palma, su temperatura, su suavidad y...  
Es agradable...  
Dios, es agradable, le gusta. Ella le está tocando y le gusta.  
Una solitaria lágrima escapa de sus ojos.  
Mueve la cabeza, para acariciar su mejilla contra su mano. Aún está tenso, teme que ella decida controlar su mano, o que abre los ojos, no sabe como se enfrentaría a ello, por lo que no termina de relajarse en su tacto.

Carol se muerde el labio ahogando el sollozo e intentando controlar el temblor de sus labios.  
Es su rostro, está acariciando su rostro.  
Sus pómulos son suaves en comparación con su barbilla cuya barba dota de aspereza esa zona.  
Su dedo meñique tropieza con su labio, levantándolo y dejando al descubierto su parte interna, húmeda y cálida.  
Siente como planta un beso en la palma de su mano y la deja ir.  
¿Por qué la deja ir tan pronto?

- _Abre los ojos_ -pide con voz entrecortada.  
Sus ojos se llenan aún más de lágrimas cuando ve lo cargados que están los de ella.

- _Daryl..._ -susurra sin saber qué más decir.  
Pestañea rápido facilitando el suicidio de las lágrimas que luchan por escapar de sus ojos.

Sonríe con suavidad.  
- _Sufro de Hafefobia, miedo a ser tocado.  
Ese es el problema que tengo que solucionar antes de hacer el amor contigo. Quiero hacerlo bien, Carol, que me puedas acariciar y abrazar_ -explica él, incapaz de controlar las lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos, y menos si ella llora también.

-Mi amor -solloza ella con voz temblorosa.  
Se acerca más a él y deja caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, ahogando su llanto emocionado ahí.  
¿Eso era? Su rechazo a hacer el amor, su tensión cuando lo tocaba...  
Dios...

Daryl la abraza con fuerza, los mechones de su cabello pelirrojo se pegan a su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas, siente su cuerpo temblar junto con el de él.  
Se lo ha confesado, siente como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Se ha atrevido a decir en voz alta el problema que tiene y... y ella no se ha reído, no lo ha mirado con asco...  
- _Te amo, Carol_ -susurra en su oído - _Te amo_ -repite estrechando más su cuerpo contra el de él.

A través de la bruma de sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas puede ver como Sophia sigue jugando dentro de la caja, ajena a todo lo que está pasando.  
La escuchan gruñir un "Ummm".

Ambos rompen a reír.

Su pequeña fiera tiene hambre.

* * *

 **Hola, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :)**

 **Apenas os he mostrado los momentos de terapia de Daryl con Michonne porque quiero que escuchéis los relatos de maltrato cuando él se lo confiese a Carol.**

 **La razón por la que Merle no tiene los mismos problemas psicológicos que Daryl, es porque como vimos en el capítulo anterior, en su infancia sí estuvo presente su madre, y le dio el cariño necesario.**

 **Daryl sabe dar amor a pesar de no haberlo recibido porque ha estado presente en la relación de su hermano y Andrea, ha visto lo que es abrazar y besar.**

 **Sé que habéis estados impacientes y preocupados porque he tardado en publicar el capítulo.**  
 **Quienes me seguís en Twitter "carylalways" habéis estado al tanto de los avances, pero los que no habréis sufrido. Lo siento XD**  
 **Son 3 fics los que actualizo. Cuando termino el capítulo de uno comienzo el de otro fic, y tardo aproximadamente semana y media con cada uno ^^**

 **No os preocupéis, como dije si abandonase este fic os avisaría sin falta ^^**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios ^^**


	26. Caricias

**26\. Caricias**

Daryl besa suavemente la sien de Carol mientras la observa amamantar a Sophia sentada en el suelo del salón.  
Es una estampa navideña envidiable, están rodeadas de regalos y arropadas por el árbol de navidad cuyas luces se reflejan sobre las esferas que lo adornan, formando hermosos destellos que se enredan en el cabello de Carol, y van a morir a sus ojos. Esos hermosos ojos que ahora mismo están tan llorosos como los de él.  
Aún no han cruzado palabra tras su confesión, Sophia ha reclamado su desayuno y el emocional abrazo en el que estaban inmersos tuvo que interrumpirse.  
- _Os voy a hacer una foto_ -anuncia dando un dulce beso en la mejilla de Sophia, rozando casi imperceptiblemente el pecho de Carol.

Carol dibuja una suave sonrisa cuando lo ve levantarse de su lado y colocarse a cierta distancia de ellas, móvil en mano.  
Le encanta ese interés que tiene en fotografiar cada pequeño momento de su vida, y ella con gusto lo deja hacer.  
Durante todo su matrimonio Ed jamás se molestó en hacerle una sola fotografía, toda su casa estaba decorada con imágenes de él, posando con sus piezas de caza, sus amigos, sus padres... Sólo había una foto de ella: La de boda, en la cual, el la agarraba con posesión por detrás, y ella sonreía feliz, ignorando la pesadilla en la que se acababa de sumergir.  
Casi que prefiere no tener fotos de esos años de matrimonio, no se reconocería en ninguna de ellas, y además ni uno solo de los momentos vividos con él ha sido digno de inmortalizar en el tiempo, aunque por desgracia, están grabados en su memoria y en su cuerpo.  
En los últimos seis años la única fotografía que se hizo fue para renovar el DNI, y ello acabó en paliza por salir sonriente.  
Si todos hubiesen sabido el tremendo esfuerzo que hizo por salir sonriente, cuando apenas podía erguirse por los golpes que la noche antes propinó sobre su estómago, hasta el punto de hacerla vomitar...  
Sophia gruñe, odia que su madre deje de hacer contacto visual con ella mientras está siendo amamantada, por lo que vuelve a su perfecta realidad y mirar a su niña, segundos antes de escuchar el clic del capturador de la cámara del móvil.

Daryl observa la foto, es digna de enmarcar, un precioso recuerdo de la primera Navidad de su pequeña, y la suya también, porque lo que él ha estado viviendo todos estos años no es digno de ser llamado Navidad.  
Sonríe como un idiota al ver como Carol besa la mano de su niña y le susurra algo que no llega a oír.  
Ama a su familia, ellas son más valiosas que su propia vida.  
 _-¿Qué te parece si desayunamos, nos vestimos y vamos a dar un paseo por el parque?_ -propone.  
Últimamente entre el trabajo, asuntos legales que arreglar en Georgia, y las fiestas, no han tenido tiempo de pasear tranquilamente en familia, aunque sabe que Carol lo hace todas las mañanas con Sophia, mientras él está en el taller.

Carol sonríe mordiéndose el labio.  
- _Me parece bi..._  
Como por capricho de la naturaleza el estruendo de un trueno anunciando la llegada de la lluvia hace vibrar los cristales, silenciando las palabras de Carol y sobresaltando a Sophia, que suelta el pezón un instante, para no tardar en volver a introducirlo en la boca y seguir desayunando tranquilamente.  
Carol hace un puchero y mira a Daryl.  
 _-¿Y si mejor nos quedamos en casa, en pijama, viendo películas navideñas y escuchando llover?_ -propone ella con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en los labios - _Y así hablamos_ -añade con suavidad. Tienen una conversación pendiente.

Daryl traga saliva.  
Es normal que quiera hablar, necesita saber sobre él, el porqué de todos sus problemas, fobias, conocer cómo ayudarle, que puede hacer, que no, pero no puede evitar sentirse nervioso, ¿Y si decide no seguir con la relación?  
- _S... sí, claro. Vo...Voy a preparar café, no va a ser Sophia la única en desayunar hoy_ -tartamudea inquieto.  
Da varios pasos hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarla, tropezándose con todo como un estúpido patoso y finalmente se gira rumbo a la cocina.  
- _Dios_ -murmura una vez que está allí.  
Planta las manos sobre la encimera y expulsa el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.  
Hasta ahora no se había parado a pensar en lo que acaba de hacer; Tendrá que abrirse a ella, contarle todo, y siente que no va a ser capaz... Michonne tenía razón, se lo dijo, que no estaba preparado para dar ese paso, pero él es un idiota impaciente que se ha saltado un montón de pasos y no ha podido esperar a que la terapia que está recibiendo siguiese su curso normal.  
Tendrá que pagar las consecuencias...  
Vuelve a su mente la misma pregunta que se hizo minutos antes ¿Y si decide dejarle? El corazón se le encoge en el pecho al pensar en esa idea.  
Es lógico que no quiera continuar conviviendo con alguien como él, incapaz de dejarse tocar. Quizás considere que ya ha perdido demasiado tiempo con él y no quiere continuar con esa mierda de hombre, que merece a alguien sano emocionalmente con el que disfrutar plenamente de las relaciones sexuales y al que poder abrazar y acariciar...  
Se acaricia el rostro, justo por la zona donde momentos antes estuvo posada la mano de Carol.  
Suspira.  
Su cuerpo se tensó, y las cicatrices de su cuerpo comenzaron a doler, avisándole del momento de "peligro", recordándole lo que otras manos han hecho sobre él. Pero... había algo distinto esa vez: Era ella.  
Aún puede sentir la calidez y la agradable suavidad de su piel, tan diferente a lo que está acostumbrado. Sabe que si a ella se le ocurriese acariciarlo por su propia voluntad seguramente saldría huyendo como siempre hace, pero al menos, al fin ha experimentado lo que es una caricia, aunque ella ni siquiera haya dirigido el movimiento de su mano, pero era su mano...  
Le gustó la sensación, a pesar del pánico que sintió, por lo que hará todo lo posible, si ella se lo permite, para que un día, ese tipo de contacto sea algo completamente natural entre ellos.  
Poder tenerla acurrucada a su lado, que lo abrace, que pueda tocar, y besar cada palmo de su cuerpo, que... que pueda verlo desnudo... Dios, esa es otra, tanta terapia para dejarse tocar, y a lo mejor nunca será capaz de desnudarse delante de ella, y si lo hace, teme no gustarle, que lo mire con asco y... y le deje...  
Sacude la cabeza y comienza a preparar el desayuno. Pase lo que pase, decida lo que ella decida, lo aceptará y respetará, espera que, aunque ella deje de amarle, puedan seguir siendo amigos, por el bien de Sophia, aunque él se sienta morir al tenerla cerca y no poder besarla.  
Duda mucho que su corazón vuelva a enamorarse, y latir con tanta intensidad como cuando ella está a su lado.

Vuelve al salón con una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes de café y un par de tostadas con mermelada, una de frambuesa y otra de naranja amarga, no sabe como esa mujer puede comer eso, con lo dulce que es ella...  
Carol está sentada en el sofá, abrochándose la camisa, y Sophia está jugando sobre su manta de actividades. Esa manta ha sido la mejor compra que han podido hacer.  
- _Papá_ -llama su atención mostrándole a Pookie.  
Sabe que por lo general, los niños no relacionan la palabra con la persona hasta aproximadamente los 11 meses, pero ha sido tan precoz en el habla, gateo y demás, que no puede evitar pensar que su niña empieza a reconocer que esa palabra debe de estar dirigida sólo a él, hasta que ve como llama papá a la caja que tiene junto a ella.  
Sophia vuelve a mirar a su padre y le sonríe desde el interior de ese cubículo de cartón.  
Tiene la boca llena de babas, últimamente babea muchísimo, según su pediatra, es posible que su primer diente esté a punto de asomar, y por lo que ha leído, puede que vengan días duros de fiebre, llanto y dolor que deberán procurar calmar, hasta que su pequeña perla termine de asomar.  
Daryl le devuelve la sonrisa y se pregunta ¿Cómo puede ser tan bonita? Luego mira a Carol y encuentra la respuesta a ello.

- _Tantos juguetes y sigue prefiriendo el peluche que le regalaste_ -murmura Carol mirando con dulzura a su niña jugar en la caja junto con Pookie.  
Se está convirtiendo en toda una experta en eso del gateo, ya apenas se cae, y ha ganado velocidad. Le resulta adorable ver como la persigue por la casa.  
Le encanta ver sus progresos, y a la vez los teme. Tiene todos los enchufes a los que ella puede llegar tapados con protectores, revisa mil veces que no haya nada peligroso a su alcance, y ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces llega a barrer y fregar para que el suelo de la casa esté lo más limpio posible para ella.  
Por suerte, en esos temas Daryl está tan preocupado y concienciado como ella, sabe que si viviese con Ed, este seguiría tirando colillas al suelo como si nada, y si por ello su niña se hiciese daño la culpa sólo sería de ella, por ser una mala madre.

Daryl se sienta a su lado y observa como Sophia entabla conversación con Pookie. Es increíble todo lo que habla en ese idioma suyo. No sabe lo que le dice, pero debe ser algo importante, dado el sitio tan privado al que lo ha llevado, y juraría que tiene que ver con su calcetín derecho, visto el empeño que tiene en quitárselo.  
Sonríe, es una charlatana, y está seguro que cuando aprenda a hablar su día a día estará lleno de porqués, cómo, dónde, cuando... y un sinfín de preguntas esperando ser respondidas, y que posiblemente alguna de esas cuestiones deje a sus padres en vergüenza.  
Se la imagina caminando por el parque, de la mano de ambos, contándoles cómo le fue el día en el colegio, diciendo tonterías, sonriendo, saludando a todo el mundo, como la niña sana y feliz que es, y que espera que siga siendo...  
Ese es uno de sus mayores temores, está aterrado de que pueda llegar a arruinarle la infancia. Que sus genes Dixon hagan acto de presencia y acabe siendo como su padre. Quizás esos brotes violentos sean fruto de un desorden genético que aparece a cierta edad y... ¡Dios, que no sea eso!  
Se le parte el alma sólo de pensar que su pequeña, en lugar de correr a sus brazos cuando él llegue a casa, lo que haga sea salir huyendo a su habitación para que él no le de una paliza, que se orine en los pantalones por haber roto accidentalmente un vaso en su presencia, que le golpee con sus pequeños puños mientras le dice "déjala en paz" al ver como maltrata a su madre...  
- _Yo tenía un peluche muy parecido a ese cuando era niño, creo que ya te lo conté. Me ayudaba a conciliar el sueño y sentía que me protegía_ -revela a Carol.  
Siente un escalofrío cuando recuerda de qué tipo de miedos lo protegía. Jamás se irá de su memoria el olor que desprendía su peluche cuando enterraba el rostro en él para no oír los gritos de su madre, ni como la tela se humedecía por sus lágrimas de terror, ni el tacto suave cuando lo abrazaba tras haber recibido una paliza.  
No quiere que su niña pase por eso. Quiere que juegue con su peluche, que lo abrace para dormir, y que cuando tenga una pesadilla corra con él en la mano hasta la cama de sus padres, que son quienes de verdad tienen que protegerla, no un trozo de tela.  
Mira hacia la chimenea encendida con los ojos cargados de rabia.  
- _Mi... mi... padre lo quemó porque decía que me estaba amariconando, y me obligó a mirar como mi peluche desaparecía entre las llamas_ -se atreve a desvelar.  
Continúa con la mirada fija en el fuego, recordando como su suave peluche pasó a convertirse en cenizas. Aún puede sentir las manos de su padre agarrando con fuerza su rostro para que no dejase de mirar como su inocencia se esfumaba, al tiempo que profería insultos.  
- _Tenía seis años, seis putos años_ -gruñe con la voz entrecortada.

Carol estira la mano para frotar su espalda y calmarlo, pero recula en cuanto recuerda su fobia a ser tocado.  
Le gustaría tanto abrazarlo y permitir que se desahogue sobre su hombro, pero no puede, por lo que simplemente toma su mano con fuerza.  
- _Lo... lo siento mucho, Daryl, tu padre era un hombre muy cruel... -_ murmura sin saber muy bien que decir.  
Apenas conoció a Will, más allá de las pocas ocasiones en las que coincidieron, y en las que no entablaron conversación alguna, pero recuerda el día de la barbacoa, cuando Sophia fue concebida, la forma tan cruel que tenía de referirse a su hijo tras haberlo dejado inconsciente, bromeando con la idea de que a lo mejor no despertaba nunca ¿Qué clase de padre bromea con eso?

Daryl asiente sin mirarla y acaricia con su pulgar la mano que ella le ha ofrecido.  
- _No tienes ni idea de cuanto_ -masculla entre dientes - _Por... por eso compré el peluche, yo... yo quería demostrarme que no soy igual que él, que podía hacerlo mejor, ser un buen padre._

- _Y lo eres_ -sonríe suavemente Carol, que busca desesperadamente hacer contacto visual con él. Lo nota sombrío, ausente, y quiere traerlo de nuevo con ella.

Daryl niega con la cabeza.  
- _No lo soy..._ -susurra de forma casi inaudible.

- _Sí lo eres, Daryl, Sophia te quiere mucho, y tú a ella, desde el momento que fue concebida tú la amaste y..._

 _-Sabes que eso es mentira_ -interrumpe él mirándola fijamente a los ojos - _Huí de tu casa en cuanto supe que estabas embarazada, y luego me presenté borracho en ella, te llamé "puta mentirosa", te grité, te dije cosas muy feas y antes de irme escupí esa frase que aún me revuelve el estómago "Eso jamás lo reclamaré" ¡Eso! llamé "eso" a mi niña..._ -se rompe Daryl, que niega con la cabeza incrédulo, de sus propias palabras, odiándose a sí mismo.

Carol se estremece cuando ve como una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla. Esas palabras le dolieron más a él que a ella.  
Aprieta su mano, la única parte de su cuerpo que puede tocar.  
- _La amaste desde el momento en el que fue concebida_ -reafirma ella, sonriéndole con suavidad - _Sé que tus palabras no eran de odio, eran de dolor por sentirte utilizado, y... no te voy a engañar, escucharte decir eso fue duro, pero todo quedó atrás, has demostrado cuanto nos quieres, nunca me has hecho sufrir, ni..._

Se muerde el labio inquieto.  
- _Te equivocas de nuevo_ -vuelve a interrumpir - _Te he hecho llorar muchas veces, te he gritado, te he acusado de haberme utilizado,_ _te he tratado mal, te dije que prefería haber embarazado a una puta barata antes que a ti... Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Ed te maltrataba, yo... yo siempre pensé que la razón por la que hacías ciertas cosas era simplemente porque soy un Dixon, que todo era por mí, y no vi el infierno por el que estabas pasando._

 _-Daryl... -susurra -No me has hecho daño, de verdad, ni a mí ni a Sophia. Ni siquiera recuerdo todo eso que dices haberme dicho. He recibido tantas palizas, insultos y humillaciones a lo largo de mi matrimonio con Ed, que eso para mí no son más que nimiedades. Sé que eres impulsivo, que a veces no piensas lo que dices, y que te arrepientes de ello al poco tiempo. Hemos tenido nuestros momentos difíciles, pero desde que Ed salió de mi vida, dime ¿Cuantas veces has hecho algo de eso que dices?_

Daryl se muerde el pulgar pensativo.  
Desde que nació Sophia no recuerda haberle gritado ni una sola vez, excepto... el día que descubrió lo que Ed le hacía y... Dios, fue un bruto, se enfadó tanto...  
Se maldijo por no haberse dado cuenta antes, odió que ella no le dijese por lo que estaba pensando, le llenaba de ira sólo de pensar las veces que Ed habría puesto las manos encima de ella y él no lo vio...  
Aún siente la bilis en su garganta cada vez que piensa en ello.  
La mira, y ella le sonríe con esa dulzura tan suya.  
- _Siento mucho todas las barbaridades que te haya podido decir -_ se disculpa - _Jamás os haré daño -_ asegura. Si algún día esos supuestos genes Dixon aparecen se volará los sesos antes que ponerle la mano encima a alguna de ellas.  
Acaricia el cabello de Carol , y mete uno de sus mechones pelirrojos tras su oreja.  
Es tan dulce y hermosa, aún no termina de creerse su suerte.

Carol sonríe con ternura, no es la primera vez que se disculpa por ello.  
- _Lo sé, y_ _No hay nada que perdonar, mi amor_ -murmura con voz suave, acercándose lentamente a él para darle un tierno beso que él con gusto corresponde, estrechándola más contra él.  
Se siente tan protegida entre sus brazos, y tan amada en ese beso...

- _Papá -_ interrumpe una dulce e infantil voz.  
Daryl baja la vista al sentir un peso sobre su pie.  
Su niña está ahí sentada, regalándole una de sus inocentes sonrisas y mirándole con esos enormes ojos curiosos capaces de derretir el alma.  
Le encanta ver la habilidad que tiene para sentarse y mantenerse sentada con firmeza.  
- _Ven aquí, mi vida_ -murmura aún con la voz algo entrecortada.  
La coge en brazos y la sujeta dejándola de pie sobre su regazo.  
Ella se agacha y se levanta varias veces, haciendo sus típicas sentadillas y acto seguido deja la cabeza a un palmo de la de su padre y se mantiene ahí con los ojos cerrados.  
Daryl sonríe, sabe lo que quiere, está esperando a que bese su nariz, y él encantado de hacerlo.

Carol observa como Daryl besa a Sophia. La pequeña se echa a reír tras el beso y vuelve a cerrar los ojos esperando otro que no tarda en recibir.  
Sonríe. Está enamorada de esos ojos cargados de puro amor con los que Daryl mira a su niña.  
Y le preocupa hacerle daño como su padre con él. Menuda tontería, sabe perfectamente que se quitaría la vida antes de ponerle una mano encima a su bebé.  
Es tan perfecto... y ella tan idiota por pensar que la razón por la que no quería hacer el amor con ella era por su físico.  
- _Daryl, yo... yo lo siento mucho_ -se disculpa, consiguiendo que la mire interrogante - _Me enfadé contigo porque no te quisiste duchar conmigo, casi te fuerzo a hacer algo que no podías, y... Dios, me siento tan mal, he sido tan egoísta, tan..._

Daryl la calla con un beso, y las palabras que estaban a punto de escapar de su boca mueren en sus labios.  
- _No tienes que disculparte por nada_ -murmura _-Yo... yo debí haberte contado mi problema desde un primer momento. De hecho, fue a raíz de esa discusión que tuvimos cuando me animé a pedir ayuda a Michonne._

Carol lo mira a los ojos, no está segura de si ha oído bien.  
- _¿Michonne?_

Daryl asiente.  
- _Sí, ella... me... me está ayudando a través de videollamadas. Me he estado levantando todos estos días a las seis, para meterme en el coche y llamarla desde ahí, y así evitar que te enterases_ -confiesa un poco avergonzado - _Supongo que ahora podré hacerlo a una hora más decente, la pobre a veces me atendía en pijama y medio dormida_ -añade haciéndola reír.  
Ama su risa.  
Acaricia su mano suavemente, mirándola pensativo.  
- _Carol, yo... yo no sé cuanto tiempo pasará hasta que puedas tocarme sin problemas, o si algún día podrás hacerlo_ -dice temeroso de encontrarse con una mirada disgustada, pero de nuevo sólo sonríe.

- _No importa, esperaré lo que haga falta_ -lo tranquiliza.  
Al menos ahora sabe por qué no deja que lo toque, por qué no quiere hacer el amor... todas esas dudas ya tienen respuesta, y aunque pasen meses, años de terapia y sin mantener relaciones sexuales, con gusto esperará pacientemente, y estará a su lado siendo testigo de cada pequeño avance que haga.  
- _¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?_ -pregunta con suavidad al ver como mira fijamente su mano sin dejar de acariciarla.

Daryl se muerde el labio pensativo y finalmente asiente.  
Deja a Sophia en los brazos de Carol y la mira.  
- _Debes cerrar los ojos, Michonne dice que así no me sentiré intimidado. En... en realidad me pidió que te los vendara, pero confío en ti_ -confiesa ganándose una sonrisa enamorada - _Y... y debes relajar la mano, para ser yo quien te guíe y sentir que tengo el control, además debes mantenerte en silencio para que pueda concentrarme_ -le recuerda, por si acaso ha olvidado todo lo que le dijo un rato atrás.  
Ella cierra los ojos, relaja su brazo y espera paciente a que él haga algún movimiento.  
Daryl coge aire.  
Vale, aquí va otra vez. Lo ha hecho antes, supone que la segunda vez será más fácil, además, ella ya sabe lo que va a pasar, por lo que se siente más seguro, pero aún así no puede controlar esa sensación de pánico que le grita que le va a hacer daño.  
No, es Carol, ella jamás le hará daño.  
La sujeta por el dorso de la mano y besa sus nudillos con cariño, dejando sus labios largo rato posados sobre ellos.  
Ella sonríe, y Sophia lo observa con el puño metido en la boca y sonriendo.  
Siempre está sonriendo.  
Acerca lentamente la mano de Carol a su rostro y su respiración se corta sin que él tenga control sobre ello en cuanto vuelve a posar sus delicados dedos sobre su mejilla.  
Procura respirar, coge aire lentamente, lo suelta y vuelve a coger, todo esto sin dejar de mirarla.  
La sensación es cálida, suave, y un agradable cosquilleo recorre su espina dorsal.  
Se emociona de nuevo, orgulloso de haberlo logrado otra vez.  
La mano de Carol está firmemente posada sobre su rostro, y aunque no termina de relajarse del todo, le alegra saber que puede volver a hacerlo.  
Ella tiene una suave sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, y Sophia lo mira curiosa, sin comprender lo que está pasando.  
La guía lentamente desde la mejilla hasta su áspera barbilla, hasta que finalmente abandona su rostro, y deja la mano sobre su regazo, justo donde estaba momentos antes.  
Ha sido breve, pero placentero.

Carol abre los ojos y lo mira con dulzura, compartiendo sonrisas emocionadas.  
- _Lo has vuelto a hacer_ -murmura sonriente y con ojos brillantes.

Daryl asiente suavemente y deja escapar una sonrisa nerviosa, para seguidamente recortar la distancia que los separa y volver a besarla una vez más.  
Jamás se cansará de sus besos.  
La estrecha contra él, y desayunan tranquilos, robándose miradas, sonrisas, y disfrutando con las películas navideñas que retransmiten en cada cadena de televisión que existe, al tiempo que escuchan llover, entretienen y juegan con su niña que grita y parlotea en busca de la atención de sus progenitores.  
Son una familia feliz.

* * *

Daryl guarda la compra en la despensa.  
Apenas quedan un par de días para que finalice el año y empiece otro nuevo.  
Sophia pronto cumplirá siete meses, y en esta última semana parece haber ganado aún más velocidad en el gateo. Continúa babeando, pero no hay señal alguna de dientes. Sigue siendo la niña risueña y alegre de siempre y que ahora ha aprendido a decir hola y adiós con la mano, pero de forma muy brusca; en lugar de mover sólo el brazo mueve todo el cuerpo. Es adorable.

Se echa a reír al escuchar como Carol 'regaña' a su niña por quitarse su gorrito, y esta le responde en su idioma, ganándose otra regañina de su madre que finge entender lo que ha dicho.  
Le encanta esos momentos entre ellas. Se las comería a besos a las dos.

Está un poco preocupado, tras haberle pagado a Ed los gastos de manutención y muebles de la antigua habitación de Sophia, que en su día ayudó a Carol a montar, la cuenta se le ha quedado un poco vacía. Lo que gana le da lo justo para pagar el alquiler, llenar la nevera y poco más, no puede permitirse muchos caprichos, pero no le importa, haría cualquier cosa para que Carol no tenga que escuchar el nombre de Ed Peletier nunca más.  
Sólo espera no tener emergencias económicas hasta dentro de un par de meses cuando consiga ahorrar un poco.  
Sabe que Carol está preocupada por el dinero también, que se siente culpable y una mantenida por no estar trabajando, pero él no para de decirle que saque esas absurdas ideas de su cabeza.  
Con gusto cuida de ella y la mantiene, lo haría de por vida si ella quisiera, pero la conoce, no ha pasado toda su vida estudiando para tener que depender del dinero de otro, por lo que en cuanto se le de la oportunidad comenzará a trabajar, y ahí estará él para apoyarla.

Carol deja a Sophia en la trona y se anuda el delantal, dispuesta a comenzar a cocinar.  
La pequeña ya empieza a tomar purés de verduras al mediodía, y aunque se venden ya preparados, ella prefiere hacerlos caseros, además, la economía no está para gastar más de la cuenta.  
Odia que Daryl lo pague todo, pero no consigue encontrar un trabajo que se adapte a su situación. Le gustaría trabajar de noche, o los fines de semana, para que Daryl cuide de Sophia y así no tener que meterla en una guardería, no hay dinero para ello, además, se moriría de pena si tuviese que dejarla allí, es tan pequeñita...

Se dispone a trocear una zanahoria cuando de repente siente una presencia a su espalda, y unas manos aparecen, y se posan en la encimera, a cada lado de su cuerpo, dejándola atrapada.  
Si se tratase de Ed ya se habría tensado, y las piernas le flaquearían de terror, pero con Daryl...  
Sonríe cuando le planta un beso en el hombro, y escucha como le susurra al oído un "¿Qué quieres que haga?"  
Se muerde el labio pensativa, le gustaría que le hiciera tantas cosas...  
- _¿Podrías ir cocinando los filetes de ternera, mientras preparo la comida de Sophia?_ -propone.  
Él no responde, sólo sonríe y maniobra tras ella para alcanzar la bolsa con la carne recién comprada.

Está a punto de colocar los filetes en la sartén, cuando su móvil comienza a vibrar en su chaqueta.  
- _Es Tara_ -informa mostrándole la pantalla iluminada a Carol.  
Acepta la llamada, pone el altavoz, y deja el móvil sobre la encimera para poder escuchar lo que tenga que decirle sin dejar de cocinar.  
- _Hola Tara, ¿Qué tal estás?_ -pregunta sin mirar la pantalla de su teléfono.

- _Madre mía, que feo eres visto desde esta perspectiva_ -dice la voz al otro lado del teléfono.  
Daryl bufa al darse cuenta de que se trata de una videollamada y coge el teléfono para darle una mejor visión de su rostro.  
- _¿Tienes más barba? -_ observa Tara curiosa - _Me gusta, te sienta bien_ -piropea con sinceridad - _Echaba de menos verte ¿Y Carol?_

Daryl gira el teléfono y enfoca a Carol que sonríe a cámara.  
- _Hola, Tara, ¿Cómo va todo_? -saluda con la mano alegremente.

- _¡Pero bueno, qué guapa estás!_ -ignora la pregunta. La radiante sonrisa de Carol no ha pasado desapercibida para ella.  
Echa la vista atrás, al día que llegó a su casa, toda golpeada por su marido y la mira ahora y... Parece otra mujer.  
Ese hombre gruñón e impulsivo la hace feliz.  
- _¿Sigues siendo hetero?_ -bromea arrancándole una sonrisa - _Se os echa de menos por aquí, ¿Dónde anda la pequeñaja?_ -pregunta interesada.

Daryl mueve el teléfono hacia la trona, donde Sophia está entretenida jugando con su plato de plástico vació.  
- _Saluda a la tía Tara, mi amor_ -pide Carol que le hace gestos de saludo con la mano para que entienda lo que le está pidiendo.  
Sophia sonríe e imita el gesto, agitando todo su cuerpo, como suele hacer.

 _-¡Aww, por favor, que te como entera! ¡Más adorable no puedes ser!_ -exclama con voz aguda haciendo reír a Sophia - _Madre mía, lo que ha crecido en estas dos semanas, que ganas de verla..._

- _Pues cuando quieras, aquí estamos_ -comenta Daryl, volviendo a dirigir el teléfono hacia él.  
Se alegra de ver el rostro de Tara, aunque cada dos por tres hace videollamadas, tanto ella como Andrea, Maggie y todos los demás. Sophia se vuelve loca cada vez que los ve.

- _Para eso llamé ¿Qué planes tenéis para fin de año? Sasha, Abraham, Rosita, Maggie, Glenn, Denise y yo habíamos pensado en ir a veros, ya hemos mirado hoteles por vuestra zona._

Daryl mira a Carol y ella sonríe entusiasmada, como una niña pequeña que ha escuchado los cascabeles del trineo de Santa Claus. Preciosa.  
No tenían ningún plan para fin de año, tenían previsto cenar en casa y luego ir a la plaza del parque a ver las actividades para niños y los fuegos artificiales que anunciarán la entrada del año.  
 _-Pues... no tenemos nada especial en mente, así que... aquí os esperamos. Muy a mi pesar, pero a Carol le hace ilusión veros._

Tara ríe sarcástica. Sabe perfectamente que ese tío duro la echa de menos tanto como ella a él.  
- _Pues allí estaremos el 31_ -anuncia sonriente - _Y Daryl, se te están quemando los filetes_ -avisa antes de colgar emitiendo una risa diabólica.

- _¡Mierda!_ -grita apartando la sartén del fuego.  
El aceite borbotea y sisea en el fondo con furia, y al darle la vuelta a la carne descubre que está negra como el sobaco de un grillo.  
Mira a Carol que aprieta los labios intentado contener la risa. No quiere que se sienta ofendido, pero la está mirando con una cara que hace que finalmente se le escape y acabe contagiándolo.  
Daryl siente como su corazón se derrite ¿Puede haber sonrisa más hermosa?  
-E _spero que te gusten los filetes muy hechos por un lado_ -bromea haciéndola reír de nuevo.  
La agarra de la cintura y la atrae hacia él para poder darle un lento y tierno beso del que de repente ha tenido necesidad.  
Ella mantiene sus manos pegadas al pecho evitando tocarlo, para suerte de él.  
Habló con Michonne tras el día de Navidad, le explicó como había ido todo, la reacción de Carol, la de él...  
Le regañó, y con razón, porque si no hubiese sido tan impaciente, en esa primera caricia no habría habido nada de tensión ni pánico, no que lo que ha hecho sería considerado casi como una "terapia de choque".  
Aún no estaba preparado para ese paso, pero ya que lo ha dado, y que además ha repetido, pues le ha pedido que continúe, que lo practique siguiendo siempre las mismas pautas y que cuando no sienta temor alguno subirán de nivel, permitiendo que Carol le mire y hable durante la caricia.  
Por lo que, sigue en ello, deseando que llegue el día en el que cuando tenga la mano de Carol sobre su rostro sólo sienta una agradable sensación de calor.

Podría pasarse horas besándola, se olvidaría hasta de comer, pero por suerte o desgracia, Sophia no, y no tarda en emitir su ya típico "uumm" reclamando su comida.  
Sonríen contra sus labios y vuelven a la tarea de cocinar, robándose tímidas miradas como de costumbre.

* * *

 **31 de diciembre**

- _Buenos días_ -saluda adormilada Carol, cuando siente los labios de Daryl contra los suyos. Que hermoso despertar.

- _Buenos días, ¿Qué tal dormiste?_ -pregunta atraiéndola hacia él.

Sophia ha dormido en su cuna, que está colocada al lado de Carol.  
Está adorable dormida boca arriba con una mano sobre el vientre y otra por encima de la cabeza, tal y como su madre suele hacer.  
Poco a poco intentan pasarla a la cuna, y de la cuna a su habitación.  
Por lo que ahora pueden moverse sin tener que preocuparse por si aplastan a su bebé.

Carol responde con un gemido contra sus labios.  
Un placentero escalofrío recorre su cuerpo cuando profundiza el beso y su lengua invita a la suya a una danza de pasión a la que con gusto se une.  
Le encanta despertar con esos besos, tan dulces y a la vez excitantes.  
Nunca antes la han besado de la forma que él lo hace.  
Sus manos navegan por su espalda, y no puede evitar tensarse cuando siente como Daryl desliza su mano bajo su camisa y acaricia suavemente su piel desnuda. No es por miedo, si no por sorpresa, no la acaricia así desde su último cumpleaños, cuando él se detuvo excusándose en que ella aún estaba convaleciente por la paliza que Ed le dio.  
Sus manos son ásperas, callosas, llenas de pequeñas cicatrices que son la prueba de toda una vida trabajando con ellas, pero a la vez son tan cálidas que le transmiten una seguridad que nunca antes había sentido.  
Sus habilidosos dedos desabrochan su sujetador de lactancia en un rápido movimiento.  
Detiene el beso y lo mira interrogante, preguntándole en silencio qué es lo que está pasando.

Daryl se muerde el labio tímido, ni él mismo entiende lo que está haciendo, sus manos se han movido solas guiadas por un impulso que ha sido enviado por su otra cabeza.  
- _Yo... so...sólo quiero acariciarte ¿Puedo?_ -pregunta intentando leer la respuesta en ese cielo despejado que está atrapado en sus ojos.  
Ella asiente suavemente y vuelve a besarlo, dejándolo hacer, por lo que continúa recorriendo cada palmo de su piel de porcelana que tanto ha extrañado.  
Se alegra de haberle confesado la verdad sobre él, así no tiene que contener sus ganas de acariciarla y besarla, porque sabe que ella no le exigirá que vaya a más ni se extrañará porque se detenga.  
Busca a ciegas cada botón de esa camisa abotonada que utiliza para dormir y los desabrocha uno a uno, lentamente, sin dejar de besarla un solo instante, hasta dejarla en ropa interior, pero no por mucho tiempo.  
Desliza los tirantes del sujetador por sus hombros hasta retirarlo, liberando así sus hermosos pechos que no ve desde la última vez que tuvieron relaciones. Obviando las veces que la ha observado amamantar a Sophia, pero en esos momentos ni siquiera ha prestado atención a sus montículos.

Carol se siente tímida de repente, Daryl la está mirando de esa forma tan suya, con sus ojos profundos perdidos en su desnudez.  
Sus manos están por todas partes; su espalda, sus hombros, sus caderas, su vientre, su rostro, sus pechos. No deja un solo palmo de su cuerpo sin acariciar, y ella en cambio no puede tocarle, aún no.  
Acaricia sus pezones con sus pulgares y... Dios, cuanto ha extrañado esas caricias.

 _-Eres preciosa_ -susurra en un gemido fruto de su propia excitación. Lleva tanto tiempo sin ver su cuerpo, sin acariciarla...  
Debe reunir todas sus fuerzas para detenerse, porque como siga así perderá el control de su propio ser.

Carol se traga el gruñido de frustración que casi escapa de su garganta cuando sus caricias se centran sólo en su rostro y sus besos vuelven a ser castos y suaves.  
Joder, no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo con ella, y encima puede sentir su poderosa erección abriéndose paso entre sus muslos, buscando un lugar en el que enterrarse pero que no encontrará.  
Supone que él está tan frustrado como ella.  
Le resulta tan excitante saber lo que provoca en él...  
- _Deberíamos levantarnos_ -murmura contra sus labios. A este paso no saldrán de la cama en todo el día.

Daryl arquea una ceja.  
 _-¿Por qué? Sophia sigue dormida, la casa está recogida y aún quedan un par de horas para que lleguen Tara y los demás_ -le recuerda arrancándole así una sonrisa sincera.  
- _Podemos dormir un poco más hasta que Sophia se despierte_. _Date la vuelta, anda_ -pide para extrañeza de ella, aunque no duda en obedecer, y al momento le da la espalda.  
Daryl traga saliva al ver su espalda desnuda. Odia ver lo que el cerdo de Peletier ha hecho sobre su preciosa piel ¿Qué clase de hombre tiene la sangre fría de hacer eso a la mujer que supuestamente ama? Sus propias cicatrices comienzan a doler dándole la respuesta: El mismo tipo de hombre que es capaz de darle una paliza a su hijo.  
La rodea con sus brazos, pegando su pecho contra su espalda.  
- _Si hubiese sabido que Ed te maltrataba jamás te habría hecho lo que te hice la noche que nos conocimos_ -susurra contra su oído.

Carol lo mira de soslayo.  
- _¿Qué me hiciste?_ -pregunta curiosa.

-Te dejé marcada, te hice algún que otro moretón -responde besando la zona del cuello donde más de un año atrás lucía un chupetón de color morado.

Carol sonríe tímida al recordarlo.  
- _No, me... me gustó, era algo distinto ¿Sabes? me gustaba mirarlos y recordar que eran fruto de un momento agradable, y no de una paliza._

Daryl sonríe con ternura.  
 _-¿Sólo agradable? -_ se queja él, que busca a ciegas su mano, para llevarla hasta su boca.

Carol ríe al sentir sus labios sobre su muñeca, sorbiendo y mordiendo con dedicación.  
- _Agradable, excitante, satisfactorio, placentero, feliz... -_ añade.

Daryl se estrecha más contra ella, pegando su erección a su trasero, dándole así su aprobación.  
Lleva su delicada mano hasta su rostro, y al momento puede sentir como ella la relaja, como sabe que debe hacer, para darle todo el control a él, y acto seguido la coloca sobre su mejilla, adorando la calidez que transmite su piel, y sintiéndose orgulloso por no sentir el exagerado pánico que sintió la primera vez que hicieron eso.  
- _Gracias por elegirme a mí de entre todos los tíos que había en ese antro_ -agradece con sinceridad.  
Da un dulce beso en la zona de su muñeca donde ha dejado esa marca que casi parece tener forma de corazón y la deja ir.

Carol mira su muñeca y sonríe.  
- _Yo no te elegí, me elegiste tú_ -corrige ella - _Me miraste, y me seguiste fuera._

- _Te seguí porque tú me invitaste con esa maldita sonrisa tuya que me vuelve loco, además había más hombres mirándote -_ le recuerda _-Y Dios, pensé que eras una prostituta_ -se avergüenza.  
Reparte pequeños mordiscos por su oreja que la hacen estremecerse.

Carol deja escapar una risita.  
 _-Lo sé, y sé que había más hombres que me estaban devorando con la mirada, pero... tú me miraste distinto, no sé, algo me dijo que podía confiar en ti_ -murmura perdiéndose en esos besos.

- _Pues eso, me elegiste tú_ -se reafirma - _Aunque también te estaba devorando con la mirada, pero gracias por confiar en mí._

Carol sonríe enamorada cuando él la abraza con fuerza, acercándola más a él.  
Ama a ese hombre, supone que desde el momento en el que lo conoció, aunque en ese instante no se diese cuenta. Hubo una chispa entre ellos, supone que fue eso que llaman amor a primera vista, debe de ser verdad la teoría de que las personas sólo se enamoran una vez, o dos si cuenta a su precioso bebé, que si no fuera por la locura de esa noche no existiría, aunque, quien sabe, quizás habrían tenido relaciones la noche de la barbacoa igualmente, sin necesidad de conocerse con anterioridad.  
- _Gracias a ti por querernos tanto_ -murmura, observando como su niña se despereza lentamente emitiendo un ronroneo y abre sus hermosos ojos.  
Hora de comenzar el día.

* * *

Suena el timbre de la casa.  
Sophia grita desde su manta de actividades. Sabe lo que ese sonido significa: Visitas. A ella le encantan las visitas, ya sea un vecino, el cartero, o un repartidor de pizzas. Venga quien venga siempre tiene algún piropo para ella y eso lo disfruta.  
- _¿Vamos a ver quién es?_ -pregunta Daryl cogiéndola en brazos, pero antes de que llegue siquiera a salir de la habitación, Carol ya está en la puerta, dispuesta a abrirla para recibir a quienes están tras ella.  
Daryl sonríe, sabe que está emocionada y deseando ver a ese grupo de adorables idiotas.  
Se le escapa el aire de los pulmones cuando ve como va vestida. Lleva puesto unas vaqueros entallados, y un jersey de cuello de barco color rojo que se ajusta a su figura. No es nada del otro mundo, pero la ve tan atractiva que tiene el deseo egoísta de que no haya nadie tras esa puerta.

Carol abre despacio y sonríe ámpliamente, es tan grata esa visita.

 _-¡Pero bueno, qué guapa estás!_ -comenta Maggie con sinceridad, lanzándose a sus brazos.

- _¿Era verdad eso de que sigues siendo hetero? No sabes lo que te pierdes_ -bromea Tara haciendo reír a Carol de nuevo, y ganándose un codazo juguetón de Denise.  
Cruza la puerta y se encamina hasta el interior. El recibidor es precioso, amplio, decorado con hermosas fotografías de Sophia y Carol, y un discreto ambientador que huele a naranjas frescas.  
Sonríe al ver a Daryl, que espera con Sophia en brazos.  
- _Aaww, que tierno, cuanto he echado de menos a esta cosita gruñona_ -dice con voz infantil acercándose a ellos - _Y a Sophia también_ -añade haciendo que Daryl frunza el ceño.

Sophia patalea en brazos de su padre, hay muchas personas en la puerta y los reconoce a todos. Los ha estado viendo por videollamadas mínimo una vez en semana, y ahora están ahí.  
Daryl observa entre las cabezas que se van acercando a él como Carol es abrazada con cariño y comparte algunas palabras amables con sus amigos.  
Está feliz, tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y eso le llena de satisfación. Ama verla feliz.

- _Os hemos traído regalos_ -anuncia Abraham que entra por la puerta cargado de bolsas.

- _Bueno en realidad son para Sophia más que nada_ -aclara Sasha - _Pensamos en comprarle juguetes, pero Rosita propuso que sería más práctico traeros paquetes grandes de pañales y ropa._

- _Sabemos que esta adorable sinvergüenza lo que más hace es comer, dormir, cagar y crecer_ -Sonríe Maggie con Sophia en brazos, que ríe con el sonido de su agradable tono de voz.

Carol mira la bolsa llena de pañales y ropa a estrenar para su bebé.  
Mira a Daryl sonriente.  
 _-Gra... gracias, no tenéis ni idea del favor que nos estáis haciendo_ -agradece emocionada.  
Ahora que están con el agua al cuello por el dinero, tener que despreocuparse de la ropa y los pañales es un alivio.

- _Lo que sea por esta cosita preciosa que cada día se parece más a su madre_ -dice Rosita con voz aguda, besuqueando sonoramente la mejilla de Sophia, que ríe encantada de recibir mimos.

- _Bueno, ¿Nos enseñáis la casa?_ -pregunta Glenn que es el último en entrar por la puerta.

 _-Sí claro_ -los invita Carol a que la sigan.

Daryl se queda detrás, cerrando la fila, viendo como Sophia pasa de unos brazos a otros y ríe histérica con cada tontería que le hacen. Está feliz, y Carol también.  
Su casa se ha llenado de agradables voces que sólo tienen palabras amables para con ellos.

Tara mira a Daryl, que tiene una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.  
- _Te lo dije hace unos días y lo repito: Carol está radiante, le ha sentado muy bien salir de Georgia, y a ti también_ -comenta haciendo sonrojar a Daryl.

Sí, es cierto, a ambos le ha venido bien cambiar de ambiente, conocer nueva gente, poder salir a la calle sin tener que cruzarse con miradas de odio, temor o desaprobación, poder disfrutar de su familia sin esconderse...  
Todo es genial...

* * *

El restaurante que los chicos han reservado para la cena está bastante bien, o eso supone, porque sólo tiene ojos para Carol y esa maldita abertura que tiene el vestido hasta la mitad del muslo que hace que esté perdiendo la cabeza. Ama sus piernas.  
No sabe qué cojones le pasa, pero cuando viste de esa forma sólo piensa en arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor. Aunque con ese vestido con remangarlo hasta las caderas sería suficien... ¡Céntrate, Daryl!

Están todos muy elegantes, incluso Sophia, que lleva puesto un vestido que le han regalado para esa ocasión, es de color blanco, con un lazo color dorado brillante y zapatos y bragas a juego. Carol ha conseguido recogerle su escaso cabello en dos pequeñas coletas, que extrañamente no ha intentado quitarse.  
No paran de hacerle fotos, y roba las miradas incluso de los comensales de otras mesas, está preciosa.  
La cena ha ido bien, tranquila, llena de bromas inocentes, anécdotas y risas.  
Por lo visto a Abraham le ha entrado el instinto paternal y no deja de lanzarle indirectas a Sasha sobre el tema. Lo que él no sabe es que dejó de tomar la píldora y ahora un pequeño ser ya se está gestando en su interior, pero no le dirá nada hasta primeros de enero, cuando sea su cumpleaños.  
Denise y Tara viven juntas, y Rosita ha alquilado la habitación que en su día ocupó Daryl. Bromea sobre el hecho de que se siente observada cuando pasea por casa ligera de ropa.  
Maggie ha conseguido un contrato en prácticas en la clínica veterinaria del pueblo, y ahora Glenn se encarga de la biblioteca bajo la estricta y atenta mirada de su suegro. Si Rosita se sentía observada, él...  
Daryl y Carol han hablado de lo bien que le va a él en el trabajo, lo integrados que están en el pueblo, las amistades que han hecho, han comentado el dinero que han tenido que darle a Ed, pero rápidamente esa conversación ha cambiado a los avances que Sophia ha hecho, y lo guapa que está.  
Todos han bebido alcóhol, excepto él, teme volver a caer en ese vicio.  
Carol ha tomado un par de copas, lleva sin tomar un trago desde que se quedó embarazada, y ahora que Sophia toma otros alimentos y tiene suficiente leche en la nevera para dos días pues se ha permitido ese lujo.  
Apenas queda media hora para que finalice el año, pero como el restaurante está a unos metros de la zona donde se lanzarán los fuegos artificiales no tienen prisa en marchar. Están a gusto ahí sentados.  
Suena una música de fondo que anima a bailar a la pequeña, que agita la cabeza de lado a lado y mueve las piernas nerviosa, imitando a Tara y a los demás que le siguen el juego.  
Daryl sonríe derritiéndose de amor, y su niña le devuelve la sonrisa moviéndose de forma más eufórica invitando a su padre a que la imite como están haciendo todos los demás. Pero Daryl no lo hace, su timidez y el qué dirán le puede. Odia ser así.  
Sophia parece entenderlo, y echa los brazos hacia él pidiéndole que la coja en brazos.  
Esto sí está dispuesto a hacerlo.  
- _Ven aquí, mi vida_ -murmura tomándola de los brazos de Rosita.  
Besa su mejilla, que está manchada por distintos tipos de carmín de cada una de las mujeres que están sentadas a la mesa.  
- _Pero mira como te han puesto_ -murmura haciéndola reír - _¿Te hace gracia, sinvergüenza?_

Da un codazo a Carol que se echa a reír cuando ve a su niña de cerca.  
- _Vaya, sí que te han dado mimos a ti hoy ¿no? Y tú encantada_ -bromea arrancándole otra sonrisa.  
No entiende lo que sus padres están diciéndole, pero la forma que tienen de mirarla, hablarle y sonreírle hace que se contagie. Hasta que ve como su madre trastea en el bolso y saca una toallita húmeda para limpiarle las mejillas.  
Sophia grita y gimotea cuando siente el papel húmedo sobre uno de sus cachetes. Odia eso.

- _Ya está, quejica, no es para tanto_ -la tranquiliza Daryl, al colocarla de pié sobre su regazo.  
Sophia le sonríe y acerca el rostro a la barbilla de su padre para rascarse la cabeza con su barba.  
Daryl sonríe, sabe porqué hace eso; está cansada, y eso la hace conciliar el sueño.  
La pequeña deja caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, acomodándose en ese lugar.  
Daryl besa su sien y la abraza. Ama que haga eso, que confíe tanto en él y se sienta tan segura a su lado como para ser el elegido para ella dormir.  
- _Creo que se va a perder los fuegos artificiales_ -susurra a Carol.  
Ella sonríe con ternura y acaricia la espalda de su niña. Adora ver el amor que siente por su padre.  
Imita a su hija y posa la cabeza sobre el brazo de Daryl, aspirando su delicioso aroma natural.

Ahora sí que puede morir de amor. Tiene a las dos personas más importantes de su vida recostadas sobre él, y más feliz no puede ser.  
Rodea a Carol con su brazo, atraiéndola a su pecho y besa su cabeza. Si por él fuera pasaría la noche en ese restaurante. Que le den por culo a los fuegos artificiales, no hay nada más hermoso que lo que tiene entre sus brazos.

* * *

- _Estoy algo mareada_ -murmura Carol, intentado introducir la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, sin éxito - _Y creo que Abraham me ha roto una costilla al darme ese abrazo de despedida -_ bromea.

Daryl se echa a reír al ver su torpeza.  
- _Estás borracha_ -corrige.

- _Si sólo he bebido cuatro o cinco copas_ -se defiende ella que al fin ha conseguido su propósito, y ahora empuja la puerta dejándose caer sobre ella y casi tropezándose cuando al fin se abre.

Vuelve a reír. Es una borracha adorable.  
 _-¿Y te parecen pocas? no estás acostumbrada a beber y el alcohol se te ha subido rápido._

La observa caminar por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación, con ese vaivén de caderas que lo hipnotizó la noche que se conocieron. Le encanta su cuerpo.  
Saca a Sophia de su carrito y la acuna en sus brazos. Está profundamente dormida.  
- _Voy a cambiarle el pañal y ponerle el pijama ¿Puedes apañártelas sola con tu vestido?_ -pregunta al verla luchar con la cremallera.

Carol se acerca a él y le da la espalda.  
-¿Me la bajas? -pregunta recogiéndose el cabello para que vea correctamente el discreto tirador, aunque él sólo puede fijarse en lo tremendamente sexy que es su nuca.

"Y las bragas, si quieres" piensa Daryl, que se limita a hacer lo que le ha pedido, perdiéndose en como los tirantes caen por sus hombros y ella sale del vestido en un movimiento de caderas.  
- _Tu madre me va a matar_ -susurra a Sophia, viendo a Carol marchar a la habitación en ese conjunto de ropa interior color negro, y los tacones. Cosa que hace que se le vaya la sangre a otro lado.  
Dios, le encantaría besarla, desnudarla y hacerlo contra la pared del recibidor.  
¡Concéntrate Daryl!

* * *

Entra a la habitación con Sophia en brazos. Ya le ha puesto su pijama, y cambiado el pañal, que estaba limpio, pero aún así suelen cambiárselo antes de dormir.  
La deja en su cuna y la arropa con cariño.  
La mira enamorado, y a su mente llegan recuerdos de cuando estaba recién nacida. Era tan pequeñita... ha crecido tanto en estos siete meses. Le duele que el tiempo pase tan rápido, pero al menos puede verla crecer, disfrutar de ella y lo mejor de todo: gritar a los cuatro vientos que es su hija. Su mayor orgullo.  
- _Dulces sueños, mi niña, te quiero_ -susurra dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, aspirando su dulce aroma a bebé.  
Alza la vista y comienza a quitarse los zapatos, de espaldas a Carol.  
- _No te puedes hacer una idea de lo que me ha costado encontrar el cierre del vestido de Soph.._. -las palabras mueren en su boca cuando se gira y la encuentra tumbada boca abajo y aún en ropa interior.  
Sí, definitivamente lo va a matar.  
- _¿V...vas a dormir así_? -pregunta. Normalmente lleva algo más encima de la lencería, quizás esté más borracha de lo que aparenta.  
Ella canturrea un sí, y él siente como algo se mueve en sus pantalones cuando se gira lentamente hasta estar boca arriba.

-¿Te molesta? -pregunta, no sabe como leer su rostro ahora mismo.

Daryl la mira de arriba a abajo ¿Molestarle? El día que le diga que le molesta verla desnuda puede pegarle un tiro.  
Sonríe seductor y se arrastra sobre su cuerpo, repartiendo besos por toda su piel desnuda. Sus piernas, muslos, vientre... su piel es adictiva.  
- _Me encanta el vestido que has llevado esta noche_ -confiesa besando su cuello.

- _Lo sé_ -dice ella perdida en esos besos.

- _¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes, chica lista?_ -pregunta interesado.  
Mordisquea su clavícula suavemente. Ama como se marcan a través de su piel.

- _No has parado de mirarme en toda la noche_ -sonríe orgullosa de su "poder", y excitada por lo que él es capaz de provocar en ella.

Daryl flota sobre sus labios.  
Si supiera que la observa incluso cuando duerme...  
 _-Feliz año_ -susurra rozando sus hermosos labios en cada sílaba que pronuncia.

- _Feliz año, mi amor_ -sonríe enamorada mirándolo a los ojos.  
Él le da un suave beso en la nariz e intenta alejarse, pero Carol tira de su corbata para mantenerlo un poco más sobre ella. Alargando ese beso.

Daryl se deja llevar, disfrutando de tenerla casi desnuda bajo él, disfrutando de ese excitante beso. Sabe a alcohol, y no sabe si es por el tiempo que lleva sin probar ese néctar o por sus labios, pero es lo más delicioso que ha probado en años.  
Acaricia su cuerpo; sus muslos, sus caderas, cintura, sus pechos. Sería capaz de borrar cada peca de su cuerpo a base de besos y caricias, pero se ve en la obligación de detenerse antes de que su miembro piense por él.  
- _Vo- voy a cambiarme de ropa, ahora vuelvo_ -informa.  
Se aleja lentamente de ella haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tiene, y repartiendo besos desde su cuello hasta sus rodillas.

Carol se incorpora sobre sus codos y observa como Daryl se quita la corbata, el cinturón, la chaqueta y la deja sobre la silla de la habitación.  
Lo mira de arriba a abajo. Es un hombre realmente atractivo. Con esos ojos profundos, su sonrisa, hombros anchos... Dios, es perfecto.  
La tensión sexual entre ellos, y las ganas que tienen de entrelazar sus cuerpos hace que esa habitación arda, o quizás es efecto del alcohol.

Se echa a reír.  
Lo ha pasado bien esa noche. Hacía siglos que no disfrutaba de una fiesta de fin de año, y menos de tan grata compañía.  
Mira hacia la cuna, donde su niña está profundamente dormida.  
Si siguiese con Ed sabe perfectamente como habría pasado la noche: encerrada en casa, cuidando de su niña mientras él se iba de fiesta con sus amigos, y temiendo su vuelta porque le daría su tradicional paliza en la que entre patada y patada le gritaba "feliz año, puta"  
Sacude la cabeza, esa etapa de su vida ya pasó, y jamás volverá. Ahora está con un hombre cariñoso, comprensivo y amable que la quiere de verdad.  
Se muerde el labio sonriente al sentirse como una quinceañera que está viviendo su primer amor.  
Entierra el rostro en la almohada aspirando el aroma de él.  
- _Mierda_ -se queja al darse cuenta que ha manchado la funda de rímel. Se ha olvidado de desmaquillarse, y de lavarse los dientes.

Se deja caer de la cama y de repente todo da vueltas. Dios, está más borracha de lo que creía.  
Se encamina hacia el baño y abre la puerta de este, olvidándose por completo de que...

- _¡¿QUÉ COÑO HACES AQUÍ?!_

...De que Daryl está dentro vestido sólo con un pantalón de chándal y mirándola con unos ojos llenos de ira.  
- _Daryl, yo... yo no..._

- _¡FUERA!_ -la saca de ahí de un empujón y cerrando de un violento portazo que hace que Sophia se despierte sobresaltada.

Carol mira hacia la puerta con los ojos cargados de lágrimas e intentando buscar las palabras, pero no sale ninguna.  
Sus cicatrices...

* * *

 **Hola, antes que nada desearos a todas feliz año y que siento haberos preocupado.**  
 **No tengo pensado abandonar este fic ni ningún otro, tranquilas, sencillamente he tenido un mes de diciembre complicado y no he podido escribir apenas.**  
 **Como ya dije si algún día me veo en la obligación de abandonar o pausar mis fics os avisaré ;)**  
 **En este capítulo no han habido muchos avances, es más, sólo ha pasado una semana, pero a Daryl le ha bastado contarle a Carol su problema para poder sentirse más seguro para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos y poder besarla, acariciarla sin problemas.**  
 **En el próximo capítulo es donde realmente veréis los avances de Daryl, y cómo salen de esta situación.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y como siempre, gracias por vuestros comentarios ^^**


	27. No me mires

**27\. No me mires**

Daryl se apoya en la puerta y se deja caer lentamente al suelo, mordiéndose los nudillos con fuerza para que ni un solo sollozo escape más allá de sus labios.  
Sus ojos están cargados de lágrimas, e intenta sin éxito que no resbalen por su rostro.  
Lo ha visto, Carol acaba de ver su espalda desnuda, sus cicatrices, ese amasijo de carne que es su espalda. Apenas tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando el espejo del baño le devolvió el reflejo de su rostro tras él. Su hermoso rostro. Dios, su expresión era de absoluto terror, acababa de descubrir que convive con un monstruo, y él, lo único que hizo fue despejar cualquier ápice de duda sobre ello, gritándole y empujándola, para finalmente dar un portazo y despertar de un sobresalto a su niña.  
Su niña...  
Escucha como Carol la arrulla y calma, consiguiendo que vuelva a entregarse al plácido sueño.  
Menuda entrada de año, él que pensaba que ese sería su año, que todo iría a mejor, que no habría más gritos, que no volvería a insultarla ni hacerla llorar, y ahí estaba, encerrado en un baño tras haber hecho lo que se prometió no volver a hacer, y ahora no se atreve a salir, porque no sabe como mirarla a la cara, por vergüenza y porque tiene miedo, auténtico terror de ver el asco, el desprecio y la desilusión en sus hermosos ojos.  
¿Qué va a hacer ahora? Ella se merece a alguien mejor que él, alguien que no de asco mirar, pero es tan dulce, y temerá tanto su reacción que seguro que intentará hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, que sus cicatrices no cambia nada, pero él sabe que no es así, vio el terror en su mirada.  
Dios, se maldice por haber llevado eso tan lejos ¿Por qué no le reveló la verdad cuando todo comenzó? Su rechazo habría sido menos doloroso... puf, a quien pretende engañar, el dolor habría sido el mismo, lleva enamorado de ella desde el día que la conoció en aquel mugriento bar, solo que no sabía lo que era ese sentimiento.

Sacude la cabeza y frota sus ojos en busca de las fuerzas que necesita para salir de allí y enfrentarse al rostro de Carol.  
Se levanta despacio y agarra la manilla de la puerta que parece temblar bajo su mano ¿O es su mano la que tiembla?  
Coge aire y abre lentamente mientras su respiración se detiene atemorizada.  
Siente como su corazón palpita con fuerza en su pecho mientras alza la vista hacia donde debe de estar Carol, y de repente se rompe en mil pedazos: La cama está vacía.  
Donde debería de estar su hermoso cuerpo acurrucado sólo están las sábanas revueltas por lo que momentos antes habían estado haciendo. Ojalá pudiese volver atrás, seguir besándola, abrazándola y esperar a que se quede dormida para ir al baño, pero ya es tarde, el daño ya está hecho y no tiene remedio.  
Sale de la habitación y camina por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar al salón, donde la encuentra dormida en el sofá. Apenas puede verla, pero su silueta es más que obvia.  
Traga saliva, le encantaría poder coger una manta y arroparla, no, mentira, le encantaría poder tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla hasta la cama que es donde debería estar, pero no se atreve a tocarla, lo más probable es que ella no quiera que la toque.  
La mira durante unos eternos segundos. Puede imaginar perfectamente como está tumbada: en posición fetal, con su cabello salvaje tapando su rostro y los labios entreabiertos. Porque así es como duerme los días fríos, lo tiene más que memorizado.  
Da un largo suspiro y se vuelve sobre sus pasos a su cama solitaria, cabizbajo y derrotado.  
Sonríe al ver que su niña continúa durmiendo en su cuna, en posición fetal y con la boca entreabierta. Sonríe más ampliamente, hasta en eso se parece a su madre.  
Es una muñeca.  
La coge en brazos con cuidado y la acurruca contra su pecho.  
Su peso es tan agradable, y el tacto tan suave...  
-Perdón por asustarte, mi vida -susurra.  
Ella no se inmuta, continúa durmiendo como si nada, sin tener ni idea de como el mundo de su padre se está desmoronando.  
Besa su frente, dejando largo rato sus labios sobre ella, disfrutando de su dulce aroma a bebé y se tumba con ella en la cama, necesita tenerla cerca, sentir su respiración, ver su rostro inocente dormir. Ella es la única que aún no lo rechaza.  
Aún...

Carol se acurruca en el sofá tras haber vuelto a dormir a Sophia.  
Limpia las lágrimas que resbalan por su mejilla y entierra el rostro en el cojín para ahogar el sollozo.  
Dios, esas cicatrices... ¿Cómo alguien pudo ser tan cruel como para hacerle eso? Normal que tenga esa desconfianza por el contacto humano, si a lo largo de su vida sólo le han hecho daño.  
Quiere abrazarlo, decirle que esa etapa pasó, que ella sólo le dará amor hasta el último día de su vida, pero no puede, él no estaba preparado para que ella lo viese así, lo leyó en sus ojos asustados, en la forma que tuvo de echarla de allí... está enfadado, y con razón, y ahora no sabe como acercarse a él, por lo que ha decidido darle espacio, para que maneje su enfado y hablar una vez que todo esté más tranquilo ¿Pero cuando?  
Echa de menos sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, su respiración en su nuca y el susurro de un te quiero contra su oído.  
Sólo lleva una hora sin él y ya se siente sola, se ha acostumbrado demasiado a su amor. Él es tan único y maravilloso, y ella tan idiota...

Daryl despierta al sentir unas pequeñas manos pellizcando su barbilla.  
-Papá -susurra una dulce voz somnolienta que pronuncia la que se ha convertido en su palabra favorita. Es música para sus oídos.  
-Buenos días, mi niña -la saluda con una amplia sonrisa.  
Se sienta en la cama y coloca a Sophia de pié sobre su regazo, olvidando por un momento su realidad, hasta que mira a su lado y lo encuentra vacío.  
Agacha cabeza, pensó que todo había sido una pesadilla y que al despertar sería otro maravilloso día más en el que se pasarían largos ratos en la cama haciendo reír a su niña y compartiendo dulces besos, pero no, ella no está allí. No hay una sonrisa adormecida, ni unos ojos claros que lo miran tras una maraña de cabello que él con cariño ordena. No... sólo un espacio vacío y unas sábanas blancas que huelen a ella.

Camina lentamente hasta el baño con Sophia en brazos para cambiarle el pañal y vestirla, temiendo salir de esa habitación y enfrentarse a ella, no quiere mirarla a los ojos, no quiere ver el asco en ellos, no lo soportaría, pero Sophia tiene que desayunar y debe ir a la cocina a por su biberón. No puede dejar que su hija pase hambre por su cobardía. Ella es lo primero para él.  
Toma aire, buscando el valor para salir del baño, recorrer el pasillo, cruzar el salón y... y ver el sofá vacío, ella no está ahí, y por un momento se encienden todas sus alarmas pensando que se ha ido, que durante la madrugada hizo la maleta mientras él dormía y lo ha abandonado, hasta que escucha el grifo del baño principal abrirse y cae en la cuenta de que ella jamás se iría sin su hija, aunque por sus venas corriese la asquerosa sangre del engendro que vive con ellas. Podría abandonarlo a él, pero a Sophia jamás.  
Besa la cabeza de su pequeña, agradeciendo su existencia. Si no fuera por ella su madre se habría ido, y... ¿Y qué? Sus pensamientos son absurdos, no quiere que Carol se vaya, pero tampoco quiere enfrentarse a ella ¿Qué coño pasa por su puta cabeza? Además, ¿Qué más da que no se haya ido? la única razón por la que sigue ahí es por Sophia, porque no tiene a dónde ir, y no tiene más remedio que convivir con él, aunque ahora mismo lo odie.

Termina de hacer su recorrido hasta la cocina y se sienta en una silla una vez que ha calentado el biberón para alimentar a su bebé.  
-¿Tenías hambre? -pregunta con cariño al verla tragar con ansias.  
Ella lo mira a los ojos, sosteniéndole la mirada, agarrándole la mano que sujeta el biberón y derritiéndole el corazón con una facilidad que sorprende.  
Ojalá siempre lo mire así, con tanto amor e inocencia, ojalá ella nunca lo rechace por lo que es, y sobretodo, ojalá nunca tenga miedo de él.

-Buenos días -susurra una voz tímida que lo sobresalta.

Se paraliza. Ella está ahí.  
La estancia se ha llenado del dulce aroma a frutas de su cabello húmedo recién lavado y él siente que le falta el aire.  
-Buenos días -devuelve el saludo de forma casi inaudible y sin atreverse a mirarla.  
Procura centrarse en su niña, que ahora no sabe a quién mirar, y patalea feliz ante la presencia de su madre, que le susurra unas palabras cariñosas.

Carol se lame los labios.  
Sigue enfadado con ella, se lo nota.  
Abre y cierra la boca queriendo decir algo, para finalmente callar, no sabe cómo sacar el tema, o si es correcto hacerlo.  
Mira a su niña, tan tranquila en brazos de su padre que la mira con amor y se siente mal por sentir envidia por ello.  
Camina hasta la cafetera para preparar el café. De ello suele encargarse Daryl mientras ella amamanta a su bebé, pero hoy se han cambiado las tornas.  
Le duelen los pechos, están cargados de leche que no podrá utilizar debido al alcohol que tomó la noche anterior.  
¿Por qué narices tuvo que beber? Si no hubiese bebido quizás habría tenido la mente más despierta como para recordar que Daryl estaba en el baño y ella no podía entrar. Así no estaría lamentando lo que hizo, y ahora disfrutaría de un agradable desayuno en familia como lleva haciendo todas las mañanas en esa casa.

Daryl observa por el rabillo del ojo como Carol coloca un par de tazas humeantes en la mesa y unas tostadas.  
Sonríe para sí.  
Es increíble que a pesar de todo ella siga siendo tan amable y servicial como de costumbre. Y entonces su sonrisa se borra, normal que se comporte así, ha pasado años poniéndole buena cara a un hombre que la maltrataba todos los días, sabe actuar bien. No quiere que actúe, quiere que su amabilidad sea real y sincera, pero eso se acabó, ella lo único que siente ahora por él es asco.  
-Gracias -susurra sin mirarla.

Carol sonríe suavemente al ver como agarra una de las tazas y se la lleva a los labios.  
Toma aire.  
-Daryl, yo...

-No -interrumpe antes de que siga -no quiero hablar de ello -añade.  
No puede escucharla, no está preparado para ello, no quiere saber lo asqueroso que le resulta su cuerpo, no quiere que lo acribille a preguntas sobre qué pasó, para luego decirle que no puede seguir con él. Ahora no es el momento, necesita hacerse la idea de ello, prepararse mentalmente para no llorar como un crío en el momento del adiós.  
Vislumbra como asiente y comienza a tomar su café en silencio. Casi que tiene la tentación de abrazarla, hasta que recuerda que posiblemente no quiera eso.  
-Siento el empujón que te di -se disculpa.  
Pase lo que pase no quiere que eso quede en su conciencia. La empujó, podría haberla tirado al suelo y hacerle daño, no sabe porqué reaccionó así, no pensó, su mente sólo repetía una y otra vez 'me ha visto, me ha visto'.  
Ella se ha pasado años casada con un cerdo que la golpeaba y va él y la empuja...  
Seguramente ahora pensará que es otro maltratador más, que ha salido de un infierno para meterse en otro.  
Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo al pensar que quizás su padre también empezó así, dando un simple empujón.  
Mira a su niña, que lo observa curiosa esperando que le hable, ahora que ha terminado con su biberón ¿Y si el próximo empujón lo recibe ella? O peor ¿Y si la próxima vez no es un empujón?  
Dios...

-No importa, no me hiciste daño -lo intenta tranquilizar Carol.  
¿La empujó? ni siquiera recuerda ese empujón, sólo su mirada entre dolida y aterrada.

Daryl hace el amago de mirarla, pero se detiene a mitad de camino. No puede.  
"No me hiciste daño" Siempre quitándole hierro a todo lo que él hace, como si fuese incapaz de ver al monstruo en potencia con el que está. No sabe si amarla por ello u odiarla por insensata.  
Puf, es incapaz de odiar a esa mujer.  
Se levanta de la silla, besa la mejilla de su niña y se acerca a Carol en silencio para dejar a Sophia sobre el regazo de su madre.  
Ella la acepta con una sonrisa que él no ve, pero la siente, sabe que está deseosa de tener a su bebé entre sus brazos. Es una madre maravillosa.  
Recoge la mesa y friega ambas tazas de café mientras Carol juega con su niña que ríe feliz y despreocupada. Como le gustaría formar parte de ese momento.  
No sabe que va a hacer hoy, es festivo, no tiene que trabajar, en otras circunstancias le diría a Carol de salir a pasear, comer algo fuera, ir a ver el desfile de año nuevo... pero ahora...  
Suspira largamente, ahora lo mejor es alejarse de ella, le duele sentir sus ojos fijos en él, sabe perfectamente lo que está pensando, está desnudándolo con la mirada, pero no en el buen sentido, debe de estar recordando cada una de sus cicatrices, y aguantando la arcada para que él no se de cuenta del asco que le tiene, pero él no es idiota, es el primero en asquearse cada vez que se ve.  
Se muerde la lengua para evitar gritarle ¡No me mires! pero aguanta la tentación, demasiado daño le ha hecho ya. Debe salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Carol observa a Daryl recoger la cocina, y sonríe, incluso enfadado tiene el detalle de colaborar con las tareas del hogar. Podría irse sin más, o romper algunos platos como hacía Ed, pero ahí está, siendo tan maravilloso como siempre.  
Lo sigue con la mirada hasta que sale de la cocina a paso ligero y sin mirarla.  
No ha habido besos, abrazos, ni te quiero, sigue enfadado con ella, y no la ha dejado disculparse.  
Odia estar así con él, no sabe cómo actuar, cuando había discusiones con Ed este se desfogaba dándole una paliza, violándola y luego volvía con unas flores diciéndole te quiero, y todo arreglado, pero ahora... se ha pasado tanto tiempo acostumbrada a esas peleas y reconciliaciones que no sabe como actuar en una relación que supone que es sana.  
Daryl, a pesar de ser impulsivo está aprendiendo a controlarse, por lo que ahora se guarda todos sus pensamientos para él, y no sabe cuando y como los sacará. No sabe qué paso dar, cómo tratar el tema. Ese hombre es un misterio.  
Mira a su hija que le sonríe con el puño metido en la boca.  
-¿Qué hago con papá, Sophia? -pregunta a sabiendas de que no obtendrá consejo de esos labios.  
Aún no.

* * *

Daryl termina de hacer la cama, ha estado a punto de cambiar las sábanas, seguramente Carol no querrá dormir envuelta en ellas a sabiendas de que él las utilizó, pero por alguna razón que desconoce no lo ha hecho. Quizás guarde la absurda esperanza de que su aroma haga que Carol se vuelva a enamorar de él, como si de un elixir de feromonas se tratase. Menudo idiota, lo más seguro es que prenda fuego a esas sábanas.  
Saca unas mantas del altillo de la habitación. La noche será fría, sobretodo para alguien que duerme en el salón.  
Camina por el pasillo, y maldice lo estrecho que es cuando se cruza con Carol que carga el cesto de ropa sucia. Seguro que iba camino de cambiar las sábanas y se ha encontrado con que él ya ha hecho la cama.  
Sus hombros chocan con suavidad enviando una descarga que va directa a su corazón. Se muere por poder tocarla.

-Lo siento -susurra una disculpa Carol, aunque en realidad agradece ese accidental roce. Lleva toda la mañana deseando aunque sea un pequeño contacto con él.  
Observa interrogante lo que lleva en las manos.  
-¿Es para lavar? -pregunta con un movimiento del cesto esperando saber cual es su intención para con esas mantas.  
Intenta hacer contacto visual pero él evita alzar la vista, y mira a sus pies como si acabase de descubrir su existencia.

Él traga saliva antes de hablar y aguanta la tentación de mirarla a los ojos.  
-No vuelvas a dormir en el sofá, ya lo hago yo -gruñe con voz ronca a modo de explicación, sonando más duro de lo que pretendía.  
Ella intenta replicarle, pero él la calla alejándose de allí, no quiere escuchar lo que tenga que decirle, ni loco piensa permitir que duerma en el salón teniendo una cómoda cama que se merece más que él. Total, ha llegado a dormir desnudo en el frío suelo de la calle en pleno invierno y sobre su propio vómito, un sofá es el paraíso en comparación. Aunque él sabe perfectamente cual es el verdadero paraíso: Junto a ella, abrazándola, besándola y susurrándole cuanto la quiere. Supone que eso se acabó, porque para ella eso sería el infierno.  
Suelta las mantas y se aleja de allí en un absurdo intento de huír de sus dolorosos pensamientos, como si estos no fueran a acompañarlos allá donde fuese, obligándolo a derramar más lágrimas.

Carol observa en silencio como Daryl deja las mantas sobre el respaldo del sofá y se marcha.  
No sabe si amarlo por preferir que sea ella la que duerma en la cama u odiarlo por su intención de pasar otra noche separado de ella.  
Siente como las lágrimas comienzan a picar en sus ojos y marcha de allí antes de que un sollozo escape de sus labios.  
¿Quién le iba a decir que volvería a encerrarse en el cuarto de la lavadora a llorar?

* * *

Pasan las horas y en el hogar reina el silencio que sólo es interrumpido por el sonido de un cuchillo cortando verduras, y los balbuceos de Sophia que juega feliz sobre su alfombra de actividades, siendo vigilada por su padre, que tiene bastante práctica en tener un ojo sobre ella y otro sobre su teléfono móvil, en el cual busca algún hostal o pensión de mala muerte donde alojarse.  
Intenta mantenerse frío mientras pasea la mirada por cientos de ofertas.  
No quiere pensar en lo que significa dejar el hogar familiar, en lo duro que será alejarse de su niña y la mujer que ama, sólo piensa en que es lo mejor para ellas.  
Quiere algo barato, para poder seguir pagando la hipoteca de la casa y todos los gastos de su familia, porque a pesar de todo ellas son su familia, las personas más importantes de su vida, y no piensa abandonarlas. Las mantendrá económicamente hasta que Carol comience a trabajar, y una vez que lo haga compartirán gastos, tal y como ya habían planeado en cuanto comenzaron a vivir juntos y ella le manifestaba su preocupación por no aportar nada económicamente. La única diferencia es que él no estará durmiendo a su lado.  
Sabe que en cuanto Carol encuentre trabajo será completamente independiente de él, tiene una buena carrera, es inteligente, seguro que ganará más que él, y ya no lo necesitará, pero su niña siempre será su responsabilidad, por lo que enviará dinero todos los meses para que no le falte absolutamente de nada.

Mira una oferta tras otra, pero todas las habitaciones le resultan demasiado caras y buenas para él, ¿Dónde están los hostales de colchones llenos de manchas, paredes con humedades y baños compartidos dignos de una película de terror?  
Se pellizca el puente de la nariz cansado.  
Cuanto antes abandone la casa antes dejará de incomodar a Carol con su presencia y así ella pueda rehacer su vida y ser feliz al fin.  
Desea que se enamore de alguien que vea lo especial que ella es y se lo haga saber cada día, que la despierte todos los días con un beso, la abrace todas las noches, dibuje en sus labios la mayor de las sonrisas y le haga el amor como él nunca podrá hacer, PORQUE ES UN PUTO INÚTIL TRAUMATIZADO, INCAPAZ DE DEJARSE TOCAR.

Lanza el móvil contra el respaldo del sofá cuando la frustración y el odio que siente hacia sí mismo se apoderan de él.  
Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y frota sus ojos intentando devolver las lágrimas a su interior.  
Mira el techo, y como si su cerebro se hubiese iluminado al igual que la lámpara que observa le susurra una idea: ¿Y si llama a Michonne? Es su psicóloga, quizás si le explica lo que ha pasado... puf, qué idiotez ¿Qué cambiará? ¿Qué va a hacer? No cambiará nada sobre lo que Carol piense de él.  
Tampoco quiere que hable con ella, y la intente convencer con confusa palabrería de psicóloga de lo maravilloso que sería seguir viviendo con Daryl. No quiere eso, no quiere que la obligue a amarle.

Da un largo suspiro y baja la cabeza.  
Se le escapa la risa al ver como Sophia cae de espaldas lentamente. Es su forma de tumbarse en el suelo, y es tan simpática que se ríe del movimiento y le divierte el hecho de desequilibrarse. Se queda boca arriba agarrándose los pies balbuceando algo en su propio idioma.  
Se va a perder tanto de ella...  
Aunque Carol le permita verla, sabe que no será lo mismo.  
Quizás no esté presente cuando le salga su primer diente, dé sus primeros pasos, en su primer día de colegio... Se perderá tantas primeras cosas que...

-¡DIOS!  
Escucha a Carol gemir de dolor, y todos sus sentidos entran en alerta al instante.

Carol mete el dedo índice bajo el chorro del agua del grifo de la cocina que cae abundante sobre este.  
Se ha hecho un corte, es pequeño, pero profundo, y sangra bastante.  
Estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado al final de la zanahoria y lo siguiente a cortar era su dedo. Hasta que no ha sentido la punzada de dolor no ha sido consciente de su acción.  
-Idiota -masculla entre dientes.  
Fija su mirada en como el agua envuelve su dedo llevándose consigo la sangre, mientras sus pensamientos vuelven a vagar hacia otro lugar.  
Repite en su cabeza lo que pasó la noche anterior, bueno, mejor dicho lo que vio, esas cicatrices de su espalda... algunas son tan antiguas... ¿Cuándo lo golpearían por primera vez?  
Un escalofrío recorre su propia espalda en pensar en que posiblemente no era más que un niño, quizás hasta lo golpearon antes de nacer.  
Dios...  
Sacude la cabeza y cierra el grifo, debe volver a su tarea de cocinar, y de rebanarse otro dedo por volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.  
Aprieta la yema de su dedo y la sangre brota de nuevo de su interior.  
Sisea de dolor.  
¿Cuándo dejará de sangrar? ¿Dónde guardaban las tiritas? Ni siquiera sabe si tienen. Quizás haya en el botiquín del baño, debería ponerse una para no andar manchando de sangre el almuerzo y así cocinar tranquila.  
Dios, como puede estar tan...

-¿Estás bien? -pregunta una voz grave que la sobresalta, y antes de que se de cuenta su mano está entre las ásperas y amorosas manos de él, que observa el corte con preocupación.  
Tarda en responder, está demasiado ensimismada en la forma que tiene sus manos de envolver la suya.

-Ss...sí, es sólo un pequeño corte -susurra al fin sin salir aún de su asombro.  
Está enfadado con ella, pero ahí se encuentra, agarrando su mano con cariño y haciendo presión con una servilleta de papel sobre la herida que parece curarse con ese adorable gesto de amor.

Daryl mira la servilleta manchada, aún sigue sangrando pero no es una cantidad preocupante.  
No es médico, pero por suerte o por desgracia tiene bastante experiencia en heridas abiertas, y se atrevería a decir que esta no necesitará puntos de sutura. Menos mal.  
Aprovecha para acariciar suavemente su mano con la yema de los dedos, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que tiene un pequeño lunar coronando uno de sus nudillos.  
Ama su piel, tan pálida y suave. Bajo sus callosas manos da la sensación de que está acariciando algodón.  
Siente su pulso a través de su muñeca, está acelerado y no entiende porqué, hasta que cae en la cuenta de que puede estar haciéndola sentir incómoda. Lleva largos minutos observando su mano y acariciándola como si nunca hubiese visto una, y ella lo más seguro es que sienta asco al ser tocada por él.  
La deja ir muy a su pesar.  
-Lo siento -susurra.  
Mantiene la cabeza gacha evitando mirarla a los ojos.  
Echará de menos su tacto, sabe que nunca tocará una piel igual.

Carol niega con la cabeza.  
-No es tu culpa, estaba distraída y el cuchillo se...

-Siento no ser el hombre que mereces -interrumpe aclarando su confusión.  
No puede ver su cara, no quiere, por lo que intenta distraer su mente centrando todos sus esfuerzos en doblar pulcramente la servilleta.

Carol arquea una ceja, no entiende nada. Busca sus ojos a través de sus largos mechones de cabello rubio en busca de respuestas, pero no lo consigue, la evita de una forma que empieza a ser frustrante.  
Percibe como una lágrima escapa de sus ojos y muere sobre la servilleta que tiene entre las manos, mezclándose con su sangre.  
Se le parte el alma en mil pedazos al verlo tan dolido.  
-Daryl... -susurra con suavidad.  
Da un paso hacia él, pero Daryl responde retrocediendo, alejándose de ella.  
Está a punto de formular una pregunta cuando él continúa hablando.

-Ojalá pudiese cambiar lo que soy, pero no puedo -solloza con la voz rota.  
Arruga la servilleta con fuerza en su puño y huye de allí sin que Carol pueda evitarlo.  
Su padre tenía razón, es una nenaza, una puta nenaza que rompe a llorar como un crío por cualquier tontería.  
Escucha como Carol lo llama, pero él no se detiene, no quiere que lo vea así.  
Camina a paso ligero hasta la habitación, saca la maleta del canapé y la lanza abierta sobre la cama. No tiene a dónde ir, aún no ha encontrado sitio, pensaba marcharse mañana, pero no aguanta más.  
La bruma de sus ojos apenas le dejan ver, pero tampoco lo necesita, sabe perfectamente que la parte derecha del armario es la suya, que en los dos primeros cajones de la peinadora están sus camisetas y en su mesita de noche su ropa interior, calcetines y documentos.  
No cogerá nada del baño, comprará los artículos de aseo en cualquier tienda, no quiere pasar más tiempo allí, no puede soportar tenerla cerca y no poder amarla, ya pasó por ello durante los nueve meses de embarazo y varios meses más, si ya era difícil entonces, ahora...

Carol tarda unos segundos en reaccionar a su huida, en su cabeza no para de repetir la frase que le acaba de decir "Ojalá pudiera cambiar lo que soy".  
No comprende, ¿Es por el supuesto empujón que le dio la noche anterior? No sabe, pero necesita saberlo, porque es más que obvio que ese pensamiento le está haciendo daño, mucho daño.  
Se quita el delantal, y camina hasta la habitación. Sophia le sonríe desde su manta de actividades, está entretenida con sus pies, ajena a todo, feliz en su mundo infantil.  
-¿Qué eres, Daryl? -pregunta desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, pero el nombre de él casi muere en sus labios cuando observa como lanza su ropa sobre la maleta, sin doblarla, sin orden alguno, ahorrando el mayor tiempo posible.  
-¿Te vas? -cambia su pregunta, que sale de sus labios casi en un sollozo.

Daryl se tensa al darse cuenta de su presencia. No esperaba que lo siguiese ¿Para qué? ¿Y qué más le da que se vaya? O quizás esté feliz de que lo haga.  
-Sí, tranquila -responde cortante.

Carol siente sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.  
-¿Por qué? -pregunta con dificultad.  
Observa los cajones y puertas del armario abiertas y medio vacías, no queda nada de él.

Daryl piensa su respuesta, hay tantos motivos por los que se va que no sabe con cual quedarse "Me voy porque temo haceros daño" , "Me voy porque mereces a alguien mejor", "Me voy porque te doy asco", "Me voy porque ya no me quieres"  
-Es lo mejor -responde al fin. Es un buen resumen de todos los motivos que tiene.

Carol sigue sin entender ¿Lo mejor para quién? Porque para ella no lo es, ni...  
Y entonces otro pensamiento interrumpe ese ¿La razón por la que se va es por lo que le dijo en la cocina?  
Coge aire intentando guardar sus lágrimas y hablar con voz sosegada.  
-Antes me dijiste que ojalá pudieses cambiar lo que eres ¿Qué eres, Daryl? -pregunta de nuevo, esperando obtener respuesta esta vez.

Daryl traga saliva ¿De verdad le está haciendo pasar por la tortura de decirlo en voz alta?  
-Un monstruo -escupe antes de que los sollozos vuelvan a él.

Carol sonríe con amargura. Le duele tanto que piense así de él.  
-No cariño, no eres ningún monstruo, tú...

-No intentes mentirme, Carol -interrumpe, y sus palabras salen con rabia de lo dolido que está -Vi tu cara de horror cuando viste mis cicatrices -añade con los dientes apretados recordando el infernal momento -Pero tranquila, que te entiendo, yo soy el primero que me doy asco, yo mismo no me acepto, no espero que tú lo hagas.

Carol percibe el temblor de su voz, observa como sus hombros se agitan y cambia nervioso el peso de su cuerpo de un pié a otro.  
De repente lo ve tan pequeño y frágil, es un niño herido. Un niño que nunca ha sido amado, que a lo largo de su vida sólo recibió insultos y palizas.  
Sólo quiere abrazarlo fuerte y hacerle saber lo equivocado que está, pero no sabe si eso empeorará las cosas y le hará huir.  
-Daryl, mírame -pide, necesita hacer contacto visual con él -Mírame, por favor -insiste al ver que él no reacciona y se mantiene con la cabeza gacha -Por favor, mi amor -vuelve a repetir en tono suplicante.

Daryl siente un cosquilleo agridulce en su interior, no sabe si por el ruego que ha salido de sus labios o por lo dulce que suena la palabra "mi amor" cuando viene de ella, pero se siente en la imperiosa necesidad de mirarla.  
Se gira lentamente y se sorprende: Está más cerca de lo que pensaba.  
Alza la vista con miedo, su corazón palpita con tanta fuerza que sería capaz de atravesar su cárcel de piel. Bebe cada palmo de su cuerpo con el que se va encontrando: Su pecho, sus clavículas marcadas, su barbilla afilada, sus deliciosos labios, su nariz decorada por pecas... hasta que llega a sus ojos y se encuentra con una mirada que luce tan cansada y llorosa como la suya. Preciosa igualmente.  
Su corazón se acelera aún más, recordándole cuanto la ama.  
Puf, como si se fuese a olvidar de ello.

-¿De verdad crees que pienso que eres un monstruo? -pregunta Carol cuando sus miradas se cruzan al fin.

Daryl intenta leer sus pensamientos, pero sus ojos son demasiado puros para ello, es difícil ver algo malo en ese lago cristalino.  
Se hace un largo silencio entre ellos, ninguno de los dos habla.

Daryl se tensa irremediablemente cuando ve como Carol en un rápido movimiento extiende su mano hacia su rostro, no se esperaba para nada ese movimiento y sólo le da tiempo a girar la cara, apretar los ojos con fuerza y esperar la bofetada, que con gusto recibirá, se la merece. Pero no llega...  
Abre los ojos aún con el rostro girado, y mira de soslayo hacia Carol, encontrándose con la mano de ella detenida a un palmo de su mejilla.

Carol se lame los labios, y con ello alguna lágrima que resbala por su rostro, le duele tanto verlo con la respiración tan acelerada y los ojos apretados esperando ser golpeado, es tan parecido a ella...  
Podría retroceder, cancelar ese movimiento, pero algo le dice que él no huirá, y que le hará bien recibir el gesto de amor que pretendía darle desde un principio.  
Vuelve a lamerse los labios antes de recortar los escasos centímetros que quedan entre sus nudillos y la mejilla de él, y finalmente hace contacto.

Daryl agarra su muñeca deteniéndola, pero no la aleja.  
La observa como un cachorro apaleado que jamás ha recibido una caricia y ahora se pregunta qué ha sido esa agradable sensación.  
Suelta su muñeca, y una lágrima escapa de sus ojos que al instante es barrida por la mano de Carol.  
Solloza sin poder controlarlo.  
Está acariciando su mejilla sin que él la guíe, y por primera vez no desea huir, no siente la necesidad de retirarla, no está tenso, aunque su pulso está acelerado por la cantidad de emociones que está sintiendo.  
Vuelve a mirar a Carol a los ojos y esta le sonríe con la sonrisa más sincera que ha visto.

-No eres ningún monstruo, mi amor -susurra ella sin dejar de acariciar su rostro lentamente, recorriendo su mejilla de arriba a abajo.

Daryl quiere alejarse para poder contradecir lo que ha dicho, pero no puede, ella está retirando los mechones de cabello que caen por su rostro y recogiéndoselos tras la oreja. Se siente bien, es agradable.  
Cierra los ojos, relajándose ante su tacto.

Carol sonríe, satisfecha de que se haya rendido a su caricia.  
-Mi reacción al ver tus cicatrices fue por el horror de imaginar el daño que te han hecho, en ningún momento sentí asco, te lo puedo jurar -termina de aclarar.

-Te empujé -le recuerda -No sólo soy un monstruo por las putas cicatrices. Prometí no haceros daño y te lo he hecho -dice en un susurro, está demasiado perdido en la sensación de tener sus manos sobre su rostro.

Carol niega con la cabeza.  
-Te estás martirizando por un empujón que ni siquiera recuerdo, no eres un monstruo, Daryl, créeme, he vivido seis años con uno -intenta tranquilizarlo.

Daryl da pequeños mordiscos al interior de su labio intentando controlar el sollozo que amenaza con escapar. Quiere volver a contradecirla, gritarle por no ver el monstruo en él, pero no puede.  
-Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz -solloza finalmente, fallando en su intento de autocontrol.

Carol sonríe entre lágrimas, negando con la cabeza.  
-¿Cómo puedes pensar que eres un monstruo cuando estarías dispuesto a renunciar a tu propia felicidad para dármela a mí?  
Retira la mano de su rostro y sin parar un mísero segundo a pensarlo lo rodea con sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza, presionando la mejilla contra su pecho.  
Daryl no la aparta, pero lo nota petrificado.  
-Soy feliz, soy muy feliz contigo, aunque es cierto que no eres el hombre que merezco -susurra contra su pecho.  
Siente como su respiración cambia de ritmo.  
-Porque dudo que merezca a un hombre tan maravilloso como tú -añade para tranquilidad de él -Sé que nunca me harás daño, y te aseguro que yo tampoco te lo haré a ti. Te quiero.

Está a punto de soltarlo, no sabe si está cómodo con ese abrazo, se ha dejado acariciar, pero puede que para esto no esté preparado, pero de repente siente sus brazos rodeándola, y su mano derecha acaricia su nuca, presionándola más aún contra él, para finalmente dejar caer la cabeza sobre la suya.

Daryl entierra el rostro entre los bucles de su cabello, donde aspira su aroma y la empapa de lágrimas.  
Aún no se lo cree, lo está abrazando, sus brazos están rodeándolo. No se lo esperaba, se ha tensado, ha estado a punto de empujarla otra vez, apartarla de él, pero entonces ha dicho esa frase y algo dentro de él le dijo que le permitiese seguir, que la crea, ella jamás le haría daño, y ese abrazo dejó de parecerle una tortura, y optó por corresponderla.  
La estrecha más contra él, envolviendo con fuerza con sus brazos, obligándola a ponerse de puntillas y así ambos apoyar la barbilla en el hombro del otro. Quiere y necesita tenerla cerca, muy cerca. Sentir su calor, su aroma, su respiración...

Nota como ella mueve los dedos de una mano sobre su espalda, y con la otra acaricia su cabello. Sonríe al darse cuenta de que, aunque existe algo de tensión, es soportable. Está disfrutando de ello, y por primera vez tiene la certeza de que su fobia tiene cura, y que un día se despertará dispuesto a dar ese último paso que le permitirá poder intimar al fin con Carol.  
-Os quiero mucho -susurra plantándole un beso en el cuello.

Carol se encoge ante el placentero escalofrío que acaba de recorrer su espina dorsal.  
Siente como su hombro se libera del peso de la cabeza de Daryl, y ahora su barba raspa su mejilla buscando sus labios para un beso que con gusto le dará.  
Se han echado de menos, han estado a punto de acabar con su hermosa historia por un simple malentendido, y todo por no hablar las cosas. Supone que es lo que tiene el haber pasado de ser simples desconocidos teniendo sexo en los aparcamientos de un garito a ser padres y convivir juntos en poco más de un año.

Daryl se aparta con desgana de ella dando por finalizado ese beso que termina con un sonido húmedo.  
Se lame los labios saboreándolos pensativo.  
Ella le sonríe tímida, como si fuera la primera vez que se besan, y él se derrite ante su inocente mirada. La ama tanto que hasta las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar se congelan ante ese angelical rostro.  
-¿Qui... quieres ir a comer fuera? quizás aún podamos ver el desfile o simplemente pasear con Sophia por el parque -propone, ganándose una amplia sonrisa por su parte que interpreta como un sí.  
Sonríe contagiado y se limpia los restos de lágrimas que quedan en su rostro.  
-Vístete, yo recogeré esto.

Carol asiente entusiasmada.  
-Primero tengo que guardar en la nevera lo que estaba preparando para almorzar, lo dejaré para la noche, y echar un ojo a Sophia que seguramente estará ensimismada con sus pies.

Intenta alejarse de él, regresar a la cocina para recoger todo lo antes posible, y así marchar pronto, antes de que los restaurantes comiencen a llenarse de familias felices celebrando el nuevo año juntos, como ellos.

-Espera -la atrae Daryl de nuevo hacia sí, para volver a buscar sus labios y fundirse en otro beso y en un abrazo que alimenta su alma.

* * *

El día que comenzó siendo uno de los peores de su vida llega a su fin de forma completamente distinta: Han salido a comer fuera, en familia, han pasado una grata tarde paseando por el parque, tomando un chocolate caliente en la plaza, y disfrutando del desfile de las seis, y ahora están a punto de meterse en la cama. Juntos, como debieron hacer la noche anterior.  
Se han prometido que aunque estén enfadados no dejarán de dormir juntos, porque están seguros que durante la noche, mientras el cerebro descansa el corazón tomará el control y a la mañana siguiente despertarán con sus cuerpos entrelazados y así es difícil seguir enfadados.

Daryl saca a Sophia de la cuna y Carol observa la acción desde la cama.  
-¿Qué haces? -pregunta extrañada.

Él camina hasta llegar a su lado de la cama y se tumba con su hija en los brazos, colocándola sobre su pecho.  
-Ven aquí -invita a Carol a que apoye la cabeza al otro lado de su pecho y se acurruque a su lado. Ella acepta sin discusión, y no tarda en sentir sus bucles rojizos acarician su barbilla.  
-Me apetecía abrazaros a las dos -responde al fin.  
Ha estado a punto de marcharse de casa, renunciando a eso mismo, necesitaba tenerlas cerca, a ambas, disfrutar de ellas lo máximo posible.  
-Abrázame -pide a Carol, al ver que tiene sus brazos pegado a su cuerpo, como suele hacer siempre que están en esa postura.  
Ella hace lo que pide, y se mueve lentamente hasta que llega a rodear su vientre con su brazo.  
Toma aire y lo suelta lentamente varias veces procurando relajarse lo máximo posible. Repite las palabras de Carol en su cabeza una y otra vez, hasta que siente que la tensión vuelve a ser soportable.  
Sonríe, lo ha vuelto a conseguir.  
-Abrázame siempre -susurra antes de besar su cabeza.

Carol se acurruca más sobre él, lo abrazaría hasta el fin de sus días si pudiera.

* * *

 **7 meses y medio.**

Sophia sabe lanzar besos, y Daryl se derrite con ello, está enamorado de la forma que tiene de fruncir los labios y separarlos, aunque sin emitir el típico sonido de un beso.  
Aún no dice mamá, aunque de vez en cuando suelta una retahíla de "mammamammamamma..." pero nada más, eso sí, habla por los codos en su idioma, grita, se enfada con ella misma y se ríe sola, e incluso se anima a replicarles a sus padres cuando hablan con ella.  
Poco a poco su alimentación va variando más, aunque la papilla de frutas no le hace mucha gracia, y pone cara de asco, pero aún así se la come, es una glotona.  
Lleva unos días muy gruñona, tiene la encía inferior inflamada y una línea blanca sobre el centro, por lo que están seguros de que su primer diente está a punto de asomar.

Carol mira la tarjeta bancaria que tiene entre sus manos.  
-No sé si has hecho bien -comenta su preocupación nada más salir del banco.  
Daryl acaba de darle acceso a su cuenta, para que pueda disponer del dinero que desee cuando lo desee.

-¿Por qué? Así no tendré que estar sacando dinero cada dos por tres para dártelo, ni tienes que preocuparte de pasarte de X dólares cuando haces la compra por si te falta dinero -murmura distraído en colocar a Sophia en su carrito. Esa niña es tan inquieta que parece que en vez de dos piernas tiene ocho, como los pulpos.

-Ya, pero... ¿Y si me da por comprar de más? ¿O cosas innecesarias? -Insiste.  
Lleva tantos años sin tener control sobre el dinero, tantas veces que Ed le repitió que es una derrochadora que sólo compra tonterías, que no sabe manejar el dinero... que teme que sea verdad.

-Sé que no lo harás, no eres una compradora compulsiva, y si con innecesario te refieres a comprarte ropa, o darte un capricho pues a mí no me parece mal, ni innecesario, mientras compres con cabeza y no te gastes un dineral... ¡Listo, ya no te escapas! -exclama tras asegurar correctamente el cinturón del carrito. Sophia lloriquea molesta.  
Alza la vista y mira a Carol, aún con el ceño fruncido mirando esa pequeña tarjeta como si la temiese.  
-Ey... -agarra su barbilla para que le mire -Deja de preocuparte, quiero que tengas esa tarjeta, quiero que lo mío también sea tuyo, quiero que si necesitas ropa te la compres, que si quieres ir a la peluquería vayas, que si te apetece comerte un helado de chocolate mientras estás con Sophia en el parque lo hagas. Sólo serán unos meses, sé que pronto encontrarás trabajo y tendrás tu propios ingresos -intenta tranquilizarla.

Carol sonríe con cariño y recorta la distancia que hay entre ellos para enterrar el rostro en su pecho, como ha hecho tantas veces, pero con la diferencia de que ya puede abrazarlo.  
-Cuando comience a trabajar pienso devolvértelo todo.

Daryl tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, aún no está acostumbrado a los abrazos, y tiende a tensarse un poco, pero cada vez tarda menos en relajarse en ese abrazo y poder así corresponderlo.  
-Me conformo con que me invites a cenar -susurra.

* * *

Michonne aún no termina de creerse los avances que está haciendo Daryl, lo que parecía que iban a ser años de terapia parece que serán meses, al menos con Carol, que es lo que realmente le frustraba a él. Sabe que tardará más en confiar en el resto de personas, pero para ello no hay tanta prisa por lo que ahora se centra más en reforzar y aumentar su autoestima que es prácticamente nula. Una vez que él comience a valorarse, a aceptar y creer que puede y merece a ser amado, muchos de sus problemas sociales se resolverán.

-¿Carol? -llama Daryl al entrar en casa tras volver del trabajo.  
Ha tardado un poco más de lo habitual pero tenía sus motivos.

-En la habitación -responde ella, aunque sus palabras han sido solapadas por otra voz que grita en tono dulce e infantil "papá".

Daryl sonríe feliz ante el entusiasmo de su hija por saber que su padre ya está en casa. Ansía que llegue el día en el que la pueda ver corriendo por el pasillo dispuesta a lanzarse a sus brazos para recibirlo.  
Mira lo que tiene entre las manos.  
Está nervioso, no entiende porqué, pero está nervioso, es una tontería sentirse así, pero no puede evitarlo, cada vez que va a tener un detalle con Carol teme que no le guste.  
Cuando lo compró le pareció una buena idea, y ahora lo ve una ridiculez.  
En fin... que sea lo que dios quiera.

Llega hasta la habitación, Carol está de espaldas a él, doblando una pila de ropa que tiene sobre la cama, y Sophia observa curiosa, metida entre cojines la tarea que realiza su madre, hasta que se da cuenta de la presencia de su padre y tras dar un gritito de alegría comienza a gatear hacia él.  
-¿A dónde crees que vas, temeraria? -la detiene su madre antes de que caiga por el borde de la cama - , Esta niña es...  
La frase queda decapitada cuando se gira hacia Daryl y ve lo que tiene en las manos.  
-¿Qué has hecho? -pregunta alarmada ante la presencia de ese hermoso ramo de lirios blancos.

Daryl mira su regalo y mira el rostro de Carol. No entiende qué pasa. ¿Ha hecho algo malo? ¿Está mal llevarle flores a su pareja? Mierda, en las películas lo hacen.  
-Yo... lo siento, pensé que... Joder, soy un idiota, esto de estar enamorado es nuevo para mí, y no sé... vi estas flores tan bonitas y que huelen tan bien y me acordé de ti, pensé que sería buena idea regalártelas.

Carol sonríe sintiéndose aliviada y mal a la vez. Él venía todo ilusionado a traerle flores y ella va y se pone en lo peor.  
-No, no eres ningún idiota, mi amor, es sólo que llevo tantos años recibiendo flores tras una paliza, o porque Ed se sentía algo culpable tras haberse acostado con otra mujer que... no estoy acostumbrada a recibir flores porque sí, yo...

-Pues acostúmbrate -dice antes de callarla con un beso que es interrumpido por los grititos de su hija en busca de atención.

Ambos se sonríen.  
-Así que... estás enamorado -canturrea Carol, balanceándose de lado a lado y sonriéndole con picardía.

Daryl se siente enrojecer y sólo atina a asentir con sonrisa tímida. A veces se avergüenza de lo cursi que puede llegar a ser cuando piensa en voz alta inconscientemente.  
-Hey, se me olvidó, mira esto -cambia de tema astutamente.  
Saca su teléfono móvil y esquiva las manos de Sophia para poder mostrarle una fotografía.

Carol frunce el ceño.  
-¿Una ecografía? No entiendo -Daryl no habla -¿No estarás embarazado? -bromea ante su silencio -¿Quién está embarazada? ¿Alguna de nuestras amigas? -Daryl se muerde el labio para no sonreír, pero es inútil y Carol se da cuenta -¡Oh Dios! ¿Quién es? -se emociona. Será interesante tener a alguien en el grupo con quien hablar de bebés, poder intercambiar consejos, ideas y quedar para que sus peques jueguen.  
Por poder puede ser cualquiera, incluso Tara.

Daryl no puede resistirse ante esos ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa emocionada.  
-Sasha. Estaba embarazada la última vez que la vimos, pero no quiso decir nada para poder darle a Abe una sorpresa por su cumpleaños -revela al fin.

Carol mira la ecografía y a Daryl varias veces.  
-¡Eso es genial! Yo... tengo que hablar con ella -dice emocionada, y comienza a buscar su número en ese móvil, hasta que se da cuenta de algo: el teléfono no es suyo -¿Puedo? -pregunta tímida.

Daryl asiente en silencio.  
-Sabes de sobra que no tienes que pedirme permiso, lo mío es tuyo ¿recuerdas?

Carol sonríe y asiente. A veces se olvida de que ya no está con Ed.  
-Voy a poner estas flores en agua antes -comunica cogiendo las flores y entregándole el teléfono móvil y a Sophia en su lugar.  
Se pone de puntillas para llegar a los labios de Daryl y poder besarlo, acompañando ese gesto de una caricia sobre su rostro. Le encanta poder acariciarlo.  
-Son preciosas mi amor, muchas gracias, te quiero -susurra contra sus labios.

Daryl la ve alejarse.  
-Yo también te quiero -susurra ensimismado.

* * *

Daryl sale del baño tras lavarse los dientes, Sophia ya está dormida y Carol escribe algo en una de las hojas de ese libro en blanco que le escribe a su hija. Siempre ha tenido curiosidad por saber qué es lo que dice en él, y quizás ya va siendo hora de saberlo.

Se acerca a la cama y se sienta con cuidado en ella, no vaya a ser que haga que a Carol le tiemble el pulso y joda la escritura.  
Se arrastra hacia la mujer que ama hasta que sus hombros chocan y planta un beso sobre este.  
-¿Alguna vez me dejarás leerlo? -pregunta con la barbilla suavemente colocada sobre su hombro.

Carol se estremece al sentir su aliento sobre su cuello.  
Sonríe.  
-Claro -asegura, y acto seguido cierra el libro y lo agita frente a sus narices para que lo agarre.

Observa como Daryl lo toma suavemente entre sus manos y acaricia la tapa con cariño.  
Le da un poco de vergüenza que vea lo que ha escrito, quizás piense que es una cursi, y que sólo dice tonterías, pero ese libro es importante para ella. Ahora es un entretenimiento, pero durante su embarazo y los meses después que pasó bajo la sombra de Ed, ha sido una válvula de escape, ya que por muy duro y oscuro que hubiese sido su día se veía obligada a escribir los momentos felices pasados en esas veinticuatro horas, por mísero que fuese para poder contárselo a su hija, y eso, por alguna razón le hacía ver la luz al final del túnel y tener esperanzas en que todo mejoraría.

Daryl mira ese libro cerrado.  
Está nervioso, tiene curiosidad pero a la vez tiene miedo de lo que dirá de él, sabe de sobra que muchas veces se ha comportado como un gilipollas con Carol, sobretodo durante el embarazo, pero duda mucho que haya escrito algo sobre eso a su niña.  
Da un largo suspiro y lo abre por la primera página.

Carol lo observa unos segundos, le gustaría quedarse y ver sus expresiones mientras lee, pero debe aprovechar para ducharse y lavarse los dientes ahora que Sophia está dormida y su padre está a su lado para cuidarla.  
Se levanta de la cama y marcha hasta el baño, dejándolo ahí, concentrado leyendo.

-Carol -la llama Daryl antes de que cierre la puerta del baño -¿Puedes cambiar esto? -pregunta.  
Señala la primera página, justo el párrafo en el que habla de la reacción de "su padre" al enterarse de la noticia.  
Habla de una reacción hermosa, de que se echó a llorar en cuanto se lo dijo, y abrazó su vientre mientras le decía te quiero.  
Ese no fue él, fue Ed. Ojalá fuese él. Ojalá pudiese viajar al pasado y cambiar su reacción, pero no puede.

-¿Qué quieres que escriba? -pregunta extrañada.  
No puede poner la reacción que tuvo él, pero entiende que le moleste que ponga la reacción de Ed, cuando este no es su padre. Por suerte él sólo aparece en la primera página, durante el resto del embarazo se comportó como el monstruo que es, y es Daryl a quien se refiere cada vez que aparece la palabra "tu padre".

-Escribe que... que me asusté mucho cuando me enteré que iba a ser padre, que estaba tan acostumbrado a tener sólo cosas malas en mi vida que no supe reconocer una buena noticia ni reaccionar como debía, pero que la amé desde el momento en el que supe de su existencia, solo que aún no sabía lo que era el amor; que me pasé los meses metido en una biblioteca leyendo libros sobre el embarazo y me preparé para ser el mejor padre posible, a pesar de no haber tenido una figura paterna en la que inspirarme; Que me perdone por como reaccioné y que espero compensar con creces mi estupidez de ese día, tanto con ella como contigo.

Carol sonríe emocionada sólo de ver como Daryl observa con cariño a su hija mientras dice esas palabras ¿Puede haber alguien mejor que él?  
Recorta la distancia que hay entre ellos y toma su barbilla para alzar su rostro y poder besarle.  
-Creo que lo mejor es que se lo digas tú -susurra contra sus labios.  
Le entrega el bolígrafo y marcha de allí dejándolo solo. Él mejor que nadie sabe que es lo que sintió ese día.  
Se para en el umbral de la puerta del baño y lo observa.  
-Daryl, eres un magnífico padre, no hay nada que debas compensar -dice con una sonrisa, y cierra la puerta tras ella.

Daryl sonríe.  
"Soy un magnífico padre" se repite para alimentar su hambrienta autoestima, tal y como Michonne le aconsejó.  
El sonido de su móvil interrumpe sus pensamientos.  
Está recibiendo una videollamada de Tara.  
-A saber que quiere tu tía a estas horas -susurra, y descuelga antes de que la música despierte a su hija.  
-Hola Tara, ¿Qué... -observa el rostro que le devuelve el teléfono -¿Pero qué coño haces desnuda? -pregunta alarmado y gira la cabeza para no verla, sin darse cuenta que podría sencillamente finalizar esa llamada.

-¿Qué demonios...? ¡Tú no eres Denise! -se queja Tara que se da prisas en cubrir su torso desnudo.  
Los números de teléfono están memorizados en orden alfabético, y Daryl está justo encima de Denise.

-¡Pues claro que no soy Denise! ¿En serio hacéis cochinadas por el móvil?

-¿Te sorprende? Y gira la cara, imbécil, que ya me he vestido.

Daryl vuelve a mirar el teléfono y respira aliviado. Por un segundo pensó que su mejor amiga pretendía seducirle o algo por el estilo.  
-Dios, me vas a traumatizar.

-Que delicadito eres, hijo, se supone que te gustan las mujeres. Yo sí que me traumatizaría al verte desnudo, con ese cable suelto que Dios os ha dejado a la vista. Que asco.

Daryl se echa a reír y termina contagiando a Tara. Cuanto siente que Carol no haya estado presente en ese momento, seguro que se habría descojonado de ambos.  
Sabe que esa anécdota será contada hasta la saciedad cada vez que se reúnan, pero no le importa, cosas peores han contado sobre él sus "amigos" y familia a lo largo de los años, muchas de ellas exageradas o inventadas. Al menos esa anécdota es real, y no recibirá burlas dolorosas por ello.  
Ama tener ese tipo de amistades.

* * *

 **8 meses**

Sophia ya sabe decir mamá, aunque al igual que le pasa con papá, aún no sabe lo que significa, por lo que lanza la palabra al aire sin motivo alguno. Aún así Carol se derrite al escucharla.  
Su primer diente ya asoma, y su destete ha finalizado. A Carol le ha dado un poco de pena, sobretodo al ver como al ducharse salen hilos de leche que se desperdician por el desagüe, pero Sophia ya tiene una alimentación variada, apenas quería el pecho, y cuando lo tomaba a veces mordía con fuerza con ese único diente que tiene, y era doloroso.  
Últimamente tiene una "mamitis" importante sólo quiere estar con ella cuando está con sueño o hambre. Por un lado le gusta, y por otro llega a ser agobiante, pero por suerte sus momentos de rabieta son escasos y puede estar en brazos de su padre sin problemas.  
Ya coge todos los objetos que encuentran a su alrededor, y entre que gatea a una velocidad sorprendente y lo curiosa que es, tienen que andar con mil ojos por si toca algo que no debe.  
También empieza a ponerse de pié, siempre sosteniéndose en algo, y aunque se cae al instante saben que tarde o temprano echará a andar.

Su terapia con Michonne continúa, aunque el proceso es lento, pero poco a poco va viendo resultados. Ya no hay tensión cuando Carol lo acaricia o abraza, está bastante cómodo con la situación.  
Está aprendiendo a valorarse, a aceptar y creer cada cumplido y halago que le hacen, a ver el buen hombre que hay en él escondido tras capas y capas de inseguridades.  
Comienza a mirarse al espejo, e intenta aceptar su cuerpo. Más de una vez ha intentado cambiarse de ropa delante de Carol, desabrocharse la camisa al menos, pero no puede, aún no, y eso le frustra, por lo que Michonne le ha propuesto un ejercicio: Apagar la luz, para que él no se vea y ella tampoco pueda verlo.

-Cuando quieras -susurra Carol de pie junto a la cama.  
Está nerviosa, teme hacer algún movimiento que haga que Daryl la rechace y se vaya a la mierda todos los avances que ha hecho.  
Michonne le ha aconsejado que comience a acariciarlo por un sitio por el que él se sienta seguro y vaya desplazándose, pero que nunca levante la mano mientras lo acaricia, para que él siempre pueda saber hacia donde se dirige y no le pille por sorpresa.

Daryl toma aire profundamente.  
Aún está encerrado en el baño buscando las fuerzas necesarias para atreverse a salir.  
Está desnudo de cintura para arriba y no puede estar más nervioso y asustado.  
Se mira en el espejo, que le devuelve la imagen de un hombre lleno de cicatrices ¿Cómo puede presentarse así ante Carol? ¿Cómo iba ella a querer algo así?  
-No puedo -susurra frustrado.

Carol intenta que sus ojos se adapten a la oscuridad. Puede ver sombras oscuras allá donde hay un objeto. La única luz que hay en esa habitación es el del vigilabebés que le devuelve la imagen de Sophia dormida en la cuna que ya está colocada en su propio cuarto.  
Por debajo de la puerta del baño emana una luz blanca, señal de que Daryl está ahí.  
Cambia el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro.  
Está tardando desmasiado, algo pasa.  
-¿Daryl? ¿Estás bien, mi amor? -pregunta, y tras unos largos segundos de espera sigue sin obtener respuesta -Si no te sientes preparado podemos dejarlo para cuando lo estés. Sabes que esperaré lo que haga falta.

Daryl escucha sus palabras.  
Puede parar, no es necesario hacerlo ahora, ella puede esperar.  
-Encenderé la luz -escucha decir a Carol.  
-¡NO! -grita apresuradamente.  
Ni siquiera ha pensado, ha salido de dentro de él. Necesita hacer eso, quiere hacer eso, no puede permitirse el lujo de aplazarlo más, o no lo hará nunca.  
-Voy a salir ¿Vale? Pero no me mires, por favor -suplica

Carol sonríe con ternura.  
-No lo haré, tranquilo, la luz está apagada y yo cerraré los ojos si lo prefieres.

Daryl agarra la manilla de la puerta.  
-Sí, por favor.  
Apaga la luz del baño y abre la puerta sin esperar un segundo más, antes de que su mente vuelva a pensar.

Absoluta oscuridad. Eso es lo que le recibe.  
-¿Carol? -llama con voz temblorosa para localizarla.

-Junto a la cama -informa en un susurro.

Daryl estira los brazos y se encamina hacia allí lentamente.  
Siente su corazón golpear con fuerza en su pecho, está muy nervioso, y se siente realmente desnudo.  
Sus dedos chocan con algo que rápidamente reconoce como el hombro de Carol, y teniéndolo como referente desliza su mano por su brazo hasta entrelazarla en la mano de ella, repitiendo el procedimiento con la otra.  
-Hola -la saluda.

-Hola -devuelve el saludo nerviosa.  
Está frente a ella, con el torso desnudo y no puede verlo, pero lo siente.  
Siente su aliento sobre su frente, su respiración acelerada y un ligero temblar en sus manos sudadas.  
-¿Estás bien? Pregunta sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento.

Daryl toma aire y asiente.  
-Ssí -tartamudea al darse cuenta de que no puede ver su gesto -Cuando quieras -se atreve a decir.  
Aprieta los ojos porque no se atreve a ver ni la silueta de ella tocándolo.

Carol se lame los labios antes de desenlazar sus manos de las de él y subirlas a la par, empezando por sus muñecas, sus brazos que tantos abrazos le ha dado, sus antebrazos voluptuosos y fuertes donde descansa su cabeza mientras ven una película, sus hombros anchos donde su niña entierra el rostro cuando llora...  
Se detiene ahí cuando nota que él comienza a tensarse más de la cuenta.  
Aprovecha para memorizar su tacto, su piel es suave en contracte con sus manos. Le gusta, le excita y se siente mal por ello. No están ahí para eso.  
Mueve las manos por su cuello donde nota su pulso acelerado, y sube hasta su rostro.  
-¿Quieres que pare?

Daryl cierra los ojos, permitiéndose relajarse a su tacto. Le gusta el escalofrío placentero que siente cuando ella recoge mechones de cabello tras su oreja.  
Se ha tensado cuando sus manos han viajado de las muñecas hasta sus hombros, pero a la vez ha sentido cierto placer. Sus manos son muy suaves.  
La agarra de las muñecas y arrastra sus manos hasta su pecho para instarla a continuar, respondiendo así a su pregunta. Aún no sabe de dónde está sacando el valor.  
Se muerde el labio cuando la siente acariciar la primera cicatriz que cruza su pecho, tomándose su tiempo en recorrerla.  
-8 años, mi padre tenía un arañazo en su coche y me culpó a mí, me dio tal bofetada que caí y me corté el pecho con las chapas del taller -informa.  
Ella no dice nada, continúa bajando por su torso hasta que sus dedos vuelven a tropezar con otra cicatriz a la altura del vientre.  
-12 años, los chicos del barrio me dieron una paliza y llegué llorando a casa. Intentó escribir la N de nenaza con su cuchillo de caza, pero Merle lo frenó y se quedó a la mitad.  
Escucha a Carol susurrar un "Dios" pero sigue sin decir nada, y no sabe qué pensar. Se atreve a abrir los ojos en un desesperado intento por ver su expresión, pero no ve nada. Ahora se arrepiente de estar a oscuras.  
Ella se mueve hasta llegar a la zona baja de su ombligo donde tiene la cicatriz más profunda de todas.  
Traga saliva.  
-Una puñalada, cuando estaba en la cárcel. Ed y Negan entraron en la celda mientras dormía y... -se detiene al recordar el momento. De nuevo siente ese dolor lacerante que lo sacó de su sueño y le hizo caer de la cama. Sólo atinó a verlos marchar entre risas. Desde ese día no volvió a dormirse -Supongo que me dieron por muerto.

-Lo siento -se disculpa Carol como si ella tuviese la culpa de las barbaridades que cometió Ed durante su matrimonio.  
Recuerda como más de una vez llego jactándose de haber apuñalado a un preso "Un paria menos" decía.  
Continúa su recorrido antes de que el recuerdo de Ed amargue su día.  
Acaricia con cariño el hueso de la cadera y desplaza sus manos lentamente hacia la espalda.  
Decapita un grito cuando se sobresalta por la brusquedad con la que Daryl la ha agarrado de las muñecas para que se detenga.  
Nota su respiración dificultosa y su pulso á aterrado.  
-¿Quieres que pare? -pregunta.

Daryl se muerde el labio y saca fuerzas para hablar.  
Es que mi espalda es... -solloza - No es una espalda, ni siquiera te puedo decir de cuando son las cicatrices porque no tienen una fecha. Es cicatriz sobre cicatriz, he recibido tantas palizas, tantos golpes y castigos por motivos tan estúpidos que... -se muerde el labio con fuerza y niega con la cabeza intentando contener las lágrimas -Mi padre no era un padre. Me daba auténtico miedo. De niño se me cayó un vaso de agua, miré hacia él y me oriné encima sólo de ver su mirada. Ya sabía lo que tocaba -se tensa de sólo recordarlo -Me jodió toda la vida, ni siquiera me permitió disfrutar de mi primera experiencia sexual, me obligó a follar con una mujer que... me violó -se atreve a decir en voz alta -Yo no sé que coño he hecho para merecer esto -Se señala con rabia, aunque ella no puede verlo, cosa que agradece sobretodo porque las lagrimas llegan a sus ojos llenándolos hasta desbordarse.

De repente Carol retira sus manos sin decir nada, para alarma de él ¿Tanto asco ha sentido?  
-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunta antes de seguir poniéndose en lo peor.  
Michonne ya le "regañó" por haberlo hecho aquella noche cuando Carol lo vio por accidente sin camisa en el baño, lo pasó mal, al igual que Carol, y no había necesidad alguna. No quiere volver a pasar por ello.

Ella no responde, en su lugar agarra la mano de él y la lleva hasta su costado donde puede sentir la aspereza de una cicatriz que va de ahí hasta su espalda.

-2 años de casados. La noche antes se enfadó conmigo porque su chuleta no estaba al punto que él quería. Nunca estaba al punto que él quería. Me rompió el plato en la cabeza, me agarró por el cabello y me arrastró por la casa hasta el recibidor donde me violó mientras me insultaba y golpeaba. Cuando se cansó me echó desnuda a la calle, donde pasé la fría noche de diciembre tapándome estúpidamente con el felpudo -Niega con la cabeza aún sin creerse todo lo que aguantó.  
A la mañana siguiente me abrió la puerta como si nada y me ordenó que le hiciera el desayuno, aún desnuda, helada y con dolor hasta en partes de mi cuerpo que ni sabía que existían -se estremece al recordar la de veces que sintió ese tipo de dolor -Cuando él se estaba echando la siesta saqué valor para dejarlo, hice la maleta a toda prisa y corrí hacia el coche.  
Me pilló guardando las maletas atrás y cerró el maletero con rabia cuando yo aún tenía medio cuerpo dentro y una sonrisa estúpida en la cara al pensar que ya iba a ser libre. Qué idiota... -se ríe de sí misma -No sé como no me partió por la mitad.

Daryl traga saliva. Su cuerpo se ha tensado y su mano derecha se ha tornado en un puño preparado para partirle la cara a alguien que por suerte o desgracia no está.  
Sacude la cabeza para eliminar a ese imbécil de sus pensamientos.  
Deshace ese puñetazo que tenía preparado y lo convierte en una caricia destinada a morir en la mejilla de Carol.  
-Ahora eres libre -murmura buscando sus labios en la oscuridad.

Carol sonríe y acepta esa caricia y beso con gusto, pero lo finaliza rápidamente. No quiere desviarse del tema.

-Lo que quiero mostrarte con esto es que te entiendo perfectamente, mi amor. Esa es la única cicatriz que recuerdo su historia, las otras, son iguales que las tuyas. Yo me echaba a temblar sólo de escuchar las llaves de Ed en la cerradura de la puerta, o el tintineo de la hebilla de su cinturón; Lloraba cada vez que empezaba a manosearme en la cama. Hasta el día que te conocí no supe lo que era hacer el amor.  
Cualquier tontería hacía que se enfadase, a veces le molestaba hasta escucharme respirar.  
Yo tampoco sé que hice para merecer esto, Daryl, pero eso ya no importa. Se acabó, ya nadie más volverá a hacernos daño, tenemos que pasar página, porque si dejamos que esto nos afecte quienes ganan son ellos.

Daryl mueve su mano lentamente por el costado de Carol, siguiendo la cicatriz hasta desviarla hasta su espalda, donde una colección de cicatrices lo recibe. No tan profundas como las suyas, pero ahí estaban.  
Jamás se perdonará por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Hasta el día que la ayudó a ducharse no sabía el dolor que escondía bajo esa camisa.  
En su primer encuentro acarició su espalda, lo recuerda ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? Estaba tan hipnotizado por sus ojos que ni se percató de ello.

Nota como la tensión en Carol es nula, no le importa que él la esté tocando, no le provoca ningún conflicto, y si se lo provoca no deja que se note.  
"Quienes ganan son ellos" se repite mentalmente antes de volver a guiar las manos de Carol a donde las tenía colocadas antes de la interrupción.  
No quiere que ganen ellos, no piensa permitir que su padre le siga jodiendo la vida incluso muerto, eso se acabó.  
-Ayúdame a pasar página -susurra con seguridad.

Carol sonríe encantada.  
Desliza los dedos por el costado de Daryl, moviéndose lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para llegar a su espalda.  
Él no dice nada, está ocupado tanteando su cuerpo buscando el dobladillo de su camisa.  
Ahora la que se tensa es ella, pero por otro motivo, y más cuando se ve gustosamente obligada a levantar los brazos para que él pueda quitársela.

Daryl la escucha recoger un suspiro cuando acaricia su sujetador a la altura de sus pezones. Le encanta provocar esa reacción en ella.  
Se mueve hasta su espalda y tras un breve forcejeo abre el broche, consiguiendo así que el sujetador caiga al suelo con un suave sonido y sus hermosos pechos queden libres.  
La tiene semidesnuda ante él y no puede verla. Se maldice por ello.  
La atrae hacia él y se funden en un hambriento beso.  
Puede sentir sus pezones erizados contra su pecho, su piel tibia y suave mezclándose con la suya, la escucha gemir cuando él profundiza en ese beso, lo que provoca que algo empiece a apretar en sus pantalones.

Se detiene, no aparta sus labios pero se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que ella está acariciando su espalda.  
Está atento a ella, le gustaría saber lo que piensa, lo que siente cada vez que sus manos tropiezan con cada surco de su espalda.

-Te quiero Daryl -susurra contra sus labios, respondiendo sin saberlo a la pregunta no formulada de él.  
Quiere reanudar ese beso pero él se aparta.

-Se acabó -susurra Daryl.  
Se aleja de Carol dejándola allí sola a oscuras.

No entiende ¿Qué ha hecho mal? ¿Qué ha pasado? Supone que no ha soportado sentir sus manos en la espalda. ¿Y ahora que hace?  
Está a punto de sumergirse en sus pensamientos cuando una luz repentina la ciega.  
Cierra los ojos con fuerza para abrirlos segundos después.  
La habitación está iluminada alguien ha encendido la luz.  
Gira sobre sí misma buscando a Daryl y... lo encuentra. Junto al interruptor de la luz, sin camisa, y lo ve más atractivo que nunca.

-Se acabó esperar -aclara él, que vuelve junto a Carol, la toma entre sus brazos y la deja con cuidado sobre la cama.  
Ella ríe, la risa más hermosa que ha escuchado en la vida.  
Él se coloca sobre ella, apoyado sobre sus manos y la mira a los ojos.  
-Hagámoslo -susurra Carol, y él no necesita más invitación.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo a mis fieles lectoras que aún seguís ahí después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Gracias por esperar, os dije que volvería.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y os hayáis quedado con ganas de más.**  
 **Quedan unos cuatro capítulos para que este fic termine.**  
 **Disfrutadlo ;)**


End file.
